


Жизнь и честь

by dalyeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The Night's Watch (ASoIaF), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 178,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyeth/pseuds/dalyeth
Summary: Оригинальный синопсис:После убийства Безумного Короля Джейме Ланнистер вынужден надеть черное. Он ожидает, что его дальнейшая жизнь будет полна скуки и лишений, но, нежданно сдружившись с Мансом Налетчиком, обнаруживает, что мир не кончается на Стене, и что возможно подвергать сомнению общепринятые понятия о чести, не отвергая морали.Джейме находит свое место в Ночном Дозоре и cталкивается с первыми свидетельствами угрозы, растущей на далеком Севере.От переводчика:На мой взгляд, на данный момент это одна из лучших, если не лучшая, работ по ASOIAF, достойная того, чтобы ее знали и читали как отдельное художественное произведение в сеттинге ASOIAF, сохранившее дух и атмосферу оригинальной саги. Прекрасно проработанные характеры, внятный и оригинальный сюжет, постоянные переклички с оригинальной сагой, аккуратное и внимательное отношение к сеттингу  - мне эта работа помогла справиться с фрустрацией, вызванной невнятным финалом сериала, и скоротать ожидание Ветров. Приключения, броманс, верность, дружба, Дозор, романтика, одичалые, белые ходоки, старые боги - вот это все. Сюжет довольно медленно набирает обороты поначалу.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoOne0_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOne0_o/gifts).
  * A translation of [Life and Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581125) by [NoOne0_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOne0_o/pseuds/NoOne0_o). 



> Перевод публикуется сначала на 7kingdoms фрагментами ~1000 слов, сюда выкладываю целые главы по мере готовности.  
> . Копия выкладывается на ficbook  
> Комментарии, отзывы и пр. приветствуются, мне хочется говорить об этой работе.

 

Когда Джейме Ланнистер отправился за последними пиромантами, трупы валялись на улицах Королевской гавани. Солдаты Ланнистеров, люди короля, северяне и просто прохожие гнили во влажном весеннем тепле, служа пищей для ворон и насекомых. Их не убирали как следует, и за последующие дни вонь пропитала каждый камень Красного замка.

В тронном зале запах был особенно сильным, он ложился на язык Джейме, оставляя во рту привкус червивого яблока. Но толпа радовалась вечернему судилищу, словно турниру: люди болтали, искали себе места с лучшим обзором. Рука Джейме зудела и тянулась к мечу, ему хотелось заставить их замолчать. По крайней мере, лорд Старк, кажется, не одобрял происходящего. Он стоял слева от Роберта, лицо его было мрачным, взгляд - твердым как кремень. Это наблюдение заставило Джейме ненавидеть его чуть меньше. Со времен бедняги Челстеда Джейме не видел, чтобы кто-то проявлял неравнодушие. 

От воспоминаний о бывшем Деснице усилилась головная боль, и Джейме сжал кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони. Джон Аррен стоял справа от нового короля, вид у него был торжественный и мрачный. Сам Роберт выглядел скучающим, слушая тираду лорда Тайвина. _Ему плевать,_ понял Джейме. _Он сражался в этой войне ради красивого личика, а вот это всё для него теперь только обуза._

Смешно теперь было вспоминать клятву Рейгара перед Трезубцем, его обещание все изменить после возвращения. Но Джейме не имел права сожалеть о том, что Рейгар не сдержал слово. Он сам подвел принца, и гораздо сильнее. Он содрогнулся, его тошнило от вони, наполнявшей тронный зал, но больше всего его раздражал лорд Тайвин, стоявший перед помостом с таким видом, как будто бы это он завоевал трон. Солнечные зайчики плясали в его волосах и на его золотом плаще, но глаза его были в тени. Джейме, словно во сне, никак не мог сосредоточить внимание ни на лице отца, ни на его голосе. _Я не знаю его._ Два года, проведенные вдали друг от друга, конечно, не могли не отразиться, но чужим отец стал для него в день воссоединения.

\- Моя помощь при взятии города должна бы быть достаточной, - говорил лорд Тайвин, его слова долетали до Джейме как будто издалека, - Но я счел нужным предоставить и другие доказательства своей преданности.

\- Продолжайте, - сказал Роберт.

Его отец сделал знак, и два стражника в цветах Ланнистеров выступили вперед. Они держали на руках- словно живых детей - завернутые в плащи тела. Джейме заранее был готов уйти в себя на время этой части, но первый случайно брошенный на них взгляд остановил его. Голая, вся в пятнах крови, ножка Рейнис Таргариен свисала из рук ближайшего к нему стражника. Он не мог видеть Эйгона до тех пор, пока тела не положили у подножия трона. Потом багровая ткань сползла, открыв взгляду месиво из плоти, кости и мозга. Джейме едва не стошнило, он едва стоял на ногах. Он попытался уйти в мысли о Серсее, но вместо этого его внимание привлек Старк. Северянин сделал шаг вперед, как будто хотел подойти к телам, но остановился, вернулся к королю и теперь что-то яростно ему шептал.

\- Что-то не так, лорд Старк? - спросил Тайвин. Но ответил Роберт.

\- Вовсе нет.

Старк вздрогнул.

\- Нет? Посмотри на них!

Старк говорил с Робертом, но Джейме снова перевел взгляд на детей. Крошечные тела, завернутые в красное. На Джейме была туника того же цвета. Отец не хотел, чтобы он носил белое, пока его судьба была не определена, считал это претенциозным, поэтому он выбрал багрянец. Теперь Джейме хотелось сорвать ткань со своих плеч, сделать что угодно, чтобы отстраниться от того, что сделал его отец. Б _ыла война. Я должен был знать, что они в опасности. Я должен был знать, что отец не знает милосердия. Я должен был защитить их._

Роберт рассмеялся.

\- Я посмотрел, что ты кричишь?

 - Это же дети!

\- Это порождения дракона. 

В ушах Джейме звучали эхо топота ножек Рейнис и смех Эйгона. «Сир», сказал он однажды при виде Джейме, вытягивая пухлый пальчик в его сторону, словно называя Джейме по имени. «Сир». Элия рассмеялась и сказала, что он прав, Джейме действительно был «Сир». Малыш был так доволен, что пищал от радости.

 _Роберт не лучше Эйриса_. Эта мысль когтями вцепилась в него, Джейме похолодел. Неужели ничто не может идти так, как должно? Он же спас город. Полмиллиона людей. Неужели судьба не уготовила ему одну маленькую милость? Что-то давило ему на глаза изнутри.

Роберт еще не закончил.

\- По-твоему, я должен наказать Ланнистеров за то, что вручили нам победу? Наказать мальчишку за то, что убил Безумного Короля? Поднять шум из-за этих «детей»? Так, Нед, ты этого хочешь?

Аррен выступил вперед:

\- Здесь не место…

\- Нигде не место, - сказал Старк.  - Я не могу спорить с человеком, который награждает за предательство и радуется убийству детей. Мне лучше покинуть Королевскую гавань.

\- Лорд Тайвин не нарушил ни одной клятвы, которой не нарушили бы мы с тобой. Это война. 

Воцарилась тишина. Старк повернулся и вопросительно уставился на Джейме. Джейме так погрузился мыслями в происходящее, что не сразу понял, что речь зашла о нем. Он тупо смотрел перед собой, словно по-прежнему наблюдал за событиями, которые происходили с кем-то другим.

\- Верно, - сказал Роберт, - Цареубийца.

Мгновение спустя Джейме осознал, что он стал центром происходящего. Все смотрели на него. _Не обращай внимания_ , приказал он себе. _Если бы не ты, они бы все были мертвы. Их осуждение ничего не значит_. Он улыбнулся, чтобы доказать это им – и себе. К глазам подступали слезы, которые он с трудом сдерживал, и он тяжело сглотнул. Он не плакал годами. Он не мог поддаться слезам здесь и сейчас, когда все на него смотрят. Лучше смерть.

Роберт долго смотрел на Джейме и наконец сказал:

\- Может ты прав. Не стоит оставлять королевского гвардейца безнаказанным за убийство своего короля, это подаст плохой пример. Хорошо, я пойду на поводу у тебя и твоей чести.

Лорд Тайвин поперхнулся:

\- Ваша светлость!

\- Он наденет черное, - объявил Роберт.

Улыбка Джейме застыла. Лорд Тайвин начал что-то быстро говорить, на этот раз в голосе его слышался неподдельных страх, но его слова Джейме воспринимал как бессмысленный шум.

Роберт перебил его.

\- У вас есть еще один наследник. Не нравится тот, наделайте еще. Цареубийца отправится на Стену. Мне нужны верные мне люди рядом.

Лорд Тайвин стоял столь неподвижно, что казалось, малейшее движение его сломает. На его лице была написана такая ярость, что даже усмешка Роберта померкла, но все молчали. Тайвин явно боролся с собой. Наконец, он сказал.

\- Вся моя армия здесь. Я мог бы…

\- Нет. Это слово слетело с уст Джейме прежде, чем он понял, что оно значит. Но все вокруг услышали, и у него не осталось выбора, кроме как довести всё до конца. Джейме сделал робкий шаг вперед. _Ты рыцарь_ , напомнил он себе, и следующий шаг был больше. Все в зале оцепенели, словно под воздействием каких-то чар. Джейме остановился на ступенях перед троном и, дрожа, опустился на колено рядом с телами детей, которых не смог защитить. Мертвые запавшие глаза Рейнис смотрели на него. У Эйгона не было глаз. У него не было и лица, и почти не было головы. Должно быть, все превратилось в кашу на руках Грегора Клигана и размазалось по коже Элии, когда он взял её.

 _Притворись, что все это просто фарс_ , велел он себе. Просто балаган, в котором он играет роль отважного рыцаря.

\- В твоей армии нет нужды, - сказал Джейме отцу. - Я принимаю наказание. Я надену черное.

Роберт был явно горд тем, что его план сработал, а в глазах Старка отражался такой шок, что Джейме хотелось вырвать их из глазниц. _Это все твоя вина!_ Если бы он не осудил. Если бы не подтолкнул Роберта. Если бы, если бы… Но все было кончено. Джейме видел это по тому, как мертвенная неподвижность и холодная ярость отца уступает место гневу, гневу, без сомнения обращенному на Джейме. Как будто бы они оказались в этом положении, если бы он просто пощадил детей.

Так близко к телам принца и принцессы зловоние был невыносимо. Головная боль грозила расколоть Джейме череп. _Впрочем, нет_ , подумал он истерически, преувеличение было слишком уж явным, с останками принца Эйгона в полуметре от него.

\- Это вас устроит? -заставил себя спросить Джейме. Его взгляд встретился со взглядом Старка - и Старк сделал шаг назад и выглядел так, словно его ударили по лицу деревянной доской.

\- Что такое, лорд Старк, почему такой вид?

Старк покачал головой.

\- С чего бы такой как ты…

Последняя тонкая нить, на которой еще держался контроль Джейме, порвалась, голос его сорвался в рык. 

\- Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне, ты, самоуверенный ублю….

\- Тихо, Цареубийца! - прогремел Роберт. - Все согласны, и славно. 

\- Это просто смехотворно! - воскликнул Тайвин, и Джейме с трудом подавил желание закричать и на него.

Роберт, которого еще тревожили раны, полученные на Трезубце, с трудом поднялся с трона. Стоя в полный рост, он казался великаном на фоне остальных, затмевая даже Тайвина.

\- Ничего не желаю слышать больше, - сказал он. - Мальчишка согласился, так и будет. Уведите его, и это тоже уберите, - он махнул рукой в сторону тел, - меня уже тошнит от этой вони.

Джейме отвели в башню. Его камеру заперли снаружи и выставили охрану. Он мельком отметил, что это задевает его честь, но у него и без того забот хватало. Часами он лежал на кровати и думал, нужно ли рассказать им о диком огне. Это могло всё исправить. Но он не мог забыть выражение лица Роберта при виде тех тел. _Он выглядел как Эйрис, смотревший на горящих людей_

Еще он не мог забыть, каким печальным выглядел Старк, когда стражники уводили Джейме, по своей воле согласившегося отправиться в вечную ссылку, чтобы предотвратить новую  войну, которую его отец, вероятнее всего бы выиграл. На его лице была тень сомнения. Намек на то, что, может быть, он ошибался в своих суждениях. Это было слишком сладко, и Джейме не хотел это портить. Он доведет всё до конца хотя бы для того, чтобы тень сомнения в глазах Старка переросла в настоящее сожаление, которое будет мучить его всё то время, что Джейме будет прозябать на Стене. Джейме хотел, чтобы это стало пятном на драгоценной Старковой чести, чтобы до конца своих дней тот страдал из-за этого.

Серсея, конечно, не поймет его причин. И Тириону это не понравится. Возможно, они будут правы в своих сомнениях. Но мысль о том, чтобы уязвить Старка была слишком мила, а идея остаться в Королевской гавани, наоборот, оставляла кислый привкус во рту. 

Джейме неделями не спал нормально, с того дня, как Рейгар забрал оставшихся братьев Джейме и покинул город. Этой ночью мысли о том, что ему предстоит, тоже не давали ему уснуть. Когда он все же уснул, ему приснился дикий огонь, и он проснулся в поту, его била дрожь.

Лорд Тайвин пришел к нему на следующее утро. Войдя, он несколько долгих минут молчал, хмуро глядя на Джейме.

\- Ты глупец, - наконец сказал Тайвин.

Здесь, когда они были только вдвоем, он уже не выглядел таким чужим, но Джейме не мог прогнать от себя мысли о том, каким холодным казался ему отец день назад. Он не мог забыть и вида детей, убитых по приказу  отца. Не осталось ни почтения, ни терпения, только усталость. Он даже не мог больше чувствовать раздражение.

-Ты пришел оскорблять меня? - спросил Джейме.

\- Я пришел объяснить тебе последствия твоих действий. - Тайвин разразился заранее подготовленной тирадой про имя семьи, честь семьи, дом Ланнистеров. Он все говорил и говорил…

_Я ухожу навсегда, и это все, что мы можешь мне дать? Ты будешь скучать по мне, отец? Ты гордишься тем, что я пережил Эйриса? Ты любишь меня, своего сына, или только жалеешь, что теряешь наследника?_

Однажды отец сказал ему, что за любовь не купишь лошадь, любовь не съешь и не обогреешь ей дом. Он вспомнил это, и ему захотелось ударить лорда Тайвина или душить его, пока тот не взмолится о пощаде. Но у него не было сил, поэтому он просто сидел, пока слова отца бессмысленно лились мимо его ушей. Наконец лорд Тайвин сел рядом с Джейме и положил сухую ладонь на его щеку.

\- Это не оправдание для посредственности. Даже прозябая на Стене, ты останешься Ланнистером. Твое будущее поведение отразится на нас так же, как и прошлые поступки. Ты понимаешь?

Джейме молча кивнул, хотя он не был уверен, что у него есть силы или желание преуспеть в Ночном дозоре.

_Я хочу просто быть где-то в тихом месте с Серсеей, подальше от остального мира._

Лорд Тайвин встряхнул его.

\- Можно подумать, Эйерис вырезал язык тебе, а не Пэйну. Говори, Джейме

\- Я устал.

\- Устал? - Отец взял его за лицо так крепко, что Джейме подумал, останутся следы. - Скажи слова нашего дома.

\- Услышь мой рев, - хрипло проговорил Джейме.

\- Не забывай. - С этими словами он ушел, оставив Джейме страдать в одиночестве.


	2. Ночь собирается

 

Дыхание паром клубилось на губах Джейме, рука, в которой он держал меч, совсем онемела в перчатке, но назойливый холод всё же не настолько досаждал ему, чтобы у его противников появился шанс. Слабеющий под градом ударов Джареми Риккер отступал. Когда Джейме уже был готов нанести последний удар, позади себя он услышал шаги двух пар ног. Должно быть, Масси Первый и Второй все-таки нашли в себе силы подняться.   
  
Он ударил Риккера щитом, опрокинув его, и, продолжая движение, крутанулся и отразил над головой удар Элдона Масси. Парировав следующий удар, Джейме обошел защиту Масси и ткнул его в грудь, сбив с ног. Ушибленная голень Уолласа Масси замедлила его движения, Джейме расправился с юнцом ударом в живот. Краем глаза он заметил нападение сира Джареми. Меч сира Джареми едва скользнул по правой руке Джейме, Джейме ударил его локтем в лицо, выбил меч, последний удар коленом в живот отправил Риккера в грязь.  
  
Джейме посмотрел на братьев.  
  
\- Мы сдаемся, - крикнул Элдон Масси. Он был ровесником Джейме, его брат на три года младше, оба были оруженосцами.  
  
Джейме обернулся к сиру Джареми.   
  
\- Сдаетесь?  
  
\- Сдаюсь, - мрачно сказал сир Джареми, потом пробормотал, - Цареубийца.  
  
Сир Аври Сэнд схватил Джейме за руку прежде чем тот успел заставить Риккера пожалеть об этом. Старый мастер-над-оружием повернулся к толпе новобранцев.   
  
\- Кто-нибудь еще хочет выступить против этого молодчика?  
  
Он с самого начала испытывал Джейме. Он признавал, что ему нечему учить большинство из новоприбывших, поэтому просто посылал их друг на друга, как бойцов на арене. Обычно новобранцы с боевым опытом сразу принимали присягу, но почти все они становились разведчиками. По словам Сэнда, лорд-командующий не хотел, чтобы почти полсотни рыцарей, оруженосцев и солдат, которые при этом все были южанами и впервые оказались на Стене, разом влились в орден. "Вы все хотите командовать", - сказал Сэнд, -"но никто из вас ничего не знает о землях за Стеной. Потихоньку, постепенно они будут принимать вас, чтобы вы не все сразу померли - и чтобы ваши братья вас сами не поубивали". Так что дни Джейме проходили за работой, больше подходящей для слуг или простолюдинов, а по утрам он развлекал этого наглого засранца, который, наверное, не видел приличного владения мечом тех пор, как надел черное.  
  
Никто не отозвался в ответ на вопрос Сэнда.   
  
\- Вы что, все такие трусы? Никто не хочет попробовать?  
  
Новобранцы переглядывались и перешептывались, посматривая на Джейме. Джейме всей душой желал, чтобы Сэнд уже угомонился и оставил его в покое, даже в последние дни при Эйрисе он так не уставал.  
  
Стена была тем наказанием, которое Лорд Тайвин выбрал для сторонников Таргариенов, попавших в плен во время Резни. Роберт настоял на том, чтобы все узники отправились на север вместе, так было удобнее. Тайвин послал с Джейме две дюжины своих людей, благодаря чему путешествие вышло сносным. Проблемы начались, когда они прибыли на Стену.  
  
Предполагалось, что люди Ланнистеров тоже наденут черное, но Джейме отослал их домой. Он подумал, что защита ему не нужна, и что из-за них он будет выглядеть слабым. Уже спустя несколько часов после их отъезда он осознал свою ошибку. Какой-то Крэбб за ужином якобы споткнулся и вылил на Джейме свою кашу. Джейме не остался в долгу, и тут же еще пятеро новобранцев присоединились к сваре - на стороне его обидчика.  
  
Спустя пару дней еще трое пришли за ним, когда он спал. Они не ожидали, что он проснется так быстро и в такой ярости, поэтому после того, как он сломал челюсть одному, другие двое убежали. А предыдущим вечером какой-то пьянчуга зажал его в углу и всё кричал про Тайвина, Эйриса и долг, который Джейме должен уплатить. Джейме шел после тренировки в кузницу с тупым турнирным мечом, у нападавшего был нож, но он все равно не успел им воспользоваться: Джейме выбил ему зубы, затем сломал ребра и руку, а под конец еще и нос.  
  
Никто из них не смог его серьезно ранить, но он был весь в синяках и совершенно измотан, последние дни он почти не спал и не ел. Даже сейчас, когда он просто стоял, мир вокруг него раскачивался, и глаза болели от солнечного света.  
  
 _Хватит уже, ворона, дай мне передохнуть,_ мысленно взмолился Джейме.  
  
\- Ну давайте уже! – сказал Сэнд – Двое на одного, трое на одного, но никто отсюда не уйдет, пока Цареубийца не признает поражения. Неоспоренная победа еще никого до добра не доводила. От тех, кто считает себя непобедимым, потом одни проблемы.  
  
Сир Джареми поднялся на ноги.  
  
\- Торне, попробуем вместе?  
  
Покрепче перехватив меч, Джейме нашел взглядом сира Аллисера в толпе и ухмыльнулся ему, надеясь, что тот побоится и откажется. Поймав взгляд Джейме, Торне холодно и сухо улыбнулся.  
  
\- Идёт, - сказал он, выступая вперёд. – Он выглядит уставшим, заставим его попищать.  
  
Джейме закрыл глаза, пытаясь сфокусироваться, но, когда он снова открыл их, все вокруг по-прежнему казалось не вполне реальным, а звуки – приглушенными.  
  
\- Торне, Риккер, - сказал Джейме, - давайте уже начнем, пока я не уснул.  
  
Они переглянулись и атаковали.  
  
Джейме снова быстро разоружил Риккера, а через минуту расправился с Торне. Но его дыхание было тяжелым, а движения – не такими плавными, как раньше.  
  
\- Еще раз! – велел Сэнд.  
  
На этот раз его противники вместе нанесли ему больше ударов, чем он каждому из них, и Джейме одолел их лишь потому, что его удары были точнее. К тому времени, как он выбил у Торне меч, в ушах у него звенело.  
  
\- Дожмите уже его, - прорычал Сэнд, хотя нужды в этом не было. Лицо Торне раскраснелось от злости, у Риккера, почуявшего слабину, глаза блестели.  
  
И на этот раз Джейме не смог сдержать их натиск, они лупили его затупленными мечами, молотили кулаками, локтями. Джейме вцепился в меч и заставлял свое тело двигаться, ускользая от удара, который мог бы заставить его признать поражение. Постепенно лихорадка битвы овладела им, и он начал драться не на жизнь, а на смерть, не обращая внимания на дрожь в конечностях и подступающую тошноту. Каждый пропущенный им удар только добавлял масла в огонь, он больше не сражался с Торне и Риккером, перед ним были Роберт и Нед Старк.  
  
\- Сдаюсь, - наконец крикнул Риккер. Джейме с трудом расслышал его, но понял, что один из его противников выбыл, и бросил все силы на Торне.  
  
Джейме рубил, колол, и его дыхание уже было больше похоже на рычание. Воспользовавшись его ошибкой, Торне размахнулся и ударил Джейме щитом в лицо. Джейме покачнулся и упал, с размаху приложившись головой о землю. Он застонал и попытался сесть, но всё вокруг закружилось. Подошел Сэнд и, наклонившись над ним, сказал:   
  
\- Ну и гордый же ты засранец. Голову в кровь разбил?  
  
Джейме поднял руку и потрогал затылок, там крови не было.  
  
\- Это нос, - невнятно пробормотал он. Еще какая-то рана кровоточила, кровь текла по его лицу, попадая в глаза. Наверное, открылась рана, которую он получил в первый день.  
  
\- Кто-нибудь, приведите мейстера Эймона, - сказал Сэнд.  
  
Джейме снова попытался сесть, на этот раз головокружение было даже сильнее.   
  
\- Все в порядке, я…. - Перед ним было два Сэнда. Он потер глаза.  _Пожалуй, не все в порядке_.  
  
\- Лежи лучше.  
  
\- Но я не сдался, - сказал Джейме. По крайней мере, попытался сказать. Его тело предпочло последовать совету Сэнда, и он снова оказался на земле.  
  
Сознание то пропадало, то возвращалось к Джейме, он слышал голоса, мелькали темные залы Черного замка. Реальность перемешивалась с воспоминаниями, он снова слышал предсмертные крики Эйриса, вопли Рикарда Старка, и снова Роберт говорил: "Он наденет черное".  
  
Когда Джейме наконец полностью пришел в себя, все тело его ныло, а голова раскалывалась от боли. Он рывком сел, озираясь по сторонам, но от резкого движения всё вокруг заходило ходуном, ему пришлось опереться на руку, чтобы удержаться.  
  
\- Не двигайся так резко, ты ранен.  
  
Узнав голос. Джейме дернулся всем телом и зашипел от боли, врезавшись головой в стену. Мейстер. Никто не звал его полным именем, но Джейме сразу догадался. Много лет назад на стену отправили Кроворона, и тогда его сопровождал молодой мейстер из Таргариенов. И даже если бы это знание стерлось из его памяти, он узнал бы лиловые глаза и валирийские черты, хоть бы и искаженные старостью.  
  
\- Успокойся, мальчик, - сказал старик. У него был тихий, но ясный голос.  
  
\- Я не мальчик, - выдавил из себя Джейме. Он заметил в комнате еще одного человека и постарался дышать ровнее. По крайней мере, у него был свидетель.  _Вероятно, преданный старику._  
  
\- Большинство людей кажутся мне мальчиками, а ты даже моложе остальных. - Эймон опустился в кресло возле постели Джейме и устало вздохнул. - Чего ты рассчитывал добиться, позволив себя так избить?  
  
Джейме промолчал.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, кто я, - понял мейстер.  
  
\- Эймон Таргариен, - ответил Джейме. – Сын Мейкара, брат Эйгона Невероятного, Дейрона Пьяницы и Эйриона Яркое Пламя. Двоюродный дед Эйриса Таргариена, второго своего имени, короля Андалов и Первых людей. Последнего короля династии Таргариенов.  
  
Он спустил ноги с кровати, опершись на руки, когда комната снова закачалась. Переведя дыхание, он сказал:   
  
\- Я ухожу.  
  
\- Я вправил тебе нос, но над глазом у тебя глубокий порез, и если я не наложу швы, останется шрам, - мягко промолвил Эймон.  
  
\- Какая мне разница? Отличное место для шрама, - Серсее он не понравится, но всё было лучше, чем оставаться здесь. Кое-как Джейме поднялся на ноги . - Я не выжил из ума, чтобы подпускать Таргариена с иглой к глазам.  
  
\- Я отрекся от своего имени, когда надел цепь. Тебе не нужно бояться меня.  
  
 _Я не боюсь_. Чтобы доказать это, Джейме сел обратно на постель.   
  
\- Хорошо, делайте как считаете нужным.  
  
\- Мне нужно посмотреть, не повредил ли ты голову, и мне сказали, что у тебя ребра могут быть сломаны.  
  
\- У меня все в порядке с головой, и ребра у меня не болят, - холодно ответил Джейме. На самом деле, болели. Но мысль о том, что эти бледные тонкие пальцы будут ощупывать его голову и шарить по груди, вызывала у него тошноту.  
  
Мейстер долго смотрел на него, потом кивнул и обратился к человеку со слезящимися глазами, который неловко суетился в углу.  
  
\- Клидас, иглу, будь любезен.  
  
Все то время, пока мейстер зашивал рану, у Джейме дрожали руки. Близость Таргариена причиняла ему больший дискомфорт, чем возня с иглой. Затянув последний стежок, Эймон обтер руки, затем сел обратно в кресло и сказал:   
  
\- Если еще какая-то рана беспокоит тебя, просто скажи об этом. Но если ты считаешь, что тебе будет лучше где-то в другом месте, можешь идти. Я советую тебе отдохнуть пару дней. Никаких тренировок, никаких поручений.  
  
Джейме пренебрежительно кивнул в ответ и поднялся, опершись рукой о стену, чтобы не очень шататься. Он и трех шагов не сделал, когда старик снова заговорил.  
  
\- Прежде чем ты уйдешь, - его голос звучал растерянно и неуверенно, - Может, ты хотя бы объяснишь мне, почему? Почему ты убил бедного внука моего брата?  
  
 _Я, должно быть, брежу после удара головой_. Может быть, Эймон имел в виду Эйгона? Но нет, он спрашивал о Эйрисе.  _Бедный Эйрис_.  
  
Даже благородный Нед Старк не делал из Эйриса жертву. Многое вертелось у Джейме на языке, но вместо этого он расхохотался. Он смеялся, и его голова готова была лопнуть от боли, а мейстер тем временем бледнел от ярости.  
  
\- Почему я его убил?, - Джейме снова рассмеялся, он больше не испытывал страха, - Да потому что я хотел убить его, хотел сделать это с того момента, как получил плащ из его рук, и чем дольше я служил ему, тем больше мечтал об этом. Он стал таким хилым под конец! Я знал, что это будет несложно, но все оказалось даже проще, чем я себе представлял. Он обмарался, когда увидел кровь на моем мече, и я сказал ему, что это кровь его Десницы. Он побежал, обгадился, и умер как свинья.  
  
Мейстер обмяк в своем кресле, его дряхлое тело била дрожь.  
  
\- Я бы сделал это снова, - добавил Джейме. - Снова и снова, тысячу раз. Даже зная, что окажусь здесь. Это того стоило. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть, как его кровь блестит на моем мече.  
  
\- А… а дети?  
  
Этот удар попал в цель, но улыбка по-прежнему была приклеена к лицу Джейме.   
  
\- Я был слишком занят, убивая бедного Эйриса, чтобы помнить про них.  
  
\- Прекрати! - это произнес маленький полный служка мейстера. - Ты просто чудовище! Оставь нас.  
  
\- Чудовище, - повторил Джейме, это слово оглушило его. Он пересёк комнату так твердо, как мог. Служка оцепенел, и Джейме ничего не стоило схватить его за толстую шею. Он слегка надавил, чтобы было доходчивее. - Если бы я был чудовищем, я бы сломал тебе шею за это. И может быть так и сделаю, если еще заговоришь, лизоблюд паршивый. - Он оттолкнул стюарда и снова повернулся к мейстеру. - Это слёзы? Боги, меня сейчас стошнит. Мне лучше уйти, пожалуй, не буду мешать вам оплакивать бедного Эйриса!  
  
\- Неужели в тебе совсем нет сострадания? - воскликнул Таргариен ему вслед.  
  
\- Конечно, нет, - Джейме снова рассмеялся, - Иначе мне бы не доставило столько радости убийство безвредного невинного Эйриса, так ведь?  
  
Он кое-как проковылял из комнаты и со всеми силами, которые смог собрать, захлопнул за собой дверь. 

 

Неподходящий это был момент, чтобы быть стюардом. Впрочем, подходящих моментов у стюардов и не бывало. Все веселье доставалось разведчикам и строителям, на долю же стюардов не оставалось ничего. Последний раз Эдду было почти весело, когда его распределили на кухню - он и не подозревал, что брызги от кипящей похлебки могут долетать так высоко. Но это был лишь миг. Возможно, два. Потом все кончилось, и его заставили вытирать пол и чистить пригоревший котел.  
  
Это было двадцать лет назад, к кухне его с тех пор не подпускали. Стоит человеку один только раз оступиться и всё, так уж заведено на Стене. Теперь он выполнял разную работу. Боуэн Марш запомнил имя и лицо Эдда несколько лет назад, так что теперь, если требовалось сделать что-то неприятное, он, по всей видимости, думал себе " _вот это как раз подходящее для Эдда дело"._  
  
В настоящее время Старый Гранат поручил ему сообщать новобранцам об их обязанностях и проверять, что они идеально справились с порученными делами. Это было бы неплохо, если бы после недавно окончившейся войны на Стене не оказалась толпа сражавшихся на проигравшей стороне вместе с бедняками, которые потеряли всё и которым некуда было идти.  
  
Эдду приходилось следить за многими. Большинство новобранцев были достойными людьми. Некоторые не очень достойными.  
  
Сир Аллисер Торне хмуро смотрел на бочки с гравием:  
  
\- Что это значит?  
  
\- Нужно раскидать гравий по Стене, чтобы было не так скользко. Иначе мы просто будем с нее скатываться.  
  
\- Это работа для стюардов.  
  
\- Это работа для новобранцев. Или для строителей, если новобранцев не хватает. Строители занимаются укреплением стены.   
  
Сир Аллисер мрачно посмотрел на поднимаемую лебедкой клетку, в которую ему предстояло погрузить бочки.   
  
\- Эта штуковина вообще надежна?  
  
\- Пока не ломалась, и я не такой везунчик, чтобы она сломалась, когда вы внутри.  
  
\- Ты смеешь мне угрожать? Да чтоб ты знал, я... - и он начал перечислять свои многочисленные связи, которые больше не имели никакого значения. Эдду было его жаль, поэтому он его не перебивал.  
  
\- Гравий все-таки нужно разбросать, - сказал он, когда сир Аллисер закончил.  
  
Их взгляды встретились. Эдд не отвел глаза: все эти лордики и рыцари обычно не бросались на братьев с кулаками, они только грозились. Вот с бывшими преступниками нужно было быть настороже.  
  
Аллисер что-то пробормотал себе под нос и отвернулся. Эдд немного задержался, чтобы удостовериться, что он делает то, что требовалось, потом побрёл к ближайшей башне. Он прижался к стене, укрываясь от ветра, растер закоченевшие руки и достал пергамент, который выдал ему Боуэн Марш.  
  
Это был список новобранцев и их обязанностей. Марш любил списки. Первый Стюард вообще был со странностями. Каждый день на этой неделе он выдавал Эдду новый список, чтобы все новобранцы познакомились со всеми хозяйственными делами. Неважно, что девять из десяти будут разведчиками, и все офицеры это знали.  
  
\- Торне, - сказал Эдд вслух.  
  
Он нашел имя в списке, потом отправился проверять, точит ли Венделл Ульстер мечи, как ему было предписано.  
  
Закончив со списком, Эдд вернулся к Маршу. Старый Гранат сидел в своем кабинете среди книг, бумаг и пустых чернильниц, окопавшись за письменным столом, словно в норе. Он закончил писать что-то в книге, поднял глаза, увидел Эдда и нахмурился, как обычно хмурились все те, кто поднимал глаза и видел перед собой Эдда.  
  
\- Готово, - Эдд вручил список Маршу. Марш их хранил, и эти списки, без сомнения, изрядно преумножали беспорядок на его столе. Сам Эдд их бы выбрасывал. Впрочем, если на то пошло, он бы их и не писал.  
  
\- Происшествий не было? - спросил Марш.  
  
\- Ни единого. - Эдд потихоньку начал двигаться к двери. Марш любил детали. Он мог начать задавать вопросы и задавать их до глубокой ночи, а Эдд был голоден.  
  
\- С Цареубийцей не было проблем? - уточнил Марш.  
  
Эдд приостановил свое отступление.   
  
\- Какие-то сиры приложили его головой во время тренировки, и мейстер Эймон велел мне освободить его от дел на сегодня. Я его не видел.  
  
Марш потер переносицу.  
  
\- Кажется, он расстроил мейстера Эймона, - продолжал Эдд, -хотя я не не уверен, считается ли это проблемой.  
  
\- От него одни неприятности.  
  
\- Не соглашусь, м'лорд. Если сравнивать с другими стариками, мейстер Эймон еще ничего. Некоторые вообще сходят с ума и дичают, например, мой двоюродный дедушка...  
  
\- От  _Ланнистера_  одни неприятности. Он постоянно лезет в драку.  
  
\- Ничего не могу сказать на этот счет, м'лорд. Вам, наверное, нужно еще списки составить, посчитать всё, не буду вас отвлекать. - Эдд выскользнул за дверь прежде, чем Марш успел что-то еще сказать.  
  
Эдд с утра задержался с работой, поэтому пропустил обед.  _Немного похлебки было бы сейчас в самый раз._ Элрик, может, и не брызгался похлебкой, как Эдд когда-то, но готовил так плохо, что лучше бы уж брызгался.  _Он старается_ , напомнил себе Эдд.  
  
Получив свою порцию, он сказал Элрику:   
\- Наверное, на вкус она лучше, чем на вид.  
  
Это было лучшее, что он мог придумать, но судя по гримасе Элрика, ему стоило просто промолчать.  
  
Эдд взял свою похлебку, кусок темного хлеба, кружку подогретого пряного сидра и оглядел зал. Раньше он всегда знал, где сесть, потому что братья каждый вечер садились на одни и те же места. Но из-за новичков все перемешалось. Он не сразу заметил Дайвена, Улмера и Гареда в конце стола. Эдд подошел к Улмеру и, потеснив его немного, сел рядом.  
  
\- Терпеть не могу всех этих рыцарей, - говорил Гаред, - они думают, они всё знают.  
  
\- Они скоро привыкнут к Стене, - ответил Улмер - Я смотрел, как они тренируются, и среди них есть несколько отличных мечников.  
  
Эдд положил в рот ложку похлебки. Она была слишком горячей на его вкус, но может это и к лучшему.  
  
\- Кворгил поставит их командовать, - продолжал Гаред, - вот увидите, через пару месяцев они будут нам отдавать приказы, и нам придется подчиняться.   
  
Ульмер как будто не слышал его.   
  
\- Я однажды видел, как сражается Цареубийца. Когда был в Братстве Королевского Леса.  
  
\- Во имя Семерых, не начинай", - сказал Дайвен.   
  
Гаред присоединился к нему.   
  
\- Вот только не надо опять про это Братство Королевского Леса, сил уже нет слу...  
  
\- Он был совсем юнцом, но едва не снес голову Пузатому Бену. Потом сир Эртур Дэйн убил Улыбающегося Рыцаря, и к тому моменту уже все было кончено. Я вышел и заявил, что отправлюсь на Стену, меня связали и забрали с собой. В общем-то это было не самое худшее. Улыбающийся Рыцарь начал... ну, в общем, Братство сбилось с пути, и глупо было как-то держаться за него. - Ульмер сделал глоток медовухи из своей кружки. - Так что, в общем-то, те рыцари были милосердными. Не все рыцари так уж плохи.  
  
Гаред тоже выпил.   
  
\- Никто из этой братии на Эртура Дэйна не тянет.  
  
\- А ты прямо знаешь, какой этот Эртур Дэйн, да, Гаред? - засмеялся Дайвен, клацая деревянными зубами.  
  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Ульмер. - Мы с ним долго болтали после того, как меня повязали, и, наверное, нечестно сравнивать этих ребят с ним. Такого, как он, уже не будет.  
  
\- С чего бы он тратил свое время на болтовню с тобой? - спросил Гаред, - Хватит уж заливать.  
  
\- Да чтоб ты знал, я в жизни ни разу не соврал! Ни разу!  
  
Они продолжали спорить еще какое-то время. Эдд не любил спорить, так что он молча доедал свой ужин. В этот вечер не было слышно ни музыки, не песен, Эдд целый день бегал со списком Марша и устал.  _Пожалуй, лучше мне пойти сразу спать_. Завтра ему предстояло рано вставать и делать то же, что он делал сегодня и вчера, и позавчера.  
  
Эдд выскользнул из-за стола незамеченным. Отдав грязную посуду стюарду, в чьи обязанности входило ее мыть, он направился к выходу, но его остановила чья-то рука. Обычно к Эдду никто не цеплялся. Он никому не вставал на пути, и, наверное, ни для кого не представлял особого интереса. Он не боялся нападения, но сердце все равно ёкнуло.  
  
\- Кто бы ты ни был, - сказал Эдд, - если тебе что-то нужно, подожди до завтра или спроси кого-нибудь другого.  
  
\- Я был бы у тебя в долгу.  
  
Эдд медленно повернулся. Позади него стоял Клидас, круглоголовый человечек лет сорока, на голову ниже Эдда. Пальцы у него были странные, тонкие, словно ноги насекомого, и он нервно заламывал их.  
  
Эдд мрачно посмотрел на него, заранее зная, что будет дальше.   
  
\- Долги - это не по моей части. Я бы забыл про твой долг, не стоит того.  
  
\- Это совсем пустяк".  
  
Клидас всегда выглядел обеспокоенным или напуганным. Эдд не знал, как он оказался на Стене, но тут ему было не место. Эдд пальцем бы не пошевелил, если бы причиной была лень или нежелание браться за неприятную работу, но в голосе Клидаса звучал неподдельный страх, и это меняло дело.  
  
\- Что случилось, брат?  
  
Клидас снова начал заламывать свои паучьи пальцы.   
  
\- Мейстер Эймон хочет, чтобы я отнес Цареубийце ужин.  
  
\- Причем здесь я?  
  
Клидас закашлялся.  
  
\- Сегодня утром я вступился за мейстера Эймона, когда мальчишка повел себя грубо, и, в общем…, - он покраснел, - он грозился сломать мне шею. Мне кажется, он говорил всерьез. Я бы не хотел проверять.  
  
\- Он говорил не всерьез, - сказал Эдд. - Всерьез такое говорят только мне.  
  
\- У тебя хорошо получается с новобранцами. Это совсем не займет времени.  
  
Эдд внимательно посмотрел на Клидаса. Получив отказ, тот, вероятнее всего, попросит еще пару человек, а потом просто оставит поручение не выполненным. Клидаса не волновало, получит ли Цареубийца свой ужин, и даже добросердечный мейстер Эймон мог не спросить, судя по тому, как он выглядел утром, когда Эдд заходил к нему справиться насчет Цареубийцы.  
  
Может, парень сам спустится за едой, если достаточно проголодается. Но если он был ранен в голову, это было бы опасно. Сторонники Таргариенов набросятся на него при первых признаках слабости. И потом на Стене были и другие - братья, пробывшие тут достаточно долго, которым уже приглянулись золотые кудри и смазливое личико, и из-за них у него тоже могли быть проблемы.  
  
 _Это не мое дело_ , подумал Эдд. Но вслух он сказал:   
\- Пожалуй, вреда от этого не будет.  
  
Уже почти совсем стемнело, и было холодно. Здесь всегда было холодно. Лето пришло на прошлой неделе, но на Стене лета никогда толком и не ощущалось. Эдд ускорил шаг.  
  
Он подошел к башне Хардина, в которой, по словам Клидаса, скрывался сир Джейме. Это было старое заброшенное и полуразрушенное здание, кишевшее мышами, никто здесь надолго не задерживался, и скорее всего, кроме сира Джейме в нем никого не было. Вероятно, поэтому юноша и выбрал это место. Он старался держаться на расстоянии от всех остальных. Гаред считал его высокомерным. "Этот золотой засранец слишком хорош для того, чтобы есть вместе с нами ", - говорил он. Эд думал, Гаред тоже бы был высокомерным, если бы люди на него смотрели, как на этого мальчика.  
  
Эдд толкнул плечом дверь.   
  
\- Это Эдд Толлетт. Который ходит со списками Марша. Я принес еду, не надо на меня нападать".  
  
Никто не ответил. Что-то прошмыгнуло мимо Эдда и исчезло в крепости.  
  
\- Совсем как дома, - пробормотал Эдд, вглядываясь в темноту. Пройдя до середины первого коридора, он снова попытался дозваться. - В какой вы комнате? Я не хочу проверять ка...  
  
Внезапно дверь справа от него распахнулась, свет блеснул на лезвии золотого меча примерно на уровне лица Эдда. Эдд не удивился, он ожидал чего-то такого. Уставившись на клинок, он сказал.  
  
\- Не лучший способ отблагодарить меня за то, что я принес еду, но сойдёт. Я все равно не ждал благодарностей. Никто меня никогда не благодарит.  
  
Когда меч опустился, Эд перевел взгляд на юношу, стоявшего в дверях. На Стене семнадцатилетние парни чаще больше еще походили на детей, чем на взрослых мужчин - тощие, с костлявыми конечностями. Но этот рос, не зная недостатка в еде, и, вероятно, сел в седло и получил в руки меч примерно тогда же, когда начал ходить. Он был гораздо выше Эдда, у него были широкие плечи и мощный торс, и выглядел он весьма грозно. Глаза у него были как у кошки - пронзительные, насмешливые, они светились в тусклом свете. Вокруг глаз были огромные темные круги, возле левого виска были наложены швы. Раны слегка умаляли его величие, но вид с ними у него был еще более устрашающий.  
  
\- А, мрачный стюард, - сказал юноша.  
  
\- Мрачный стюард, - подтвердил Эдд. Он протянул вперед поднос. - Наверное, все уже остыло, но горячее на вкус было не намного лучше.  
  
Сир Джейме убрал меч в ножны и потянулся за подносом, с подозрением рассматривая еду.  
  
\- Здесь никто не додумается вас отравить, - сказал Эдд. - По крайней мере, специально. Разве что Элрик и то случайно. Он несколько недель назад положил сливы в курицу, тогда все, конечно, забегали. Сливы хоть и не яд, но близко к тому. - Кивнув на еду, он добавил: - Тут слив нет.  
  
\- Ага, - сказал Цареубийца.  
  
\- Я пришел, потому что Клидас меня попросил. Вы его напугали. Не стоило его пугать, он и так дерганый.  
  
\- Он назвал... - он прервал себя на полуслове.  
  
Не дело Эдд было давать советы. На Стене каждый был сам за себя, каждый искал свой путь. Братья не любили, когда кто-то пытался помочь новобранцу, особенно лорденышу. Но Цареубийцу Эдду было жалко. Лорд Тайвин лично приговорил многих сторонников Таргариенов, а парень еще и их короля убил вдобавок. Его ненавидели практически все, и шансов у него не было.  
  
Эдд сказал осторожно:   
  
\- Чтобы ни говорил Клидас, он не хотел быть жестоким. Это ему не свойственно. Не стоит обращать на это внимание.  
  
\- Мой отец говорит, чем чаще кто-то повторяет какой-то слух, тем больше силы он обретает. Если я буду позволять людям говорить некоторые вещи...  
  
\- Всё не так. То, что было в прошлом - да, это могут пообсуждать пару дней, но мы больше ценим людей за то, как они ведут себя, когда попадают на Стену. Если обижать Клидаса, то это точно никому не понравится, потому что он помогает мейстеру Эймону, а мейстер Эймон помогает всем.  
  
Юноша промолчал.  
  
\- Вот что я скажу. Те, кто не может завести друзей в Дозоре, обычно долго не держатся. Как-то глупо будет, если Цареубийца даже недели на Стене не протянет. - Эдд еще подождал ответа, но, не дождавшись, решил, что он и так сделал больше, чем должен был, и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Голос Джейме заставил его остановиться.  
  
\- Не Цареубийца, - сказал он. - Меня зовут Джейме.  
  
Эдд обернулся и посмотрел через плечо. В полумраке Цареубийца казался совсем юным. Ему семнадцать. Боги, Семнадцать, и он убил короля. Он сам был похож на короля в короне из золотых кудрей, но при этом выглядел неуверенным в своих словах...  
  
\- Джейме, - повторил Эдд. - Да, я запомню. Но я бы не обижался и на Цареубийцу, это здорово звучит, людям нравится. Есть и худшие прозвища. Герои испокон веков хвастались тем, что убивали драконов, чудовищ и всякую нечисть. И вы вроде сделали то же самое, разве нет?  
  
Юноша уставился на него, как будто не понимая смысла его слов. Потом он улыбнулся. Это была скованная улыбка, словно далась ему с трудом, но при этом совсем мальчишеская.  
  
\- Наверное. - Он помолчал. - Почему... - он остановился, но заставил себя продолжать, - почему ты хорошо относишься ко мне?  
  
\- У меня нет причин этого не делать, вот и все. - Эдд кивком головы указал на еду. - Скоро совсем заледенеет. Спокойной ночи, сир Джейме.  
  
Юноша кивнул.   
  
\- Верно. Спокойной ночи.  
  
Эдд наконец направился к старым Кремниевым казармам, где он делил комнаты с дюжиной братьев. Там было тесновато, но стены были прочными, внутри было тепло, и братья были не так уж и плохи. Отличное место, если сравнивать с той ужасной развалиной, населенной крысами.  
  
\- Что-то ты нерадостный, брат, - это был Дайвен. Он казался спящим, но завозился, когда Эдд вошел. Больше никого не было. Эдд сел на свою койку. Он снова подумал о мальчике с уродливыми синяками вокруг глаз и рассеченным лбом.  
  
\- Как считаешь, Цареубийца долго тут продержится?  
  
Дайвен щелкнул своей деревянной челюстью.  
  
\- Здесь? Ну нет. Три вылазки за Стену, не больше. Кто-нибудь уж позаботится о том, чтобы он не вернулся. Или кто-нибудь из новобранцев, или те, кому надоест вся эта суматоха вокруг него.  
  
\- Да, - сказал Эд . - Я тоже так думаю.  
  
На следующее утро Эдд был у Боуэна Марша. Толстяк долго разъяснял ему детали нового списка и те его пункты, которые требовали особого внимания.  
  
\- Никто из рыцарей не вычистил конюшни, как полагается, - сказал Марш. - Останься и проследи, если потребуется, покажи, как это делается. Они могут не знать. Ты отвечаешь за то, чтобы конюшни были вычищены как следует, и если это не будет сделано, завтра отправишься чистить их сам.  
  
\- Да, м'лорд.  
  
\- Можешь идти.  
  
\- Одну минутку, если позволите. У меня есть предложение.  
  
Марш непонимающе уставился на него, переваривая тот факт, что у Эдда могут быть свои мысли. В этом не было ничего личного, просто Марш был уверен, что, что весь разум мира сосредоточен в его голове, и все заслуживающие внимания идеи должны рождаться там. Эдд почесал затылок.   
  
\- Вообще-то это вы подали мне эту мысль.  
  
Марш кивнул, в этом было гораздо больше смысла.   
  
\- Конечно, Толлетт. Что ты хотел сказать?  
  
\- Ну, вы говорили вчера о том, что от Цареубийцы одни неприятности, - начал Эдд. - И мне кажется, если он так и будет создавать проблемы, рано или поздно от него кто-нибудь избавится, чтобы покончить с этим.  
  
\- И?  
  
\- Я не очень хорошо умею считать, не то, что вы, м'лорд, но слышал о том, что в Утесе Кастерли полно золота, а мы все знаем, что на Стене его маловато. Может быть, если Цареубийца не помрёт, ему понравится на Стене, и он напишет своему отцу и попросит его прислать немного золота сюда.  
  
\- Очевидно. И что?  
  
\- Ясно, что он будет разведчиком, а все эти новенькие уже умеют махать мечами. Что плохого в том, чтобы пропустить обучение и сразу привести его к присяге? Тогда вы бы смогли его быстренько отправить в Восточный Дозор или Сумеречную Башню, где будет поспокойнее, и где меньше вероятность того, что он умрет до того, как Дозор получит его золото.  
  
Марш нахмурился.   
  
-Если мы позволим ему принять присягу так быстро, это будет вразрез с заведенным порядком. Но ты прав. Я тоже размышлял как раз об этом с тех пор, как мальчишка начал создавать проблемы, и намекал ведь тебе на что-то такое.  
  
\- Конечно, м'лорд, вы разве что напрямую не говорили, так я и пришел к этой мысли.  
  
\- Я поговорю с лордом-командующим об этом. Да, да, это хорошее решение. Очень хорошо. - Последние слова он произнес таким тоном, будто бы пытался отделаться от Эдда поскорее, но Эдд только об этом и мечтал. Уходя от Марша, он подумал:  _Это лучшее, что я сделал в этом году_. Он улыбнулся бы, если бы не боялся, что его репутация погибнет, если кто-нибудь увидит. Но на долю секунды выражение его лица стало менее мрачным.  
  
Когда Эдд вернулся вечером в Кремниевые казармы, на его постели лежал самый прекрасный плащ, который он когда-либо видел, и большой мех дорнийского. Сверху была записка.  
  
Гаред, Дайвен и Глухой Дик Фоллард сидели там же, уставившись на подарки.  
  
\- Я бы забрал вино, - сказал Гаред, - но с твоим везением, это вполне может быть отрава. Подумал, что не буду рисковать  
  
\- Что там буквы говорят? - спросил Дайвен.  
  
Эдд поднял записку, почти ожидая прочесть угрозы. Но вместо этого в записке было криво, почти неразборчиво написано:  _"Ланнистеры всегда платят свои долги"._ Эдд моргнул.   
  
\- Это подарок.  
  
\- От кого?  
  
\- От лорда-командующего, - соврал он. - Я кое-что сделал для него. Пустяк. Видите тут солнце на вине? Это дорнийское, а лорд-командующий родом из Дорна. Но тут слишком много для меня одного, кто-нибудь еще будет?  
  
Это быстро прекратило все расспросы, к его облегчению. Если бы стало известно, что он помог Цареубийце, ему самому бы не поздоровилось. И все же, то, что мальчишка отблагодарил его, говорило о многом.  
  
Теперь у сира Джейме будут честные шансы, ему не придется постоянно сражаться и бояться собственных братьев. Что бы ни случилось дальше, все будет в его собственных руках.  
  
  
Во второй раз в своей жизни сир Джейме Ланнистер преклонил колени в септе, чтобы принести клятву Семерым. В первый раз на нем была золотая туника, и он провел всю ночь в бдении на коленях у ног Воина, он был взволнован и искренен. Когда наступило утро, явился Эртур Дэйн, величественный в своем белом облачении, и с улыбкой коснулся его плеча своим мечом, носящим имя Рассвет.  
  
На этот раз Джейме был в черном, и рядом с ним были только неприветливый старый Мормонт и жалкий септон, который еле передвигал ноги. Септон обходил темную септу, зажигая свечи перед каждым из Семерых, его дряхлое тело волочилось по септе невыносимо медленно.  
  
В то утро Джиор Мормонт разыскал Джейме и сообщил ему, что они изменили планы касательно его присяги. До его прихода Джейме, которому было предписано еще оставаться в постели, лежал на своей ветхой койке и читал письмо от Серсеи, уже ожидавшее его на Стене, когда он сюда прибыл.  
  
Помимо выражений негодования по поводу его решения уйти в Дозор и своих сожалений о его судьбе, она также писала, что отец и Джон Аррен устроили ее брак с Робертом. И как бы неприятен ей ни был Роберт, как бы зла она ни была на него за то, что он отправил Джейме на стену, ее горячее желание стать королевой чувствовалось в каждом слове.  
  
С момента вынесения приговора Джейме иногда размышлял о том, чтобы бежать и вернуться за ней. Ее письмо положило конец подобным мыслям. Серсея хотела быть королевой и была довольна своей судьбой, а что Джейме мог дать ей, кроме жизни в изгнании? Ей бы такая жизнь не понравилось.  
  
Он так погрузился в чтение, что внезапный стук в дверь заставил его подскочить. Он потянулся за мечом, но не стал поднимать его, памятуя, как вчера едва не заколол Эдда Толлетта. Узнав Первого Разведчика, одного из тех помешанных на своей чести северян, которые отправляются на Стену без всяких на то разумных причин, он уставился на него.  
  
\- Мне на сегодня не выдали никаких дел, - сказал ему Джейме, предполагая, что Мормонту надо доставить какое-нибудь сообщение или исполнить какое-то другое поручение.  
  
\- Ты примешь присягу сегодня вечером, - сказал Мормонт. - На закате будь в септе.  
  
Джейме озадаченно нахмурился.  
  
\- Мастер-над-оружием говорил нам...  
  
\- Лорд Кворгил планирует приводить новобранцев к присяге постепенно, все верно. Ты как раз будешь первым.  
  
Джейме недоверчиво прищурился.   
  
\- Спустя всего шесть дней? Что это всё значит? Вы собираетесь меня отправить за Стену поскорее в надежде, что меня там убьют?  
  
\- Мы собираемся отправить тебя в другой замок, - поправил его Мормонт, - подальше от людей Таргариенов, в надежде, что тебя там не убьют. Это предложил Боуэн Марш, но он упомянул Эддисона Толлетта, так что я предполагаю, что идея на самом деле принадлежит ему.  
  
Джейме не мог скрыть удивления.   
  
\- Какое ему дело до меня?  
  
\- Он хороший человек. Думаю, он хотел, чтобы у тебя были те же шансы, что и у других.  
  
Мормонт помолчал.  
  
\- Ты отправишься в Сумеречную Башню на рассвете. Тебе там понравится. Теснина - обычный маршрут, которым налетчики следуют к югу от Стены, так что тамошние разведчикам довольно часто участвуют в стычках. Ты, конечно, будешь разведчиком, уверен, это тебя не удивляет.  
  
Ничто не могло скрасить Стену в его глазах, но Джейме почувствовал огромное облегчение, словно с его плеч сняли тяжелый груз. Уже то, что он сможет спать, не опасаясь, что кто-то перережет ему горло, значило немало.  
  
После того, как Мормонт ушел, Джейме провел остаток дня, размышляя и перечитывая письмо Серсеи. Он представлял себе плавный изгиб ее запястья, как сверкали ее глаза, когда она изливала на бумагу свой гнев, и как они блестели, когда она писала, что станет королевой.  
  
Когда наступил вечер, Джейме оделся в лучшее, что у него было, из бесконечного числа черных одеяний, которые отец отправил вместе с ним, ощущая горечь во рту от всей этой черноты. У него руки чесались сорвать с себя эти тряпки одну за другой и бросить в огонь.  
  
 _Я действительно собираюсь сделать это_ , осознал Джейме, застегивая плащ фибулой со львом.  _Я собираюсь присягнуть сраному Ночному дозору._ Что бы подумал сил Эртур?  
  
Вместе с вещами Джейме, отец отправил мех дорогого вина, которое было предназначено лорду-командующему. Джейме не стал отдавать его, не желая, чтобы это выглядело как попытка подлизаться. Он захватил с собой мех, выходя из своей комнаты, а заодно и лишний плащ, сшитый из теплой шерсти, мягкой, словно летние облака. Нацарапав записку, он отнес всё в Кремниевые казармы, где по большей части спали братья. Какой-то паренек показал ему койку Эдда Толлета, и Джейме сложил вещи возле его подушки, надеясь, что никто не додумается присвоить такую очевидную вещь, как плащ.  
  
В любом случае, он намеревался перед отъездом убедиться в том, что плащ нашел своего владельца.  
  
Септон зажег свечу перед Неведомым, сделал шаг назад и обратил запавшие глаза на Джейме.   
\- Боги слушают. Говорите, когда будете готовы, сир.  
  
Джейме вспомнил Харренхолл, вспомнил, как он преклонил колени на траве перед королевским шатром на глазах у всех. Когда он произнес клятвы, сир Герольд помог ему встать и вручил ему белый плащ. Как ликовала толпа! Он до сих пор слышал, как они приветствовали его, видел улыбки на лицах и помнил свою ослепляющую радость.  
  
 _Я не хочу больше клятв. Я не хочу ничего этого._  
  
Глаза присутствующих были прикованы к нему, все ждали. Нужно было кончать с этим.  
  
\- Ночь собирается, и начинается мой дозор, - заставил себя произнести Джейме. Его голос сорвался, ему хотелось наброситься на Мормонта и септона и выгнать их из септы. Прижав руку к зудевшим швам на лбу, он с трудом продолжил. - Он не окончится до самой моей смерти.  
  
 _Больше похоже на то, что говорит палач жертве._ Джейме кое-как подавил смешок.  
  
\- Я не возьму себе ни жены, ни земель, не буду отцом детям.  
  
Его взгляд упал на Деву. Как ему сказали, эти слова подразумевали, что он не может быть с женщиной. Это не имело значения. Единственная женщина, которую он желал, Серсея, была недостижима.  
  
\- Я не надену корону и не буду добиваться славы. Я буду жить и умру на своём посту.   
  
Он перевел глаза на Старицу.  _Если кто-то из вас существует на самом деле, и если кому-то есть до меня дело, сделайте так, чтобы я не состарился здесь._  
  
\- Я — меч во тьме; я — дозорный на Стене; я — огонь, который разгоняет холод; я — свет, который приносит рассвет; я — рог, который будит спящих; я — щит, который охраняет царство людей.   
  
 _Еще бы я понимал, что вся эта чушь значит._  
  
\- Я отдаю свою жизнь и честь Ночному Дозору среди этой ночи и всех, которые грядут после неё. -  _Моя жизнь окончена, и чести у меня нет,_ подумал он,  _подавитесь моей клятвой_.  
  
\- Ты преклонил колени c позором, - сказал Джиор Мормонт. - Встань же теперь, муж Ночного дозора, свободный от прошлого, незапятнанный бесчестьем.  
  
Если бы все было так, как он говорил, Джейме бы не посылали в другой замок. Это звучало так глупо, что Джейме не сдержал смешок, и на лице первого разведчика заиграли желваки.  
  
Когда Джейме получил свой белый плащ из рук сира Герольда, он чувствовал себя совсем иначе. Мальчик стал мужем, Юный Лев превратился в рыцаря Королевской Гвардии. Сейчас же он чувствовал лишь усталость и голод, и принесенная клятва радовала его лишь тем, что завтра он сможет покинуть Черный замок.  
  
Мормонт вздохнул. По его лицу Джейме увидел, что он всерьез собирается поздравлять его, и рассмеялся.   
\- Мне здеcь немногим лучше, чем на плахе, так что избавьте меня от ваших фальшивых любезностей, поберегите для кого-нибудь другого. - Он изобразил лучезарную улыбку. - С другой стороны, здесь так холодно, что я скорее всего замерзну до смерти еще до конца зимы. Тогда нам обоим будет хорошо.  
  
Он повернулся и вышел прежде, чем Мормонт смог ему ответить, спиной ощущая исходящую от него неприязнь.  
  
 _И все же это было лучше, чем день, когда я присягнул Эйрису_ , подумал Джейме и снова рассмеялся, делая шаг в холодную ночь.


	3. И начинается мой дозор I

Толстый ковер покрывал большую часть каменного пола в солярии сира Дениса Маллистера, в камине уютно потрескивал огонь. Книжный шкаф и стол соснового дерева хорошо тут смотрелись, дальнюю стену украшала картина, изображавшая Сигард в приглушенных тонах. Но несмотря на все попытки как-то украсить комнату, она выглядела не лучше, чем темные залы в недрах Утеса, где Джейме и Тирион когда-то играли в прятки.  
  
Стены были темными, и два крохотных высоких окна пропускали только тусклый свет. Зато из них сильно сквозило. Даже в шерсти и мехах Джейме мерз.  
  
Сир Денис выглядел одновременно и царственно, и уныло. Он был изящным мужчиной с правильными и красивыми чертами лица, и в то же время он казался Джейме порождением Стены – что-то такое было в бледности его кожи, в твердом взгляде его светлых глаз. На нем был только дублет и не самый плотный плащ, но он как будто не замечал холода.  
  
Джейме представился, они обменялись положенными любезностями. Джейме уселся в кресло напротив Маллистера, но от предложенного вина отказался. Сир Денис отставил свой кубок и соединил руки на столе.  
  
\- По словам лорда-командующего Кворгила, Черный замок тебе не подходит.  
  
\- А кому-то он подходит? – сухо спросил Джейме.  
  
Маллистер посмотрел на Джейме из-под густых бровей.  
  
\- Я имею в виду твои неприятности с теми, кто поддерживал Таргариенов.  
  
 _Неприятности. Так это называется_. Джейме не потрудился ответить, Маллистер явно знал, к чему он ведет.  
  
Старый рыцарь сделал еще глоток вина, не уронив ни капли на свою внушительную серебряную бороду.  
  
\- Меня не удивляет твое молчание. Предполагается, что на Стене человек освобождается от своего прошлого. Должно быть именно так.  
  
 _Вы правда в это верите, или это шутка такая?_ Джейме ожидал выволочки, угрозы наказания, если его поведение не изменится. Его лицо сохраняло непроницаемое выражение.  
  
\- Если я не сделал ничего плохого, к чему эта аудиенция? Не думаю, что это принято.  
  
\- Так же, как не принято отправлять в Сумеречную башню рыцарей твоего статуса. Я не со всеми поступками твоего отца согласен, но он великий человек, даже если его нельзя назвать добрым, и ты происходишь из великой семьи.  
  
\- Сир?  
  
\- Я встречался с тремя твоими дядьями на турнире. С Тигеттом, когда он был даже младще, чем ты сейчас, и с братьями твоей матери. Это были прекрасные рыцари. Я отлично помню сира Тигетта. В свои шестнадцать лет он был настоящим мужчиной и побеждал c изяществом. Ты напоминаешь мне его. Может быть, из-за взгляда. Как будто ты бы вышел на бой против целого мира – и, возможно, и победил бы.  
  
У Джейме ком подступил к горлу. Он внезапно осознал, как сильно ему не хватает его дяди.  
  
\- Ты выступал на турнирах? – спросил сир Денис.  
  
\- На турнирах оруженосцев.  
  
\- Тебя же уже два года как посвятили в рыцари.  
  
\- После Харренхолла Эйрис не интересовался турнирами. -  _А в турнире в Харренхолле мне не позволили участвовать_. Если бы он участвовал, возможно, он бы победил Рейгара. Тогда бы все было по-другому.  
  
Сир Денис хмыкнул и погладил бороду.  
  
\- Вы все еще не сказали, зачем я здесь.  
  
\- Я хотел прояснить твое положение. Ты – сын богатейшего лорда Вестероса. Твоя сестра скоро станет королевой, – Джейме попытался не скривиться, – и помимо твоих связей, ты сам обладаешь выдающимися талантами.  
  
Это звучало достаточно абсурдно, чтобы отвлечь его от мыслей о Серсее.  
  
\- Нужно убить еще какого-нибудь короля за Стеной?  
  
\- Ты самый юный рыцарь, принятый в Королевскую гвардию, - твердо сказал сир Денис. – Один из самых юных рыцарей на памяти ныне живущих. Два года ты учился у лучших рыцарей нашего времени. Да, ты оступился. Но мне достаточно лишь взглянуть на тебя, чтобы увидеть твой потенциал. У нас здесь есть хорошие люди, но даже лучшие из них – это преступники, бастарды, крестьяне. Они делают то, что от них требуется, но они не рождены для того, чтобы вести за собой других.  
  
 _Я все это уже слышал однажды._  
  
\- Вам написал мой отец? – спросил Джейме.  
  
\- Нет, конечно. Но это очевидно. Кровь, семью и обучение не заменить ничем, а в Вестеросе нет никого, равного тебе в этом. Вскоре ты станешь Первым Разведчиком или мастером-над-оружием, потом ты станешь лордом-командующим. Только подумать – во главе Ночного Дозора брат королевы, возможно, дядя наследника престола.  
  
Его слова были словно железный воротник, смыкавшийся на шее Джейме.  
  
\- В Ночном Дозоре не любят Ланнистеров, - сказал Джейме ровно, хотя ему хотелось кричать. – Мой отец не скрывает, что считает вас ворон посмешищем, и он скорее будет казнить преступников, чем отправлять их на север.  
  
\- Твое присутствие улучшит его отношение к Дозору. Ты сможешь стать великим, если только будешь вести себя, как подобает высокорожденному…  
  
\- Прекратите! – Джейме устал, замерз, последние несколько дней он провел, выполняя самую грязную работу в Черном замке, он не спал сутками, опасаясь, что кто-нибудь убьет его, если он заснет. И теперь сер Денис пытался снова взвалить на его плечи то бремя, от которого он бежал в Королевскую гвардию.  
  
\- Сир…   
  
Джейме вскочил и ударил ладонями по столу.  
  
\- Я сказал, прекратите! Мне не нужно это все. Ночной дозор – это просто прославленная тюрьма, и мне плевать, пусть все мы тут окоченеем до смерти, включая меня. Мы – отбросы Семи королевств, нас отправили на север помирать, чтобы приличным людям не приходилось терпеть нашу вонь. Я здесь лишь потому, что мне пришлось…  
  
\- Я слышал другое.  
  
Джейме резко замолчал. Маллистер продолжил.  
  
\- Лорд Старк написал, что ты сам вызвался отправиться на Стену, когда возникло опасение, что в противном случае твой отец может продолжить войну.  
  
Джейме опустился в кресло, его гнев иссяк.  
  
\- Я много лет провел на Стене, Джейме Ланнистер. Если я что и узнал за эти годы, так это то, что люди сложные создания. Здесь немало тех, кто жил хорошо и правильно, но совершил ошибку. И я спрашиваю себя, не произошло ли с тобой то же самое. Тебя посвятил в рыцари Меч Зари. Не могу представить себе, чтобы он сделал это, не считая тебя достойным.  
  
\- Я убил своего короля!  
  
\- И вскоре после этого принес жертву, достойную каждого рыцаря. Печально, что семнадцатилетнему мальчику – не кривись, я достаточно стар, чтобы называть тебя так – пришлось оказаться в твоем положении. Печально, что тебе пришлось сделать тот выбор, который ты сделал.  _– В самом деле?_  – Но все это не отменяет того, кем ты был, кем ты мог бы стать.  
  
Джейме снова встретился с ним взглядом.  
  
\- Я же сказал вам, я никем не хочу становиться.  
  
\- Как скажешь. Оставим пока этот разговор. Но я советую тебе держать себя в руках. Ты рыцарь, веди себя соответственно.  
  
 _Седьмое пекло._  
  
\- Неужели кому-то здесь не насрать?  
  
\- Мне. И следи за своей речью.  
  
\- Моей…  
  
\- Сядь ровно и перестань дуться. Мне нужно еще кое-что тебе сказать, и я жду, пока ты прекратишь вести себя как ребенок.  
  
Ошеломленный Джейме послушался.  
  
\- Хорошо, - сир Маллистер оглядел его и удовлетворенно кивнул. – Завтра отправишься в свою первую вылазку. Лучше тебе поскорее набраться опыта, и люди к тебе попривыкнут.  
  
Пока что это было самое разумное из всего, что он сказал. Может, Джейме наткнется на банду одичалых и получит шанс проявить себя в деле, как с Братством Королевского Леса.  
  
\- Отлично, - приободрился Джейме.  
  
\- Это будет рутинная разведка, - продолжил Маллистер, и Джейме снова скис.  _Вот тебе и шанс проявить себя в деле._  – Осмотришься, узнаешь местность, это тебе пойдет на пользу. Отправишься с нашим лучшим разведчиком.  
  
Джейме вспомнил узкий Мост Черепов, скалистые горы, темный лес. Да, с проводником даже лучше.  
  
-Но хочу предупредить, чтобы ты не воспринимал все, что говорит Манс Разбойник, за прописную истину, - продолжил Маллистер. – У него весьма своеобразный взгляд на некоторые вещи.  
  
\- Тогда почему бы не отправить меня с кем-то другим?  
  
\- Манс – наш лучший разведчик. Он возвращал украденных девиц, договаривался с одичалыми о торговле. В этом году он смог добиться перемирия с кланом, который десятилетиями не давал покоя Медвежьему острову.  
  
\- У него есть какие-то особенные уловки?  
  
Старый рыцарь наклонился вперед.  
  
\- Он сам наполовину одичалый.  
  
Джейме представилось существо с ростом и внешностью Грегора Клигана, с мохнатой бородой и копной спутанных волос, всё в черном.  
  
\- Седьмое пекло! Но как так вышло?  
  
\- Не богохульствуй. – Сир Денис вздохнул. – Не все братья Дозора блюдут свои обеты. В Кротовом городке есть бордель, - в его голосе прозвучало отвращение, - и есть одичалые женщины. Когда припрет, люди становятся неразборчивыми. Отцом Манса был нарушивший клятву брат Дозора. Его мать была убита вместе с другими одичалыми спустя пару-тройку лет, но разведчики не смогли убить ребенка и забрали его в Черный Замок, так что он вырос в Дозоре. Он хорошо обучен, но необуздан.  
  
\- Необуздан, - повторил Джейме. Заросший громила в его голове кровожадно оскалился.  
  
\- Некоторые его идеи… - Маллистер покачал головой. – В общем, я хочу, чтобы ты учился у него только тому, что имеет отношение к разведке и выживанию за Стеной. На остальную чепуху не обращай внимания, хотя слишком пренебрежительно с ним держаться не стоит. Его все любят, это не тот человек, которого ты захочешь видеть своим врагом. – Сир Денис сделал глоток из своего кубка. – Если хочешь прицениться к нему, он тренируется вечерами. Лорд-командующий писал мне, что тебе было сложно найти противника по силам в Черном Замке, но Манс может тебя удивить.  
  
\- Понятно, - сказал Джейме. Он сомневался, что бастард-одичалый будет ему достойным соперником, но, возможно, он владел какими-нибудь хитрыми варварскими приемчиками. – Значит, его зовут Манс Разбойник?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Я взгляну на него.

 

Снаружи Сумеречная Башня выглядела еще более неуютной, чем внутри. Завывающий ветер пронизывал до костей. Джейме запахнул плотнее плащ и направился в сторону тренировочной площадки. Различив звон мечей, он замедлил шаг и приподнял брови. Когда же он обогнул главную башню замка и увидел саму площадку, губы его тронула улыбка. Площадка представляла собой всего навсего квадрат утоптанной земли между оружейной и казармами, но это было самое оживленное место из виденных им на Стене. Три пары сражались одновременно, еще дюжина братьев смотрела на них, некоторые были в доспехах и ждали своей очередь. Царившая на площадке атмосфера напомнила ему утренние тренировки Королевской Гвардии или даже тренировки оруженосцев в Крейкхолле. Вид площадки подтверждал слова Джиора Мормонта, о том, что обитателям этого замка приходилось часто сражаться. В Черном замке кроме новобранцев мало кто регулярно тренировался с оружием. Похоже, будет, чем скрасить это жалкое существование.  
  
Среди тех, кто наблюдал за поединками, Джейме заметил двоих, которые выглядели вполне безобидно. Оба были гладко выбриты, у одного волосы были цвета грязной соломы, у второго волосы были темнее и доставали до плеч. Они сидели на скамье, прислонившись к стене оружейной и весело болтали, и Джейме решился попытать счастья с ними. Он приблизился. Тот, что был моложе, светловолосый, первым заметил его и что-то прошептал своему приятелю, который тоже поднял глаза и широко улыбнулся, напомнив Джейме истории о Ланне умном.  
  
\- Ты же Цареубийца? - Он с вызывающей прямотой смерил взглядом Джейме с ног до головы. - Слухи ввели меня в заблуждение. Люди о тебе чего  только не говорили, а ты, оказывается, просто смазливый лорденок!  
  
Наверное, месяцы прошли с тех пор, как кто-то улыбался ему. Джейме попытался не выдать своего удивления.  
  
\- Ну это, по меньшей мере, несправедливо, - ответил он, приняв нарочито надменный вид. Эдд Толлет был прав, Джейме были нужны друзья, не стоило с самого начала лезть в бутылку из-за шутки. - Смазливый это слишком слабо. Великолепный мне, пожалуй, больше подходит. И не забывай прибавлять «милорд», когда ко мне обращаешься.  
  
Незнакомец расхохотался.  
  
\- В жизни никого не называл «милордом». Ну а если кроме шуток, как тебя называть? На твоем месте, я бы оставил Цареубийцу, за этим прозванием есть своя история.  
  
Джейме вспомнил слова Эдда о героях. К тому же, этот человек  _спросил._  
  
 _-_ Зови как хочешь, не буду отрицать, что убил короля.  
  
\- Зачем ты здесь, Цареубийца? - спросил второй. - Собираешься смотреть или будешь сражаться? - Он был всего на несколько лет старше Джейме, и судя по выговору, низкого происхождения, с запада или из Речных Земель. Говоря, он смотрел на лицо Джейме, но не в глаза. Он был не так боек на язык, как его товарищ.  
  
\- Сир Денис предложил мне пофехтовать с Мансом Разбойником, - сказал Джейме.  
  
\- В самом деле? - Темноволосый глянул за спину Джейме, - Блейн, приведи-ка Куорена.  
  
Блейн кивнул и ускользнул куда-то.  
  
\- Манса здесь нет? - спросил Джейме, недовольный тем, что придется сражаться с кем-то другим.  
  
\- Ну, среди них, — он указал на братьев, которые наблюдали и ждали своей очереди, - я его что-то не вижу, и если бы он был на площадке, мы бы его заметили. Не переживай, Куорен свирепый противник.  
  
Блейн вернулся с другим дозорным, раскрасневшимся и запыхавшимся. Его поединок прервали в самом разгаре. Он был ростом с Джейме, и у него было мрачное выражение лица, которое неприятно контрастировало с непринужденной улыбкой темноволосого, все еще сидевшего на скамье. Но весь облик его и фигура явно говорили о том, что это был воин. Если у него и были какие-то мысли по поводу имени и репутации Джейме, по его лицу нельзя было понять ничего. Что-то в этом непроницаемом лице напомнило Джейме Эртура и Рейгара, хотя на Куорене был простой вылинявший до серого плащ дозорного, и ни рыцарем, ни принцем он не был.  
  
Куорен молча смерил Джейме взглядом, потом повернулся к своему улыбчивому брату.  
  
\- Ладно уж. Но с тебя должок.  
  
Он хмуро глянул на Джейме.  
  
\- Сходи за броней и турнирным мечом, и посмотрим, можешь ли ты драться.  
  
Джейме не очень-то нравилось, что им командуют, но он почувствовал, что спорить неуместно. Так что он сделал, как было велено, бросив недовольный взгляд через плечо.  
  
Когда он вернулся, все остальные пары уже разошлись.  _Они хотят посмотреть на меня_. Как бы ему это ни льстило, он слишком хорошо ощущал холод в пальцах и скованность в мышцах. И ему совсем не прибавило уверенности то, что Куорен спокойно ожидал его. Прямой как копье, он стоял с мечом наготове.  
  
-Ты, кажется, волнуешься, - заметил разведчик, в голосе его прозвучала едва заметная насмешливая нотка.  
  
-Только за твою гордость, - солгал Джейме.  
  
Его противник улыбнулся — и сразу напал. Но это была обычная уловка, и Джейме без труда парировал. Некоторое время они обменивались ударами, пытаясь обнаружить пробелы в защите соперника. Стиль Куорена не был отточенным, но он компенсировал это быстротой и точностью. Все же Джейме превосходил его в скорости и технике, даже несмотря на то, что ему сильно мешал холод. Он наседал, и вскоре Куорен полностью перешел в глухую оборону. Джейме не мог пробить его защиту, но время шло, а Куорен не делал попытки контратаковать. Он должен был понимать, что это его ни к чему не приведет, что если он ничего не будет предпринимать, рано или поздно Джейме его достанет. Джейме ненадолго придержал свой натиск, заодно давая себя время подумать. Куорен легко позволил ему это, он по-прежнему не форсировал. Это уж точно было ненормально. Джейме осознал, что Куорен специально затягивает их поединок.  
  
Джейме внезапно осенила догадка. Стиснув зубы, он бросился на Куорена. Он с силой ударил его по клинку, и когда его противник слегка потерял равновесие, полоснул мечом. Куорен попытался нанести ответный удар, но Джейме отвел его клинок в сторону и ударил в грудь. Куорен запнулся и уронил вниз острие меча, и тут Джейме врезал ему щитом, сбив с ног.  
  
Тяжело дыша, Джейме повернулся к улыбчивому брату. Тот уже был в облачен в доспех и держал наготове турнирный двуручный меч.  
Стоя в полный рост, в доспехах, он совсем не выглядел худощавым.У него были широкие плечи, осанка не хуже, чем у Куорена. Он был приветлив, по его речи Джейме принял его за бастарда или младшего сына какого-нибудь северного лорда... Кого-то менее похожего на одичалого Джейме не мог себе представить.  
  
\- Манс Разбойник! Это было.... - Джейме хотел сказать, что это было низко, нечестно, но остановился. Это было умно. Никто ведь не ожидал, что в бою противник будет вести себя  _честно_.  
  
Манс повел плечами, словно, разгоняя кровь. В этом простом движении ощущалась смутная угроза.  
  
\- Считай, что это был комплимент. Я обычно не сомневаюсь, что смогу уделать лорденыша, но я не не знал, чего ожидать от тебя.  
  
\- Ты вроде как был разочарован тем, что я не монстр. Ну так я тоже ожидал увидеть кого-то поинтереснее, когда сир Денис сказал, что в тебе кровь одичалых.  
  
Куорен поднялся на ноги, кривясь.  
  
\- Крови одичалых в нем достаточно, не сомневайся. Ты хорошо дерешься, но в следующий раз не тяни до последнего. Ты мог бы меня за это время трижды уложить.  
  
\- Придержи свои советы, сначала я преподам ему пару уроков. - Манс понарошку замахнулся на Куорена, словно прогоняя его. - Лети прочь, ворона.  
  
Джейме не стал ждать, пока Куорен покинет площадку. Он хотел застать Манса врасплох, хоть бы это и была дешевая уловка. Он сделал выпад. Клинок Манса стремительно взмыл вверх. Их мечи скрестились, но в распоряжении Манса была сила двух рук, и он отвел удар Джейме в сторону. Его глаза блеснули.  
  
\- Отлично! Обычно нам приходится долго отучать рыцарей играть по правилам.  
  
Джейме отпрянул назад, чтобы пропустить Куорена и заодно дать себе минуту отдыха. Он совершенно не ожидал от двуручного меча такой быстроты. Манс не позволил ему перестроиться, он тут же напал. Джейме выставил блок, но окоченевшие пальцы отозвались болью на силу удара, и он с трудом удержал меч. За первым ударом последовал второй, столь же мощный и быстрый, как бросок змеи. Джейме не удержал его, и меч Манса обрушился на его бок. Куорен бил сильно, Манс бил больно. Он больше не улыбался, в его холодных глазах была суровая решимость. Прежде чем Джейме смог выпрямиться, тяжелый меч снова взлетел над его головой.  
  
Сжав челюсти. Джейме подставил щит. Дерево треснуло, но удар удержало. До того, как Манс смог размахнуться, Джейме попытался провести свой удар. Он не попал в цель,но Мансу пришлось сделать шаг в сторону, и он сбился с ритма, что позволило Джейме снова и снова атаковать его, и вскоре он смог перейти в наступление. Главным преимуществом двуручного меча была его длина, позволявшая держать противника на дистанции. После того, как Джейме сумел подобраться ближе, он должен бы был уже достать его, но Манс умудрялся все-время на долю шага опережать Джейме. Этот увертливый гад знал, что его меч не годится для того, чтобы парировать,поэтому он постоянно двигался. Его передвижения были настолько плавными и неуловимыми, что Джейме замечал их только тогда, когда его удары, от которых Манс должен был растянуться на земле, едва касались его руки или плеча. Ему никак не удавалось заставить Манса потерять равновесие, зато тот использовал каждый представившийся шанс достать Джейме.  
  
Джейме весь взмок, но пот быстро остывал, и холод пробирал его до костей. Манс всю свою жизнь провел на таком холоде, он был выносливее. Надо было кончать с этим. Отразив следующий удар, Джейме ударил Манса щитом в бок. Тот слегка покачнулся, и Джейме снова врезал ему щитом. Манс выронил меч. Наконец-то! Манс упал, потом перекатился - и исчез. Когда Джейме повернулся, его шлем на долю секунды закрыл ему обзор. В тот же момент вокруг его шеи обвилась рука, и Манс всем своим весом обрушил Джейме на землю. От силы удара у Джейме перехватило дыхание. Всего на мгновение, но этого было достаточно. Манс схватился за щит Джейме и выкрутил ему руку за спину, ударил коленом, и в следующий момент Джейме распластался на животе лицом в мерзлую грязь. Ботинок Манса прижал его к земле, со всех сторон послышались возгласы одобрения.  
  
\- Сдаешься? - спросил Манс.  
  
Он бы скорее плюнул ему под ноги. Манс даже не превосходил его в технике. Джейме был лучше! Но Манс оказался хитрее. Он слишком уверенно двигался после того, как выронил — или бросил? - меч. Это было не случайное везение, это был план, придуманный во время схватки Джейме с Куореном.  
  
\- Сдаюсь.  
  
Манс убрал ногу и отпустил руку Джейме, протянул Джейме свою ладонь. Джейме знал, что от него требуется. Он должен был улыбнуться и показать, что умеет принимать поражение, что может переварить насмешки. Это тоже было проверкой, как и сам поединок. Так делали оруженосцы в Крейкхолле, так делали рыцари Королевской Гвардии. Стиснув зубы, он схватился за ладонь Манса и позволил вороне поднять его на ноги. Стоять было больно. Теперь, когда лихорадка битвы спала, он ощущал каждый пропущенный удар. Манс бил больнее, чем большинство рыцарей.  
  
Манс стянул свой шлем, провел рукой по влажным от пота волосам, потом оценивающе посмотрел на Джейме.  
  
\- Это было неплохо  
  
\- Но и не хорошо, - Джейме позволил себе улыбнуться. - Что меня подвело?  
  
\- Шлем закрывал тебе обзор. - Он заметил, что чужой шлем был плохо подогнан. Джейме был впечатлен. Но Манс говорил дальше, и приятное впечатление постепенно сменилось раздражением. - Еще ты странно орудуешь щитом. Ты используешь его для нападения, но забываешь, что им нужно защищаться. А раз так, то стоит начать тренироваться без щита, в долгих вылазках от них все равно никакого проку, только лишняя тяжесть. Лучше поучись использовать одновременно короткий меч или кинжал. И слушай советы, которые тебе дают. Куорен до этого уже сказал тебе не тянуть кота за хвост, но ты все равно решил кончать только, когда осознал, что я могу выиграть. Оружие создано не для того, чтобы сражаться, оно создано, чтобы убивать. Сражаться приходится только тогда, когда не получается убить быстро.  
  
Джейме прикусил язык почти до крови. Ему хотелось закричать: «Да кто ты такой, чтобы поучать и критиковать меня?». Но он вспомнил, как однажды тренировался с сиром Барристаном. Это был один из тех дней, когда меч пел в его руках, и все ему удавалось. Он с легкостью разоружил сира Барристана и ждал похвалы и признания. Но вместо этого сир Барристан только нахмурился и сказал: «Если во время тренировки тебе все дается легко, это не значит, что ты достиг совершенства. Это значит, что ты перестал учиться». Джейме был обижен, зол, несчастен, проклинал про себя сира Барристана на все лады, и лишь много позже, когда боль обиды утихла, он признал его правоту и сохранил в памяти эти слова.  
  
Он заставил себя не отводить взгляд.  _Мне есть, чему учиться, и Манс оказал мне услугу, указав на это. Глупо будет игнорировать его слова._  
  
\- Над чем мне имеет смысл работать в первую очередь? - спросил он.  
  
\- Учись заканчивать бой быстро. Каждый твой удар должен быть нацелен на то, чтобы завершить поединок. - Манс снова улыбнулся. - Я сильно тебя потрепал или еще попробуем?  
  
Некоторые из зрителей вернулись к своим разговорам. Еще двое начали фехтовать. На краю площадки Куорен что-то шептал Блейну, и судя по его жестам, они обсуждали детали боя Джейме и Манса. Блейн заметил, что Джейме смотрит на него, и одобрительно кивнул. Это молчаливое одобрение подарило Джейме первую передышку за много недель, впервые за долгое время он больше не боялся получить нож в спину, потеряв бдительность. Из его горла вырвался облегченный смех.  
  
\- Что-то тебя рассмешило, Цареубийца? - спросил Манс.  
  
\- Я просто радуюсь возможности тренироваться с достойным противником. - Он поднял меч. - Давай, если я не буду двигаться, я окоченею на месте.

 

Манс сидел со скрещенными ногами на подушке возле очага и напевал «Твоя постель не для меня», подыгрывая себе на лютне. Цареубийца ускользнул из общего зала сразу после ужина, он выглядел смертельно уставшим. Впрочем, он казался изможденным уже тогда, когда прервал разговор Манса с Блейном, а потом они еще хорошо поработали на тренировочной площадке. Жаль, что усталость не смягчила его удары. У Манса все тело болело. Мальчишка мог мило улыбаться и красиво говорить, но в свирепости он не уступал воинам вольного народа. Хотя Манс заранее подозревал, что так может быть. Он слышал о доме Ланнистеров, и было маловероятно, что наследник лорда Тайвина окажется слабаком. Манс любил выспрашивать у новичков песни и истории, и из года в год те, кто был родом с Запада, приносили одну и ту же песню.  
Повинуясь ходу мыслей, его пальцы заиграли другую мелодию, и слова сами легли на язык  
  
 _Да кто ты такой, вопрошал гордый лорд,  
Чтоб я шел к тебе на поклон?  
Ты такой же кот, только шерстью желт  
И гривой густой наделен._  
  
 _Ты зовешься львом и с большой горы  
Смотришь грозно на всех остальных,  
Но если когти твои остры,  
То мои не тупее твоих._  
  
  
\- Интересный выбор.  
  
Манс прервал песню. Шаги Куорена гулким эхом разносились по залу. Он подошел к очагу и сел рядом с Мансом  
  
\- Мерзкая песня, если знать ее историю, - сказал Манс.  _И я ее терпеть не могу._ Его пальцы переключились на более привычный им перебор. Мрачный напев «Дождей в Кастамере» сменился первыми нотами «Дорнийской жены». – Ты слышал эту историю?  
  
\- Только фрагменты. Я не такой любитель историй, как ты.  
  
\- Два дома восстали против дома Ланнистеров. Тайвин Ланнистер сжег замок первого лорда, а его рыцари бросили трехлетнего наследника в колодец. Второй лорд укрылся с семьей и со всеми своими людьми в копях, но Тайвин запечатал выходы и запрудил реку, чтобы она затопила тоннели. Три сотни людей оказались в ловушке. Мужчины, женщины, дети. После этого он сжег замок. Спустя несколько лет, когда кто-то из лордов начал доставлять ему неприятности, Тайвин отправил к нему музыканта, и песни было достаточно, чтобы тот больше не высовывался.  
  
Куорен подумал немного, потом спросил:  
  
\- Как думаешь, Цареубийца по той же мерке скроен? Он улыбается через силу, и у него злые глаза.  
  
Манс продолжал наигрывать «Дорнийскую жену».  _Братья, вышел мой срок_ …  
  
\- Я бы тоже был зол, если бы мне пришлось бросить замок, набитый золотом, и променять всю славу мира на черный плащ. Ну а если тут что-то посерьезнее, то с братьями, у которых мало друзей, вечно случаются какие-то неприятности. То со скалы свалятся, то на банду разбойников наткнутся… Но мне кажется, в нем что-то есть.  
  
\- Тебя восхищает то, что он убил короля, - догадался Куорен.  
  
\- Тише, а то явится Маллистер и начнет на нас цыкать. Я нахожу это интересным, не более. Прежде, чем говорить о восхищении, я бы хотел знать, почему он это сделал. Возможно, он просто добывал победу для своего отца.  
  
\- Каковы бы ни были причины, он нарушил клятву.  
  
\- Удивительно, не так ли?  
  
\- Ты не должен поощрять его в этом.  
  
\- Я? Никогда.  
  
Как будто Куорен не знал его как облупленного.  
  
\- Меня пугает, что ты с ним отправляешься один. Надолго?  
  
\- Маллистер хочет, чтобы мы проверили, не подошел ли Орл ближе к Стене. Они встали лагерем неподалеку на севере, и старик осторожничает.  
  
\- Это женщина ведь с Орлом. Та, которая тебе нравится. – Куорен сказал это тоном, который можно было ожидать от мужчины, ничего не знавшего ни о женщинах, ни о том, как они могут нравиться. Манс пожалел бы его, если бы дурень сам не отворачивался бы от любой возможности исправить это.  
  
\- Зачем тайком подкрадываться к хорошим людям, когда можно заявиться открыто и поговорить. Переночуем у них. Может, я найду подружку и для Цареубийцы, и он будет поспокойнее. Наверняка какой-нибудь бабенке он приглянется. А может, ему мужика надо поискать, как думаешь? Он принял обет безбрачия в пятнадцать лет, что-то тут не так.  
  
Куорен не улыбнулся.  
  
\- Опасно учить клятвопреступника нарушать обеты.  
  
\- Я помню, в чем я клялся старым богам, и там не было ни слова о воздержании.  
  
\- Но офицеры разъясняли, что…  
  
\- К Иным этих офицеров! Ну только не смотри на меня так. Среди нас есть братья, которые велели бы Цареубийце убить первого встречного просто, чтобы проверить, хватит ли у него духу. Есть те, которые вместо того, чтобы посоветовать найти кого-то, кто не против, сказали бы ему взять силой любую понравившуюся. Есть даже те, кто предложил бы ему отыметь еще теплый труп.  
  
\- Не обязательно впадать в крайности.  
  
\- Для тебя это работает. Для меня нет. И Маллистер поручает это мне, потому что мой способ делает меня лучшим разведчиком.  
  
Куорен был лучше всех остальных, но и для Куорена одичалые были врагами, в то время как Манс делал их своими союзниками. Некоторые не видели дальше его черного плаща и не желали иметь с ним дел, и Мансу приходилось сражаться с теми, кто разбойничал, но по большей части вольный народ помогал ему, если ему удавалось найти нужные слова или нужные подарки.  
  
Куорен вздохнул.  
  
\- Я знаю этот взгляд. Что бы я ни говорил, мои слова только подталкивают тебя сделать все наоборот. Просто… будь осторожен. Парень уже говорил с сиром Денисом. Он может навлечь на тебя неприятности, если будешь вести себя с одичалыми слишком уж приветливо. А если он начнет брать с тебя пример, то проблемы начнутся у нас у всех, - добавил он себе под нос.  
  
Манс снова начал играть «Дожди».  
  
\- Я не думаю, что он создаст мне проблемы. Сегодня вечером он старался ни с кем не ссориться, а если он будет ябедничать Маллистеру, друзей ему это не прибавит, он вроде не глупец, должен это понимать.  
  
\- Ты считаешь умным мальчишку, который убил своего короля посреди тронного зала?  
  
\- Куорен, брат. Это самое умное, что только мог сделать поклонщик.

 

По мере того, как они удалялись от Сумеречной Башни, Джейме дышалось все легче. Ему не хотелось признавать, что в Дозоре было хоть что-то хорошее, но он ощущал свободу, покидая Семь Королевств. Двухсотметровая стена теперь отделяла его от владений Роберта, и он почти верил, что сможет за ней скрыться от своих призраков, пусть даже и ненадолго.  
  
Манс насвистывал, и веселый мотив странно звучал в этом унылом окружении. Ветра не было, и кроме стука копыт гарронов, которых они взяли по настоянию Манса, свист был единственным звуком, нарушавшим гнетущее безмолвие.  
  
Они поспорили из-за лошадей. Манс настаивал, что нормальная лошадь будет только помехой, но гарроны были низкорослые, мохнатые, и даже пони, которого Джейме когда-то подарил Тириону, выглядел представительнее. С каждым словом Джейме взгляд Манса становился все тверже и холоднее, и, наконец, он сказал ледяным тоном: «Делай, что хочешь, лорденыш».  
  
 _Он собирается игнорировать меня_ , с ужасом осознал тогда Джейме. Он пошел на попятную и сказал, что ничего не имеет против славного пони. Гнев Манса растаял спустя несколько минут, негодование Джейме продлилось до того момента, как они оказались на Мосту Черепов. Теснина выглядела очень внушительно с высоты узкого моста, на крепкой коренастой лошадке Джейме чувствовал себя увереннее, чем если бы под ним была более резвая лошадь.  
  
Когда они пересекли Теснину, Манс перестал свистеть и ухмыльнулся, глядя на Джейме.  
  
\- Неплохо. Обычно маленьких лордов приходится долго уговаривать, а потом их выворачивает.  
  
Все разведчики регулярно пересекали Теснину, это не был повод для гордости, как бы Джейме ни была приятна похвала.  _Слишком долго никто меня не хвалил, я цепляюсь за любые крохи._  
  
\- В Утесе я нырял со скал, - сказал он, - я не боюсь высоты.  
  
\- Расскажи мне о своем Утесе. Я много слышал о нем. – Манс говорил весело, хотя они вышли на скалистую местность, где было полно укрытий, которыми могли бы воспользоваться одичалые.  
  
\- Много слышал, прозябая здесь? Как тебе это удалось?  
  
\- В Дозоре оказываются новобранцы из всех семи королевств, и от них я чего только не слышал. – Он оглядел Джейме. – Ты тоже должен мне что-нибудь рассказать. Не обязательно личное. Песню, легенду, историю из Века Героев.  
  
Джейме огляделся по сторонам.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что разумно здесь играть в сказителя? Одичалые могут быть поблизости.  
  
\- Разбойники здесь не задерживаются, потому что разведчики каждый день обходят эти места. Те, кто направляется на юг, укрылись бы в Теснине, те, кто возвращается на север, поспешили бы скорее смыться отсюда.  
  
Джейме все еще колебался, и Манс добавил.  
  
\- Не терплю тишины, когда в ней нет нужды. Если ты не будешь говорить, буду говорить я.  
  
Джейме пришлось покопаться в памяти в поисках подходящей истории. Мать рассказывала им с Серсеей разные истории – о западных землях, о доме Ланнистеров, об Утесе. Герион и Тиг рассказывали истории пострашнее, а лорд Тайвин предпочитал поучительные. Когда Тирион был маленьким, Джейме делился с ним своими любимыми.  _Я совсем забыл об этом. Мои истории помогали ему заснуть._  
  
Как там Тирион сейчас? Наверное, известие о том, что случилось с Джейме, разбило ему сердце. Джейме до сих пор не получил от него письма, но он совсем недолго пробыл в Черном замке, возможно, что-то придет в Сумеречную Башню. Конечно, он напишет.  _Если только он не слишком обижен на меня._  
  
Джейме решил, что будет уместно рассказать историю Утеса с самого начала.  
  
\- Утес Кастерли не всегда принадлежал Ланнистерам. До нас были Кастерли, они построили его. – Он посмотрел на Манса, чтобы убедиться, что эта история ему не знакома. Манс дал ему знак продолжать.  
  
-Во времена Века Героев в деревне, неподалеку от нынешнего Ланниспорта, жил воин по имени Корлос. В Западных землях тогда водились львы, и вот, один из них устроил свое логово вблизи деревни и начал пожирать скот. Корлос решил остановить зверя, так что он взял копье и стал ждать льва. Через некоторое время лев появился на поле и убил овцу, после чего скрылся в ночи. Но Корлос проследил за ним до его логова. В жестокой схватке он убил льва и львицу, но потом он заметил двух львят, забившихся в угол пещеры.  
  
Джейме вспомнил два крохотных тельца на ступенях трона, и у него комок встал в горле. Это была одна из тех историй, которую рассказывала ему мать, и которую никогда не повторял отец. Джейме любил ее, но он совсем забыл, как она заканчивается, и вспомнил только сейчас.  
  
\- Он пощадил их, - сказал Джейме мягко. – Корлос пощадил львят, и старые боги были так этим довольны, что послали луч света в пещеру. Солнце высветило жилу золота размером с человека. Корлос переселился в пещеру, он укрепил вход и начал копать. Его потомки продолжили раскапывать пещеру, они построили залы и туннели. Отца Корлоса звали Кастер, отсюда - Утес Кастерли.  
  
Джейме натужно рассмеялся.  
  
\- Не так давно мой дед выследил двух львов, он держал несчастных зверей в клетке в кишках Утеса. Гери считал, что это были последние львы в Западных землях, так что у этой истории символичный конец.  
  
\- Тебе нравится Корлос? – Интерес Манса был настолько неподдельным, что Джейме подавил первый порыв огрызнуться в ответ.  
  
\- Мне он был ближе, чем Ланн Умный. Наверное, потому что он казался благородным, и я считал себя таким же. – Мансу хватило любезности не рассмеяться. – Герион часто говорил, что на месте Ланна, я бы штурмовал Утес с мечом в руке. Мои сестра и брат – вот они умные. Я… - он попытался подобрать подходящее слово, чувствуя себя глупо. – Я скорее прямолинеен.  
  
\- Быть умным не обязательно значит красть замки под покровом ночи, Джейме Ланнистер. – Когда Джейме перевел взгляд на Манса, тот выглядел так, словно ему было так же не по себе, как самому Джейме. Манс прочистил горло. – Я раньше не слышал о Корлосе.  
  
\- Все любят Ланна. Его истории разошлись по всем Семи Королевствам, и песни о нем поют чаще.  
  
\- И на то есть причины. Мне тоже нравится Ланн, это один из моих любимых героев. – Это ни капли не удивило Джейме. Зато его удивила мягкость, которая появилась во взгляде Манса. – Но история про Корлоса тоже хороша. Мне в ней скорее ближе львы.  
  
 _Я совсем не подумал об этом_. Джейме мог бы предположить, что Манс не захочет, чтобы ему напоминали о его происхождении, что он стыдится его или, по крайней мере, сознает, что оно не делает ему чести в глазах других. Сомневаясь, правильно ли он понял, Джейме осторожно сказал:  
  
\- Сир Денис говорил, что ты оказался в Черном Замке после того, как твоя мать погибла.  
  
Манс недобро улыбнулся.  
  
\- Убить зверя, но оставить в живых его детеныша. Ты выбрал подходящую историю. Но с теми львами в клетках у меня тоже, кажется, есть что-то общее. – Он бросил взгляд по сторонам и тряхнул головой. – Глупо звучит, когда вокруг столько свободной земли.  
  
\- Не глупо, - ответил Джейме. – Плащ тоже может быть клеткой.  
  
Манс долго смотрел на него. В его глазах было любопытство и что-то еще. Годами разные люди смотрели на Джейме, но видели не Джейме, а то, что им хотелось видеть. Он не выдержал и отвел взгляд.  
  
Какое-то время они двигались молча. Это было непринужденное молчание, но даже четверти часа не прошло, как Джейме зачесалось нарушить его. Слишком долго у него не было возможности говорить свободно, и он никогда не любил тишину. Манс, видимо, тоже, потому что он заговорил первым.  
  
\- Надо бы мне тебя предупредить, пока мы еще далеко. У Маллистера свой взгляд на эту разведку, и я с ним не согласен. Мы поступим иначе. 

  
У Джейме появилось нехорошее предчувствие. Он заерзал.  
  
\- Что значит иначе?  
  
\- Мы разделим с вольным народом трапезу и договоримся о решении, которое устроит и нас, и их.  
  
Джейме остановил лошадь. Манс развернулся к нему, сделав круг.  
  
\- Они, скорее всего, охотятся в этих местах. Если я им скажу, что они привлекают внимание, они уйдут. Разве это не лучше, чем выслеживать их, сообщать Маллистеру, что они выглядят безобидно, потом неделями отправлять патрули наблюдать за ними, пока кто-нибудь не сорвется?  
  
Это в самом деле звучало разумно. Но еще это звучало как то, что разведчик делать не должен. Неповиновение имело свою цену. Маллистер вполне мог устроить так, что он не будет получать письма и редкие передачи из дома. А если даже сир Денис не зайдет так далеко, лорд Крейкхолл наказывал непослушных оруженосцев, заставляя их выполнять самую грязную и тяжелую работу, и от Маллистера можно было ожидать того же.  _Не говоря о том, как это будет выглядеть. Они и так уже все считают меня клятвопреступником._  
  
\- Наш долг остановить одичалых, а не делить с ними трапезу.  
  
Глаза Манса вспыхнули, перемена в нем была такой резкой, что Джейме вздрогнул.  
  
\- Дозор торгует с вольным народом. Мы обмениваемся информацией. Они нам не враги.  
  
\- Маллистер этого не одобрит.  
  
\- Какое мне дело до того, что одобрит этот старый пень?  
  
\- Наши обеты…  
  
\- Велят нам защищать владения людей. Иногда это значит убивать разбойников. Иногда – держать людей из-за Стены подальше от братьев, которые не понимают разницу.  
  
\- Буквально это, может быть, и не нарушение клятвы, но по смыслу…  
  
\- Цареубийца. – Манс приблизился вплотную к Джейме и схватил его за ворот плаща. Внешне он выглядел совершенно спокойным, но Джейме не купился на это. – Эти люди не замышляют ничего дурного, и они попадут в беду, если мы не предупредим их. Ты рассуждаешь о чести, обетах, но в половине случаев люди используют эти слова, чтобы оправдать свои идиотские поступки. Плюнь на них и спроси себя, как мы должны поступить. Что будет  _правильно_?  
  
Поднялся ветер. Джейме вздрогнул, ощутив, как налетевший ледяной порыв пробирает его до костей, сквозь все слои меха, шерсти и кожи. Он весь похолодел, но северный ветер был не единственной причиной тому.  
  
Впервые он встретил человека, который думал так же, как он, и он не был великим рыцарем, он был одичалым бастардом.  _Два года я ждал этих слов от своих достойнейших братьев. И слышу их случайно от него и по такому пустяковому поводу. Мои представления о чести идут в разрез с представлениями лучших рыцарей Семи Королевств, зато сходятся с бредовыми идеями вороны-полукровки, значит ли это что я настолько лишен чести?_  
  
Джейме схватил Манса за руку и оттолкнул его. При мысли о том, что одичалые могли наблюдать за ними из укрытия, он рассмеялся. Забавно, должно быть, со стороны смотрелись две черные вороны, затеявшие перебранку среди бескрайнего снега и камней.  
  
\- Тебе кажется настолько смешным… - начал Манс, его голосе звучала уже явная угроза. Он бы не спасовал перед своими братьями, как Джейме.  _Если бы я ему сказал перестать рассуждать и слушать Маллистера, он бы мне врезал._  
  
\- Я не над тобой смеюсь, - оборвал его Джейме. – Хотя это и впрямь смешно. Ты знаешь, что Эйрис любил сжигать людей? Это общеизвестно, но я не уверен, все ли новости доходят сюда.  
  
-Что…  
  
Джейме сделал знак, чтобы Манс дал ему договорить.  
  
\- Когда он использовал дикий огонь, мясо плавилось на костях, а человек при этом еще мог быть жив. Невинные люди, иногда женщины и дети. Когда я возмутился, мои братья отчитали меня за то, что я смею судить его. Мы должны были только служить ему. Их считают лучшими людьми Семи Королевств. Ты считаешь, что ты прав, рассуждая иначе?  
  
Взгляд Манса пронзил Джейме.  
  
\- Мне плевать, что они были рыцарями или Королевскими Гвардейцами, или что там еще заставляет тебя считать их великими. Приличный человек не похвалит себя за то, что служит чудовищу.  
  
\- Даже если это чудовище сожжет тебя самого за неповиновение?  
  
\- Я бы лучше сгорел заживо, чем отрекся от себя. И часть тебя согласна со мной. Ты же наплевал на этих рыцарей в конце концов.  
  
Он сказал это, как будто Джейме поступил правильно. Может, поэтому было так просто ответить.  
  
\- Да. Эйрис зашел слишком далеко, и я перерезал ему горло. Я думал, что меня будут восхвалять за это, но слишком скоро осознал, как глупо было этого ожидать. Первым меня обнаружил лорд, которого я знал, я получил рыцарские шпоры, спасая жизнь его отца. Он со своими людьми смотрел на меня, как на дерьмо на своих сапогах. Потом появился лорд Старк, и он вел себя так, как будто я  _был_  чудовищем, а не  _убил_  его.  
  
Манс возмущенно выдохнул.  
  
\- Они не приняли твои объяснения?  
  
\- Я ничего не объяснял. Никто не спрашивал. Никто не хотел знать. В любом случае, когда Роберт судил меня, он вел себя так, что я уверился - не стоило ничего говорить. - Он сжал зубы. – Все, что ты говоришь, звучит разумно. Но я рассуждал так же, как ты, и это привело меня сюда. Зачем мне переживать о том, что правильно, если вот, что я получил в итоге?  
  
В этот раз Манс схватил его за лицо, а не за воротник. Его рука в перчатке стиснула подбородок Джейме, заставив Джейме взглянуть ему в глаза.  
  
\- Ты говоришь так, словно ты ненавидишь себя за то, что последовал приказам, но ты же  _гордился_  тем, что убил короля. Разве этой причины недостаточно? Неужели ты такой слабак, что забудешь об этом и позволишь косым взглядов каких-то лордов сломать тебя?  
  
Джейме вырвался и отпрянул. Он устал говорить о вещах, которые причиняли ему боль, но он не мог показать свою слабость. Он улыбнулся, чтобы снять напряжение.  
  
\- Сир Денис предупреждал, что ты будешь забивать мне голову своими идеями.  
  
Манс ничего не ответил. Потом он отвел свою лошадь на несколько шагов назад, в его голосе больше не было горячности.  
  
\- Маллистер хоть и глупец, но знает, что говорит. Если для тебя это важно, я буду в ответе. Бедный сир Джейме не сбился бы со своего рыцарского пути, если бы его не направлял такой негодяй, как я. – Он откинул волосы с лица. – Ты же не будешь поднимать бучу из-за прогулки в лагерь вольного народа?  
  
\- Мне все равно уже поднадоело быть хорошей вороной. Веди меня к своему вольному народу.

 

Когда небо начало темнеть, Манс показал Джейме пещеру, которую разведчики часто использовали в качестве укрытия, после чего отправил его собирать хворост. Вокруг было много деревьев, так что Джейме быстро управился. Он свалил принесенные дрова в кучу, и Манс пнул выпавшую из кучи палку носком сапога.  
  
\- Мне надо учить тебя разводить костер?  
  
Глаза Джейме вспыхнули.  
  
\- Я вообще-то  _рыцарь_!  
  
\- Некоторые рыцари, которых я встречал, мочиться-то толком не умели.  
  
Джейме закатил глаза, но откинул лишние поленья в сторону и начал складывать тонкие ветки в кучку.  
  
\- Я, конечно, рад, что мы сможем согреться, но не привлечет ли дым разбойников? – спросил он.  
  
Хоть Джейме и упирался вначале по поводу лошадей, в течение дня он доказал, что умел слушать, и когда он спрашивал совета, Манс отвечал ему серьезно.  
  
\- Когда придет зима, холод убьет тебя быстрее, чем разбойники. Если есть вероятность замерзнуть, разводи огонь.  
  
Джейме снял кинжалом сухую кору с полена и положил сверху в гнездо из палочек.  
  
\- Предположим, сейчас не зима.  
  
\- Многие не стали бы сейчас разводить костер, - согласился Манс, - но ночь безлунная, и дым не виден в темноте. Я всегда развожу костер, если есть возможность. Можешь считать это суеверием.  
  
\- Ты слишком здраво мыслишь, чтобы предаваться суевериям. А если всерьез?  
  
То, что делали одичалые, считалось глупыми дикарскими обычаями, поэтому Манс редко углублялся в объяснения. Но сейчас ему была интересна реакция Джейме, который тем временем высек искру и начал раздувать огонек.  
  
\- Вольный народ всегда сжигает своих мертвых, - сказал Манс. – Они разжигают огонь даже тогда, когда в этом нет нужды. Они боятся Иных, и иногда мне кажется, что у них есть на то причины. За Стеной много странного. Ты сам почувствуешь это, когда окажешься дальше на Севере.  
  
Джейме сел возле разгорающегося костра, вытянув руки над пламенем.  
  
\- Что за Иные?  
  
\- К югу от Стены их называют Белыми ходоками. Считается, что огонь отгоняет их. Черные братья даже упоминают это в старых записях.  
  
\- Ты веришь в Белых ходоков.  
  
\- Это так сложно представить? За Стеной магия жива и по сей день  
  
\- Магия, - повторил Джейме c ноткой снисхождения в голосе.  
  
Манс залез в свой мешок, достал оттуда полоску высушенного мяса и протянул ее Джейме.  
  
\- Твой ужин.  
  
\- Ты пытаешься сделать меня более восприимчивым к своему безумию, - сказал Джейме, но мясо взял.  
  
\- Просто прикармливаю, но говорю при этом совершенно серьезно. – Манс прислонился спиной к стене пещеры. – По меньшей мере, в оборотней братья обычно верят. Когда Старый Хаггон еще торговал с Восточным Дозором, никто в Дозоре не сомневался в том, что он варг.  
  
Джейме наморщил нос.  
  
\- Оборотни. Варги. Никогда о них не слышал.  
  
Говорить с ним было все равно, что говорить с ребенком.  
  
\- Оборотни – это люди, которые могут проникать в разум зверя. У варгов это собаки или волки.  
  
\- Это невозможно.  
  
У Манса зародилась идея. Он взял еще полоску мяса и начал работать над ней зубами, пока в его голове вырисовывался план.  
  
\- Владения Варамира, ученика Хаггона, примерно в неделе пути от лагеря Орла. Мы сделаем крюк после того, как договоримся с Орлом. Варамир не скрывает своих умений, по слухам, он сейчас контролирует белого медведя.  
  
Джейме уставился на него.  
  
\- Мы не можем делать крюк длиной в две недели!  
  
\- Маллистер уже привык к тому, что я задерживаюсь, это случается время от времени. Я же не могу допустить, чтобы наш ценный новобранец остался в неведении относительно того, что творится за Стеной. Ставлю свою лютню на то, что оборотни существуют.  
  
\- Зачем мне лютня?  
  
\- Тебе она все равно не достанется. – Манс вытянул перед собой ноги, раздумывая, что мог бы предложить ему лорденыш. Ему не нужна была ни красивая одежда, ни драгоценности, он был практичен. – Я хочу сапоги, как у тебя. Если Варамир таков, как я говорю, с тебя пара сапог.  
  
\- Хорошо, буду и дальше потакать твоему безумию. – Джейме закутался в плащ. – Что бы там ни было, мы, по крайней мере, теперь греемся у огня.  
  
Воцарилась тишина. Обычно в такие моменты Манс давал новобранцам какие-нибудь смехотворные и бессмысленные поручения или пытал их вопросами и подколками, чтобы выяснить, что они из себя представляют, но сегодня он решил просто предаться отдыху. Ему не хотелось играть с Цареубийцей, ему хотелось еще говорить с ним. Джейме два года отирался с такими людьми, как Артур Дэйн и Рейгар Таргариен, наверняка, ему было, что порассказать. И Манс знал, что его собственные слова Джейме воспримет серьезно, в конце концов, он услышал его утром.  _Не просто услышал, он понял_. Манс почти полюбил его за это.  _Плащ может быть клеткой_. Именно эти слова подкупили его.  
  
 _Я собираюсь завести дружбу с лорденышем, зеленым как летняя трава_. Куорен сочтет это за бунт. Кроме того, это было опасно. Вольный народ не давал имена младенцам, пока им не исполнится два года. Слишком многие погибали за это время, не было смысла привязываться. Манс сходным образом относился к новым братьям, и пока они не проявили себя в деле, он называл их только по прозвищам и не сближался с ними.  
  
Маллистер сделал все для того, чтобы с Джейме так не вышло. Прошлым утром он вызвал к себе Манса, чтобы подчеркнуть значимость сира Джейме, и в разговоре поведал ему слишком много личного. Истории о турнирах, в которых Маллистер сражался против его дядьёв, несколько слов о его сестре, которая скоро станет королевой. И что было хуже всего, он настаивал, что Манс не должен судить о Джейме по Эйрису. «Эддард Старк прислал ворона вскоре после того, как король приговорил сира Джейме», - сказал старый рыцарь. – «Он пишет, что парень помешал отцу возобновить войну. Я подозреваю, он скорее слишком молод, чем бесчестен. Он получил свой плащ, будучи еще совсем ребенком, при дворе Эйриса ему было не место».  
  
Несмотря на то, что слова Маллистера вырисовывали слишком яркий и человечный портрет, Манс намеревался держать мальчишку на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но их утренний разговор не оставил ему шансов.  
  
Манс посмотрел на Джейме. Тот кутался в плащ, но все равно дрожал под всеми слоями одежды c надутым выражением лица.  
  
\- Я заберу твой плащ, - решил Манс. – В такую погоду ты себе ничего не отморозишь, надо привыкать к холоду.  
  
Джейме непонимающе взглянул на него.  
  
\- Когда мы с тобой фехтовали, холод тебе сильно мешал, - добавил Манс. – Чем больше ты будешь на холоде, тем быстрее привыкнешь.  
  
Джейме промолчал. Теперь он выглядел скорее раздраженным, чем надутым.  _Так-то лучше_.  
  
Манс продолжал пристально смотреть на него.  
  
\- Что? – буркнул Джейме.  
  
\- Тебе будут ставить в укор твою прекрасную одежду, эти твои волосы, даже то, как ты говоришь. Отшучивайся, если сможешь. Огрызайся. Но не пытайся меняться. Если продержишься, братья привыкнут к тебе. Но ты никогда не заслужишь уважения, если будешь подстраиваться, тебя бы только на смех подняли. В тебе слишком много всего этого.  
  
\- Я и не собирался меняться, - он нахмурился, - слишком много чего?  
  
\- В тебе слишком много от лорда, - сказал Манс. – На Стене людей должны бы судить по заслугам, и считается, что любой может подняться на самый верх. А потом появляется кто-нибудь вроде тебя и доказывает, что всё это лицемерное вранье. И не смотри на людей свысока, это главное.  
  
\- Я не смотрел на тебя свысока!  
  
\- Я перехитрил тебя и уделал, как только мы познакомились, и язык у меня такой же острый, как у тебя. Но на Стене полно крестьян, которые на тебя глаза не посмеют поднять и двух слов связать не могут. Они тоже твои братья. Если захочешь задирать нос, подожди, пока кто-нибудь сам нарвется. А нарываться будут, мы не самая приятная братия.  
  
Джейме знающе улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я подумаю об этом.  
  
\- И не надо улыбаться. Сердишься – смотри хмуро, хочешь ухмыляться– ухмыляйся. Если не знаешь, как реагировать, пусть твое лицо ничего не выражает.  
  
\- Что не так с моей улыбкой?  
  
В его глазах действительно мелькнула обида?  
  
\- Я никогда не видел твоей улыбки, - поправился Манс, - я имею в виду гримасу, которую ты строишь, когда тебе скучно или когда ты не уверен. Она, может, и придает тебе умный вид, но нашим братьям насрать. Никто из них не будет гадать о твоих мотивах, они просто разозлятся и всё. Это тебе не Королевская Гавань.  
  
\- Я заметил это по отсутствию короля, - огрызнулся Джейме кисло. – Чем я заслужил эту выволочку? Я согласился отправиться в твой безумный квест. Я согласился разделить трапезу с вольным народом….  
  
Манс остановил его.  
  
\- Я пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы с тобой было не зазорно водиться.  
  
Румянец пополз по лицу Джейме.  
  
\- Это самое абсурдное…. – он остановился и покачал головой, потом со вздохом прислонился к стене спиной. – Ты даже не представляешь, как это извращенно звучит. То, что я Ланнистер,  _опускает_  меня в их глазах?  
  
\- Зато вольному народу понравится, что ты убил короля, когда они узнают. Они считают всех поклонщиков тщеславными глупцами, и будут впечатлены тем, что ты смог преодолеть худшее в себе. Если тебе от этого легче.  
  
\- Не легче.  
  
 _Пожалуй, стоит кончать этот разговор_. Мальчишка выглядел расстроенным, а не просто раздраженным. Манс закончил с едой и вытер руки о штаны.  
  
\- Твой плащ, - повторил он. – Из него выйдет отличная постель для меня. Если ты, конечно, не предпочитаешь, чтобы я нянчился с тобой. Я не буду настаивать, но….  
  
Джейме расстегнул плащ и швырнул его Мансу в руки.  
  
\- Тебе повезет, если ты завтра не свалишься со скалы с такими разговорами.  
  
\- Я говорю с тобой, как командир с подчиненным. – Манс расстелил плащ и свернулся на нем, положив руку под голову. – Так уж на Стене заведено. В этом я придерживаюсь правил.  
  
Джейме что-то пробормотал себе под нос.  
  
\- Первый дозор твой. Полночи. Заснешь – и я отрежу твои золотые кудряшки и разбросаю их по ветру.  
  
\- Дотронешься до моих волос, и в свой следующий дозор я сам тебе кое-что отрежу.  
  
Манс сделал вид, что не расслышал, но уткнулся в руку, чтобы заглушить смешок. Парень что-то пробурчал про себя, но, когда Манс посмотрел на него сквозь прикрытые ресницы, его лоб был нахмурен, а лицо сосредоточенно. _Может, из него еще и выйдет толк_ , подумал Манс и отвернулся, надеясь урвать несколько часов сна.


	4. И начинается мой дозор II

Джейме проснулся совершенно разбитым и окоченевшим. В спину ему упирался острый камень, лицо обледенело. Услышав, что кто-то поет, он подумал, что это, должно быть, продолжение его сна, но потом вспомнил Манса. Голос Манса не был чем-то исключительным, но его пение приятно было слушать.  
  
Джейме кое-как сел, поморщившись от боли в затекших мышцах. Вчерашний день дался ему нелегко, он отвык целый день проводить в седле. Два года он только слонялся по Красному Замку, а путешествие на Стену было слишком неспешным и расслабленным, чтобы ощутить разницу. Вдобавок Манс то и дело заставлял его слезать с лошади, чтобы показать ему скрытые тропы, съедобные растения, места, где можно было укрыться, отдохнуть или, наоборот, наткнуться на одичалых. И он постоянно мерз. Холод все портил.  
  
Манс сидел снаружи у входа пещеры. На нем не было ни плаща Джейме, ни его собственного, если он и чувствовал холод, то не показывал этого.  _У него, должно быть, лед в жилах вместо крови._  
  
Не находя в себе сил встать, Джейме откинул голову на стену и стал слушать. Песня была ему не знакома, что-то про Старков и зимние розы и похищенных девиц.  
  
\- Это песня о Рейгаре? – спросил Джейме. Некоторые детали истории не совпадали, но Стена была так далеко, что это было не удивительно. Интересно, что стало с девушкой. Когда он уезжал из Королевской Гавани, Лианна еще была с сиром Эртуром и остальными.  _Но я ведь знаю, каким будет конец этой истории. Эртур не сдастся. Никто из них не сдастся. Они все погибнут, выполняя приказ Рейгара. Вопрос лишь в том, что будет с девушкой_.  
  
Манс обернулся и увидев, что Джейме проснулся, прервал песню. Он поднялся на ноги и зашел внутрь.  
  
\- Понятно, почему ты подумал про принца. Я слышал, он даже преподнес девчонке зимние розы. Но это совсем другая история. Баэль-Бард сочинил ее лет двести-триста назад.  
  
\- Не имею даже смутного представления, кто это.  
  
\- Баэль был королем вольного народа. Его песни поют за стеной.  
  
Это уже было интересно.  
  
\- У одичалых есть короли?  
  
Манс поднял свой плащ и начал одеваться.  
  
\- Не такие короли, как ты себе представляешь. Это не титул, который передается по наследству. А чаще всего никакого короля вообще нет. Те, кто приходят к власти, добиваются ее мечом и уговорами. И они не заставляют других себе кланяться, иначе за ними никто бы не пошел. Обычно короли возникают, чтобы собрать армию для похода на Стену, хотя ни один этих походов так не закончился успешно. Что бы ни гнало их на юг - Баэль, насколько я помню, просто не любил Старков – никто не думал, что будет после, и каждый раз северяне останавливали их.  
  
Было бы интересно сразиться с армией одичалых, а если бы Джейме убил еще одного короля, это могло бы даже Старка позабавить.  
  
\- А когда это случалось в последний раз?  
  
\- Чуть более полувека назад. Реймунд Рыжебородый увидел, что Дозор пришел в упадок, и решил этим воспользоваться. Старки и Амберы разбили их наголову, у Рыжебородого не было шансов.  
  
\- А где был Дозор? – если Джейме не позволят сражаться, что ему за прок от вторжения одичалых.  
  
\- Лорд-командующий не знал, что армия Рыжебородого смогла перебраться через Стену. –  _Это что, шутка?_  – Черные братья подоспели только, когда битва окончилась. Лорд Старк велел им позаботиться о мертвых.  
  
\- Пропустить битву и собраться на трупы – чего еще ждать от ворон.  
  
\- В точности мои мысли. – Манс поднял с земли плащ Джейме и вручил ему. – Не так уж и холодно было без него, верно?  
  
\- Если только самую малость, - солгал Джейме. Он натянул на себя плащ, как одеяло, и на мгновение расслабился под теплой шерстью. Его мысли переключились с королей на насущные заботы.  
  
\- Ты по-прежнему намереваешься это сделать? Ну, то есть, поговорить с одичалыми.  
  
\- Не надо так переживать, это совсем не страшно. По крайней мере, когда речь об Орле. Вот Варамир – другое дело.  
  
\- Тогда зачем….  
  
\- Выбрось пока из головы. Он ничего нам не сделает, если мы будет вести себя разумно, и до него еще далеко. Хватит уже валяться, я и так дал тебе отоспаться. Если мы еще задержимся тут, потеряем все утро.  
  
Манс направился к лошадям. Джейме кое-как поднялся на ноги, мысленно проклиная всех и вся. Он, конечно, лучше бы остался в теплой пещере до полудня, но предпочел об этом промолчать.

 

Манс, по-видимому, счел, что вопросы Джейме после пробуждения были вызваны его интересом к королям одичалых, поэтому болтал про них до тех пор, пока местность не сменилась со скал на редкий сосновый лес. Тут он уже признал, что следует быть внимательнее.  
  
\- Здесь вполне можно наткнуться на засаду. Если кто-то на тебя нападет, сразу убивай. Но если попадется лагерь,попытайся сначала выяснить, чем они заняты. Могут быть как разбойники, так и охотники или разведчики или торговцы.  
  
\- Звучит непрактично.  
  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что иначе рискуешь убить невинных людей?  
  
_Я бы предпочел не рисковать своей жизнью из-за этого._ Но вслух он этого не сказал. Не стоило злить Манса, да и не по-рыцарски это было бы.  
  
Через несколько часов езды Манс замедлил ход. В этих местах уже были хорошо заметные тропы, которыми явно пользовались не один год. Не узкие звериные тропинки, а настоящие дороги: они были настолько широкими, что Джейме и Манс вполне могли ехать плечом к плечу.  
  
\- А эти дороги есть на картах? - спросил Джейме.  
  
\- Есть старые карты в Черном Замке, хотя от них мало проку. Лес быстро зарастает, и тропы меняются быстрее, чем ты думаешь. Одни племена зимуют здесь, другие - там, одни дороги зарастают летом, другие — зимой.  
  
\- А как же тогда понять, что где находится?  
  
\- Смотреть и запоминать, - ответил Манс, как будто от этого была какая-то польза.  
  
Вскоре после этого разговора над головой Джейме просвистела стрела, которая воткнулась в дерево слишком близко от его уха. Рука Джейме метнулась к мечу, но Манс перехватил его запястье.  
  
\- Это предупредительный выстрел. Не обнажай оружие. Кто-то выйдет для разговора.  
  
Джейме не пошевелился, повинуясь приказу, но он все же беспокоился, что Манс мог неверно просчитать ситуацию, и это может стоить им жизни.  
  
\- Меня этим не проймешь, - заявил Манс громко. - Выходи, мальчишку только пугаешь.  
  
Словно из ниоткуда появилась воинственного вида девчонка лет четырнадцати на вид, вся в веснушках, с копной спутанных каштановых волос и широко расставленными зубами. В руке она держала лук, на поясе висел рог. На ней были меховые штаны и обтрепанный овчинный плащ, и, в отличие от Манса, она выглядела именно так, как Джейме представлял себе одичалых. Он готов был поклясться, что она в жизни ни разу не расчесывала волосы. Но при этом она была невысокой, тощей и выглядела совершенно обычной.  
  
Он убрал руку с меча. Наверное, опасности в самом деле не было.  
  
\- Что это ты тут вынюхиваешь, а, Манс? - у нее был сильно выраженный северный акцент.  
  
Манс слез с лошади и знаком велел Джейме делать то же. Когда они оказались на одном уровне, стало понятно, что девчонка чуть ли не в два раза ниже каждого из них.  
  
\- Я собирался поговорить с твоим отцом, - ответил Манс. - Отведешь нас к нему?  
  
\- Ну, может он и не прочь поговорить. - Она наконец обратила внимание на Джейме. - А это еще кто такой? Он смазливее, чем я.  
  
Манс вмешался прежде, чем Джейме смог придумать подходящий ответ.  
  
\- Джейме, это Ева, дочь вождя Орла. Охотника и следопыта лучше нее ты нескоро встретишь, так что обращайся к ней, как ... ну хоть как к рыцарю.  
  
\- Уверен, что это неподходящее сравнение. Она еще наполовину ребенок, вдобавок, у нее есть грудь. Хотя по виду так и не скажешь.  
  
Ева прищурилась и посмотрела на Джейме так, словно разглядывала пойманную дичь.  
  
\- И говорит странно.  
  
-  _Я_  говорю странно? - возмутился Джейме.  
  
\- Ева, эту ворону зовут Цареубийцей. Он перерезал горло королю поклонщиков, за это его прислали сюда.  
  
Она отклонилась назад, как будто желая рассмотреть его с другого угла.  
  
\- Что, правда? Прямо королю?  
  
_Может, она и ничего._  
  
\- Он был жесток и заслуживал смерти, так что, да, я убил его. Неважно, королем он был или нет.  
  
Она снова оглядела его с ног до головы.  
  
\- Если Мансу ты нравишься, и остальное тоже правда, может, ты еще и не так плох. Для золотой вороны, который говорит так, словно ему что-то в зад вставили.  
  
Она зашагала, и Манс с Джейме пошли следом, ведя лошадей в поводу.  
  
\- Отец думал, что вороны могут к нам заявиться.  
  
\- Вы зашли слишком далеко на юг, и видно, что вы собираетесь здесь задержаться.  
  
\- Мы пришли сюда поохотиться, думали остаться ненадолго и поторговать. Всего несколько недель. Плакальщик сцепился с другим кланом, и мы решили убраться подальше. Добычи здесь много, проще переждать. Думали, никто не будет переживать из-за этого.  
  
\- Ну Маллистеру только дай повод попереживать.  
  
\- Он еще не засох там у себя в башне?  
  
\- Он знает, что ему на смену вполне может прийти Куорен, так что он не умрет, пока не подвернется кто-нибудь с кровью поблагороднее. Может, теперь, когда у нас есть Цареубийца, он и не будет так упрямо цепляться за жизнь.  
  
Джейме перекосило.  _Я бы бросился в Теснину, если бы кто-то попробовал меня поставить на место Маллистера_.  
  
Ева бросила на него недоверчивый взгляд.  
  
\- Что в нем такого особенного? На него приятно посмотреть, но пройдет пара лет, и если он не помрет, то останется без зубов, отморозит уши и будет обычной вороной, как все.  
  
Картина была настолько пугающей, что Джейме не нашел слов.  
  
\- На протяжении веков все его предки были лорды и леди, он хороших кровей.  
  
\- Ты говоришь про меня, как будто я ценная лошадь, - снова возмутился Джейме.  
  
\- Но это все равно глупо, - заявила Ева, - Когда ты в последний раз приводил Куорена, он выглядел покрепче.  
  
\- Я сражался с Куореном и победил его, - запротестовал Джейме.  
  
Ева посмотрела на него снизу вверх.  
  
\- Правда?  
  
\- Куорен старался затянуть поединок, чтобы я смог увидеть и понять твои слабые места, - сказал Манс, - если бы он так не осторожничал, тебе бы было сложнее справиться с ним.  
  
\- Но ты все равно побил его, это уже что-то. Впрочем, готова поклясться, что Манса ты не побил.  
  
\- Он обхитрил меня, - пробурчал Джейме.  
  
Это ее рассмешило.  
  
\- Все вороны врут, в этом-то их суть. Ты тоже лучше скорее учись хитрить, желторотик, а то долго не протянешь.  
  
К радости Джейме, они вышли к лагерю до того, как этот разговор мог продолжиться. Вот они еще были окружены деревьями, а в следующей миг Ева уже шагнула на огромную поляну, заполненную людьми. Их было около полусотни здесь. Поляна выглядела обжитой — стояли палатки, висела одежда, дымились очаги, сушились растянутые шкуры. Чуть поодаль несколько женщин разделывали мясо на широком плоском камне. Вокруг бегали маленькие дети и собаки, подростки на краю поляны стреляли из луков по самодельной мишени. Лагерь был похож на крохотный городок, затерянный среди лесов на краю земли.  
  
\- Па, - воскликнула Ева, - Я принесла ворон к ужину!  
  
Джейме сбился с шага, и Ева ухмыльнулась, глядя на него  
  
\- Боишься нас, вороненок?  
  
\- Твое лицо точно кого угодно напугает.  
  
-Правда? -переспросила она довольно, - Я тренировалась, чтобы скалиться пострашнее.  
  
_Боги._  
  
К ним вышел человек. Орл, должно быть. Он был низкого роста, но крепко скроен. Борода у него была вполне подходящая для одичалого.  
  
\- Ворон я вижу, - сказал он дочери, - а ты что здесь до сих пор делаешь? Манс дорогу и сам знает. Год просилась, а теперь ждешь, что деревья сами за тебя посторожат? Отведи лошадей к Беку и возвращайся на свое место.  
  
Ева покраснела и пробормотала извинения. Когда она схватилась за поводья его лошади, Джейме ухмыльнулся, после того, как она обозвала его желторотиком и вороненком, ему совсем не хотелось быть с ней вежливым.  
  
Она ударила Джейме по руке, и он инстинктивно дернулся, хотя почти ничего не почувствовал через кольчугу.  
  
\- Ева! - прикрикнул ее отец.  
  
\- Да он меня за задницу схватил. - она мило улыбнулась и ускользнула с лошадьми.  
  
\- Ты все... - но она уже ушла, так что Джейме повернулся к Орлу. - Я пальцем ее не тронул!  
  
Орл умудрился посмотреть на Джейме сверху вниз, хотя был на голову ниже.  
  
\- Ты что, хотел назвать мою дочь врушкой?  
  
\- Но это правда! Зачем бы я стал ее хватать? Там и хватать не за что!  
  
\- Считаешь ее уродиной, да? Ты-то сам похож на лорда, небось считаешь, что моя девочка недостаточно хороша для тебя?  
  
\- Я муж Ночного Дозора, - попытался Джейме, - Я принес обеты!  
  
Орл плюнул под ноги Джейме, но рот его кривился,несмотря на грозные слова, и Джейме наконец осознал, что Орл говорит не всерьез.  
  
\- Да чтоб меня в зад поимели, в жизни ничего такого зеленого не видел, - сказал Орл, повернувшись к Мансу, - откуда вообще берутся такие дети?

Джейме заскрежетал зубами.  
  
\- Из замка на скале у моря, - ответил Манс, - где золотые рудники не оскудевают уже много веков. У него даже меч золотой. Джейме, покажи ему.  
  
Понимая, что выбирать ему не приходится, Джейме вынул из ножен свой меч с золотой головой льва на рукояти, в глазах у льва горели рубины. Клинок, конечно, был всего лишь позолочен, но позолота еще не успела облезть.  
  
\- Да чтоб меня, - присвистнул Орл. – А ты им хоть раз воспользовался?  
  
\- Да. - Джейме повернул клинок так, чтобы на нем заиграл свет, и вспомнил алые разводы на золоте. Плавным движением он опять убрал меч в ножны. – Чтобы убить короля.  
  
\- Того самого, про которого вы поклонщики вечно болтаете? – Орм был впечатлен не меньше, чем его дочь до него. Джейме кивнул.  
  
\- Хар! Значит, ты все-таки замарал его кровью. Ну это уже что-то. Хотя по виду ты все равно летнее дитя. – Орл перевел взгляд на Манса. – Думаю, ты здесь, чтобы сказать, что мы беспокоим Дозор.  
  
Манс подтвердил.  
  
\- Поговорим позже, когда все соберутся за едой, - сказал Орл. – Присматривай за своим юнцом, чтобы он ни к кому не лез. Мне нужно встретиться с разведчиками, которые вернулись с Севера, а Арна пока смотрит, что у нас есть на обмен.  
  
\- Я захватил из замка кое-что. Нам нужны припасы, наша разведка чуток подзатянется.  
  
\- Ты же не знал заранее, что мы задержимся, - запротестовал Джейме.  
  
Манс закатил глаза.  
  
\- Я же говорил тебе, что это не в первый раз. Предпочитаю быть готовым ко всему.  
  
\- А Маллистер знает, что….  
  
\- О да, мы с ним на эту тему не раз уже говорили, - Манс посмотрел на Орла, губы его тронула улыбка. – Я прихватил мех твоего любимого вина.  
  
Орл расцвел.  
  
\- Потолкуй с Арной, она знает, что да как. – С этими словами он ушел.  
  
\- Погоди, - сказал Джейме Мансу, - мы должны теперь ждать, пока он не будет готов говорить?  
  
\- Почему бы нет? Здесь неплохо, и поспим в тепле. – Манс зашагал вперед, и Джейме последовал за ним.  
  
\- Неплохо? Да я в жизни не встречал таких грубиянок, как эта девчонка, а ее отец обращался со мной как с ребенком!  
  
\- Ты вел себя как ребенок. Ты всегда такой дерганый?  
  
_Только когда безумные вороны тащат меня в гнездо одичалых_.  
  
\- Я боялся, что он мне кишки выпустит за то, что я лапал его дочь.  
  
\- За Стеной с этим не так строго. Орл знал, что Ева сделала это в шутку. Даже если бы кому-нибудь из его дочерей взбрело бы в голову лечь с тобой, он бы не переживал по этому поводу.  
  
Джейме остановил Манса.  
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что если бы он узнал, что я спал с девицей, с ней бы ничего не случилось? И он не оскопил бы меня?  
  
\- А ты ее хочешь? – спросил мягко Манс.  
  
\- Она же ребенок!  
  
\- Ну я в Сумеречной Башне уже четырнадцать лет. Орла я знаю примерно столько же, и когда мы познакомились, она уже путалась под ногами. Тебе семнадцать? Ей должно быть примерно столько же, может, на год меньше. – Манс улыбался, а у Джейме уши запылали.  _Теперь и он считает меня ребенком._  
  
\- Как я мог это увидеть, когда на ней столько всего надето? И нет, я ее не хочу.  
  
\- Могу показать тебе, кто из мужчин будет не прочь составить тебе компанию.  
  
\- Я похож на дорнийца? Я не хочу спать с мужчинами. Я вообще не хочу спать с теми, кого я не знаю. - Сказав это, Джейме похолодел внутри. Серсея была в Королевской Гавани. Увидит ли он ее снова? Когда? Он бы не стал изменять ей, никогда. Но раньше он не думал о том, каково это будет.  _Я просто буду блюсти свои обеты, как десятилетиями блюли их сир Барристан и сир Герольд._  Как будто от этого было легче.  
  
Манс наклонил голову и заглянул ему в глаза.  
  
\- Можно и так. Но если тебе захочется все-таки кого-то узнать поближе, ничего такого в этом нет. Кворгил и сам захаживал в Кротовый городок, когда был помоложе.  
  
Джейме провел рукой по лицу со вздохом.  
  
\- Полагаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я имел это в виду, когда речь зайдет о том, чем ты будешь заниматься сегодня ночью?  
  
Манс махнул рукой.  
  
\- Еще не известно, чем я буду заниматься сегодня ночью. Это в Сумеречной Башне ничего годами не меняется. За Стеной все иначе. Кое в чем я не могу быть уверен. – Он посмотрел в сторону, потом снова перевел взгляд на Джейме. – Сам справишься?  
  
\- Хочешь поскорее сбежать к своей женщине? Иди, обещаю, что не буду убивать невиннных, пока ты развлекаешься.  
  
\- Я больше волнуюсь о том, что ты нарвешься, и тебя самого кто-нибудь прикончит, но это все равно успокаивает. – Манс ухмыльнулся и отошел от него.  
  
Одна из женщин, разделывавших тушу оленя, по-видимому, ждала, пока они закончат говорить. Она отделилась от остальных и быстро зашагала к Мансу. Самая обычная, ничем не примечательная женщина с темными, почти черными волосами. Джейме смутился, когда она привычно обняла Манса. Он предполагал, что Манс собирается просто найти какую-нибудь женщину, которая будет не прочь лечь с ним, как в борделе. Но Манс шептал что-то своей подруге, и она тепло улыбалась ему. Джейме попытался не думать о Серсее, глядя на них.

Оставшись в одиночестве, он осознал, что люди на него пялятся. Дети, и даже, кажется, собаки, останавливались, чтобы посмотреть на него. Взрослые худо-бедно делали вид, что занимаются своими делами, но тоже косились. Кто-то дернул его за плащ, и Джейме чуть не подпрыгнул. Но обернувшись, он увидел всего лишь пару детей.  
  
\- У тебя правда меч золотой? – спросил старший, мальчик лет пяти с волосами, торчавшими во все стороны.  
  
\- Где ваши родители? – Джейме понимал, что эти люди не слишком любят дозорных, не считая, может быть, Манса. Он не хотел проблем. И он не хотел, чтобы чужие дети трогали и тыкали его грязными руками.  
  
\- А причем тут они?  
  
Его подруга - рыжая, еще по-младенчески пухлая девочка - просто проигнорировала вопрос.  
  
\- Дай посмотреть!  
  
Манс, по-видимому, решил, что Джейме сам прекрасно справляется, потому что ушел вместе с женщиной к ее подругам, разделывавшим тушу. Не мог же Джейме бежать к нему за помощью. И хотя некоторые одичалые наблюдали за ними, никто не спешил вмешаться. Они скорее забавлялись. Возможно, он действительно слишком запаниковал, когда говорил с Орлом. И, если подумать, останавливать Манса для этого безумного разговора посреди лагеря, наверное, не стоило. Так что наблюдатели, вероятно, просто ждали, пока он устроит очередное представление. Ничего не поделать.  
  
\- Можно посмотреть, но не трогайте, он острый.  
  
\- Мы не глупые, - сказал мальчик.  
  
Джейме во второй раз достал меч на обозрение. Дети вытянули шеи, чтобы получше рассмотреть, но руки держали при себе. Сообразив, что им не видно рукоять и навершие, он опустился на одно колено, положил меч на ладони и развернул его так, чтобы им было видно все целиком.  
  
\- Что это за зверь? – девочка показала на льва.  
  
\- Это лев. Они похожи на сумеречных котов, но крупнее, у них золотой мех и клыки длиной в палец.  
  
\- А зачем он у тебя на мече? – спросил мальчик.  
  
\- Мой отец вождь, как Орл. Лев – это наш символ. Львы отважные и свирепые, и мы хотим, чтобы все думали, что мы тоже отважные и свирепые, как львы.  
  
Мальчик понял и обрадовался.  
  
\- Как кланы на Стылом берегу. Они тоже называют себя волчьими именами и все такое.  
  
\- Да, именно, –  _Понятия не имею_. - Вообще-то на юге некоторые меня звали Львом Ланнистером, потому что думали, что я веду себя как лев.  
  
Девочка покосилась на него.  
  
\- Ты совсем не похож на желтого сумеречного кота.  
  
Джейме убрал меч в ножны, посмотрел на девочку и понарошку оскалился.  
  
\- А теперь?  
  
Она сморщила нос.  
  
\- Это глупо.  
  
Джейме попробовал скорчить другую гримасу и зарычал. Дети захихикали. У Джейме ком в горле встал.  _Отлично, теперь я скучаю не только по Серсее, но и по Тириону._  В любом случае, его брат давно вырос из таких дурацких забав.  
  
\- Спорим, вы двое лучше не сможете. – Если голос Джейме и сорвался, никто не заметил.  
  
Девочка затрясла своей рыжей гривой и зарычала на Джейме, словно бешеная собака. Он дернулся, изображая испуг, и она напрыгнула на него и издала еще один вопль, смутно похожий на звериное рычание.  
  
\- Я, теперь я! – Мальчик тоже зарычал, прыгая вокруг Джейме.  
  
Где-то внутри у Джейме родилось плохое предчувствие, нахлынувшие воспоминания о Рейнис и Эйгоне грозили затмить происходящее здесь и сейчас. Все это было неправильно, так не должно было быть. Рано или поздно ему предстояло сойтись с одичалыми в бою. Не говоря о том, что точно не стоило учить их детей доверять воронам, даже самую малость. Он опять все только усложнял.  
  
\- Я его убила! – закричала девочка, прижав Джейме к земле, она ткнула пухлым пальчиком ему в лицо. – Ты убит! Скажи!  
  
\- Ты победила, я убит.  
  
\- Я хочу убить ворону!  
  
Джейме приподнялся на локтях и увидел, что еще несколько детей подошли и смотрят на них.  
  
\- Ты не можешь сидеть, ты же убит, - возмутилась девочка.  
  
\- Может, он упырь, - предположил один из подошедших.

У Джейме было лишь смутное представление об упырях, почерпнутое из «Семиконечной Звезды», которую ему пришлось читать под присмотром септы, когда они с Серсеей обменялись одеждой. Он схватил рыжую и ее приятеля и повалил их на землю.  
  
\- Вы теперь тоже упыри!  
  
Они растерялись на мгновение, но когда он отпустил их, остались с ним против остальных.  
  
Джейме поднялся на ноги.  
  
\- Те, кого собьют с ног, становятся упырями, но упыри выходят из игры только, если сдаются. Выигрывает та сторона, у которой в конце на ногах остался хоть один человек.  
  
Мальчик, который предложил ввести в игру упырей, поднял кулак и с криком «За живых!» бросился на ноги Джейме. Джейме пошатнулся, но остался стоять. Он заметил, что почти все дети теперь спешили присоединиться к игре. Время замедлилось, как во время битвы. В груди у него саднило, словно с его сердца содрали струп. Он забыл, что так бывает. Забыл неподдельный детский смех. И в то же время он не мог не думать о том, что они вырастут, и, возможно, однажды ему придется убить их, или они попытаются убить его, что плащ снова разорвет его душу надвое.  
  
Девочка постарше вцепилась ему в ногу, помогая мальчишке. Джейме схватил их обоих, они брыкались, хохотали и кричали «Умри, упырь, умри!». Джейме дал им вырваться, зная, что без маленьких побед они быстро потеряют интерес. Они отбежали подальше, победно ухмыляясь, но тут рыжая малявка с воплем набросилась на девочку и повалила ее на землю. Джейме расхохотался, глядя на них. В этом смехе больше не было ни горечи, ни сарказма. Он выкинул из головы мысли о том, как это было опасно, о том, что случилось с последними малышами, которых он знал, о своем брате, запертом за тысячи миль отсюда с ненавидящим его отцом. Он хотел просто наслаждаться этими минутами. Так что он отдался игре и больше ни о чем не думал.  
  
  
Они покинули лагерь Орла на рассвете.  
  
Покачиваясь в седле, Манс думал о том, чтобы бросить Стену. Подобные мысли иногда посещали его. Никогда всерьез. Он знал, что жизнь для вольного народа в основном была суровой и недолгой. Бросив Стену, он бы не слышал ни новостей с юга, ни новых песен, ни историй, и он потерял бы своих братьев. Не играл бы им больше на лютне в общем зале, не препирался бы с Куореном, не доводил бы Маллистера до белого каления. Не было бы больше вечерних тренировок во дворе. Его семья была на Стене. Не считая смутных воспоминаний о матери, другой семьи он не знал. И все равно он думал об этом. Уходя из лагеря Орла, он просто не мог думать ни о чем другом.  
  
Джейме тоже был в дурном расположении духа, хотя накануне он смог переступить через свою уязвленную гордость и умудрился завоевать восхищение большинства детей. Кроха Игритт просила его выкрасть ее, она хотела отправиться на юг и стать львицей. И с Орлом он помог договориться, без труда заболтав и улестив его. В итоге они пообещали клану дать три месяца на устройство своих дел, а Орл поклялся эти три месяца оказывать помощь всем разведчикам, которые будут приходить к нему с миром. Это было больше, чем Манс рассчитывал, и позже он искренне поблагодарил Джейме за помощь. Джейме был польщен, хотя и пытался скрыть это. Но по мере того, как они удалялись от лагеря, он становился все мрачнее.  
  
\- Что-то ты не весел, - сказал Джейме.  
  
\- Ты сам тоже не очень-то радостный, - ответил Манс. - Слезы Игритт тебя не проняли часом?  
  
\- Ей три года, она забудет про меня через неделю. Я просто устал. - Джейме посмотрел на Манса. - А ты? С той женщиной ничего не получилось?  
  
\- Напротив, получилось слишком хорошо. Хейзел, она... - У него не было слов, чтобы описать ее. Она была забавной, острой на язык, милой, но все это было не то. - Она хотела, чтобы я остался. Она уже спрашивала об этом раньше, но на этот раз сказала прямо.  
  
Ему не следовало произносить это вслух. Даже Куорен посмотрел бы на него искоса за эти слова, слишком уж близко это было к предательству.  
  
Под капюшоном лицо Джейме было в тени, но его тон сказал Мансу достаточно.  
  
-Тогда почему ты не остался? - Он спрашивал так, будто бы это бы действительный выбор.  
  
\- Мой дом — это Стена, - ответил Манс, - и я не бросил бы его из-за женщины. Я даже не знаю, хотел бы я ее, если бы знал ее лучше. Мы никогда не проводили вместе больше , чем несколько часов. Если бы я дезертировал, это был бы конец, никакого возврата. Я бы не отрекся от всего ради неопределенности.  
  
\- Но разве в любви нет определенности?  
  
Они были слишком далеко в лесу, поднимать шум и привлекать внимание было опасно, но Манс все равно расхохотался. Только мальчишка его возраста мог говорить такие вещи серьезно.  _Так вот почему ты ни на одну свободную женщину дважды не взглянул. Собираешься всю жизнь страдать по какой-нибудь леди с юга, как положено галантному рыцарю._  
  
\- Любовь — коварное слово, - сказал Манс. - Люди что только любовью не называют. Если любовь — это цепляться за мысли о женщине, чтобы согреваться ими в холодные ночи, и изнывать с тоски, то неопределенней такой любви сложно что-то представить. С таким же успехом можешь закрыть глаза и погнаться за врагом, представляя во всех подробностях идеальный удар, которым ты его сразишь, когда нагонишь. Картинка будет красивая и насквозь фальшивая, удар придется мимо цели, и единственное, в чем можно быть уверенным — в том, что тебе в итоге будет больно. Я стараюсь держаться от такой любви подальше. И поскольку на Стене по-другому любить не выйдет, то пусть эта любовь остается в песнях и историях, а я буду держать глаза открытыми. Глупо и жестоко требовать, чтобы женщина ждала меня вечно. Рано или поздно меня все равно вытеснит другой, и ничьей вины в этом не будет, просто судьба.  
  
\- Ты ничего не знаешь, - сказал Джейме хрипло.  
  
\- Я многого не знаю. Моя жизнь была довольно однообразной. - Признавать это было больно. - Но я знаю, что тосковать бессмысленно и бесполезно.  
  
\- Хочешь трепать языком, говори о чем-то еще. Я не намерен это выслушивать.  
  
В глазах Джейме был странный блеск. Его реакция позабавила Манса и возбудила его любопытство, он понял, что затронул больную тему. В другое время он бы так просто не оставил Джейме в покое, но он устал, место было неподходящее для ссор и ругани, да и голова у него была занята другим.  
  
Он все еще слышал шепот Хейзел. Он знал, что будет дальше, он уже проходил через это. Она спросила, он отказал, и больше ждать его она не будет. В следующий раз, когда они встретятся, она будет с другим, а может, ее выкрадет кто-нибудь. Она вскоре забудет Манса, а он так и будет прозябать на Стене. И все же он не бросит свой дом из-за женщины. Это было бы слишком глупо, слишком банально. Только рыцари и шуты шли на подобные жертвы ради любви, а Манс не был ни рыцарем, ни шутом, он был вороной. И его гнездо было слишком уютным.

 

Спустя несколько дней пути Джейме готов был признать, что Орл был прав, назвав его летним дитём. Каждый вечер, когда они разбивали лагерь, он чувствовал себя все более вымотанным, и ему все сложнее было скрывать это. Несмотря на усталость, неприятные мысли и суровые условия прогоняли сон, а когда ему все же удавалось заснуть, его мучили кошмары, о которых он потом сохранял лишь смутные впечатления. Проснувшись однажды, он обнаружил, что Манс мрачно смотрит на него. В течение следующих нескольких часов он ни разу не обозвал Джейме ни слабаком, ни мальчишкой, ни лорденышем. Джейме пришлось специально поныть по разным поводам, прежде чем Манс начал вести себя как обычно.  
  
К усталости и холоду вскоре добавился голод. Поскольку они взяли провианта лишь на несколько дней, еды им не хватало. Манс кое-что выторговал у вольного народа, но выдавал припасы он крайне скупо. На четвертый день он заявил, что им придется охотиться, но никакой дичи они за целый день не встретили и ужинали горькими ягодами, от которых у Джейме только во рту пересохло. На следующий день Манс поймал зайца, но когда они разделили его, на долю каждого пришлось совсем немного.

  
  
Во владениях Варамира они оказались утром седьмого дня. Особого облегчения Джейме не почувствовал: по тому, как Манс описывал ему Варамира, предстоящая встреча вряд ли могла быть приятной. Но он хотел нормально поесть под крышей, и он хотел уже вернуться на Стену.  
  
Поселения, через которые они теперь проезжали, выглядели на удивление обычно, совсем, как бедные деревушки на юге. Строения были убогими, но в отличие от палаток в лагере Орла, это были настоящие домики, даже с дымоходами. Кое-где были небольшие сады, птичники, пасся скот. При появлении Манса и Джейме одичалые разбегались, пряча за собой детей. Манса здесь знали, но не привечали, только терпели.  
  
Когда они миновали пятую по счету деревню, и Джейме уже весь извелся ожиданием, большая тень соскользнула с ветвей и приземлилась у них на пути, перепугав лошадей. Джейме пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы удержаться в седле, когда лошадь под ним заржала и встала на дыбы, и даже на редкость спокойный конь Манса шарахнулся. Сумеречный кот замер на месте, не приближаясь. Это была мощная зверюга с лоснящейся шерстью. Манс успокоил свою лошадь и заставил ее сделать шаг вперед.  
  
\- Я хотел побеседовать с тобой. Мы были неподалеку, и мне пришло в голову, что мы уже давно не обменивались новостями. Я недавно был у Орла, и он рассказал мне о том, что сейчас поделывает Плакальщик.  
  
Сумеречный кот сделал шаг вперед, отчего лошадь Джейме снова запаниковала.  
  
\- По поводу мальчика не беспокойся, - сказал Манс зверю, - Он славный парнишка. Пришел в восторг, когда я упомянул твои умения. Для него честь познакомиться с тобой.  
  
Зверь подошел ближе и уставился прямо на Джейме. Джейме прочистил горло.  
  
\- Как сказал Манс, почту за честь.  
  
Сумеречный кот развернулся и направился в лес.  
  
\- Следуем за ним, - сказал Манс.  
  
_Это безумие_ , подумал Джейме. Но все же, если только кто-то не выдрессировал так хорошо сумеречного кота, по видимому, за Стеной действительно жили оборотни. Это придавало веса и остальным рассказам Манса.  
  
\- А что еще такого есть за Стеной? - спросил Джейме, с трудом направляя свою дрожащую от страха лошадь.  
  
\- Дальше на севере живут гиганты и мамонты. Я лишь однажды их встречал. Есть ведуньи, которые якобы видят будущее. Целители, которые лечат то, что другим не под силу. Одна женщина рассказывала мне, что видела детей леса, но вот в это я не очень верю. Близ Клыков Мороза водятся лютоволки.  
  
Джейме покачал головой. Вот бы написать об этом Тириону! Но поверит ли ему брат? Он и сам с трудом верил. Он не знал, что и думать обо всем об этом. Но рассказы Манса зародили в нем интерес. Чего бы ни добивались Старк и Роберт, он не будет гнить заживо на краю света. Стена не была ему домом, и боль разлуки с Серсеей и Тирионом не стала меньше, и все же, от скуки ему тут точно помереть не грозило. Жизнь здесь могла оказаться интереснее, чем при Эйрисе, и уж точно интереснее, чем была бы, если бы его женили на Лизе Талли и заперли в Утесе.

Сумеречный кот привел их к чертогу Варамира и остановился. Это было, пожалуй, самое большое строение из виденных Джейме за Стеной, хотя впечатляющим его назвать было нельзя — просто сруб. В дверях стояла круглолицая молодая женщина.  
  
\- М'лорд велел мне позаботиться о лошадях. Он ждет внутри. - Ее глаза следили за зверем, и Джейме понял, что она боится его. Он хотел сказать Мансу, но Манс так зыркнул на него, что Джейме прикусил язык.  
  
Внутри было довольно тесно и пахло землей и плесенью, почти все место занимали три больших стола со скамьями. В очаге горел огонь, отбрасывая странные тени на стены. От очага распространялось тепло, и Джейме облегченно подумал было, что здесь почти уютно, но встретившись взглядом с волком, свернувшимся в углу, тут же изменил свое мнение. Он не сразу заметил человека, который сидел в конце стола. Безволосая голова и странная бледность не позволяли определить его возраст, по виду он мог быть как почти ровесником Джейме, так и вдвое старше. Он был низкого роста, довольно тщедушный. Джейме он напомнил Эммона Фрея, который иногда смотрелся рядом с тетушкой Дженной как ее кукла.  
  
\- Варамир, - обратился к нему Манс, - мы высоко ценим твое гостеприимство.  
  
Человечек махнул рукой.  
  
\- Вы, должно быть, устали после столь долгой дороги. Будете хлеб? Мясо? Мед?  
  
\- Если ты настаиваешь. - Манс сел за стол, на котором стояла еда, и Джейме за ним. Он колебался, не зная, должен ли он есть. Но Манс уже отломил большой кусок хлеба и теперь жевал его, запивая медом, и Джейме тоже придвинул к себе миску с еще дымящимся в ней мясом.  
  
\- Возьми соль, мальчик. - Варамир придвинул к нему соль.  
  
\- Забавно, что ты так трепетно относишься к праву гостя, - сказал Манс. Джейме чуть не подавился. Одичалые блюдут законы гостеприимства?  
  
\- Ты упрекаешь меня за то, что я не доверяю воронам?  
  
\- Вовсе нет. Просто это забавно, учитывая обстоятельства. Есть такая история. Король, из рода которого происходит сир Джейме, однажды гостил на Стене со своим сыном. Он оскорбил повара, и тот изрубил принца на куски, запек в пироге и скормил королю. Говорят, старые боги прокляли повара и превратили в крысу, обреченную вечно пожирать свое собственное потомство. Но наказан он был не за убийство маленького Ланнистера и не за то, что сделал его отца людоедом. Он был проклят за то, что убил гостя под своей крышей. - Манс положил в рот еще кусок хлеба.  
  
Крошечные глазки Варамира уставились на Манса.  
  
\- У всех твоих историй двойное дно, ворона. Пожалуй, мне стоит просто вырвать тебе язык, и дело с концом.  
  
Манс сделал глоток из кружки.  
  
\- Какая жалость, что ты поторопился угостить нас.  
  
Джейме почувствовал едва ощутимое движение воздуха и повернул голову. Волк встал со своего места и подошел к Варамиру.  
  
\- И впрямь. - Варамир посмотрел на Джейме. - Из рода королей? Это очередная брехня полукровки или правда?  
  
Джейме отложил ложку.  
  
\- Правда. Мой род правил веками, пока триста лет назад их не завоевала другая династия. Последнего короля из этой династии я убил.  
  
\- И тем не менее, ты оказался здесь.  
  
\- Я посидел на троне немного, и мне не понравилось. Потом пришли другие лорды, которые не оценили того, что я убил короля, и сослали меня на Стену в наказание.  
  
Пронзительный взгляд Варамира заставил его перевести глаза на волка, который улегся рядом с Варамиром и теперь пристально наблюдал за ними. Глаза волка были лишь холодными глазами хищника. Возможно, Варамир не так хорошо контролировал волка, как сумеречного кота, в глазах которого светился почти человеческий разум.  
  
\- Мальчик говорит правду? -переспросил Варамир Манса.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Мне интересно то, что происходит к югу от Стены, - сказал Варамир, обращаясь к Джейме. - Я бы послушал твою историю.  
  
\- Странно, - пробормотал Джейме, - по-моему, то, что происходит к северу от Стены, куда интереснее. На юге оборотней нет. - Брошенный вскользь взгляд на Варамира подтвердил, что тому были приятны эти слова.  
  
\- Здесь их тоже не много, - сказал Варамир, явно гордясь своим редким даром, - И некоторые нас недолюбливают.  
  
Джейме сделал глоток невкусной медовухи.  
  
\- Будет грубо, если я спрошу, как вы это делаете?  
  
Варамир пожал плечами.  
  
\- Это врожденный дар. Но нужна осторожность. Ты оставляешь часть себя в животном, но и часть животного переходит в тебя. Слишком долго будешь в птице - потеряешь интерес к тому, что происходит на земле. Будешь подолгу в олене — начнешь пугаться собственной тени.  
  
Сам Варамир явно предпочитал хищников. Злобных хищников, когтями и зубами защищающих свою территорию. У Джейме мурашки побежали по спине, история, рассказанная Мансом, заиграла новыми красками.  
  
Варамир откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
\- У меня к тебе тоже есть вопросы, мальчик. Манс, а ты обещал мне вести о Плакальщике. На ночь вы здесь не останетесь, нечего тут воронам ошиваться, так что выкладывайте сейчас, что есть, а я подумаю, что у меня найдется вам рассказать в ответ.

 

Когда они вышли из чертога, Манс с наслаждением вдохнул полной грудью. Варамир был умным и хитрым, но при этом ограниченным и себялюбивым. В этот раз он насел на Джейме, жадно выпытывая все подробности о его детстве, и у Манса создалось впечатление, что Варамир всей душой желал бы влезть в шкуру Джейме и жить как маленький всеми любимый лорд.  
  
Оказавшись снаружи, Джейме открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Манс схватил его за локоть. Юноша проследил за его взглядом и заметил сумеречного кота, развалившегося в тени большого дерева.  
  
Снова появилась женщина, которая забрала их лошадей.  
  
\- Готовы ехать?  
  
\- Боюсь, что так, - сказал Манс. - Жаль, не хватило времени поболтать с тобой.  
  
Она не улыбнулась в ответ, только знаком велела следовать за собой. Когда они оседлали лошадей и тронулись в дорогу, Джейме снова попытался заговорить, и снова Манс остановил его. Он не давал ему слова сказать, пока они не остановились под огромным старым дубом, широко раскинувшиеся ветви которого хорошо защищали от ветра. Когда они устроили лагерь, Манс прошелся по окрестностям. поглядывая по сторонам и прислушиваясь. Обычно птицы и мелкие зверьки затихали, если неподалеку был хищник. Варамир мог бы контролировать и их тоже, но он был слишком горд для этого. Этим вечером, кажется, опасности не было. Вернувшись, Манс уселся рядом с Джейме.  
  
\- Говори, что хотел.  
  
\- Я должен тебе пару сапог.  
  
\- А еще что?  
  
\- Та женщина не хотела там находиться. - Он сказал это таким тоном, словно это Манс был виноват. Манс ожидал чего-то подобного, у него был наготове ответ.  
  
\- Что мы могли сделать? Есть много причин, по которым люди предпочитают оставаться на его территории. Воинствующие кланы не тревожат его, у него не воруют. Если бы не он, у этих людей было бы меньше возможностей для торговли. Если бы мы его убили, от этого всем было бы только хуже.  
  
\- Мы могли бы отвести ее к Орлу...  
  
\- Чтобы к Орлу потом заявилась толпа деревенских с топорами и белый медведь Варамира впридачу?  
  
Джейме поплотнее завернулся в плащ.  
  
\- Мы ничего не может сделать?  
  
\- Все сложно. Если бы мы попытались вмешаться в дела вольного народа, очень многие сочли бы это непростительным оскорблением. - Манс прислонился спиной к дереву. - Признаюсь, это еще одна причина, по которой я решил отвести тебя к нему. Не все одичалые похожи на Орла. Но и остальные — это тоже не только злые разбойники. Время от время приходится пробираться через тернии.  
  
\- Последнее время мне только тернии и попадаются. - Джейме закрыл глаза. - Жизнь кажется такой простой, когда судишь о ней по словам других. А потом ты начинаешь проживать ее сам, и уже ничего нельзя разобрать.  
  
\- Я утешаюсь тем, что иначе жить было бы гораздо скучнее. - Манс бросил взгляд на Джейме. - У меня есть подозрение, что ты Варамиру ни слова правды не сказал. Надеюсь, его расспросы тебя не сильно покоробили. Ты уж прости меня за это, я не думал, что он так заинтересуется тобой.  
  
\- Ты догадался, что я вру? Я готов был поклясться, что вы купитесь.  
  
\- Ты рассказывал ему, как тебя крестьяне в носилках таскали.  
  
\- В Дорне и Эссосе так и делают!  
  
\- Не удивлюсь, если и в Ланниспорте так делают, но, зная тебя, ты точно не был бы в восторге от такого способа передвижения. Насколько я помню, ты не хотел брать гарронов, потому что они слишком тихоходные.  
  
Джейме смущенно поморщился.  
  
\- Я не понял, какая тут местность. Если бы я знал заранее, что будут сплошные скалы и лес, я бы сразу согласился, что Крапинка самая подходящая лошадь.  
  
\- Местность прекрасно видна из Сумеречной Башни... - До Манса дошел смысл последних слов Джейме. - Джейме, не стоит давать имя своей лошади, это плохая идея. Мы бросаем лошадей в горах, их убивают в засадах, они ломают ноги. Зимой иногда приходится их забивать на мясо.  
  
Джейме снова поморщился.  
  
\- Я знаю, знаю.  
  
\- Когда она получит стрелу в глаз....  
  
\- Маллистер позволит мне оставить ее себе, если я...  
  
\- Да уж, друзей тебе это точно прибавит.  
  
\- Мы будем костер разводить? Схожу за дровами.  
  
\- Ты ведешь себя глупо! - крикнул Манс вдогонку ускользнувшему Джейме и подумал про себя: «И я не лучше». С учетом того, как недолго держались на Стене лорденыши, его привязанность к Джейме была ничем не лучше привязанности самого Джейме к обреченной на смерть лошади. Если у него было достаточно мозгов, ему бы стоило сдать назад и предоставить этого дурака его судьбе. Но он знал, что ему уже не хватит духу на это.  
  
Манс посмотрел на лошадь. Он выбрал ее из-за масти. Она выглядела так, словно ее белую шкуру заляпали грязью почти дочерна, и Мансу, раздраженному перепалкой из-за гарронов, показалось это забавным, ему хотелось уязвить Джейме. Но Джейме не заметил символизма, вместо этого он придумал лошади дурацкое имя.  
  
\- Мы оба так и напрашиваемся на неприятности, - сказал Манс вслух. Но он не любил подолгу размышлять о чем-то неприятном, и мгновение спустя он уже тихонько напевал «Дорнийскую жену».  
  
  
Остаток их путешествия пролетел быстро, хотя у Манса было подозрение, что Джейме с ним не согласится. Судя по его виду, ему хотелось придушить кого-нибудь — вероятно, Манса — после того, как им три дня кряду пришлось питаться орехами и вареными корешками. Но настроение Джейме заметно улучшилось после того, как они вышли из леса и оказались на каменистой скальной местности, что означало, что до Сумеречной Башни остался всего день пути. Он даже присоединил свой голос к голосу Манса, когда тот запел «Песню о зимней розе».  
  
Как только они оказались в зоне видимости Стены, раздался одиночный сигнал рога. Джейме с видимым облегчением и без колебаний пересек Мост Черепов, а Мансу пришлось заставлять себя направить своего гаррона следом.  _Я возвращаюсь домой. Это должно быть проще всего._  
  
Въехав во двор, они обнаружили там ожидающего их Маллистера, и Манс нахмурился. Маллистер был таким же высоким, как Джейме, обладал некоторым изяществом, которым старики редко могли похвастаться, и он обычно сохранял приветливое выражение лица даже тогда, когда ему приходилось иметь дело с Мансом. Но сегодня его глаза метали молнии.  
  
\- Вы должны были вернуться через три дня! В крайнем случае, через четыре! Я не могу понять, как обычная разведка могла затянуться почти на три недели? Ты понимаешь, что бы нам устроили, если бы сын Тайвина Ланнистера...  
  
\- Я втянул его в это, - прервал Маллистера Джейме. - Он упомянул оборотней, и я настоял на том, чтобы встретиться с одним из них.  
  
Маллистер сделал шаг назад и смерил их обоих взглядом. Другие братья тоже собрались во дворе, всем было интересно, как прошла первая настоящая разведка Джейме с Мансом.  
  
\- У нас есть новости от Варамира, - сказал Манс, - и мы заключили договор с Орлом, который...  
  
\- Договор! - рявкнул Маллистер.  
  
Джейме закивал так рьяно, что Манс с трудом удержался от смеха.  
  
\- Я помог. Это было по-рыцарски.  
  
\- Манс, я с тобой потом поговорю. Джейме, иди за мной. Я хочу, чтобы ты подробно рассказал о вашей разведке.  
  
\- Но это Манс возглавлял ее.  
  
\- Неважно, пойдем.  
  
Они скрылись в мгновение ока. Крапинку и лошадь Манса забрал подошедший стюард, и Манс остался во дворе, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, как всякий раз, когда он возвращался из-за Стены.  
  
\- У тебя даже лицо похудело, - Куорен, мать-наседка. Манс сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Он с трудом удержался от улыбки, пока старый друг отчитывал его. - В следующий раз, может, не будешь бродить по лесам восемнадцать дней, когда еды взял на три.  
  
\- Мальчишка распугал всю дичь своей болтовней. - Манс почесал затылок. - Но ты прав, я бы поел.  
  
Он направился в общий зал в окружении сгорающих от любопытства братьев. Отговариваясь и отшучиваясь, он избегал их расспросов до того, как получил миску с тушеным мясом и подогретое вино. Только потом, усевшись на скамью, он оглядел их и сказал:  
  
\- Я думал, на Стене живут вороны, а не сороки-сплетницы.  
  
\- Я неделю караулов поставил на то, что ты разделался с ним и дезертировал, чтобы головы не лишиться, - заявил Эббен, - и я хочу знать, почему этого не произошло.  
  
\- С кем поспорил?  
  
Блейн поднял руку.  
  
\- Он не огрызнулся, когда я назвал его Цареубийцей. Так что я подумал, что он не настолько дерет нос, чтобы ты не смог его вытерпеть.  
  
\- Наблюдательный ты, Блейн. За это я тебя и люблю. - Была еще масса разных причин, по которым он гораздо меньше любил Эббена, но это был не подходящий момент.  
  
\- Манс, - сказал Блейн, - ну интересно же, что ты думаешь.  
  
Куорен фыркнул.  
  
\- Да не нужно его спрашивать. Вы правда верите, что он не выложит нам все, что нам нужно знать, а потом еще немного?  
  
\- Я так сильно по тебе скучал, брат Куорен.  
  
\- Манс, - окликнул его сир Эндрю, один из трех рыцарей в Сумеречной Башне. - Когда ты попросил его рассказать историю, что это была за история?  
  
\- Вы слышали историю про Корлоса, сына Кастера?  
  
\- Эту? - удивился Блейн. Он был родом из Западных Земель. Но остальным, даже сиру Эндрю, история была не знакома. Манс пересказал ее, как запомнил, его никто не перебивал. Воцарилась тишина, которой Манс воспользовался, чтобы собраться с мыслями и подобрать следующие слова.  
  
Он не сомневался, что большинство собравшихся ждет от него рассказа о том, как парень позорился и выставлял себя на посмешище. Вряд ли им понравится то, что он собирался сказать. Намеками тоже не обойтись, потому что не все из братьев намеки понимают. Ну, значит, ничего не поделать.  
  
\- В общем, хочу сказать, что в компании Джейме я отлично провел время. Язык у него подвешен лучше, чем у большинства из вас, и из него может выйти прекрасный разведчик. Я считаю его своим другом.  
  
\- Другом? - переспросил Куорен, нарушив повисшее гробовое молчание. Он хорошо знал Манса и знал, что словом друг, в отличие от слова брат, тот не разбрасывался.  
  
\- Так уж вышло, что мы с ним сходным образом смотрим на некоторые вещи.  
  
Некоторые запротестовали, но Манса любили и уважали, хотя и не все ему доверяли. Его слова скорее удивили и заинтриговали братьев, чем возмутили. Куорен попытался скрыть свои мысли, но Манс слишком хорошо его знал.  
  
\- Ты сомневаешься в моих словах?  
  
\- Я верю. Я просто не уверен, что это хорошо.  
  
Манс отмахнулся.  
  
\- Просто пили его, как меня пилишь, это удержит нас обоих в границах. - Чуть тише и уже серьезно, он добавил. - Дай ему шанс.  
  
\- Если он твой друг, я на его стороне, ты же знаешь.  
  
Манс хлопнул его плечу.  
  
\- И все равно я рад это слышать.  
  
\- Ты расскажешь нам наконец, где вы были? - встрял сил Эндрю.  
  
Остатки неловкости, вызванной возвращением на Стену, растаяли. Манс был дома, среди своих братьев.  
  
\- Я как раз собирался переходить к этой части, - ответил он.  
  
\- Сегодня, - уточнил Блейн.  
  
Дождавшись, пока стихнет смех, Манс начал свой рассказ.

 

Странно было снова очутиться в солярии Дениса Маллистера, как будто ничего не изменилось за время отсутствия Джейме. Хотя, если подумать, изменилось ведь не многое — всего лишь взгляд Джейме на Стену и то, что за ней. И все же этого было достаточно, чтобы комната, которая ему совсем недавно казалась такой мрачной и неприветливой, теперь выглядела в его глазах теплой и уютной. Это одновременно смешило и пугало его. Проведя в Дозоре достаточно времени, не изменится ли он настолько, что сам себе будет казаться незнакомцем?  
  
Маллистер выглядел обеспокоенным.  
  
\- Признаюсь, я не удивлен. Хотя я уже сна лишился из-за мыслей о том, что буду писать твоему отцу, если ты не вернешься.  
  
Джейме приподнял брови.  
  
\- Я изо всех сил старался не убиться, чтобы не взваливать на вас такое бремя.  
  
Маллистер изобразил что-то похожее на улыбку.  
  
\- Так ты все-таки перестал хандрить. Я предполагал, что разведка с Мансом пойдет тебе на пользу. При всех его недостатках, пообщавшись с ним, новобранцы часто с большим воодушевлением начинают смотреть в будущее. Ты проявил себя хорошо? Манс заявил, что ты помог ему с каким-то договором.  
  
\- Манс изложил условия, а я заболтал и напоил Орла. Я же не знаю расстановку сил, чтобы вмешиваться во что-то еще.  
  
\- Одичалые слишком непостоянны, тут и знать нечего. Ты сделал все, что мог.  
  
\- Но...  
  
\- Скажи честно, - перебил его Маллистер, - ты веришь, что Орл сдержит слово?  
  
\- Да. - уверенно сказал Джейме. - На самом деле...  
  
Но Маллистер снова не дал ему договорить.  
  
\- Скажи, что ты думаешь о них?  
  
Раз уж Маллистер все равно его постоянно обрывал, Джейме решил зайти с другой стороны  
  
\- Мы были у Варамира. Он был омерзителен..  
  
\- Да, я слышал о нем. Когда я еще был разведчиком, Дозор имел дело с Хаггоном. Неприятная способность, да?  
  
_Я имел в виду его характер_ , подумал Джейме,  _но как скажете._  
  
\- А другие?  
  
\- Обычные люди, - сказал Джейме осторожно, - ведут они себя просто несносно, но...  
  
\- Ты спал с женщинами?  
  
-  _Нет_! С чего я буду тащить в постель какую-то случайную одичалую? Я похож на человека, которому без этого невмоготу? -  _Почему они все об этом только и говорят? Я же принес обеты._ Джейме допускал, что другие его братья могли несерьезно относится к своим клятвам, но он был рыцарем. Он останется верным Серсее и будет хранить целомудрие до конца своих дней. Это было благородно и по-рыцарски.  
  
Маллистер издал смешок.  
  
\- Достойный ответ. Как я говорил раньше, такое случается. Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты держался от них на расстоянии.  
  
Он оглядел Джейме с ног до головы, потом одобрительно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я еще поговорю с Мансом о частностях, но ты, кажется, хорошо справился. Но в будущем постарайся избегать таких задержек. А теперь, полагаю, ты хочешь есть и спать. И, вероятно, побриться?  
  
Джейме потер щетину, которая покрывала его щеки. Никакого сравнения с роскошной серебряной бородой Маллистера. Если он не будет следить за собой, то станет похож на одичалого. К тому же он не был уверен, что сможет отрастить нормальную бороду, а выслушивать комментарии по поводу неудачных попыток ему совсем не улыбалось.  
  
\- Да, пожалуй. - Джейме вспомнил еще кое о чем. - Есть еще одна проблема.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ничего серьезного?  
  
Джейме почесал затылок.  
  
\- Сколько золота я должен дать, чтобы оставить свою лошадь себе? Она мне нравится.  
  
Маллистер обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Сир Джейме, не стоит слишком привязываться...  
  
\- Я не дал ей имени, ничего такого, я все понимаю. Но у нее верный шаг, а рыцарь не должен делить свою лошадь с другими, вот и все.  
  
Его ложь убедила старого рыцаря, и тот принялся размышлять вслух о том, как это можно устроить.  
  
  
Уладив вопрос с лошадью, Джейме направился в общий зал. Как бы сильно он ни устал, он хотел сначала поесть, потом уже спать. Но шел он нарочито медленно. В Сумеречной Башне его встретили не так холодно, как в Черном Замке, но и теплым этот прием нельзя было назвать. Да и Манс ясно дал Джейме понять, что в глазах других братьев их дружба чести Мансу не делает. Он, кажется, был не из тех людей, которым важно мнение окружающих, но лорд Тайвин часто говорил о том, что от неудобных союзников надо избавляться.  
  
Если Манс собирался от него избавиться, сейчас был самый подходящий момент.  
  
В общий зал Джейме входил с неохотой.  
  
\- Джейме, - услышал он голос Манса, - Дарл приготовил мясо, оно там, возле очага. Захвати мне вторую миску, если собираешься себе брать.  
  
_Вот и ответ._ Джейме не позволил себе улыбнуться. Если на то пошло, глупо было волноваться по этому поводу.  
  
Он сходил за едой. Когда он подошел к столу, Манс уже освободил для него место рядом с собой.  
  
\- Я же говорил, что Маллистер не будет лезть в бутылку из-за того, что мы немного отклонились в сторону. Я был не прав? - Манс выхватил у него свою миску прежде, чем Джейме ее поставил. - Готов поспорить, он тебя захвалил.  
  
\- Было немного. Но у него и по твоему поводу пара ласковых слов нашлась.  
  
\- Да, он часто в моей адрес что-нибудь сомнительное говорит.  
  
\- «При всех недостатках Манса»...  
  
\- Ага, похоже на то.  
  
\- Манс сказал, вы встречались с Варамиром, -встрял кто-то. Джейме не сразу, но вспомнил его лицо, - Жестоко с его стороны было тащить тебя к нему в первую же вылазку. У меня от него мурашки по коже.  
  
\- Мерзкое существо этот Варамир, да, Блейн? - ответил Джейме.  
  
\- Ба, нашли кого пугаться, - возразил кто-то. - Уж если с кем бояться встречи, так с Плакальщиком.  
  
\- Ну, этот Плакальщику еще и не по зубам будет, - это сказал Куорен, его лицо Джейме хорошо помнил. - Дайте парню поесть. Ему и так пришлось пострадать из-за дурацких идей Манса.  
  
\- Не такие уж плохие были идеи, - пробубнил Джейме с набитым ртом, - если бы он хоть изредка замолкал, чтобы не распугивать всю дичь в округе, мы бы прекрасно справились.  
  
На этих словах у Куорена случился внезапный приступ кашля. Джейме продолжил есть, и очень скоро разговоры вокруг него возобновились.  
  
  
После обеда Джейме помылся и прилег подремать. Проснувшись ближе к вечеру, он первым делом отправился к мейстеру. Широкоплечий мейстер, который больше был похож на воина, чем на книжника, криво улыбнулся, узнав Джейме, и, покопавшись на своем столе, извлек из завалов небольшой свиток.  
  
\- За этим, небось, пришел?  
  
Он еще не успел договорить, но Джейме уже выхватил у него свиток.  
  
\- Из Утеса?  
  
\- Первый такой на моей памяти. Нужны перо и пергамент, чтобы ответ написать?  
  
Джейме торопливо поблагодарил мейстера и, захватив письменные принадлежности, поспешил в свою келью, где при свете свечи наконец прочел письмо от брата.  
  
Оно не слишком отличалось от письма Серсеи, разве что было более детским. Тирион более открыто выражал свои чувства. Он ничего не сообщал ни о себе, ни о семье, что немного разочаровало Джейме. Но Джейме понимал, что письмо, вероятно, писалось в состоянии крайнего расстройства. Местами пергамент сморщился, и он боялся, что это следы высохших слез.  
  
Он отложил письмо после того, как перечитал его дважды. Когда эмоции немного схлынули, он начал писать свой ответ.

 


	5. Последний из великанов

Цепляясь руками и ногами, Джейме спешно спускался в Теснину. Он снял перчатки, чтобы лучше держаться, и всякий раз, когда он повисал на мерзлых камнях, его ладони отзывались болью. Он тяжело дышал, в ушах стучала кровь. Каменный Змей висел на скале в нескольких метрах над Джейме. Он мог бы и обогнать Джейме, но после того, как прозвучали два сигнала рога, Джейме возглавил спуск. Он был лучшим бойцом, чем Змей. Еще выше осторожно спускался Далбридж.  
  
\- Я вижу семерых, - кринкнул он им. – дать сигнал, что нужно подкрепление?   
  
\- Силы неравные, - сказал Каменный Змей.  
  
Джейме спрыгнул на широкий выступ.  
  
\- Неравные – верно сказано, - крикнул он Каменному Змею. – Всего лишь семеро против меня, они и так в меньшинстве. А если еще вас двоих добавить, то становится совсем неинтересно.  
  
\- Не нужно подкрепление. – прокричал Каменный Змей Далбриджу.  
  
Джейме продолжил спуск. Кровь у него в жилах бурлила, как всегда в ожидании боя.  
  
Раз в неделю дозорные спускались в Теснину в поисках банд одичалых. Мало кто из братьев любил это дело, спуск был сложным, опасным и неприятным, но Джейме в детстве часами играл на скалах возле Утеса, и лазить по скалам в Теснине ему сразу понравилось. Он спустился еще метров на десять вниз, когда Далбридж его окликнул.  
  
\- Цареубийца, будь осторожнее там! Я вижу Убийцу Ворон.  
  
Плакальщик, Харма Собачья Голова, Альфин Убийца Ворон – эти имена были у всех на слуху в Сумеречной Башне.  
  
\- Отнесись к нему посерьезнее, - крикнул Джейме Каменный Змей.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, я знаю, что делаю.  
  
Не обращая внимания на усталость в мышцах, Джейме преодолел остаток спуска на руках. Когда он только начал вылазки в Теснину, после каждого такого спуска и подъема он потом едва мог пошевелиться. Со временем он стал выносливее, но до той легкости, с которой он карабкался по скалам в детстве было еще далеко. Он спрыгнул, тяжело приземлившись у подножия скалы. Русло реки почти полностью пересохло, оставались только мерзлые лужи. Дно представляло собой нагромождение мелких камней и валунов, среди которых годами копились кости одичалых и дозорных. По утрам тут обычно собирался туман. Сейчас туман был не такой уж густой, но только Далбридж с его острым зрением мог узнать Убийцу Ворон.  
  
Прищурившись, Джейме наконец различил одичалых на противоположной стене. Убедившись, что Каменный Змей и Далбридж уже почти спустились, Джейме побежал туда со всей скоростью, на которую был способен, чтобы только не переломать ноги на камнях. Споткнувшись по пути о чью-то бедренную кость, он поморщился. Добежав до скалы, Джейме подтянулся на выступе и полез вверх. Поскольку у него не было тяжелого мешка с украденным добром, подниматься ему было куда легче, чем разбойникам. Всего через несколько минут он догнал ближайшего к нему одичалого. Поднимаясь в тумане, не смотря по сторонам, одичалый вообще не заметил Джейме, пока тот, поравнявшись с ним, не окликнул его.  
  
\- Отличный сегодня день для лазанья, не правда ли?  
  
Одичалый едва не упал от неожиданности. Грязно выругавшись, он заорал.  
  
\- Вороны! Вороны!  
  
Он попытался уйти от Джейме, но Джейме быстро подобрался к нему вплотную. Левой рукой он ухватился за тонкое деревце, которое росло в расщелине, а правой вытащил кинжал. Он вогнал его в спину одичалого и сразу же резко выдернул, чтобы не лишиться оружия, когда тот рухнет вниз. Какой-то шум сверху привлек его внимание. Второй разбойник пнул ногой осыпь, и в сторону Джейме полетели мелкие камни. Джейме прикрыл голову руками и прижался к скале, скрипя зубами, пока последние камни не улетели вниз. Потом, догнав разбойника, он схватил его за лодыжку и сдернул на дно Теснины.  
  
Забравшись на узкий выступ, Джейме посмотрел вверх. Оставалось пятеро, но среди них только трое были одичалыми. Там были две женщины в вестероском платье. Они поднимались медленно и с явной неохотой. Один из разбойников держался за ними и, по-видимому, угрозами подгонял.  _Далбридж с ним разберется._  Оставшиеся двое были метрах в десяти над ним. У того, который был дальше, были грязные темные волосы, притороченное на спину копье и меч на поясе. Он карабкался вверх быстрее остальных, не оглядываясь.  _Этот, не задумываясь, бросит остальных, чтобы свой зад унести_. Тот, что был ближе – нет,  _та_ , что была ближе, это была копьеносица, - оказалась сейчас между Джейме и Убийцей Ворон. Джейме уже несколько раз сталкивался с копьеносицами во время обходов, и только в первый раз он засомневался. От той встречи у него останется шрам в месте, где ее топор рассек кольчугу.  
Джейме полез вверх, в предвкушении схватки сердце у него колотилось, а губы растянулись в улыбке. Копьеносица не пыталась оторваться от него, она явно решила напасть и двигалась в сторону Джейме. В тот момент, когда он решил достать кинжал, она прыгнула и повисла на его спине. У Джейме дыхание перехватило, он еле удержался на пальцах. И тут она впилась зубами ему в шею. Джейме невольно вскрикнул, больше от отвращения, чем он боли, ему стоило больших усилий не пытаться ее скинуть.   
  
\- Если я упаду, мы разобьемся вместе, - прорычал он. –  _Зачем я пытаюсь объяснять что-то тому, кто меня кусает?_  
  
Она разжала челюсти.  
  
\- Если ты не упадешь, я все равно умру.  
  
\- Догадалась, да? - Горячая кровь текла по его шее и быстро остывала, собираясь за шиворотом. Прежде, чем женщина снова вонзила в него зубы, он ударил ее головой. Она в ответ схватила его за волосы и приложила лицом об скалу. Нос хрустнул, перед глазами помутнело, и он отпустил руку. Скала тут была не отвесной, и они вместе покатились вниз. Женщина уцепилась за чахлое деревце, которое пыталось расти в камнях, Джейме схватил ее за лодыжку. Дерево дернулось, но удержалось, прогнувшись под их весом, послышался треск. Из носа Джейме хлестала кровь. Копьеносица пнула его свободной ногой. Джейме сумел ухватиться за ствол дерева пониже, из его корней полетели камни.  
  
И тут женщина пропала. Со скалы свесился Каменный Змей с окровавленным кинжалом в руке.  
  
\- Даже в разгар битвы бабы на тебя вешаются! – Он рассмотрел Джейме получше. – Чтоб меня, что она сделала с твоим лицом?  
  
\- Позавидовала, что я красивее ее. –  _Сломанный нос и пара царапин. Даже шрама не будет. Уж лучше бы не было._  – А Далблридж…  
  
\- Снял четвертого, да.  
  
\- А где Убийца Ворон?  
  
\- Еще поднимается. Хочешь догнать?  
  
Джейме вытер кровь из носа и осмотрелся. Щека у него страшно болела, но он смог изобразить устрашающее подобие улыбки.  
  
\- Можно было и не спрашивать.

 Джейме нашел надежную опору и отцепился от дерева. Каменный Змей быстро лез вверх, чтобы не упустить Убийцу Ворон. Джейме оглянулся через плечо и увидел, что Далбридж помогает женщинам спуститься.  _По крайней мере, их мы спасли_. Но он все-таки хотел разобраться с Убийцей Ворон. Укус на его шее горел, но навскидку казался не слишком глубоким. Кровь из носа была просто досадной помехой, а вот лицо действительно болело. Но могло быть и хуже. Она могла выбить ему зубы. Сделав глубокий вдох, Джейме полез за Каменным Змеем.  
  
Убийца Ворон был отличным скалолазом. Когда Джейме поднял глаза, на скале его уже не было. Очень скоро Каменный Змей тоже скрылся из виду.  _Зря, брат, воин из тебя так себе._ Джейме ускорился, забыв об осторожности. Но сегодня удача была на его стороне, и каким-то чудом он добрался до верха, не сорвавшись.  
  
Альфин и Каменный Змей осыпали друг друга градом коротких и резких ударов. Меч Альфина из замковой стали явно был когда-то снят с убитого дозорного, а сражался он, как почти все черные братья — опыт и сила превалировали над техникой. Джейме заколебался, сознавая, что его вмешательство может отвлечь Змея и дать преимущество Альфину, но как раз в этот момент Каменный Змей поскользнулся, его ноги уехали вперед, и он упал. Он успел увернуться от клинка Убийцы Ворон, но лезвие прошлось по его спине, прорезав плащ и кольчугу. И плоть под ней, судя по раздавшемуся крику боли.  
  
Джейме прыгнул вперед прежде, чем одичалый успел прикончить Змея. Альфин поднял клинок, но его блок был слабым, и стойка никуда не годилась - даже неудачный удар Джейме, который пришелся под плохим углом, заставил его на миг потерять равновесие. Опомнившись, Убийца Ворон заметил меч Джейме, и его лицо расплылось в ухмылке.  
  
-Золотой! Так ты Цареубийца! Я хотел этот меч с тех пор, как услышал про него.  
  
\- В таком случае, надеюсь, он оправдает ожидания. - Джейме сделал финт, на который Убийца Ворон даже слишком уж купился. Джейме ничего не стоило после этого провести меч обратно и вонзить его в незащищенное горло одичалого.  _Видишь, Манс? Я умею не затягивать бой._  
  
Альфин рухнул на колени с тем же удивленным выражением глаз, с которым умер Эйрис. Он попытался что-то сказать, поднял руку, но кровь, пузырясь, хлынула из его рта. Джейме развернул меч, чтобы одичалому было лучше видно, как он блестит в пасмурном свете дня, как красное на лезвии переплетается с золотом.  
  
\- Так хорош, как ты его себе представлял?  
  
Убийца Ворон повалился на землю, и его не стало.  
  
Джейме намеревался вытереть лезвие о плащ одичалого, но передумал, рассмотрев его получше. Плащ был из прекрасной черной шерсти и, вероятно, принадлежал когда-то одному из лорденышей, о которых он так часто слышал — тех самых, которые безвременно скончались, потому что не смогли завести себе друзей среди ворон. Он отстегнул плащ, а меч вытер о рубаху Альфина, мельком отметив, что позолота с клинка стирается и что-то надо будет предпринять в связи с этим. Плащ он надел. Своего плаща на нем не было, чтобы не мешался на скалах.  _Змей, наверное, захочет его забрать, раз его собственный теперь весь в дырах_.  
  
Каменный Змей кое-как поднялся на четвереньки, но когда Джейме подошел к нему ближе, вся спина у него была в крови.  
  
\- Пойдем обратно по Мосту Черепов, - сказал Джейме. - Обопрись на меня.  
  
\- Далбридж девчонок сам не поднимет.  
  
\- Я за ними спущусь, когда отведу тебя к Маллину.  
  
К тому времени, как они доковыляли по Мосту Черепов, их уже заметили из Сумеречной Башни, и там собрались дозорные. Джейме передал им Каменного Змея, отдал плащ и приготовился снова спускаться в Теснину. Манс хорошо лазил по скалам, но он сегодня был в карауле. От остальных помех было больше, чем пользы. Так что он отмахнулся от Блейна, который все равно боялся высоты, и начал спуск, на этот раз более размеренно и осторожно.  
  
Далбридж стоял, опустившись на одно колено, возле женщин. Точнее, возле одной женщины и одной девочки. Последней было не больше двенадцати. У женщины было пепельного цвета лицо и огромный синяк под левым глазом, она выглядела изможденной.  
  
\- Они из земель Флинта, - сказал Далбридж. - Разбойники их избивали.  
  
\- Вы сможете подняться? - спросил Джейме.  
  
\- Я попробую, - ответила женщина.  
  
Девочка просто сидела, дрожа всем телом.  
  
_Если мы еще немного тут помедлим, все мои синяки и шишки за сегодня дадут о себе знать_. Теснина уже выглядела снизу гораздо выше, чем ему помнилось.  
  
Джейме присел рядом с ней.  
  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
  
Девочка только замотала головой.  
  
\- Лана, - ответила вместо нее женщина.  
  
\- Красивое имя, -  _Жаль, что на мое лицо сейчас смотреть страшно. Я бы произвел лучшее впечатление_.  
  
\- Сколько тебе лет, Лана?  
  
\- Одиннадцать.  
  
\- Моему брату тоже одиннадцать. Он как-то хотел со мной забраться на скалу, но ему не хватало длины рук. Так что я посадил его на плечи, сказал ему крепко держаться, и мы полезли вместе. Он называл это игрой в великанов, потому что на моей спине он казался выше. Хочешь поиграть так? - Историю Джейме только что выдумал, но она вполне могла бы быть и правдой.  
  
Лана подняла глаза и тут же отпрянула от него.  
  
\- Я сейчас изрядно потрепан, я знаю. Но если приглядишься, за всеми этими синяками и ссадинами я вообще-то красавчик.  
  
Она наконец-то встретилась с ним глазами.  
  
\- Тебя просто побили. Как Сильви.  
  
\- А еще я рыцарь, хоть и побитый. Настоящий, как в песнях поют. - Еще одна ложь, по крайней мере, наполовину. Никто в Вестеросе не считал Цареубийцу настоящим рыцарем. Но сейчас это не имело значения.  
  
\- Я не знала, что на Стене есть рыцари, - сказала девочка тихо.  
  
\- Здесь тоже есть те, кто нуждается в защите. Ну так будем играть в великанов?  
  
\- Ты не дашь мне упасть?  
  
\- Клянусь в этом. - Слова легко ему дались. Ему следовало бы, наверное, стыдиться, что он находит удовольствие в таком показном рыцарстве, но слишком приятно было видеть, как в ее глазах появляется надежда, а уныние и отчаяние последних дней отступают. Она потянулась к Джейме, и он опустился на колено, чтобы она смогла залезть ему на спину. Когда он встал в полный рост, она уцепилась крепче.  
  
\- Ты такой высокий!  
  
\- Вот видишь, я же тебе говорил. - сказал Джейме. - Готова?  
  
Она кивнула Он почувствовал как ее лицо касается его волос. Джейме бросил взгляд на женщину. Сильви.  
  
\- Далбридж поможет вам, но если надо, я могу вернуться за...  
  
\- Идите, сир, - ответила женщина, ее голос звучал увереннее, и держалась она теперь прямее.- Я справлюсь.

 

В обеденном зале этим вечером было тепло. Маллистер выдал из закромов летнее вино, не забыв, впрочем, напомнить Джейме, что рыцарям негоже напиваться. Манс играл на лютне. Песнотворец из него оказался никудышный, и каждую новую строку о встрече Джейме и копьеносицы братья встречали взрывом смеха.  
  
-  _И когда его брат даму сердца свалил, от горя Лев Ланнистер взвыл...._  
  
\- Я должен реветь, дурень ты бестолковый, - перебил его Джейме. - Наши слова "услышь мой рев", а не "услышь мой вой"!  
  
С десяток братьев собрались на двух скамьях возле большого очага. Почти все они были больше дружны с Мансом или Куореном, Джейме был вхож в их компанию, хотя обычно принимали они его настороженно. Но сегодня от отчужденности не осталось и следа, льющееся рекой летнее вино сгладило все пороги.  
  
В ответ на замечание Джейме, Манс откинул голову назад и расхохотался. Он уже слегка перебрал с вином, как, впрочем, и все остальные.  
  
\- Рев и вой это почти одно и тоже!  
  
Далбридж запротестовал.  
  
\- Вой это "АУУУУУУУУУ", а рев это "ГРАААААА"!  
  
\- Твой рев вообще никуда не годится! - Джейме попытался показать ему, как надо, но вспомнил, как рычала на него кроха Игритт, и задохнулся от смеха.  
  
\- Это что было вообще, Цареубийца? - спросил Куорен.  
  
\- Да он хмелеет быстрее, чем моя маленькая сестренка, - заявил Маллин. Он полдня приводил в порядок спину Каменного Змея, а потом лицо и руки Джейме, поэтому Джейме не обиделся на его замечание.  
  
\- Я не пьян! Меня отвлекли ваши смехотворные...  
  
\- Ты всегда используешь длинные слова во хмелю, - сказал Манс.  
  
Каменный Змей, который сидел, навалившись на стол, крикнул с места.  
  
\- Как думаете, если я достаточно выпью, я тоже начну болтать как лорд?  
  
Джейме выпил еще вина, чтобы скрыть поднимающийся по шее румянец.  
  
\- Манс, ты же пел обо мне такую славную песню. Какого черта ты остановился?  
  
\- Да дерьмовая была песня, - сказал Блейн.  
  
\- Наверное, не знал, что еще соврать, - добавил сир Эндрю.  
  
\- Я никогда не вру! До последнего вздоха я буду говорить правду и только правду, как и положено барду. -Пальцы Манса снова пробежались по струнам лютни. -  _Но наш герой горевать не стал, он дальше пошел, Убийцу Ворон нашел..._  
  
Блейн стукнул кулаком по столу.  
  
\- Манс, а помнишьь, мы как-то наткнулись на лагерь Альфина, когда он как раз отошел посрать, и потом он так и побежал через весь лагерь со спущенными штанами, выкрикивая приказы...  
  
\- И все увидели, какой у него махонький член, - закончил за него Манс, продолжая перебирать струны.  
  
\- У меня мизинец на ноге больше. Готов поспорить, его мамаша считала его девчонкой лет до пяти.  
  
\- Он был серьезным противником, - сказал Джейме. - Сир Левин часто говорил, что о мужской доблести нужно судить по мечу в руке, а не по мечу между ног. Не будем обесценивать мою победу.  
  
\- Ну, Цареубийца, чего только от тебя не услышишь, - сказал Манс.  
  
\- С чего бы тебе сир Левин говорил такие слова? - добавил Каменный Змей. - Добрый рыцарь хотел тебя утешить?  
  
Джейме прыснул, залив всю грудь вином.  
  
-Вовсе нет! Он утешал остальных рыцарей Королевской Гвардии после того, как мы вместе сходили в баню!  
  
Его слова встретили взрывом смеха, чему немало способствовало выпитое вино.  
  
Далбридж похлопал его по спине.  
  
\- Об этом обязательно нужно сложить похабную песню! Манс... - Он остановился на полуслове и выругался. - У нас гость.  
  
Джейме обернулся посмотреть, обеденный зал странно задвигался вместе с ним, и он осознал, что действительно выпил слишком много. Он встряхнулся и попытался сфокусировать взгляд. Когда ему это удалось, живот у него скрутило.  
  
\- Седьмое пекло, это что, лорд Старк?  
  
\- Цвета Старков, - сказал Далбридж, - а лицом похож на старого лорда Рикарда, я его помню.  
  
Это действительно был Старк, и он говорил с Маллистером. Джейме даже отсюда мог различить, как ужасно Старк выглядит. Он заметно отощал с их последней встречи в тронном зале, рука у него была в перевязи. и он был похож на человека, который побывал во всех семи кругах ада. Маллистер указал на Джейме, и Джейме мысленно застонал. Чем он заслужил это?  
  
Манс положил ему руку на плечо и тихо сказал.  
  
\- Да не обращай ты на него внимания, Цареубийца. - По тому, как Манс выделил последнее слово, Джейме понял, что он имеет в виду.  _Я уважаю тебя за этот поступок. Забудь ты этого угрюмого лорда_  
  
Джейме остался на своем месте, надеясь, что неправильно истолковал жест Маллистера. Но нет, спустя какой-то миг над ним нависла мрачная тень.  
  
\- Сир Джейме, мне надо поговорить с вами, - сказал Старк.  
  
\- У вас талант являться не вовремя, да?  
  
\- У меня послание для вас.  
  
Джейме заинтересовался.  
  
\- От Серсеи?  
  
\- Нет, не от королевы.  
  
Против своей воли, Джейме все же был огорчен. Он пытался поддерживать переписку с сестрой. Ее мало интересовали истории, которые так нравились Тириону, и каждый раз, порываясь написать ей о том хорошем, что у него было на Стене, он вспоминал ее слова, когда она просила его вступить в Королевскую Гвардию: "Что тебе важнее - я или Утес?" Хотя он и надел черное не вполне по своему желанию, она могла подумать, что он выбрал Стену вместо нее. Поэтому он писал ей только о том, как скучает по ней. После третьего такого письма, даже для него эти слова перестали иметь всякий смысл. Ее собственные ответы были короткими отписками. Он не винил ее. Разделившая их пропасть была слишком велика, преодолеть ее было почти непосильной задачей. И все же на мгновение надежда в нем вспыхнула - и тем больнее было разочарование.  
  
Джейме попытался принять равнодушный вид.  
  
\- Мой отец скорее отправил бы своего человека на север, чем передавать что-то через вас. Роберт? Боже упаси.  
  
\- Он теперь король. Вы должны именовать его как подобает.  
  
\- А если я не буду, он заявится сюда и отчитает меня?  
  
Краем уха он услышал едва различимый шепот Куорена:  
  
\- Вот поэтому тебе и нужно следить за своим языком...  
  
\- Он таким уже был, когда мы только познакомились, - прошипел в ответ Манс.  
  
Джейме прокашлялся.  
  
\- У меня больше нет идей, Старк. В чем дело?  
  
\- Сир Денис предложил свой солярий для разговора. Нам лучше поговорить там. - Взгляд Старка упал на кубок в руке Джейме. Он, кажется, только сейчас осознал, что прерывает веселье, и нахмурился. - Если вы достаточно трезвы для этого.  
  
\- Это не может подождать? - меньше всего Джейме ожидал услышать размеренный голос Куорена. - Джейме утром разделался с известным разбойником.  
  
\- Спас мне жизнь, - сказал Каменный Змей.  
  
\- Вытащил перепуганную девочку со дна Теснины, - добавил Манс.  
  
Старк переводил взгляд с одного дозорного на другого. Джейме отставил вино и встал из-за стола.  
  
\- Ничего, он меня достаточно протрезвил, и праздник все равно испорчен. Когда убью Плакальщика, закачу еще одну пирушку.  
  
Глаза Манса потемнели. Он смотрел прямо на Старка.  
  
\- Это должен быть разговор без свидетелей?  
  
\- Я полагаю, сир Джейме сам предпочел бы говорить без свидетелей, - ответил Старк.  
  
Джейме почти был готов возразить, но он понимал, как это будет выглядеть со стороны.  
  
\- Нет нужды так трястись надо мной, Манс. Я не боюсь волков. - Он отвесил Старку шуточный поклон. - Давайте уже кончать с этим.

 

Пока они дошли до солярия Маллистера, почти весь хмель успел выветриться из головы Джейме. Огонь в очаге потух, и Джейме принялся разжигать его, радуясь тому, что есть повод затянуть начало неприятного разговора. Вдали от толпы и шумного дымного зала его мысли прояснились, и он сообразил, о чем, вероятнее всего, Старк хотел говорить с ним. Северянин покинул Королевскую Гавань вскоре после того, как Джейме вынесли приговор. Он должен был снять осаду Штормового Предела. После того, как осада была снята, оставалось лишь одно незавершенное дело. Пламя в очаге разгорелось, и Джейме повернулся к Старку.  
  
\- Рыцари Королевской Гвардии мертвы. Последние трое. Так ведь?  
  
Старк сел в кресло, в котором обычно сидел Маллистер. В комнате царил полумрак, и он походил на призрака.  
  
\- Они хорошо сражались.  
  
\- Расскажите мне.  
  
\- Они скрывались в Дорне. Я привел с собой шестерых лучших своих людей, шестерых друзей. - Он говорил так тихо, что Джейме едва разбирал слова. - Погибли все, кроме одного.  
  
\- А ваша сестра? - спросил Джейме.  
  
Старк покачал головой.  
  
Джейме давно знал, что его братья, вероятнее всего, обречены. И все равно он похолодел, получив известие об их гибели. И ради чего это было? Лианна Старк, из-за которой и началась война, все равно была мертва. Тысячи людей погибли напрасно, все было зря.  
  
\- Как погиб Эртур? - спросил Джейме. Старк заколебался. Джейме понизил голос, и в нем зазвучали угрожающие нотки. - Я подозреваю, что врать вы не умеете, так что говорите как есть. Я не такого высокого мнения о вас, чтобы вы боялись упасть в моих глазах.  
  
Но Старк по-прежнему молчал.  
  
\- Или вы боитесь, что это Эртур упадет в моих глазах? Тоже не стоит. Я и так понимаю, что это не был честный поединок В противном случае вы бы его не одолели.  
  
\- Он собирался убить меня, - сказал Нед. - Один из моих друзей поймал его сетью и ударил в спину.  
  
Джейме горько улыбнулся.  
  
\- Да, я что-то подобное и предполагал. Не могу сказать, что осуждаю вас за это. Ради Серсеи я бы пошел и не на такое.  
  
Джейме сел в кресло напротив Старка, хотя ему и не хотелось отказываться от преимущества, которое давал ему его рост.  
  
\- Но вы здесь не только ради этого?  
  
\- Мой брат вступил в Дозор. Я сопровождал его в Черный Замок, а Сумрачная Башня не так уж далеко.  
  
\- Ваш брат? - Перед глазами Джейме встало посиневшее лицо с вываленным языком, наполненные слезами глаза, руки, хватающие кожаную удавку на шее под крики лорда Рикарда.  _И хрип, этот ужасный хрип._  
  
_-_ Бенджен.  
  
\- Надеюсь, вы сказали Маллистеру, что на Стене теперь есть Старк. Он планирует сделать из меня лорда-командующего, но теперь, вероятно, он наконец оставит меня в покое и переключится на более подходящую кандидатуру.  
  
Не похоже было, чтобы Старку было приятно это слышать. Вряд ли он вообще был способен улыбаться с таким лицом.  _Его брат и сестра мертвы, его отец и пятеро друзей мертвы, еще один брат покидает его навсегда. Неудивительно, что ему не хочется улыбаться_. Джейме отвел взгляд. Выпитое вино сделало его сентиментальным, он не хотел сочувствовать Старку. Он вспомнил кое-что еще.  
  
\- Вы упомянули послание.  
  
\- Письмо. Мы нашли его на теле сира Эртура. - Старк достал свиток из-под плаща.  
  
У Джейме челюсть отвисла, его руки дрожали, когда он взял письмо. Печать была сломана, Старку пришлось вскрывать его, чтобы узнать, кому оно адресовано. На пергаменте были пятна высохшей крови, и внутри у Джейме все сжалось. Он действительно мертв. Это казалось невозможным, невероятным, как будто сам Воин перестал существовать.  _И он написал мне?_ Это тоже казалось невероятным. Эртур всегда был слишком занят, у него всегда было слишком много забот, слишком много других дел, чтобы думать о Джейме. Зачем бы он стал писать ему после того, как стало известно, что Джейме убил короля, и когда его собственные часы были сочтены?  
  
Ему пришла в голову мысль, и он бросил быстрый взгляд на Старка.  
  
\- Если в нем обвинения и оскорбления, оставьте его себе, я не хочу...  
  
\- Нет, - сказал Старк, но это на самом деле ничего не значило. Если бы Эртур написал письмо, осуждающее поступок Джейме. Старк, без сомнения, желал бы, чтобы Джейме его прочел. Но все-таки была надежда. что Старк говорит правду, и Джейме. развернув свиток, пробежал его глазами. Потом он вытер влажные глаза и прочел письмо еще раз, внимательнее.  
  
Письмо было довольно бессвязным и оставляло больше вопросов, чем давало ответов. Эртур писал ему, узнав, что Джейме оказался на стене. Почему-то это было важно, как-то это было связано с их клятвами и с пророчествами, которыми был одержим Рейгар. Но из его туманных намеков Джейме ничего не понял. Оставшаяся часть письма была посвящена размышлениям Эртура по поводу случившегося с Эйрисом, Элией и ее детьми.  
  
И все же, читая это письмо, Джейме на какое-то время забыл и про Старка, и про Стену, отдавшись всепоглощающему сожалению о том, что все вышло так, как вышло. Он сожалел о том, что не смог поговорить с Эртуром до того, как случилось непоправимое. Джейме объяснил бы ему, что он не знал о планах своего отца, Эртур поверил бы ему. Но теперь уже было слишком поздно.  
  
Джейме не мог сдержать слез, и ему было плевать на сидящего напротив него Старка, его горе было слишком велико, чтобы стыдиться его. Он согнулся, обхватив голову руками. Он хотел, чтобы все они вернулись. Он хотел, чтобы жизнь была такой, какой она ему представлялась в пятнадцать лет.  _Он хотел быть рыцарем_.  
  
Когда наконец он выпрямился и вытер глаза, голова у него раскалывалась, а из сломанного носа текло ручьем. И Старк по-прежнему был тут.  
  
Джейме попытался говорить обычным тоном, но голос у него совсем охрип и сел.  
  
\- Раз уж вы, по-видимому, все равно это письмо прочли, хочу, чтобы вы знали: я не думал, что отец пошлет Лорха и Клигана в Твердыню Мейгора. - Слова дались ему легко, возможно, потому что он не пытался оправдаться, а всего лишь отвечал на вопрос, который задал ему Эртур. - Откуда я мог это знать? Я целую вечность просидел заложником в Красном Замке.  
  
Старк нахмурился при слове "заложник", но спорить не стал.  
  
\- Вы могли бы догадаться.  
  
\- Вы тоже могли бы догадаться, что ваш Роберт будет смеяться над трупами детей, но не догадались же.  
  
\- У Роберта не было оснований...  
  
Джейме отмахнулся от него.  
  
\- У меня нет настроения выслушивать это. Скажите мне лучше вот что. Вы понимаете хоть слово из того, о чем пишет Эртур? Обещанный принц? Кровавые звезды? С чего бы ему вдруг стало важно, что я оказался на Стене?  
  
\- Я не знаю.  
  
Конечно, он не знал. Это несколько снижало ценность письма. Что Джейме должен был делать с этой чепухой? Мог ли Рейгар быть безумцем, как его отец? Что, если он и сира Эртура заразил своим безумием? При мысли о том, что это могло быть правдой, у него дыхание перехватило.

Повисла неловкая тишина.  
  
\- Вы, кажется, не так уж плохо проводите время на Стене, - сказал Старк. Джейме бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд.  
  
\- Вы полагаете, я поверю, что вы были бы рады, будь это так? Или я не был сослан сюда в наказание?  
  
Старк опустил глаза.  
  
\- Я признаю, что вы понесли кару не только за свое преступление, но и за действия вашего отца, а также Грегора Клигана и Амори Лорха. Я не сожалею о приговоре, который вам был вынесен, но судили вас не по чести.  
  
_Ты имеешь в виду, что сам виноват в том, что твоя драгоценная честь оказалась запятнанной?_ Но на этот раз Джейме не захотелось развивать эту тему. Слишком свежи еще были впечатления от письма Эртура. Тем более, что Старк и без того выглядел несчастным, и Джейме не видел смысла в том, чтобы бить лежачего. Но чем больше он думал о том, что Старк видел его слезы, тем меньше ему это нравилось. Им нужно было вернуться на исходные позиции. Джейме не стал давить на чувство вины Старка, но погладить волка против шерсти ему ничто не мешало.  
  
\- Раз уж, по вашим словам, вам не все равно, у пребывания на Стене действительно есть свои светлые стороны. Вы знаете, что одичалые в восторге от того, что я убил короля? Это их прямо таки заводит. Даже разбойники меня уже узнают в лицо.  
  
Старк уставился на него, как будто Джейме вдруг заговорил на каком-то другом языке.  
  
\- У них есть женщины, которых зовут копьеносицами, - продолжал Джейме, распаляясь, - пару недель назад одна показала мне отличную штуку с кинжалом. Мы как раз остановились, чтобы обменяться кое-чем, и она завела разговор. То, что я убил короля, и ей тоже пришлось по душе.  
  
\- Сир.  
  
\- Что-то не так?  
  
\- Ваши обеты...  
  
\- А какой из них я нарушаю? Ваш дом достаточно имеет достаточно близкие связи с Дозором, я уверен, вы знаете слова нашей присяги.  
  
Джейме дал время Старку подумать над ними. Старк скривился.  
  
\- Не пытайтесь хитрить, сир Джейме. У вас есть долг перед королем.  
  
\- У меня есть долг перед царством людей, - Джейме улыбнулся, и на этот раз искренне. Это было даже забавно. - На самом деле, я славно провожу время, налаживая отношения между одичалыми и Семью Королевствами. Как раз сегодня утром я очень сблизился с одной копьеносицей....  
  
\- Сир Джейме, - снова попытался Старк.  
  
\- Свирепая была бабенка, - продолжал Джейме, расстегивая ворот своей туники и снимая бинты, которыми Маллин замотал его шею. - Оставила мне кое-что на память. Хотите взглянуть?  
  
\- Вы не должны... -  
  
Джейме обнажил свежую отметину на горле, и Старк от неожиданности выругался и так дернулся, что чуть не опрокинул кресло. Джейме вернул бинты на место, затем встал и свернул письмо Эртура. Его руки все еще дрожали от переполнявших его эмоций. Но он весело рассмеялся.  
  
\- С вами слишком просто.  
  
\- Все это была...  
  
\- Я ни слова неправды вам не сказал. Но вам не стоит беспокоиться. Маллистер мне шагу не даст ступить без своего ведома. Что, впрочем, не мешает мне наслаждаться восхищением, которое я встречаю к северу от Стены, раз уж на юге мне на признание рассчитывать не приходится.  
  
Старк выглядел растерянным.  
  
\- Не думайте, что мне приятно находиться здесь. Я очень скучаю по своей семье. Но нужно же уметь находить и светлые стороны. - Джейме крепче сжал письмо в руке. - Вы сказали все, что собирались?  
  
\- Служба на Стене - это не шутка, - прерывисто выдавил из себя Старк.  
  
\- Как вижу, даже проведя столько времени на юге, вы ни чуточку не оттаяли. Жаль. Если вы так будете цепляться за принципы, у вас только живот разболится. - Уголок рта Джейме приподнялся в усмешке. - Возможно, вам просто стоит поскорее воссоединиться с женой. Я последние два месяца провел среди давших обет безбрачия, но, честно говоря, в жизни не видел человека, которому женщина была бы нужна больше, чем вам сейчас.  
  
Лицо Старка залил румянец. Джейме направился к двери. Перед тем, как уйти, он задержался.  
  
\- Я.... благодарен вам, Старк. За то, что вы передали мне это письмо. Уверен, вам не раз приходило в голову просто порвать его и развеять по ветру. Спасибо.  
  
Старк смотрел на него, открывая и закрывая рот, как вытащенная из воды рыба.  
  
_Эта картина будет греть меня холодными зимними ночами_. С этой мыслью Джейме ускользнул, прежде чем разговор мог бы обернуться не в его пользу.

 

Неду уже много месяцев кусок в горло не лез, но поесть ему было надо, поэтому, выбравшись из покоев сира Дениса, он поплелся обратно в обеденный зал.  
Стена оказалась совсем не такой, как он ожидал. Отец несколько раз бывал здесь, но без Неда. Возможно, Брандон и сопровождал его. Нед не знал этого, он был слишком далеко, в Долине. Сознавал ли Бенджен, что Дозор пребывает в таком упадке? Братья, встретившие их в Черном Замке, оказали им не самый радушный прием. Нед сказал Бенджену, что еще не поздно передумать, но не был удивлен его отказом. Не трудно было заметить, что угрюмые лица на Стене Бенджену были милее призраков, населявших теперь Винтерфелл, Нед и сам разделял его чувства. И Кейтилин еще не прибыла из Риверрана. Когда она увидит Джона.... он даже думать не хотел об этом. Эта ложь уже камнем лежала на его совести. Он солгал Роберту. Теперь он солгал Джейме. Но было ли это ложью? Джейме спрашивал про обещанного принца. Нед почти не сомневался в том, кого имел в виду Эртур, но если все-таки этот принц был всего лишь плодом воображения безумца...  _Нет, к чему лукавить, это всего лишь отговорки._  
  
Как и предполагал Джейме, Нед много раз был близок к тому, чтобы просто уничтожить это письмо и забыть про него. Оно было опасно. Возможно, сир Джейме никогда не узнает о Джоне. Но если узнает, достаточно ли внимательно он читал слова сира Эртура, чтобы связать одно с другим? И что он сделает, если увидит эту связь? Нед слишком хорошо знал ответ на этот вопрос. Отправить ворона сестре было бы минутным делом. Роберт говорил, что пытался отложить свадьбу, пока оставалась надежда на то, что Лианна вернется, но Джон Аррен не позволил ему, им надо было утихомирить разъяренного Тайвина. Когда Нед проезжал Королевскую Гавань, Серсея уже была там, и свадьба должна была состояться со дня на день. Она всем сердцем ненавидела Роберта, но пошла бы к нему, если бы речь зашла о возможной угрозе трону. Возможно, сир Джейме ни о чем не догадается. Возможно, он не станет писать, если даже и догадается. Полагаться на честь Ланнистера было рискованно, но Нед сделал свой выбор.  
  
Вскоре Нед был в общем зале Сумеречной Башни. Здесь было теснее, чем в Черном Замке, потолки были ниже, скамьи стояли ближе. Нед не увидел сира Джейме в зале, но это не удивило его. Несмотря на то, что сир Джейме быстро вернулся к своим обычным шуточкам, его первая реакция на письмо давала основания предполагать, что ему потребуется некоторое время, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
  
Когда дозорные заметили Неда, разговоры в зале заглохли. Служба в Дозоре была почетной, но от людей, которые в нем служили, Неду было не по себе. В мрачном каменном зале его его встречали лишь холодные глаза и суровые лица.  _Я слишком долго пробыл на юге и успел отвыкнуть от северян,_ подумал Нед.  
  
Сир Денис, заметив Неда, жестом пригласил его к своему столу и одновременно отправил своего оруженосца за порцией еды для него. Рядом с Маллистером сидел другой дозорный. Кажется, это был один из тех, кто говорил с сиром Джейме, но так как они все были в черном, сложно было сказать наверняка.  
  
\- Я мог бы сам принести себе еду, - сказал Нед, отвыкший от того, что ему прислуживают за столом. Он почти бежал из Винтерфелла после того, как вернулся домой и обнаружил, что все, кто там остался, ведут себя с ним как с отцом. Как с лордом замка.  _Но я ведь и есть лорд замка_.  
  
\- Не стоило, - сказал сир Денис. - Хранитель Севера во многом отвечает за то, что происходит на Стене. Эти люди должны видеть в вас фигуру, облеченную властью, для этого вы должны вести себя с ними соответственно.  
  
Меньше всего Неду хотелось сейчас выслушивать поучения, но старик, кажется, искренне хотел как лучше. Неду, наверное, стоило улыбнуться, но он не смог выдавить из себя улыбку. Вместо этого он устало кивнул.  
  
\- Я знаю. Мой отец говорил так же. Я просто еще не привык к своему новому статусу.  
  
Дозорный, сидевший с Маллистером, вмешался в их разговор.  
  
\- Где Джейме? Маллистер сказал мне, какие вести вы намеревались сообщить ему.  
  
_Джейме_. Нед был сбит с толку и ошарашен этой фамильярностью. Говоривший имел хороший выговор и правильную речь, вероятнее всего был благородного происхождения, возможно, из какой-то побочной ветви северного дома. Но все равно, вряд ли лорду Тайвину понравилось бы, что простой дозорный походя упоминает его наследника, словно старого приятеля.  _И Джейме, с его заносчивостью и высокомерием, позволяет ему это?_  Но ведь они вместе пили и вместе пели. Нед напомнил себе, что на Стене все было иначе.  
  
Сир Денис неправильно истолковал удивление Неда.  
  
\- После долгих расспросов, я позволил себе в общих чертах поведать Мансу то, что вы мне рассказали. Надеюсь, я не совершил ошибку. Я предположил, что в столице об этом все уже знают.  
  
Вернулся оруженосец с мясным рагу и вином. Нед неуверенно посмотрел на него.  _Я бы не стал благодарить простого слугу, но мы должны уважать братьев Дозора_. Отец как-то говорил, что черным братьям нужно оказывать такое же уважение, каким пользуются рыцари на юге, даже тем, кто выглядит не слишком опрятно. Пожалуй, лучше показаться излишне вежливым, чем...  
  
Оруженосец ушел, и Нед проводил взглядом его спину.  _Или можно просто тянуть, пока проблема не решится сама собой_ , горько подумал Нед.  _Отец, Брандон, зачем вы меня оставили разбираться с этим? Я понятия не имею, что я делаю._ Нед вспомнил про сира Дениса.  
  
\- Вы не совершили ошибку. Вы правы, это уже у всех на слуху.  
  
Человек, которого звали Мансом, наклонился вперед и смело взглянул Неду в глаза.  
  
-Так где Джейме?  
  
-Следи за своим тоном, - одернул его сир Денис.  
  
Манс бросил на сира Дениса такой скептический взгляд, что Неду стало не по себе.  _И вы еще говорите мне что-то о том, как вести себя с людьми?_ Но они же были братьями. Нед не знал, что и думать. Он покрутил кубок с вином в руках.  
  
\- Сир Джейме несколько.... расстроен, как можно было ожидать.  
  
\- Вы оставили его в солярии?  
  
\- Нет, он ушел. - Нед заколебался, это было не его дело, но все-таки сказал. - Вероятно, ему нужно подумать о чем-то. Наверное, стоит подождать, пока он сам не разыщет вас.  
  
Манс смотрел на него в упор, словно изучая. Нед не знал, как реагировать, но отводить взгляд не хотел, поэтому принялся в свою очередь разглядывать Манса. Ему было около тридцати, но он производил впечатление человека, пробывшего на Стене меньше, чем остальные. На его лице сохранялся румянец, возле глаз намечались морщинки, которые говорили о том, что он много и часто смеется.  
  
Манс отвел взгляд и выудил вареную морковь из тарелки Неда. Сир Денис поперхнулся.  
  
\- Возможно, вы и правы, - сказал Манс, - Оставлю своего брата в покое на время.  
  
_Брата?_ Нед даже не сразу понял, что он имеет в виду сира Джейме.  
  
Манс задумчиво жевал морковь.  
  
-Я видел однажды вашего отца, правда, издалека. Никогда раньше не доводилось беседовать со Старком. Примерно таким я вас себе и представлял.  
  
-Манс, - сказал строго сир Денис.  
  
\- Что? Это же не оскорбление.  
  
\- Ты ведешь себя слишком смело. Иди поищи сира Джейме. Возможно, ему все-таки нужно составить компанию.  
  
\- Невежливо подвергать слова нашего гостя сомнению, я ему верю. - Лукаво улыбнувшись, Манс снова переключил внимание на Неда.  
  
\- Вы знаете какие-нибудь истории, Старк?  
  
-  _Лорд_ , Манс, - поправил его сир Денис.  
  
\- Лорд Манс! Хоть мне и нравится, как это звучит, но я же клялся не брать ни земель, ни титула. Но если вам очень хочется, можно обращаться ко мне и так.  
  
Если этот человек действительно был другом Джейме, Неду было жаль сира Дениса, которому приходилось иметь дело с ними обоими.  _Должен ли я оскорбиться тем, что он не обращается ко мне, как должно? Что бы сделал мой от_ ец? Он не знал.  _Брандон бы рассмеялся и предложил бы ему выпить вместе_. Губы Неда почти тронула призрачная улыбка, но у него не было сил улыбаться. И это было бы неподобающе.  
  
Сир Денис закрыл глаза и, кажется, считал про себя.  
  
\- Вы должны знать какую-нибудь историю, - настаивал Манс.  
  
\- Какую историю вам бы хотелось услышать? - Нед хотел быть любезным, но в глубине души он боялся, что дозорный начнет его расспрашивать о войне.  
  
\- Я бы предпочел историю о Старках, о Винтерфелле. Но и любая другая пойдет.  
  
Просьба показалась ему странной, но все было лучше, чем рассказывать о прошедших битвах. Только Нед никогда особо не любил истории, хотя Старая Нэн рассказывала их хорошо и много. Вот Бенджен и Лианна любили ее слушать. И теперь Лианна была мертва, потому что сбежала с человеком, верившим в эти сказки, а разочарованный Бенджен мучился чувством вины.  
  
\- Какой вам прок от историй? - спросил Нед.  
  
\- Я нахожу особое очарование в Старках. Я бы очень хотел послушать, правда.  
  
Вспомнив о том, что этот человек присягнул Дозору и проведет на Стене всю жизнь, Нед подумал, что было бы нехорошо отказывать ему в такой малости. Отец и Брандон так не поступили бы. Он попытался вспомнить что-нибудь из сказок Старой Нэн.  
  
\- Семьдесят девять стражей....  
  
\- Я не люблю эту историю, и вы тоже, по голосу слышу. Выберите другую.  
  
Щеки Неда вспыхнули без видимой причины.  
  
\- Одна женщина в Винтерфелле, Нэн, часто рассказывала нам сказки.... Среди них была история, которая мне покоя не давала. - Нед прокашлялся. - Вскоре после того, как Брандон-Строитель завершил Стену, тринадцатым лордом-командующим Ночного Дозора был избран свирепый воин. Никто точно не знает, кем он был, но некоторые говорят, что он был Старком.  
  
\- Продолжайте, - сказал Манс с улыбкой.  
  
\- Говорят, он был бесстрашным. По словам Нэн, это его и погубило. Человек не может быть храбрым, если он ничего не боится. Он ничего не ценит, потому что не боится ничего потерять. Нельзя... быть мужчиной, если ты не знаешь страха. Однажды ночью он был в дозоре на Стене, и за Стеной он заметил женщину с кожей белой, как луна, и с глазами синими, как звезды. Прекраснейшую женщину в мире. Вопреки всему, что говорили его братья, вопреки здравому смыслу, он погнался за ней и догнал ее, а может, она просто позволила ему поймать ее. Как говорила Нэн, может, это он был ее добычей. Кожа женщины была холодна как лед, но он все равно возлег с ней, и когда он наполнил ее своим семенем, она похитила его душу."  
  
Здесь, на Стене, в этой темной холодной комнате, эти слова звучали слишком буквально, слишком реально, но Нед продолжал, словно завороженный.  
  
\- Лорд-командующий забрал ее с собой в Твердыню Ночи и там провозгласил себя королем, а ее своей королевой. Он наложил чары на Дозор, и тринадцать лет он правил на Стене в союзе с Белыми Ходоками, принося им жертвы и совершая другие злодеяния, столь ужасные, что даже память о них была вычеркнута отовсюду. Наконец Брандон Крушитель отправился к королю-за-стеной, они заключили союз - потому что есть зло, перед которым людские разногласия отступают, - и победили Короля Ночи и его мертвую королеву. Брандон навеки вычеркнул его имя из всех записей, а стены вокруг крепостей Дозора были снесены и никогда не отстраивались заново, чтобы северные армии могли восстать и вернуть Дозор людям, если подобное повторится вновь.  
  
Только сир Денис и Манс могли слышать рассказ Неда. Когда он замолчал, люди в зале по-прежнему разговаривали между собой. И все равно ему показалось, что на миг воцарилась тишина.  
  
\- Не слышал ее со всеми этими подробностями, - негромко сказал Манс.  
  
Нед понимал, что это глупо, но все равно был немного разочарован тем, что Мансу история была известна.  
  
\- Вы хорошо ее рассказали.  _Кожа белая, как луна, и глаза синие, как звезды_. - Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь мысленно нарисовать этот образ.  
  
\- Думаю, я подслушал это у Старой Нэн, - признал Нед.  
  
\- А я подслушал у вас и теперь буду рассказывать так же. Все хорошие рассказчики так делают. - Улыбка Манса вернулась, и Нед позавидовал тому, с какой легкостью и непринужденностью он улыбался. - Видите, лорд Старк, это было не так уж и сложно.  
  
Сир Денис так на него взглянул, словно Манс сказал что-то совсем уж неприличное, и на этот раз Нед догадался, что именно могло его удивить. Он не мог не спросить.  
  
\- За что я все-таки удостоился лорда?  
  
-  _Есть зло, перед которым людские разногласия отступают_. Это были достойные слова. - Манс заметил что-то за спиной Неда и поднялся на ноги. - Прошу простить меня.  
  
Нед обернулся. Сир Джейме только что вошел в зал.

По нему было и не сказать, что он чем-то расстроен. Весь в черном, с длинными растрепанными волосами, с разбитым лицом, он выглядел сильным и необузданным, он выглядел как человек, который не знает слез. Он выглядел, как все они, осознал Нед. Джейме был все так же хорош собой, несмотря на синяки и сломанный нос, но что-то неуловимое изменилось в нем. Его обветренное лицо стало тоньше и бледнее, его манеры и выражения стали менее утонченными. Он больше не играл в придворные игры.  _Неужели он так сильно изменился после Королевской Гавани, или я чего-то не заметил в нем? Как я могу надеяться понять его, если даже Эртур Дейн не смог?_  
  
Манс подошел к Джейме и что-то тихо сказал ему. Сир Джейме так же тихо ответил, натянуто улыбаясь. Он достал письмо Эртура и отдал его Мансу - Неда это покоробило, - после чего они вместе вернулись к прежней компании. До Неда долетели слова Джейме, он рассказывал остальным о гибели своих бывших братьев. Если кто-то из них и подумал, что глупо Цареубийце горевать о людях, которые имели полное право презирать его, вслух никто этого не сказал.  
  
\- Эртур Дейн мертв? - сказал кто-то. - Не могу в это поверить.  
  
Вести расползались по залу, а с ними - недовольство. Даже здесь у людей были свои герои, и, теряя их, они тоже чувствовали боль. Лишь немногие открыто выказали Джейме сочувствие, но другие хмурились или качали головой.  
  
Манс вернул письмо Джейме, похлопал его по плечу, потом проскользнул к очагу и достал откуда-то лютню. Он взял несколько низких нот, так искусно свивая их, что инструмент зазвучал непривычно мрачно. Разговор за столом Джейме и Манса стих, и постепенно за другими столами голоса тоже умолкли. В тишине зазвучал голос Манса, протяжный горестный стон  _О-о-о_ , который заполнил зал и все те темные потайные места, которые война вырезала на сердце Неда. Это был плач, песня скорби.  
  
Манс приглушил струны и дождался, пока первый звук уляжется. Когда пауза затянулась до предела, его сильный голос снова зазвучал, сплетаясь с тревожными звуками, которые его пальцы извлекали из лютни.  
_  
Я последний из великанов,_  
Народ мой исчез навсегда,  
_Когда то мы правили миром,  
Но те миновали года,  
На смену великим и сильным,  
Ничтожный пришел человек,  
Он занял леса и долины  
И выловил рыбу из рек.  
_  
Не все понимали, почему Манс выбрал именно эту песню, но Нед знал. Он сражался с тремя рыцарями Королевской Гвардии, он смотрел на них снизу вверх, и когда они пали в бою, он почувствовал, что что-то очень важное ушло вместе с ними. Свет, который начал меркнуть с начала войны, угас с последним вздохом Эртура Дейна.  _Они были хорошими людьми. Они погибли, потому что в этом мире больше не оставалось места для чести_. И не только они. Цена этой войны оказалась слишком высока.  _Брандон, Лианна, отец. Пять дорогих моему сердцу друзей, которые доверились мне, и которых я привел на смерть._  
  
Один из черных братьев, высокий, с темной косой, по-видимому знал эту песню. Он присоединил свой голос - более глубокий, более сильный - к голосу Манса, и Манс оставил лютню.  
  
В горах моих горны пылают  
_И молот тяжелый стучит,  
А я все брожу, одинокий,  
Тоскую и плачу навзрыд.  
Затравленный, всеми гонимый,  
Я слышу собак за спиной –  
Ведь мелкий не станет великим,  
Чтоб честно сразиться со мной,  
О о о, я последний из великанов,  
Услышьте же песню мою.  
Умрет она вместе со мною  
В украденном вами краю._  
  
Манс взял дыхание и повторил концовку, другой дозорный вторил ему:  
_Ведь мелкий не станет великим_  
  
Джейме присоединился к ним:  
_Чтоб честно сразиться со мной,_  
  
Еще горстка братьев начала подпевать:  
О-о-о, я последний из великанов,  
_Услышьте же песню мою.  
Умрет она вместе со мною  
В украденном вами краю._  
  
На третьем повторе к ним присоединились почти все присутствующие.  
О-о-о, я последний из великанов,  
_Услышьте же песню мою.  
Умрет она вместе со мною  
В украденном вами краю._  
  
Повисла пауза, и потом уже тише Джейме повторил:  _Умрет она вместе со мною в украденном вами краю_  
  
Нед закрыл глаза, борясь с подступающими слезами. У сира Джейме глаза покраснели, но он был среди братьев, как бы странно это ни звучало. Нед был Хранителем Севера и не мог показывать свою слабость этим людям.  
  
Сир Джейме оторвался от своей компании и подошел к их столу.  
  
\- Сир Денис, у нас кончилось вино.  
  
\- Да уж, сегодня, похоже, без вина не обойтись, - сказал сир Денис со вздохом.  
  
\- Я заплачу...  
  
\- Не переживай по этому поводу, сегодня я вас угощаю.  
  
Джейме ухмыльнулся, и Нед счел бы его бессердечным за это, если бы не видел, что у него до сих пор слезы стоят в глазах.  
  
\- У нас есть еще вино, братья, - крикнул он, повернувшись к остальным. - Манс, давай другую песню!  
  
Когда принесли и распечатали бочонки с вином, черные братья расселись вокруг столов. Нед слишком погрузился в происходящее, чтобы уйти, так странно все это было, но и преодолеть махом пропасть, которая разделяла его и остальных, он не мог, поэтому он остался на своем месте. Манс спел еще несколько песен, а потом сказал.  
  
\- Их уже тошнит от меня, расскажи лучше ты что-нибудь, Цареубийца.  
  
Вскоре остальные голоса стихли, и остался только один. Почти час сир Джейме рассказывал про рыцарей Королевской Гвардии Эйриса. Сначала это были истории, известные на юге всем и каждому, но постепенно в них становилось все больше личного, все больше приукрашенных мальчишеских подробностей. А когда Джейме перешел к встрече с Братством Королевского Леса, все в зале затаили дыхание. Нед слушал его с тем же восхищением и вниманием, что и остальные, но его пробрал холод, когда дело дошло до поединка сира Эртура и Улыбающегося рыцаря, когда меч разбойника пришел в негодность, и сир Эртур предложил ему взять другой.  _И при этом он погиб от удара в спину, сражаясь втроем против семерых_.  
  
\- Улыбающийся Рыцарь взглянул на Эртура и сказал: "Мне нужен Рассвет", - рассказывал Джейме, его лицо раскраснелось от выпитого вина, - А Эртур, который всегда был очень вежливым, ответил: "Тогда возьми его, сир". И это было последним, что услышал Улыбающийся Рыцарь.  
  
Тепло и атмосфера зала действовали на Неда убаюкивающе, и постепенно он задремал, усталость последних дней взяла свое. Один из оруженосцев сира Дениса растормошил его и отвел его в приготовленную для него комнату, где Нед уснул, как только его голова коснулась подушки. Ему снились Башня Радости и три великана, которые заканчивали начатые другими фразы.  
  
\- Мы дали обет, - наконец сказал сир Герольд, обнажая меч.  
  
Друзья Неда выступили вперед, доставая свои мечи из ножен.  
  
\- Теперь и закончим, - сказал Нед.  _Но сейчас же не мой черед._  
  
Эртур держал в руках Рассвет, бледный клинок горел живым светом, освещая скорбные черты Эртура. Они стояли, приготовившись к бою, но когда глаза Эртура встретились с глазами Неда, он убрал Рассвет в ножны. Все вокруг потемнело, и леденящий холод пробрался в грудь Неда. С неба полетели лепестки голубых роз, в темноте они светились, словно чьи-то внимательные глаза.  
  
\- Нет, - сказал Меч Зари, - теперь и начнем.

 


	6. Тени королей I

Джейме и Манс совершали рутинный объезд, когда они обнаружили насаженные на копья головы с вырезанными из глазниц глазами. Голов было четыре.  
  
Джейме соскользнул со спины Крапинки. Подойдя ближе, он убедился в том, что его первое предположение было верным: головы принадлежали дозорным из отряда, который отправился за Стену накануне. Ни крови, ни тел не было, их убили где-то в другом месте, а головы притащили сюда и оставили в расчете на то, что дозорные их обнаружат. Джейме не стал говорить, что это дело рук Плакальщика, это и так было очевидно. Вместо этого он грязно выругался.  
  
Манс тоже спешился. Лицо его было мрачным.  
  
Ворон принес весть от дома Норри о разбойниках, которые похитили оружие, лошадей и убили их владельцев. Такие сообщения приходили часто, если ничего особенно ценного украдено не было, патруль предпринимал символическую попытку разыскать банду, совершившую набег, и спустя неделю-другую возвращался с пустыми руками.  _Мы стали слишком предсказуемы. Плакальщик знал, где их ждать._  
  
Джейме наклонил к себе ту голову, что была поближе, чтобы лучше ее разглядеть. Когда он узнал лицо, к горлу подступила тошнота. Этому парню было лет четырнадцать или пятнадцать, и на Стене он был совсем недавно. Джейме попытался помочь ему на тренировке в первый день, но когда до парня дошло, что Джейме был Ланнистером, он начал вести себя нелепо. От него только и слышно было «м’лорд» и «п-простите, сир», и в конце концов остальные тоже стали передразнивать его, стоило Джейме войти в комнату. Пытаясь сладить с ним и положить конец насмешкам, изводившим их обоих, Джейме как-то предложил ему кусок яблочного пирога, ради которого ему пришлось подкупить Дарла, но парень, заикаясь, пробормотал извинения и сбежал из зала. На его место подсел Блейн.  
  
\- Он знает, что лордики не дают таким, как он, уроки фехтования и не угощают их сладостями. Они берут, что хотят, мечами рубят тех, кто им не нравится, и жиреют на пирогах сами, пока крестьяне голодают. Он боится, что он тебя оскорбил, и ты хочешь сыграть с ним злую шутку в отместку.  
  
\- Как бы он мог оскорбить меня?  
  
Блейн придвинул к себе брошенный пирог и откусил от него, ухмыляясь. Джейме попытался выхватить его обратно, но не успел. Дарл заставлял его раскошеливаться, когда речь шла о том, чтобы приготовить что-то особенное, и Джейме расставался со сладостями лишь в том случае, когда надо было наградить или подкупить кого-то. Блейн прекрасно знал, что пирог, который он стащил у Джейме, стоит дозора на Стене.  
  
Прожевав, он ответил на вопрос Джейме с горькой улыбкой:  
  
\- Есть такие лорды, что для этого и делать ничего не нужно. Не так дышал, не так посмотрел, не вовремя чихнул….  
  
\- Ты никогда не переживал из-за подобной чепухи, - сказал Джейме.  
  
\- Конечно, переживал. Просто у меня гордости больше, чем соображения. А этому парню плевать на гордость, нежное он создание. Наверное, хочет, чтобы его в покое оставили, вот и все.  
  
_Нежное создание, которое нужно было оставить в покое_ , подумал Джейме, уставившись на отрубленную голову. Осознав, что он больше не может на него смотреть, Джейме перевел взгляд на север. Вдали поднимались Клыки Мороза, их вершины блестели под тусклым утренним солнцем, слева темнел Зачарованный лес. Между ними простиралась каменистая пустошь, где местами из-под снега торчала трава. Снег выпал недавно. Большие белые хлопья все еще продолжали падать, они собирались на волосах Джейме и таяли на его щеках. Никаких следов не было. Никаких признаков одичалых.  
  
Повернувшись обратно к головам, Джейме заметил, что снег, который собрался возле пустых глазниц, начал таять.  _Как будто они плачут._  
  
\- Парня звали Клеос, - сказал Джейме, вспомнив. – Так же, как моего двоюродного брата.  
  
\- У тебя столько родственников, что я бы удивился, если бы кого-то не звали так же. – Манс хмуро посмотрел на голову. – Так и ждешь, что начнет извиняться за то, что мешает тебе пройти.  
  
Джейме не удержался и передразнил:  
  
\- Простите за мой вид, м’лорд. Хотел бы я, чтобы мои гниющие мозги выглядели не так оскорбительно, но ничего не поделать.  
  
\- Хорошо, что он быстро помер, а то я бы сам ему вырезал язык, чтобы этого больше не слышать, - заметил Манс.  
  
\- А это Арлан справа? – спросил Джейме.  
  
\- Да, тот что хвастался, что жену свою убил.  
  
\- Ему так даже идет.  
  
Манс рассмотрел головы в середине.  
  
\- Этих двоих не помню.  
  
\- Один из них Майлз, он часто просил меня рассказать что-нибудь о рыцарях Королевской Гвардии. Второго не помню, хотя нос у него выдающийся. Лучше бы Плакальщик  _его_  отрезал.  
  
Они смотрели на головы, а вокруг них летели снежинки, они собирались в складках плаща Джейме и на спине Крапинки. Заметив, что она пытается отряхнуться, Джейме смахнул их, и Крапинка благодарно толкнула его головой в бок. Улыбнувшись уголком рта, Джейме зарылся пальцами в густую шерсть у нее на шее.  
  
Манс первым спохватился.  
  
\- Когда закончишь утешаться со своей дамой, нужно что-то сделать с этими. Сожжем их или сбросим в Теснину, чтобы звери о них позаботились?  
  
\- Не люблю запах горящей плоти, - сказал Джейме.  
  
Манс бросил на него такой напряженный мрачный взгляд, что Джейме смутился и почти пожалел, что сказал это.  
  
\- Тогда в Теснину, - решил Манс.

 

Ближе к обеду Джейме отправился в солярий Маллистера, чтобы выпить с ним вина. Раз в несколько дней старый рыцарь настаивал на том, чтобы Джейме присоединился к нему. Такое избирательное отношение могло сослужить Джейме дурную службу, но Джейме спасался тем, что выступал от имени своих братьев, если им что-то было нужно от Маллистера. В любом случае, это не было такой уж утомительной обязанностью. Маллистер изъяснялся витиевато, но беседовать с ним было приятно, и то, что Джейме потакал ему в подобных мелочах, позволяло ему пользоваться большей свободой там, где это было важно. В частности, он мог отправлять письма в Утес Кастерли так часто, как ему заблагорассудится.  
  
\- Ты о чем-то задумался, - сказал сир Денис, когда вино с пряностями было разлито. У Маллистера всегда был наготове глинтвейн с тех пор, как Джейме, который все время мерз, как-то обмолвился ему, что предпочитает горячие напитки. – Все еще переживаешь из-за утренней находки?  
  
Джейме сделал большой глоток, чтобы пряная жидкость прогрела горло, прежде чем говорить.  
  
\- Плакальщик должен быть где-то совсем рядом, головы он оставил этой ночью.  
  
\- И ты жаждешь дозволения выследить его, - сказал Маллистер.  
  
\- Почему бы нет? Он создает проблемы. Он создавал их раньше и будет их создавать впредь, если мы от него не избавимся. Других дел у вас для меня сейчас нет, а в объездах меня может любой заменить.  
  
Маллистер побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
  
\- Ты хочешь возглавить миссию?  
  
\- Я еще и года на Стене не пробыл, и я недостаточно хорошо знаю земли за Стеной. Блейн здесь уже шесть лет, и он все еще…  
  
\- Ты другое дело.  
  
\- Я не хочу командовать. – На самом деле Джейме был бы не прочь время от времени возглавлять вылазки, но он опасался, что, если он уступит, Маллистер начнет навешивать на него обязанность за обязанностью, пока он окончательно не окажется погребен под всей этой ответственностью. Пока он не лез командовать даже в малом, он мог не волноваться по поводу планов Маллистера на его будущее.  
  
\- Как скажешь. – Маллистер задумчиво разглядывал его. – Я дам тебе разрешение преследовать Плакальщика. И дам месяц времени. Но я хочу, чтобы ты отправился с Куореном.  
  
Джейме возбужденно вскочил на ноги, но при упоминании Куорена опустился обратно в кресло, скривившись. Те вылазки, в которых он был с Куореном, больше всего походили на поездки в Ланниспорт с дядей Киваном – только дела и утомительные нравоучения, с Тигом или Герионом было куда интереснее. Джейме уважал его, но с ним было скучно.  
  
\- Манс бы больше подошел, - сказал Джейме, стараясь говорить рассудительно.  
  
\- У него было более чем достаточно времени, чтобы научить тебя тому, что он знает. У Куорена свой взгляд на вещи, и он больше внимания уделит дисциплине.  
  
\- Нам с Мансом все весьма хорошо удается.  
  
Старый рыцарь прищурился.  
  
\- В том числе вам весьма хорошо удается нарушать приказы. Вы отсутствуете в два раза дольше, чем было наказано, отправляетесь, куда вам заблагорассудится, и, по словам остальных братьев, проводите гораздо больше времени у одичалых, чем допустимо. Когда я в последний раз отправил вас за разбойниками, вы  _искали великанов на Клыках Мороза._

  
\- Но мы же вернули драгоценности леди Амбер, разве нет? – Джейме не стал упоминать, что они нашли кости великанов, памятуя, что в прошлый раз Маллистер этим не впечатлился.  
  
\- Вас не было шесть недель, при том, что я дал вам три. – Маллистер сделал большой глоток. – Вы поощряете друг в друге безрассудство. Я готов потакать этому в некоторой мере, раз уж вам, как ты выразился, все удается. Но такое вопиющее неповиновение неприемлемо и не может продолжаться.  
  
\- Но Куорен? -  _С ним и половины веселья не останется,_ подумал Джейме.  
  
Словно прочитав мысли Джейме, Маллистер ответил.  
  
\- Это не увеселительная прогулка. Конечно, двоих мало, чтобы бросить вызов Плакальщику, но мне не хочется отправлять с вами еще кого-то из бывалых разведчиков, когда и так двоих из моих лучших людей не будет. Возьмете…. Оуэна. Ему нужно набраться опыта.  
  
\- Мальчишку Хорнвудов? – Джейме потер виски. – Нет, нет, еще раз нет. От него никакого толку. Тому, кто решил сделать его разведчиком, нужно голову с плеч снять. Мальчишка боится собственной тени, а на прошлой неделе он себе мозги чуть не вышиб турнирным мечом.  
  
Покачав головой, Маллистер сказал:  
  
\- Хорнвуды всегда помогали Дозору.  
  
\- Но этот мальчишка…  
  
\- Он старше, чем ты.  
  
\- Этот  _мальчишка_ , - повторил Джейме, скривив губы – будет только мешать.  
  
\- Как он будет учиться и набираться опыта, если не будет участвовать в вылазках?  
  
Вместо того, чтобы выслеживать Плакальщика с Мансом и, возможно, завернуть куда-нибудь по пути, Джейме светило следовать строгим приказам Куорена с перепуганным лорденком на хвосте. Он подумал, не стоит ли вообще отказаться от этой затеи, в конце концов, Плакальщик мог и подождать, но потом вспомнил пустые глазницы деревенского парнишки, и язык у него не повернулся сказать это вслух.  _Если мы будем тянуть, это может повториться. Лучше заняться им сейчас_.  
  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Джейме. – На этот раз пойду у вас на поводу.

 

  Проводив братьев, Манс послал стюарда разыскать Маллистера. Занимая второй по старшинству пост в Сумеречной Башне, он мог бы иметь личного стюарда или оруженосца, если бы захотел, но обходился теми, кто слонялся без дела. Конечно, его статус не давал ему полномочий вызывать к себе Маллистера, но он подозревал, что старый рыцарь все равно придет, чтобы выяснить, какие причины могли побудить Манса искать его общества. Манс же, со своей стороны, предпочитал говорить с ним в общем зале, а не распивать вино в солярии, такой ерундой пусть Цареубийца занимается.

 

Когда стюард ушел, Манс уселся на скамье возле очага с лютней в руках. В дальнем углу несколько свободных от дежурства дозорных играли в кости, еще один стюард чистил полы, и больше в зале никого не было. Обычно в это время все были заняты своими рутинными обязанностями. Манс за год проводил за Стеной больше времени, чем все остальные за четыре, поэтому, не считая эпизодических дозоров на Стене, своим временем в Сумеречной Башне он располагал свободно.

Чтобы скрасить ожидание, он стал играть «Песню о зимней розе». Он заиграл медленнее, чем обычно, и в более низкой тональности, повинуясь внезапному порыву, хотя в основном она исполнялась как колыбельная. Это была грустная песня, полная тоски и сожаления об утраченном. Баэль навсегда распрощался со своей прекрасной Зимней Розой и рожденным ей сыном, потому что замок поклонщиков никогда не мог быть стать ему домом, домом его были дикие и жестокие земли за Стеной, где все люди были свободны как птицы. Но по ночам в своих снах он видел тех, кого оставил по ту сторону Стены. Манс начал петь ее где-то с середины, когда его пальцы наконец подобрали верное звучание. Подошедший Маллистер застал последние строки.

\- Хотел бы я, чтобы ты не пел эту песню, - заметил Маллистер, нахмурив брови, хотя сердитым при этом он не выглядел. Если уж на то пошло, он выглядел печальным.

\- Мне пела ее мать, - сказал Манс в свое оправдание.

\- Ты никак не можешь этого помнить.

Манс с улыбкой отложил лютню в сторону.

\- Я запомнил мелодию. Женщина в Белом Древе услышала, как я ее напеваю, и сказала мне слова. Но вы же пришли не для того, чтобы обсуждать песни вольного народа?

Маллистер уселся на скамью напротив Манса, аккуратно расправив плащ за спиной.

\- Зачем ты хотел меня видеть, Манс? Ты обижен тем, что я не тебя отправил в этот поход?

\- Не в этот раз. Ни охота за головами, ни погоня за славой, ни месть меня не волнуют - в эти игры пусть Цареубийца играет.

\- Сир Джейме не стал бы... - Манс фыркнул, и протест Маллистера заглох. Он прокашлялся. - Позаботившись о Плакальщике, он нам всем окажет добрую услугу, к тому же он выполняет свой долг.

\- Нет необходимости выгораживать передо мной парня, вы же знаете, что я о нем высокого мнения, без шуток. - Прежде, чем Маллистер успел что-то еще сказать, Манс добавил. - И как я уже говорил, я не собираюсь оспаривать ваш выбор. Я хотел бы наведаться в Черный Замок, раз уж мне теперь тут даже тренироваться не с кем.

Маллистер откинулся назад, приподняв густые брови.

\- Что же, это... очень разумная просьба, - он не мог скрыть свое удивление тем, что Манс  _мог_ вести себя разумно. - Полагаю, нет никаких причин тебе туда не отправиться. Мы найдем, кем тебя заменить в дозорах на Стене. Но могу я узнать, почему так внезапно? Ты уже лет пятнадцать в Сумеречной Башне и ни разу не выказывал желания вернуться в Черный Замок.

\- Хочу повидать мейстера Эймона, - ответил Манс, но дальше распространяться на эту тему не стал. В конце концов, все это были чистой воды домыслы. Все эти месяцы ему даже в голову не приходило поговорить с мейстером. Он вспомнил, что старик упоминал кое-что из того, о чем Эртур Дейн писал Джейме в том письме, но желания узнать об этом побольше у Манса до сих пор не было. Вся эта болтовня о пророчествах и обещанных принцах была ничего не значащим вздором. Но после того, как они с Джейме побывали на Клыках Мороза, у него и у самого возникли вопросы, и раз уж Джейме и Куорен все равно будут отсутствовать целый месяц, более подходящего момента не найти. Возможно, он и обнаружит что-нибудь достойное внимания во всей этой чепухе.

Манс полагал, что его объяснения Маллистеру будет достаточно, но Маллистер нахмурился.

\- Ты же был в свое время близок с мейстером Эймоном, не так ли?

\- Он меня учил читать.

\- И тем не менее раньше у тебя не было потребности его навестить.

\- Я разочаровался в нем. Старик скучал по своей семье, и постоянно вворачивал в разговор что-нибудь вроде "Эгг сделал бы то же самое" или "юный Рейгар тоже любит музыку". Постепенно мне стало казаться, что он видит во мне не меня, а только мое сходство с кем-то другим.

К изумлению Манса Маллистер кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- Зная тебя, ничего хуже и быть не могло.

\- Мне не стоило так из-за этого злиться, и, скорее всего, не настолько все было плохо, как мне тогда казалось. Но всю жизнь я ощущал, что люди смотрят на меня как будто сквозь цветные стекла, такие специальные цветные стекла, чтобы смотреть на бастарда-полукровку. И, смотря сквозь них, они видят прежде всего творение своих рук, и лишь потом смутную тень меня самого.

Манс провел рукой по гладкому дереву лютни.

\- В покоях Эймона всегда было тепло, он угощал меня сладостями и говорил мне добрые слова. Никто и нигде не относился ко мне с такой добротой. Мысль о том, что он смотрит на меня сквозь свое собственное стекло, черное с красным, меня.... удручала.

\- Ты поэтому покинул Черный Замок, - догадался Маллистер.

\- Да, я попросил Кворгила перевести меня в замок, где будет побольше долгих вылазок, где люди меня не знали - и не думали, что знают. И тут уж я постарался сделать так, чтобы братья меня  _разглядели_.

Маллистер долго смотрел на него, потом спросил.

\- Почему же ты решил искать примирения именно сейчас?

\- Мне нет нужды искать примирения, я с ним не ссорился. Эймон не сделал мне ничего дурного, только гордость мою уязвил, да и я ему и слова грубого не сказал. Я наткнулся кое на что в книгах и хочу знать его мнение на этот счет, вот и все.

\- Хорошо, тогда так и порешим. Даю тебе две недели. У меня есть дела с лордом-командующим и Первым Разведчиком, поможешь мне их уладить заодно. Двигаться будешь вдоль Стены, а не по верху - проверишь, нет ли внизу упавших или признаков того, что разбойники где-то смогли перебраться за Стену.

\- Как скажете.

Старый рыцарь посмотрел на Манса c чем-то вроде теплоты во взгляде.

\- Ты обижался на мейстера Эймона, но, готов поклясться, ты стал таким, каким стал, именно благодаря его благотворному влиянию. Я знаю, что бываю с тобой строг, но должен признать, что ты на удивление хорошо сумел побороть свою дурную кровь.

Манса бросило одновременно и в холод, и в жар, а грудь сдавило так, что он даже не сразу смог набрать воздуха, чтобы ответить.  _Тебе вообще не нужно ничего отвечать_ , сказал он себе.  _О чем можно спорить с человеком, который, глазом не моргнув, говорит о дурной крови и о благотворном влиянии Таргариена?_ На какой-то момент ему показалось, что они говорят как равные, и это было хуже всего.

\- Уйдите.

\- Манс, - сказал Маллистер со вздохом, - ты не должен принимать это...

\- Не должен принимать это на свой счет? - спросил Манс тихо. - Вы оскорбили кровь, которая течет в моих жилах. Это было низко. И глупо, потому что я никогда не скрывал, что не стыжусь ее. Человек вашего происхождения мог бы это и учесть

Маллистер покраснел, но ничего не сказал. Манс постарался говорить ровным тоном.

\- Мне бы хотелось остаться тут и поиграть еще некоторое время, сир Денис. Окажите мне любезность, переместитесь куда-нибудь.

Маллистер выглядел так, словно собирался принести извинения, но его взгляд встретился со взглядом Манса, который не пытался скрывать рвавшиеся наружу ярость, обиду и разочарование. Лицо Маллистера дрогнуло и приняло растерянное выражение. Он был достаточно умен, чтобы понимать, что Мансу не нужны его извинения, но он не знал, что еще он должен делать. И ему нечем было возразить на убийственную вежливость Манса.

\- Прошу, оставьте меня, - повторил Манс.

Это добило Маллистера. Он поднялся медленно, словно постарел за время их разговора лет на десять. С достоинством - этого у него было не отнять - старик зашагал прочь, не оборачиваясь.

 

 В первый же вечер мокрый снег сменился дождем, который лил не переставая три дня кряду. Плащ от дождя не спасал, Джейме насквозь промок и в кровь натер себе те места, которые натирать бы не стоило. Оуэн, которого Джейме прозвал Лосем - это был длинный неуклюжий парень, в самом деле изрядно смахивающий на лося на гербе Хорнвудов, - то и дело твердил, что околеет, если они не повернут назад. Насколько Джейме мог судить, Куорен никаких неудобств не испытывал, однако даже он хмурился при пробуждении, обнаружив, что облака не рассеялись.

Разводить костер под проливным дождем было невозможно, из-за этого Джейме спал беспокойно. Когда они с Мансом искали великанов, то заночевали в деревне, через которую проходил торговый караван Рогоногих. Сидя у костра рядом с Джейме, Манс переводил ему с древнего наречия рассказ одного из торговцев. По его словам выходило, что его родичи наткнулись на упырей, и лишь один уцелел и рассказал остальным о том, что произошло. Манс назвал его историю пустой болтовней, но на следующее утро настоял на возвращении в Сумеречную Башню, хотя до этого они не собирались поворачивать назад, пока не найдут великанов. Тирион до слез бы смеялся, если бы узнал, что страшная сказка лишила Джейме мужества, но в темноте зачарованный лес казался странным местом, и от рассказа Рогоногих сложнее было отмахнуться.

Не отпускавшее его чувство тревоги достигло пика к вечеру четвертого дня. Они устроились на ночь под широкими ветвями безликого чардрева, где было посуше, и Джейме несколько часов провел, наблюдая, как его освещенные лунным светом листья колышутся от ветра. Ему казалось, что тысячи окровавленных рук машут ему, стараясь привлечь его внимание. Он чувствовал, что за ним следят, но как бы пристально он не вглядывался в тени, он не мог разглядеть ни следа ледяных чудовищ. Даже обычные ночные обитатели леса притихли, укрываясь от дождя. Он видел лишь одинокого ворона на ветке соседнего дерева и еще Лося, который силился не заснуть в дозоре.

Джейме смог немного расслабиться лишь тогда, когда Лося сменил Куорен. Было что-то успокаивающее в том, как Куорен ворчит, отправляя Лося спать. Сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы Джейме смотрел, как Куорен беззвучно подходит к своей седельной сумке и достает что-то. Потом Куорен вернулся на свое место и начал точить меч. Звук, с которым точильный камень скользил по мечу, для Джейме был слаще любой музыки, ни одна из песен Манса не могла сравниться с ним.  _Никто на Стене не мог бы караулить лучше_ , подумал Джейме.  _Никто во всех королевствах_.

\- Я чувствую, что ты на меня смотришь, Цареубийца, - негромко сказал Куорен. - Угомонись уже и спи. Я не хочу выслушивать завтра твои жалобы на усталость в придачу к нытью парня по поводу дождя.

Полученный нагоняй окончательно успокоил Джейме. Он прислонил голову к стволу чардрева и провалился в сон.

В его сне толстый мальчишка из темноты говорил:

\- В Староместе пираты. Сир Джейме, нам нужна помощь. Возможно, Бран... Сир Джейме? - он заглянул в глаза Джейме. У него было лунообразное лицо и маленькие круглые глазки. - Ох нет, вы слишком молоды, я что-то делаю не так...

\- А ты еще кто такой? - спросил Джейме.

\- Я стюард и... - Мальчишка оглянулся назад и быстро проговорил, - Я.... Мне страшно. Но это ничего. Я могу быть храбрым. И... это... если мы больше не увидимся... - Он, казалось, подбирал слова и, наконец, выпалил. - Все будет хорошо. С вами Эдд и Джон и...

Хлопнула дверь, и другой голос произнес:

\- Вороний Глаз уже здесь, Хрюшка. Нужно торопиться.

\- Тебе обязательно нужно по-прежнему звать меня....ох, не важно. Я говорю с Джейме , но он  _моего_ возраста. Может, Бран что-то....

\- Так ты просто стоишь здесь и болтаешь с ним? Хватит ныть, попробуй по-другому. Нет, дай мне...

В поле зрения Джейме с краю появилась другая фигура, а потом оба растаяли, и темнота сменилась лесной поляной. Была ночь, но в лунном свете все было хорошо видно. Джейме сперва показалось, что на нем ошейник, но потом он осознал, что у него на спине висит ребенок, обхватив его руками за шею. Джейме отвел руки назад, чтобы поддержать вяло повисшие ноги, и обернулся, чтобы попытаться рассмотреть. Но прежде, чем он смог различить лицо, мальчик сказал: "Оглядись вокруг".

Джейме послушался. Он увидел трех драконов в небе и лютоволков рядом с собой на земле. Краем глаза он заметил человека в шлеме и плаще в цветах Таргариенов. Когда он повернулся, чтобы лучше его рассмотреть, он заметил сотни ворон на деревьях. Они сидели неподвижно, словно чего-то ждали. Джейме перевел взгляд на Таргариена, но в тусклом свете не смог различить его лица.

\- Эйрис? Рейгар? - Джейме сделал шаг ему навстречу, по-прежнему с ребенком на спине. - Выходи, я не боюсь тебя.

\- Меня? Тебе не нужно бояться  _меня_. Оглянись назад.

\- Что?

Король обнажил меч и бросился на него. Джейме двигался слишком медленно и не смог бы остановить его удар, но удара не последовало: он пробежал мимо. Джейме обернулся, пытаясь разгадать его маневр, и увидел перед собой стену мертвых существ с голубыми глазами. Они уже окружили Таргариена, цепляясь за его руки, шею, ноги, они пытались повалить его.

\- Помоги мне, Джейме, - крикнул тот, - Сражайся!

Драконы теперь были ближе, один был зеленым, другой черным, третий, белый с золотом, кружил низко над деревьями. За спиной Джейме слышал тяжелое дыхание лютоволков. Он ощутил прикосновение теплого тела к своим ногам, зверь был размером с Крапинку, но когда Джейме повернулся, серебряный волк не напал на него, а ринулся в бой.

\- Джейме, - крикнул мальчик, который был у него на спине, - Джейме, сделай что-нибудь!

_Что я должен делать? Почему я?_  Он был окружен, и он был всего лишь человеком, а перед ними были монстры. Мальчик испуганно вскрикнул, и это подстегнуло Джейме.

\- Держись, сказал он, и сместил вес мальчика так, чтобы суметь достать меч. В ту же секунду тысячи ворон взлетели с ветвей, и темнота немного рассеялась. Но чудовища были все ближе, от них пахло холодом и смертью. Ледяные руки цеплялись за него, лезли ему в глаза, в рот. Холод пронзил его, и он закричал, но этот звук был заглушен мертвыми пальцами. Хватка мальчика на его шее стала крепче, король пытался прорубиться к нему сквозь полчища врагов.

\- Джейме, - звали его король и мальчик, и им вторили крики ворон, - Джейме, Джейме. - Голоса становились все настойчивее, словно он что-то мог сделать.

\- Джейме! Джейме! - глаза Джейме распахнулись, и он удивился, увидев на говорящем черный плащ. Не черный с красным.  _Это уже не сон_. Джейме сперва подумал, что его зовет Манс, но тут же вспомнил, что в этот раз Манс не с ними. Это был Куорен, и он был мрачен и встревожен.

Джейме повернулся на бок, и его стошнило. Задыхаясь, он рухнул на влажную землю и посмотрел вверх. Его взгляд упал на ворона, который так и сидел в ветвях на соседнем дереве. Дернувшись, Джейме врезался головой в ствол чардрева, и на мгновение он увидел нечеловечески прекрасное лицо, бледное как луна с глазами синими, как звезды. Он хотел закричать, но крик застрял у него в горле.

Повалившись на спину, Джейме вглядывался в кроны деревьев до тех пор, пока не различил проблески солнечного света. Было утро, и ливень, кажется, наконец, унялся. Ворон каркнул и захлопал крыльями. Он пролетел над Джейме прежде, чем скрыться в чаще.

Паника прошла, и Джейме сообразил посмотреть по сторонам. Куорен сидел на коленях, за ним, словно перепуганный жеребенок, мялся Лось. Под их взглядами Джейме вспыхнул.

\- Лось, - сказал Куорен, - Пойди отлей.

\- Но мне не...

\- Иди.

Лось скрылся в кустах. Куорен посмотрел на Джейме.

\- Что тебе снилось? - Прямота вопроса удивила Джейме. Они с Куореном редко говорили один на один. Куорен был слишком серьезным, слишком молчаливым, у Джейме не хватало терпения на него, и Куорен тоже никогда не искал его общества. Они были братьями, союзниками, но они не были друзьями. И Джейме никогда бы не подумал, что дурные сны встретят в Куорене понимание.

Он вытер рукавом губы.

\- Вся та чепуха на тему моего предназначения, которой сир Денис забивает мне голову, начинает сказываться. Мир рушился, и все считали, что я должен что-то с этим сделать. Джейме вспомнил голоса, обреченно повторяющие его имя, и у него мурашки по спине побежали.  _Джейме, Джейме, Джейме_. Если бы он только смог снова вернуться в тот сон, он бы закричал, чтобы они оставили его в покое.

Куорен приложил ладонь к стволу чардрева, словно надеясь увидеть то, что видел Джейме.

\- Это был не обычный сон. Никогда не видел, чтобы с кем-то творилось такое.

Джейме провел рукой по влажным спутанным волосам.

\- Не думал, что ты такой суеверный.

\- Я не готов верить всему, что слышу от Манса, но я бывал почти так же далеко за Стеной, как и он, и уж точно дальше, чем ты. - Жесткий взгляд Куорена остановился на лице Джейме, его губы изогнулись, словно ветви старого дуба. - Я знаю, что здесь иногда происходят странные вещи. И твой сон был таким.

В том, как серьезно Куорен отнесся к его безумному сну, было что-то успокаивающее. Возможно, поэтому Джейме сказал:

\- Признаюсь, этот сон напугал меня. Но.... это был всего лишь сон.

Куорена это, по всей видимости, не убедило, но он молчал, как будто не знал, что сказать. И прежде, чем он мог задать еще вопрос, Лось, похожий на мокрую крысу, высунул голову из кустов.

\- Мне уже можно?

Джейме был рад, что их прервали.

\- Да, - сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. - Мы как раз собирались трогаться дальше.

 

 Добравшись до Черного Замка, Манс с удивлением обнаружил, что тот куда меньше, чем ему помнилось. Въезжая в ворота, он ожидал увидеть  _замок_ , а не кучку ветхих строений, которые его совершенно не впечатлили. В детстве ему казалось, что Черный Замок - это целый мир, да он и был для него целым миром. C тех пор немало воды утекло.

Манс должен был явиться с докладом к Первому Разведчику, но это могло подождать. Вместо этого, он предпочел сразу отправиться к мейстеру Эймону. После долгой поездки кровь в нем бурлила, и он счел, что лучше времени для непростого разговора не найти. Дверь ему открыл Клидас. Заламывая пальцы, он уставился на Манса, прежде всего, на кинжал и меч на поясе, на кольчугу поверх вареной кожи. Судя по тому, как округлились его глаза, он был не рад встрече с незнакомым, зато полностью вооруженным разведчиком.

\- Тебя ранили, брат? - отважился спросить Клидас.

\- Вовсе нет. Просто решил навестить. - Не дожидаясь ответа, Манс отодвинул плечом Клидаса и прошел в теплые покои. - Ты не узнаешь меня? Мне, конечно, и пятнадцати лет еще не стукнуло, когда мы в последний раз виделись, я был ниже на голову и тощий, как палка.

-Не уз... Малыш Манс!

Манс рассмеялся.

\- Он самый. Мейстер Эймон здесь?

\- Да, да, я приведу его. - Клидас наконец улыбнулся. - Ты хорошо выглядишь. Не хочу смущать тебя, но славное все-таки это было времечко, когда ты рос в замке. Если что и могло согреть эти холодные стены, так это детский смех. Мейстер Эймон тоже будет рад побеседовать с тобой. - И Клидас скрылся в коротком коридоре, который вел к спальне Эймона.

Манс подошел к рабочему столу и сел на край. Раньше его ноги болтались, не доставая до пола, а теперь сапоги, полученные от Джейме, твердо стояли на деревянном полу. Совсем скоро появился Эймон в ночном халате и меховом плаще, наброшенном на худые плечи. Белоснежных волос на его голове почти не осталось, а глаза начала затягивать молочная пленка.  _Он слепнет_. Манс вспомнил, как старик любил книги, и почувствовал острый укол жалости. Клидас подвел мейстера к креслу, усадил его, после чего оставил их вдвоем.

\- Я разбудил вас? - спросил Манс.

Эймон вздрогнул, дернув головой, потом с его губ сорвался хриплый смех, он смеялся над собой.

\- Прости меня, - сказал Эймон, - после стольких лет я все равно ожидал услышать детский голос. Ты действительно разбудил меня, но это не страшно. Я иногда целыми днями сплю, а потом долгими ночами вспоминаю тех, кого больше нет. - Он поманил Манса иссохшей рукой. - Подойди ко мне. Я вижу уже не так хорошо, как раньше. Хочу разглядеть тебя как следует.

Манс подошел к нему, и старик взял его лицо в сухие ладони. Он прищурился, его бледные глаза силились различить детали. Манс задался вопросом, что старик ищет в его чертах - сходство с каким-нибудь мертвым Таргариеном? Следы крови одичалых? Или ему было интересно лишь то, как Манс изменился за эти годы?

Эймон отпустил его и откинулся в кресле.

\- Ты выглядишь, как человек, который часто смеется. Я рад этому. Стена слишком часто делает людей холодными.

Манс не знал, что сказать на это. Он вернулся к столу и снова сел.

\- Вы не против, что я пришел поговорить? Признаюсь, я хотел поговорить о вещах не совсем обычных. Это в общем-то все просто домыслы.

\- Совсем не против. Я всегда любил беседовать с тобой, Манс.

_Он говорит со мной, как будто мы... старые друзья_. Манс снова не нашел, что ответить. Хоть и сознавая, что это выглядит грубо, он отмахнулся от теплых слов и перешел сразу к делу.

\- Вы же обменивались письмами с Рейгаром, да?

Взгляд старика омрачился.

\- Да, до самого конца. Пока.. - Он замолчал. - Твой друг...

\- Я не о Цареубийце хотел говорить.

Эймон закрыл глаза.

\- Сир Денис сказал, что он носит это имя с твоей подачи. Я бы не хотел поднимать эту тему...

\- Тогда не стоит.

\- Я хотел бы знать только одно. Зачем ты навесил на него это имя, словно знак почета? - Он открыл глаза и со всей серьезностью посмотрел на Манса. - Сир Джейме рассказал мне, как он убивал Эйриса, в подробностях. Как тот кричал и...

\- Просто взял и рассказал, ни с того ни сего?

\- Он догадался, что я был Таргариеном. По глазам, вероятно, или по имени. - Старик сплел пальцы. - Ему нужно было наложить швы на лбу, но, узнав меня, он стал отказываться от помощи. Я напомнил ему, что я отрекся от своего дома, надев цепь. Он позволил мне наложить швы, но перед тем, как он ушел, я должен был спросить, почему он убил бедного Эйриса, почему он не защитил детей.

Манс встал и начал взволнованно мерить шагами комнату.

\- По всей видимости, в последние годы новости об Эйрисе к вам приходили только от Рейгара, и он не был честен с вами. Возможно, он и себе лгал. Скажу лишь, что Безумный Король заслуживал смерти, и что Джейме не знал, какую участь его отец уготовил Элии и ее детям.

\- Чего я не знаю? - спросил Эймон, от его уверенности не осталось и следа.

\- На ответ на этот вопрос уйдет уйма времени, а я намеревался говорить о другом. Если вы, конечно, все еще готовы обсуждать что-то с другом Цареубийцы.

Мейстер Эймон прикрыл глаза, и Манса в очередной раз поразило то, как он постарел. Он остановился и облокотился на стол, пытаясь унять бушевавшие в нем эмоции. Наконец, Эймон сказал.

\- Если только ты внезапно не поглупел, наверное, у тебя есть причины защищать этого мальчика. Не буду ставить тебе в упрек, что ты разглядел в нем то, чего я не смог. Скажи, так что же ты хотел обсудить?

Манс не знал, с чего начать. Он помолчал, чтобы упорядочить мысли.

\- Вы несколько раз упоминали... пророчество, говоря о Рейгаре. Что-то о принце, который был обещан. Я правильно помню?

Лицо Эймона исказилось, и Манс подумал, что эти слова были ужасной ошибкой. Но старик все-таки ответил.

\- Ты правильно помнишь. Но Рейгар больше не верил, что пророчество относится к нему. Он считал, что это Эйгон.

\- Этот обещанный принц должен предотвратить приход второй Долгой Ночи?

\- Возможно, хотя тут нет ясности. Некоторые говорят, что он должен вернуть драконов. Но многие связывали принца с Азором Ахаем из Эссоса, а Азор Ахай, предположительно, связан с Элдриком Гонителем Тени, Инь Таром, Неферионом... среди прочих. Это все воины, известные тем, что положили конец Долгой Ночи, но Азор Ахай самый прославленный из них.

\- Я не знаю эту историю, - признал Манс.

\- Говорят, что это был великий воин, который изгнал тьму своим пламенеющим мечом Светозарным. - Подернутые белой пеленой глаза мейстера смотрели на Манса, как будто могли видеть его насквозь. - Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом?

\- Вольный народ все чаще говорит об упырях, а вы, казалось, пребывали в уверенности, что явился герой, который должен остановить Иных. Мне показалось странным это совпадение. - Это было правдой, и у Манса было ощущение, что о письме Джейме лучше не упоминать.

\- Все это не имеет теперь значения, - сказал Эймон. - Рейгар мертв, а его дети...

\- Я не хочу сыпать вам соль на раны.

\- Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Если бы тебя здесь не было, я бы и тогда думал о них. Ты хотел еще что-то спросить?

Манс обнаружил, что он опять ходит по комнате, обдумывая то, что Эймон рассказал ему об Азоре Ахае.  _Светозарный. Пылающий меч. Почему это звучит так знакомо?_

\- Все эти воины со странными именами, - спросил он, - они все не из Вестероса?

\- Из Эссоса.

\- А как же последний герой? Казалось бы, он ближе, почему было не начать с него?

Мейстер Эймон открыл рот, словно у него на кончике языка уже был припасен очевидный ответ. Но, похоже, ничего подходящего ему в голову не пришло, и его губы тронула смущенная улыбка.

\- Вынужден сознаться, что сам едва знаю эту историю. Освежи стариковскую память, и, возможно, я найду ответ.

\- Это длинная история, суть ее в том, что последний герой повстречался с детьми леса. После этого он создал Ночной Дозор и с его помощью одержал победу в Рассветной Битве.

\- Иногда я забываю, что могу узнать что-то новое или вспомнить забытое старое, - сказал Эймон, - Полагаю.... ничего похожего на Светозарный в этой истории не было? Поэтому, вероятно, Рейгар и не учитывал ее. Он мог решить, что эта история слишком отличается от всех остальных.

Манс рассмеялся.

\- Мейстер, у последнего героя было целых  _три_ меча. Первый меч замерз и сломался, вторым клинком из драконьей стали, по преданию, он убивал Иных.-  _Странное включение_ , осознал Манс. В Вестеросе тогда вообще никакой стали не было. Эту деталь добавили позже? Неправильно перевели с древнего наречия?  _Откуда я вообще это взял?_  Поразмыслив над этим, он вспомнил, что многие вообще не упоминали второй меч.

\- А третий меч? - спросил Эймон, когда пауза затянулась.

Манс решил не придавать значения этой странной подробности и снова рассмеялся, радуясь тому, как стройно все сложилось.

\- Я о нем уже сказал.

\- Манс, - в голосе Эймона зазвучала нотка раздражения.

\- Ночной Дозор. Неужели с тех пор, как вы приносили клятву, прошло так много времени, что вы забыли слова?  _Свет, что приносит рассвет_. О _гонь, который разгоняет холод. Меч во тьме._

Глаза Эймона округлились, и он обмяк, словно из него вдруг вышел весь воздух.  _А он это всерьез воспринял_ , подумал Манс и подавил улыбку, хотя все еще был доволен тем, как он все хорошо разгадал. Старик, к счастью, быстро пришел в себя и сказал.

\- Клятвы, должно быть, пришли из легенд об Азоре Ахае. Ты прав, это не может быть простым совпадением.

\- Брат, - мягко произнес Манс, - я готов поклясться, что это Светозарный вышел из наших клятв. Вольный народ говорит, что Долгая Ночь началась здесь и распространилась...

\- Все другие легенды тоже утверждают подобное.

\- Ну конечно, все предпочитают думать, что они пуп земли. Я не исключение, но у меня есть основания так считать. Если бы северяне добрались бы до Эссоса и начали бы там болтать о горящем светящемся мече, все бы решили, что они говорят об оружии. Несложно представить, что ноги у всех этих легенд о мече растут из подобной ошибки. А вот обратно уже не получается. Тогда пришлось бы предположить, что наши клятвы появились позже, уже после завершения Долгой Ночи, и почему-то были взяты из чужеземной истории. И это означало бы, что история о последнем герое родилась из истории об Азоре Ахае. Как бард, я отказываюсь в это верить. Самый большой подвиг героя - просьба о помощи. Вся его история крутится вокруг его страданий, его скромности и той помощи, которую он получает - сначала от своих спутников, потом от детей леса, наконец, от Дозора. Сказители не добавляют такие негероичные подробности, они наоборот их вырезают. Скорее уж Азор Ахай появился в результате того, что историю последнего героя упростили и приукрасили.

Эймон долго молчал, но у Манса не было ощущения, что их разговор окончен. Он так и ходил по комнате, пока наконец не подошел к полке с книгами, среди которых заметил том о драконах. Он провел рукой по его переплету. Вспомнив про меч из драконьей стали, он решил наведаться в библиотеку, возможно, там он выяснит, откуда это могло прийти ему в голову. В его распоряжении было две недели, и он не намерен был провести все это время в обсуждениях передвижений дозорных с офицерами.

\- А обещанный принц? - подал, наконец, голос Эймон. - Как он сюда вписывается?

\- Может быть и не нужно приплетать сюда вашего принца. Вы же считаете, что он связан с драконами, с Таргариенами. Это не вписывается в истории о Долгой Ночи, к тому же, принцу, даже обещанному, совершенно необязательно быть воином. - Манс пожал плечами. - Но я могу и ошибаться. Только не забывайте, что все эти истории нельзя воспринимать буквально, как мейстерские хроники. Кто-то что-то не понял, кто-то неправильно перевел, кто-то немного приукрасил...

Эймон вздрогнул в свое кресле, его взгляд снова стал далеким и отстраненным.

\- Да, здесь есть над чем подумать. Хотя, вероятно, теперь уже слишком поздно.

_Эртур Дэйн не думал, что было слишком поздно. Он верил в обещанного принца_. Манс, впрочем, не сказал это вслух, сам он считал Дэйна глупцом. Каждый раз, когда Джейме метался во сне или говорил, что не выносит запах горящей плоти, Манс чувствовал, как в нем поднимается волна презрения и отвращения к трусу, который последовал за своим спятившим принцем и бросил боготворившего его мальчугана на произвол Безумного Короля. В какого бы обещанного принца этот поклонщик ни верил, упоминания он не заслуживал.

Взгляд Эймона внезапно снова остановился на Мансе, и он выпрямился в кресле.

\- Я глупец, Манс, ты же сказал, что одичалые говорят об упырях? Я так погрузился в остальное, что толком и не обратил внимания.

Перемена темы, а равно и серьезность, с которой Эймон поднял ее, заставили Манса нахмуриться. То, что мейстер Эймон вернулся к этому и не счел все вздором, значило больше, чем Манс мог бы выразить словами.  _И в то же время я считаю чепухой его пророчество. Делает ли это меня лицемером? Или просто в упырях больше смысла? Можно ли вообще говорить тут о смысле?_

\- Я не знаю, стоит ли об этом волноваться, - сказал Манс. - Пока это только слухи, и даже среди вольного народа мало кто им верит.

На лице Эймона отразилось беспокойство.

\- И тем не менее... Но ты считаешь, это важно, что Дозор сыграл такую значимую роль в истории последнего героя? В Стене есть своя магия, иначе она не могла бы быть построена. Возможно, и в клятвах Дозора тоже как-то сокрыта своя магия?

\- Да никто и не вспоминает об этих клятвах. Сомневаюсь, что в Сумеречной Башне кто-нибудь помнит все слова целиком. Если за историями, которые рассказывает вольный народ, в самом деле что-то стоит, и Иные в самом деле вернутся, лучше бы нам надеяться на то, что история о последнем герое - это просто сказка, а не то, что всем надо было помнить.

\- Вот как?

\- Не хочу забивать себе этим голову, пока толком ничего не знаю. - Манс покачал головой. - Я еще никому не отчитался о том, что приехал, и у меня есть дело в библиотеке.

\- Сколько ты собираешься здесь пробыть? - тихо спросил Эймон.

\- Две недели.

\- Навестишь меня еще, если найдешь время? Я бы поговорил с тобой о чем-нибудь более приятном.

Манс заколебался. Старые обиды еще давали о себе знать, и он не мог не презирать старика за то, что тот оплакивал Эйриса и цеплялся за остатки дома, который заслуживал падения - да и все эти дома заслуживали той же судьбы. Но он выслушал Манса и воспринял все его слова серьезно, и даже больше того.

\- Да, - ответил Манс. - Я вернусь, и мы сможем поговорить.

 

 Хотя Плакальщик не мог уйти далеко, они не видели ни признаков огня, ни следов, которые могли бы подсказать им, куда он направился. Шансов выследить его с каждым днем становилось все меньше. Спустя три дня после того, как прекратился дождь, они сидели у костра, который Куорен не без труда разжег из сырых дров, и обсуждали, что делать дальше. Куорен подстрелил глухаря, Джейме ощипал его и теперь жарил на дне котелка с куском сала и высушенными пряными травами. Звук шипящего масла и аромат поджаривающегося мяса разжигали аппетит, а если учесть, что это был первый костер за все время пути, то вечер казался вполне приятным.

\- Крастер может что-то знать, - предположил Куорен.

Джейме поворошил костер палкой.

\- Если ты помнишь, мне путь в его замок заказан.

Блейн и Каменный Змей как-то затащили его к Крастеру, и Джейме приглянулся одной из его дочерей. Столько времени прошло с тех пор, как женщина в последний раз бросала на него робкие взгляды из-под ресниц, краснея и смущаясь, что он не мог не поощрить ее немного: он встряхивал волосами, улыбался к месту и не к месту, сел так, чтобы смотреться лучше. Одна из старших сестер девушки отчитала ее за то, что она отвлекалась, и Джейме состроил рожицу за спиной женщины, от этого в глазах девушки заиграли искорки. Джейме видел так мало женщин, которые не были закутаны в несколько слоев кожи и меха, что от ее вида у него внутри все потеплело.

Потом Крастер заметил, куда устремлен его взгляд, и врезал ему в челюсть. Джейме, чья гордость пострадала, не задумываясь, в ответ набросился на Крастера, и его братья хохотали до слез, оттаскивая его, и пока Крастер гнался за ними, размахивая тесаком.  _И конечно, они рассказали об этом всем и каждому в Сумеречной Башне._

Куорен потер переносицу. Ни тогда, когда Каменный Змей впервые рассказал о случившемся, ни сейчас, история не произвела на него впечатления.

\- Ты мог бы принести извинения, Крастер примет их.

\- Он спит со своими дочерьми, и только боги знают, что он делает с сыновьями. Я скорее член себе отрежу, чем буду извиняться перед ним.

\- Мы можем вернуться на Стену, - ввернул Лось, хотя их вылазка еще и недели не продлилась. - Похоже, что Плакальщик от нас улизнул.

\- Вздор. Мы можем поговорить с другими одичалыми.

Куорен усмехнулся.

\- Это  _Манс_  мог бы поговорить с другими одичалыми, если бы был здесь. С чего ты взял, что они будут говорить с  _нами_?

\- Я знаю клан Орла, и Орл проходил здесь, когда договор истек. Мы с Мансом были у них не так давно. Возможно, они еще никуда не ушли. - Кланы могли подолгу оставаться на одном месте, если им это было удобно. Люди Орла возвращались на одну и ту же поляну межу Оленьим Рогом и Молочной два-три раза за лето, потому что земля позволяла там растить кое-какие овощи. С тех пор, как Джейме и Манс были у них, прошло уже больше времени, чем требовалось на сбор урожая, но если ничто не потревожило клан, они могли там остаться и до следующего сбора.

Куорену его слова не пришлись по душе.

\- Манс как-то привел меня к Орлу, когда я был ранен. Да, его люди тогда помогли мне. Но у этих людей свои мотивы, они играют по своим правилам. Ты уверен, что знаешь, как они поведут себя на этот раз? Мы же выслеживаем одного из них.

Джейме сглотнул.

\- Я уверен, если они узнают меня, они не тронут меня. Не тронут нас. - Это была наглая ложь. Убедить Орла в том, что их первый договор был хорошей идеей, было практически невозможно, он совершенно не был настроен помогать Дозору. Заявиться к нему сейчас ни с того, ни с сего, просить о чем-то - они легко могли нарваться на неприятности. Но Джейме не хотел возвращаться в Сумеречную Башню с пустыми руками. Ему был нужен Плакальщик.

Куорен долго молча смотрел на него, так долго, что Джейме уже думал, что он будет настаивать на возвращении. Но в конце концов Куорен кивнул.

\- Сир Денис хочет, чтобы ты больше решал. Хорошо, поступим по-твоему. Вот и посмотрим, заслуживаешь ли ты на деле его доверия.

Несмотря на одобрение Куорена, план Джейме никому уверенности не внушал. На протяжении следующих нескольких дней Лось то пытался отговорить Джейме от его затеи, то замолкал и впадал в уныние, свойственное новичкам, которые впервые участвовали в долгих вылазках. Куорен не высказывал вслух своих сомнений, он даже устроил разнос Лосю за нытье, но Джейме видел, что он подолгу напряженно размышляет о чем-то, и мог предположить, что весь накопленный годами опыт в нем сейчас говорит против. Чтобы немного разрядить обстановку, Джейме насвистывал или напевал, если была возможности. После того, как он залез на дерево, чтобы оглядеть местность, и заметил медведя возле Молочной, он громко запел " _Жил-был медведь, косолапый и бурый_  ", чем заслужил нагоняй от Куорена.

\- Ты что, совсем дурак? Хочешь, чтобы мы в засаду попали?

Джейме оскорбленно взглянул на него и со всем достоинством, которое мог собрать в себе рыцарь, восседающий на спине косматого пони, ответил.

\- Манс говорит, что, заметив медведя, нужно шуметь как можно больше. Если поблизости нет детенышей, зверь сам уйдет, заслышав твое приближение.

Куорен так сжал челюсти, что Джейме услышал скрежет зубов. Восприняв это как подтверждение того, что правда на его стороне, Джейме продолжил петь с того же места. Крапинка весело прядала ушами, и Джейме потрепал ей челку.  _Хоть ты не такая мрачная, как эти двое_ , подумал он.

Спустя два дня Куорен обнаружил хорошо нахоженную тропу. К этому времени снова начало накрапывать. Джейме помнил эту дорогу по прошлому разу, когда был тут с Мансом, и, зная, что Орл не оставляет подходы к своему лагерю без присмотра, громко болтал в свое удовольствие. Одичалые, как и медведи, реже нападали, если их не заставали врасплох. Фигура в плаще выступила из-за деревьев как раз тогда, когда он пересказывал содержание последнего письма от Тириона.

\- Я так и думала, что это ты, Цареубийца.

Джейме соскользнул со спины Крапинки, держа руку на рукояти меча.

\- Ты. Ты... - она была на охоте, когда Джейме был в лагере Орла в первый раз, но потом они встречались. Кажется, она доводилась Орлу племянницей. Так и не вспомнив ее имя, он сказал. - Мать Игритт.

\- Эдит, - напомнила она, не впечатлившись. Она подняла свой лук из чардрева и подошла ближе, слегка наклонив голову, чтобы лучше видеть в тусклом свете. Женщина была всего на несколько лет старше Джейме, и у нее при этом уже был ребенок четырех лет отроду.  _С другой стороны, если бы я женился на Лизе Талли, я мог бы уже заиметь своего собственного рыжего младенца_.

Эдит посмотрела на Лося и Куорена. Когда она не увидела среди них Манса, ее взгляд стал ледяным.

\- Что вам надо? Наш договор вышел. Мы не помогаем воронам.

\- Ну мы же с тобой уже почти одна семья. Игритт так настаивала, чтобы я ее выкрал.

Эдит плюнула ему под ноги и скрестила руки на груди.

\- Это вороны убили отца Игритт, так что не примешивай ее сюда. Я к воронам уж точно никакой любви не испытываю.

\- Я просто хочу поговорить с Орлом. - Джейме склонил голову, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза, и многообещающее улыбнулся. - Прошу вас, миледи? Я был бы у вас в долгу.

\- Не надо этого тона, я всё слышала про твои обеты. Ты мне разве что ручку поцелуешь.

\- Я просто хочу поговорить. Никому от этого вреда не будет.

\- Цареубийца, - прорычала она. На этот раз угроза в ее голосе была настоящей.

\- Но прежде, чем дать ответ.... - Он потянулся к одной из седельных сумок и выудил оттуда кинжал с головой льва на рукояти, его ножны были украшены рубинами и золотым тиснением. Маллистер сердился, если на Джейме было слишком много вещей в цветах Ланнистеров, но кинжал Джейме держал при себе на случай, если что-то случится с простым кинжалом, который он носил на поясе. - Только ворон им не убивай.

Эдит потянулась за кинжалом, и он отдернул его.

\- Сначала поклянись, что отведешь нас к Орлу.

\- Я отведу вас к Орлу. Только это не значит, что вы от него что-то получите. - Она выхватила у него кинжал и повертела его в руках. - Ну и чего ты тут стоял и строил мне глазки, как последний болван? Нужно было с этого начинать.

\- Действительно глупо с моей стороны пытаться очаровать даму, когда я просто мог вручить ей кинжал.

\- К северу от Стены именно так и ухаживают за настоящими женщинами.

\- Уж лучше я буду и дальше строить глазки. Копьеносицы прекрасно справляются и тем оружием, что у них уже есть. Я весь в шрамах. Между прочим, три из них - от стрел, - Джейме мрачно покосился на ее лук. Одичалые лучники не бежали врассыпную, когда он бросался на них, так что он словил несколько стрел с близкого расстояния, которые пробили и кольчугу, и вареную кожу.

\- Воронам положено ходить в перьях, - заметила Эдит, явно забавляясь поворотом, который принял их разговор.

\- Одна из них задела мою лошадь.

\- Ах, пони поцарапали, какая жалость!

\- Моей  _лошади_ пришлось накладывать швы, - сказал Джейме, который ничего не имел против этой перебранки теперь, когда он заручился ее помощью. После долгих унылых дней пути в компании мрачных братьев он был только рад. Им потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы добраться до лагеря, но дождь к этому времени уже припустил вовсю. 

Джейме облегченно вздохнул, когда Эдит привела их в большой и теплый шатер Орла. Пол в шатре был застелен плетеными ковриками и шкурами, в углу жарились зайцы, несколько человек, и Орл среди них, сидели на шкурах вокруг низкого стола. Воздух в шатре был густой и плотный. Подняв глаза и заметив Джейме и остальных, Орл замолчал на полуслове и уставился на них. Как и Эдит, он искал глазами Манса и, не найдя его, так изменился в лице, что люди вокруг него стали оборачиваться. Лось ойкнул и спрятался за спину Джейме, а Куорен напрягся, как натянутая тетива, словно Джейме завел его к стае голодных лютоволков.

\- Эдит! - проревел Орл.

\- Он дал мне кинжал, - похвасталась она, и с довольной ухмылкой показала подарок. - Сказал, что хочет поговорить, и я решила, что ничего страшного, пусть почешет языком немного. И Игритт будет рада, если ты, конечно, сразу с ними не разделаешься.

Лось что-то пискнул за спиной у Джейме. .

Орл махнул рукой.

\- Выметайтесь отсюда, вы все. Похоже, мне придется заняться воронами. Эдит, останься.

Кроме Эдит, в шатре осталась только Ева, дочь Орла, которая молча и без указки тут же заняла место мальчонки, присматривавшего за зайцами на огне. Встретившись взглядом с Джейме, Ева насмешливо улыбнулась уголком рта, и Джейме подумал, что выглядит сейчас, должно быть, так, словно его из реки выловили.

Когда шатер опустел, Джейме старательно улыбнулся.

\- Я бы не отказался от какой-нибудь еды. И соли.

Орл не обратил внимания на его слова и встал.

\- Цареубийца. Куорен. Вас двоих я знаю. - Он перевел взгляд на Лося, не признал его, и снова обратил свое внимание на Джейме. - Куорен ко мне за те десять с лишним лет, что он здесь, ни разу без Манса не заявлялся, и то Мансу его волоком тащить приходилось. Твоя затея?

\- Да, но он главный....

\- Я уж лучше с тобой побалакаю. По нему-то видно, что он здесь быть сам не рад, а вот что в твоей золотой башке, мне непонятно.

Ева села прямо, пристально глядя на Куорена.

\- И что мне делать с ним и с младенцем?

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел и оставил сира Джейме с тобой? - спросил Куорен твердо.

\- Все, что я буду говорить тебе, попадет прямиком в уши вашего старикана, - презрительно ответил Орл. - Я бы хотел говорить начистоту, и Цареубийца тут, пожалуй, сгодится. Эдит вас отведет... - Ева открыла рот, чтобы возразить, и Орл нахмурился. - Боги, да что с тобой такое, Ева! Ты что, запала на этого угрюмца? Ты спятила? Ладно, это не важно.  _Ты_  уведи их, найди им дело. Гостями я их не считаю. Они нам не друзья.

\- Ага, па, - сказала Ева. - За зайцами тут приглядите за меня.

Эдит скинула с плеча лук и колчан и замотала головой, по-собачьи стряхивая воду.

\- Не говори пока Игритт, что он здесь. Если нам придется его убить, это разобьет ей сердце.

Джейме решил принять это за шутку и повернулся к Куорену.

\- За тебя, по крайней мере, можно не волноваться, если ты ей понра...

Куорен перебил его, как будто и не замечая, что Джейме что-то говорит.

\- Вот теперь мы и проверим, был ли я прав, доверившись тебе. Удачи тебе, брат. - Он положил руку на плечо Джейме и посмотрел ему в глаза. У Джейме комок подступил к горлу, в груди похолодело.  _Если с ними что-то случится, я буду виноват._ Он принял уверенный вид и сказал, искренне желая верить собственным словам:

\- Все будет хорошо.

Куорен неловко сжал его плечо, словно хотел успокоить его, но не знал, как.

Когда они ушли, Орл сел на шкуры и, слегка наклонившись назад, сложил на животе пальцы домиком.

\- Ну садись, что ли.

\- Может, теперь меня чем-нибудь угостите? - спросил Джейме, усевшись.

\- Пока нет, - Орл нахмурился. - То, что я якшаюсь с воронами, пятнает мое доброе имя. Не все это одобряют. Мансу ты, может, и нравишься, но этого недостаточно. Я и так подставляюсь, помогая ему.

Это было не лучшее начало разговора.

\- Но Манс же когда-то пришел к тебе в первый раз, - попытался Джейме. - Ты его послушал. По крайней мере, не убил на месте. И позволил ему возвращаться снова и снова, и стал помогать ему. Я бы тоже хотел построить с тобой такие отношения, а не зависеть от твоей дружбы с Мансом.

\- В Мансе наша кровь, это другое дело. Он пришел к нам не потому, что ему нужна была помощь в делах Дозора. Он хотел узнать нас, потому что чувствовал, что так сможет лучше узнать себя самого. А ты? Тебе что-то от нас нужно.

\- Мне нужны сведения, но...

\- Если хочешь покрасивше сказать то, что только что уже сказал, не трудись. Мы здесь не для твоего удобства.

\- Да, конечно. Я знаю... - Джейме пытался придумать, что сказать. Разве он не провел все свое детство, учась вести переговоры? Он часами сидел с отцом и дядьями, обсуждая это все, и мейстер забивал ему голову разными приемами, примерами известных диспутов и прочей чепухой, которую ему приходилось глотать, потому что он знал, что Киван или отец будут проверять его.

_Я не могу ожидать чего-то, не предложив ничего взамен_ , напомнил он себе. Самое первое, самое главное правило. Его глаза метнулись с Орла на Эдит, которая наблюдала за ним с откровенным интересом. Ее помощью он заручился в обмен на кинжал. У него еще был меч. Конечно, он не мог отдать меч, но инстинкт подсказывал ему, что подкуп тут все равно не сработал бы. Орл не хотел, чтобы его использовали, все упиралось в это, а подобный обмен подразумевал бы, что Джейме в любой момент может заявиться сюда, помахать у него перед носом красивым оружием и получить за это все, что его душа пожелает. Они бы были не на равных, а для одичалых это было неприемлемо. Он мог бы сказать: "Я не хочу вас использовать. Вы мне нравитесь. Я делил с вами трапезу, я играл с вашими детьми". Но и этого было недостаточно. По словам Эдит, отец Игриттт погиб от рук дозорных. Джейме мог поклясться, что каждый одичалый знал кого-нибудь, кто погиб от рук дозорных. Его слова должны были перевесить многолетнюю кровную вражду.

\- Ты же не такой дурак, чтобы заявиться ни с чем? - В голосе Орла зазвучало неприкрытое раздражение, и Джейме пришлось затолкнуть подальше свои собственные страх и гнев. Серсея и Тирион придумали бы, что сказать. И Манс _..._  Но Манс не считал  _его_ глупцом. Он говорил, что ум это не обязательно хитрость и изворотливость. Тогда, когда Джейме рассказал ему историю о Корлосе.... и когда пары слов оказалось достаточно, чтобы завоевать его дружбу.

У него появилась мысль.

\- Нет, - сказал Джейме. - Я вообще хотел рассказать одну историю. Расслабься, выпей медовухи пока.

Орл подозрительно покосился на него.

\- Теперь я должен сидеть тут и слушать твои басни?

\- Да ладно, что в этом плохого? - встряла Эдит.

Орл смерил его взглядом, вовсе не таким добрым, как когда Джейме бывал здесь с Мансом, но под конец все же махнул рукой. Джейме пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не выдать своего облегчения. Он сначала хотел просто выбрать какую-нибудь подходящую историю из тех, что он помнил из детства, чтобы его выбор сам говорил за него, как было с Мансом. Но это было рискованно. Манс читал между строк и понимал метафоры. Большинство людей мыслили иначе, мыслили проще. Ему нужна была какая-то простая, однозначная и в то же время сильная история, из которой бы прямо следовало, почему с ним можно и нужно иметь дело. И такая история была только одна, как бы мало ему ни хотелось говорить об этом.

 Джейме спрятал дрожащие руки в ткань плаща и глубоко вздохнул. Потом начал рассказывать.

 - Короля, который сидит на Железном Троне, защищают семеро рыцарей, лучших рыцарей во всех Семи Королевствах. Они отрекаются от своего дома, от семьи, от всех, кому были верны прежде, и присягают королю, чтобы делать все, что он прикажет, и умереть за него, если потребуется. Если дозорные носят черные плащи, то эти рыцари носят белые, и люди любят их так же сильно, как нас, ворон, презирают. Все мальчишки - хоть крестьянские дети, хоть принцы - мечтают надеть белый плащ.

Две пары глаз непонимающе уставились на него. По крайней мере, он завладел их вниманием. Сама история интересовала их больше, чем то, что побудило его рассказывать ее.

\- Ты же убил короля, - сказала Эдит, - Так ты и кого-то из них убил?

Джейме перевел взгляд на свой черный плащ.

\- Я был одним из них.

Переговоры были забыты, сомнение всецело уступило место любопытству.

\- Ты? – переспросил Орл. – Ты же совсем юнцом был.

\- Мне было пятнадцать, когда король Эйрис вручил мне плащ, - подтвердил Джейме. – Я стал самым молодым рыцарем Королевской Гвардии за все время ее существования, но я получил свой плащ не за заслуги. Король завидовал моему отцу и хотел уязвить его. Одним ударом Эйрис лишил моего отца наследника и оскорбил нашу семью. Когда я понял это, клятвы уже были произнесены, и ничего уже нельзя было изменить. Белый плащ дается на всю жизнь.

\- Так ты за это его убил? – спросил Орл, словно уже этого одного с лихвой хватило бы.

\- Нет, не за это. Я верно служил ему два года. Служил, пока он сжигал живьем всех, кто чем-то не угодил ему. Он смеялся, слушая их крики, а если казнь достаточно его возбуждала, он отправлялся ночью к своей жене и заставлял и ее кричать. Ее служанки говорили, что она после этого выглядела так, словно какой-то зверь терзал ее. А я охранял его, потому что дал клятву. Потому что мои братья, эти великие рыцари, сказали мне, что это мой долг. Я не мог писать отцу, который был в немилости, я не мог говорить открыто. Я не мог вздохнуть…. Люди были возмущены жестокостью короля, и некоторые лорды открыто восстали против него. Мятежники выиграли несколько битв и под конец разграбили Королевскую Гавань – тот город, где стоит замок короля. Эйрис не хотел мириться с поражением. Есть такая субстанция- дикий огонь. Она горит ярким зеленым пламенем, горит даже в воде, плавит мясо на костях. Тайники с диким огнем были по всему городу, и когда Эйрис понял, что проиграл, он приказал одному из своих людей поджечь их, сжечь Королевскую Гавань и полмиллиона человек, которые в ней находились. «Мятежники хотят получить мой город», - сказал он, - «ну так они не получат от меня ничего, кроме пепла. Роберт будет королем обугленных костей и вареного мяса».

Джейме только сейчас, облекая историю в слова, в полной мере осознал, что тогда произошло. Когда он убивал Эйриса и Россарта, он действовал инстинктивно, не задумываясь. Голос его зазвучал хрипло.

\- Я убил его человека, а потом я убил и его самого, прежде чем он мог отдать тот же приказ кому-то еще. Я убил своего короля и нарушил все клятвы, которые я давал. Как изящно потом выразился один из моих бывших братьев, я  _изгадил свой плащ_. За это я был сослан на Стену.

\- Тебя за это наказали? – выпалила Эдит, лицо у нее раскраснелось, - но он же…

\- Я же присягал ему, - объяснил Джейме, - Это значило, что я должен был во всем ему подчиняться и защищать его любой ценой. Мне ставят в вину то, что я не погиб, защищая его. Хотя, должен признать, со стороны это выглядит не так уж безумно. Никто не знает про дикий огонь. Меня никогда не спрашивали, почему я это сделал, а новый король оказался не настолько хорош, чтобы мне захотелось рассказать ему. – Джейме посмотрел за спину Эдит. – У тебя зайцы горят.

Эдит спохватилась и посмотрела на тушки зайцев, которые жарились на вертеле над очагом. С одной стороны мясо совсем обуглилось. Бормоча ругательства, она бросилась спасать остальное. Когда снова воцарилась тишина, Орл сказал.

\- Ты хорошо поступил, Цареубийца, спорить не буду. Но причем тут это вообще?

\- Я как раз собирался перейти к этой части. Вы знаете слова присяги Ночного Дозора?

Эдит и Орл переглянулись и покачали головами. Джейме начал читать по памяти. 

\- Ночь собирается, и начинается мой дозор. Он не окончится до самой моей смерти. Я не возьму себе ни жены, ни земель, не буду отцом детям. Я не надену корону и не буду добиваться славы. Я буду жить и умру на своём посту. Я — меч во тьме; я — дозорный на Стене; я — огонь, который разгоняет холод; я — свет, который приносит рассвет; я — рог, который будит спящих; я — щит, который охраняет царство людей. Я отдаю свою жизнь и честь Ночному Дозору среди этой ночи и всех, которые грядут после неё.

Судя по тому, как оба нахмурились, они ожидали услышать скорее что-нибудь про убийство одичалых и охрану границ. Джейме видел по их глазам, что эти слова никак не укладывались в то, что они знали о Дозоре.

\- Мне больше всего нравится последняя строка, - сказал Джейме. – Про жизнь и честь. На Стене так же славно отдать свою честь в защиту царства людей, как и отдать жизнь в бою. Если исходить из этой клятвы, в Королевской Гавани я сделал верный выбор. Не передать словами, как много это для меня значит.

Он расстегнул свой плащ, перекинул его через плечо и бросил на стол перед собой. То, что это был прекрасный плащ, из лучшей шерсти, с соболиной опушкой, только придавало вес его словам. Это был плащ, достойный великого воина, хоть и мокрый насквозь. Джейме провел рукой в перчатке по меховому воротнику, на его губах заиграла насмешливая улыбка, но эта насмешка относилась к нему самому.  _Я становлюсь сентиментальным. Так расчувствоваться из-за плаща Ночного Дозора. Тот мальчуган, которым я был три года назад, смеялся бы до колик._ Но тот мальчуган, которым он был три года назад, был всего лишь наивным ребенком. 

\- Этот плащ много значит для меня, - сказал Джейме, и рассмеялся, когда они оба посмотрели на него, как на спятившего. – Да, я понимаю, что сейчас Дозор не блещет, но когда-то у него была  _цель_. Мы должны быть защитниками, и защитниками не только лишь тех, кто живет под властью короля. Дозор появился раньше, чем Стена. Когда он был создан, когда были написаны его клятвы, еще не было различий между вольным народом и поклонщиками.

Джейме встретился взглядом с Орлом.

\- Я не могу отвечать за своих братьев. Но я сам буду следовать этому духу. Я не хочу использовать вас, Орл. Я только хочу исполнять свой долг. Я буду помогать северным лордам, которые жалуются на набеги разбойников, но я буду помогать и вам. Если вам будет что-то нужно из королевств, я могу помочь выторговать это. Если братья Дозора будут докучать вам, я сделаю все, чтобы они за это ответили. Если вас что-то тревожит, я сделаю так, чтобы сир Денис об этом знал, чего бы это ни стоило. Белый плащ меня обжигал, травил и душил, но свой черный плащ я не запятнаю, можете мне поверить.

Орл наклонился назад, на его скулах играли желваки. Эдит отвернулась к зайцам, вытирая щеку рукавом. Когда она заметила, что Джейме на нее смотрит, она огрызнулась.

\- Я просто думала, как это грустно, что ты такой болван. Грош цена твоему Дозору. Каким бы героем ты ни был, только дитя малое поверит в то, что ты сможешь что-то изменить.

\- Племянница, - пробурчал Орл.

Джейме сгреб плащ и накинул его обратно на плечи, радуясь привычной тяжести.

\- Что бы там ни было, я говорил про себя.

\- От тебя одного никакого толку.

\- Я один спас Королевскую Гавань, а там живет людей больше чем за Стеной всех вместе взятых. – Джейме обнаружил, что глупо ухмыляется. – Ты только что назвала меня героем?

\- Не льсти себе. У всех героев с головой проблемы, а у тебя особенно.

Орл отпил медовухи из рога.

\- Довольно. Я тебя услышал. Так чего ты от нас хочешь… сир Джейме? – Джейме заметил, что Орл впервые назвал его сиром, как назвал до этого Куорен, и задался вопросом, случайность ли это или знак уважения. Как бы ему ни хотелось и дальше зубоскалить с Эдит, он вспомнил тяжелый взгляд Куорена и заставил себя посерьезнеть.

\- Плакальщик убил четырех моих братьев и оставил их головы Дозору. Я собираюсь призвать его к ответу. Если ты знаешь, где его искать…

Орл поднял руку.

\- В этом я тебе не помощник.

\- Но вы же ему не друзья, - запротестовал Джейме. – Вам он тоже доставлял неприятности. И Дозор не будет вмешиваться в дела вольного народа, потому что у нас свои причины, чтобы выслеживать его. Всем было бы только лучше.

\- Возьми меду. Эдит, принеси ему зайца.

Несмотря на отказ Орла помочь ему с Плакальщиком, Джейме расслабился.

 - И мы будем друзьями? 

\- Да. На Мансе свет клином не сошелся. Ему сама мысль о долге противна, помогает он нам наперекор своим обетам. То, что ты предлагаешь, звучит понадежнее.

\- Тогда почему бы не помочь мне сейчас? – промычал Джейме с набитым ртом.

Орл замолчал так надолго, что Джейме подумал, не стоит ли повторить вопрос. Когда одичалый заговорил, он явно подбирал слова, чтобы не сказать лишнего.

\- Ты убил своего короля, потому что тот хотел разрушить город. Ты же не охотишься на них так просто, для забавы?

\- Признаюсь, я как-то попытался поохотиться с соколом, но увы, мне попался только дудак.

\- Да что мне за дело до твоих дураков, я про королей тебе говорю.

\- Короли не так часто встречаются, чтобы на них охотиться, - поправился Джейме. – Но при чем тут это?

\- Есть один человек, в десяти днях пути отсюда на север. Он не так давно проходил с большим отрядом и парой сыновей. Говорит, что хочет стать Королем-за-Стеной. Так-то он ничего, честный, справедливый, и мы сказали, что не будем возражать, если другие его тоже поддержат. Они с Плакальщиком схватились, Тормунд вышел победителем, и Плакальщик сразу уступил, сказал, что Тормунд может сколько угодно звать себя королем, только пусть в его дела не лезет. - Орл почесал бороду. – Тормунд нам так и сказал, когда возвращался к себе, нам этого достаточно. Тормунд из кожи вон лез, чтобы заполучить Плакальщика. Он будет не рад, если я тут ему дров наломаю.

Джейме уставился на них.

\- Он еще меньше будет рад, если ты заявишься и попытаешься прикончить его, - твердо добавила Эдит.

\- За стеной есть… король? – спросил ошарашенный Джейме, до которого остальные слова пока еще не дошли.

Орл и Эдит переглянулись.

\- Тормунд говорит, что дальше на запад есть еще один человек, который тоже себя зовет королем.

\- Но вы же не согласились бы на это без причины, - сказал Джейме. – Я был уверен, что вольный народ королей не терпит.

\- Ваших королей-поклонщиков мы ненавидим, - Эдит вздохнула, - Мы не в восторге от того, что кто-то будет нами командовать. Просто люди боятся, а они обещают нас защитить.

-  _Чего_ боятся?

\- Не поднимай нас на смех, -сказал Орл, взгляд его был жестким. - Мы сами сначала смеялись и пропускали эти истории мимо ушей. Но люди продолжают говорить. Не здесь, далеко на севере, у долины Теннов, но...  
  
\- Да что за истории?  
  
\- Про упырей, - сказала Эдит, - и Иных.

Джейме стало жаль этих людей с их глупыми страхами.  _Это безумие какое-то. Сначала Рогоногие с их россказнями. Потом сон_.  _Теперь еще и это_. Но людей, которые в это верили, становилось все больше. 

\- Дозор вряд ли будет что-то предпринимать, пока нет доказательств, - осторожно сказал Джейме.

\- Мы этого и не ждали, - сказал Орл. – Но я подумал, раз уж ты как-то собрался помогать нам, тебе имеет смысл знать. Сам-то я никаких упырей пока не видел, и никто из тех, с кем я говорил, тоже. Может, это просто слухи. Не знаю.

Джейме попытался вернуться мыслями к насущному.

\- Мне нужно поговорить с этим Тормундом. Про Иных. И про Плакальщика. Может, я смогу с ним договориться.

Орл и Эдит колебались.

\- Ну какой мне смысл его сейчас убивать? – спросил Джейме, - никто из моих братьев еще и слыхом не слыхивал, что он считает себя Королем-за-Стеной, никакого признания за это я не получу. Нужно ему сначала как следует прославиться.

Орл барабанил пальцами по животу, напряженно думая. Наконец, он выдохнул.

\- Ну, наверное, это не повредит. Ну или если повредит, то тебе. Ладно, Царебуийца, мои люди отведут вас в Красные Палаты.


	7. Тени королей II

Когда Джейме договаривался по поводу Тормунда, он совершенно забыл, что решение принимает не он один. Это выяснилось после того, как Орл отправил Эдит за братьями Джейме. Когда Джейме объявил, что они отправятся к королю одичалых, Лось застонал. Куорен сказал:  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Джейме начал объяснять, что они могут узнать от Тормунда про Плакальщика, ему казалось, что лучше начать с этого, а не с упырей. Но Куорена это не тронуло, и Джейме пришлось выкладывать остальное. Когда и это не возымело действия, Джейме признался, что именно упыри нападали на него в том сне под чардревом. Это заметно встревожило всех присутствующих одичалых, но Куорен не уступал.  
  
\- Мне было велено научить тебя дисциплине. Мы не должны отклоняться от нашей цели, и мы должны вернуться в Сумеречную Башню в течение месяца, - сказал Куорен. – Если мы поступим по твоему, мы не уложимся в срок. – Он посмотрел взгляд с Джейме на одичалых и добавил. - И я задаюсь вопросом, с чего бы это они решили отвести Цареубийцу к королю.  
  
\- Ему понятнее будет, если ты ему все объяснишь, как нам объяснил, - сказал Орл.  
  
Джейме клялся хранить тайны своего короля, и он опасался, что что-то из сказанного может дойти до Роберта. Одичалых мало волновало, что творится на юге, они все равно все скоро позабудут, но Куорен и Лось – другое дело. Неохотно он начал пересказывать то, что говорил Орлу и Эдит, стараясь не смотреть на Куорена. Когда он перешел от дикого огня к клятвам, он отвел взгляд, будучи уверенным, что Куорен сейчас начнет ему возражать. Но Куорен молчал, и в завершение Джейме повторил то, что Орл говорил ему о Тормунде и упырях.  
  
 _Красивая получилась история_ , подумал Джейме, закончив свой рассказ. Мансу бы понравилось. Отравленный белый плащ в обмен на черный, и если первый он потерял, спасая невинных от огня, то второй получил, возможно, чтобы вступить в битву против льда.  _Манс бы сказал, что кто-то должен сложить об этом песню_.  
  
Куорен, по всей видимости, не восхитился. Он с минуту, наверное, молчал, и по лицу его ничего нельзя было прочесть.  
  
\- Я подумаю над этим, - сказал он наконец и ушел, не вымолвив больше ни слова. Лось поплелся за ним.  
  
Орл озадаченно смотрел, как они уходят. После затянувшейся паузы он вздохнул и сказал.  
  
\- Забудь про них. Раз он собрался думать, может, что-нибудь и надумает. Оставайся, ешь, пей. Садись сюда, справа от меня. Если хочешь, я расскажу клану о твоей доблести.  
  
\- Делай как знаешь, - сказал Джейме устало.  
  
Шатер постепенно заполнился людьми. Жена Орла налила Джейме медовухи, крепкой, но сладкой и пряной. Еще какая-то женщина принесла ему кусок медового пирога с лесными орехами. К этому времени Эдит вернулась с Игритт, и теперь Игритт сидела рядом и таскала у него кусочки. Орл пересказал своим людям историю Джейме, но он то ли не понял чего-то, то ли решил, что рассказ как есть выйдет скучным. В его изложении выходило, что Джейме победил всех шестерых рыцарей Королевской Гвардии и прошел сквозь огонь, чтобы убить Безумного Короля, и Джейме не стал его поправлять.  
  
После рассказа Орла одичалые начали относиться к нему с толикой уважения, еще больше одобрения он заслужил тем, что пел с ними песни вольного народа, которые узнал от Манса. К тому времени, как Эдит уболтала его на песню на древнем наречии, через которую он с трудом продрался, вместо мрачных взглядов он уже получал только приветливые улыбки. Но скоро ему стало неуютно среди громких детских криков, разговоров о любовных ссорах, родах и всей той домашней чепухи, которая была теперь чужда ему. Дым, жар и медовуха только горячили кровь, и женщины на него бросали такие взгляды, что Серсея начинала казаться слишком далекой, а его обеты – пустыми словами. Когда хорошенькая копьеносица сообщила ему, что его мужское естество отвалится, если он не будет им пользоваться, Джейме сбежал, обескураженный тем, как сильно ему хотелось остаться.  
  
  
Утро следующего дня выдалось ясным и солнечным, теплым, насколько теплым оно могло быть за Стеной. Братьев нигде не было видно, и Джейме, которому за эту неделю до смерти надоело тащиться по грязи, улизнул к ближайшему озеру, чтобы искупаться. Выйдя из воды на берег, он развел костер, чтобы согреться, надел обратно рубаху, штаны и куртку. Потом он побрился, почистил зубы, расчесал волосы и начал приводить в порядок остальное снаряжение. Джейме как раз чистил кольчугу жесткой щеткой, жалея, что нет возможности почистить ее в песке – он давно этого не делал, и кольчуга уже не блестела, как он любил, - когда появился Куорен. Он уселся на траву напротив Джейме и сказал:  
  
\- Мы отправимся к Тормунду.  
  
Джейме поднял брови.  
  
\- Правда?  
  
\- Обстоятельства этого требуют.  
  
Джейме был слишком удивлен, чтобы придумать ответ, поэтому он продолжил молча отчищать пятно крови на кольчуге, которое, по-видимому, пропустил в прошлый раз. Кровь на черном плохо была видна.  
  
\- Но ты все равно перешел границы. Ты должен учитывать мнение своих братьев и считаться с ним. В следующий раз тебе стоит опять отправиться со мной или, может быть, с Эббеном.  
  
\- Мне не нравится, как действует Эббен.  
  
\- Не хочешь быть под его началом?  
  
-  _Боги_ , нет.  
  
\- В следующий раз пойдешь с ним.  
  
 _Я сам на это напросился_ , подумал Джейме и, бросив пятно крови, начал отчищать засохшую грязь.  
  
\- На твоем месте, - сказал Джейме, - я бы не утруждался давать мне советы. Ты же понимаешь, что сир Денис готовит меня для роли, которую ты, определенно, заслуживаешь больше?  
  
Налетевший порыв ветра бросил Куорену в лицо прядь волос, выбившуюся из его длинной косы. Куорен тряхнул головой, чтобы волосы не лезли в глаза, и сказал.  
  
\- Я доволен тем, что имею.  
  
\- Я говорю сиру Денису то же самое, но он отвечает, что я боюсь ответственности.  
  
\- Мы в разном положении. Длинный меч годится для одного дела, топор для другого. Так же и люди. Настаивать на том, что у тебя нет иного будущего – это ленивый лорд мог бы так заявлять, что его меч из валирийской стали предназначен для того, чтобы резать мясо, потому что обедать ему больше по душе, чем сражаться.  
  
Рука Джейме застыла над кольчугой.  
  
\- Тебе не нужно мне врать. Ты ведь знаешь, что я не лидер.  
  
\- Я говорил сиру Денису это когда-то, - слова Куорена заставили Джейме нахмуриться, - Но после вчерашнего вечера я стал думать иначе. В будущем, когда опыта у тебя будет побольше, я готов служить под твоим началом.  
  
С таким же успехом Джейме мог представить под своим началом Барристана Селми. Он усмехнулся, совершенно сбитый с толку.  
  
\- Я превысил свои полномочия и лишил смысла эту вылазку. Что заставило тебя передумать – дикий огонь?  
  
\- Из этой истории я не узнал о тебе ничего, чего не знал бы раньше. Меня впечатлило то, что ты сказал о предназначении Дозора.  
  
 _Впечатлило_. Подобная похвала звучала странно из уст человека, которого, по словам Манса, дети леса вырезали из железного дерева и оживили в помощь Дозору. Он, конечно, говорил это в шутку и при Куорене, но Джейме не удивился бы, если бы это было правдой. Джейме попытался скрыть бушевавшие в нем эмоции  
  
\- Это бессмысленно. Ты же не согласен с моими выводами, я это точно знаю. Манс так же относится к своим обетам, и ты его этим постоянно попрекаешь.  
  
Куорен перевел взгляд на гладь озера.  
  
\- В твоих словах есть что-то от Манса, да. Но ты говорил и о долге, говорил, что будешь служить. И в тебе достаточно от рыцаря, чтобы служить, поступившись гордостью. Разве это похоже на Манса?  
  
\- Пожалуй, нет. – Джейме снова сосредоточился на кольчуге. – А что ты думаешь о том, что я сказал? О том, чтобы служить и Северу, и одичалым?  
  
\- Мне надо еще поразмыслить над этим.  
  
Джейме попытался не думать о братьях в белых плащах, которые никогда не прислушивались к тому, что он говорил. Он потер пятнышко пальцем.  
  
\- И ты полагаешь, что я могу вести за собой… потому что я переживаю из-за своих клятв?  
  
\- Это говорит о том, что тебе не все равно. – Серые глаза Куорена обратились на Джейме. – И последнее. Я утром говорил с Орлом, и он хочет послать с нами своих людей.  
  
\- Он упоминал это вчера вечером.  
  
\- Дальше ты возглавишь вылазку. Ты лучше годишься для того, чтобы иметь с ними дело и говорить с Тормундом.  
  
\- У каждого оружия свое назначение? – сухо переспросил Джейме. – На этот раз ты, пожалуй, прав. Не могу представить, чтобы ты поладил с королем одичалых.  
  
\- Мы должны поговорить с ним, а не поладить. Помни об этом. – Куорен встал. - Хватит чистить перышки. Мы отправляемся через час.  
  
\- Разве не я теперь главный? Отправимся, когда я захочу. – Куорен бросил на него такой испепеляющий взгляд, что Джейме расхохотался и испортил всю шутку. – Но раз уж я чуткий лидер, который прислушивается к мнению своих подчиненных, то пусть будет час.

 

К тому времени, как Манс перевернул последнюю страницу книги, горевшая на столе свеча превратилась в огарок. Глаза у него уже болели от напряжения, и он обвел взглядом библиотеку. Здесь все было в пыли, паутине и мышином помете. Проходы между стеллажами были такими узкими, что он едва мог втиснуться, книги лежали на полках, на столах, грудились стопками в проходах.  
  
Манс торчал тут с самого утра. Он не был рожден для того, чтобы корпеть над книгами. В детстве он любил читать, потому что ему нравилось узнавать новое, но с годами он понял, что от людей можно узнать гораздо больше, чем из книг. Но кое-что из этих пыльных фолиантов все же можно было извлечь.  _Вот поэтому Рейгар и спятил_ , подумал Манс, запихивая несколько книг и свитков в ящик поменьше, чтобы унести с собой.  _Так жить нельзя_.  
  
Когда он поднялся из червоточин, уже стемнело, но из общего зала доносился шум. Манс с удовольствием провел бы свой последний вечер в Черном Замке у очага, играя на лютне и рассказывая истории. Он задружился с бывшим членом Братства Королевского Леса, который оказался кладезем разных побасенок, и рассчитывал еще послушать его перед отъездом. Но у него было еще одно неоконченное дело, так что вместо того, чтобы идти в общий зал, он поплелся в птичник, впрочем, не с такой уж неохотой. Хотя он и был утомлен долгими часами в библиотеке и предпочел бы сейчас разбойничьи байки под медовуху, но и поговорить с Эймоном он был не прочь, вопреки своим ожиданиям. В детстве он был слишком непоседливым, чтобы слушать болтовню старика. Если он и искал компании Эймона, то чтобы что-то рассказать ему, не наоборот. Теперь он понимал, как был не прав. Эймон жил в три раза дольше, чем сам Манс, уже поэтому ему было, что порассказать.  
  
Эймон сидел за столом, закутанный в меха, и слушал, как Клидас ему читает. Когда Манс вошел, стюард умолк, и Эймон выпрямился и посмотрел в его сторону.  
  
\- Манс, - улыбнулся Эймон, - Ты был в библиотеке. Я чувствую запах пыли.  
  
\- И мышиного дерьма, полагаю. - Манс уселся в свободное кресло. - Эти твари там повсюду. Я убил нескольких, но это капля в море. - Заметив, что Клидас смотрит на него почти с ужасом, Манс добавил. - Я не для забавы на них охотился. Они едят книги.  
  
\- И чем же ты занимался помимо истребления мышей? - спросил мейстер Эймон.  
  
Манс отодвинул свое кресло и задрал ноги на стол.  
  
\- Тебе обязательно это делать? - спросил Клидас.  
  
\- Мне это сейчас просто жизненно необходимо, - ответил Манс Клидасу и обратился к Эймону, - Вообще-то я искал информацию о драконах. Подумал, что вам это понравится.  
  
Глаза Эймона загорелись, почти мальчишеское любопытство оживило его умудренные черты.  
  
\- Нашел что-нибудь?  
  
\- Ничего конкретного, но я сделал некоторые выводы, которыми хотел с вами поделиться. Но сначала... - Манс вытащил из коробки с книгами увесистый том и положил его на стол. Это  _Неестественная История_  Барта. Помнится, вы когда-то очень просили меня принести ее, если она мне вдруг попадется.  
  
Эймон придвинул к себе книгу дрожащими руками. Даже у Клидаса глаза стали как плошки.  
  
\- Где она была? - спросил Эймон.  
  
\- В куче книг про детей леса в углу. Не удивлюсь, если она была там, когда Бейлор приказал уничтожить все копии, но никто не стал в них копаться.  
  
\- Ты читал ее?  
  
\- Малую часть. Честно говоря, она меня разочаровала. В детстве я думал, что это волшебная книга, и если я найду ее, то научусь плеваться огнем. Но она такая же, как вся эта писанина септонов. Много пустых слов, а полезного почти ничего. - Заметив, как Эймон прижимает к себе книгу, Манс спросил.  
  
\- Сможете оторваться от Барта ненадолго? Я хотел о другом поговорить.  
  
\- Книга никуда не денется, это люди приходят и уходят. Говори, я тебя слушаю.  
  
Манс спустил ноги со стола и оперся на локти.  
  
\- Если помните, когда мы беседовали, я заметил, что это странно, что в истории о последнем герое упоминается драконья сталь.  
  
\- И я согласился с тобой, да.  
  
\- Я так и не нашел, откуда это пришло. Может быть, Валирия имела дела с Вестеросом еще до Долгой Ночи. Это значило бы, что Рассветная Битва произошла не так давно, как принято считать, и тогда странно, что нет никаких свидетельств. Но когда речь идет о тех временах, ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.  
  
Эймон кивнул.  
  
\- Вся наша история до того момента, как септоны стали вести свои записи, сокрыта и искажена временем. Мы можем строить лишь догадки и предположения, основываясь на хрониках, написанных спустя многие годы после того, как произошли сами события.  
  
\- Про сталь мне ничего найти не удалось, а про драконов вы сами говорили, что когда-то они жили везде. Даже в древнем наречии есть свое слово для драконов. Я решил, что драконья сталь мне ничего не даст, и вместо этого стал искать, что известно про Иных. Это было где-то неделю назад.  
  
\- Неужели ты не нашел ничего стоящего за это время?  
  
\- Кое-что нашел, но я ждал, пока подвернется что-то действительно важное, - усмехнулся Манс. - И так уж вышло, что драконья сталь снова всплыла. Дважды в записях истории о Последнем Герое, а третье упоминание я нашел в списке того, что может ранить Иных.  
  
\- Существует такой список?  
  
\- Если можно назвать его списком, слишком уж он мал. Они не любят огонь, и их убивает драконья сталь и драконье стекло. После этого я стал обращать внимание на упоминания драконьего стекла и нашел их с десяток. Дети леса когда-то передавали драконье стекло Дозору для борьбы с Иными.  
  
Мягкая улыбка осветила лицо Эймона.  
  
\- В древности северяне связывали драконов с тем, что может убить Белых Ходоков.  
  
\- И значит драконы все-таки какое-то отношение к Долгой Ночи имеют, - признал Манс. - Если подумать, что-то в этом есть. Вы знаете, как клялись Первые Люди? Землей и водой, бронзой и железом, льдом и огнем. Если были ледяные чудища, наверное, были и огненные.  
  
Выражение лица старика стало странным.  
  
\- У вольного народа есть песня, в которой звучат эти клятвы?  
  
\- Никто бы не посмел сложить такую песню. Это священные слова. Произнося их, человек заключает нерушимый договор с богами.  
  
\- Интересно, - сказал Эймон, на этот раз обращаясь скорее к себе самому, чем к Мансу. Заметив, что мейстер готов погрузиться в собственные мысли, Манс встал.  
  
\- Мне, в общем, нечего больше добавить . Я просто подумал, что вам будет интересно это знать.  
  
Эймон протянул ладонь и мягко коснулся руки Манса.  
  
\- Спасибо тебе.  
  
Манс отвернулся.  
  
\- Я уезжаю завтра. Маллистер дал мне две недели, и в этот раз я не буду игнорировать его приказ. Я уже скучаю по Застенью. Да и книг я начитался еще лет на пятнадцать вперед.  
  
\- Зачем же ты берешь с собой эти? - спросил Эймон, указывая на ящик.  
  
\- Для Цареубийцы. Я решил, что они ему понравятся.  
  
\- Заботливый жест с твоей стороны, - Эймон вежливо улыбнулся, хотя он и не любил, когда Манс упоминал Джейме.  
  
\- Если я еще что-нибудь узнаю, то напишу.  
  
Взгляд Эймона стал мягче.  
  
\- Будь добр. И Клидас, конечно, тоже напишет, если я обнаружу в Барте что-нибудь важное.  
  
Без какой-либо причины Мансу вспомнилось выражение лица Джейме, когда тот получал письмо от кого-то из семьи.  
  
\- Даже если и не найдете, пишите. Я не против.  
  
Старик моргнул, словно борясь со слезами.  _Он так ценил письма от Рейгара, который теперь червей кормит._  Письма, которые были посвящены примерно тому же, о чем сам Манс говорил с мейстером и сегодня, и до этого. Эта мысль почему-то рассердила его. Эймон уцепился за его запястье, сдавил его и сказал:  
  
\- Я напишу.  
  
Манс резко выдохнул.  _Совсем расчувствовался, старый черт._ Он неловко высвободил руку, забрал свой ящик и быстро распрощался, слишком сбитый с толку, чтобы сказать что-то еще.

 

Орл отправил с ними шестерых одичалых на невысоких косматых лошадках. Куорен держался с одичалыми вежливо, но Лось старался на них лишний раз даже не смотреть. Если кто-то из них пытался втянуть его в разговор, он краснел, начинал запинаться и в итоге прятался за Джейме или Куорена. Джейме, в свою очередь, находил их общество приятным, несмотря на полное отсутствие манер. В разговоре они норовили распускать руки, хватались и толкались, и общались в таких выражениях, что уши вяли. На третий день пути выпал снег, и они принялись бросаться снежками, как Джейме когда-то с Серсеей. Подобные детские забавы были ниже его достоинства, но на четвертый день Эдит все-таки втянула его в снежную битву, и вскоре он уже и сам распускал руки и зубоскалил, не стесняясь в выражениях, наравне с остальными.  
  
Орл говорил о десяти днях пути, но Лось не мог бы двигаться быстрее, даже если бы речь шла о его жизни, да и одичалые никуда не спешили. Только один из них бывал в Красных Палатах, и постоянные споры о том, куда дальше, еще сильнее замедляли их продвижение. В результате, лишь спустя две недели их отряд поднялся на холм, с которого Джейме различил в отдалении деревянные стены.  
  
Он остановил Крапинку, чтобы полюбоваться видом. Нормальных стен за Стеной ему еще видеть не приходилось. Некоторые деревни Варамира имели ограды, которые могли бы защитить от волков, но эти стены были рассчитаны на то, чтобы удержать снаружи людей. Может, что-то в этом самозваном короле и было.  
  
Эдит настояла на том, чтобы сначала она отправилась к Тормунду с парой людей Орла, остальные остались ждать их на холме. Крапинка паслась на жесткой траве, Куорен был мрачнее обычного, и Джейме решил, что он боится, что Эдит предаст их, а может, что Тормунд убьет Эдит и пошлет своих людей выследить и прикончить их. Но Эдит и ее спутники вернулись вовремя.  
  
\- Он не то, чтобы рад, - сказала Эдит, - но он готов с вами поговорить.  
  
Джейме нахмурился.  
  
\- Почему он не прислал своих людей сопровождать нас? Или оружие забрать?  
  
\- Что же он тогда был бы за король? Если бы он испугался нескольких ворон, это уже никуда не годилось бы. Еще хуже было бы, если бы он показал, что не верит Орлу, который прислал вас с миром. - Эдит припустила свою лошадь вперед, словно и минуты лишней не могла терпеть этот вздор. Джейме послал Крапинку вслед за ней, зная, что остальные скоро их нагонят.  
  
Снаружи стены охраняли два человека, но ни тот, ни другой и слова не сказали, когда их отряд проехал мимо. Внутри были беспорядочно разбросаны небольшие домики с соломенными крышами. Деревня насчитывала около ста домов, в центре был загон, в котором держали свиней. Куры и козы свободно расхаживали по деревне, как и собаки, путаясь под ногами у людей. Многие одичалые останавливались и разглядывали Джейме и остальных, другие спешили поскорее скрыться, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания. Сами Красные Палаты являли собой крепкий сруб, крытый соломой, и, пожалуй, пока это было самое большое строение, виденное Джейме за Стеной.  
  
\- Только вы втроем и я, - сказала Эдит. Они оставили лошадей и вошли.  
  
Внутри был очаг, в углу женщины резали мясо и овощи, и Джейме понадеялся, что ему доведется попробовать то, что они собирались готовить. Встревоженный возглас Лося заставил его обернуться, но, проследив за его взглядом, он увидел, что причиной были всего лишь засоленные окорока, подвешенные под балками.  
  
\- Это оленина, - сказал Джейме. - Лосятины не вижу, так что бояться тебе нечего.  
  
Лицо Лося исказила обиженная гримаса.  
  
\- С чего ты взял, что это смешно?  
  
Не обращая на него внимания, Джейме продолжил осматриваться. Длинные скамьи были пусты, возле женщин крутилось несколько дворняг. Возле огня сидел человек поперек себя шире, с длинной серебряной бородой, он был в кольчуге, явно снятой с мертвого разведчика, а на его огромных ручищах красовались золотые браслеты.  _Это, должно быть, сам Тормунд_ , подумал Джейме. Рядом с ним сидел стройный, поджарый мальчик, ему не могло быть больше тринадцати, но на нем, как и на отце, была черная кольчуга. Тормунд оживленно говорил с ним, размахивая жареной куриной ножкой. Мальчик тихо что-то сказал ему, и Тормунд отложил мясо и повернулся к воронам, которые стояли в дверях.  
  
\- А я уж надеялся, что девчонка все врет, - громко заявил он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. Пробормотав что-то нечленораздельное, он встал и, обойдя стол, остановился прямо напротив них. Джейме поначалу готов был счесть его обычным грубияном, который заслуживает скорее смеха, нежели страха или уважения, но двигался он хорошо, и он был куда мощнее, чем Джейме показалось с первого взгляда. Король или не король, это был могучий воин.  
  
Тормунд сначала смерил взглядом Лося, сказал: "Хар!" и повернулся к Куорену. Джейме не потрудился скрыть свою ухмылку. Хотя лицо одичалого, казалось, было создано для улыбок, он помрачнел, получше разглядев Куорена.  
  
\- Мы встречались. Ворону, который машет мечом, как ты, так просто не забудешь. Ты снял голову одному из моих лучших людей лет так восемь-девять назад, и еще двоих убил.  
  
Куорен ничего об этом не говорил, должно быть, он не помнил или не знал имени Тормунда. Но сейчас на его лице не отразилось ни страха, ни удивления, взгляд его был спокойным.  
  
\- Ты убил половину людей из моего отряда.  
  
\- Если бы в тот день все сложилось немного иначе, ты бы положил половину моих. У нас у обоих руки в крови. Пока вы здесь, больше крови не прольется.  
  
С этими словами он подошел к Джейме.  
  
\- Ваша милость, - сказал Джейме.  
  
Тормунд громогласно расхохотался.  
  
\- Я что, похож на милость? Я Тормунд Великанья Смерть, Говорящий с Богами, Медвежий Муж, Медовый Король Красных Палат - вот это по-моему, не то, что какая-то там милость. - Его улыбка померкла, и он оглядел Джейме сверху донизу. - До меня не так давно стали доходить слухи о тебе. - Тормунд приподнял плащ Джейме за меховую опушку. - Как по мне, так небылицы. Я видал немало таких мальчишек, как ты, даже убил нескольких, и ни один меня не впечатлил.  
  
\- Я не мальчишка, - сказал Джейме мягко.  
  
\- Ну пусть будет просто таких, как ты.  
  
\- Таких, как я, больше нет. Я один в своем роде.  
  
Тормунд рассмеялся так громко, что Джейме вздрогнул, потом хлопнул его по плечу. Джейме еще не успел толком прийти в себя после этого, но одичалый уже схватил его за плечи и как следует встряхнул, ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Хар! А ты мне нравишься, ворона. Давайте, усаживайтесь. Не хочу, чтобы про меня говорили, будто Тормунд Великанья Смерть не знает, как принять гостей. Ада! Принеси им что-нибудь поесть, что найдешь, чтобы у них поджилки так не тряслись.

Пока они ели и пили, Тормунд и его сын, Торегг, разглядывали их. Торегг казался полностью противоположностью Тормунда: он не проронил ни слова, а на Джейме и Куорена смотрел как на сумеречных котов, пожирающих свою добычу. Когда с едой было покончено, Тормунд сказал.  
  
\- Ну выкладывайте, зачем вы здесь.  
  
На этот раз Джейме не стал пересказывать всю историю целиком, а перешел сразу клятвам и финальным выводам. Дозор был создан не для того, чтобы удерживать одичалых за Стеной, потому что появился он задолго до того, как возникла Стена.  
  
\- Мы слышали, что тебе что-то может быть известно об упырях, - закончил он, - Если это все не выдумки, это наш общий враг, и то, что Дозор о них узнает, пойдет и вам на пользу.  
  
Тыльной стороной ладони Тормунд вытер жирную бороду.  
  
\- Ты столько красивых слов наговорил, ворона. Я даже верю, что всерьез. Если бы все вороны были похожи на тебя, я бы о них был мнения получше. Но на деле-то все по-другому. Торегг, скажи нам, что ты слышал о разведчиках, когда еще пешком под стол ходил?  
  
Торегг поглядел на Джейме, потом на Куорена и, наконец. на Лося.  
  
\- Что они сожрут меня живьем, если я буду плохо себя вести, - сказал он, косясь на отца, словно был не уверен, это ли он хотел услышать. Тормунд жестом велел ему продолжать. - Что они снасильничают наших девочек и женщин, а может, даже и парней заодно. И если я увижу человека в черном, - сказал он, - я должен бежать, и если он меня поймает, то пырнуть его ножом. А если ножа нет, пускать в ход хоть зубы.  
  
Тормунд серьезно посмотрел на Джейме.  
  
\- Эти истории не на пустом месте родились.  
  
\- Я не прошу доверять всему Дозору, - уточнил Джейме.  
  
\- Видишь ли, если кто-нибудь покажет мне кучу мамонтового дерьма и скажет, что там внутри зарыто сокровище, копаться в нем я не буду. У меня же все руки будут в дерьме, а если что-то там и есть, так и оно все будет изгажено к тому моменту, как я докопаюсь. Сейчас ты еще пару лет с нами повоюешь, придет суровая зима... и если тебя не убьют, так и будешь ты таким же, как все остальные вороны.  
  
Джейме медленно выдохнул, стараясь сохранять спокойствие.  
  
\- От вас же не убудет, если ты просто поделишься тем, что знаешь.  
  
\- А ты представь, что к тебе заявится человек из отряда Гремучей Рубашки с такими словами? Ты бы как ему ответил?  
  
\- Ну это же не то же самое! Даже если бы этот человек сам не участвовал в набегах, он бы сражался на одной стороне с... - Джейме заткнулся и мысленно выругался, но было поздно, сказанного не воротишь.  
  
\- Ну ты продолжай.  
  
\- С ворами, насильниками и убийцами.  
  
\- Нравишься ты мне, - сказал Тормунд, - но я не буду с тобой говорить о серьезных вещах, пока от тебя дерьмом несет. Ты говоришь, по-твоему, остальные вороны плохо понимают свое воронье дело. Ну так, может, тебе стоит слетать обратно в свое гнездо, вычистить там все и тогда вернуться ко мне, а пока что твои слова - ветер.  
  
О том, чтобы "вычистить" Дозор речи не было, и Тормунд, конечно же, знал это не хуже Джейме. Сжав зубы, Джейме думал, чем можно попытаться спасти положение.  _Глупо сейчас спрашивать, где Плакальщик. Я не в том положении, чтобы просить о чем-то. Но я не дам ему выставить меня за дверь с поджатым хвостом._  
  
\- Ты справедливо рассуждаешь, - сказал Джейме, растягивая каждое слово. - Но все-таки не стоит совсем уж отнекиваться от того, что я говорю. Ты же называешь себя Говорящим с Богами? Со старыми богами?  
  
\- С какими же еще, - ответил Тормунд осторожно. - Тебе что за дело?  
  
Тут Эдит подалась вперед, встревая в разговор.  
  
\- Как же я забыла! Джейме дело говорит о мертвяках, потому что он видел их во сне, видел, как дерется с ними. Он спал под чардревом, - добавила она значительно.  
  
Это был довольно слабый ход, и Джейме не был уверен, стоит ли ему благодарить Эдит за вмешательство или наоборот, но выражение лица Тормунда внезапно изменилось, в глазах засветился интерес.  
  
\- Это правда?  
  
\- Да, - подтвердил Джейме.  
  
\- Матушка Кротиха живет под сердце-древом, - сказал ему Тормунд, - она видит всякое, и люди к ней отовсюду идут, чтобы послушать,что она скажет. Со мной тоже случалось время от времени, я не на пустом месте это имя заработал. - Он с сомнением посмотрел на Джейме. - Но не знаю, что старым богам могло понадобиться от тебя. Ты же с юга, ты в них разве веришь?  
  
\- Я чту Семерых. -  _И плохо же я их чту,_  подумал Джейме.  
  
Тормунд хмыкнул.  
  
\- Хоть кровь Первых Людей в тебе есть?  
  
\- Среди моих предков были и Первые Люди, и Андалы, - терпеливо ответил Джейме, - А что, боги ведут отсев?  
  
 _-_ Да я просто подумал, может, у тебя тогда кровь какая-то особенная.  
  
\- Я не лгу по поводу сна, - сказал Джейме.  
  
\- Да я и не думаю, что ты врешь. Но если это не твоя кровь и не вера в старых богов, должно быть что-то еще. Но мне, похоже, сейчас этого не понять. - Тормунд встряхнулся, но голос его сохранял серьезность. - На твоем месте я бы хорошенько подумал о том, какие боги за Стеной сильнее. Особенно, если деревья и дальше будут с тобой говорить.  
  
\- Конечно, - соврал Джейме, думая о том, что если с ним снова заговорит дерево, он скорее топор поищет.  
  
\- Ну а раз я сам себе голова, - продолжал Тормунд, - можешь заявляться в Красные Палаты, когда тебе заблагорассудится. Я свой дом от того, за кем боги присматривают, закрывать не буду. Слушать всю эту твою болтовню про вороньи дела я не собираюсь, но когда придет зима, здесь можно будет погреться.  
  
Это несколько уменьшило разочарование Джейме, но оставило его в замешательстве.  
  
\- Прими мою благодарность, Тормунд Великанья Смерть, - сказал Джейме, стараясь казаться любезным.  
  
Тормунд отмахнулся и громогласно велел принести им еще медовухи, а Джейме воспользовался моментом, чтобы взглянуть на Куорена и Эдит. Куорен по-прежнему спокойно смотрел на Тормунда, но Эдит поймала его взгляд и улыбнулась.  _По крайней мере, ей будет, что рассказать остальным, и, вернувшись к Орлу, она не скажет, что я все провалил_. Это не слишком-то утешало Джейме, который ничего из того, что хотел, от этого разговора не добился. Но это было хоть что-то.

 

Тормунд предложил им остаться на вечер и попировать с ним, но Джейме знал, что Куорену это будет не по душе, и решил хотя бы сделать вид, что ему небезразлично мнение его братьев. Он поблагодарил, Тормунда, но отказался, и взгляд Куорена, заметившего и оценившего это, был ему наградой. Прежде, чем они отправились восвояси, Тормунд отвел Джейме в сторону для разговора, и когда они отошли достаточно далеко, протянул ему бронзовое кольцо с выгравированной на нем руной.  
  
\- Мой тебе подарок.  
  
Подарка Джейме ожидал меньше всего. Он хмуро взял кольцо.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты не пытаешься ко мне клинья подбивать?  
  
\- Даже если бы у тебя между ног было то, что нужно, я предпочитаю спать с теми, у кого и мяса на костях, и волос на теле побольше. Да и от этих твоих кудряшек у меня мурашки по спине, с чего бы это они так блестели после долгой дороги? Что-то тут нечисто.  
  
\- Я пользуюсь  _щеткой_ , - ответил Джейме, на что Тормунд только усмехнулся. Решив не обращать на это внимания, Джейме стянул перчатку с левой руки.  
  
\- Не туда ты его собрался надевать, это на член.  
  
Джейме надел кольцо на мизинец, больше оно никуда не налезало.  
  
\- Боюсь, только здесь ему и место. Не хочу тебя смущать, но, похоже, ты судишь по чему-то очень уж маленькому.  
  
Улыбка Тормунда стала такой широкой, что, казалось, у него рот сейчас порвется.  
  
-Хар! В жизни не встречал человека, из которого бы столько дерьма лилось каждый раз, как он рот раскроет! Никто еще никогда не сомневался в размерах моего члена!  
  
Джейме поразглядывал кольцо и надел перчатку обратно.  
  
\- А если серьезно, к чему это? Что значит эта руна?  
  
\- Я не умею читать древние руны. Что-нибудь уж значит. Когда я сказал, что не буду говорить с тобой, пока Дозор не исправится, ты это воспринял, будто я тебе велел не возвращаться, пока солнце не взойдет на западе. По лицу было видно. Это не так. Займись своим Дозором. Измени его. И возвращайся. – Тормунд схватил руку Джейме и так сжал ее, что кольцо впилось в кожу и кости затрещали. – Пусть это служит напоминанием. Сейчас время еще не пришло, но это не значит, что оно не придет никогда. Ты, главное, сам постарайся не изгадиться.  
  
\- Я ничего не смогу сделать с Дозором. Я всего лишь…  
  
\- Ты всего лишь зеленый мальчишка с летней кровью, который на Стене еще и одной зимы не провел. Я знаю это, поэтому не слишком на тебя рассчитываю. – Тормунд пристально посмотрел Джейме в глаза. - Но ты же сам говоришь, что таких, как ты, больше нет. Так докажи мне это.  
  
  
  
Шла пятая ночь с начала их обратного пути. Джейме и Эдит бодрствовали, неся дозор. Они встали лагерем на поляне близ Молочной, отсюда реку было не видно, но хорошо слышно. Джейме пытался вырезать игрушечного льва из небольшого куска дерева. Это занимало руки, и он надеялся подарком для Игритт порадовать Эдит.  
  
Занимаясь игрушкой, он размышлял о своем разговоре с Тормундом, как бы это ни было глупо. Некоторые из братьев Джейме действительно были не самыми приятными людьми, но какой-то разбойник не имел права рассуждать об этом. Особенно, если он собирался стать королем остальных разбойников, которые всяко были хуже любого на Стене.  _Он же не пытается исправить вольный народ. С чего он тогда ждет, что я буду исправлять Дозор?_ Джейме пришлось напомнить себе, что это он пришел к Тормунду, это ему нужны были сведения. Тормунд мог ставить условия, вот он их и поставил.  
  
Джейме отложил незаконченную игрушку, у него не получалось одновременно резать и думать. Он потер глаза и стал вглядываться в лес.  
  
Его не столько тревожили пробелы в доводах Тормунда, сколько его правота. Внутри Джейме жил мальчишка, который хотел бы, чтобы служба в Дозоре действительно была почетной, как мнили северные дома, чтобы на Дозор никто не смотрел свысока. Но изменить его – это было бы задачей сложной, почти непосильной. И этим он заниматься не хотел. Но и перестать думать об этом он не мог.  
  
Невозможно было убедить Дозор в том, что они должны защищать одичалых. Но можно же было начать с малого. Если бы хоть кто-нибудь из командования имел хоть какие-то устремления, можно же было бы найти массу возможностей управляться лучше. Они совсем перестали пытаться строить, улучшать. Они только пытались удержаться на плаву. Это отравляло Дозор. Это приводило к тому, что они выпрашивали людей, любых людей, не думая о том, на что они могут сгодиться. Новобранцев готовили кое-как, как будто и неважно было, сколько времени и ресурсов ушло на то, чтобы привезти их в замок, одеть, накормить, снарядить.  
  
Что касается снаряжения, неплохо было бы написать отцу и посмотреть, готов ли он будет расщедриться на что-то получше, чем у Дозора было сейчас. Когда Деймон Таргариен возглавил Городскую стражу в Королевской Гавани, он полностью переменил отношение к ним, выдав им лучшее вооружение и доспехи вместе с знаменитыми золотыми плащами. Джейме не считал Таргариенов образцом для подражания, но Деймон всегда был среди его любимых героев – на всех изображениях , которые Джейме попадались, он выглядел опытным, опасным, внушающим страх воином, и всегда в его руке была Темная Сестра, и за его спиной Караксес. И с плащами он отлично придумал. Дозорным же разрешалось брать замену из хранилищ лишь тогда, когда их вещи совсем приходили в негодность, вот они и выглядели, по большей части, так, словно Дозор был на последнем издыхании.  
  
Джейме сжал и разжал пальцы на левой руке, чувствуя кольцо под перчаткой.  
  
Это как раз можно было бы обсудить с сиром Денисом. Не одичалых, не клятвы, а настрой, снаряжение и все остальное.  _И в тот момент, как я заикнусь об этом, я все равно что объявлю, что согласен на его безумные планы относительно меня. Стоит ли оно того?_  
  
Эдит положила руку на его предплечье.  
  
\- Джейме, ты слышишь?  
  
Тут же все мысли из его головы улетучились, и он успокоился. Он внимательно прислушался, вглядываясь в темноту. В лесу было слишком тихо, и он различил едва слышимый шорох. Блеснул серебром лунный свет среди деревьев.  
  
Джейме встал, держа руку на рукояти меча.  
  
\- Засада, - прошипел он достаточно громко, чтобы разбудить остальных. Куорен проснулся сразу, он стоял на одном колене, смотря по сторонам, словно все это время ожидал сигнала. Джейме еще сильнее зауважал его за это. Одичалые почти так же быстро оказались на ногах. Но Лось слишком поспешно вскочил и споткнулся, пытаясь сохранить равновесие.  
  
Ничего не происходило.  
  
А потом Лось закричал.

Джейме в ярости обернулся к нему, чтобы отчитать за трусость, и увидел, что мальчишка -  _нет, не мальчишка, мужчина_ ,  _он старше меня_  - стоит на коленях, а его шею сзади захватил коренастый светловолосый одичалый. Прежде, чем Джейме успел пошевелиться, Плакальщик оттащил Лося назад, приподнял его и прикрылся им, как щитом. Эдит поймала взгляд Джейме, но он покачал головой. Угол для выстрела был неподходящий, и он в любом случае хотел поговорить с разбойником.  
  
\- Тебе есть, что сказать? - спросил Джейме. Кивнув на Лося, он добавил. - Полагаю, что есть, иначе он уже был бы мертв.  
  
Лунный свет отразился в глазах Плакальщика. Они слезились, и от этого казалось, будто он плачет.  
  
\- О да, - сказал он, - я же о тебе столько слышал, жаль было бы упустить случай поболтать перед тем, как ты сдохнешь.  
  
\- Ты так быстро меня узнал? - спросил Джейме непринужденно. Теперь он видел и других, судя по всему, они были окружены. Сколько их было - десять, двадцать?  
  
\- Я, видишь ли, послал своих людей побалакать с Тормундом о том, что творится к югу за Стеной и о том, что вы, вороны, затеваете. Был в ваших краях не так давно, если помнишь.  
  
\- Я помню, - ответил Джейме с пылом.  
  
\- И что ты думаешь - они возвращаются и говорят, что ты, оказывается, у него побывал. Цареубийца - и у короля. Правда, по их словам выходило, что ты там был с людьми какого-то вождя, и ворковали вы, как пара голубков, - Плакальщик перевел взгляд на Эдит и остальных. - Вы что же, забыли, что это вороны? Вы гляньте на них. - Он схватил Лося за волосы и вздернул его голову вверх. - За это вот хотите драться? Если у вас хоть капля ума есть, вы сейчас должны свое оружие в другую сторону развернуть.  
  
\- Они дали слово нас защищать, и среди них нет ни трусов, ни предателей, - сказал Джейме. На самом деле он не всех настолько хорошо знал, чтобы безоговорочно им доверять, но чем увереннее он сам будет в том, что они на его стороне, тем увереннее в этом будут и они.  _И что хорошего им это даст? Это охотники, а не воины, Орл их отправил не для того, чтобы защищать нас. У них даже доспехов нет._  
  
Никто из одичалых не оспорил слова Джейме, и Плакальщик сплюнул. Джейме попытался направить разговор в другое русло, надеясь, что подвернется что-нибудь, что заставит Плакальщика бросить Лося.  
  
\- Так ты выследил нас потому, что думал, что мы пришли к Тормунду, разыскивая тебя?  
  
\- Старый дурак меня никогда не любил. Знаешь, что он сказал моим людям? Сказал, что мне не нужно оставлять вам подарочки. Что у него будут проблемы, если я ваше воронье гнездо растревожу. И я должен ему после этого доверять? После того, как он распекает  _меня_ , а  _вас_  отправляет восвояси с шуточками и прибауточками?  
  
 _Если он предал вас, тогда почему, седьмое пекло, мы не выследили вас и не напали?_ Но судя по тому, что люди Плакальщика так быстро к нему вернулись, он был где-то совсем рядом. По-видимому, достаточно близко для того, чтобы неверно истолковать передвижения их отряда.  
  
\- Про тебя в разговоре вообще речь не шла, - сказал Джейме.  
  
\- Вообще речь не шла? - Плакальщик помолчал, обдумывая это. - Какая жалость. Похоже, мои головы вас не достаточно впечатлили.  
  
Он погрузил нож в глазницу Лося и начал резать.  
  
\- А теперь? Теперь я завладел вашим вниманием?  
  
Не обращая внимания на крики дозорного, Джейме обнажил меч и бросился на Плакальщика. Дальше бессмысленно было переживать по поводу судьбы Лося, переговоры кончились. Плакальщик вогнал свой нож в другой глаз Лося по рукоять, и мертвый Лось рухнул к его ногам. Джейме почти достал Плакальщика, когда на него выскочил другой разбойник. Из-за деревьев появились остальные. Увернувшись от удара копья первого разбойника, Джейме плечом увел древко в сторону и вонзил меч ему в живот. На него бросился еще один с копьем, и Джейме выругался.  _Ну почему именно копья? Копейщики еще хуже, чем эти треклятые лучники._  
  
Джейме не собирался ждать, пока какому-нибудь болвану с длинным копьем повезет им удачно ткнуть. Он шагнул в сторону, укрывшись за стволом дерева, обошел его вокруг и вернулся к убитому им разбойнику. Левой рукой он подхватил выпавшее у разбойника копье, одновременно убирая меч в ножны, а следующим движением он отразил удар и направил острие своего копья в бедро одичалого. Выдернув копье, он снова ударил - на этот раз, целясь в горло. Заметив приближение еще одного противника, он поставил блок древком, подался назад и в сторону, после чего вонзил копье в место, не защищенное никудышными доспехами одичалого.  
  
Его кровь пела, как всегда во время боя. В такие моменты время замедляло свой бег. Он улучил минутку, чтобы оглядеться по сторонам. Плакальщик достал свою косу и вместе с двумя другими разбойниками сражался с Куореном. Копьеносица из лагеря Орла и человек, которого звали Уланд, были мертвы. Эдит он нигде не увидел. На другую копьеносицу, Магу, сзади нападал разбойник с кистенем. Три шага - и копье Джейме вошло ему в поясницу. Разбойник кричал, пока Мага не перерезала ему горло бронзовым ножом, после этого Джейме выдернул свое копье из трупа и рванулся на помощь к Куорену. Плакальщик заметил приближение Джейме и бросил Куорена, поспешив ему навстречу. Коса махнула так быстро и так непривычно, что Джейме не сумел отразить удар. Он увернулся, и лезвие прошло мимо шеи, но руку задело. Кольчуга и кожа сдержали удар, рука осталась на месте, на остальное в пылу битвы Джейме не обратил внимания.  
  
Он позволил силе удара развернуть себя и оказался в положении, из которого было бы удобно нанести решающий удар, но Куорен крикнул "Копье, слева!", и Джейме пришлось уйти в сторону. Острие копья пронзило воздух там, где он только что стоял, едва не задев Плакальщика. Чтобы не попасть в него, нападающему пришлось неловко увести копье вверх, выиграв Джейме время для того, чтобы пырнуть его в шею.  
  
Джейме снова поднял копье и повернулся к Плакальщику, но его отвлек очередной копейщик. С ним Джейме быстро разделался, но Плакальщик воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы ускользнуть от него. Какой-то бородатый мужик с ржавым мечом помчался на Джейме с воплем. Джейме развернулся и вытянул копье вперед, чтобы посмотреть, хватит ли разбойнику ума остановиться. Он действительно остановился в последний момент, уставившись на наконечник копья в нескольких дюймах от своей груди, словно не мог понять, что же пошло не так. Прежде, чем он опомнился, Джейме вогнал ему копье в грудь. Еще кто-то застонал совсем рядом, и, обернувшись, Джейме увидел Куорена, который отступил от мертвого разбойника в каком-то полушаге от спины Джейме, из рук разбойника выпал костяной нож, красный в лунном свете.  
  
Джейме посмотрел на Куорена.  
  
\- Куда он.. сзади!  
  
Куорен вытащил левой рукой кинжал, увернулся и вогнал кинжал в горло нападающего.  
  
\- Просто царапина.  
  
Джейме попытался вытащить свое копье из груди разбойника, но оно застряло намертво. Тогда он обнажил меч и встал спиной к спине Куорена, осматривая поляну. Спустя мгновение он обнаружил Плакальщика, который поодаль наблюдал за сражением, лицо его было искажено гримасой ярости. Увидев, что Джейме смотрит на него, он издал длинный и громкий свист и бросился бежать.  
  
Джейме успел сделать несколько шагов за ним, когда услышал крик.  
  
\- Ворона!  
  
Он обернулся на зов. Герек, один из людей Орла, лежал на земле, над ним нависал разбойник с дубиной. Выругавшись, Джейме побежал на него. Он схватил разбойника за волосы и рубанул по оголившейся шее. Только отшвырнув голову в сторону, он осознал, что разбойнику было лет пятнадцать от силы. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что тот тоже убил бы его, не задумываясь, будь у него шанс.  
  
Джейме осмотрелся. Плакальщик скрылся в лесу, остаток его людей, по-видимому, тоже. Подошла Эдит, сжимая в руках лук, Герек, кряхтя и держась за бок, поднялся на ноги. Заметив взгляд Джейме, он сказал.  
  
\- Ничего не сломано. С меня должок.  
  
\- Забудь об этом, - ответил рассеянно Джейме.  
  
К ним медленно шел Куорен. Джейме посмотрел на него и сказал.  
  
\- Из твоей царапины вообще кровь капает.  
  
Куорен хмуро взглянул на свою правую руку.  
  
\- Нужно будет швы наложить.  
  
\- Мага, - попросил Джейме, увидев, что она на ногах, - разведи костер.  
  
У них был костер, они разжигали огонь каждый вечер - возможно, из-за костра Плакальщик их и обнаружил, - но его затоптали. Обычно одичалых было бесполезно о чем-то просить, но копьеносица послушалась беспрекословно.  
  
Куорен снял свой плащ и сказал:  
  
\- Я плечо правое вывихнул.  
  
Джейме схватил его за руку, стараясь не задеть глубокий порез, и стал поворачивать, пока не почувствовал, что сустав встал на место. Куорен сделал шаг назад и спокойно оглядел его, словно они только что просто обменялись дружеским рукопожатием,  
  
\- Это твоя кровь?  
  
\- Кажется, нет, - ответил Джейме. Он не сомневался, что боль его вскоре нагонит, но сейчас он еще был в пылу битвы и плохо ощущал свое тело.  
  
Лошади были привязаны неподалеку от того места, где они с Эдит несли дозор. Все были целы. Разбойники, вероятнее всего, рассчитывали увести их. Джейме уткнулся лбом в бок перепуганной Крапинки, которая смотрела на него дикими глазами. Спустя мгновение он встряхнулся и стал искать в седельных сумках то, за чем пришел.  
  
Он вылил вино в котелок и поставил его на огонь. К тому времени, как вино достаточно нагрелось, Эдит уже срезала всю ткань вокруг раны Куорена. Глубокий порез на его правом предплечье был похож на зияющую кровавую улыбку. Куорен скривился, когда Джейме начал промывать его рану, но швы его, казалось, даже не побеспокоили. Пока Джейме возился, остальные укладывали все в седельные сумки. Они посовещались, нужно ли сжигать тела, но убитых было слишком много.  
  
Прежде, чем трогаться, Джейме подошел к телу Лося и посмотрел на него. Потом снял с него пояс с ножнами, плащ и сапоги, потому что они были лучше, чем у большинства дозорных, и кто-нибудь захочет взять их себе.  
  
\- Я ведь просил сира Дениса не посылать тебя, - сказал Джейме мертвецу.

 

Они хотели убраться подальше от поляны, но все очень устали, и к тому же рана на руке Джейме, где по ней прошлась коса Плакальщика, начала очень сильно его беспокоить. Поэтому как только подвернулось подходящее место для ночевки на скалистом обрыве, Джейме объявил, что они остановятся здесь.  
  
\- Я покараулю, - сказал Джейме, но Куорен покачал головой.  
  
\- Ты караулил до этого. Ты вообще еще не спал.  
  
Джейме стянул шапку и провел рукой по волосам, с отвращением обнаружив, что волосы, которые не были закрыты шапкой, все слиплись от засохшей крови.  
  
\- Я не устал.  
  
Куорен долго смотрел на него и наконец кивнул.  
  
Джейме подошел к Эдит, которая устраивалась на ночь. Она села, когда он приблизился. Ее движения были замедленными, лицо - бледным. Ниже скулы начинал темнеть огромный синяк. Джейме опустился на одно колено, чтобы быть на одном уровне с ней и видеть ее глаза.  
  
\- Из твоих спутников трое погибли. Прости меня за это.  
  
\- Не думай об этом. - С грустной улыбкой она погладила его по щеке.- Эта кровь на руках Плакальщика, в этом только его вина.  
  
\- Все равно. Если бы не я, они бы здесь не оказались.  
  
\- Помнишь песню, которую любит петь Манс? - спросила Эдит. -  _Мне не жаль умирать_...  
  
-  _Коль дорнийка любила меня,_ \- закончил Джейме.  
  
\- Бери от жизни все, чтобы не бояться смерти. Вольный народ это знает. Я оплачу их и буду жить дальше, как делаем мы все, когда за кем-то приходит смерть. - Эдит сцепила с ним руки. - Не беспокойся обо мне, сир Ворона. Иди карауль.  
  
Когда Джейме оставил ее, Куорен не спал, он сидел чуть поодаль от остальных. Джейме опустился на землю рядом с ним и сказал:  
  
\- Это был большой отряд, и только несколько человек от нас ушли. По крайней мере, Плакальщик теперь на время прекратит свои набеги, это уже хорошо.  
  
\- В славе разбойника половина его силы, - сказал Куорен. - Люди Плакальщика теперь могут уйти от него, перестанут ему доверять. Его уже не так будут бояться.  
  
\- Да, я думал об этом. Когда он оклемается, ему придется заново доказывать, что он чего-то стоит.  
  
\- А еще у него зуб на тебя. Он же из кожи вон лез, чтобы поговорить с тобой.  
  
\- Может, мне стоит попытаться выследить его?  
  
\- В одиночку? Раненому? Я же вижу, как ты держишь руку. Ничего сейчас не поделать.  
  
Джейме нужно было чем-то занять руки, и он вытащил из сумки своего незаконченного льва. Начав вырезать лапу, он сказал.  
  
\- Ты подставился под этот нож из-за меня.  
  
\- Это была случайность. Я не заметил его вовремя, пришлось делать выпад под плохим углом. Его нож достал меня прежде, чем мой меч достал его.  
  
\- И все равно я тебе благодарен. - Может, Джейме на самом деле устал больше, чем ему казалось, или же он просто проникся Куореном после того, как они сражались бок о бок. Неожиданно для себя самого, он сказал: - Странно, что я совсем тебя не знаю. Я о Лосе больше знал. Если ты и впрямь собираешься впредь меня таскать с собой, как грозился, наверное, всем было бы проще, если бы я хоть немного тебя понимал.  
  
Куорен поднял голову и посмотрел на луну, на лицо его легли свет и тени.  
  
\- Я на Стене оказался еще мальчишкой. Мне было лет двенадцать-тринадцать или около того. - Приподняв край своего изношенного черного плаща, он добавил, - Вот в этом я весь. Больше понимать и нечего.  
  
 _Вырезан из дерева, чтобы служить Дозору_ , подумал из Джейме. Но он помнил, как Куорен насмешливо фыркнул и покачал головой, когда услышал эти слова от Манса. В нем было еще что-то помимо одержимости долгом, и Джейме было любопытно.  
  
\- Ты так отмалчиваешься, что это только разжигает интерес. Значит, тебе есть, что скрывать. Погоди, тебя что, сослали сюда за какое-то преступление? Я был уверен, что ты здесь из-за этой вашей северной чести или чего-то подобного. Но если речь о каком-то ужасном злодеянии, я, конечно, не буду дальше расспрашивать.  
  
Куорен почти улыбнулся на это.  
  
\- Я не с Севера, Цареубийца.  
  
\- Ну вот, видишь. А я был готов поклясться. Ты чем-то на Старков смахиваешь. Серые глаза, темные волосы... -Джейме поразглядывал его и пожал плечами. - Лицо у тебя, впрочем, не такое длинное, как у них. Скажи хоть, откуда ты родом.  
  
\- Оркмонт, - ответил Куорен, и Джейме уставился на него, полагая, что тот шутит. Но Куорен сохранял серьезность.  
  
\- Оркмонт, - повторил Джейме, наморщив нос. - Но сир Денис о тебе такого высокого мнения. Как тебе это удалось?  
  
\- Не уверен, что он знает. На Стену я попал не с Железных Островов.  
  
\- Ты не можешь ограничиться только этим. Ты же не выплыл просто так однажды на Стылый Берег. Должна быть какая-то история.  
  
\- Ты слишком много времени проводишь с Мансом, - сказал Куорен. Но после взвешенной паузы он сдался. - Я ушел из дома, когда мне было лет одиннадцать, и отправился в главную гавань острова.  
  
\- Почему...  
  
\- Об этом не спрашивай, - сказал Куорен тоном, не предполагающим возражений. - Через несколько дней я услышал, как один человек говорил, что собирается пиратствовать на Ступенях. Я попросил его взять меня с собой. Он попытался прогнать меня, и я запустил камнем ему в голову. После этого он передумал.  
  
\- Он испугался ребенка с булыжником?  
  
\- Ему понравилось, что я не побоялся его бросить.  
  
\- Ну конечно. -  _Да они там все недоумки,_ подумал Джейме, - А потом что случилось?  
  
\- Потом было непростое плавание на ладье. Я выполнял самую тяжелую и грязную работу, раз уж ничего все равно не умел. Капитан снес одному голову из-за какой-то обиды, еще двоих избил, потому что они косо на него посмотрели. Мальчишка, который был чуть постарше меня, попытался научить меня танцу пальцев, но потерял половину ладони, и рана воспалилась. Они отрубили ему руку топором, и на утро он помер. А у меня еще и морская болезнь была вдобавок ко всему. Только страх удерживал меня на ногах.  
  
Джейме издал изумленный смешок.  
  
\- Как же ты выдержал плавание до Ступеней?  
  
\- Я сбежал, когда мы пристали в Старомест, чтобы пополнить запасы. Решил, что если останусь, то точно или помру, или стану как они. Несколько месяцев я там ошивался, а потом стражник поймал меня, когда я пытался ограбить какого-то жирного лорда, и я оказался в городской тюрьме.  
  
\- Ты грабил?  
  
\- Я есть хотел, - сказал Куорен, словно это было что-то само собой разумеющееся. - Потом появился черный брат и забрал нас. Когда я попал на Стену, мне дали меч, еду и теплую постель. Я думал, что должен заслужить их.  
  
Это было самое странное, что Джейме когда-либо слышал. В кои-то веки он не нашел, что сказать.  
  
\- Я пользовался хорошей славой, когда сир Денис принял командование Сумеречной Башней. Он никогда не спрашивал, откуда я. Да и никто обычно не спрашивает, если сам сам о себе не рассказываешь. - Куорен многозначительно глянул на Джейме.  
  
\- Не надо меня выставлять этаким зверем, который везде сует свой любопытный нос. Я бы из тебя слова не вытянул, если бы ты сам не захотел. Это тайна?  
  
\- Несколько братьев знают кое-что. Манс знает больше, чем я рассказал тебе. Сир Денис наверняка слышал слухи, но предпочел не обращать внимания. Если бы он спросил, врать я бы не стал. Ты не так уж ошибся, посчитав, что я с Севера. На Стене я провел большую часть своей жизни.  
  
\- Твоя преданность Дозору это ведь не только честь и чувство долга, - сказал Джейме. - Ты так серьезно к нему относишься, потому что это твой дом. Поэтому тебя огорчает то, что Манс Дозор не ценит, и поэтому ты изменил свое мнение обо мне только тогда, когда понял, что я не такой.  
  
\- Не думал об этом, но, может, ты и прав.  
  
Больше они не говорили, но теперь Джейме не чувствовал потребности заполнить чем-то тишину. Он продолжил вырезать льва, вслушиваясь в ночные звуки и время от времени поднимая взгляд.  
  
Плечом к плечу они несли свой дозор.

 

Манс рассчитывал на холодный прием, явившись к Маллистеру с докладом после своего возвращения в Сумеречную Башню, но старый рыцарь был, как обычно, сама вежливость. Либо он решил делать вид, что никакой размолвки между ними и не было, либо же для него эта размолвка имела куда меньшее значение, чем для Манса. Мансу это было как кость в горле, но раз Маллистеру было плевать, то и Манс не собирался по этому поводу ничего предпринимать.  
  
На какое-то время он вернулся к обычной рутине — тренировался, ходил в патрули, любезничал с Маллистером, разучивал песни Братства Королевского Леса, услышанные от Ульмера. Когда его братья не вернулись в срок, он, хоть и заметил, не придал этому значения. Все разведчики время от времени задерживались. Невозможно было предсказать погоду, лошадь могла потерять подкову или сломать ногу, при таких дождях некоторые тропы могли стать непроходимыми.  
  
Когда миновали две недели от назначенного срока возвращения, Манс начал беспокоиться. Он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы просить разрешения Маллистера отправиться на поиски, но было еще рано. Если бы речь не шла о Куорене, он вообще бы не волновался. Но Куорен не пренебрегал полученными приказами, к тому же целью этой вылазки было, среди прочего, отучить Джейме своевольничать.  
  
Спустя пятьдесят два дня с начала вылазки Манс лупил во дворе тяжелым мечом по чучелу, стараясь не думать о том, что случилось с теми, с кем он обычно тренировался, когда длинный сигнал рога заставил его застыть на месте. Он ждал второго сигнала и мысленно клялся прикончить разбойников, подавших ему ложную надежду, всех до единого. Но прошло пять секунд, потом десять, а второго сигнала так и не было. Манс заставил себя вернуться в арсенал и оставить там оружие и доспех, с которыми он тренировался, потом направился к воротам со всем спокойствием, которое смог собрать.  
  
Маллистер уже был там. Он поймал взгляд Манса и сказал:  
  
\- Дозорный разглядел сира Джейме и Куорена. Оуэна с ними нет.  
  
\- Жаль, - ответил Манс. Он вообще забыл, что с ними был кто-то третий, но говорить этого не стал.  
  
Когда ворота открылись, Манс первым делом принялся разглядывать их на предмет потерянных конечностей или чего-то подобного, что могло бы оправдать такую задержку. Но оба, по виду, были в полном здравии.  _Сначала я сожгу книги, которые привез для Цареубийцы, потом отделаю Куорена на площадке так, что он стоять не сможет,_ пообещал себе Манс.  
  
\- Скажите мне, что вы хотя бы нашли Плакальщика, - произнес Маллистер, когда они спешились.  
  
Джейме скривился.  
  
\- Скорее это он нас нашел. Он от нас ушел, но почти все из его отряда мертвы. Он убил Лося.  
  
\- Лося?  
  
-Мальчишку Хорнвуда. - Джейме стянул шапку и взъерошил волосы. - Куорен был ранен, поэтому мы медленно возвращались. Хотя мы бы все равно опоздали. Нужно было еще кое с чем разобраться.  
  
Манс вышел вперед и бросил на Куорена мрачный взгляд.  
  
\- Ты что-то размяк совсем — позволил зеленому юнцу сбить себя с пути. Ты же должен был...  
  
\- Научить его дисциплине, - закончил за него Маллистер, и Манс почувствовал себя так, словно на него ушат помоев вылили.  
  
Куорену хватило наглости ухмыльнуться, хотя он и посерьезнел, встретившись взглядом с Мансом.  
  
\- У нас была веская причина.  
  
\- Вот сейчас мне об этой причине все и расскажете, - прервал его Маллистер. - Пойдем.  
  
Манс хотел настоять на том, чтобы сопровождать их, и уже открыл рот, но Куорен покачал головой:  
  
\- Потом.  
  
Он сказал это таким тоном, что Манс спорить не стал. Он собрался было насесть на Джейме с расспросами, но мальчишка скривился, словно ему что-то кислое на зуб попало, и сказал.  
  
\- Куорен настоял на том, чтобы мы отчитывались вместе.  
  
Скрипя зубами, Манс смотрел, как они втроем уходят, потом поплелся в свою келью, предположив, что братья будут его искать сначала именно там. У него руки чесались врезать им обоим за то, что они оставили его за бортом, и в то же время он испытывал огромное облегчение.  
  
Время ожидания тянулось неимоверно долго, но наконец он услышал голоса на лестнице.  
  
\- ...не нарушил никаких  _обетов_ с рыжей.  
  
\- Я этого и не говорил.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что он мне до сих пор дочь Крастера припоминает. Он и так считает меня каким-то похотливым животным, а тут еще ты влезаешь со своей  _неподобающей привязанностью_.  
  
Куорен распахнул дверь Манса, смотря на идущего позади Джейме.  
  
\- Я имел в виду игрушку, которую ты подарил ее ребенку. Это привязанность.  
  
 _А они спелись,_ с удивлением отметил Манс.  
  
\- Да чтоб Иные побрали твою привязанность. Если мне предстоит снова выслушивать лекцию на тему целомудрия, я хочу хоть заслужить ее.  
  
Войдя в комнату, Джейме умолк и сразу направился к койке, но Манс, схватив его за руку, сдернул его, не давая улечься.  
  
\- Ты два месяца в лесу провел, провоняешь мне тут все. Тем более, в плаще, который ты замарал нарушенными обетами.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что ничего такого не было, - Джейме пнул его локтем, вырвался и растянулся поверх одеяла. Его глаза блестели.  
  
\- Я готов убить сейчас за возможность вздремнуть немного. Мы очень гнали после лагеря Орла. Куорен переживал, что мы так задержались, и ….  
  
\- Вы были у Орла? Я же говорил тебе....  
  
\- … что опасно соваться к вольному народу без моей дорогой мамочки. Я тебя слышал. Я решил, что риск того стоил, и так оно и вышло. Я его уболтал. - Джейме приподнялся на локте. - И короля, между прочим, тоже.  
  
\- Короля, - повторил Манс. Его словно под дых ударили.  
  
Джейме сел нормально и, довольный собой, начал рассказывать. Манс молча слушал, то и дело косясь на Куорена в тщетных попытках понять, что он думал по этому поводу. Но лицо Куорена было непроницаемо, как и всегда.  
  
\- И Маллистер... все это выслушал? - спросил Манс, когда Джейме закончил.  
  
Джейме состроил гримасу.  
  
\- Мы ему и половины не рассказали.  
  
\- Мы рассказали ему все, - поправил его Куорен.  
  
\- Ну мы просто передали ему, что говорят одичалые. Если бы мы утверждали, что мы в это верим - при том, что даже среди одичалых пока мало кто верит, - он бы решил, что мы совсем спятили. Нужны доказательства.  
  
 _Но вы рассказали мне,_  подумал Манс. Он уселся на койку рядом с Джейме. С тем самым Джейме, который стал желанным гостем в палатах короля и сумел расположить к себе Орла. Бичом Манса была гордость, а не зависть. Ему было жаль, что он не поучаствовал в этой вылазке, но он был рад тому, что Джейме попытался наладить отношения с вольным народом, и тому, что Куорен позволил ему это.  
  
Время от времени, особенно, когда Маллистер отказывался думать своей тупой башкой, Манс готов был поклясться, что на Стене ему не место. Но сейчас, хотя бы лишь на мгновение, он почувствовал обратное. Ему не нужно было настаивать и убеждать своих братьев, чтобы они поверили вольному народу и приняли бы их страхи всерьез, они делали это без его указки.  _Я никогда бы не подумал. Джейме — возможно, но не Куорен._  
  
Манс вытащил из-под кровати кожаную сумку с книгами, которые он стащил из Черного Замка.  
  
\- Полагаю, чтобы убедить Маллистера, нам придется поймать упыря, заковать его в цепи и притащить в Сумеречную Башню. Но у меня есть для вас кое-что, чтобы было над чем поразмыслить на досуге. - Сверху лежали его заметки, и он забрал их. - Я был в Черном Замке, пока вы были за Стеной. Нужно было поискать кое-что в книгах.  
  
\- Это из-за Рогоногих? - догадался Джейме и нахмурился. - Ну и поганец же ты. « _Да это все басни...»,_ \- передразнил он Манса.  
  
\- Я так и думал. А потом передумал. - Манс залез в сумку, вытащил оттуда дневник в кожаном переплете и вручил его Джейме. - Это не про упырей, но может помочь тебе совладать со своей развратной натурой, о которой так тревожится сир Денис. Дневник Лукамора Любострастника. После того, как ему член оттяпали, он стал смотреть на мир совсем по-другому.  
  
Джейме раскрыл дневник и рассмеялся, увидев, что Манс не шутит.  
  
\- Его-то ты с чего решил захватить?  
  
\- Подумал, что тебе будет интересно. Там еще кое-что есть. Записки какого-то септона о паре других рыцарей Королевской Гвардии, которые оказались на Стене. Немного о Кровороне. И о других воронах, про которых никто отродясь не слышал.  
  
\- Пылью пахнет, - сказал Джейме, перелистывая страницы. Манс и не ожидал слов благодарности, он знал, что Джейме в долгу не останется.  
  
Куорен прокашлялся.  
  
\- Что ты говорил там про Иных?  
  
\- Я нашел кое-что. В основном обрывочная чепуха. Несколько историй. Пророчество....  
  
Джейме оторвался от своей книги.  
  
\- Пророчество, которое упоминал Эртур?  
  
\- Во всех тех историях, которые я когда-либо от кого-либо слышал, пророчества никого до добра не доводили, - предупредил Манс. - Но кое-что может быть связано. Сам сейчас увидишь. - Он отпихнул Джейме плечом, освобождая место для Куорена.  
  
\- Куорен, сядь уже наконец. Нам есть, что обсудить.


	8. Львы и вороны

Зима была близко.  
  
За несколько месяцев до того ворон из Цитадели возвестил наступление осени, и земли за Стеной, которые Джейме, казалось, так хорошо уже знал, изменились до неузнаваемости. Вольный народ переселялся, некоторые деревни были заброшены, обживались места, ранее пустовавшие. Одичалые теперь чаще охотились, готовя запасы на зиму, и хищные звери тоже. Все чаще встречались медведи и сумеречные коты, все чаще слышался волчий вой.  
  
И погода каким-то непостижимым образом стала еще хуже.  
  
Снежная буря застигла Джейме и Блейна в двух днях пути от Сумеречной Башни. С замотанными в шарфы лицами, они в течение нескольких часов щурились из-под низко надвинутых капюшонов, пытаясь разглядеть хот что-то в сплошном белом месиве, и наконец кое-как добрались до пещеры, которую Манс показал Джейме во время их первой совместной вылазки. Пока снаружи завывала пурга, Джейме занялся лошадьми, а Блейн разжигал костер. Куорен, этот прекрасный человек, благослови его боги, распорядился, чтобы разведчики запасали впрок и оставляли дрова в укрытиях, которые часто использовались.  
  
Закончив, Джейме присоединился к Блейну, который уже сидел перед огнем. Они сложили свои заснеженные плащи вместе и закутались, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Несмотря на слои шерсти и меха, Джейме казалось, что его тело пронзают крошечные ножи. Несколько минут они только дрожали, тряслись и стучали зубами.  
  
\- Драть всех богов, - сказал Джейме, когда смог говорить. - Я хочу домой.  
  
\- В Западных Землях осенью красиво, - согласился с ним Блейн. - Помнишь деревья?  
  
\- Все в золоте и багрянце, - рассмеялся Джейме. - Листья падали и кружились на ветру. Мы с Серсеей ловили их.  
  
\- Мои сестры набирали листья в охапку и высыпали их мне на голову,- Блейн улыбнулся, показав щель на месте переднего зуба, который ему выбили в стычке с одичалыми год назад. - И еще осенние штормы. Попасть в такой никому не пожелаешь, зато было, на что посмотреть. Закатное Море бурлило и ревело, как живое.  
  
Джейме живо представилась эта картина.  
  
\- Я помню, - сказал он.  
  
Они привалились друг к другу и замолчали, сил на разговор больше не было. Но тишина не раздражала. Их вылазка была, хвала богам, успешной, а Джейме так была нужна хорошая вылазка. Почти целый год прошел с тех пор, как Маллистер отправил его в разведку во главе небольшого отряда, состоявшего из старого опытного разведчика с бородой в пятнах кислолиста и безрассудного молодого браконьера. Они провели за Стеной уже около двух недель, и Джейме разрешил юнцу выследить лань. Вскоре после этого они услышали отчаянный женский крик. Парня они нашли мертвым рядом с телом одичалой девочки, на которую он, очевидно, наткнулся, охотясь. Вторая девочка, чуть постарше, рыдала над сестрой. Ни та, ни другая не могли быть старше четырнадцати, но стрела, убившая браконьера, явно была выпущена из лука уцелевшей, и старому дозорному было достаточно одного лишь взгляда, чтобы схватиться за меч. Джейме приказал ему убрать оружие, отвел девочку домой и отдал ее деревне лошадь и снаряжение браконьера. Когда они ушли, дозорный начал кричать на него, понося его предателем и избалованным зеленым юнцом, который слишком много о себе мнит. Под конец Джейме не выдержал и ударил его. В ответ тот вытащил свой меч. И Джейме убил его.  
  
Он рассказал Маллистеру все как было, пребывая в уверенности, что правда на его стороне. Но все обернулось не так, как он думал. Многие недели прошли, прежде чем старый рыцарь снова позволил ему отправиться в разведку, Нед Старк прислал письмо, полное попреков, а некоторые братья вообще перестали разговаривать с Джейме. Благодаря Куорену разговоры скоро утихли, но с тех пор Джейме не доверяли возглавлять вылазки, и Маллистер больше не говорил о его будущности в качестве Первого Разведчика. Вместо этого он рассказывал ему о блестящих успехах послушного и ответственного Бена Старка в Черном Замке, ясно давая понять, что Джейме ему и в подметки не годится.  
  
На протяжении почти двух лет до этого Маллистер вел себя так, словно Джейме был ему единственным светом в окошке, и такая резкая перемена в его отношении ранила Джейме. Он стал вызываться в вылазки при каждом удобном случае, потому что в Сумеречной Башне он думал лишь о том, как он все провалил. Ожиданий Тормунда он не оправдает. Даже его отец не собирался утруждаться и что-либо присылать, пока Джейме не занимает в Дозоре положения, достойного Ланнистера.  
  
Нынешняя вылазка с Блейном была первым продвижением за все это время. Джейме должен был поговорить с Орлом и Тормундом, узнать от них все, что можно, потому что зимой добраться до них будет значительно сложнее. Маллистер поставил под начало Джейме Блейна, который был ему другом и который сам несколько раз уже водил разведки, и все прошло наилучшим образом. Даже снежная буря сильно им не помешала, потому что они заблаговременно заметили ее приближение и успели укрыться. Джейме надеялся, что старик хоть теперь перестанет тыкать ему в лицо Беном Старком.  
  
Было кое-что, что тревожило Джейме, но Маллистер на это не обратил бы внимания даже, если бы Джейме вздумал ему рассказать — а этого он делать не собирался. Он и сам бы предпочел забыть свой разговор с Тормундом, если бы только мог. Как только они появились в Красных Палатах, Тормунд отвел его в сторону и рассказал, что был у Матушки Кротихи и спрашивал ее о Джейме. По его словам, он решил, что раз уж боги послали Джейме сон, то и ей они могли послать что-нибудь насчет Джейме. И его догадка оказалась верна.  
  
Джейме закрыл глаза. Он слишком устал, чтобы думать сейчас о такой чепухе.  _Деревья не разговаривают_ , сказал он себе, стараясь заснуть.  _Нет никаких старых богов. Сны - это просто сны_. Наконец он все-таки уснул, но было слишком холодно, и в течение ночи он много раз просыпался.

 

Снежная буря бушевала пять дней. В какой-то момент снег почти прекратился, но ветер не унимался, порывы ветра разметали сугробы, и когда Джейме с Блейном выглядывали из пещеры, уже в нескольких футах от входа невозможно было разглядеть ничего, кроме белой пелены. Когда наконец завывания стихли и они выбрались из пещеры, оказалось, что все вокруг было укрыто белым снежным покрывалом. Какое-то время они просто смотрели, любуясь открывшимся им видом.  _Хоть это не Западные Земли_ , подумал Джейме,  _тут может быть почти так же красиво_. Но холод был лютый, а они прилично оголодали на урезанных пайках, так что совсем скоро они уже направили лошадей на юг, и мысли о горячей еде подгоняли их.  
  
Как только они въехали в ворота Сумеречной Башни, Маллистер сразу же отправил их к Маллину, чтобы тот проверил их на предмет обморожений. Пока мейстер этим занимался, Маллистер принялся расспрашивать Блейна и Джейме об их вылазке. Джейме то и дело поглядывал на него, надеясь заметить хоть малейший след одобрения, но выражение лица Маллистера было непроницаемо. Под конец старый рыцарь спросил Блейна прямо.  
  
\- Сир Джейме не выказывал неподобающей привязанности к одичалым?  
  
Джейме захотелось закричать.  
  
\- М'лорд, - начал Блейн.  
  
\- Я выдал наше расписание патрулей и все подходы к Сумеречной Башне, - перебил его с лучезарной улыбкой Джейме, - пока имел четырех копьеносиц разом. Я еще собирался после этого так отодрать Тормунда, чтобы меня окрестили дважды Цареубийцей, но Блейн всё знал о моей извращенной любви к одичалым и вовремя сумел меня остановить.  
  
Маллистер уставился на него, лишившись дара речи.  _Не по-рыцарски, да?_  подумал про себя Джейме.  
  
\- Разведка прошла очень хорошо, сир,- вмешался Блейн. - Вы были бы впечатлены тем, насколько хорошо сир Джейме знает местность, и мы выяснили все, что вы хотели. Туда и обратно, никуда не сворачивали. Мы с Джейме надеялись, что вам это по душе придется, м'лорд.  
  
\- Иногда я сам не уверен, что мне должно прийтись по душе, - Маллистер пристально посмотрел на Джейме. - С твоим... отношением я потом разберусь. Сейчас есть другое дело, которое требует твоего внимания. Когда мейстер Маллин с тобой закончит, вымойся, оденься прилично и иди прямиком в мой солярий.  
  
\- Что, и поесть сначала нельзя? - воспротивился Джейме.  _И что значит оденься прилично? Я всегда прилично одеваюсь_.  
  
\- Сначала в мой солярий. Сам будешь рад. Поешь позже.  
  
\- Скажите хоть, что вы не вызвали сюда Старка, чтобы напустить его на меня.  
  
Маллистер задумчиво погладил бороду.  
  
\- Мне стоило бы это сделать. Но нет, дело не в этом.  
  
Джейме открыл рот, чтобы продолжить расспросы, но Маллистер жестом остановил его.  
  
\- Сам скоро увидишь. Если ты не можешь вести себя прилично, может, ты хоть немного терпения можешь проявить?  
  
_Вы три года меня знаете и все равно спрашиваете об этом?_ Джейме невинно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Разве я не само воплощение терпения?  
  
Блейн торопливо прикрыл рот рукой, пытаясь скрыть ухмылку, но Маллистер просто что-то пробубнил себе под нос и вышел, по тому, как он поджал плечи, было очевидно, что он разочарован и раздражен.  
  
_И незачем выглядеть таким несчастным_ , подумал Джейме.  _Помните, как хорошо мы ладили, пока вы не начали сомневаться во мне?_

Когда Маллин отпустил их, Блейн направился прямиком в общий зал, радуясь вслух ожидающей его там горячей похлебке, а Джейме обиженно потащился в свою келью за сменой одежды и оттуда - в баню. Вымывшись, он вернулся к себе, и тут уже подровнял волосы и бороду. Он как раз перебирал одежду в поисках подходящего плаща, когда раздался внезапный стук в дверь. Джейме открыл, ожидая увидеть кого-нибудь из стюардов сира Дениса, но вместо этого вошел Манс.  
  
\- Ты пришел предупредить меня насчет Старка, - сказал Джейме, заметив выражение лица Манса. - Я так и знал, что Маллистер кого-то скрывает.  
  
\- А что у тебя с лордом Старком? Впрочем, не важно. Это не Старк. - Манс подошел к столу возле кровати, захлопнул раскрытую книгу, которая там лежала, и повернулся к Джейме. - Как прошла разведка?  
  
Джейме взял черный бархатный плащ, который рассматривал, когда Манс постучал.  
  
\- Из Блейна напарник получше, чем из тех олухов, с которыми Маллистер меня отправил в прошлый раз. И насчет одичалых он ведет себя разумно.  
  
\- Блейн — славный парень. А как прошел твой визит к королю-за-стеной?  
  
\- Дай мне ту фибулу, - попросил Джейме. Манс бросил ему со стола овальную фибулу, которую Игритт подарила, когда Джейме с Блейном заезжали к ним. Фибула была из чардрева, и Эдит помогала Игритт вырезать на ней узоры. Поймав ее на лету, Джейме ответил:  
  
\- Тормунд ничего говорить не стал, но он обмолвился случайно, что не планирует ничего делать до конца зимы.  
  
Манс поджал губы.  
  
\- С тех пор, как ты последний раз у него был, он что-нибудь делал?  
  
\- Не уверен, - Джейме накинул плащ на плечи и застегнул его фибулой. - Мне вообще кажется, что Красные Палаты ему важнее, чем вся эта королевская возня.  
  
\- Тебе стоит подтолкнуть его как-то, - Манс расправил плащ Джейме, который углом зацепился за голенище его левого сапога. - Если ты хочешь, чтобы Дозор имел дело с вольным народом, говорить с одним человеком было бы гораздо проще.  
  
Джейме выудил гребень из деревянного сундука и, обернувшись к Мансу, сказал.  
  
\- Я уверен, Тормунд знает, что делает. Он не пустобрех, как Роберт. Да и потом, все это все равно сейчас не имеет значения. - Он провел гребнем по влажным еще волосам. - Может, никогда и не будет иметь значения. Чтобы чего-то добиться в Дозоре, мне нужно перестать знаться с одичалыми, а этого я делать не собираюсь.  
  
-Ланнистеры на дороге не валяются, - сказал Манс. - Может, что-нибудь сдвинется теперь, когда на твоем счету есть хоть одна удачная вылазка.  
  
Продираясь гребнем сквозь колтуны, Джейме заметил.  
  
\- Не моя вина, что он полез на меня с мечом.  
  
\- Конечно, нет, - Манс растянулся на кровати Джейме. - А вот все остальное - твоя. Нужно было сказать, что его убили разбойники. -  _Как ты сам говорил с полсотни раз_ , подумал Джейме.  _Что же ты, брат, хочешь сделать из меня еще и лжеца?_  
  
\- Куорен говорит, что мне нужно было учитывать, с кем я. Нужно было извиниться перед девчонкой и этим ограничиться. - Разобрав спутанный клок волос, Джейме перешел к следующему. - Как он выразился, иногда ради здравого смысла приходится жертвовать честью.  
  
\- Это тоже было бы разумно, - согласился Манс, - хотя не очень помогло бы тебе завоевать сердца одичалых.  
  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что вы двое меня просто разорвете пополам, если так и будете тянуть в разные стороны. Не хочу больше об этом говорить. Сделанного не воротишь. - Джейме отложил гребень в сторону и подошел к зеркалу, которое Тирион прислал ему по его просьбе. Поглядывая то на Манса, то на свое отражение, он пробежался рукой по волосам, расправляя локоны. - Скажи уже лучше, кого там Маллистер для меня припас?  
  
\- Твоего брата, - ответил Манс.  
  
Это звучало слишком уж размыто.  
  
\- Какого из братьев?  
  
\- Ланнистера. Ростом по пояс, похож на грамкина.  
  
Джейме стремительно обернулся к нему, полагая, что это какая-то шутка, которой он не понял. Но Манс не засмеялся, не добавил какого-нибудь едкого замечания, он просто серьезно смотрел на Джейме, как будто ждал, когда до него дойдет. Джейме пересек комнату и схватил его за плечи.  
  
\- Тирион?  
  
Манс скинул с себя руки Джейме.  
  
\- Нет, другой похожий на грамкина Ланнистер ростом по пояс. Ты мозги себе отморозил? Да, Тирион. Он здесь с твоим дядей Герионом. Дней десять назад заявились. Нет, подожди....  
  
Только взгляд Манса удержал Джейме от того, чтобы сразу помчаться наверх.  
  
\- Чего ждать? Почему у тебя такой серьезный вид?  
  
\- Вспомни, мейстер Эймон был так отрезан от мира, что считал Эйриса жертвой, - сказал Манс. - Письма ходят так редко и доносят так мало, а ты был так далеко. Не ожидай слишком многого.  
  
\- Тирион сказал что-нибудь? - спросил Джейме, который сразу встревожился.  
  
\- Нет, они тут хорошо со всеми поладили. Твой дядя захватил с собой свою команду, и на лютне для него нашлось кому поиграть...  
  
\- Тириону?  
  
Манс рассмеялся.  
  
\- Ну да. Я присматривал тут за маленьким лордом, пока тебя не было. Выбил пару зубов тем, кто болтал. Когда он испугался снежной бури, я вытащил все твое запасное снаряжение и сложил в кучу, чтобы показать, как ты будешь укутан.  
  
\- Правда? - спросил Джейме, ухмыляясь. Настроение у него существенно улучшилось.  
  
\- Смотреть противно на всю эту кучу лишних — и таких хороших — вещей, - сказал Манс с улыбкой, - Я позаимствовал кое-что, поспорил с твоим братом, что ты даже не заметишь, чего не хватает.  
  
\- Если ты с ним поладил, в чем тогда проблема?  
  
\- Проблема... - Манс помрачнел. - Найду я слова или нет, тебе все равно придется с этим что-то делать. Иди уже, я и так тебя задержал.

 

Тирион Ланнистер сидел за крепким сосновым столом в солярии Дениса Маллистера в ожидании брата, которого он не видел пять лет, и руки у него тряслись.  _Это же Джейме, говорил он себе, мне не нужно бояться встречи с Джейме._ Но он боялся. С того самого момента, как сир Денис подошел к ним с Герионом во время обеда и настоял на том, чтобы они ждали Джейме в его солярии.  
  
\- А почему мы сразу не можем с ним встретиться? – спросил встревоженный Герион.  
  
\- Он должен отчитаться о результатах разведки, и я хочу, чтобы Маллин удостоверился, что он ничего себе не отморозил, - терпеливо объяснил старый рыцарь. Поколебавшись, он добавил. – К тому же он, скорее всего, будет выглядеть дикарем. Лучше дать ему возможность сначала привести себя в порядок.  
  
Тирион уставился на стол, пытаясь представить своего золотого брата в образе дикаря. Как это вообще было возможно? Он не мог не задаться вопросом, хватит ли этому новому Джейме, который мог выглядеть дикарем, терпения на карлика? Не в первый раз он усомнился в том, что эта поездка на Стену была разумной.  
  
Он обрадовался, когда после всего, что случилось, его дядя предложил навестить Джейме. Увы, путешествие оказалось совсем не таким, как он себе его представлял. Они отправились по морю, и все равно, уже после Белой Гавани на палубу лишний раз он старался не выходить, а по мере приближения к Восточному Дозору плавание стало просто невыносимым. В Восточном Дозоре его посадили на сани и закутали во столько слоев шерсти и меха, что за ними было не разглядеть его самого, и все равно это было даже хуже, чем плавание. Когда они наконец прибыли в Сумеречную Башню, выяснилось, что Джейме за Стеной и вернется не раньше, чем через неделю или, возможно, три, а может и еще позже.  
  
Ожидание было не таким уж мучительным, надо признать. Сир Денис был внимателен и любезен, мейстер Маллин разрешал ему брать книги из своей небогатой библиотеки, Каменный Змей и Далбридж охотно отвечали на его вопросы о Джейме. Немало часов Тирион провел, расспрашивая Манса о писаниях септона Барта. Тирион вознамерился возненавидеть человека, укравшего у него Джейме, ставшего ему таким братом, каким Тирион - слишком юный, слишком маленький, слишком  _карлик_  – стать ему не мог, но от его решимости не осталось и следа, когда он узнал про сохранившуюся копию  _Неестественной Истории_. Но несмотря на все это, дни тянулись медленно, и длительное отсутствие Джейме зародило в нем большой страх – страх, что его брат погибнет за Стеной. Он никогда прежде не думал об опасностях, подстерегающих братьев Дозора, но после того, как он увидел земли за Стеной, он и представить себя не мог, как там возможно было провести отведенные Джейме два месяца.  
  
И вот сигнал рога возвестил возвращение Джейме, и на место прежнего большого страха пришел другой. Впервые Тирион столкнулся с ним в Королевской Гавани, где он и Герион навещали Серсею и шестимесячного принца Стеффона. Когда Серсея услышала, что они собираются повидать Джейме, она так изменилась в лице, что Тирион на мгновение подумал, что она захочет присоединиться к ним. Вместо этого она издала безрадостный смешок и печально сказала:  
  
\- Ты помнишь тех жутких ворон, которые приходили побираться в наших подземельях? Мы с Джейме когда-то дразнили их. А теперь он сам стал одним из них. Золотого брата, которого мы любили, больше нет, он умер, а ты просто малое дитя, если думаешь иначе. Вы гонитесь за призраком.  
  
Вернувшись на «Смеющегося Льва», Тирион вытащил из своего сундука те письма, которые Джейме писал ему за последние три года. Их было двадцать, Джейме писал раз в несколько месяцев. Тирион готов был согласиться, что в последних письмах он мало видел от того Джейме, который согревал его воспоминания. Джейме писал о разбойниках, об одичалых, о Дозоре, о людях, которых Тирион знать не знал.  
  
Он боялся, что его брат стал ему чужим. Этот страх терзал его все то время, пока они ждали Джейме в солярии Маллистера. Он спросил бы дядю, не было ли у него подобных опасений, но вслух усомниться в Джейме – это было бы почти кощунственно. Это точно было не по-братски.  _Джейме – последний человек, в котором я должен сомневаться. Он один из всей семьи всегда находил на меня время. Мой старший брат_.  
  
Дверь в солярий распахнулась, и у Тириона внутри все сжалось, но это был всего лишь сир Денис, и морщин на его лице прибавилось. С тяжелым вздохом он опустился в свое кресло во главе стола.  
  
\- Этот мальчишка, - сказал он тоном, в котором слышались разочарование и раздражение, и Герион не удержался от смеха.  
  
\- Могу я спросить, что он натворил?  
  
\- Для начала, выражался самым непристойным образом, - ответил сир Денис, - Я даже не могу винить в этом Манса, потому что Манс так не сквернословит. Я бы не стал обсуждать его за его спиной, но не хочу, чтобы вы были шокированы. Четыре копьеносицы! Мужеложство!  
  
Герион расхохотался.  
  
\- Может, мне тоже стоит надеть черное? Похоже, мой племянник отлично проводит время.  
  
Сира Денис это явно не забавляло.  
  
\- Его поведение беспокоит меня. Он интересуется делами Дозора, действительно интересуется, и в то же время он лишает себя шансов достичь того положения, в котором он мог бы пытаться что-то менять. Я пытался показать ему, как ценят Бенджена Старка, но он и слушать ничего не хочет.  
  
\- Манс говорил, у него были неприятности из-за какого-то одичалого ребенка, - сказал Герион.  
  
\- Один из братьев запаниковал и убил девочку лет двенадцати. Ее сестра в ответ выпустила стрелу ему в сердце. Джейме настоял на том, чтобы возместить смерть девочки ее деревне, хотя и так получилось справедливо, жизнь за жизнь. Он поспорил со старым разведчиком из-за этого, тот схватился за меч, и Джейме был вынужден убить его. Это вполне объяснимо, но пример, который он подает этим своим поступком….  
  
Его перебил стук в дверь. Тирион похолодел с головы до пят. Его руки так и не перестали дрожать, и ладони все взмокли, поэтому он убрал их со стола на колени.  
  
\- Прошу извинить меня, - сказал сир Денис, губы его тронула улыбка. Он встал и подошел к двери. Тирион закусил губу и наклонился вперед. Когда старый рыцарь открыл дверь, в коридоре было слишком темно, чтобы ясно различить фигуру в проходе, но там стоял кто-то очень высокий. При этой мысли Тирион чуть не рассмеялся, но сдержался, побоявшись, что смех выйдет истерическим.  
  
Потом черный брат вошел в комнату, а сир Денис вышел, оставив их одних.

 _Он не похож на Джейме_ , подумал Тирион с замиранием сердца. Когда они расставались, Джейме был выше Серсеи, но такой же стройный, и в остальном они с ней были похожи как две капли воды. Сейчас же никто бы не догадался, что они вообще брат и сестра. Серсея в Королевской Гавани сияла как солнце, легкий загар только подчеркивал золото ее волос. Джейме был бледен, носил бороду, и он стал таким тощим, что выглядел почти истощенным. Он был вороной, не львом  
  
Тирион скованно поднялся на ноги, ища подходящие слова для приветствия, но прежде, чем он что-то смог придумать, Джейме большими шагами пересек комнату, двигаясь так быстро и тихо, что Тириону стало не по себе. И в следующий момент он уже стоял на коленях, сжимая Тириона в объятиях.  _Он меня душит_ , в панике подумал Тирион, и только потом осознал, что Джейме смеется. Его смех тоже стал другим, низким - мужской смех, не мальчишеский.  
  
\- Братец, а ты вырос, - сказал Джейме, хотя Тирион не знал, как он это смог определить, пока тискал его, словно они были северянами или простолюдинами.  
  
\- Ты, к сожалению, тоже, - выдавил из себя Тирион. От Джейме пахло холодом, и на ощупь он был холодным. Подняв глаза на брата, Тирион через силу улыбнулся. - Похоже, так и не удалось мне тебя догнать.  
  
Джейме усмехнулся его натужной шутке, встал и крепко обнял Гериона, хлопая его по спине. Дядюшка Герион весь лучился, обнимая Джейме, он отпустил какое-то замечание насчет бороды Джейме, которое Тирион не расслышал.  _Он ведь писал мне_ , напомнил себе Тирион, но ему было сложно соотнести голос из писем с человеком, который сейчас стоял перед ним. Думая о Джейме, он всегда представлял себя пятнадцатилетнего мальчика.  
  
\- Я, конечно, рад вас видеть, но вы выбрали неудачное время для визита, - сказал наконец Джейме, он разглядывал их, и взгляд его был пронзительным и цепким. - В эту пору путешествовать на Севере опасно. Зима бли...- он оборвал себя на полуслове и замолчал, его лицо приняло встревоженное выражение, словно он внезапно осознал, что говорит что-то не то.  
  
И Тирион рассмеялся.  
  
\- Джейме, прости меня, - сказал он, зажимая рот ладонью и тщетно пытаясь сдержать смех. Он не мог остановиться, хотя и боялся, что этот новый незнакомый Джейме может воспринять это слишком серьезно, вопреки всему, что говорили о нем другие черные братья. Наконец, он совладал с собой. - Что это ты хотел сказать?  
  
Джейме провел рукой по лицу, но в глазах у него плясали чертики.  
  
\- Смейтесь сколько хотите, но я месяцами это слышу. Я даже в патруль не могу отправиться без предупреждения быть осторожным. - Он посерьезнел. - И на это есть основания. Что было бы, если бы вы попали в снежную бурю на пути?  
  
\- С нами были наши люди, и ваши братья нас сопровождали из замка в замок, - сказал Герион. - Все было бы хорошо. Я бы не стал рисковать жизнью Тириона, если бы полагал, что есть какая-опасность.  
  
\- Это говорит лишь о том, что ты не знал об опасности, а не о том, что ее не было, - Джейме передернуло, как только он это сказал. - Я не имел в виду...  
  
Их дядюшка выдавил улыбку.  
  
\- Конечно, имел. Знаешь, ты всегда больше всего походил на меня, и это просто сводило твоего отца с ума. Но сейчас в тебе, пожалуй, больше от Тига. - Он замолчал, и повисла неловкая тишина.  
  
_И от отца,_  мысленно продолжил Тирион.  _Эти слова мог бы сказать наш отец_.  
  
Если Джейме и заметил сомнения Гериона, он не подал вида.  
  
\- Вы так до сих пор и не сказали, почему вы здесь.  
  
\- Отец сказал, чтобы ноги моей в Утесе не было, - сказал Тирион непринужденно, словно его это ничуть не беспокоило, - и дядюшка предложил побывать на Стене.  
  
\- Он выгнал тебя?  
  
\- Не навсегда, - ответил Тирион, а Герион добавил:  
  
\- Как выразился мой брат, "мальчишке не повредит провести немного времени на Стене. Тогда у него будет представление о том, куда я его отправлю, если он не прекратит себя вести как твой жалкий отец".  _Мой_ отец, словно он у нас не один. Я спросил Тайвина, что за торговец рыбой зачал его тогда в утробе нашей матери, и он вышвырнул и меня заодно.  
  
Джейме опустился в кресло за стол и расхохотался.  
   
\- Что же ты натворил, братец?  
  
\- Все в прошлом, - сказал Герион твердо. - Всего лишь ошибка в суждениях. Твой приятель Адам получил рыцарские шпоры и часто проводит время в Утесе. Ты же знаешь, Тиг...  
  
\- .. женат на его тетушке, да. Это случилось еще до того, как я покинул Утес.  
  
\- Он помог со всем разобраться, и все кончилось не так плохо, как могло бы.  
  
_Тебе легко говорить_ , подумал Тирион. Но могло быть и хуже, тут Герион был прав, какой бы невинной эта затея не казалась сначала.  
  
Из чувства долга перед Джейме сир Аддам всегда во время своих визитов выбирал время, чтобы поговорить с Тирионом. Однажды он предложил объехать деревни, поговорить с простым людом. По его словам, он всегда делал так в Эшмарке. "Людям нравится, когда наследник проявляет к ним интерес", - настаивал он. "Если наследник - высокий красивый рыцарь, то не сомневаюсь, но вряд ли им будет дело до меня", - возразил ему Тирион, - "Я даже не уверен, что я наследник. Отец меня таковым не считает." "У него будет больше оснований, если ты будешь вести себя соответственно", - Аддам понизил голос, словно они говорили о мертвых, - "И твоему брату не понравилось бы, что ты безвылазно сидишь в Утесе. Хотя бы ради него ты мог бы выезжать". И Тирион сдался.  
  
После того, как он завел разговор с дочерью одного из фермеров, Аддам предложил ему в будущем наведаться сюда снова, он считал, что Тирион ей понравился. Но Тирион все испортил. Когда умер ее отец, он пытался дать ей золото, а когда она отказалась, предложил пожениться. К этому времени Аддам уже многие месяцы был в Эшмарке, и Тирион без задней мысли ускользнул из дома, чтобы играть в мужа и жену. Но Аддама вызвали в Сарсфилд, чтобы разобраться с разбойниками, и, заехав в Утес по дороге домой, он заметил неладное. Они еще и недели вместе не провели, когда он разыскал их домик. Их мольбы и слезы Тиши разжалобили его, и с неохотой Аддам согласился отправиться к Тигу, а не к Тайвину, Тиг расторг их брак и отправил Тишу восвояси для ее же блага. После этого он отвел Тириона к Тайвину. "Он узнает," - сказал Тиг, - "и тебе же будет лучше, если ты сам ему все расскажешь". Тирион не сомневался, что его дядя хотел как лучше, но он не представлял, как этот разговор мог бы обернуться хуже. После всех оскорблений, угроз и требований убираться с глаз долой, Тирион вышел от отца в полной уверенности, что его навсегда вышвырнули из Утеса. Только когда Герион нашел его, чтобы предложить отправиться в плавание, Тирион осознал, что еще не все было потеряно.  _Не все, только моя жена и шансы заслужить благосклонность отца_.  
  
Джейме, казалось, хотел продолжить расспросы, но, поколебавшись, он обратил взгляд на дверь.  
  
\- Мы можем продолжить разговор в общем зале? Последние семь недель я провел, питаясь мороженой солониной.  
  
\- Да уж, я буду рад увидеть перед тобой тарелку с едой, - сказал Герион, - ты совсем отощал.  
  
\- А ты говоришь, как тетушка Дженна, - сказал Джейме, по его шее начал подниматься румянец. Но он был не настолько смущен, чтобы не торопиться на пути в общий зал.  
  
Следуя за братом и дядей, стараясь не обращать внимание на холод, сводивший ноги, Тирион пытался привести мысли в порядок.  _Это просто Джейме_ , говорил он себе, но часть его в этом сомневалась. Его брат должен был быть самим совершенством. Таким, каким Тирион так часто хотел быть. Но этому Джейме, чужому, изможденному, довольному своим существованием во мраке и холоде, он завидовать не мог. Он уж лучше оставался бы карликом в Утесе Кастерли, чем был бы  _таким_ Джейме.  
  
И он не знал, что с этим делать.

 

Предупреждение Манса пришлось как нельзя кстати. Джейме ожидал слишком многого.  
  
Его дядя вел себя непринужденно, но Тирион все время молчал, и он никогда раньше не казался таким неуверенным в себе, по крайней мере, когда был с Джейме. К тому же с Герионом были члены его команды – люди, которых Джейме не знал, и некоторые их них собрались вокруг стола, переглядываясь и перешептываясь, словно Джейме был диковинным зверем, выставленным на обозрение. Он слишком хорошо ощущал, насколько странным он должен им всем казаться. Джейме старался не избегать разговора и не набрасываться на еду, но он осознавал, что смеется слишком громко, что говорит слишком грубо. Гериона это все скорее забавляло, и Джейме пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не накричать на него, а Тирион просто молчал.  
  
Устав от всего этого, Джейме встал из-за стола, как только закончил с едой.  
  
\- Пойдем пройдемся, братец. Мы столько лет не с тобой не разговаривали, нам много надо наверстать. Я тебе покажу свою лошадь.  
  
Тирион, казалось, сомневался, что оно того стоит, но все же слез со скамьи.  
  
\- Если ты настаиваешь…  
  
\- Ты же не будешь возражать, если мы тебя бросим, дядюшка? – спросил Джейме Гериона.  
  
Его дядя перевел взгляд с одного брата на другого, в складках его лба отобразилось беспокойство. Но он улыбнулся.  
  
\- Идите. Я вовсе не собираюсь разлучать братьев.  
  
Когда они вышли из общего зала, повисла тишина. Джейме поглядывал на брата, пока они шли. Красоты ему годы не прибавили, но Джейме тревожил его потухший взгляд и то, что он совсем не улыбался. Раньше он всегда улыбался, когда Джейме удавалось выкроить для него время.  
  
Крапинка дремала, когда они пришли к ней, но при звуке шагов ее глаза распахнулись. Джейме положил ей руку на нос, и она заржала и повела ушами _. Хоть ты мне действительно рада_ , подумал он.  
  
Стюард вычищал соседнее стойло, и Джейме позвал его.  
  
\- Если уберешься куда-нибудь в другое место, дам тебе яблочного пирога.  
  
Мальчишка вышел из стойла и посмотрел на Джейме, потом на Тириона. Его звали Вил, он был сыном служанки в таверне и попал на Стену за то, что вылил горячий суп на какого-то лорда, пристававшего к его матери. Ему было только двенадцать, и он любил смотреть, как Джейме тренируется – вечно торчал на краю площадки и кричал «Бей его сильнее, Цареубийца!» таким командным тоном, словно был мастером-над-оружием. Парнишка поразмыслил над предложением Джейме и, наконец, наморщив нос, заявил.  
  
\- Я хочу пирог с голубикой.  
  
_И почему я не удивлен?_  Джейме вздохнул.  
  
\- Чтобы Дарл приготовил что-нибудь новенькое, мне нужно написать своей тетушке и раздобыть указания от повара в Утесе, а потом зачитать их Дарлу, чтобы он знал, что делать. Он не умеет делать пироги с голубикой.  
  
\- Он может не класть в пирог яблоки, а положить голубику, - объяснил Вил таким тоном, словно говорил с малым ребенком.  
  
\- Ты вообще ел когда-нибудь пироги с голубикой? Там же совершенно другое…  
  
\- Ладно, ладно. Пиши своей тетушке. Но мне надо закончить разгребать навоз, и если ты хочешь, чтобы я отложил работу, пока ты тут прохлаждаешься и языком чешешь, ты должен предложить мне что-нибудь особенное взамен.  
  
\- Предложу, если подежуришь за меня на Стене.  
  
\- Половина дозора и два пирога.  
  
\- Как скажешь, - Джейме протянул ему ладонь для рукопожатия.  
  
Вил сиял, тряся его руку.  
  
\- Мои братья в Блошином Конце лучше торговались, чем ты. Давай три пирога, а я буду всем тебя расхваливать.  
  
\- Ну конечно, ты получишь три пирога  
  
\- Ну вот, теперь это звучит почти как угроза. Хватит и двух, просто буду расхваливать кого-нибудь другого.  
  
Джейме грозно сделал шаг в его сторону, и мальчишка, хохоча, убежал. Когда Джейме повернулся обратно к Тириону, лицо брата ничего не выражало, глаза его были пустыми.  
  
\- Не смотри на меня так, - сказал ему Джейме.  
  
\- Я рад, что ты так хорошо ладишь со своими братьями. Это лучше, чем если бы я увидел, что ты тут страдаешь.  
  
\- Ты слишком много значения придаешь тому, что тут все зовутся братьями.  
  
\- Я рад, что ты счастлив, - настаивал Тирион, словно Джейме пытался раздуть проблему из ничего.  
  
Джейме не собирался снова начинать играть в придворные игры. Три года он вытравливал это из себя.  
  
\- Иди сюда. Ты же любишь лошадей. – Он осекся. – Ты все еще любишь лошадей?  
  
\- Я никогда и не говорил, что люблю лошадей, - сказал Тирион, - Я любил своего пони, потому что ты мне его подарил, – но ближе все-таки подошел. Джейме подтянул ближе стоявший неподалеку ящик и перевернул его. Тирион искоса бросил на него взгляд, который Джейме не смог истолковать, но все же взобрался на ящик и погладил Крапинку. – Пожалуй, я все же люблю лошадей. Им все равно, как ты выглядишь.  
  
Это была слишком болезненная тема. Джейме пытался придумать, что еще сказать, прежде чем снова воцарится гнетущая тишина.  
  
\- Как вы вообще добрались до Стены? Если пристать на западе, пришлось бы пробираться через горы, чтобы попасть сюда, а плыть мимо Железных Островов на корабле под цветами Ланнистеров не самая умная затея.  
  
Тирион погладил нос Крапинки.  
  
\- Мы обогнули Дорн.  
  
Что-то подобное Джейме и подозревал.  
  
\- Значит, вы заходили в Королевскую Гавань?  
  
\- Да, задержались там на несколько дней.  
  
Джейме подошел к корзине, которая стояла в углу, и достал оттуда увядшее сморщенное яблоко. Он протянул его лошади, и Крапинка аккуратно взяла его с рук, махнув хвостом. Наблюдая за тем, как она жует, Джейме небрежно спросил.  
  
\- Видели сына Серсеи?  
  
Сестра написала ему несколько месяцев назад. Это было самое длинное письмо из тех, что он получил от нее в последнее время. Как будто дворцовые сплетни могли смягчить весть о том, что внутри нее, словно паразит, растет отпрыск Роберта.  
  
\- Да, видели, - ответил Тирион. – Принц Стеффон. Выглядит как маленький Роберт, но глаза у него зеленые. Славный младенец, мне он понравился.  
  
Джейме ничего не сказал на это.  
  
\- Как она?  
  
\- Она не любит Роберта, но ей нравится быть королевой. Она не делится со мной своими тайнами, так что больше мне нечего сказать.  
  
\- Она сказала что-нибудь, когда узнала, что вы собираетесь повидать меня?  _– Послание? Какие-то слова? Может, она жалела, что ее обязанности при дворе не позволяют ей присоединиться к вам?_  
  
Тирион спрыгнул с перевернутого ящика.  
  
\- Я замерз. Пойдем обратно.  
  
_Так дело не пойдет._ Джейме опустился на одно колено и схватил его за руку, чтобы удержать на одном месте.  
  
\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты мне прямо сказал все как есть, а не оставлял бы меня в неведении.  
  
\- Она плакала, когда мы говорили о тебе. Она скучает по тебе. Она не раз говорила, что хотела бы, чтобы ты был в Королевской Гавани, что ненавидит Роберта за то, что он отослал тебя….  
  
\- От того, что ты не говоришь прямо, только хуже, - рявкнул Джейме.  
  
Тирион закрыл глаза.  _Он боится меня_ , осознал Джейме. Но он не мог сейчас извиняться, ему нужно было знать. Если Джейме нужно было напугать его, чтобы добиться ответа, так тому и быть.  
  
После длительного молчания Тирион срывающимся голосом все-таки сказал, что их сестра заявила, что он умер, превратился в одного из тех ворон, над которыми они когда-то издевались. Джейме смотрел на брата, его кожа стала холодной и тяжелой, словно он замерз изнутри, и ему хотелось содрать ее, чтобы больше не быть созданием, которое в глазах его сестры было достойно лишь насмешек.  
  
\- Я пойду спать, - заявил Джейме, хотя еще даже вечер не наступил.  
  
\- Джейме, - начал Тирион, но Джейме не обратил на него внимания. Он зашагал к себе. Два месяца, проведенные за Стеной, внезапно дали о себе знать, усталость нахлынула на него с такой силой, что он едва держался на ногах. Ему нужен был сон, вот и все. Он выспится, а когда проснется, его брат больше не будет казаться незнакомцем, в словах Серсеи появится смысл, и все будет хорошо.

 

Оцепеневший Тирион приковылял в общий зал. Компания, которая собралась, пока Джейме ел, уже разошлась. Гериона не было, как и большей части его команды, но на подушке у очага сидел Манс и разучивал простенькую мелодию на лютне. Тирион направился к нему. Заметив приближение Тириона, Манс улыбнулся.  
  
\- Лорд Тирион. Надеюсь, общество Крапинки вам пришлось по душе. Можете смело считать ее своей невесткой.  
  
\- Джейме ее любит, - уклончиво ответил Тирион, на которого коренастая косматая лошадка не произвела особенного впечатления. Она ни в какое сравнение не шла с роскошным боевым конем и изящными охотничьими лошадьми Джейме из воспоминаний Тириона.  
  
\- И это все? Она пережила последнюю снежную бурю, на редкость крепкая животина. Ну да ладно, - Манс вытянул ногу, зацепил и подтянул к себе стоявшую поблизости скамью, - Садитесь. Если хотите, сыграю вам что-нибудь.  
  
Тирион забрался на скамью. У него на языке вертелась просьба сыграть "Время моей любви", но было бессмысленно себя так мучить, и он покачал головой.  
  
\- Я хотел поговорить.  
  
\- Я, в общем, так и думал, - сказал Манс. - Разговора с Джейме не вышло?  
  
Тирион смотрел, как пальцы Манса перебирают струны.  
  
\- Я сказал ему, Серсея считает, что  _наш_ Джейме умер.  
  
Манс добавил еще несколько нот к перебору, который разучивал.  
  
\- К чему этот виноватый тон? Лучше горькая правда, чем сладкая ложь. Хорошо, что вы были честны с ним.  
  
\- Серсея права? - выпалил Тирион, надеясь, что его вопрос не разгневает Манса. Но Манс только рассмеялся.  
  
\- Могу я рассказать вам историю?  
  
\- Если это относится к делу.  
  
\- Очень даже относится, - глаза Манса заблестели. - Знаете, один из разбойников Братства Королевского Леса сейчас обретается на Стене, и я как-то попросил его рассказать о последней битве Братства.  
  
\- Когда Джейме посвятили в рыцари, - осознал Тирион.  
  
\- Ну да. Так вот, когда запахло жареным, Ульмер задержался, чтобы прикрыть бегство своих товарищей, он планировал сдаться, когда остальные уберутся подальше. Он рассказал, что выпустил стрелу в сторону Джейме, чтобы отогнать его от Пузатого Бена, и потом следил за ним, чтобы убедиться, что он не стал преследовать сбежавшего Бена.  
  
Пока Манс рассказывал, пальцы его начали играть песню о Пузатом Бене, переплетая мелодию со словами. Тириону показалось это забавным, но он не подал виду.  
  
\- Конечно, Джейме погнался бы за ним.  
  
\- Погнался бы, - сказал Манс, - но тут как раз Улыбающийся Рыцарь разделался со своим противником и попался Джейме на глаза. И ваш брат понесся на этого безумца с кличем "Утес Кастерли!"  
  
Тирион прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы удержать смех. Манс продолжал.  
  
\- Ульмер говорит, он никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то двигался так быстро, как Эртур Дейн, когда он заметил, что оруженосец решил напасть на разбойника, который внушал ужас многим рыцарям. - Манс прекратил играть и посмотрел Тириону в глаза. - Вы знаете, почему Джейме за эти три года убил больше прославленных разбойников, чем я за... да, пожалуй, за шестнадцать или даже семнадцать лет?  
  
\- Он ищет схватки с ними, - прошептал Тирион.  
  
\- Видите? Тот глупый мальчишка, который мнит себя великим героем, никуда не делся. Мне приходится иметь с ним дело каждый раз, когда мы вместе отправляемся в разведку.  
  
Тирион не мог так просто принять это.  
  
\- Но он же изменился. Его теперь больше волнует Дозор, чем... -  _чем я_ , подумал он, - чем наша семья. Моему брату теперь ближе толпа... - он осекся, осознав, что все те определения, которые пришли ему на ум, будут оскорбительными для человека, с которым он говорит.  
  
\- Толпа ублюдков? - продолжил за него Манс, - Простолюдинов? Преступников? Да, так и есть. Он видит нас каждый день, а что касается вас - ему повезет, если вы еще хоть раз когда-нибудь навестите его. Разве ваша жизнь не изменилась за эти годы?  
  
Тирион подумал о своих верховых прогулках с сиром Аддамом, о Тише и ее поцелуях. Он вспомнил двоих детей, которые родились у Дженны с тех пор, как Джейме отправился в Королевскую Гавань, и о том, что у Тига будет еще один ребенок к его возвращению. Джейме никого из них не знал и вряд ли узнает.  
  
Ему нечего было сказать на это.  
  
\- Вы двое больше не идете одной дорогой, - сказал Манс. - Если ничего не изменится, вам останутся только воспоминания, редкие посещения и письма, когда Цареубийца сможет их посылать. Этого достаточно?  
  
Тирион все это знал, но ему нужно было услышать это, чтобы осознать. Он внезапно понял, что в глубине души он все еще надеялся, что ссылка Джейме когда-нибудь окончится, и не верил, что Джейме действительно не вернется, что остаток жизни Тириону предстоит провести без него.  _Он же обещал, что вернется. Перед тем, как уйти, он опустился передо мной, поцеловал меня в лоб и пообещал, что вернется._  
  
Тирион обхватил себя руками.  
  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы так было.  
  
\- Ну это же не конец света. Вы, по крайней мере, не будете одиноки. У вас большая семья.  
  
\- Семья, которая меня ненавидит.  
  
\- Да, - с оттяжкой сказал Манс, - особенно этот ваш дядюшка, который ради вас на многие месяцы отправился в такое приятное путешествие, да он просто зверь какой-то.  
  
\- Я имею в виду....  
  
\- Тетушку, которая, как говорит Джейме, в вас троих души не чает? Та, что щиплет за уши и расцеловывает в щеки? Или вашего дядюшку Тига, о котором я слова дурного от вас не слышал? Дядюшку Кивана?  
  
_Он ничего не понимает_ , подумал Тирион.  
  
\- Мой отец сказал, что жалеет, что не утопил меня, когда я родился, а моя сестра...  
  
\- Некоторые мои братья говорят мне, что не понимают, почему мне не перерезали глотку вместе с моей шлюхой-матерью, - перебил его Манс. - Можно добиваться уважения, можно ставить себя выше тех недоумков, кто говорит подобное, можно просто игнорировать их. Но не жалейте себя. У вас нет оснований себя жалеть. Если забыть про отца и сестру, вы редкостный везунчик.  
  
\- Везунчик? - Тирион поперхнулся, - Посмотрите на меня!  
  
\- Я смотрю. Я вижу перед собой лицо мальчика, который и часа бы не прожил, родись он к северу от Стены. Который счел бы за счастье оказаться в труппе фигляров, родись он простолюдином на юге. Я вижу мальчика, который принадлежит к влиятельному роду, у которого вдосталь еды, одежда на котором стоит больше, чем иные за год зарабатывают. Вижу мальчика, который умеет читать и писать - и который может отправлять письма своему брату. Немногие в Сумеречной Башне могут похвастаться тем, что получают письма от родных. - Манс помолчал и наконец добавил. - Я вижу перед собой самого везучего карлика в мире. Я что-то не то вижу, лорд Тирион?  
  
У Тириона дрожали руки.  
  
Манс извлек несколько светлых нот из своей лютни.  
  
\- Я не хочу сказать. что не стоит тосковать по Джейме или жалеть, что все вышло так, как вышло. Но тоска и сожаление ничего не изменят. Есть только два пути, если только вы не собираетесь тоже надеть черное.  
  
\- Пожалуй, нет, - выдавил из себя Тирион, - Вы бы все равно потеряли меня в сугробе.  
  
\- Значит, вы можете либо принять то, что придется им делиться, и писать, - сказал ему Манс, - либо пойти путем вашей сестры: убедить себя в том, что он умер, оплакать его и жить дальше. Понимаете?  
  
Тирион рад бы был сказать, что Манс ошибается, что всего его слова ложь, что он просто хочет оставить Джейме себе. Но это было не так. Он говорил правду, и эта ужасная, горькая правда заставила Тириона содрогнуться. Борясь со слезами, он кивнул.  
  
\- Да, я прекрасно это понимаю.

 

Джейме собирался просидеть у себя все утро, но с самого ранья к нему нагрянул Куорен с предложением потренироваться вместе. Джейме соблазнился возможностью побить по чему-нибудь, заставил себя выбраться из постели и вышел на двор вслед за Куореном. Куорен, как назло, был решительно настроен начать медленно и не собирался потакать желанию Джейме забыться в бездумном танце. Он то и дело намеренно ронял меч до тех пор, пока Джейме не оставил попытки стремительно разоружить его и они не перешли к неспешной и продолжительной работе над своими слабыми местами. Время и мысли утекали, болезненный узел в груди Джейме распускался, и его голова наконец прояснилась, и желание придушить кого-нибудь пропало.  
  
\- Может, уже сразимся? - спросил Джейме, и Куорен ответил ему нормальным ударом.  
  
Они быстро переключились на привычную схему поединка, стремясь покончить с противником одним, двумя, в крайнем случае тремя ударами. Они боролись, пускали в ход кулаки, опрокидывали друг дуга в грязь, расходились и сходились, снова и снова. Когда Куорен сказал "хватит", солнце было уже высоко, и Джейме снова был самим собой. Он шатался от усталости, глотая воздух, руки ныли от холода и ударов, хотя он пропустил их меньше, чем вернул. Было холодно, но приятно было снова видеть солнце после сплошной пелены снежных туч, лучи солнца, отражаясь от Стены, искрили и рисовали узоры во льду.  _Если бы Серсея это увидела, она бы и тогда стала воротить нос?_ \- подумал Джейме, засмотревшись.  
  
Вместе с Куореном они направились в арсенал. Настроение у Джейме улучшилось настолько, что он уже был способен вести нормальную беседу.  
  
\- Тормунд велел передать тебе, что Блейн ему больше по душе, - сообщил он Куорену, - Попытайся это пережить.  
  
Куорен проигнорировал его замечание.  
  
\- Его приглашение остается в силе?  
  
\- Насколько я могу судить, - ответил Джейме. - Он все еще верит, что старые боги за мной присматривают.  
  
\- Два года - немалый срок, и все же он своей уверенности не растерял, - сказал Куорен, подразумевая вопрос.  
  
Джейме не сразу ему ответил. Они вошли в арсенал, где было относительно тепло, и Джейме вздохнул с облегчением. Снимая шлем и подбитый мехом подшлемник, он раздумывал, как много он хочет сказать, и в итоге решил говорить все, как есть, благо, никакого смысла в этом все равно не было.  
  
\- Он говорил обо мне с Матушкой Кротихой, - признал Джейме, - с лесной ведьмой.  
  
Куорен, который расшнуровывал наручи, остановился на середине.  
  
\- Что она ему сказала?  
  
\- Она говорит, что деревья следят за мной и шепчут всякое, - Джейме старался говорить непринужденно, словно его это ничуть не беспокоило. - Она видела медведицу всю в моей крови и меня в объятиях мертвеца. В моем будущем она видит пламя и кровь, сестру, чьи поцелуи холодны как лед, и больше ворон, чем она может сосчитать. Впереди две трехглазые вороны, а у последней глаз один и багрово-черный.  
  
Куорен нахмурился.  
  
\- Ну так Тормунд запомнил, - добавил Джейме, - он мог все и перепутать.  
  
Даже, когда они говорили о подобной смехотворной ерунде, Куорен оставался таким же серьезным, как и всегда.  
  
\- От Тормунда много шума, но он не дурак. Раз уж он вообще отправился к этой ведьме, он бы не позволил себе переврать ее слова.  
  
\- Все равно это бессмыслица какая-то.  
  
Помолчав, Куорен кивнул.  
  
\- Не думай об этом слишком много. Ты же помнишь, что Манс говорил о пророчествах. Они всегда не то, чем кажутся.  
  
\- В точности мои мысли. Можешь рассказать Мансу, если хочешь. Его, наверное, удивит, что одичалые обо мне сплетничают.  
  
\- А тебя не удивляет?  
  
\- Я убил немало выдающихся одичалых и завел нескольких весьма важных друзей за Стеной. Другой такой вороны Стена не видела десятилетиями. Конечно, они обо мне будут говорить.  
  
Куорен усмехнулся, хотя Джейме говорил совершенно серьезно.  
  
\- Как скажешь, Цареубийца. - Он встал. - Прежде чем я уйду, сир Денис хотел, чтобы я кое с чем разобрался.  
  
Джейме насупился.  
  
\- Это была шутка. Тут не с чем разбираться.  
  
\- Его волнуют не твои слова, а твое отношение. С тех пор, как ты оказался на Стене, он всегда был на твоей стороне. Но стоило ему один раз в тебе усомниться, не без оснований, - и каждое его замечание ты воспринимаешь как личное оскорбление.  
  
У Джейме было слишком много других забот, чтобы защищаться.  
  
\- Я заработал какое-то наказание, так ведь?  
  
\- Будешь убираться в арсенале. Все вычистить, отполировать, сложить как положено, негодный хлам убрать. И вымыть полы.  
  
Джейме уставился на него.  
  
\- Сегодня? Но мои дядя и брат...  
  
\- Смогут зайти и поболтать с тобой, пока ты делом занят, если захочешь. - Лицо Джейме вспыхнуло, и Куорен добавил. - А, ты стыдишься, что они увидят, как ты выполняешь такую грязную работу. Если предпочитаешь другое наказание, я могу поговорить с сиром Денисом. Он и Манс составляют расписание патрулей.  
  
Манс будет зол на Джейме и, что еще хуже, он даст волю языку. От всего того уважения, которого Джейме добился от своих низкородных братьев, в мгновение ока и следа не останется.  
  
\- Я ни слова не сказал о том, что слишком хорош для этой работы, - пробурчал Джейме, - ты сам это за меня додумал. Отмою я этот треклятый арсенал.  
  
\- Гляди веселее, - сказал Куорен, собираясь уходить, - если тебе чему и стоит поучиться, так это смирению.  
  
\- Да чтоб тебя Иные в зад драли! - крикнул ему вслед Джейме.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Джейме оглядел арсенал. Это было небольшое помещение, отделенное от кузницы тонкой стеной. Но некоторые углы выглядели так, словно их не убирали с момента постройки. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, он поспешил принести все, что требовалось для уборки, надеясь, что успеет покончить с этим до того, как его обнаружат брат или дядя. Но удача в этот день изменила ему. Дверь заскрипела именно тогда, когда он вытащил мертвую мышь из-под стола. Стоя на четвереньках в грязи, с полуистлевший мышью в руке, Джейме поднял глаза и скривился, заметив в дверях Гериона, который до смешного неуместно смотрелся в этой темной и пыльной комнате. Изящный, с тонкими красивыми чертами лица, тронутыми загаром, его дядя выделялся бы среди других даже, если бы на нем не было этого роскошного дублета с золотой вышивкой и плаща из золотой парчи, застегнутого брошью с бриллиантами и рубинами. Какое-то время Джейме просто смотрел на него, пожирая глазами все эти цвета, по которым он так изголодался.  _Мама говорила, что я должен носить золото_ , подумал он.  _Или это была Дженна?_  Он помнил, что какая-то женщина говорила ему: "У тебя солнце в волосах, и твоя улыбка сияет как солнце. Тебе и облачаться подобает в солнечные цвета".  
  
Если Герион и заметил, что Джейме таращится на него, он не подал вида.  
  
\- Твой отец оценил бы, - сказал он, заходя внутрь и старательно обходя места, где вымытый пол был еще влажным. - Он всегда считал, что тебе не хватает дисциплины.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что он именно это имел в виду? - Оторвав взгляд от Гериона, Джейме бросил мышь в ближайшую жаровню. Шерсть, потрескивая, загорелась. Горящая мышь пахла как Рикард Старк. Джейме схватил свою тряпку и продолжил тереть пол.  
  
\- Да брось. Тайвин не гнушается и малоприятными средствами, если результат того стоит. - Герион уселся на скамью. - Но я не отца твоего пришел обсуждать. Твой брат говорит, что он расстроил тебя.  
  
Джейме все утро гнал от себя эти мысли, но теперь ему не хотелось ходить вокруг да около.  
  
\- Я ведь теряю свою семью, да?  
  
\- Джейме, - начал Герион.  
  
Джейме швырнул тряпку в ведро, чтобы смыть грязь, выжал ее и передвинулся на другое место. Глядя в пол, он сказал.  
  
\- Тирион кажется мне чужим, Серсея решила, что меня надо оплакивать. У меня есть племянник, которого я, возможно, никогда не увижу, наверное, есть уже и двоюродные братья и сестры, о которых я даже не знаю. - Он с силой начал возить тряпкой по каменному полу. - Ты присутствовал при разговоре Тириона и Серсеи?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Мне было больно слышать это. Мне до сих пор больно. Но знаешь, что хуже всего? Отчего я не мог полночи заснуть? Мне не настолько больно, как должно бы быть. Мы должны были быть половинками одного целого, но я не чувствую себя неполноценным. Я, конечно, страдаю, но страдаю, как если бы кто-то сказал что-то обидное, а не как будто мой мир рухнул.  
  
\- Твой мир тоже изменился, - сказал Герион мягко.  
  
\- До меня это только начинает доходить. Если я не умру, спустя пятьдесят лет я по-прежнему буду здесь. У меня не будет детей или.... никакой женщины у меня никогда не будет. И на юге обо мне будут знать лишь то, что чудовищный Цареубийца обретается на Стене. Песни обо мне сложат, да? Как о Лукаморе Любострастнике.  
  
Герион отвел взгляд.  
  
\- Неужели уже сложили? - спросил Джейме сдавленным голосом.  
  
\- Пустоту так легко заполнить с помощью воображения, - ответил Герион, - барды выдумывают, что хотят, а раз ты так далеко, то и возразить им некому. В Западных Землях никто не отваживается повторять эту грязь, но дорнийцам это кажется забавным... - Джейме подумал об Эртуре, об Элии, и к горлу его подступила тошнота, - ну и Роберт... ему тоже нравится, хотя Джон Аррен и пытается держать его в узде. Я сожалею, Джейме.  
  
Джейме набросился на пол с удвоенной силой.  
  
\- Лучше бы я женился на Лизе Талли.  
  
\- Правда? Подумай и скажи мне честно.  
  
_Я все больше отдаляюсь от своей семьи. Следующее поколение моего рода и знать меня не будет. Все меня забудут, кроме менестрелей, которые будут меня высмеивать. Серсея уже сейчас меня высмеивает_. Но мысль о том, что он мог никогда не встретить Манса или Куорена, да даже Блейна и еще некоторых других, была не менее болезненной. Более того, если бы он не служил Эйрису, не отправился на Стену, он был бы другим человеком. Он был бы хуже. Он был бы слабее.  
  
Джейме закончил тереть пол и вышел наружу, чтобы вылить воду из ведра. Когда он вернулся, Герион по-прежнему сидел на скамье, вытянув перед собой ноги, и по-прежнему совершенно не вписывался в окружавшую его обстановку.  
  
\- Я не знаю, - сказал Джейме. - Если бы я мог вернуться в начало и все изменить, это был бы нелегкий выбор. Но если бы Роберт завтра прислал ворона с разрешением вернуться, я бы отказался. Тому человеку, которым я стал, нет места за Перешейком.  
  
Герион встал и обнял его, как обнимал в детстве, не обращая внимания на то, что Джейме весь в грязи и выше него.  
  
\- Тот человек, которым ты стал, производит впечатление. Я читал писания мейстеров, в которых говорилось, что мало кто из разведчиков отваживается удаляться более, чем на пятьдесят лиг от Стены, но в прошлой вылазке ты, наверное, был даже дальше. Ты становишься настоящим искателем приключений, как и подобает Ланнистеру.  
  
Джейме высвободился, ему не хотелось, чтобы его слишком долго нянчили.  
  
\- Я и забыл об этой части нашей истории, - признался он.  
  
\- Твой отец предпочел бы, чтобы Семь Королевств видели в нас дом тиранов, но Ланнистеры славились своей отвагой и обаянием задолго до того как он решил прославиться убийством детей и истреблением семей. Я рад, что ты в этом не похож на него. Миру нужно больше смеющихся ворон, чем рыкающих львов. - Герион схватил Джейме за плечо и поймал его взгляд. - Помни об этом, племянник. Что бы тебе ни говорили остальные.

 

Почти все утро Тирион в общем зале читал книгу, позаимствованную у мейстера Маллина. Он намеревался пойти к Джейме, как только узнал, что тот в арсенале, но Герион остановил его: он хотел сначала сам поговорить с Джейме. Они все еще не вернулись, и Тирион предположил, что его дядя задержался, чтобы помочь Джейме или, по крайней мере, составить ему компанию.  
  
Решив, что у него нет желания все утро так и торчать в общем зале, Тирион отложил книгу и, оглядевшись по сторонам, подошел к черному брату с изможденным лицом, который вернулся накануне вместе с Джейме.  _Блейн_ , вспомнил Тирион. Покопавшись в памяти, он связал имя с тем, что как-то писал ему Джейме. Браконьер родом из деревни близ Пиршественных Огней, где у него остались мать с отцом, три сестры и невеста. Блейн был один, он задумчиво ковырял свою овсянку, но когда Тирион приблизился, улыбнулся ему.  
  
\- Вам что-то нужно, м'лорд?  
  
\- Я хочу подняться на Стену, полюбоваться видом. Если Джейме или мой дядя вернутся и будут волноваться, передашь им, где я?  
  
\- Как скажете. Не забудьте шарф. Если лицо не закрыть как следует, отморозите нос на ветру.  
  
Тирион и с носом-то был страшен, проверять, как он будет выглядеть без, ему не хотелось.  
  
\- Уж точно не забуду, - ответил он Блейну.  
  
Одеваясь потеплее для предстоящей прогулки, Тирион задумался. Пиршественные Огни были не так далеко от Утеса, возможно, Тиг или Герион или сир Аддам согласятся как-нибудь составить ему компанию. Блейн мог бы продиктовать ему письмо, а потом он бы записал их ответ и переслал его Джейме.  
  
К своей радости, Тирион обнаружил, что день был не таким уж холодным. Светило солнце, и ветер был не таким уж сильным. И все равно он запахнулся в плащ поплотнее, заходя в клетку, которую лебедками поднимали на Стену. Он позвонил в колокольчик, и в ту же минуту клетка, раскачиваясь, поползла вверх, все выше и выше, открывая вид на простиравшиеся к югу от Стены дикие северные земли, пока Сумеречная Башня, похожая на игрушечный замок, не осталась далеко внизу. Выйдя из клетки, Тирион увидел возле лебедки незнакомого разведчика и Каменного Змея. Змей ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Я уж было подумал, что сюда грамкин пробрался. Это случается.  
  
\- Джейме мне такое писал, что я уже и не знаю, принимать это за чистую монету или нет, - сказал Тирион. Каменный Змей кисло улыбнулся.  
  
\- Если забраться подальше от Стены, то там и впрямь не разберешь, что правда, а что вымысел, - согласился он, - Собрались прогуляться, маленький лорд?  
  
\- План был такой, да.  
  
\- Главное, не свалитесь там, а то Джейме нас распополамит.  
  
\- Будучи полумужем, могу вас заверить, что это не самое страшное, что он может сделать.  
  
Оба дозорных загоготали и ушли греться. Тирион осторожно зашагал по Стене, стараясь держаться тех мест, где гравий рассыпали недавно. Внизу ветер казался не сильным, но здесь, наверху, порывы ветра тянули Тириона за одежду, и он с тоской вспомнил, как пальцы Тиши путались в его волосах и в его рубахе.  
  
\- Я самый везучий карлик на свете, - сказал себе Тирион. Он снова и снова проворачивал в голове слова Манса, но это был первый раз, когда он попробовал слова на вкус, и ему понравилось, как они звучат. Он действительно чувствовал себя сильнее, когда думал, что боги благословили его, а не прокляли.  
  
Тирион продолжал идти вперед до тех пор, пока не удалился от лачуги, в которой грелись дозорные, на расстояние, достаточное, чтобы ощутить уединение, потом подошел к ледяному парапету, который тянулся по северному краю Стены. Ограждение было ему по шею. Он уже несколько раз был наверху, но вид не переставал восхищать его. На западе Теснина прорезала снег, лед и скалы ломаной линией, за ней, вдалеке, были едва различимы Клыки Мороза. Прямо тянулась бесконечная снежная пустошь, а на востоке темным чернильным пятном виднелся Зачарованный лес. Казалось, что здесь мир кончается, но Джейме писал, что на той стороне были одичалые, которые не слышали о Стене, не говорили на общем языке, и Вестерос был для них пустым звуком. Тысячи и тысячи людей, которые не знали никакой другой земли.  _Тысячи людей, и среди них, вероятно, ни одного карлика,_ подумал Тирион.  
  
\- Дух захватывает, да?  
  
Из-за ветра Тирион не услышал, как подошел Джейме. Впрочем, может, он и так бы не услышал, его брат научился передвигаться совершенно бесшумно. Джейме встал рядом с ним. Он был тепло одет, и многослойная одежда делала его похожим на медведя.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что Стена входит в число рукотворных чудес Ломаса Путешественника? - спросил Тирион. - Можно понять, почему. Я не думал, что она такая высокая  
  
\- Я до сих пор не могу понять, как ее построили, - Джейме прочистил горло, - Я не должен был злиться на тебя. Простишь меня?  
  
\- Не бери в голову, - сказал Тирион, желая поскорее оставить вчерашний день позади.  
  
Джейме отвернулся от него и, оперевшись на парапет, так далеко наклонился, что Тирион едва удержался от того, чтобы предостеречь его. Со стороны казалось, будто Джейме собирается спрыгнуть - не упасть, что-то в его взгляде говорило том, что он хочет полететь. Но Джейме сделал шаг назад и устало улыбнулся Тириону.  
  
\- Давай пройдемся, братец. Если будем стоять на одном месте, быстро замерзнем.

Тирион зашагал рядом с ним, и Джейме, как всегда, когда он был с Тирионом, сам того не замечая, подстроился под его шаг.   
  
\- То, что сказала Серсея… - начал Джейме.  
  
\- Я с ней не согласен. По крайней мере, мне кажется, что ты не настолько уж изменился, чтобы считать, что ты умер. – Тирион оглядел его с ног до головы. – Ты стал похож на ворону, но мне негоже жаловаться. От твоего прежнего блеска глазам было больно.  
  
Губы Джейме тронула улыбка.  
  
\- Я говорил о тебе с Мансом, - добавил Тирион. Улыбка Джейме померкла.  
  
\- Тревожное начало.   
  
\- Не волнуйся, все твои секреты мы выложили друг другу, пока ты был в разведке. Наша последняя беседа была более серьезной.  
  
\- Что он сказал?  
  
\- Что наши отношения никогда не будут прежними, - Тириону с трудом дались эти слова. – Что мне придется делить тебя со стаей ворон, и что остаток наших жизней мы проживем очень, очень далеко друг от друга.  
  
Джейме остановился, и Тирион вслед за ним. Джейме опустился на колено и взял его за плечо, словно намереваясь удержать на месте. Это был тот же жест, что и вчера, но сегодня его движения были замедленными, а взгляд усталым.  
  
\- Что бы Манс ни говорил, я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным… - Он осекся, увидев, что Тирион закатил глаза.  
  
\- Ты мой большой и сильный брат, - сказал Тирион. – Я буду держаться за тебя любой ценой.  
  
\- Ну да, - сказал Джейме. - Разумеется.  
  
\- Раз уж мы об этом заговорили, - продолжал Тирион, - я хотел сказать, что Джон Аррен говорил с нами, когда мы останавливались в Королевской Гавани. Он все еще опасается отца и намерен и дальше угождать ему. В общем-то, именно сейчас дружба нашего дома ему важна как никогда - Роберт оказался неисправимым транжирой, и казна тает на глазах.  
  
Джейме непонимающе улыбнулся.  
  
\- К чему ты ведешь?  
  
\- Когда мы с Герионом вернемся в Королевскую Гавань, мы побеседуем с Десницей. Стена – ужасное место, и нас огорчает, что Ланнистер вынужден прозябать среди людей, которые носят лохмотья и ржавый хлам. Такое окружение оскорбительно. Это даже может нас разгневать.  
  
Джейме понял, и его улыбка стала более резкой.  
  
\- Брат..  
  
\- Аррен любит Неда Старка, так что мы напомним ему, как рад будет его бывший воспитанник. Может, он пойдет с этим к Роберту, а может нам повезет, и он сам что-нибудь сделает по этому поводу. Я ничего не могу обещать, пока это все, что я могу сделать. – Увидев выражение лица Джейме, Тирион добавил. – Можешь снова обнять меня, если хочешь.  
  
Джейме улыбнулся и обнял его, хотя более церемонно, чем в первый раз. Но спустя мгновение он сжал его крепче и уткнулся лицом в его плечо.  
  
\- Прости меня, братец. Я знаю, что обещал вернуться. Я был глупцом. Мир оказался совсем не таким, как я себе представлял.  
  
Тирион не мог найти слов утешения, но они, впрочем, и не понадобились. Джейме отпустил его и встал. Он уже не выглядел таким измученным, как Тириону показалось при первой встрече – в лучах солнца его волосы отливали золотом, а глаза, зеленые как весенняя трава, сияли. Джейме улыбнулся.  
  
\- Пройдешься еще немного со мной?  
  
У Тириона уже ноги сводило от холода, но он кивнул.  
  
\- Да, совсем немного.

 

Джейме готовился к новой вылазке за Стену, когда Манс нашел его, собирал седельные сумки: запасной кинжал, еще одна шапка, теплые шерстяные носки и смена белья, кремень, игла и жилы на случай, если понадобится накладывать швы, бинты и прочие нужные в походе вещи.  
  
\- Если хочешь проводить их до Восточного Дозора, еще не поздно, - сказал Манс, стоя в дверях, – ты их догонишь. Я возьму разведку на себя.  
  
Джейме бросил пару теплых меховых рукавиц в сумку.  
  
\- Нет необходимости.  
  
Изначально он собирался отправиться с Тирионом и Герионом до Восточного Дозора, но утром того дня, когда они должны были отбыть, ворон доставил послание от дома Норри. Две семьи были убиты в северной части их владений, близ Дара, дочерей украли. Маллистер предлагал послать кого-то другого, но он не скрывал, что считает это хорошей возможностью для Джейме возглавить разведку, которая не сводится к сбору информации. Это был шанс, который Джейме упускать не собирался. Более того, он отчаянно нуждался в подтверждении того, что значит быть братом Дозора. Сначала царство людей. Затем Дозор. Про дом Ланнистеров речи не шло, и Джейме нужно было иметь это в виду. Чем сильнее он уверует в то, что его братья носят черное, тем скорее, конечно,  _ну_   _конечно_ , его сердце перестанут терзать мысли о том, как он отдалился от всего, что осталось к югу от Стены. Брат и дядюшка поняли его, но расставание от этого легче не стало. Все они прекрасно сознавали, что, возможно, видятся в последний раз. Путь от Утеса до Стены не близок, у Тириона по мере взросления будет прибавляться обязанностей, а путешествие занимало месяцы.  
  
Манс зашел в комнату.  
  
\- С тобой все хорошо? Понятия не имею, что сказать. Если хочешь, чтобы я тебя оставил в покое, я уйду.  
  
\- Останься. Прямо сейчас всё лучше, чем быть наедине со своими мыслями.  
  
\- Я пытался уговорить твоего дядюшку надеть черное, - сказал Манс. – Мог бы плавать в Восточном Дозоре в свое удовольствие. Но он не согласился.  
  
\- Это хорошо, - ответил Джейме, – Мой брат в нем нуждается больше, чем я, - он старался говорить нормально, но голос выдавал его.  
  
Манс коснулся его плеча.  
  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы тебя убили разбойники или застала врасплох осенняя буря, когда ты тоскуешь по дому и ни о чем другом думать не можешь. Если хочешь, чтобы я возглавил разведку… - он осекся, когда Джейме покачал головой.  
  
\- Мне грустно, но я это не значит, что я лишился рассудка, и мне нет нужды тосковать по дому. – Джейме посмотрел Мансу в глаза. – Мой дом здесь.

 


	9. Темные глубины I

Утренний туман окутывал лес за Усадьбой Мормонтов, цепляясь за заснеженные сосны и приглушая солнечный свет, который просачивался меж деревьев. Али прищурилась, высматривая в дымке сестру, рука ее крепко сжимала рукоять меча. Лира выскочила на нее из-за бревна с криком и хорошенько стукнула Али, но Али отбила ее удар и тут же сама напала на нее, Лире пришлось обороняться. С диким воплем Лира отшвырнула меч в сторону и попыталась проскочить мимо Али к Джори, которая сидела на камне, внимательно за ними наблюдая и подбадривая Али. В этот момент Али сделала Лире подножку, и та упала на землю.  _Это было не очень умно_ , подумала Али, поднимая меч, чтобы положить конец их схватке. Но Лира стремительным броском дернула ее за лодыжку, и Али грохнулась. Впрочем, спустя мгновение она уже была на ногах, к ликованию Джори. Али бросилась за Лирой, схватила ее за ноги, подтащила извивающуюся и вырывающуюся сестру ближе и выкрутила ей руки за спиной, после чего достала нож, который висел на поясе, и прижала его плоской стороной к шее Лиры.  
  
\- Ты убит, кракен.  
  
\- То, что мертво, умереть не может, - заявила Лира. Али пришлепнула ее ладонью и встала. Лира перекатилась на спину, весело хохоча.  
  
\- Мы победили? – спросила Джори, которая уже поднялась на свои пухлые ножки и ковыляла к ним.  
  
\- Конечно, - сказала Али, подхватывая ее на руки и целуя, - Лирон Грейджой повержен.  
  
Лира подняла свой тренировочный меч и повернулась к Али.  
  
\- Я хочу теперь снова быть Лирой Мормонт. А ты будешь Грейджой.  
  
\- Это справедливо, - Али опустила Джори на ноги и посмотрела на себя. Ее штаны, куртка и плащ были все в снегу и в грязи. Нахмурившись, она подумала, что Джорах снова начал бы пенять ей, если бы видел ее сейчас. Но это не имело значения.  _Мама просто даст ему подзатыльник, вот и все_ , сказала она себе и отправилась за мечом.  
  
\- Ты возвращайся на место, - велела Али Джори. – А когда я побью Лиру и побегу к тебе, что ты будешь делать?  
  
\- Кричать, кусаться и выдирать тебе волосы.  
  
Али взлохматила ее вихры. Она уже собиралась отослать ее, как вдруг услышала в отдалении глухой стук и бульканье. Она моргнула, полагая, что ослышалась, но увидела, что Лира тоже замерла на месте и вертит головой.  
  
С ними была охрана. Мать настаивала на том, чтобы они всегда брали с собой людей, когда уходили из замка. Они не могли быть далеко.  
  
\- Бен? – позвала Али, - Харлан?  
  
Ей никто не ответил. Едва смея дышать, Али вглядывалась в деревья и зимний туман. Они были близко к замку - с раннего детства они знали, что нельзя заходить далеко в лес, - но сейчас ей казалось, что от замка их отделяют многие лиги. В лесу что-то двигалось, между деревьями мелькали размытые фигуры. Прислушавшись, Али различила грубые голоса.  
  
Сердце у нее бешено колотилось. Али дернулась назад.  
  
\- Лира, - услышала она свой голос словно со стороны, - бери Джори и бегите за помощью. Приведите маму, стражей, кого-нибудь.  
  
\- Но…  
  
\- Бегите, -рявкнула Али, и в кои-то веки ее сестра послушалась. Лира схватила Джори за руку и потянула ее за собой. Али мучительно хотелось за ними последовать, но если она побежит, за ними погонятся и поймают всех.  
  
Как только ее сестры скрылись в лесу, на поляну из тумана выступили разбойники. Их было шестеро, они были одеты в меха и кожу, а у того, что выступал впереди, была коса.  
  
Али подняла свой дурацкий тупой меч.  
  
\- Стойте, - сказала она своим тонким голоском, и они все засмеялись.  
  
\- Это ребенок, - фыркнул один из них. – Ну давай, девчушка, попробуй нас остановить.  
  
Она вцепилась в свой меч так сильно, что костяшки побелели.  
  
\- Я не девчушка. Я наследница Медвежьего Острова. – Это была ложь, но больше она ничего не смогла придумать. Если они поверят, может, они не убьют ее и не пойдут за кем-то другим. Слушая, как дыхание шумит в ушах, она ждала, что они посмеются над ней и назовут ее вруньей, но все молчали. Человек с косой разглядывал ее.  
  
\- Это правда! – крикнула Али и ткнула трясущимся пальцем в грудь, где был нашит герб ее дома. – Вот, это медведь! -  _Только не гонитесь за Лирой и Джори,_ мысленно взмолилась она _. Не идите в замок, не убивайте там никого. Вам никто больше не нужен._  
  
Человек с косой вышел вперед, он плакал. Взгляд его розовых водянистых глаз остановился на ее лице. Али самой хотелось плакать или бежать, но она вспомнила слова своего дома: здесь стоим. Ей просто нужно было стоять здесь, больше ничего. Лира и Джори приведут помощь. Кто-нибудь скоро придет. Кто-нибудь должен прийти.  
  
\- Ты… внучка Старого Медведя? – спросил человек с косой.  
  
Али медлила с ответом, засомневавшись, но он счел ее молчание за подтверждение. Он схватил ее, и Али инстинктивно ударила его своим тупым мечом. Он выругался и отпустил ее, тогда она снова замахнулась, но другой разбойник схватил ее сзади. Али лягалась, извивалась и кричала.  _Мама придет. Дейси придет_. Она стукнула удерживавшего ее разбойника локтем и высвободилась настолько, что смогла развернуться и ударить его своим мечом в пах, отчего он взвыл.  
  
В это мгновение боль взорвалась у нее в затылке, и она пошатнулась, лес вокруг закачался.  
  
\- Хватай ее, и пошли, - прорычал человек с косой. – Нам нужно убираться, пока эти сучонки не вернулись с подмогой. – И все же он помедлил, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть ее лицо. Изо рта у него воняло. - Кровь Первого Разведчика, дочь северного дома, - сказал он, потрепав ее по щеке. – Ну, теперь никто за Стеной во мне больше не усомнится.  
  
Али дернула головой вперед и вцепилась зубами в его подбородок, прокусив кожу насквозь, по ее губам потекла горячая кровь. Это сразу стерло улыбку с его лица. Двое других разбойников оттащили ее от него, и он, вырвавшись, так сильно ударил ее ногой, что она вскрикнула. Но вид его крови дал ей силы сдержать слезы, пока они поднимали ее и тащили за собой в задушенный туманом лес.

 

Джейме с братьями следовали за рыбаком, который вызвался проводить их к Усадьбе Мормонтов. Усадьба находилась на возвышении и, поднимаясь, Джейме упивался миром и покоем, царившими на Медвежьем Острове. На берегу были хижины рыбаков, сразу за ними вставал густой сосновый лес. Снег лежал на ветвях, и в лучах утомленного вечернего солнца они, казалось, мерцали.  
  
\- Это ужасно - то, что случилось, - продолжал говорить рыбак. - Али часто приходила к нам, помогала. Упрямая она была девчонка. Все ее любили.  
  
\- Не надо говорить о ней как о мертвой, - отозвался шедший рядом с Джейме Нед. Вообще-то он был Эдрик, но все его звали Недом, и он искренне считал, что Джейме лишь в шутку утверждает, что это дурацкое имя. – Цареубийца совсем недавно вернул двух девочек из земель Норри, даже пяти месяцев еще не минуло. Может, и леди Алисана не навсегда потеряна.  
  
Джейме предпочел бы, чтобы Нед вообще не упоминал ту вылазку. Хоть он и гордился тем, что исполнил свой долг вместо того, чтобы проводить брата и дядю, никакой радости ему это не принесло. Когда он нашел тех девочек, они были едва живы, их постоянно избивали и насиловали, пальцы у них были отморожены. Он оставил для них в живых двоих разбойников, чтобы каждая смогла убить одного своими руками, и лишь это вызвало в них какой-то отклик. Если Али Мормонт ожидала такая же судьба, даже вкус успеха будет горек.  
  
Рыбака, по-видимому, не убедили слова Неда, так как он не стал утруждать себя ответом.  
  
Они шли в тишине, пока наконец проводник не указал им на Усадьбу, окруженную высоким земляным валом. Стражник открыл им ворота, на которых Джейме заметил вырезанное изображение женщины в медвежьей шкуре. В одной руке она держала топор, другой прижимала к груди кормящееся дитя.  _Север такой же странный, как и земли за Стеной_ , подумал Джейме. Представив, как это изображение смотрелось бы на воротах южного замка, он с трудом подавил ухмылку.  
  
От замка Джейме ожидал большего. Это был одиночный бревенчатый сруб, вокруг которого располагалось несколько строений, мало отличающихся от тех, что были Сумеречной Башне. Стражник оставил их ждать в переднем чертоге усадьбы и отправился с донесением к лорду Мормонту. Когда он ушел, Блейн скептически огляделся.  
  
\- Красным Палатам в подметки не годится, - сказал он Джейме. – Дело плохо. Я-то надеялся, что перед смертью проведу ночь в настоящем замке, как лорд.  
  
\- Сумрачная Башня и то лучше, - согласился с ним Кейн из младших Вуллов. - Бьюсь об заклад, что у лорда Мормонта даже собственного барда нет.  
  
\- У нас серьезная миссия, - беззлобно упрекнул их Джейме, и дальше они все ждали молча. Стражник скоро вернулся и отвел их к лорду Мормонту, восседавшему на высоком помосте в своем продуваемом всеми сквозняками чертоге.  
  
Лорда Мормонта по виду можно было принять скорее за вождя одичалых, чем за лорда Вестероса. Он был хорошо сложен, закатанные рукава обнажали сильные волосатые руки. У него была густая темная борода, но при этом он был почти лыс. Одежда его была исключительно практичной – шерстяные штаны, зеленый стеганый дублет и серый меховой плащ. Вероятно, он был среди людей Старка в Королевской Гавани, но Джейме не запомнил его, его грубо вырубленное лицо было ему незнакомо.  
  
Джейме прошел через зал, братья следовали за ним. Они остановились напротив лорда Медвежьего Острова, и Джейме склонил голову в ожидании того, что он скажет. В горле у него пересохло. Он не мог не задаться вопросом, слышали ли в этом затерянном краю те песни, которые упоминал Герион.  
  
\- Джейме Ланнистер, - приветствовал его Джорах Мормонт. В его голосе не было откровенного осуждения, но и «сиром» он Джейме не удостоил.  
  
\- Джорах Мормонт, - ответил Джейме, выказывая ровно столько уважения, сколько было отмерено ему. – Насколько мне известно, сир Денис известил вас, что нам может понадобиться ваше гостеприимство на одну ночь. Надеюсь, это приемлемо.  
  
Лорд Мормонт медлил с ответом, и Джейме осознал, что тот просто не понимает, чего от него ожидать. Винить его, впрочем, Джейме не мог. Джорах Мормонт, по крайней мере, повел себя как подобает лорду, а не рассмеялся Джейме в лицо, как сделал бы сам Джейме, окажись он на его месте. Когда Мормонт заговорил, голос его звучал вполне любезно.  
  
\- Мы всегда рады Братьям Ночного Дозора… сир Джейме. Особенно в подобных обстоятельствах. - Он обвел взглядом их небольшой отряд, и Джейме спросил.  
  
\- Вы хотели еще что-то сказать?  
  
\- Я полагал, вас будет больше, чем четверо, - признал Мормонт. – Стылый Берег слывет опасным местом. Не лучше ли было бы отправить больший отряд?  
  
\- Мы бы не смогли нести провизию на все время похода, - пояснил Джейме, - Чем меньше людей, тем меньше ртов. К тому же, наш главный враг – холод. Если он придет по наши души, неважно, сколько нас. От полсотни разведчиков толку будет не больше, чем от четверых.  
  
\- А как же разбойники? Лира утверждает, что видела, по меньшей мере, восьмерых.  
  
Джейме пришлось напомнить себе, что Мормонт переживает о судьбе своей юной кузины, а не пытается их оскорбить.  
  
\- Восемь необученных одичалых в слабой броне и с негодным оружием. Разведчики всегда оказываются в меньшинстве, у нас есть другие преимущества. – Их взгляды встретились, и Джейме спросил. – А где ваша тетушка? Судя по тому, что я о ней слышал, я ожидал, что именно она будет пытать меня расспросами.  
  
Лоб Джораха Мормонта прорезала глубокая морщина.  
  
\- Они с Дейси отправились в Северные Горы. С ними отряд людей, и они собираются помочь Дозору в поисках. Мейдж сама бы отправилась на Стылый Берег, если бы отец не убедил ее, что разбойники с таким же успехом могут оказаться в любом другом месте.  
  
\- Вы, конечно, не вините ее? – спросил Джейме, вспомнив изображение женщины на воротах.  
  
Джорах посмотрел на него, словно подозревая в его словах сарказм.  
  
\- Разумеется, нет. Я просто боюсь за нее. Она скорее погибнет, чем признает, что Али потеряна навсегда. – Голос его осип, и он потер виски. Когда он снова заговорил, слова звучали словно издалека. – Вы все, должно быть, устали с дороги. Я велю человеку проводить вас в ваши комнаты. Надеюсь, вы поужинаете сегодня с нами.

 

Комната, отведенная Джейме, была крохотной и очень просто обставленной, но огонь в очаге уже горел, и Джейме остался ей вполне доволен. Прежде чем слуга ускользнул, Джейме спросил.  
  
\- Могу я попросить приготовить горячую ванну? Мой отец, конечно, никогда не позволил бы воронам распоряжаться под его крышей, но северяне, как я слышал, по крайней мере, сохраняют видимость того, что уважают нас.  
  
Юноша уставился на Джейме, словно тот внезапно начал жонглировать кремовыми пирожными.  _Я говорю, как простолюдин_ , осознал Джейме.  
  
\- Я хочу горячую ванну, - сказал он повелительно, и на этот раз слуга бросился исполнять.  
  
Когда он ушел, Джейме начал раздеваться, встряхивая одежду. Он уже ощущал себя грязным и неухоженным, само путешествие до Медвежьего Острова было испытанием. На то, чтобы добраться до деревни в Северных Горах, где Дозор хранил лодки, у них ушло восемнадцать дней. Еще три дня напролет им пришлось грести, прерываясь лишь на то, чтобы время от времени перетаскивать лодки по льду. Лодки были самые простые, с двумя парами весел, и очень тесные, Джейме возненавидел их всей душой и каждый вечер мечтал сжечь их, чтобы покончить со всей этой греблей. Если бы Манс не заявил, что Клыки Мороза зимой непроходимы, Джейме настоял бы на том, чтобы идти на запад через Воющий Перевал. Тогда он мог бы взять с собой Крапинку. А теперь ему предстояло пешком тащиться через ледяную пустошь, не имея при себе даже лошади, чтобы нести поклажу.  
  
Слуга принес ванну, еще две девушки тащили за ним ведра с водой. Хотя с первого раза воды не хватило даже на то, чтобы наполнить ванну наполовину, Джейме, который жаждал поскорее оказаться в тепле, сразу залез в воду, и краснеющим женщинам пришлось остаток воды выливать на него. Вода, которая лилась ему на плечи, была обжигающе горяча, но ему это и надо было, чтобы прогнать из костей зимний холод.  
  
Джейме улыбнулся служанке, которая передала ему жесткую щетку и кусок мыла, но когда она провела пальцами по его руке и спросила, не нужно ли ему потереть спину, ему сразу расхотелось любезничать.  
  
\- Не нужно, - сказал он почти грубо, - можете идти.  
  
Они ушли, перешептываясь, и Джейме погрузился в быстро остывающую воду. Лучше бы Тирион ничего не говорил ему про Серсею, а то это было слишком похоже на разрешение искать счастья в другом месте. Как будто это оправдывало нарушение клятвы и позволяло ему гоняться за служанками. Жаль, что узы чести не так сильны, как узы любви.  
  
Вымывшись, Джейме, дрожа, принялся одеваться. Кольчугу, вареную кожу, плащ и пояс с ножнами он оставил. Потом он растянулся по-собачьи на медвежьей шкуре перед очагом. Кровать, на его вкус, была слишком далеко от огня. Скорее всего, в ближайшие пару месяцев у него больше не будет ни возможности помыться, ни возможности согреться.  
  
Он не собирался спать, но задремал, глядя на огонь. Ему снился Рейгар, который стоял над младенцем Эйгоном и играл незнакомую Джейме песню. Потом в комнату прокрался вор в плаще, он схватил арфу и со смехом начал играть совсем другую мелодию. Под ее звуки оба принца растаяли, а с ними и комната, и Джейме оказался в септе. Был рассвет, и он стоял на окровавленных коленях перед Мечом Зари. Рядом продолжала звучать песня, которую играл вор в плаще, ее звуки оглушали Джейме.  
  
\- Все рыцари должны проливать кровь, - сказал ему Эртур. – Это печать на нашей преданности.  
  
Под непрекращающиеся звуки музыки Джейме был посвящен в рыцари. У него снова пошла кровь, и вдобавок красное пятно расплывалось на плече, где Рассвет коснулся его. Туника и золотой лев, вышитый над сердцем Джейме, окрасились багрянцем.  
  
Джейме проснулся, в глазах у него стояла пелена. У него было чувство, что он уже видел этот сон. Но подробности стремительно ускользали из его памяти, а стук в дверь окончательно развеял грезу. Сон про упырей был совсем другим, подумал Джейме. Он до сих пор помнил его так ясно, словно все происходило с ним наяву. Джейме пригладил волосы и открыл дверь. Служанка пришла звать его к ужину.  
  
  
Джейме так долго пробыл на Стене, что даже простое угощение привело его в восторг. Им подали жареную оленину с корочкой из трав и чеснока, и к ней луковицы в густой подливе, толченую репу, вареную морковь и зимние ягоды в сливках.  
  
Трапезу с ними делили стюард лорда Мормонта, начальник стражи замка и две девочки. Обе девочки были одеты по-мужски, младшая, Джори, была на пару лет младше, чем Игритт, Лире, бледной, с тусклыми глазами, было около девяти.  
  
Высказав положенные любезности, Джейме наполнил тарелку, но он еще не успел и прикоснуться к еде, как Лира спросил.  
  
\- Вы знаете, кто забрал Али?  
  
\- Мы можем только предполагать, - ответил ей Джейме.  
  
Лира наклонилась вперед.  
  
\- Вы думаете…  
  
\- Лира! - одернул ее Джорах, но девочка перебила его.  
  
\- Разбойники обижают тех, кого крадут? Они же не будут насиловать ее? Ей только одиннадцать!  
  
Джейме поперхнулся толченой репой. Джорах начал вставать из-за стола.  
  
\- Лира, я думаю…  
  
\- Нет, - голос ее звучал мрачно и напряженно. – Я знаю, что случается. Скажите мне правду.  
  
_Ты не захочешь знать правду_ , подумал Джейме. Но лорд Мормонт неохотно кивнул, и девочка обратила уставший взгляд темных глаз на Джейме. Он бы солгал ей, но Джорах все равно узнает. И какой смысл лгать?  _Нам всем приходится взрослеть, рано или поздно_.  
  
С трудом он заставил себя посмотреть в глаза Лире.  
  
\- Среди разбойников есть те, кто не стал бы спать со столь юной девочкой. Есть те, кто не стал бы намеренно причинять боль ребенку. Ее могли похитить для того, чтобы доказать что-то или заработать себе славу. Но среди них есть и те, которым не важен ни возраст, ни все остальное – люди жестокие, грубые и злобные.  
  
\- Как вы думаете, к каким людям она попала? – спросила Лира, широко раскрыв глаза.  
  
\- В письме, которое мы получили, говорилось, что ничего больше не пропало. Значит, разбойники явились сюда именно для того, чтобы похитить девочку из дома Мормонтов. Возможно, чтобы позлить Первого Разведчика, или ими двигали другие цели. Но я не могу ничего сказать, пока мы не знаем, кто ее украл.  
  
Глаза Лиры наполнились слезами. Они тихо спросила.  
  
\- Как вы думаете, куда они увели ее?  
  
У Джейме сердце разрывалось, но он ответил.  
  
\- Этого мы тоже не знаем, леди Лира. Мне жаль.  
  
Лира посмотрела на Джейме так, словно собиралась еще что-то спросить, но вместо этого она сказала.  
  
\- Вы  _должны_  ее найти. Ее забрали, потому что она защищала меня и Джори.  
  
\- Как это вышло? – переспросил Джейме.  
  
\- Наши стражники не ответили на зов, а потом мы увидели людей среди деревьев. Она велела нам бежать, а сама осталась, чтобы они за нами не погнались. – Лира обняла себя руками. – Я не должна была бросать ее, но когда Лира велит что-то сделать…. и….  
  
\- Вы поступили правильно, - попытался Джейме. Он не знал, что еще сказать. Что вообще тут можно было сказать? Он прокашлялся. – Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, но…  
  
\- Поклянитесь! – потребовала Лира.  
  
\- Лира! – вмешался Джорах.  
  
Джейме закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
\- Я клянусь, что выясню, что с ней произошло, и, если не погибну сам, то вернусь и расскажу вам, и приведу ее, если она еще жива. Это все, что я могу сделать.  
  
\- Поклянитесь по-настоящему! – сказала Лира. Из ее глаз текли слезы.  
  
\- Ты не можешь заставить его принести подобную клятву, - сказал Джорах с таким лицом, словно его мучила мигрень. Дозорные смотрели на Джейме. Он не мог прочесть взгляды Блейна и Кейна, но в глазах Неда было ожидание.  
  
\- Все хорошо, - сказал Джейме Джораху. Он медленно поднялся на ноги и, чувствуя себя довольно глупо, обошел вокруг стола и встал на одно колено перед Лирой.  
  
\- Леди Лира, вашу сестру разыскивают и другие братья Дозора. Если они меня не опередят, я узнаю, что с ней случилось. Если она жива, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы спасти ее и вернуть вам. Клянусь в этом моими богами и вашими, клянусь как рыцарь и как брат Ночного Дозора.  
  
Лира долго не сводила с него глаз, потом, наконец, кивнула.  
  
\- Можете встать. Я вам верю.  
  
Вернувшись на свое место, Джейме увидел, что Нед смотрит на него так, будто он вышел из песни. Кейн, впрочем, казалось, с трудом удерживался от смеха, а Блейн, поймав взгляд Джейме, сделал вид, что его тошнит. На лорда Мормонта Джейме не смотрел, ему не хотелось видеть сомнение в его взгляде. Вместо этого он снова перевел взгляд на Лиру и в мыслях обратился к Воину, молясь о том, чтобы ему удалось исполнить свою клятву. Сжав левую руку в кулак так, что кольцо Тормунда впилось в кожу, он попросил о том же и старых богов.  
  
Речь больше не шла о том, чтобы быть рыцарем и добыть себе чести. Джейме всем сердцем и душой искренне желал лишь увидеть лицо Лиры Мормонт, когда вернет ее сестру домой.

 

Снег падал большими пушистыми хлопьями. В других обстоятельствах Али бы подумала, что это красиво, но сейчас она была измучена, у нее все болело, и она так закоченела, что ей казалось, что еще немного, и кости у нее расколются, а кожа растрескается, словно ледяная корка на озере.  
  
На Стылом Берегу, где они провели почти три недели до этого, постоянно мели злые вьюги, они секли и заметали небо. Но пять дней назад они добрались до холмов у подножья Клыков Мороза, а вчера поднялись в горы. Плакальщик называл этот путь Воющим Перевалом. Его люди были недовольны, они говорили, что зимой в Клыках Мороза делать нечего. Но Плакальщик хорошо все спланировал заранее. На второй день в горах, как раз, когда припасы у них почти подошли к концу, он раскопал пещеру, где были укрыты еда и дрова. Он отлично знал все тропы и укрытия на пути, а за день до того, когда словно ниоткуда возникли низкорослые люди с раскрашенными лицами и наточенными зубами, Плакальщик по-дружески и с улыбкой приветствовал их на Старом Наречии, словно давних знакомых. Встреченные одичалые отвели их в сухую теплую пещеру, где горел огонь, и дали им еду. Потом они принялись рисовать мелом на стенах пещеры карты и долго что-то обсуждали с Плакальщиком, показывая руками направление. Тогда-то Али и осознала, насколько хорошо он все продумал.  
  
Она бы хотела остаться и спать дальше в теплой пещере с этими странными одичалыми, но после короткой передышки разбойник из банды Плакальщика пинком разбудил ее и вздернул на ноги. С того момента прошли уже часы, а они ни разу не остановились, чтобы передохнуть. У нее болело все. Ноги сводило от ходьбы, руки и нос закоченели, даже несмотря на все меха, в которые она была укутана. И все тело болело от того, что ее то и дело били, пихали, пинали.  
  
_Могло быть хуже_ , говорила она себе, с трудом переставляя ноги перед собой, снова и снова. Похищая ее, они не подумали, что у нее может быть при себе оружие, а она была слишком напугана и растеряна, чтобы пустить свой кинжал в ход. Поэтому в первую ночь она не спала, раздумывая, не стоит ли попытаться убить Плакальщика. Но она знала, что ее убьют, если она сделает это. Вместо этого она припрятала кинжал. Спустя несколько дней, когда один из разбойников ночью полез к ней, она пырнула его в живот. Уже потом она осознала, что за это они тоже могут ее убить. Но ее не убили. Плакальщик так сильно избил ее, что выбил ей два зуба, и забрал у нее нож, но после этого он оставил ее в покое. Он перерезал горло умирающему и наорал на своих людей, за ней стали тщательно следить, но никто больше не пытался приставать к ней.  
  
Али думала, что некоторым из них она была просто неинтересна. Они казались обычными людьми, не хуже и не лучше других. А вот Плакальщик был другим. Она знала, что он бы был не прочь позабавиться с ней, но после того, как она укусила его, он остерегался ее. Он во всем очень осторожничал. По всей видимости, он хотел, чтобы все прошло гладко, и не собирался давать ей повод добавить ему проблем, особенно теперь, когда их путь пролегал через опасные места, и погода не радовала. Но Али не верила, что это продлится долго.  
  
\- Куда мы идем? – выпалила она. Страх перед тем, что ее ожидало, придал ей смелости. Она уже пробовала как-то спрашивать, но тогда он только велел ей заткнуться, а когда она не смолчала, ударил ее. На этот раз Плакальщик пристально посмотрел на нее, и Али поспешно отвела взгляд. Он злился, когда ему смотрели в глаза.  
  
\- Мы направляемся к королю, - ответил он, - К Ульфу Мрачному.  
  
От дяди Джиора Али знала про Королей-за-Стеной, но это все равно поразило ее.  _И его еще называют Мрачным. Что же это за человек, если даже одичалые зовут его Мрачным_?  
  
\- А что потом? – спросила она.  
  
Плакальщик сегодня был в хорошем настроении. Изредка он бывал в хорошем расположении духа, и тогда он становился общительным, разговорчивым, и Али понимала, почему люди следуют за ним, что они могут находить в нем. Ей это не нравилось. Он переставал выглядеть как отъявленный мерзавец и злодей, как чудовище, с этим своим красным лицом и текущими глазами, и был похож на обычного человека, и у нее на языке вертелись вопросы  _почему?_  и  _как он мог_? Но сегодня это значило, что она получит ответы.  
  
\- Потом я тебя ему подарю, - сказал он с неприятной улыбкой, - и все узнают, что это  _я_  выкрал внучку Первого Разведчика. Обо мне сложат песни! Ну а потом я сделаю все, чтобы Дозор прознал, что ты у короля. И как ты думаешь, кого они пошлют?  
  
Али промолчала.  
  
\- Если мне повезет, - продолжал он, - я буду там и сам прикончу его. Но даже если это сделает кто-то другой, плакать я не стану. –  _Вот и станешь_ , в немой ярости подумала Али.  _Ты же все время плачешь. –_ У Ульфа сотни верных людей, даже Цареубийца не справится со всеми. Не важно, кто проткнет его мечом. Моя слава ко мне вернется, а мальчишка будет кормить ворон. Я, пожалуй, даже отвезу его голову к Стене, славный будет видок, когда я ее насажу на копье.  
  
Он говорил, как человек, вынашивающий давнюю обиду. Али хотелось кричать и плакать. Она же была не при чем. Это было не честно.  
  
Изменит ли что-нибудь, если она скажет ему, что Джейме Ланнистера прозвали Цареубийцей не потому, что он выслеживал и убивал королей? Что он убил только одного, и с той же вероятностью за ней отправят любого другого разведчика? Даже с большей вероятностью отправят другого, потому что он был южанин и клятвопреступник, и разведчик из него, конечно, был никудышный.  
  
С горечью, Али подумала, что ее слова действительно могли повлиять на него. Он мог ее попросту убить как никчемную обузу, если бы счел, что пользы от нее не будет. И все-таки она с трудом удержалась от язвительного ответа. Она не знала, сможет ли ей кто-нибудь помочь, если она попадет в руки короля одичалых. Армию для ее спасения Дозор не отправит, а один человек и впрямь ничего не сделает против сотен одичалых. Если она всю оставшуюся жизнь проведет в плену за Стеной, стоило ли тогда вообще жить?  
  
Но если она умрет, она никогда не попадет домой. Никогда не увидит маму, Дейси, Лиру, Джори, даже Джораха. Али слишком жаждала вернуться домой, чтобы рисковать своей жизнью. Она решила, что послушно пойдет за Плакальщиком, пусть он дарит ее своему королю, она сделает все, что от нее потребуется. Но она вернется домой, рано или поздно. В этом она поклялась себе.

 

Лучи заходящего солнца окрасили заснеженный пейзаж оранжевым. Джейме с братьями устраивались на ночлег.  
  
Уже десять дней они двигались по Стылому Берегу, в основном, через унылую белую пустошь, которая сводила с ума своим однообразием. Мороз был таким сильным, что плевок замерзал на лету, и на открытой местности ледяной ветер пронизывал до костей. Не раз за это время им приходилось прерывать и без того короткий ходовой день, когда у кого-нибудь начинал темнеть нос или пальцы и ноги теряли чувствительность. Тогда они, по возможности, разводили огонь или рыли снежную пещеру, в которой тесно жались друг к другу под сложенными друг на друга плащами. Спали они так же, окопавшись в норе.  
  
Но иногда им попадались и хилые деревца, и скалы, пестревшие мхом, лишайником и золотистой дудочной травой. Однажды они даже наткнулись на целое поле медвежьей ягоды. Вид бледной зелени после того, как они несколько дней подряд смотрели на камни и снег, привел их в восторг, а Нед настоял на том, чтобы поискать ягоды и разразился радостным воплем, когда нашел несколько ягод, задержавшихся на кусте.  
  
Это, пожалуй, самое красивое, и самое ужасное место на всем белом свете, размышлял Джейме, любуясь закатом, заливавшим белое безмолвие. С другой стороны на небе уже взошла луна.  
  
Они устраивали лагерь у подножия холма и, сделав все, что требовалось, Джейме поднялся наверх, чтобы прикинуть, что им готовит грядущий день. Перед ним тянулась все та же белая равнина, но в отдалении он различил каменистый берег и темную кромку моря. Блейн вскоре присоединился к нему.  
  
\- Ты не думаешь, что мы подошли слишком близко к воде? – спросил Блейн.  
  
Чем ближе к морю, тем больше был шанс наткнуться на враждебные кланы, которые промышляли здесь моржовой и тюленьей охотой. Но и уходить далеко они не могли. Они искали клан Великого Моржа, рассчитывая, что тот мог что-то видеть или слышать, его клан постоянно перемещался. Джейме был здесь с Мансом и знал приметы, но он боялся, что если пропустит хоть один знак, то окончательно собьется с пути и потеряет направление. Впрочем, они всегда могли просто свернуть на запад и идти, пока не упрутся в море. А вот если их убьют, тут уже ничего не поправить.  
  
\- Пожалуй, да. Завтра возьмем севернее. – Джейме оторвал взгляд от горизонта и посмотрел на Блейна. – Как настроение?  
  
\- Могло быть лучше, - сухо сказал Блейн. – Хоть это и наш долг – умереть за за девчонку Мормонт, но помирать-то все равно не хочется.  
  
\- Наш долг не умереть за нее, - Дыхание Джейме замерзало у него на губах, - наш долг выжить и спасти ее. Чести нам смерть не принесет. Смерть будет означать неудачу, а я, напротив, намерен преуспеть.  
  
Блейн склонил голову набок, смотря на Джейме. На губах его промелькнула задумчивая улыбка, а потом он рассмеялся.  
  
\- Седьмое пекло, Джейме Ланнистер! Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, когда Кворгил сыграет в ящик, я отдам свой голос за тебя.  
  
Джейме прокашлялся.  
  
\- Маллистер будет решать, кому пойдут наши голоса, так что, боюсь, это пустая угроза.  
  
\- А может, это не угроза, а от чистого сердца,- сказал Блейн.  
  
\- Я замерз, - спохватился Джейме, как будто не мерз постоянно с тех пор, как они покинули Медвежий Остров. – Пошли к остальным.  
  
\- Да ты зарделся весь, - сказал Блейн с восторгом, - Подумать только, лордик, который крутится, как уж на сковородке, когда люди ему говорят, что он мог бы быть лордом.  
  
Джейме молча начал спускаться. Блейн со смехом последовал за ним.  
  
Пещера, которую они выкопали, больше похожая на нору, не была теплой, но в ней было сносно, особенно, когда тощий Эдрик втиснулся между Джейме и Блейном, по-детски уткнувшись лицом в плечо Джейме, а Кейн прижался с другой стороны. Блейну выпал первый дозор, Кейну второй, так что Джейме мог бы наконец выспаться. Но завывающий ветер постоянно будил его, проникая в его сны о Королевской Гавани воплями умирающего.  
  
Когда Джейме в очередной раз проснулся уже на рассвете, он заметил, что Кейн тоже приподнялся и напряженно вслушивается. Джейме приоткрыл рот, чтобы спросить, в чем дело, но в этот момент сам услышал звук, который был едва различим из-за ветра: лай собак.

Их следы на снегу просто нельзя было не заметить, даже если бы их не унюхали собаки. Джейме растолкал Эдрика и Блейна.  
  
\- Вставайте, живо. У нас гости.  
  
\- Будем говорить? – спросил Кейн.  
  
\- Если повезет, заведем новых друзей. – Джейме обратился к остальным, - Хватит пялиться, шевелитесь. Я бы предпочел встретить их на ногах и в приличном виде.  
  
Каким-то чудом им это удалось. Они вылезли из пещеры как раз тогда, когда показались одичалые. Ни моржовых клыков, ни оленьих рогов Джейме не разглядел, как ни надеялся. Это был какой-то другой клан, о котором он ничего не знал. Он насчитал с дюжину одичалых на санях, запряженных огромными собаками на манер колесниц. На каждых санях было по два-три человека. В упряжке было по четыре собаки, и эти собаки были размером с небольшую лошадь.  
  
Двенадцать – это перебор. В других обстоятельствах он бы не боялся, но снег был слишком глубоким и не позволял быстро двигаться, а главное – собаки. Джейме не знал, сколько времени уйдет у такой собаки, которая больше смахивала на лютоволка, на то, чтобы убить человека в кольчуге и коже, сбив его с ног, но подозревал, что смерть от ее зубов будет не из приятных.  
  
Собаки замедлили ход и остановились. Две женщины в мехах и тюленьих шкурах спрыгнули с саней, которые были ближе всего. Они не были высокими, но меха и тюленьи шкуры делали их массивными. Лиц их под капюшонами почти не было видно. Они обменялись какими-то словами на Старом Наречии, потом та, что была слева, повернулась к Джейме и сказала ему что-то на том же языке.  
  
\- Я полагаю, общего языка вы не знаете? – сказал Джейме, лучезарно улыбаясь. Одичалые только молча смотрели на него. Джейме знал от Манса отдельные слова и фразы на Старом Наречии, но вряд ли от них был бы толк. Тем не менее он попытался.  
  
\- Мы не хотим причинить вам вред, - сказал Джейме, надеясь, что произносит слова правильно, как учил его Манс. Только сказав это, он сообразил, что сморозил глупость. У них было двадцать чудовищных собак, чего им было бояться? Женщины оглядели его, потом та, что была справа, спросила что-то. Джейме попытался сложить слова в своей голове. Он догадался, что она спрашивала, что они тут делают, но толку от этого не было, ответить ей он все равно бы не смог.  
  
\- Джейме, - позвал его Нед сдавленно. Но Джейме и сам все видел. Одичалые смотрели на них с явной враждебностью, все были вооружены копьями, и даже собаки скалились, прижав уши. Он попытался вспомнить еще какие-нибудь слова, но на ум ему приходила только всякая ерунда – слова приветствия, прощания, строки из песен. Еще четверо одичалых слезли с саней и подошли ближе. Одна из женщин махнула рукой и что-то пренебрежительно сказала в их адрес, потом крикнула что-то своим приятелям. Голос ее на ветру разнесся громко и резко.  
  
\- Похоже, завести друзей тебе не удалось, - сказал Блейн.  
  
В подтверждение его слов один из копейщиков бросился на них. Джейме увернулся и пырнул одного в живот. Кольчуга спасла его от удара второго, Джейме схватил его копье левой рукой, а правой прикончил. Но когда он повернулся, Кейн уже лежал на земле, и из его горла, дымясь, хлестала кровь, а безоружный Нед пытался уползти от идущего на него одичалого.  
  
Джейме схватил одну из женщин за косу, дернул ее назад и снял ей голову с плеч. Отбросив тело в сторону, он встал перед Недом, и Блейн встал рядом с ним, плечом к плечу, держа лук наготове. Двоих из него он уже уложил.  
  
Собаки, почуяв кровь, зарычали, скаля зубы.  
  
_Мы не справимся с ними_ , подумал Джейме.  _Я должен что-то придумать._  
  
\- Доверьтесь мне, - сказал он братьям.  
  
-Что…. – На Блейна напал еще один копейщик, и он не договорил. Джейме вмешался и остановил его удар, вырвал копье из рук одичалого и ткнул навершием меча тому в лицо.  
  
\- Стоять! – рявкнул он на Старом Наречии. Зашвырнув копье себе за спину, он посмотрел на одичалых. Еще несколько человек спустились с саней, чтобы присоединиться к бою. И тогда Джейме вложил меч в ножны.  
  
Джейме не знал, как сказать то, что он хотел им сказать, но иногда можно было обойтись и без слов. Окоченевшими и неловкими пальцами он расстегнул фибулу, подаренную ему Игритт. Фибулу он крепко зажал в одной руке, а другой скинул с себя плащ. Нед издал какой-то звук, но Джейме не обернулся, он и так знал, что Блейн заставит его молчать.  
  
\- Мы можем… - он поискал в памяти известные ему слова, которые подошли бы, но тщетно. Вместо этого он присел возле одного из убитых одичалых, снял с него толстый меховой плащ и набросил себе на плечи.  
  
\- Нам, - сказал он. – С вами.  
  
Один из мужчин покачал головой и побежал на него. Джейме уклонился от его первого удара, следующим движением он обнажил меч. Второй удар одичалого пришелся ему в бок. Кольчугу он не проткнул, но Джейме, которому мешал тяжелый заплечный мешок и глубокий снег, потерял равновесие и растянулся на снегу, выронив меч. Он схватил нападавшего за ногу и дернул, тот тоже упал, и Джейме, выхватив кинжал, повалился на него и вогнал лезвие ему в глаз, провернув. Одичалый, дернувшись, замер. Джейме с трудом поднялся на ноги.  
  
\- Нам, - прорычал он, - С вами.  
  
Манс как-то сказал ему, что одичалые уважают силу. Памятуя об этом, Джейме заставил себя выпрямиться в полный рост. Из оставшихся четверо были женщины, а мужчины были низкорослыми. Джейме на голову был выше каждого из них, и он знал, каким огромным он выглядит в кольчуге и броне.  
  
Женщина – он подумал, что это та, которая убила Кейна, - приблизилась к нему с поднятыми руками, словно к дикому зверю. Она остановилась в полуметре от него и протянула руку. Джейме отдал ей кинжал. Она продолжала выжидающе смотреть на него, и тогда он вынул из ножен короткий меч, который носил на правом бедре, и отдал его ей, рукоятью вперед. Она кивнула и, покопавшись в снегу, разыскала меч, который он выронил, после чего вернулась к своим саням и закрепила его вещи сверху. Еще двое забрали оружие у Неда и Блейна. Пока они это делали, первая женщина подняла плащ Джейме и набросила его себе на плечи. Вернувшись к нему, она со значением посмотрела на Джейме и произнесла слово, которое он, наконец, узнал и понял.  
  
\- Мой.

 

До селения, находившегося на северо-востоке относительно побережья, они добрались лишь к вечеру, когда солнце уже почти село. Среди снежных хижин бродили олени, копавшие снег в поисках лишайника, тут же, наблюдая за суетящимися вокруг людьми в меховой одежде, вальяжно развалились огромные собаки. Джейме заметил девочек, которые делали наконечники для копий у костра, и двоих мужчин, учивших стаю мохнатых щенков носить небольшие поклажи.  
  
Женщина остановила сани посреди селения и потащила Джейме за руку. Подчиняясь ее лающему приказу, двое мужчин привели Блейна и Неда. Отправив остальных восвояси, она повела Джейме и его братьев к одному из самых больших строений. Чтобы попасть внутрь, им пришлось ползти по проходу, но в самой хижине было просторно, они свободно могли стоять в полный рост. Внутри было тепло и тихо, стены надежно защищали от ветра и шума снаружи. Пол был устлан мехами и шкурами, в углу горела масляная лампа. На куче шкур сидела старуха и сшивала куртку костяной иглой. Она, по-видимому, до этого говорила с двумя седеющими мужчинами, но, заметив их, все трое умолкли и уставились на них в изумлении. Копьеносица стянула свою капюшон, сняла шапку и подошла к старухе, что-то быстро ей говоря и время от времени тыча пальцем в сторону Джейме.  
  
Он только сейчас смог ее толком разглядеть. К его удивлению, по виду ей нельзя было дать больше восемнадцати. У нее были светлые волосы, большой выразительный рот и темные глаза, казавшиеся огромными на лице. Вид у нее был дикий, и Джейме она напомнила Роберта своими размашистыми движениями, громким голосом и тем, как ее было  _слишком много_.  
  
Выслушав ее, старуха жестом велела мужчинам уйти, потом приказала Джейме, Блейну и Неду подойти ближе.  
  
\- Хочу взглянуть на ваши лица, - сказал она.  
  
Джейме выпрямился.  
  
\- Вы знаете Общий язык.  
  
\- Некоторые знают. Торгуем, говорим с людьми с востока. - Она щелкнула пальцами. - Снимите капюшоны и шапки. Хочу видеть, с кем говорю.  
  
Они подчинились. Пока Джейме разматывал шарф, клятая копьеносица подошла ближе, не скрывая своего интереса. У него руки чесались замотаться обратно в шарф, а когда у нее глаза вспыхнули, и она улыбнулась, словно ей достался боевой конь вместо обещанного мула, он пожалел, что не родился уродом.  
  
Старуха отложила шитье и поднялась. Ее лицо было все в морщинах, волосы были белыми, но двигалась она легко. Оно обошла их вокруг, рассматривая и приценяясь, словно они были лошадьми, выставленными на продажу. Наконец, она отступила и указала на девушку.  
  
\- Моя внучка. Серебряная Волчица. Я Великая Волчица, мать клана. Глава семьи. - Она подождала, пока Джейме кивнет, и продолжила. - Твои люди принадлежат тебе, а ты принадлежишь Серебряной. Но Серебряная принадлежит мне, так что вы все тоже принадлежите мне.  
  
Его братьям эти слова явно не пришлись по душе, Джейме кожей ощущал напряжение, повисшее в воздухе. Стараясь говорить спокойно, он переспросил.  
  
\- Что значит, мои братья принадлежат мне?  
  
\- Тебя сюда привела моя внучка, - медленно пояснила она, - а ты привел их. Это понимаешь?  
  
Джейме подумал, что это звучит довольно бредово.  
  
\- А с какой именно целью она меня сюда привела? Я как-то это упустил.  
  
\- Она тебя похитила, - сказала Великая Волчица.  
  
\- Нет, - сказал Джейме. - Нет, нет, это мужчины похищают женщин.  
  
\- На Стылом Берегу любой, кто хочет, берет, если думает, что сможет удержать. Если докажешь, что от тебя есть польза, произнесешь клятву перед богами, будешь мужем. - Она поискала в памяти нужное слово. - Вы обручены.  
  
Джейме зажмурился.  _Все не так плохо_ , подумал он. _Мы живы. Я что-нибудь придумаю_.  
  
Старуха тем временем продолжала говорить, и он открыл глаза, чтобы выслушать остальное.  
  
\- Вы низко в клане. Новые, слабые. Не получаете хорошие вещи. - Она потянула за рукав его стеганого дублета. - Это тем, кто лучше вас. Вам меха и шкуры.  
  
\- Что значит "тем, кто лучше"? - возмутился Джейме. - Уверяю, что любого из....  
  
Она с силой ударила его по лицу. Джейме пошатнулся и едва не упал - не столько от силы удара, сколько от шока. Блейн поддержал его.  
  
\- Не говоришь таким тоном, - сказала она. - Вы умеете обращаться с собаками? Ухаживать за оленями? Охотиться на моржей, тюленей, медведей? Строить снежные дома? Шить одежду?  
  
Джейме, на лице которого разливалась краска, молча буравил ее взглядом. Старуха фыркнула.  
  
\- Ты хорошо машешь мечом, вот и все. Это мало, почти ничего.  
  
Джейме уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь язвительное насчет того, что ее внучке зато его меч явно приглянулся, но Блейн перебил его.  
  
\- Мы все поняли. Так ведь, Джейме?  
  
\- Так, - процедил Джейме сквозь зубы.  
  
\- Хорошо. Не бойтесь. Со временем вы научитесь и будете приносить пользу. - Она подумала немного. - Держитесь тех, кто знает Общий язык. Они вас научат говорить правильно. Помогайте охотиться, ловить рыбу, чинить вещи и делайте, что скажет Серебряная Волчица.  
  
Джейме бросил взгляд на девушку. Она смотрела на них, наморщив лоб, пытаясь разобрать, что они говорят.  
  
\- Мы будем делать все, что от нас потребуется, - сказал он старухе. - Но я бы хотел передать кое-что моей нареченной.  
  
Старуха сузила глаза, но жестом позволила ему продолжать.  
  
\- Вольный народ говорил мне, что мужчина может владеть женщиной, мужчина может владеть ножом, но он не может владеть и тем, и другим одновременно. Это и к женщинам относится. Если эта девушка ко мне пальцем притронется, при первой же возможности я ее изувечу. Быстрой и чистой смерти она от меня не дождется, остаток жизни проведет калекой. Разъясните ей это хорошенько.  
  
Женщина сжала губы.  
  
\- Тебя и твоих братьев убьют. Это того стоит?  
  
\- Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет. Из меня может выйти хороший воин, славный охотник. Может, и муж... когда-нибудь, если со мной хорошо обращаться. Она же меня хочет. Пойдет она на риск лишиться здоровья, своего прекрасного будущего мужа и сильных золотоволосых детей, которых он мог бы ей дать, ради того, чтобы удовлетворить сиюминутную похоть?  
  
Он боялся, что Великая Волчица снова его ударит, и, судя по выражению ее лица, именно это ей и хотелось сделать. Но она передала его слова девушке. Какое-то время они перешептывались, спорили. Серебряная Волчица бросила на Джейме обиженный и озадаченный взгляд, явно не понимая, почему он не горит желанием немедленно сделаться отцом ее детей.  
  
_У тебя на лице кровь моего брата, женщина_ , вертелось у него на языке. Но он смолчал.  
  
Наконец, она встретилась с Джейме взглядом и кивнула. Джейме привалился к стене.  
  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он на Старом Наречии.  
  
Серебряная Волчица только покачала головой в ответ.

 

Недели потянулись бесконечно. Работа была скучной и утомительной, и ей конца не было. Постоянно нужно было следить за собаками и оленями, охотиться, разделывать туши. Дважды за это время они бросали свои снежные хижины и переходили на новые земли, где приходилось заново обустраиваться.  
  
Но к тяжелой работе Джейме быстро привык. С остальным было сложнее. Из почти двух сотен людей на Общем языке говорили лишь семеро. Джейме пытался учить Старое Наречие, но его или перебивали, или игнорировали, а чаще всего просто смеялись над ним, словно он был дурачком. С таким же успехом ему могли просто отрезать язык. Лишенный вдобавок и меча, он чувствовал себя беспомощным, как ребенок.  
  
С его нареченной дела тоже обстояли не лучшим образом. Ее старший брат, которого звали Маленьким Волком, хотя он был самым высоким в семье, знал Общий язык. По его словам, она считала, что он просто лишен мужской силы или евнух. Когда Джейме высказал ей, что он думает по этому поводу, она вытащила костяной нож и указала им на его пах. Не нужно было знать Старое Наречие, чтобы понять, что она угрожала оскопить его собственноручно, если он снова позволит себе так с ней разговаривать. Джейме плюнул ей в лицо. Она бросилась на него, и нож рассек ему руку, когда он попытался загородиться от нее. Он плюхнулся на задницу, не ожидав, что женщина напрыгнет на него, словно дикий зверь, она оседлала его. На нем была толстая меховая куртка, поэтому ее маленький нож рассек только кожу от левого плеча до середины груди, не задев мышцы. Даже после того, как он вывернул ей руку и отнял нож, она кричала, царапалась и кусалась, пока он не сомкнул руки на ее шее. Он душил ее, пока она не потеряла сознание.  
  
Джейме пришлось накладывать швы на руку, грудь и рассеченную губу, а порез над левым глазом воспалился, и его так разнесло, что он ничего не видел этим глазом. Знахарка почистила рану и наложила на нее вонючую мазь, от которой рану жгло огнем, и он опасался, что останется шрам. Великая Волчица отчитала их обоих, но хотя Серебряная Волчица и перестала после этого вслух подвергать сомнению его мужественность, она вовсю распоряжалась им, словно, пытаясь подчеркнуть, что он по-прежнему в ее власти.  
  
У Блейна дела шли не так плохо, его новая роль ему подходила лучше, чем Джейме. Он даже посмеялся, когда Джейме спросил его, как ему дается работа.  
  
\- Как вы думаете, чем, собственно, крестьяне занимаются по жизни, лорд Ланнистер? – спросил он сухо. Но было заметно, что он разочарован и раздражен, и лицо его становилось мрачнее и мрачнее с каждым днем, по мере того, как время шло, а чудесного плана избавления так и не было.  
  
Нед, которому было только шестнадцать, и без того тощий, хирел на глазах. Он был сыном фермера и ничего из того, что от него требовалось, толком не умел, только шить – и то медленно. В отличие от Блейна, который был браконьером, Нед никогда до этого не охотился. Несмотря на свой добрый нрав, учился он медленно. На глазах у Джейме клан принес в жертву каким-то ледяным богам мальчишку, сломавшего ногу на охоте, и он опасался, что Неда тоже убьют, если сочтут бесполезным.  
  
Однажды вечером, когда они ужинали похлебкой из тюленины, Блейн сказал Джейме:  
  
\- Ты так делу не поможешь. Засунь уже свою гордость куда подальше и перестань дуться. Когда я вижу тебе таким несчастным, мне начинает казаться, что все совсем безнадежно.  
  
Той ночью Джейме не мог уснуть. Он лежал между Серебряной Волчицей и братьями. Не до конца зажившие раны на груди и на руке ныли, порез над глазом пульсировал болью, все его тело молило об отдыхе, но спать он не мог. Вместо этого он снова и снова проворачивал слова Блейна в своей голове, смотря на отблески огня, которые играли на стенах снежной хижины.  
  
Наступило утро. За завтраком, состоявшим из соленой рыбы и горького чая, Джейме рассматривал Серебряную Волчицу. Покопавшись в своем скудном запасе слов Старого Наречия, он прочистил горло, чтобы привлечь ее внимание.  
  
\- Я хочу быть друзьями.  
  
Она смотрела на него, словно на сумеречного кота, обнажившего клыки перед нападением. Джейме внезапно осознал, что она его боится. Это было неудивительно. Он угрожал изувечить ее, он едва не задушил ее во время их драки – тогда его остановил лишь страх перед неминуемой расплатой. Но и она так же легко могла убить его – если бы знахарка не вылечила воспалившийся порез у него над глазом, если бы удар ее ножа пришелся точнее, если бы другие раны загноились.  
  
\- Друзьями, - повторила она на Старом Наречии. Ее темные глаза скользнули по его лицу, она нахмурилась. Она сказала что-то, что он не вполне понял, и, видя его замешательство, она повторила раздельно, словно говорила с ребенком.  
  
\- Ты. Я. Не доверяем.  
  
Он коснулся груди, где до сих пор не затянулась рана от ее ножа, и своего опухшего глаза.  
  
\- Это делать больше не будем.  
  
Девушка прищурилась, но осторожно кивнула в знак согласия.  
  
\- Не будем.  
  
Вечером Джейме отвел Неда в сторону.  
  
\- Мы здесь не навечно.  
  
\- Уже целый месяц прошел, - сказал устало Нед.  
  
Джейме положил руку ему на плечо.  
  
\- Если Алисана Мормонт еще жива, она за Стеной уже провела больше времени, чем ты, и ей некому помочь. Ты сможешь продержаться еще немного. Ты же брат Ночного Дозора.  
  
\- А разве мы все еще братья Ночного Дозора? – спросил он Джейме.  
  
\- Конечно, - тихо ответил Джейме. Чтобы их не подслушали, он наклонился к лицу Неда почти вплотную, глаза в глаза. – Я же принес клятву Дозору, и еще одну Лире Мормонт. Ты считаешь меня клятвопреступником?  
  
Парень мог бы припомнить Джейме Эйриса, но вместо этого он быстро замотал головой.  
  
\- Нет, сир.  
  
\- Хороший ответ. – Джейме отпустил его. – Пусть на это уйдет два месяца или пять, да хоть до конца зимы, но я буду жить и узнаю, что случилось с Алисаной Мормонт, а потом вернусь домой.  
  
\- А Блейн? А я? Что будет с нами?  
  
\- Ваша жизнь не в моих руках, - сказал Джейме. – Если хочешь жить, борись.  
  
\- Я очень постараюсь, сир, - сказал Нед с душераздирающей серьезностью.  
  
Джейме через силу улыбнулся ему.  
  
\- Уж постарайся.

 

Манс уже битый час повторял одно и то же, но он все же попытался еще раз.  
  
\- Мы можем попробовать добраться до…  
  
\- Нет, не можем, - устало сказал Куорен. – Ты командуешь разведкой, а не я. Если бы ты действительно считал, что мы сможем добраться до какой-нибудь деревни, ты бы меня не спрашивал, мы бы уже были на пути туда.  
  
\- Ты просто не понимаешь, что Крастер за человек, - настаивал на своем Манс.  
  
\- Если мы не остановимся, мы рискуем погибнуть. – Солнце почти целый день было скрыто за плотной белой завесой, стояло зловещее затишье, предвещавшее снежную бурю, и в воздухе ощущалось приближение сильных холодов, таких, что убивают человека во сне. Погода стремительно портилась. Но Манс был слишком зол и не желал внимать голосу разума.  
  
\- Я бы лучше сдох, - сказал он. Куорен фыркнул, конечно, он ему не поверил. Сказать по правде, если бы Манс был один, он бы продолжил путь. Но он не мог губить Куорена из-за своей гордости.  
  
Жаль, что им помешала погода. Куорену и Мансу редко выпадала возможность отправиться за Стену вместе. Обычно за какой-нибудь похищенной девицей Маллистер не посылал своих лучших разведчиков, тем более в паре, но речь шла о дочери лорда. Впрочем, толку от этого все равно не было, девчонку они так и не нашли. Во всех селениях, где они побывали, от Сумеречной Башни до Кулака Первых Людей, им говорили одно и то же: никто не видел ни разбойников, ни девчонки, никто не видел ничего подозрительного. Манс ожидал чего-то подобного. Если бы разбойники попытались пройти через Теснину или перебраться за Стену, их бы обнаружили многочисленные патрули.  
  
Это означало, что они либо до сих пор скрывались в Северных Горах или в землях Дара, поджидая, когда представится подходящая возможность, либо ушли на Стылый Берег. Когда Манс вспомнил про Стылый Берег, он стал еще мрачнее. Маллистер не должен был посылать туда Джейме. Вообще никого не стоило туда посылать среди зимы, а если и посылать кого-то, то одного Манса. Возможно, Маллистер не хотел терять связи Манса к востоку от Клыков Мороза, у него их было гораздо больше, чем у Джейме, но Манс подозревал, что на самом деле Маллистер просто хотел, чтобы именно Джейме оказался там, где было больше всего шансов напасть на след девицы. Джейме искренне верил, что Маллистер перестал интересоваться его дальнейшей судьбой, но Манс не был таким слепцом. Старик боялся, что Бен Старк получит все то, что в его глазах полагалось Джейме, а тут ему выпал такой шанс вернуть своего любимчика в игру. Джейме мог бы высоко подняться в глазах командования, если бы спас племянницу будущего лорда-командующего. Но Маллистер недооценивал опасность. Все эти лорды и рыцари просто отказывались понимать, что есть угрозы, против которых бесполезны и меч, и хорошо подвешенный язык.  
  
Деревья начали редеть, и впереди показался Замок Крастера, притулившийся на куче чего-то похожего на дерьмо, хотя это, вероятно, была грязь. По двору сновали дочери Крастера – они рубили и носили дрова, заводили животных внутрь. Одна, которой было не больше двенадцать, взглянула на них снизу вверх, потом повернулась и закричала.  
  
\- Вороны! Еще вороны!  
  
_Еще?_  
  
Из дома вышел сам Крастер, в грязном плаще из овчины, Манс заметил, что у него не было одного уха. Он был мрачнее тучи, рот у него кривился. Оглядев их, он выругался.  
  
\- Тоже небось ищете Мормонтово отродье?  
  
\- Кто-то из дозорных сейчас здесь? – спросил Куорен.  
  
\- Из Черного Замка прилетели, - усмехнулся Крастер, - Тебя я знаю, ты из Сумеречной Башни. – Его глаза обратились к Мансу. – А с тобой мы встречались?  
  
\- Встречались разок, - ответил Манс небрежно, - Мне лет четырнадцать было. С тех пор я сюда не наведывался. – То была одна из его первых вылазок, незадолго того, как его отправили в Сумеречную Башню. После того раза он уверился, что возвращаться сюда ему не стоит.  
  
Манс не знал, как Крастер смог узнать его спустя столько лет. Но его глаза сузились, и на лице появилась неприятная ухмылка.  
  
\- А, вороний прихвостень, - сказал он, скалясь. – Не надоел тебе еще рабский ошейник? Хотя говорят, вы с тем золотым лорденком везде летаете вместе, ну прямо голубки. Наверное, поэтому ты среди них и задержался?  
  
Манс заставил себя улыбнуться.  
  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты.  
  
Крастер мерзко усмехнулся, показывая гнилые зубы.  
  
\- Да ты и улыбаешься как раб. Интересно, кто из вас двоих за мужика, а кто за бабу.  
  
\- Мы здесь только, чтобы бурю переждать, - вмешался Куорен, совершенно сбитый с толку этими нападками.  
  
\- Чем собираетесь одарить меня? Просто так я вас кормить не буду. Как насчет этого красивого меча, полукровка?  
  
Мансу стоило огромных усилий удержаться от того, чтобы достать свой новый двуручный меч и вспороть им Крастеру брюхо. Этот клинок был подарком от Тириона в знак признательности. Его рукоять была обмотана мягкой кожей, выкрашенной в насыщенный кроваво-красный цвет, навершием служила белая мраморная ворона с рубиновыми глазами. Даже ножны были прекрасны – черное дерево в черной коже, сверху на них была вырезана ворона с распростертыми крыльями. У Манса не так много было вещей, полученных не от Дозора, и даже они все равно все были черными. Этот меч значил для него больше, чем жизни кое-кого из братьев.  
  
\- Пара дней под крышей меча не стоят, - ответил Манс Крастеру ровным голосом. Он полез в одну из седельных сумок и, покопавшись, достал теплые меховые рукавицы, которые братья надевали поверх перчаток в сильный мороз. Он прихватил лишнюю пару для обмена. - Это соболь.  
  
Крастер повертел их в руках.  
  
\- Они выглядят получше, чем то, что вы, вороны, обычно предлагаете.  
  
\- Король расщедрился, - соврал Манс. Роберт прислал кое-что по мелочи – шапки, перчатки, сапоги, и этого едва хватило, чтобы снарядить разведчиков. Но и от этой малости многие отказались – одни уверяли, что не нуждаются в красивых тряпках, другие считали, что король собирается таким образом прибрать Дозор к рукам или, еще того хуже, что это Джейме пытается подкупом вымостить себе путь наверх.  
  
\- Так уж и быть, сойдет. – Крастер убрал рукавицы под плащ. – Не думай, что я не знаю, что в этом замешан твой лорденыш. У меня одно ухо, но я не глухой, и слышу, что люди говорят. – Он усмехнулся. – Можете переждать бурю, но не троньте моих женщин. Слышишь? Я к тебе обращаюсь, одичалый выродок. Я таких, как ты, хорошо знаю.  
  
\- Да, с полукровками, в которых черная воронья кровь течет, нужна особая осторожность, - согласился Манс. – С такими как мы…. то есть, с такими как я. Просто ничего с собой не можем поделать. Но не бойся, Куорен за мной последит.  
  
Крастер плюнул ему под ноги.  
  
\- Поговори еще, и я вырву твой паршивый язык. – Он повернулся и тяжелой поступью направился к дому. Манс последовал за ним, избегая встречаться взглядом с Куореном.

Внутри Замок Крастера пропах навозом. Вместо пола была мерзлая земля, под ногами крутились собаки. Голая девочка лет двух-трех, заливисто смеясь, гонялась за одной из дворняг, но, когда она пробежала мимо Крастера, он схватил ее за волосы и толкнул так, что она растянулась на земляном полу.  
  
\- Хватит визжать. Найди свою проклятую мать.  
  
Манс наклонился, чтобы помочь ей, но Крастер тут же развернулся и дернул его за руку.  
  
\- Я сказал, не трожь моих женщин, ублюдок.  
  
Перепуганная девочка на четвереньках бросилась прочь. Манса почувствовал, как в черепе у него начинает пульсировать боль.  
  
\- Это же ребенок. Я не знал, что они тоже считаются за женщин.  
  
\- И они считаются, и собаки. – От вони изо рта Крастера Манса чуть не тошнило. – Никогда не знаешь, на что может покуситься выродок.  
  
_Я бы на твою шею покусился_ , подумал Манс, представляя, с каким удовольствием перерезал бы ему глотку и уже ощущая его теплую кровь на своих руках. Он подошел вплотную к Крастеру. Он был выше его на пару дюймов, а броня и зимнее снаряжение придавали ему внушительный вид. Презрительно скривив губы, Манс отодвинул Крастера плечом и прошел мимо него. Крастер что-то проворчал, но не остановил его.  
  
Как и говорил этот бешеный сукин сын, за длинным столом на грубо сколоченной скамье уже сидели трое дозорных. Первым Манс заметил Бенджена Старка. Когда Манс был в Черном Замке, парень был высоким и тощим. Теперь он стал еще выше и еще тоньше, и со своим длинным старковским лицом походил на заморенную голодом лошадь. Рядом с ним сидел Ульмер и какой-то рыцарь из тех, что поддерживали Таргариенов, в плаще с соболиной опушкой и черной кирасе, украшенной гравировкой.  
  
\- Вот, еще двоих поймал, - объявил Крастер. – Теперь целых пять клятых ворон под моей крышей. Вам повезло, что я человек благочестивый и терплю это все, - сказал он с отвращением в голосе. – Мне еще надо сделать кое-что до того, как начнется буря, но мои жены присматривают за вами. Кто будет совать нос не в свои дела, живо останется без носа. - Он пошел прочь, выкрикивая распоряжения своим женам, а Куорен схватил Манса за плечо и зашипел ему в ухо.  
  
\- Я никогда прежде не видел, чтобы он так себя вел. Если хочешь, давай уйдем отсюда.  
  
\- Если бы была возможность укрыться где-то еще, ты бы меня сюда не затащил. Я знал, чего от него ждать.  
  
Бенджену Старку хватило любезности не обращать внимания на поведение Крастера, и его замечание насчет собак он пропустил мимо ушей, хотя Манс знавал братьев, которые охотно присоединились бы к шутке.  
  
\- Мы до сих пор не были знакомы - сказал он Мансу непринужденно. – Я помню, что ты был в Черном Замке пару лет назад. Ты Манс, да?  
  
\- Да. А ты тот самый Старк.  
  
\- Я тебя помню, - встрял Ульмер. – Тебе нравились мои истории, - добавил он, многозначительно посмотрев на своих братьев.  
  
\- Это потому, что ему не приходится слушать их каждый божий день, - сказал рыцарь. Он кивнул Мансу. – Сир Джареми Риккер. Рад встрече. Все говорят, ты лучший разведчик на Стене. – Похвала в его устах прозвучала двусмысленно, таким тоном обычно с шлюхами в Кротовом Городке говорили.  
  
Куорен и так постоянно мотался в Черный Замок к лорду Кворгилу, так что Манс решил, что он в представлении не нуждается. Проигнорировав замечание Риккера, он спросил.  
  
\- Слышали что-нибудь об Али Мормонт?  
  
\- Ни слова, - признался Ульмер. – Зато слышали про очередного короля-за-стеной.  
  
\- Это уже третий что ли? – спросил Куорен.  
  
Старк кивнул.  
  
\- Получается, что так. Тенн, еще один возле Оленьего Рога, и тот, за которым приглядывает сир Джейме.  
  
Сир Джареми покачал головой.  
  
\- Странно все-таки, что они объявились все разом. Я слышал, Цареубийца считает, что одичалые боятся возвращения Иных. Интересно, с чего бы.  
  
\- Даже не представляю, - сказал Манс.  
  
\- Мейстер Эймон полагает, мы не должны сразу отмахиваться от этих слухов, - встрял Ульмер.  
  
\- Эймон стар, - возразил сир Джареми, - и драконы всегда были слишком суеверными. Я знавал человека, который был пажом при дворе лет двадцать назад, и он утверждал, что Эйрис и Рейла поженились только потому, что им какая-то лесная ведьма это велела. Сказала, что ребенок из их рода будет каким-то там спасителем.  
  
Куорен склонил голову набок.  
  
\- У нас в Сумеречной Башне есть человек, который был оруженосцем у Джейхейриса. Он тоже рассказывал про ведьму.  
  
\- А, - фыркнул Манс, - ну да, он считает, что в этой женщина текла кровь детей леса.  
  
\- Ну кем бы она ни была на самом деле, - сказал Риккер, - принц не должен был принимать ее слова так близко к сердцу, это было безумием. И в конце концов она все равно ошиблась, разве не так? Последние из их династии оказались в изгнании в Эссосе, без гроша за душой.  
  
Это заставило Манса задуматься. Если в словах Риккера была хоть толика правды, то пророчество, за которое, по словам Эймона, так цеплялся Рейгар, должно было говорить о Эйгоне или о младшем сыне Эйриса. При этом он оставил принца Эйгона с лишь одним рыцарем Королевской Гвардии, а второго мальчишку вообще никто не охранял. Зато трое рыцарей в Дорне охраняли девицу в одинокой башне. Возможно, он думал, что она ждет ребенка? Но даже на Стене они бы услышали о рождении бастарда и о том, какая судьба его постигла. Даже жаль, что никакого ребенка она не родила. Манса мало занимало пророчество, но ему нравились параллели с историей Баэля.  
  
\- Я согласен с сиром Джареми, - сказал Бенджен Старк. – Мне кажется, Эймон тоже попался на удочку лесной ведьмы. – Он покачал головой, играя желваками. – Он прекрасный мейстер, мудрый, но они все заражены одним и тем же безумием.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, Рейгар похитил вашу сестру из-за пророчества, - догадался Манс, и все сидевшие за столом нахмурились, а Бенджен бросил на него такой ледяной взгляд, словно и впрямь происходил от Королей Зимы, даже с этим своим лошадиным лицом.  
  
\- Да, - мрачно ответил он, - и поэтому, полагаю, ты понимаешь, почему я пока не спешу бросаться выслеживать Иных.  
  
Манс подумал, что при всем при этом Старк все-таки по своей воле оказался на Стене. Что-то же привело его сюда.  
  
В этот момент вернулся Крастер. Водрузившись в кресло во главе стола он объявил.  
  
\- Мои женщины собирают вам ужин. Многого не ждите - сейчас зима, и мне нужно думать о том, как прокормить своих. Но голодными не останетесь.

\- Прими нашу искреннюю благодарность, - сказал сир Джареми.  
  
Куорен, которого ничто не могло отвлечь от исполнения долга, спросил.  
  
\- Крастер, ты уверен, что не слышал ничего, что могло бы помочь нам найти Алисану Мормонт?  
  
\- Я уже сказал этим троим. Я ничего не знаю.  
  
\- Необязательно именно о ней, - вмешался Манс, - может, ты знаешь разбойников, которые что-то затевали, или кого-нибудь, у кого зуб на Первого Разведчика?  
  
\- Я много чего интересного знаю, ворона. Не думай, что я слишком глуп для того, чтобы понимать, что важно, а что нет. – Крастер сузил глаза. – Если девчонку украли с Медвежьего Острова, скорее всего они отправились на Стылый Берег. Думаю, она давно мертва.  
  
_Скорее всего_ , подумал Манс.  _И Джейме с Блейном тоже сложат там головы, гоняясь за ней._ Он решил сменить тему.  
  
\- А что насчет этого нового короля? Слышал о нем что-нибудь?  
  
\- Я человек вольный, до королей мне дела нет.  
  
\- Кое-кто поговаривает, что короли выскакивают как грибы после дождя, потому что Иные вернулись, - попытался зайти с другой стороны Манс, - Говорят, люди волнуются, ищут тех, кто сможет защитить их. Слышал что-нибудь об этом?  
  
Крастер издал не то хрюк, не то всхлип.  
  
\- Меня тошнит от твоих расспросов. Все выспрашиваешь и выспрашиваешь, как образцовая ворона. Им пришлось учить тебя служить или это твоя черная кровь в тебе говорит?  
  
Прежде чем Манс нашел слова, вмешался Бенджен Старк.  
  
\- Нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы нести службу, Крастер.  
  
\- Может, и нет, - сказал Крастер. – Мои жены прислуживают мне, и это хорошо, так и должно быть. А вот прислуживать воронам - дело другое. – Он посмотрел на Манса своими маленькими темными глазками. – До людей разные слухи доходят. Ты знаешь, что случилось с твоей матерью?  
  
\- Да, - ответил Манс сквозь зубы.  
  
\- Она сражалась за тебя, а когда вороны прижали ее, вот тогда она стала умолять. А теперь ты сам убиваешь копьеносиц, оставляешь их детей сиротами. Ну они хотя бы подрастут и смогут отплатить убийцам, а не побратаются с ними. – Он рассмеялся. – Но может они тебя и не так хорошо выучили, а? Как я слышал, ты уже все равно что живешь среди вольного народа. Ты же рано или сорвешь этот плащ, покажешь всем, кто ты на самом деле. Мечтаешь небось пустить воронам кровь?  
  
Дыхание шумело у Манса в ушах, руки у него дрожали. Он молчал. Что бы он ни сказал, кончится это чьей-то смертью.  
  
\- Я мечтаю пусть кровь полукровке.  
  
Он думал, что эти слова сорвались с его губ, и лишь спустя мгновение осознал, что их произнес Куорен.  
  
Крастер, прищурившись, обернулся к Куорену.  
  
\- Что это еще было?  
  
\- Это была угроза, - ответил Куорен ледяным голосом. – Ты не дал нам ни еды, ни питья. Право гостя тебя сейчас не защищает. Нас пятеро, а ты один… не считая толпы женщин, которые, полагаю, жаждут увидеть тебя в могиле так же сильно, как и я.  
  
Крастер вскочил на ноги, он был больше зол, чем напуган.  
  
\- Я всю жизнь помогаю Дозору и ни разу не прогнал разведчика от своих ворот. Вы не такие дураки, чтобы убивать меня, а вот я ничего не потеряю, если избавлюсь от вас. Еще одно слово, и вы все вылетите отсюда.  
  
Кинжал Куорена, быстрый, словно молния, воткнулся в стол в каком-то дюйме от руки Крастера, который так дернулся, что едва не упал в кресло. Потом он расхохотался, и его смех был похож на звук, с которым лошадиное дерьмо плюхается на твердую землю.  
  
\- Это что, должно было напугать меня? Ты только что дал мне в руки оружие. Может, я им и воспользуюсь.  
  
\- Ну да, - сказал Куорен. – Манс не любит убивать безоружных. Еще одно слово ты скажешь о моем брате, и я надеюсь, он воспользуется возможностью перерезать тебе глотку. А в том, что ему это удастся, я не сомневаюсь. Если помнишь, его всю жизнь учили обращению с оружием, а тебя Дозор не принял, сколько твоя мать не умоляла под Стеной. Наверное, уже тогда в тебе была какая-то мерзость, ты, вороний выродок, сношающий собственных дочерей.  
  
Лицо Крастера залила мертвенная бледность, но он ничего не ответил.  
  
\- Уже лучше, - сказал Куорен. - Я бы на твоем месте велел бы поскорее принести нам еду и принять нас как гостей, а то я решу, что ты что-то дурное задумал.  
  
Рука Крастера дернулась к кинжалу.  
  
\- Ты всерьез надумал умереть, ублюдок? – спросил Куорен.  
  
Манс в жизни не видел, чтобы кто-то был в такой ярости.  _Он нас всех убьет_ , подумал он, хотя Крастер был один против них. Его жены притихли и смотрели на происходящее с широко раскрытыми глазами. Он заметил, что одна старалась не всхлипывать, а другая, кажется, улыбалась.  
  
Прошло две-три минуты, прежде чем Крастер, который все это время сидел, протянув руку к кинжалу, уронил ее на стол с глухим звуком и крикнул:  
  
\- Женщины, наши гости проголодались.  
  
\- Благодарю, - Куорен перегнулся через стол, выдернул нож из дерева и потер пальцем дырку, которую он оставил. – За это прошу прощения. – Он толкнул нож по столу обратно к Крастеру. – Еще один подарок от меня. За причиненный ущерб.  
  
\- Я тебе сейчас объясню, куда тебе засунуть этот проклятый нож, - зарычал Крастер с лицом, налитым кровью. – Никто из вас сюда больше ногой не ступит. И остальным воронам передайте. Я не потерплю, чтобы меня в моем доме оскорбляли и поливали грязью.  
  
\- Ты продолжишь дарить свое гостеприимство людям Дозора, - поправил его Куорен, - иначе нам от тебя не будет никакого проку, а у меня не будет причин не расплатиться с тобой за каждое оскорбление, нанесенное моему брату.  
  
Крастер заскрежетал зубами, но когда Куорен замолчал, выжидающе глядя на него, все-таки дернул подбородком, изображая подобие кивка.

Остаток вечера прошел спокойно. Крастер был мрачнее тучи, а дозорные из Черного Замка явно не понимали, как им себя вести. Куорен демонстративно ел и пил, как будто ничего не произошло, но сам не сводил глаз с Крастера, пока тот не отправился спать.  
  
Манс поднялся сразу за ним, он встряхнул свой плащ и расстелил его в отведенном им углу. Вскоре к нему присоединился и Куорен.  
  
\- Возьмешь первый или второй дозор? – спросил Куорен. – На право гостя надеяться было бы не разумно.  
  
Манс лег на спину и уставился в потолок.  
  
-Не было никакой необходимости делать из него врага. Ты что, думал, что я сорвусь и разделаюсь с ним? Я не настолько глуп. Или ты побоялся, что я его послушаю?  
  
Куорен сел рядом с ним, скрестив ноги, прямой, как копье.  
  
\- Спи, я покараулю первым.  
  
\- Не смей игнорировать меня, - сказал Манс.  
  
\- Не смей оскорблять меня, - выплюнул в ответ Куорен.  
  
\- А что, я не прав? Каждый раз, когда я возвращаюсь из разведки, ты вздыхаешь с облегчением. Ты, как и Крастер, думаешь, что это вопрос времени, что рано или поздно я смоюсь и сделаюсь наконец настоящим одичалым. – Сказав это, он отвернулся, чтобы Куорен не видел его лица. – Я не должен был этого говорить. Это было несправедливо. Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, и я не раз давал тебе повод усомниться во мне. Забудь, что я вообще это сказал.  
  
\- Что я должен был сделать, по-твоему? – тихо спросил Куорен.  
  
_Ты ничего не мог сделать_ , подумал Манс. Дозорные из Черного Замка весь вечер бросали на Манса косые взгляды. Слова Крастера посеяли сомнение, недоверие пустило корни. Еще меньше Мансу нравилось то, что мерзость, исходившая от Крастера, втерлась в их лица. Он чувствовал себя грязным, ему хотелось щелочью выжечь эту грязь со своей кожи.  
Но вины Куорена в этом не было. Он сделал все, о чем Манс мог бы просить, и гораздо больше, чем он ожидал - Куорен поступил наперекор тому, что диктовали ему долг, разум и честь. Чем больше Манс думал об этом, тем сильнее ему начинало казаться, что у Куорена вообще не было никаких причин так вести себя. Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, можно было бы сказать, что он просто вышел из себя. Но Куорен никогда не выходит из себя. За все те годы, что Манс знал его, он никогда не срывался.  
  
До сегодняшнего дня.  
  
В горле у Манса саднило, и ему казалось, что он задыхается.  
  
\- Ты все правильно сделал, - сказал хрипло Манс. Он вспомнил слова, которые Куорен бросил в лицо Крастеру, и из его груди вырвался сдавленный смешок. – Спасибо тебе.  
  
\- Я назвал его вороньим выродком, чтобы разозлить, - добавил Куорен, словно извиняясь. Как будто это  _его_  слова так подействовали на Манса.  
  
\- Я так и понял, - сказал Манс. Решив, что он и так уже слишком расчувствовался, а Куорена дальнейшее проявление эмоций так и вовсе сломает, он плотно сжал веки и притворился, что спит. Под звуки домашней возни Манс скоро и в самом деле задремал.  
  
Его разбудил шепот. Было темно, и он с напряжением щурился в темноту, пока не различил девушку, которая наклонилась к Куорену. Ей было лет шестнадцать или семнадцать, и в темноте она выглядела довольно хорошенькой, несмотря на грязь и лохмотья, в которые она была одета.  
  
\- …того же замка, что и Цареубийца, - говорила она.  _Серьезно?_  - подумал Манс. – Он показался мне… хорошим, когда был здесь в последний раз. –  _Нет, серьезно?_  - снова подумал Манс, жалея, что не видит сейчас лицо Куорена. Боги, единственным словом, которое годилось для описания Джейме меньше, чем х _ороший_ , было разве что  _скромный_. – Он улыбался мне и пожалел меня, когда тетки на меня принялись ворчать. – Она заговорила еще тише. – Поэтому передай ему от меня чтобы он  _никогда_  сюда не возвращался.  
  
Вот этого Манс не ожидал. Это уже не было забавно и смешно, это было странно. Он нахмурился.  
  
\- Я не понимаю, - прошептал в ответ Куорен.  
  
\- Крастер его не любит, - сказал она. – Но не так, как не любит вас. Это все его боги. Он говорит, что они злятся из-за Цареубийцы.  
  
\- Старые боги? – спросил Куорен.  
  
\- Другие.  
  
Когда Куорен попытался еще что-то сказать, она зажала ему рот ладонью, и Манс чуть не расхохотался.  
  
\- Не важно. Но они жестокие боги. Они забирают наших сыновей. Скажи Цареубийце, чтобы он никогда, никогда не возвращался. Обещай мне.  
  
Куорен наклонил голову. Девушка убрала руку, и он смог сказать словами.  
  
\- Обещаю.  
  
Она кивнула и исчезла в темноте, тихая, как тень. Манс уставился ей вслед, потом посмотрел на Куорена, их взгляды встретились. Куорен был так же сбит с толку, как и он сам. Крастер не видел Джейме в глаза более двух лет, при этом он его помнил, он знал, что Джейме и Манс были друзьями, он подозревал, что Джейме вкладывается в Дозор. Вначале это не показалось им странным, но если подумать… С чего бы Крастер уделял столько внимания какому-то разведчику?  
  
Еще интереснее, что за богов он чтит, и какое им дело до Джейме Ланнистера?

 

Шла шестая неделя пребывания Джейме в клане, когда разразилась ледяная буря. Укрывшись в снежных домах вместе с собаками, одичалые молились богам, повелевающим снегом и льдом, чтобы те сохранили оленей. Охотиться было нельзя, никто не знал, как долго продлится буря, поэтому еды выдавали вдвое меньше обычного. Джейме, конечно, предпочел бы сидеть в своем углу с Блейном и Недом, но вместо этого он проводил почти все время с Серебряной Волчицей, пытаясь наладить с ней отношения и добиться доверия. Часто им приходилось прибегать к помощи Маленького Волка, который переводил их слова друг другу, но результат того стоил, его старания приносили плоды. Серебряная рассказывала ему истории о своих родных, которых Джейме так и не научился различать, сколько ни пытался, о мужчинах, женой которых она подумывала стать – один попытался украсть ее и так позорно провалил всё, что она сама убила его, а другой погиб на охоте. Рассказывала о том, как убила своего первого медведя, как одолела сразу троих мужчин в схватке с кланом Ледяной Реки.  
  
\- Они людоеды, - сообщила она Джейме, презрительно скривившись, - Дикари.  
  
_А ведь мы могли попасть к ним_ , подумал Джейме. Можно считать, что им действительно повезло.  
  
Иногда Серебряная переводила разговор на Джейме. Она никогда не видела Стену, вообще никогда не была за пределами Стылого Берега. Ни она, ни Маленький Волк не верили половине того, что рассказывал им Джейме. Они отказывались понимать, что он вырос в замке, вырубленном в скале, хотя ему почти удалось убедить их, что на свете существовал город, в котором жили почти полмиллиона человек. И они завороженно слушали, когда он описывал пышно цветущие сады, в которых ветви деревьев клонились от тяжести плодов, теплое море, в котором можно было плавать, и мужчин, которые облачались в доспехи и сражались толпам на потеху.  
  
\- Почему женщины не сражаются? – спросил его Маленький Волк.  
  
\- Их не учат сражаться, - ответил Джейме. – Считается, что они ведут свой бой на родильном ложе.  
  
Когда Маленький Волк перевел его слова, на лице Серебряной Волчицы появилось такое отвращение, как будто он ей только что ложку дерьма скормил. Джейме, не сдержавшись, расхохотался, к нему присоединился и ее брат. Она пробурчала что-то грозно, но по голосу было понятно, что грозится она не всерьез.  
  
Той ночью, когда они лежали бок о бок под шкурами, она потянулась к нему. У Джейме было искушение отвернуться и притвориться спящим, но он заставил себя повернуться к ней и взглянуть ей в глаза. Она прошептала что-то, и он уловил слова «почему», «нет» и «хочешь». Он поежился. Он знал, что его поведение оскорбительно, как если бы он взял в жены женщину на юге и публично объявил, что не будет делить с ней постель. Да и глупо было настаивать на своем, рискуя из-за этого жизнью своих братьев. Она уже не так пугала его, и он полагал, что это может быть даже приятно - насколько вообще приятно может быть спать с малознакомой женщиной в хижине, полной народу. Но он не мог переступить через то, что она владеет им, что в ее глазах он принадлежит ей, словно раб или скот.  
  
Джейме сам с трудом понимал, почему нет, тем более он не мог бы выразить это на Старом Наречии. Поэтому он сказал то, что было проще объяснить – и это тоже было правдой.  
  
\- Я сказал… -  _Клятву, обет, обещание_  – всех этих слов он не знал, - я сказал моим богам, что не буду спать с женщинами.  
  
Она наморщила нос.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Все вороны говорят. Мы должны. – Он потер рукой заживающий рубец над глазом. – Я не хочу, чтобы мое слово не имело силы. Понимаешь?  
  
\- Да, - ответила она, хотя по ее лицу было очевидно, что она не понимает.  
  
\- Мне нужно время. Мне нужно… - Джейме откинулся на спину и уставился на ледяной потолок над головой. – Это… -  _Сложно. Непонятно_. Он слишком устал, чтобы пытаться уложить это в слова чужого языка, и слишком хорошо понимал, как глупо это все звучит.  
  
Она коснулась ладонью его щеки, и он сжал зубы, чтобы не отпрянуть от нее. Она медленно провела пальцами по его щеке, спустившись к шее и задержавшись там, где колотилось сердце. Джейме замер, и Серебряная Волчица, приподнявшись на локте, склонилась над ним. Не отрывая от него глаз, она провела по его подбородку.  
  
\- Бояться, - сказала она, и он подумал, что это приказ, но когда она взяла его лицо в ладони, он понял, что она чувствует его страх. Она повернула его лицо так, что их глаза встретились. – Не надо. – Когда он не ответил, она сказала, медленно, разделяя каждое слово, чтобы он понял. – Не нужно бояться. Понимаешь?  
  
\- Понимаю, - сказал мягко Джейме.  
  
Довольная, она снова легла, прижимаясь плечом к его плечу.  
  
Это была первая ночь с тех пор, как его похитили, когда он спал спокойно.

 

Спустя пару недель Серебряная велела Джейме отправиться вместе с ней на моржовую охоту. Неда Джейме оставил с Великой Волчицей, но Блейн пожелал присоединиться к ним, охота ему нравилась больше, чем утомительная работа в деревне. Они вдвоем помогали Серебряной управляться с санями из моржовой кости.  
  
Джейме уже примерно представлял, какие команды знали собаки, умел надевать и снимать упряжь, мог их успокоить - это было первым, чему им пришлось научиться в клане. Он думал, если бы ему удалось украсть еду и оружие, незаметно снарядить сани и вывести своих братьев, они смогли бы передвигаться на собачьей упряжке. Но они спали вместе с семьей Великой Волчицы и их собаками, и выбраться незаметно было невозможно. К тому же, собаки и сани ценились даже больше, чем люди. Украв их, они бы навлекли на себя погоню, и на этот раз их бы уже не стали щадить. Он прикидывал, как еще они могли бы сбежать, бескрайние безлюдные просторы вокруг располагали к подобным размышлениям, но так ничего и не придумал. Они не могли уйти незамеченными втроем, и они не могли унести с собой столько еды, чтобы пересечь Стылый Берег. Их должны были отпустить по своей воле. Или так, или им предстояло торчать на Стылом Берегу долгие месяцы, пока их не разыщет Манс или пока не кончится зима и клан не соберется торговать на востоке, тогда Джейме мог бы попытаться присоединиться к одному из торговых караванов. Если бы он хоть знал, что Манс или Куорен нашли девочку, он бы как-нибудь это перетерпел. На данный же момент выходило, что они не справились со своим заданием, и вероятность того, что они добьются успеха, таяла с каждым днем.  
  
Джейме велел себе не думать об этом. Он не мог позволить себе слишком много размышлять о будущем, ему нельзя было отчаиваться.  
  
В тот вечер они устроили лагерь возле скальной гряды, и Серебряная сидела, прислонившись плечом к плечу Джейме, и показывала ему знакомые созвездия, время от время прибегая к помощи Маленького Волка. Когда попадалось созвездие, которое они оба знали, она широко улыбалась. Они нашли Лунную Деву и Сумеречного Кота, и Манс как-то показал Джейме Ледяного Дракона, но когда Серебряная показала Джейме Меч Зари, он и сам не удержался от улыбки.  
  
Маленький Волк застонал, когда Джейме и Серебряная Волчица в очередной раз заставили его переводить. Джейме рассказал им про Звездопад, Рассвет и рыцарей из дома Дейнов, и они с его нареченной вместе пытались понять, как отзвуки этой истории могли оказаться на Стылом Берегу. Серебряная Волчица считала, что Первые Люди знали это созвездие еще до того, как была построена Стена, а Джейме думал, что история могла просочиться позже, как просочился Общий язык. Наконец Маленький Волк не выдержал и, воздев руки горе, заявил, что отправляется спать. Они остались без переводчика, и на этом их жаркий спор был окончен.  
  
Позже, когда они легли спать, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, чтобы было теплее, Джейме смотрел на копьеносицу, которая лежала так близко к нему, что ее волосы касались его щеки, и думал, как это могло бы быть - не с Серсеей, а с кем-то другим. Когда он поймал себя на этой мысли, он чуть не рассмеялся вслух. Эта женщина убила Кейна. Похитила Джейме. Набросилась на него с ножом. Но ведь и Джейме тоже убил людей из ее клана, людей, с которыми она была в родстве. А если бы она не похитила его, и он, и его братья были бы давно мертвы. Он едва не задушил ее. Они давно сравняли счеты. Но все равно это было попросту смехотворно – то, что он мог желать странного вида дикарку, которая похитила его, потому что он убил ее родных и доказал этим, что он хороший воин _._  
  
_С тех пор, как я был с Серсеей_ , прошло уже шесть лет, подумал Джейме.  _Хорошо еще, что я не возжелал ее бабку_.  
  
Вздохнув, он отвернулся от нее и подвинулся ближе к Блейну.

 

Через два дня они были у моря. Хоть Маленький Волк и говорил, что они изредка находили моржей на берегу, те оба раза, что Джейме участвовал в охоте, моржи мостились на плавучих льдинах, и в этот раз было то же самое. Охотники подплывали к льдинам на простеньких лодчонках и бросали гарпуны с приделанными к ним пузырями из тюленьих шкур. Пузыри всплывали на поверхность, когда добыча тонула, это позволяло не терять ее в воде.  
  
Джейме мало приятного находил в жизни на Стылом Берегу. Огромных собак он не любил и побаивался, пасти оленей было скучно, охоту на тюленей, когда приходилось часами сидеть возле дыр во льду и ждать, пока кто-нибудь вылезет, он ненавидел всей душой. Но вот моржовая охота ему нравилась – нравилось бросать гарпун, нравилось, как огромные неповоротливые звери перетаскивали свои жирные туши по льду и бросались в море, где они сразу становились грациозными и опасными.  
  
В этот день они убили трех, по моржу на каждые сани. После того, как тяжелые туши были вытащены на берег, они принялись разделывать их. Одни осторожно снимали шкуры и мыли их в ледяной соленой воде, другие рубили, резали и укладывали мясо. Моржовые клыки шли на изготовление ножей, и Джейме не смог удержаться от смеха, когда Серебряная Волчица взяла два клыка и, смеясь, приложила их к своей шапке, подражая людям из клана Великого Моржа.  
  
Они быстро покончили с разделкой туш, еще даже солнце не село, когда они собрались уходить. И тут вдруг заволновались собаки. Один из вожаков повернул голову и залаял, и другие тут же присоединились. Все тут же прекратили работу.  
  
\- Враги, - крикнула Серебряная Волчица Джейме, озираясь по сторонам. Вглядевшись, Джейме различил фигуры в отдалении.  
  
\- Кто они? – спросил он.  
  
\- Люди Ледяной Реки, - прорычала Серебряная Волчица.  
  
_Те самые, которых эти дикари считают настоящими дикарями_ , подумал Джейме.  _Как мило_.  
  
Блейн взглянул на Джейме, и Джейме знал, о чем тот сейчас думает. Если Серебряная погибнет, смогут ли они уйти? Если они помогут людям Ледяной Реки, может, с ними им больше повезет? Но в клане оставался Нед.  
  
Самым неприятным было то, что Джейме ничего не имел против этих людей Ледяной Реки. Он не знал их, не знал, почему они нападают. Может, вина лежала на клане Серебряной Волчицы. А может, два клана просто враждовали, потому что так повелось. Это было нелепо и бессмысленно, и он с удивлением понял, что лучше всего вообще остался бы в стороне. Но он знал людей из клана Великой Волчицы, охотился и работал бок о бок с ними. Если забыть о том, что они были практически пленниками, его симпатии были всецело на их стороне.  
  
\- Мы с людьми со Стылого Берега, - сказал Джейме Блейну, и они оба достали копья.  
  
Обе враждующие стороны понеслись друг на друга. Серебряная сняла упряжь с собак, выкрикивая команды, и сама тоже присоединилась к стычке. Рычание, крики, ругань сошедшихся воинов перебивали постоянные завывания ветра. Одичалые сражались с охотой, но не слишком успешно. И Джейме, и Блейн, который держался рядом с ним, легко и быстро расправились со своими противниками, прикончив последнего, Джеме оглядел поле боя и увидел, что в живых остались лишь несколько людей Ледяной Реки, но о том, чтобы сдаться, речи явно не шло. На глазах Джейме Серебряная подтянула к себе одного и одним ударом перерезала ему глотку, потом отбросила умирающего ногой. Джейме отвернулся, и его взгляд упал на ее брата, который, смеясь, сражался с противником, явно ему уступающим. Но Маленький Волк не смотрел по сторонам и не заметил одичалого, который сумел подняться на ноги, держась за рану на животе. Зная, что его окрик может отвлечь Маленького Волка и дать преимущество его врагу, Джейме побежал через поле боя, по теплым еще телам. Его копье вошло в спину одичалого как раз в тот момент, когда тот замахнулся. Маленький Волк прикончил своего врага и дернулся, когда за его спиной прямо рядом с ним рухнул на землю второй одичалый. Когда он увидел, что Джейме выдергивает свое копье из трупа, его глаза округлились.  
  
Это был последний. Из людей Стылого Берега в живых остались семеро, считая Блейна и Джейме, с другой стороны погибло шестнадцать. Собаки обнюхивали тела, у одной в зубах уже была чья-то рука, выжившие быстро обирали погибших. Маленький Волк, нахмурившись, смотрел на Джейме, желваки на его скулах двигались, словно он подыскивал слова.  
  
Наконец Серебряная Волчица крикнула что-то и показала на темнеющее небо. Джейме понял ее и без слов: надо торопиться, ночь близко. Маленький Волк схватил Блейна и еще одного из уцелевших, и они стали собирать тела в кучу.  
  
\- Помогай с собаками, - крикнула Джейме Серебряная Волчица.  
  
Джейме подрастерял уверенность в обращении с этими зверюгами, когда увидел тела, из которых были вырваны куски мяса, но он позвал на Старом Наречии тех, что были ближе. Они подняли головы и потрусили к нему. Несмотря на свой размер и мощь, двигались они почти грациозно. Джейме помог Серебряной Волчице надеть на них упряжь, стараясь не обращать внимания то, что их морды были измазаны кровью. Одна из собак, та, что была помладше, радостно завиляла хвостом и вывалила язык.  
  
\- Вот поэтому я предпочитаю лошадей, - сказал ей Джейме. – Лошадей или кошек. – Но собака выглядела такой гордой и довольной собой, что Джейме все равно потрепал ее по голове. К тому моменту, как он закончил, Маленький Волк уже поджег сложенные в кучу тела, запахло паленым волосом и одеждой. Джейме слишком устал, чтобы сражаться с собственными призраками, поэтому он старался не дышать глубоко, пока они не отъехали достаточно далеко, чтобы запах перестал чувствоваться.  
  
Он не заметил никакой перемены, пока они не вернулись в деревню. Серебряная Волчица и Маленький Волк ушли, чтобы рассказать Великой Волчице о нападении, а Джейме проверил, как Нед, и принялся вместе с остальными разгружать сани и убирать мясо и снаряжение. Когда они закончили, появились Серебряная Волчица и ее брат. Они отвели Джейме в сторону, туда, где деревня заканчивалась, и начинались бескрайние снежные просторы, по которым бродили олени.  
  
\- Ты и твой брат хорошо сражались, - сказал Маленький Волк. – Ты спас мне жизнь.  
  
\- Ты был неосторожен, - сказал Джейме прежде, чем догадался прикусить язык. Но Маленький Волк только рассмеялся.  
  
\- Все равно, - он поправил свою меховую рукавицу с неуверенным видом. – Я у тебя в долгу.  
  
Лицо Джейме ничего не выражало. Долги бывали разные, и он не знал, как эти люди смотрят на подобные вещи. Маленький Волк вполне мог вести речь о лишней миске похлебки.  _Он не стал бы уводить меня ради миски похлебки_ , подумал Джейме, но быстро отбросил эти мысли, он не хотел надеяться понапрасну.  
  
\- Моя сестра говорит, что ты держишь обеты, которые принес, когда был вороной, – сказал Маленкий Волк. – Ты бы вернулся на Стену, если бы мог?  
  
Джейме посмотрел вдаль, через Стылый Берег. Он скучал по Сумеречной Башне, скучал так сильно, что эта боль была почти телесной.  
  
\- Не на Стену, - заставил он себя сказать. – Когда вы на нас наткнулись, мы искали кое-кого.  
  
Серебряная потянула брата за рукав, и она перевел ей слова Джейме. Она нахмурилась.  
  
\- Кого?  
  
\- Девочку, - ответил Джейме. – Ее похитили с Медвежьего Острова. Знаете его?  
  
Она кивнула.  
  
\- Мы должны…. – Джейме перешел на Общий язык, глядя на Маленького Волка. – Мы должны вернуть ее домой.  
  
\- Не должны, - сказал Маленький Волк. – Если украдена, то украдена.  
  
\- Тебе или твоей сестре не пришлось бы по душе, если бы вас украл клан Ледяной Реки, ведь так? –Он спросил наугад, но его слова попали в цель, потому что Маленький Волк посмотрел на него так, словно он сказал какую-то мерзость. – На Медвежьем Острове к разбойникам относятся так же. Ее не просто украли, ее украли злейшие враги.  
  
\- Она не может сама спастись?  
  
\- Ей одиннадцать лет.  
  
Маленький Волк нахмурился. Джейме посмотрел на него, забыв, что решил ни на что не надеяться.  
  
\- Ее, возможно, уже нет в живых. Но если бы мы с братьями могли взять сани и немного еды…  
  
\- Мы не можем дать вам сани, - оборвал его Маленький Волк, и сердце Джейме оборвалось. Он испугался, что сказал слишком много и что теперь вообще ничего не получит. Но Маленький Волк продолжал. – Серебряная Волчица и я отвезем вас в горы. Я торговал с людьми, которые живут там. Мы поговорим с ними и узнаем, известно ли им что-нибудь о девочке. Потом вы отправитесь за ней или на Стену, а мы вернемся домой.  
  
Джейме просто уставился на него, не веря его словам, и Маленький Волк добавил, пожав плечами.  
  
\- Если бы не вы, я бы погиб. Мы все могли умереть. Мы могли потерять собак и сани.  
  
\- И твоя сестра согласна на это? - спросил Джейме натянутым голосом.  
  
\- Это не мое дело, - сказал он, но ты не дал ей того, что она хотела. Если бы ты взял ее в жены и подарил ей детей, все было бы иначе. Но так не получилось.  
  
Джейме повернулся к ней, и она склонила набок голову, потом сказала что-то брату, а он сказал Джейме:  
  
\- Ты не собираешься оставаться. Если мы тебя не отведем, ты рано или поздно уйдешь сам. Моя сестра не глупа и не хочет цепляться за то, что не может удержать. – Он сурово посмотрел на Джейме и добавил уже от себя. – Ты слепой. Она была бы хорошей женой.  
  
\- Оставшись, я нарушил бы сразу два обещания, - сказал Джейме. – Зачем ей муж, который не умеет держать свое слово?  
  
С этим никто не стал спорить. Первые Люди относились к подобным вещам серьезнее, чем многие рыцари.  
  
Вскоре Джейме оставил их, чтобы поделиться доброй вестью со своими братьями. Он и не подозревал, как силен в нем был страх все это время. Теперь, когда страха не стало, он радовался, как ребенок. Они были свободны. И хотя им предстоял сложный и опасный путь, впервые за два месяца они хоть немного приблизились к возвращению домой.

> 


	10. Темные глубины II

Али полдня рубила дрова, и теперь у нее болели руки, а когда она, заходя в дом, стянула перчатки, то увидела, что кончики пальцев совсем побелели. По мере того, как тепло возвращалось к ней, болезненное покалывание усиливалось. Она направилась к котлу, который висел над одним из очагов, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль, взяла миску, налила себе суп и села в конец стола в дальнем углу.  
  
Али поискала глазами Плакальщика, но не нашла его, и ее взгляд обратился к Ульфу Мрачному. Он сидел со своими людьми за высоким столом, мужчины и копьеносицы перебрасывались шутками и рассказывали похабные истории, но Ульф молчал.  
  
Когда Али еще не знала Ульфа, она иногда думала, что, может быть, его прозвали Мрачным в шутку, как Торгольда Толлета. Торгольд Толлет был воином Андалов, и он даже на битву шел смеясь. Но Ульф оказался человеком угрюмым и суровым. К своему королевскому званию он относился очень серьезно. Глаза у него были бледно серые, и он был похож на Русе Болтона, которого Али видела в Винтерфелле, когда мать взяла ее и Дейси с собой, чтобы представить лорду Эддарду. С той лишь разницей, что Русе Болтон казался хитрым и умным, а Ульф только думал, что он хитрый и умный. Но все равно он был не таким ужасным, как Плакальщик. Он даже отказался, когда Плакальщик предложил ему взять Али в жены. «Какой мне прок с жены, которая не сможет дать мне сыновей?», - сказал он. – «Когда подрастет, я женюсь на ней. Пока пусть бьет поклоны, плачет, и что там еще эти леди делают».  
  
Он наградил Плакальщика, а потом позвал одну из своих сестер и велел ей увести Али. У него были две сестры, и теперь они присматривали за Али. Они тоже не были ужасными. У одной из них были две дочки, с которыми она была ласкова и приветлива. Но с Али они обращались как с собакой. «Иди сюда», - говорили они, или «подай» или «наруби дров». Иногда Али хотелось возмутиться, но слова не шли на язык. После Плакальщика она знала, что есть вещи и похуже подобного обращения.  
  
Сам Плакальщик оставался поблизости. Он был при Ульфе чем-то вроде домашнего рыцаря или наемника. Время от времени Ульф отправлял его куда-нибудь, а спустя несколько недель он возвращался, иногда он приносил с собой головы или украденное добро. Головы Ульф любил. Он насаживал их на колья вокруг деревни. Сейчас была зима, и они не гнили, а замерзали.  
  
Али решила, что сбежит до того, как головы оттают. Если никто за ней не придет, она сама уйдет, когда головы начнут вонять. Дольше тянуть она опасалась. Ее лунная кровь могла прийти в любой момент, и тогда Ульф мог решить, что она уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы стать его женой. А если это случится до весны, она все равно уйдет, до того, как кто-нибудь узнает. Она, наверное, погибнет, в любом случае, но это все равно было лучше, чем становиться женой какого-то мрачного короля одичалых и рожать ему детей.  
  
Доев суп, Али поднялась и вышла. Она бы с удовольствием посидела в тепле, но среди толпы одичалых ей было неуютно.  
  
Деревня была довольно большой, но состояла в основном из хаотично разбросанных хижин. Даже спустя два месяца Али иногда терялась среди них. Но она хорошо знала дорогу к древнему чардреву, и сейчас ноги сами понесли ее туда. Поляна, на которой росло чардрево, была за пределами деревни, и она часто ходила туда не только, чтобы поговорить с богами, но еще и за тем, чтобы просто побыть одной, подальше от одичалых. Тут ей дышалось свободнее.  
  
Али села на бревно возле сердце-дерева, разглядывая лицо.  _Оно ведь похоже на Плакальщика_ , подумала она,  _глаза вечно красные и плачут, и руки в крови_. Но рядом с ним она не боялась. Мысль о том, что, возможно, ее сестры или мать где-то на Медвежьем Острове сейчас тоже молятся перед сердце-деревом о ее возвращении и тоже смотрят на грустное красное лицо, дарила ей утешение и успокаивала ее.  
  
Дейси чаще других ходила в богорощу, она любила тишину и покой. Мать часто шутила, что не знает, откуда Дейси такая взялась – такая высокая, такая красивая - и немного стеснительная. Али представила, что Дейси сейчас стоит рядом с ней. «Не нужно все время куда-то торопиться и суетиться, маленькая Медведица», - сказала бы она Али своим мягким голосом. – «Ты просто замри и послушай, что тебе скажут боги».  
  
Али стала слушать - и услышала, как снег хрустит под ногами. Обернувшись, Али увидела Плакальщика. Она обхватила себя руками, словно это могло ее защитить. Плакальщик остановился напротив, разглядывая ее.  
  
\- Я только хотела помолиться, - сказала Али. – Я знаю, что умру, если попытаюсь бежать.  
  
Плакальщик сжал губы, затем кивнул.  
  
\- Ты не глупа, - согласился он. – Только знай, что умрешь ты не от холода. Мы выследим тебя, и тебе будет очень больно, об этом я сам позабочусь.  
  
\- Я знаю, - сказала Али.  
  
Плакальщик тоже стал смотреть на дерево. Что-то странное было в том, что этот ужасный человек смотрит на сердце-дерево.  
  
\- Ты веришь в богов? – спросила Али.  
  
Он потер глаза.  
  
\- Странная ты поклонщица. Если подумать, ты почти как одна из нас, разве что слушаешь слишком внимательно.  
  
_Он сегодня в хорошем настроении_ , решила Али. Должно быть, кого-то убил или изнасиловал или избил. Ей было интересно, кого, но она промолчала.  
  
\- Может, и верю, - не сразу, но он все-таки ответил на ее вопрос. - Не то чтобы я часто об этом думал, но кто-то же вырезал лица на этих деревьях. Наверное, у них были на то причины.  
  
Али пожалела, что задала этот вопрос. Ей не нравилось, что у них было что-то общее. Он как-то, видимо, прочел эту мыль на ее лице, потому что расхохотался. Он смеялся, и Али внезапно поняла, что он совсем не старый. Ему даже тридцати еще не было. Может, двадцать пять. Интересно, была ли у него семья. Ей представилась вереница пухлых братьев и сестер, мать, отец, и все плакали и терли красные глаза.  
  
\- Почему это тебя так удивляет? – спросил он. – Когда-то Первые Люди убивали своих врагов перед сердце-деревьями или развешивали их кишки на ветвях. А еще вождь мог взять себе невесту любого из своих людей, и это считалось за честь. Если кому-то из нас и не следует чтить этих богов, так это вам. Это вы размякли и все забыли.  
  
_Никто никогда не говорил, что боги хотели этого. Просто Первые Люди это делали._  Али не хотела с ним спорить, тем более, когда они были одни, далеко от деревни, и он в любой момент мог избить ее.  
  
\- А, опять этот взгляд, - сказал он, пристально смотря на нее. – Ты думаешь, что я худший из людей, так ведь? Тебя от меня тошнит?  
  
Али отвела взгляд, а Плакальщик снова рассмеялся.  
  
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что я хуже, чем твой отец-поклонщик, который заставляет всех этих людей работать на него день и ночь даже не потому, что он сам чего-то стоит, а потому, что его отец был важной шишкой, а до того – отец его отца, отец отца его отца? Любой лорд может красть и убивать в свое удовольствие, зато тех, кто ему мешает, будет давить, как тараканов. Но мы - вольный народ, мы владеем лишь тем, что можем удержать.  
  
_Джорах не такой_ , подумала Али. Но ведь были и жестокие лорды. Безумный Король Эйрис был жестоким. А Джорах иногда, подвыпив, рассказывал про Резню в Королевской Гавани. «В каждом человеке живет зверь», - сказал он однажды. Только вот Плакальщик другой – Плакальщик сам был зверем, в котором, может быть, было совсем немного человека.  
  
Плакальщик продолжал.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что вольному народу нравится Цареубийца?  
  
Опять он. В деревне люди закатывали глаза, когда Плакальщик начинал говорить о Цареубийце.  
  
Плакальщик ждал от нее ответа, и Али сказала:  
  
\- Я не знала.  
  
\- Он им нравится, - настаивал Плакальщик. – Я не понимал, почему, а потом поспрашивал насчет него, пока думал, как мне до него добраться, и понял. Выходит, что король поклонщиков, которого он убил, был дураком и безумцем. И Цареубийца сделал то, что давно нужно было сделать. Сумел разглядеть это дерьмо. Мне даже не так обидно стало, когда я узнал, что он хоть не такой полудурок, как вы все.  
  
\- Он нарушил клятву, - сказал Али.  
  
\- Чтобы спасти город, как говорят, - сказал Плакальщик со смехом в голосе, - И все равно его наказали. Вы все мелкие слепые создания, как крысы. Никто не любит крыс. –  _Крысы не слепые_ , подумала Али, и в этот момент он схватил ее за волосы, и она вскрикнула, не удержавшись. – И ты винишь меня за то, что мне нравится слушать, как вы визжите?  
  
Он швырнул ее на землю и зашагал прочь, смеясь сам с собой.  
  
Али вскарабкалась обратно на бревно и еще долго сидела перед сердце-деревом, раздумывая над тем, что он сказал. Когда она устала об этом думать, она вспомнила слова Плакальщика о том, что Цареубийца спас город, и ей стало интересно, что могло внушить ему эту странную идею.

 

Бескрайние равнины, покрытые льдом и снегом, уже несколько дней как сменились холмистой местностью, все чаще встречались сосны по мере того, как очертания Клыков Мороза на востоке начинали проступать все яснее и подниматься все выше. Вчера их небольшой отряд добрался до предгорий, и теперь острые пики, увенчанные низкими облаками и залитые лунным светом, нависали прямо перед ними, а вокруг разливалось черное и холодное зимнее небо, усыпанное яркими звездами.  
  
В долине внизу располагалась деревня. Это была первая деревня, которую они встретили за прошедший месяц. На опушке хвойного леса ютились несколько хижин, крытых дерном. Серебряная Волчица направила собак вниз по склону, и они остановились перед самым большим домом.  
  
У Джейме так закоченели ноги на холоде без движения, что он спотыкался, как старик, когда слез с саней. Борода вокруг рта обледенела, а меховая одежда была покрыта инеем, который хрустел при движении. Но пока он топал ногами, чтобы разогнать кровь, он не мог не думать о том, что все могло быть куда хуже. Дорога в горы была не из приятных, но если бы у них не было собак и саней, и если бы с ними не было Серебряной Волчицы и ее брата, они бы точно погибли. Если начинался буран, они строили небольшую снежную хижину и там в безопасности пережидали непогоду. Еды тоже хватало. Они прорубали дыры во льду костяным топором и ловили рыбу, ставили силки на зайцев, а однажды выследили и убили огромного лося, которого хватило дней на десять. Они умели делать обувь, в которой было удобно передвигаться по снегу, варили бульон из мяса, чтобы растянуть скудные припасы, знали, как сохранить тлеющий уголек, чтобы без труда развести огонь даже в самый сильный мороз.  
  
Полог, прикрывавший вход, откинулся, и на пороге показался огромный рыжебородый одичалый с топором в руках. Но заметив Маленького Волка, он отбросил топор и пошел к ним с распростертыми объятиями.  
  
\- Что за муха тебя укусила? - спросил он на Старом Наречии, крепко обняв Маленького Волка и хлопая его по спине, - Вы же зимой с места не трогаетесь.  
  
\- Долг, - ответил ему Маленький Волк на Общем языке. – Эти трое не из клана. Они разведчики Ночного Дозора.  
  
Одичалый поглядел на Джейме, Блейна и Неда глазами голубыми, как ясное зимнее небо.  
  
– Уверен? Вороны вроде как должны быть в черном.  
  
\- Мы забрали их черную одежду, - сказал Маленький Волк _. И оставили себе_ , продолжил мысленно Джейме. Меч ему они тоже не вернули. – Но ты не волнуйся, они хорошие люди. Джейме спас мне жизнь. – Он указал на Джейме, и одичалый немедленно обнял его так же крепко, как Маленького Волка до него, так встряхнув, что у того не только весь снег и иней осыпались с одежды, но и кости затрещали.  
  
\- Никто не скажет про меня, что Стер Старший не знает, как принимать гостей. У нас есть мясо, свекла и мед, мы поедим, а потом вы мне расскажете, что там у вас произошло, и что вас сюда зимой привело. – Отпустив Джейме, он подошел к Серебряной Волчице и чмокнул ее в щеку, потом пожал Блейну руку, а Неда потрепал по голове. – Берите собак с собой, - добавил он, направляясь внутрь, - не мерзнуть же им снаружи.  
  
Внутри горели два больших очага, и, хотя время ужина уже прошло, люди сидели за длинными столами. После того, как Джейме и остальные вылезли из своих заиндевевших шкур и обтряхнули с них снег и лед, Стер нашел им место возле одного из очагов, а его жена отправилась собирать на стол. Другая женщина принесла пряную медовуху и крохотные пиалы с какой-то белой жидкостью.  
  
\- Это чтобы согреться, - сказал Стер.  
  
Нед покосился на них.  
  
\- А что это?  
  
\- Козье молоко, по-особому приготовленное. Выпей немного, и отрастишь вторую пару яиц.  
  
Джейме доводилось пробовать что-то подобное у вольного народа. Но то, что он пробовал, по запаху было не таким крепким, и подавали его в больших чашах. После тюленьей крови, моржовой ворвани и ферментированных в шкуре тюленя птиц его сложно было чем-то удивить, так что он опрокинул свою порцию, даже не поморщившись. Нед отказался, так что его порцию Джейме тоже выпил. Питье было кислым, но от него по телу сразу разлилось тепло. Серебряная Волчица с сомнением понюхала свою пиалу и выпила с гримасой на лице, Джейме рассмеялся, глядя на нее.  
  
\- Еще? – спросил Стер Джейме.  
  
\- Еще, - согласился Джейме, желая поскорее выгнать холод из костей. Он выпил и третью, и когда жена Стера начала накрывать на стол, он почувствовал, что наконец начинает оттаивать.  
  
  
Пока они ели, Стер знакомил их со своей женой и детьми. Жену, пышногрудую и темноволосую, звали Дрея, а детей было восемь, старшему из них было двадцать три, он уже сам был женат и имел двоих дочерей. Джейме перестал даже пытаться запоминать имена остальных детей, когда понял, что трое были близнецами, совершенно неотличимыми друг от друга. После того, как все перезнакомились, Маленький Волк рассказал Стеру, что случилось после того, как Джейме и его братья попали в плен. Джейме лишь в самом конце оторвался от еды, чтобы добавить:  
  
\- Нам нужно закончить наше дело. Мы надеялись, что вы что-нибудь знаете.  
  
\- Что у вас за было дело?  
  
Джейме, управившись с третьей по счету порцией мясной похлебки, сказал:  
  
\- Мы ищем девочку одиннадцати лет, которую украли с Медвежьего Острова. У нее карие глаза и темные волосы. Она была с разбойниками, отряд человек восемь. Вы ее видели?  
  
Стер сложил пальцы и прижал их к губам.  
  
\- Нет, - сказал он. – Не было такой девочки. Но я все равно могу помочь вам. Если они действительно направлялись со Стылого Берега на восток, только Воющий Перевал зимой проходим. Там живут пещерные жители, и вот они могли видеть что-нибудь.  
  
\- Пещерные жители обитают севернее, - возразил ему Джейме.  
  
Дрея хихикнула.  
  
\- Это ты так думаешь, ворона. Ты ничего не знаешь. Всего в двух днях пути от входа на перевал, если взять чуть на север, есть водопад, и за ним пещера, там живет небольшое племя.  
  
\- Они будут говорить с нами? – спросил Блейн.  
  
Ему ответил один из тройняшек:  
  
\- Они обычно довольно дружелюбные, только надо сразу дать им понять, что вы не желаете им зла. – Мальчик нахмурился. – Но они не говорят на вашем языке.  
  
\- Насколько хорошо вы знаете Старое Наречие? - спросил другой близнец.  
  
_Не настолько хорошо, чтобы вести переговоры, задавать вопросы и понимать указания,_ подумал Джейме _._ По плану Серебряная Волчица и Маленький Волк должны были вернуться на Стылый Берег после того, как доставят Джейме и его братьев в горы. Джейме с надеждой посмотрел на Маленького Волка.  
  
\- Нет, - отрезал Маленький Волк.  
  
Тогда Джейме положил руку на плечо Серебряной Волчицы. Она взглянула на него, явно расстроенная тем, что не понимает, о чем они говорят.  
  
\- Они знают людей, которые могут помочь, - сказал ей Джейме на Старом Наречии. – Эти люди говорят на вашем языке. Не моем. Пойдете с нами?  
  
Ее лицо расплылось в улыбке, и она повернулась к брату.  
  
\- Джейме нужна помощь, - сказала она. Его имя странно звучало на ее языке. В Старом Наречии не было созвучия «дж», и хотя Джейме учил ее произносить его правильно, оно странно выделялось среди остальных слов.  
  
\- Сани не пройдут в горах, - сказала Дрея на общем языке. – Мы сохраним их, пока вы не вернетесь, но собак забирайте. Нам нечем их кормить.  
  
\- Я не сказал, что согласен, - возразил Маленький Волк.  
  
Серебряная Волчица схватила его за руку.  
  
\- Если ты вернешься в клан, я сама помогу ему.  
  
\- Поможешь? Да ты даже говорить с ним не можешь.  
  
\- Немножко могу.  
  
Маленький Волк выругался.  
  
\- Мы сложим головы, помогая воронам, и после смерти станем посмешищем в клане.  
  
\- Они нам друзья.  
  
Вместо ответа Маленький Волк потребовал еще одну порцию козьего молока и залпом выпил ее.  
  
Довольная собой Серебряная Волчица откинулась на скамье и тепло улыбнулась Джейме, у которого от этой улыбки сердце забилось чаще.  _Она ведь даже не хорошенькая_ , попытался он образумить себя. Он с опозданием вернул ей улыбку, пропустив удар сердца, и отвел глаза. Блейн поймал его взгляд и вопросительно поднял брови, Джейме только покачал головой.  
  
Эту ночь они провели в доме Стера. Серебряная Волчица свернулась калачиком возле своих собак, Исны и Кесука. Исна сама была черная как сажа, а лапы, живот и морда у нее были белыми. В клане Джейме толком не различал собак, но теперь, когда их было только восемь, ему это лучше удавалось, и собак Серебряной Волчицы он знал по именам.  
  
Джейме мог бы устроиться спать где угодно, места было предостаточно, но он все равно пошел к ней, потому что делал так каждую ночь на протяжении вот уже трех месяцев. Она не запротестовала, и он сел рядом с другими двумя собаками – Наву была красивая белоснежная сука, а Люк был самым молодым и самым крупным из всех, черный с кремово-белым. Джейме почесал его за ухом и прислонился к нему, не боясь, что тот перегрызет ему глотку. Люк был добрее, чем остальные собаки, Джейме доверял ему.  
  
\- Теперь они тебе нравятся, - сказала Серебряная Волчица.  
  
\- Лошадей и кошек я люблю больше.  
  
\- Ты любишь спорить. Если я скажу, что люблю лошадей, ты скажешь, что любишь собак.  
  
\- Может, мне просто нравятся животные, которые не станут меня есть.  
  
Смеясь, она обняла Исну и уткнулась ей в шею.  
  
\- Мы хорошо их учим. Они не нападают без команды. –  _Голос. Убей. Держи_. Джейме теперь тоже знал эти команды.  
  
Серебряная Волчица посмотрела на него через голову Исны.  
  
\- Хорошо, что мы не расстаемся завтра. Много недель ты всегда был рядом. Когда ты уйдешь, не будет хорошо.  
  
\- Не будет, - согласился с ней Джейме, злясь на самого себя за это.  
  
Из этой привязанности ничего путного выйти не могло. Рано или поздно они расстанутся и больше никогда не увидят друг друга. Когда-то он верил, что тосковать по кому-то недостижимому было благородно и по-рыцарски. Теперь он знал, что тосковать будет он один, и постепенно и это сойдет на нет. И тогда какой смысл в этом всем?  
  
Притворно зевнув, Джейме заявил, что будет спать, и растянулся на полу, подложив руку под голову. Мысли его снова вернулись к его обетам. Когда он отверг Лизу и Утес, все казалось так просто. Даже, когда его отправили на Стену, он печалился о том, что потерял сестру, а не о том, что у него больше никого не будет. Теперь он лучше понимал, чего лишился. Он заблуждался, когда думал, что никогда не захочет никого, кроме Серсеи. Если он будет хранить свои обеты, он никогда снова не ляжет с женщиной. А если он полюбит кого-то, это только разобьет ему сердце. Что за жизнь ждала его впереди?  
  
_Сейчас не время об этом думать_ , сказал себе Джейме. Он должен думать о том, чтобы найти Али Мормонт и сдержать слово, которое дал Лире. Потом он вернется на Стену, Серебряная Волчица вернется на Стылый Берег, и все остальное тоже перестанет иметь значение.

 

Мейдж Мормонт металась по солярию Маллистера, как разъяренная медведица. На ней была кожаная броня и кольчуга, темные с проседью волосы спутанными прядями падали на плечи.  
  
\- Миледи, - пытался увещевать ее сир Денис, - земли за Стеной не место для…  
  
\- Не место для зеленых мальчишек и мелких воришек, которых вы зовете разведчиками? – перебила его Мейдж, - Это и так ясно. Женщины с Медвежьего Острова всю жизнь так живут, мой молот весь порыжел от крови разбойников. Или он отведет нас к этому Тормунду, или мы с Дейси отправимся одни. Этот самозваный король должен что-то знать.  
  
\- Манс, - вздохнул устало сир Денис, - ну объясни ты ей.  
  
\- Начать с того, что Джейме мог уже напасть на след вашей дочери, - сказал Манс, стараясь, чтобы голос его звучал убедительно. Ему самому очень хотелось в это верить. По прикидкам Джейме должен был вернуться не позже, чем через три месяца. Три недели до Стылого Берега, три недели обратно, если ничего не случится с лодкой. И чуть больше месяца, чтобы найти и расспросить Великого Моржа. Прошло уже сто тридцать дней, и Джейме до сих пор не вернулся.  
  
\- На прошлой неделе ты сам требовал дозволения отправиться на поиски Цареубийцы, - отрезала Мейдж. – Твои вопли весь замок слышал. Ты бы так не переживал за него, если бы действительно полагал, что он в состоянии кого-то еще разыскивать.  
  
\- Если он жив, он ее ищет, - Манс кинул злой взгляд на Маллистера, - и раз уж вы слышали мои вопли, то знаете, что сир Денис наложил запрет на поиски Джейме и вашей дочери до весны.  
  
Мейстеры предсказывали скорое окончание зимы. По прогнозам эта зима должна была быть короткой. Если эти прогнозы сбудутся, то уже через несколько месяцев на Стылый Берег можно будет спокойно отправить поисковый отряд, да и Зачарованный Лес снова оживет – кланы начнут переселяться, торговать, обмениваться новостями. Разумнее всего было дождаться весны. Если бы Манс только захотел отнестись к этому разумно, он бы сам с этим согласился, не раздумывая.  
  
\- И ты с этим смирился? – спросила Манса Мейдж.  
  
\- Да, - выдавил из себя Манс. Что он еще мог сделать? Отправиться за Стену вопреки приказу он не мог, это означало бы, что он дезертировал. Он был близок к этому. Не раз после особенно безобразных ссор с сиром Денисом он врывался в свою комнату и бился там, словно птица в клетке. Но были обстоятельства, которые каждый раз его останавливали. Дезертировать и отправиться прямиком на Стылый Берег он не мог. У него не было лодки, и грести в одиночку он не смог бы. Пришлось бы идти через Клыки Мороза, а оказаться там одному зимой означало верную смерть. Он не хотел бросать Тириона, который писал ему каждые две недели на протяжении последних двух месяцев. И еще был Куорен.  
  
Мейдж притихла и теперь разглядывала его и Маллистера своими усталыми темными глазами. Она и ее старшая дочь два месяца прочесывали Северные Горы вместе с людьми с Медвежьего Острова. Ничего там не обнаружив, они какое-то время провели в Черном Замке, повторно наведавшись вместе с Первым Разведчиком в селения, где уже до них побывал Старк. Но и там они ничего не узнали. Теперь они были в Сумеречной Башне. Джейме был последним из разведчиков, которых отправили разыскивать Али Мормонт, и они хотели знать, куда и с чем его направили, что могло его задержать и прочее, и прочее. Манс знал больше подробностей, чем Маллистер, поэтому на эти вопросы пришлось отвечать ему. Но он уже давно рассказал им все, что знал, и чем дальше, тем сильнее ему казалось, что они просто не хотят возвращаться домой ни с чем. Это значило бы, что они опустили руки и отчаялись. Мейдж готова была хвататься за любую соломинку.  
  
\- Ты в самом деле не можешь отвести нас к этому Тормунду? – наконец спросила Мейдж.  
  
\- Я никогда не был в его деревне, - сказал Манс, - и туда даже в хорошую погоду месяц пути. Среди зимы добраться туда будет сложнее. Даже если мы доберемся, только Джейме имеет разрешение приходить к нему, и не по делам Дозора.  
  
\- Но ты же говоришь с другими одичалыми.  
  
\- У меня годы ушли на то, чтобы наладить эти отношения, - Манс потер виски. – Возможно, весной я мог бы попытаться…  
  
\- До весны еще долгие месяцы, - сказала Мейдж. Она подошла ближе и оперлась ладонями на сосновый стол, пригвоздив Манса взглядом. - Я знаю, что ты пишешь Ланнистерам. Как Тайвин смотрит на это… это промедление? - Последние слова она выплюнула со злостью.  
  
\- Тайвин предложил отправить людей на север и своего брата Кивана в качестве советника, - сказал Манс. – Я ответил ему, если он кого-то из своих людей не любит настолько, что желает им смерти от холода, мы будем только рады собрать оружие и броню с трупов. Что касается Кивана, если он все-таки переживет дорогу через Северные Горы среди зимы, то сможет повеселить нас своими бесполезными советами.  
  
\- Я этого не одобрил, - вставил Маллистер, как будто Мейдж было не плевать. – Он скорбящий отец и…  
  
\- Вы же видели его письмо. Напыщенное и полное дерьма. На самого Джейме ему насрать, - Манс посмотрел на Мейдж. – Тайвин Ланнистер нас не запугает и не заставит совершать глупости. Весной…  
  
\- Весной, - повторила она презрительно.  
  
\- Миледи, - вновь попытался образумить ее Маллистер.  
  
\- Мейдж, - перебила она его. – Мейдж. Я не имею ничего против того, чтобы зваться леди, но в ваших устах к этому слову прилагается требование остаться дома, взять вязальную иглу и вести себя как подобает женщине. Я бы это еще перетерпела, если бы вы потрудились вести себя при этом, как подобает мужчине. – Она тряхнула головой и снова обратилась к Мансу. – Не сомневаюсь, что ты бы уже был на Стылом Берегу, если бы получил разрешение. Почему же ты пытаешься убедить меня, что нужно ждать?  
  
\- Я был бы на Стылом Берегу, потому что тревога за брата мешает мне мыслить здраво, - сказал Манс. – Идти к Тормунду сейчас почти так же рискованно, и скорее всего, мы все равно сейчас ничего не узнали бы. Зимой все одичалые сидят по своим деревням, никто никуда не ходит, новостями никто не обменивается. Если мы подождем, больше шансов, что он что-то будет знать.  
  
\- Если мы подождем…  
  
\- Если ваша дочь жива, вероятно, она уже добралась туда, куда ее вели, - сказал Манс. – Ей может грозить холод, голод, как и каждому из одичалых, но, скорее всего, она в относительной безопасности. Тот, кто ценой таких усилий выкрал племянницу Первого Разведчика, вряд ли имел умысел убивать ее.  
  
\- Голод, холод, насилие, побои. Одиночество и страх. Я не только за жизнь ее боюсь.  
  
\- И это все равно ничего не меняет. Нет смысла сейчас отправляться к Тормунду. Вы не поможете своей дочери, если сложите голову за Стеной, к тому же у вас еще двое….  
  
\- Не надо об этом, - отрезала Мейдж. Она посмотрела на Манса, потом на Маллистера, презрительно кривя губы.  
  
\- И все-таки тебя здесь не было бы, если бы ты действительно не думал, что надо ждать, - сказала она наконец.  
  
\- Не было бы, - подтвердил Манс, не заботясь о том, что подумает Маллистер. За прошедшие недели он не раз грозился уйти самовольно. Старик не принимал эти угрозы всерьез, более того, Манс подозревал, что он в глубине души разделяет его желание поступить наперекор здравому смыслу и вернуть Джейме любой ценой.  
  
Мейдж Мормонт сжала губы.  
  
\- Хорошо, вернемся к этому весной, - все-таки согласилась она.  
  
\- Вы же теперь отправитесь на Медвежий Остров? – спросил Маллистер с надеждой в голосе. Для него присутствие двух женщин в замке было сущим мучением. Дейси, которой было шестнадцать, и которая была очень миловидной, хоть и выше Манса, особенно. Сказать по правде, Мансу, который хорошо знал своих братьев, тоже было неспокойно. Обе женщины были вооружены, и с ними всегда были дозорные, на которых можно было положиться, но Стена была неподходящим местом для женщин.  
  
\- Раз так, у нас больше нет причин здесь задерживаться, - сказал Мейдж. Обратившись к Мансу, она добавила. – Проводи меня в общий зал.  
  
Мейдж обычно настаивала, что ей не нужна охрана, из чего Манс сделал вывод, что она хочет поговорить с ним. Он сразу встал.  
  
\- Нам будет грустно с вами расставаться, - сказал Маллистер, воплощая собой саму любезность, но Мейдж только фыркнула в ответ и вышла. Манс последовал за ней.

 

Мейдж молчала сперва, потом из ее груди вырвался сдавленный смешок.  
  
\- Я не могу вернуться домой с пустыми руками, - сказала она, - не могу. Неужели ничего нельзя сделать.  
  
Манс промолчал, но она и не ждала от него ответа.  
  
\- Ты столько лет провел в Дозоре. Люди уходят и не возвращаются. Как… как ты выносишь это? Эту неизвестность?  
  
\- Да мне никогда дела до них не было - до тех, кто уходит и не возвращается - ответил Манс.  _А теперь есть_. Он уставился перед собой. – Если Джейме не вернется, я этого так не оставлю. Весной я отправлюсь искать его. А если Маллистер велит прекратить поиски, я уйду из Дозора.  
  
\- Хотела бы я иметь возможность говорить так же, - сказала Мейдж Мормонта. – Клясться, что буду искать ее до последнего вздоха. Но меня дома ждут дочери. Только Али.. – она замолчала, и, взглянув на нее, Манс увидел, что ее лицо исказила гримаса боли. Глаза ее были сухими, но она выглядела так, словно получила удар палицей в живот, который сломал ей кости и разорвал внутренности, и теперь ее собственное тело медленно отравляло и убивало ее.  
  
Когда Манс был еще мальчишкой, лорд-командующий рассказал ему, что случилось с его матерью. У Манса были лишь отрывочные воспоминания, которые иногда являлись ему во сне. Когда Манс спросил, как она погибла, лорд Кворгил ответил, что она умерла на коленях. «Но тебе не нужно стыдиться», - сказал он. – «Я тут уже много лет, я видел, как одичалые теряли руки и ноги, как их протыкали мечами, как их пытали и мучили. Одичалые скорее язык проглотят, чем будут молить о пощаде. Но твоя мать умоляла, она просила не за себя, а за тебя. Не люди сломали ее, ее сломал страх за свое дитя».  
  
Манс никогда этого не понимал. Ему было трудно представить, как потеря ребенка может сравниться с физической болью от удара мечом, с пытками. Теперь, видя перед собой лицо Мейдж Мормонт, он понял, что Кворгил имел в виду. Он положил руку на плечо Мейдж.  
  
\- Вы можете думать обо мне что угодно, - сказал он, через силу подбирая слова, - но… еще рано ее оплакивать. Джейме Ланнистер живуч как таракан, и, если ваша дочь еще жива, он найдет ее и вернет домой.  
  
\- Побереги свои…  
  
\- Это не пустые слова, - Манс крепче сжал пальцы на ее плече и повторил, - Если они оба живы, он вернет ее. А если он не вернется, я буду искать ее, где бы я ни оказался. Клянусь своей честью разведчика.  
  
\- Ты лживый лицемер. Ты стал разведчиком лишь потому, что тебя когда-то силой впихнули в черный плащ и связали обетами. Ты же только что сказал, что, если Цареубийца не вернется, ты сорвешь с себя этот плащ в ту самую минуту, как твой командир велит прекратить поиски. Чего стоят все твои клятвы? Тебе плевать на долг, тебе плевать на честь, тебе плевать на мою дочь.  
  
Манс отпустил ее, и женщина, развернувшись, пошла прочь, оставив его стоять в коридоре. Он смотрел ей вслед, раскрыв рот, чтобы сказать что-то в свою защиту – но сказать ему было нечего. Она была права, и он знал это. Ему нередко приходилось слышать подобные слова в свой адрес, и он всегда с гордостью соглашался. Он пел песни вольного народа и готов был жаловаться на Дозор каждому встречному одичалому. Но сейчас эта правда жгла его каленым железом.  
  
Когда он пришел в общий зал, Мейдж там не было. Зато там была Дейси, которую всеми силами пытался очаровать сир Эндрю. Рыцарь доводился лорду Тарту младшим кузеном, он сражался вместе с Робертом в битве у Летнего замка, а потом решил, что лучше он отправится на Север, чем будет разрываться между своими обетами. Из всех рыцарей, присягнувших Роберту и вставших перед тем же выбором - выбором между клятвой королю и клятвой сюзерену - он оказался один такой.  
  
\- Вы знаете, что сир Эндрю в родстве с сиром Дунканом Высоким? – спросила Дейси Манса с улыбкой, которая совсем не шла к ее мужской одежде и кожаной броне. Манс подозревал, что она лишь из вежливости принимает ухаживания сира Эндрю, но доброта в ее взгляде казалась неподдельной.  
  
Манс рассмеялся.  
  
\- Так уж вышло, что знаю. Задолго до того, как пытаться похитить ваше сердце, он воспользовался этим, чтобы завоевать сердце Цареубийцы. Он знает, что ни одна благородная девица перед этим не устоит. – Дейси и сир Эндрю рассмеялись, но на языке Манса эта шутка оставила лишь привкус пепла, он слишком живо представил себе, какую мину сделал бы Джейме при этих словах.  
  
\- Я брат Ночного Дозора, - сказал сир Эндрю, - и чужие сердца мне ни к чему.  
  
\- Как прошел ваш разговор с моей матерью? – спросила Дейси. - Она не позволила мне присутствовать. Вероятно, боялась, что буду успокаивать ее, если она снова начнет кричать.  
  
\- Похоже, что вы все-таки возвращаетесь на Медвежий Остров, - ответил ей Манс. – Она не кричала. Хотя и злилась. Она ушла в расстроенных чувствах.  
  
Дейси поднялась на ноги.  
  
\- Я поговорю с ней. Она с ужасом думала о том, что придется возвращаться. Дома теперь будет так пусто. Знаете, это очень страшно. – Она попыталась улыбнуться, но не смогла. – Манс, у вас такой вид, как будто вас по лицу ударили. Она что-то сказала? Не сердитесь на нее, она не жестокая. Она очень страдает.  
  
\- Нет, она ничего мне не сказала. Я просто устал.  
  
\- Вы боитесь за сира Джейме?  
  
\- Ваша мать, - напомнил ей Манс.  
  
Сир Эндрю с печальной улыбкой смотрел, как она уходит.  
  
\- Иногда я думаю, ну не дурак ли я, что принес все эти обеты. Не очень она похожа на леди, конечно, и с мечом управляется получше многих из наших, но сердце у нее доброе. И красивая, правда?  
  
\- Как по мне, так еще ребенок совсем, и слишком высокая к тому же. – Манс взглянул на сира Эндрю, который единственный в Сумеречной Башне был выше Джейме и Куорена. – Но, пожалуй, для тебя и не слишком.  
  
Рыцарь отмахнулся.  
  
\- Что-то случилось, Манс?  
  
\- Ничего, - сказал Манс и отошел, прежде чем сир Эндрю мог продолжить расспросы. День сегодня был холодный, и в зале было полно народу. Он не сразу нашел Куорена, который сидел возле очага и точил свой меч. Манс достал лютню из чехла и сел рядом с ним.  
  
\- Можешь быть доволен, я держал сторону Маллистера на протяжении всего разговора.  
  
\- У Маллина для тебя письмо, - сказал Куорен. – От тетки Цареубийцы.  
  
\- Почему они все мне пишут? Я написал только Тириону разок и вовсе не собирался иметь дело со всеми остальными Ланнистерами. Герион, Тайвин, теперь еще и эта тетка на мою голову.  
  
\- Полагаю, они думают, что ты будешь с ними честнее. У сира Дениса есть свои причины преуменьшать серьезность положения.  
  
_Да, но для Маллистера это не было бы так мучительно_ , подумал Манс.  
  
Манс извлек несколько нот из лютни. Он не хотел больше говорить о скорбящих Ланнистерах. Вместо этого он спросил.  
  
\- Ты мне доверяешь?  
  
Куорен провел камнем по мечу.  
  
\- Я тебя знаю. Я знаю, когда я могу доверять тебе, а когда нет.  
  
\- Если бы я поклялся в чем-то как разведчик Ночного Дозора, ты бы этому поверил?  
  
\- Нет, если бы не знал, что ты все равно собираешься это сделать. Тебе плевать на Дозор.  
  
Манс попытался улыбнуться.  
  
\- Считаешь меня плохой вороной, да?  
  
\- Ты хороший человек, - сказал Куорен. – Но ворона из тебя никудышняя. Ты и сам это знаешь. Ты же из кожи вон лезешь, чтобы так было.  
  
\- Я лучший разведчик на Стене, - возразил Манс.  
  
-И худший.  
  
Пальцы Манса, перебиравшие струны, замерли.  _Слишком уж ты честен со мной, брат_ , подумал он.  
  
\- У Дозора много недостатков, - сказал он.  
  
-И еще у него есть предназначение, которое тебя мало волнует.  
  
Будь обстоятельства иными, Манс, может быть, ушел бы, чтобы поразмыслить об этом обо всем. Но в последние недели он не мог выносить одиночество, тревога не давала ему покоя. Он остался рядом с Куореном и, сам того не замечая, начал наигрывать  _Последний из великанов_.  
  
Куорен остановил его, сжав его руку своими жесткими пальцами.  
  
\- Не эту песню, - сказал он. – Сыграй лучше что-нибудь обнадеживающее.  
  
\- А ты еще надеешься? – спросил Манс.  
  
\- Я знаю, когда я могу доверять тебе, и я знаю, когда я могу доверять Джейме. Я верю, что он не будет по-глупому цепляться за честь, когда речь идет о спасении девочки. Верю, что он сделает все, что нужно, чтобы выжить, и если он обнаружит хоть какую-то зацепку, то пойдет по ней. Есть обстоятельства, над которыми мы не властны, и я видел, как хорошие люди бессмысленно и глупо гибли. Но я не собираюсь пока убиваться из-за того, что он не вернулся в срок.  
  
\- Когда ты же ты начнешь убиваться?  
  
\- Когда увижу его труп, - сказал Куорен и отложил меч в сторону. – Сыграй  _Весенние цветы_. Мне она нравится. – Его голос стал отстраненным, слова словно доносились издалека.  
  
Манс покачал головой и начал играть песню.  
  
Он молился о том, чтобы весна пришла скорее. Весной он хоть что-то сможет предпринять. И тогда, возможно, он найдет в себе силы надеяться вместе с Куореном.

 

Джейме и Серебряная Волчица вдвоем спускались по крутому сыпучему склону. Любое неловкое движение приводило осыпь в движение, ноги съезжали. На опасных местах они поддерживали друг друга. Серебряная Волчица улыбалась, и на губах Джейме тоже играла улыбка.  
  
Уже две недели они шли по знакомым ему местам, и он наконец-то снова чувствовал себя настоящим разведчиком. Еще несколько дней – и они доберутся до знакомой ему деревни к востоку от Клыков Мороза. Несмотря на холод и усталость, настроение у всех было приподнятое.  
  
Удача повернулась к ним лицом, когда они нашли пещерных жителей. Одна из их женщин знала Манса, и выяснив, что Джейме был его другом, уговорила остальных одичалых помочь.  
  
\- Если только ты убьешь Плакальщика, - сказал один, и Маленький Волк перевел.  
  
\- Он угрожает нам, заставляет нас помогать ему, - сказал другой, - Нам до его горя дела нет.  
  
\- Плакальщика, - повторил Джейме.  
  
После этого у них развязались языки. Девочка у Плакальщика, сказали они. Он проходил здесь два с лишним месяца назад. Она была жива, хоть и вся в синяках. Они двигались на восток, но куда, он не сказал.  
  
По-видимому, вина за все лежала на Джейме. Это он унизил Плакальщика, но не разделался с ним окончательно, это он дал ему возможность собраться с силами и дал достаточный повод для мести. Но Джейме еще мог все исправить. Алисана Мормонт выжила на Стылом Берегу, и теперь они знали, откуда начинать ее поиски. Ни на то, ни на другое он до сих пор даже надеяться не смел.  
  
\- Мы можем помогать тебе дальше, - предложила Серебряная Волчица, когда они ушли из пещер. – Мы дошли уже так далеко. Разве не печально будет свернуть с полдороги? - обратилась она к брату.  
  
\- Печально, что мы оказались так далеко от дома, - ответил Маленький Волк.  
  
Джейме поклялся, что Дозор с лихвой возместит им всё товарами, с которыми они смогут весной вернуться домой.  
  
\- Если, конечно, Великая Волчица сможет пока обойтись без вас, -добавил он.  
  
\- Она говорит, мы можем делать, что хотим, и мы вернемся, когда вернемся, - сказала Серебряная Волчица. – Если мы совершим что-то славное, это будет хорошо.  
  
\- Сколько вы нам дадите? – спросил Маленький Волк.  
  
\- Я родом из самой богатой семьи во всех Семи Королевствах, - ответил ему Джейме. – Сколько сможете увезти на своей лодке. – И после этого Маленький Волк согласился.  
  
Сейчас Серебряная Волчица спустилась на ровное место и протянула руку Джейме, чтобы помочь ему перебраться через участок, покрытый льдом. Остальные сильно отстали от них, собаки тоже. Тропа была узкой, спускаться можно было только по двое, спускались они очень медленно, спуск был изнурительным.  
  
Путь через горы дался всем очень тяжело. Они плутали, возвращались назад, лезли через завалы. Собаки не везде могли последовать за ними, им приходилось самим искать обходной путь в снегу. Один раз им пришлось идти по леднику. Джейме предусмотрительно выпросил у Стера веревку, и они смогли идти в связке. По счастью, никто на леднике в трещину не провалился, но больше радоваться было нечему. Еды у них почти не было, погода была плохая, сапоги из тюленьей кожи, которые они носили на Стылом Берегу и которые были хороши на снежных равнинах, для гор совсем не годились. Подошва у них была слишком тонкой, сильно скользила. Джейме был весь в ссадинах и синяках от того, что постоянно падал и пытался цепляться, но кроме этого у него ужасно болели ноги. У него ныло все тело, руки и ноги отказывались двигаться, и ему казалось, что он никогда не сможет согреться. Но они были уже так близко. Они почти дошли.  
  
\- Солнце скоро сядет, - сказала Серебряная Волчица, показывая на небо. Солнца не было видно за плотной облачной пеленой, но уже начинало темнеть. – Ты знаешь место, где встать?  
  
\- Совсем скоро, - сказал Джейме. За следующим поворотом лежала узкая долина. Летом там были цветущие луга и кусты, гнущиеся под тяжестью ягод. Сейчас все было похоронено под снегом, но они смогут укрыться под нависающей скалой.  
  
После того, как все спустились, они довольно быстро добрались до места, которое имел в виду Джейме. Нед принялся разводить огонь, а Джейме и Серебряная Волчица стали строить из снега стену вдоль скалы. Маленький Волк и Блейн взяли нескольких собак и отправились искать добычу. Они вскоре вернулись, волоча тощего барана, при виде которого даже Нед не сдержал улыбки.  
  
\- Нам теперь еды надолго хватит, - сказал он, приободрившись, - когда мы его доедим, мы уже будем не в горах.  
  
\- Да, мы будем на пути в Зачарованный Лес, - напомнил ему Джейме.  
  
\- Да я хоть в седьмое пекло готов отправиться, лишь бы там гор не было, - отозвался Блейн. – Джейме, иди сюда. Мы его добывали, так что разделывать тебе.  
  
\- А почему не Неду? – возмутился Джейме.  
  
\- Потому что я до утра буду возиться, - сказал Нед с виноватой улыбкой.  
  
\- Ты так и не научишься, если не будешь практиковаться, - заявил ему Джейме, но Нед был прав, так что Джейме достал нож и взялся за дело. Не успел он начать, как одна из собак залаяла. Несколько собак дремали у костра, но при первом же звуке они проснулись и навострили уши. Кесук и Наву что-то вынюхивали на поляне. Джейме огляделся вокруг, привычно потянувшись за мечом, которого у него не было. Маленький Волк вскочил на ноги, Нед крутил головой, уже раскрыв рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но Блейн на него цыкнул.  
  
Кесук сделал шаг назад, шерсть на загривке у него встала дыбом.  
  
Из-за деревьев медленно появился волк. Джейме схватился за копье скользкими от крови барана руками. Остальные собаки вскочили на ноги. Волки окружали их. Не волки,  _лютоволки_. Они были такие же огромные, как собаки. Джейме насчитал четыре, пять. Прежде, чем он успел заметить других, один из волков прыгнул на Неда, который так и сидел, оцепенев, с широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
Джейме бросился к парню и повалился на него, заслоняя. Огромный волк всем своим весом обрушился ему на спину. Джейме успел закрыть руками лицо и шею, и зубы зверя погрузились в его толстую меховую куртку, придавив, но не проткнув кожу. Спустя мгновение волк отпустил его и покатился по снегу, сцепившись с одной из собак. Их рычание напоминало раскаты грома. Джейме неловко встал, в одной руке он сжимал копье, а другой схватил Неда за воротник и с силой толкнул его к скальному навесу. Волк смог добраться до шеи собаки – Джейме увидел, что это была Исна – и с ужасным хрустом сомкнул массивные челюсти. Джейме вонзил копье в горло зверя. Тот взвыл, дернулся, и Джейме выпустил копье из руки, от толчка он потерял равновесие и начал падать. Он попытался удержаться, но все-таки упал на спину, неудачно подвернув лодыжку. Блейн с копьем в руках успел загородить его. Разъяренный и израненный, волк напал на Блейна, но Блейн выставил копье, и волк напоролся грудью прямо на острие. Второй волк прыгнул на Блейна сбоку и вцепился зубами ему в руку. Джейме как-то смог подняться и, обхватив зверя за шею, принялся душить его, пока тот рычал и огрызался. Он довольно быстро стряхнул Джейме, Джейме жестко приземлился на спину, но в этот момент волку в морду влетел плотный ком снега. Зверь повернул голову, и Нед снова бросил в него снегом. Волк побежал к нему, но Люк оказался быстрее, он загородил собой Неда, обнажив клыки и вздыбив шерсть на загривке. Лютоволк только взглянул на него и отступил, а потом бросился прочь и скрылся в ночной мгле.  
  
Это был последний. Остальные уже убежали, решив не связываться после того, как встретили отпор. Серебряная Волчица заметила лежавшую на снегу Исну и бросилась к ней с криком. Джейме увидел, что Блейн стоит на коленях в снегу, и похромал к нему. Рукав Блейна превратился в лохмотья, вокруг все было в крови.  
  
Блейн слабо усмехнулся.  
  
\- Твою мать, это же надо было так. После всего, что было, нарваться на л _ютоволков_.  
  
\- Все будет хорошо, - сказал Джейме, стараясь не выдавать своей тревоги. – Деревня в трех днях пути отсюда. Если поторопимся, дойдем быстрее. Я сейчас найду что-нибудь, чем перевязать. – У них не было вина, нечем было промыть рану, и рана была рваная, швы толком не наложить.  
  
К ним подбежал Нед.  
  
\- Зверюга мертва, - сказал он. – Та, которую Блейн копьем проткнул. Грустно, да?  
  
_Вот почему от тебя на Стылом Берегу никакого проку не было_ , подумал, но не сказал Джейме. Но он не мог не согласиться. И впрямь что-то грустное было в распростертом на снегу звере. Погиб только один, насколько он мог судить. Манс как-то сказал ему, что волки скорее убегут, чем погибнут в драке. В этом они были умнее людей. Вероятно, и лютоволки тоже.  
  
Джейме огляделся по сторонам и насчитал семь собак, погибла только Исна.  _Могло быть и хуже_ , сказал он себе – наверно, в сотый раз с тех пор, как покинул Медвежий Остров. Но легче от этого так и не становилось.  
  
К ним подошел Маленький Волк. Он, по виду, был цел и невредим.  
  
\- Надо разделать волка и закончить с бараном, -сказал он Джейме.  
  
\- Волка жечь не будем? – На Стылом Берегу собак сжигали, как и людей. Джейме думал, что с волками поступают так же, раз клан их так почитает.  
  
\- Собаки - семья, - сказал Маленький Волк. – Волки – звери. Шкура, мясо. Зачем им пропадать?  
  
_Семья_. Джейме никогда не видел, чтобы Серебряная Волчица так убивалась над кем-то, как она сейчас рыдала над Исной. Он подумал, не подойти ли к ней, но раз Маленький Волк не шел утешать ее, наверное, и ему не стоило.  
  
\- Помоги мне разделать, - настаивал Маленький Волк.  
  
Нед сказал Джейме, что он наложит швы Блейну, и, решив, что уж с этим парень справится, Джейме принялся помогать Маленькому Волку, который снял со зверя шкуру и вырезал когти. В клане носили ожерелья из волчих когтей, и Джейме подумал, что, наверное, почетнее иметь ожерелье из когтей лютоволка.  
  
Спустя какое-то время Серебряная Волчица все-таки оторвалась от Исны, развела для нее погребальный костер, и они проводили Исну в последний путь.

 

Оставшийся путь их отряд преодолел относительно спокойно. Рана Блейна воспалилась, рука опухла и покраснела, а сам он был бледен как смерть. У Джейме распухла и посинела лодыжка. Он мог на нее вставать, но после дня ходьбы боль была такой, что ночью он не спал и вместо этого лежал, зажимая себе рукой рот. От боли ему хотелось одновременно ругаться и плакать.  
  
На третий день, уже глубокой ночью, они добрались до деревни. Блейн был настолько белым, что Джейме не стал дожидаться утра. Средних лет женщина, которая была в деревне главной, не признала Джейме, пока он не назвал себя, но потом она его вспомнила. После того, как Джейме вкратце объяснил ей причины их появления, она привела знахарку для Блейна. Неда, Серебряную Волчицу и Маленького Волка увели, чтобы накормить, но Джейме поковылял с Блейном к дому знахарки. Он хотел знать, что с рукой Блейна, и надеялся, что она заодно взглянет и на его ногу.  
  
Джейме ждал, сидя на меховой шкуре возле очага, пока знахарка занималась раной Блейна. Занавеска делила небольшую хижину на две части, отгораживая место для спанья и заднюю часть для больных и раненых. Глаза у него слипались от тепла и усталости, и он незаметно для себя задремал. Его разбудили шаги. Перед ним стояла женщина в богато украшенном коричневом плаще, на ее золотых волосах блестели еще не успевшие растаять снежинки. Она была его возраста или, возможно, чуть моложе, и что-то в ее облике заставило его усомниться в том, что он видит ее наяву. Он подумал, что она похожа на Деву. Ее красота была нежной и мягкой. У нее были ясные голубые глаза и немного робкая улыбка.  
  
\- Сир Джейме, - заговорила она, - мне сказали, что вы ранены. Я не целительница, но кое-что знаю, возможно, я смогу помочь.  
  
_Сир?_  Вольный народ редко звал его так. Лишь немногие одичалые вообще знали, что он рыцарь, да и им было на рыцарей плевать. Может, она ему все-таки снится.  
  
\- Кто вы? – спросил Джейме.  
  
\- Далла, - в ее глазах блеснул огонек, который сказал ему, что она намеренно ушла от ответа.  
  
\- Вы выглядите и говорите как леди, - сказал Джейме. – Вы не из этой деревни, я бы знал вас.  
  
Она негромко рассмеялась.  
  
\- Мы как-то торговали с Восточным Дозором, и один человек оттуда сравнил меня с бродячим септоном. Только мы чтим Старых Богов. Это не совсем так, но это простое объяснение. Я, конечно, не леди.  
  
\- Вы путешествуете в одиночку?  
  
\- С младшей сестрой. Но в этом нет ничего такого. Мы знаем эти земли так, как вы, разведчики, никогда знать не будете. – Она склонила голову. – Могу я взглянуть на вашу ногу?  
  
Джейме наконец решил, что она ему не снится. Он бы не смог такое выдумать.  
  
\- Только осторожно, - сказал он. – Она очень распухла.  
  
Далла присела возле него и начала развязывать шнуровку на его сапоге.  
  
\- Почему вы странствуете? – спросил Джейме – Мне говорили, что Старым Богам нет дела до песен, и их последователям не нужно учить ни заповеди, ни молитвы.  
  
Она аккуратно стянула сапог, Джейме почти не почувствовал боли.  
  
\- Мы путешествуем скорее для того, чтобы учиться, а не для того, чтобы учить. Хотя некоторые ищут моего совета. Это не значит, что я мудрая, - застенчиво добавила она. – Моя тетка, впрочем, действительно была мудрой.  
  
\- Это только ваша семья делает?  
  
\- Любая женщина, которую мы выбираем и обучаем. – Сняв сапог, Далла размотала обмотку ловкими, как у мейстера, пальцами.  
  
\- Я никогда не встречал таких женщин, - сказал Джейме.  
  
\- Нас очень мало. Кто-то старится, кто-то обзаводится семьей. Но нас и не должно быть много. У нас ведь нет конечной цели, нет великой миссии.  
  
Волосы у нее были аккуратно заплетены в косу умелой рукой, и цвета темного золота. Чтобы не пялиться на нее, Джейме вместо этого стал смотреть на огонь.  
  
\- Тогда зачем это все? – спросил он.  
  
Женщина провела теплым пальцем по его опухшей лодыжке.  
  
\- А зачем люди на юге читают и пишут книги? – спросила она. – У вас есть пергамент и чернила, они помогают вам сохранять песни, сказания, историю, знания. У нас есть только языки и уши. Люди говорят, а мы – я, мои сестра и остальные - слышим, слушаем и запоминаем. Мы сохраняем то знание, которое можем сохранить.  
  
\- Но ведь боги тут не при чем, - сказал ей Джейме.  
  
Далла убрала руку и села на стопы.  
  
\- Разве это не святотатство – позволять знаниям ускользать у нас сквозь пальцы, позволять беспощадному времени красть их у нас? Мы сохраняем их, мы делимся ими. Если не в этом служение богам, то в чем же, Джейме Ланнистер?  
  
\- Звучит довольно глупо. – Далла нажала на его лодыжку, и он скривился. – Это обязательно? Больно.  
  
\- Очень? - спросила она.  
  
\- Весьма.  
  
Она обхватила его рукой его ногу и слегка подвигала ей.  
  
\- А так?  
  
\- Так тоже.  
  
Далла сжала губы.  
  
\- Вам нельзя вставать на нее…  
  
\- Как долго?  
  
\- Хотя бы несколько дней. Ледяной компресс уменьшит отек, у знахарки найдется что-нибудь, чтобы снять боль. Через несколько дней вы сможете продолжить путь. – Она отодвинулась от него, сцепив руки за спиной. Свет и тени от огня в очаге отразились в ее глазах, и они стали похожи на расплавленный металл.  
  
\- Мальчик, Эдрик, говорит, что вы ищете девочку.  
  
Джейме выпрямился. Что-то было в ее голосе.  
  
\- Вы знаете, где она.  
  
\- Идите со мной, сир, - сказала она. – Я помогу вам.  
  
\- Я сам смогу идти. – Но она помогла ему снова надеть сапог и подставила плечо. Он пытался не налегать на нее, но на деле устал сильнее, чем думал, и поэтому опирался на ее плечо больше, чем ему следовало бы. Но она ни разу не споткнулась и не оступилась. Оказавшись снаружи, они пошли через сугробы под тихий шорох ее длинного плаща. Она привела его на опушку леса, где стояло сердце-дерево. Это было самое обычное сердце-дерево, оно не было ни слишком большим, ни слишком маленьким, просто дерево с зияющим кровавым ртом и запавшими глазами.  
  
Джейме вытер лицо.  
  
\- Какое это имеет отношение к Али Мормонт?  
  
\- Плакальщик отдал ее королю. – Далла провела рукой по стволу чардрева. – Не Тормунду Великанья Смерть и не Магнару Теннов. Другому. Теперь, когда девочка у короля, как он и хотел, Плакальщик начинает распускать слухи об этом. Это ловушка. Ловушка для…  
  
\- Цареубийцы. – Губы Джейме медленно растянулись в улыбке.  
  
\- Не надо улыбаться, - Далла сурово посмотрела на него, - Послушайте. Слышите листья? Слышите богов?  
  
_Нет здесь никаких богов_ , подумал Джейме.  _Нигде нет._ Шел снег. Где-то закаркал ворон. Женщина выжидающе смотрела на него.  
  
Джейме посмотрел на дерево и попытался услышать что-нибудь. Снова закаркал ворон. Внезапный порыв ветра пошевелил ветви, и вниз сорвался и полетел, медленно кружась и раскачиваясь, одинокий лист, похожий на окровавленную ладонь. На ветви дерева, хлопая крыльями, сел ворон с глазами черными, как чернила.  _Темные крылья, темные вести_ , подумал Джеме, хотя у ворона, конечно, никакого письма не было.  
  
Подчиняясь странному порыву, он сказал.  
  
\- Вы пытаетесь предупредить меня об опасности.  
  
Далла взглянула на чардрево.  
  
\- Я не лесная ведьма, и у меня нет дара предвидения. Но моя сестра видела вас во сне. Она не помнит этот сон, но она проснулась со слезами на глазах. Вель никогда не плачет.  
  
\- Вы знали, что я буду здесь, - сказал Джейме, сделав шаг назад.  
  
\- Ваши братья искали девочку в лесу, и они говорили, что вас отправили на запад. Здесь лишь один путь. Я ждала, и мне повезло. Возможно, боги вмешались, кто знает.  
  
По ее глазам Джейме понял, что она говорит искренне. Он отвернулся.  
  
\- Все это не имеет значения. Если бы я даже верил в ваших богов, если бы я даже сейчас поверил вам, что мне грозит какая-то опасность, что что-то пойдет не так, я поклялся, что верну девочку, и я собираюсь исполнить свою клятву.  
  
\- Можете сделать кое-что для меня, сир Джейме? – тихо спросила Далла.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
\- Что вам от меня нужно?  
  
\- Дозор когда-то был создан при помощи детей леса, и самые первые клятвы были обращены к старым богам. Произнесите слова вашей клятвы здесь. Так они обретут больше силы.  
  
Джейме заколебался, и она добавила.  
  
\- Вы же оставили свой пост, а теперь возвращаетесь. Разве это не уместно?  
  
\- Какое вам дело до моих клятв? – спросил ее Джейме.  
  
\- Я говорила с Тормундом, - ответила она. – Я знаю все, что он знает. Я знаю, что по словам Матушки Кротихи, боги следят за вами.  
  
Джейме все еще колебался, и она сказала.  
  
\- Он дал вам кольцо. Напоминание о том, что вы поклялись восстановить Дозор… и помочь нашему народу. Вы можете поверить в то, что это важно для меня?  
  
Джейме посмотрел на дерево.  
  
\- Хорошо, я сделаю то, что вы просите. Но только не надо проводить надо мной никаких языческих обрядов.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Далла взяла его за руку, и их глаза встретились.  
  
\- Кто здесь? Кто стоит перед богами? – спросила она, и Джейме понял, что должен произнести только те строки, которые отвечают на вопрос.  
  
\- Я – меч во тьме, - сказал он. – Я – дозорный на Стене. Я – огонь, который разгоняет холод, свет который приносит рассвет, рог, который будит спящего. Я – щит, который охраняет царство людей.  
  
\- Да, это ты. – Она подошла вплотную к нему, и от нее пахло снегом и хвоей. Она коснулась своими мягкими губами его лба, потом легко поцеловала его в обе щеки и в губы. Джейме ни с кем не целовался с тех пор, как ему было пятнадцать. Лучше бы его как следует поцеловала Серебряная Волчица.  
  
\- Теперь ты брат Ночного Дозора в глазах всех богов, - сказала она.  
  
\- Мы только что поженились? – спросил Джейме. – Разве вольный народ не произносит брачные клятвы перед деревьями?  
  
\- Если и был заключен брак, то между тобой и Ночным Дозором, - ответила Далла. Добившись того, чего хотела, она как будто растеряла всю свою уверенность и не знала, что с ним дальше делать. – Давай я отведу тебя к твоему брату. Уверена, что ты уже сможешь узнать, что с ним.  
  
Решив, что он достаточно повеселился, Джейме похромал к Блейну, опираясь на ее плечо, как на костыль.

 

Когда они вернулись в хижину, знахарка уже закончила заниматься раной Блейна, и Блейн лежал на постели с закрытыми глазами.  
  
\- Я почистила рану, как смогла, - сказала Джейме женщина. – сделала ему пластырь из крапивы, чеснока и плесени и перевязала. Он не должен двигать этой рукой какое-то время.  
  
\- Как долго? – спросил Джейме.  
  
\- Две недели или дольше.  
  
Блейн резко сел.  
  
\- Со мной все хорошо, - сказал он Джейме.  
  
\- Оставьте нас, - попросил Джейме знахарку. Далле он сказал. – Ты не могла бы позвать сюда Неда?  
  
\- Ты не можешь с ней так говорить, - возмутилась знахарка, явно оскорбленная его фамильярным обращением, из чего он сделал вывод, что Далла сказала ему не всю правду о себе. Но Далла кивнула и вышла. Знахарка бросила на Джейме предостерегающий взгляд и вышла вслед за ней.  
  
\- Слушай, я в порядке, - повторил Блейн. На его щеках появился румянец, и говорил он не вполне четко. Наверное, ему дали вина или еще чего-то, чтобы унять боль. – Ты сам хромаешь.  
  
\- Я подвернул ногу, а тебя укусил волк, - сказал Джейме. – Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся на Стену. Если начнется заражение, они смогут тебя отвести к старому Таргариену, и он все поправит. Неда я тоже отправлю с тобой. Он слишком юн для всего этого, мы вообще не должны были брать его.  
  
\- Ты завел себе новую подружку, - сказал Блейн. – Она красивая.  
  
\- Она знает, где Плакальщик. – Джейме тяжело вздохнул. – Я хочу, чтобы Маленький Волк и Серебряная Волчица отправились с вами. Нед не боец, ты ранен. Мне будет спокойнее, если они будут рядом.  
  
\- Твоя волчья жена тебя не бросит. Она хочет закончить начатое.  
  
\- Она не моя жена. Я предложу. По крайней мере, у нее будет возможность выйти из игры с честью. -  _Если все пойдет не так_ , подумал Джейме,  _чем меньше людей будет со мной, тем лучше. –_ Но ты прав, она, скорее всего, будет настаивать на том, чтобы остаться. А вот ее брата я, наверное, смогу уговорить помочь вам. Если Серебряная Волчица останется со мной, ты должен проследить, чтобы Маллистер позволил Маленькому Волку дождаться ее в Сумеречной Башне.  
  
\- Маллистер….  
  
\- Манс с ним сможет договориться.  
  
\- Ну да. – Лицо Блейна исказила гримаса боли, и Джейме сомневался, что дело в его руке. – После всего, что мы прошли – и ты не даешь мне довести дело до конца. Я же спас тебя от сраного волка!  
  
\- Один человек как-то спас моего деда от льва, - сказал Джейме. – Если подумать… А, Нед.  
  
Парень с нерешительным видом вошел в комнату. Жаль, что они вообще втянули его в это дело. Он был сообразительным, неплохим разведчиком. Но многие месяцы он был только слабым звеном, и это пагубно сказалось на его уверенности в себе. Вот и сейчас он выглядел так, словно ожидал выволочки.  
  
Джейме подозвал его подойти ближе.  
  
\- Мне нужен свидетель.  
  
\- Ты собираешься сказать мне что-то такое, что опасаешься за свою жизнь? – спросил Блейн.  
  
\- Мы говорили о моем деде, - сказал Джейме.  
  
\- Мы говорили о том, что ты не даешь мне закончить эту клятую разведку!  
  
\- Мы говорили о моем деде и о том, как он посвятил в рыцари человека, который спас его от дикого зверя.  
  
Блейн осекся, потеряв дар речи.  
  
\- У меня нет меча, - сказал Джейме. – Но наши клятвы утверждают, что мы и есть мечи. Рука сойдет.  
  
\- Ты не можешь посвятить меня в рыцари, - сказал Блейн, краснея. – Я ничего не сделал. Я просто стоял с копьем.  
  
\- Многие ли сделали бы хотя бы это? Если уж на то пошло, многие ли поверили бы мне, когда все выглядело так, будто я дезертировал, чтобы присоединиться к клану одичалых? И продолжали бы мне верить на протяжении многих недель? Седьмое пекло, да в битве с кланом Ледяной Реки ты сделал больше, чем я в битве с Братством Королевского Леса.  
  
Блейн молча смотрел на него. Джейме повернулся к Неду.  
  
\- Я не забыл про тебя. Ты тоже через все это прошел, хотя ты еще совсем юн. Но ты же не чтишь Семерых?  
  
\- Нет, сир, - сказал пораженный Нед. – Я чту Старых Богов.  
  
\- Тогда я вознагражу тебя как-нибудь иначе.  
  
\- Не нужно….  
  
\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Пока выбрось из головы. – Джейме посмотрел на Блейна. – Я не буду заставлять тебя вставать на колени. Не будет колен. Не будет меча. Так себе получается церемония. Годится?  
  
Блейн молча кивнул. Джейме подошел к нему и положил руку ему на плечо.  
  
\- Клянешься ли ты перед лицом богов и людей защищать тех, кто не может защитить себя, оберегать невинных, повиноваться старшим над собой… если только они не заставляют тебя совершать злодейства или праздно смотреть, как их совершают другие?  
  
\- Клянусь, - сказал Блейн.  
  
\- Клянешься ли ты храбро сражаться и делать все для защиты царства людей, чего бы это не стоило?  
  
\- Клянусь.  
  
\- Встань же, сир Блейн Стойкий, рыцарь и брат Ночного Дозора.  
  
По лицу Блейна расплылась улыбка.  
  
\- Ну и поганец же ты, - сказал он. – Теперь мне сложнее будет тебя ненавидеть за то, что ты меня отсылаешь.  
  
Джейме убрал руку с плеча Блейна и сжал его локоть.  
  
\- Я знаю, о чем прошу. Я бы убил того, кто попытался бы заставить меня сейчас свернуть с пути. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты это сделал. Мы уже слишком задержались, нам нельзя тянуть дальше, и наши братья нас, наверное, уже оплакали.  
  
\- Я понимаю, - признал Блейн, - но мне это все очень не нравится.  
  
Джейме осторожно его обнял.  
  
\- Отдыхай. Мне нужно поговорить с нашими друзьями со Стылого Берега, и я, наверное, смогу убедить Даллу показать нам дорогу.

 

Маленький Волк был не в восторге от плана Джейме, но после уговоров все-такие согласился отправиться на Стену с Блейном и Недом. Серебряная Волчица, как и предсказывал Блейн, заявила, что пойдет до конца. Даллу оказалось несложно уговорить. Они с сестрой согласились проводить Джейме, но возле деревни пути их должны были разойтись.  
  
\- Это не наш бой, - сказала ему Далла. Но Джейме от нее и нужно было лишь, чтобы она показала дорогу.  
  
Когда боль в ноге поутихла и стала терпимой, Джеме тронулся в путь в сопровождении копьеносицы, странствующей ведуньи, ее двенадцатилетней сестры и трех собак размером с лютоволка. Между собой они общались в основном на Старом Наречии, чтобы Серебряная Волчица все понимала. Вель и Далла подсказывали Джейме нужные слова.  
  
Серебряная Волчица хорошо ладила с Даллой, как часто случается между людьми, совершенно не схожими. В основном Серебряная Волчица что-то ей рассказывала, а Далла время от времени вставляла какое-нибудь замечание, которое заставляло Серебряную Волчицу задуматься и ненадолго замолчать. Вель не очень любила Серебряную Волчицу, и с Джейме она не сразу поладила. Ей не нравилось, что Джейме верит в Семерых, не нравилось, что он был вороной, и она считала, что ничего глупее рыцарства свет не видывал.  
  
\- Это Далла меня заставила, - сказала она Джейме в первый день – Я обычно не помогаю таким, как ты.  
  
Но, по-видимому, ее предрассудки не успели в ней так уж глубоко укорениться. Постепенно она перестала пренебрежительно отзываться о Серебряной Волчице, и с Джейме они вскоре уже болтали, словно старые друзья.  
  
\- Кто тебе это дал? – спросила она однажды утром, когда они вместе проверяли расставленные накануне силки. Он достал и вертел в руках фибулу, которую ему когда-то подарила Игритт. Когда люди из клана забрали их вещи, ему позволили сохранить лишь эту фибулу и бронзовое кольцо.  
  
\- Маленькая девочка, - ответил Джейме. – В этом же нет ничего неприличного?  
  
\- Это оберег на удачу, - сказала Вель. – Их обычно дарят родным. А тебя он еще и защищает. Увидев его, любой из вольного народа, кто чтит старых богов, сразу поймет, что кому-то за Стеной ты дорог.  
  
Джейме рассмеялся.  
  
\- Похоже, за Стеной у меня немало родных. – Он показал ей ожерелье из когтей лютоволка, которое ему подарила Серебряная Волчица, пять когтей на кожаном шнурке. Два других Маленький Волк дал Блейну и Неду. Ожерелье не так впечатлило Вель, но в этот момент они обнаружили пойманного зайца, и на этом их разговор прервался.  
  
Несколько дней спустя, когда Джейме нес дозор, Вель уселась рядом с ним, расчесывая волосы.  
  
\- Ты ведь жрица? – спросил Джейме.  
  
\- Нет, - ответила Вель. – Вовсе нет.  
  
Джейме прислонился к Люку, который дремал рядом с ним, и запустил пальцы в его густой мех. Люк был теплым, об него было хорошо греться.  
  
\- Но ты слышишь Старых Богов.  
  
\- Мы не слышим, что они говорят. Но мы и не глухи к ним, как вы, вороны. – Щеки у нее раскраснелись от мороза, волосы сияли золотом. Она немного напоминала ему Серсею, но сходство было не настолько сильным, чтобы это ему мешало. Черты лица у нее были совсем другие, волосы были темнее, а сама Вель была грубоватой и острой на язык. Пожалуй, она даже больше походила на самого Джейме, чем на его сестру, с той лишь разницей, что была гораздо мудрее, чем он был в ее возрасте, и не такая наивная. Впрочем, в этом как раз не было ничего удивительного. Он очень мало знал о жизни до того, как надел черное, и совсем ничего – до того, как вступил в Королевскую Гвардию. В свои пятнадцать он был сущим ребенком.  
  
\- Если предположить, что ваши боги все-таки существуют, ты тоже думаешь, что они чего-то хотят от меня?  
  
Вель разделила волосы на пряди и начала ловко и быстро заплетать косу.  
  
\- Ты с юга, - сказала она, - ты не поклоняешься Старым Богам. Тормунд говорит, что кровь у тебя самая обычная. Я не знаю, что им могло бы от тебя понадобиться.  
  
\- Вот уже три года я пытаюсь объяснить это разным людям.  
  
\- Должно быть, их внимание привлекли твои поступки, а не то, кто ты. Для деревьев время течет иначе. Их будущее одновременно является и настоящим, и прошедшим. Возможно, ты совершишь что-то в будущем, и поэтому сейчас Старые Боги следят за тобой.  
  
\- Объясни проще, я не понимаю.  
  
Вель тихонько рассмеялась.  
  
\- Если бы ты залез на дерево, чтобы осмотреться и разведать дорогу, и увидел бы вдалеке что-то важное, ты бы крикнул нам сверху, чтобы мы знали, чего ждать. И даже если бы до этого было еще очень далеко, мы могли бы говорить об этом, пока идем. Кто-то мог подслушать нас и тоже начать об этом говорить.  
  
\- И деревья… разведывают дорогу, - сухо сказал Джейме. – И кричат об этом сверху таким, как Матушка Кротиха. Которая разболтала все Тормунду. Который рассказал вам.  
  
\- Может быть, - сказала Вель.  
  
Джейме почесал Люка за ухом.  
  
\- И что, по-твоему, такого я должен совершить?  
  
Вель перевязала косу и с сомнением взглянула на него.  
  
\- А зачем это знать заранее?  
  
\- Я не знаю, - признал Джейме. Он посмотрел на огонь, прищурившись. – Просто ты говоришь про богов, про то, что они знают мое будущее. Но Далла сказала, что ты видела другой сон. И он заставляет тебя думать, что весь этот поход может быть ошибкой. Может, через неделю-другую меня уже и в живых не будет.  
  
\- Ну да, - сказала Вель. – Пророчества, колдовство, зеленые сны. Никогда нельзя ни в чем быть уверенным. Нет никаких правил, никаких законов.  
  
\- Может, мне нужно… ну сделать что-то? – спросил Джейме.  
  
\- Делай, что хочешь, - сказала Вель. – Те видения, которые видят лесные ведьмы вроде Матушки Кротихи, они ведь тоже не пророчества. По крайней мере, не такие пророчества, которые тысячелетиями передаются из уст в уста, про какого-нибудь героя, который совершит и то, и это, и у него будут рыжие волосы и задница в веснушках. Это всего лишь увиденные мельком обрывки происходящих событий, о которых деревья говорят друг с другом на своем странном языке.  
  
\- Дерево показало мне, как я убиваю упырей. Так что, наверное, я должен дожить до…  
  
\- Ты уверен, что это был именно ты, сир Ворона? – спросила Вель. – А может, упыри в твоем сне значили не упырей, а что-то иное? Иносказание. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
  
\- То есть деревья могли и вообще не про меня говорить? - попытал удачи Джейме.  
  
\- Могли. Но чем больше людей видят и понимают одно и то же, тем вероятнее, что за этим что-то действительно есть. – Она отмахнулась от него. – Хватит уже. Карауль. Дай мне поспать.  
  
  
Дни летели быстро. Даже несмотря на то, что нога у Джейме до сих пор ощутимо болела, путешествие протекало на редкость спокойно, двигались они быстро. Они не плутали, у них всегда было вдосталь еды, всегда находилось укрытие для ночлега. Джейме не знал, опыт ли сестер тому причиной или какое-то колдовство, но даже Манс не передвигался за Стеной так ловко и искусно. Джейме смотрел и время от времени задавал вопросы, но никаких секретов у них, кажется, действительно не было. Обычно они просто отвечали, что лучше знают эти места, что слушают и замечают то, чего не замечал он.  
  
Две недели они путешествовали вместе, а недалеко от Оленьего Рога расстались.  
  
\- Мы были у Ульфа еще до того, как он стал звать себе королем, - сказала Вель. – Его деревня не большая, человек двести или около того, и войско он зимой держать не будет.  
  
\- Мы встретимся снова, - уверенно сказала Далла. Она обняла его на прощание, Вель улыбнулась и кивнула ему, и они вдвоем скрылись за деревьями, словно призраки.  
  
Джейме посмотрел на Серебряную Волчицу, провожавшую их озадаченным взглядом.  
  
\- Они странные, - сказала она Джейме. – Дома лучше.  
  
Джейме подумал о Сумеречной Башне, о Мансе и Куорене. Он давно перестал считать дни и не знал, сколько времени прошло уже с тех пор, как он должен был вернуться и не вернулся.  
  
\- Дома лучше, - согласился он, выдохнув облачко пара. Он положил руку на плечо Серебряной Волчицы и посмотрел ей в лицо. – Я не обижусь и не рассержусь, если ты уйдешь с ними. Далла, она говорит….  
  
\- Что грозит опасность, я знаю. Она говорила мне, - перебила его Серебряная Волчица. – Если она говорит правду, ты не должен быть один и без помощи.  
  
\- Я в неоплатном долгу перед тобой.  
  
\- Ты семья. Семья помогает друг другу, - сказала она, накрыв ладонью когти лютоволка, которые висели у него на шее на кожаном шнурке. – Нет никакого долга.

 

\- Иные меня побери, ради этого мужчины, пожалуй, стоит поскорее избавиться от мужа.  
  
Али шила рубашку из шкуры оленя, когда услышала слова младшей из сестер Ульфа, натиравшей свежую оленину солью и пряными травами. Герта вроде как любила своего мужа, но иногда Али не понимала, шутят одичалые или говорят всерьез.  
  
Старшая сестра, Трута, оторвалась от шитья и, посмотрев, сказала.  
  
\- С ним женщина.  
  
\- Ее я тоже убью, – После паузы Герта спросила: - Это что у них,  _лютоволки_?  
  
До этого момента Али было не интересно, но теперь она тоже подняла глаза от шитья и вытянула шею, чтобы лучше видеть. Сейчас была середина дня, но общий зал был набит битком, воздух был густым от дыма. Али пришлось сесть прямо и вытянуться, чтобы разглядеть что-то поверх большой головы Герты.  
  
\- Это собаки, - сказала Али, хотя никогда не видела таких собак. Их было три, и они были размером с пони.  
  
\- А ты-то почем знаешь, поклонщица? – спросила Трута.  
  
\- Волки не такие пушистые, - пояснила Али, - и у них ноги длиннее, а головы уже. И еще у них хвосты внизу, а не кольцом на спине. – Али никогда не видела живого волка, но она читала об этом в книге. У дома Мормонт было мало книг, но среди них была большая книга про животных с подробными иллюстрациями, и Али очень любила ее.  
  
\- Она права, пожалуй, - сказала Герта, поразмыслив. – Волки более тощие. Кажется, у диких кланов на западе есть большие собаки?  
  
Трута нахмурилась.  
  
\- Да, верно. Но им тут нечего делать среди зимы. Кто пойдет зимой через горы? Это надо совсем ума лишиться.  
  
Герта кашлянула и посмотрела на Али.  
  
\- Ну она не по своей воле пошла. А Плакальщик бешеный и есть, так что ничего такого я не сказала. Все знают, что это правда.  
  
\- Не нужно вообще про него ничего говорить, неважно, правда или нет. Ульф его любит. Ему не понравится, если мы будем его обсуждать за спиной.  
  
\- К Иным Ульфа и Плакальщика вместе с ним.  
  
Пока они препирались, Али села прямо, чтобы еще поглядеть на гостей. Ульф отвел их к высокому столу, и теперь ей было лучше их видно, хотя собаки среди людей и столов совсем потерялись. Женщина была молодой, чуть старше Дейси, а мужчина был высоким, с бородой и копной золотых волос, большей ей ничего такого разглядеть не удалось. Но Герта стояла, и ей, наверное, было виднее.  
  
Сестры сначала гадали, кто мог провести дикарей с запада через горы, потом стали спорить о том, людоеды они или нет. Вскоре Али наскучило их слушать. Закончив шить рубашку для Ульфа, она отложила ее в сторону и встала, чтобы размять ноги и сходить за теплым сидром.  
  
Обойдя по кругу скамью, она остановилась, заметив, что все три собаки лежат у стены, люди избегали приближаться к ним и далеко обходили. Вблизи они казались даже больше и опаснее. Она все еще разглядывала их, когда услышала голос.  
  
\- Хочешь подойти ближе? Они тебя не тронут, если я буду рядом.  
  
Али медленно перевела взгляд на говорившего. Это был тот самый дикарь, хотя он вовсе не выглядел как дикарь, он даже на одичалого не очень-то был похож. Теперь, когда он стоял лишь в нескольких шагах от нее, она поняла, почему Герта так на него таращилась. Он был выше практических всех мужчин в деревне, и общий зал словно съеживался по мере того, как она разглядывала его, столько места он занимал, просто стоя на месте. На его мощные плечи был наброшен серый мех, на поясе он носил длинный костяной нож с рукоятью, обмотанной черной кожей, и он гораздо больше походил на настоящего короля одичалых, чем Ульф. Он выглядел гораздо сильнее, гораздо опаснее, и, как и его собаки, был красив красотой дикого зверя.  
  
\- Я не хочу мешать вам,- сказала Али.  
  
Одичалый сделал жест, который мог бы сойти за пожатие плечами.  
  
\- Ты мне не помешаешь. Пойдем.  
  
Он слегка прихрамывал. Али посмотрела ему вслед, раздумывая, что было рискованней – отказать ему или удерживать его внимание. Но знать этого она не могла, поэтому пошла за ним.  
  
\- Люк, - позвал он, и самый крупный пес поднял свою огромную голову, ожидая команды. Одичалый сказал что-то на Старом Наречии, и пес поднялся и потрусил к ним. Когда он стоял, его глаза были на одном уровне с глазами Али.  
  
\- Впечатляет, да? – сказал одичалый. – Можешь погладить, если хочешь.  
  
Али подошла ближе, пес следил за ее движениями, но в его глазах было только любопытство. Али протянула руку и зарылась пальцами в мех у шеи. Она пожалела, что не может рассказать об этом Лире и Дейси. Они бы позавидовали. Может, и не поверили бы. Она даже не думала, что собаки бывают такими огромными.  
  
\- Ты девочка из дома Мормонтов, - сказал одичалый. – Королевский трофей.  
  
Али опустила руку, но собака не пошевелилась, пока одичалый не сказал ей что-то на Старом Наречии. После этого она потрусила к остальным и снова улеглась у стены, свернувшись в кольцо  
  
\- Я Алисана Мормонт, - сказала она.  
  
\- Я знаком с Первым Разведчиком, - сказал одичалый, странно улыбаясь. – Но не бойся, мы с ним вовсе не враги. Просто к слову пришлось. – Он рассматривал Али так пристально, что она ему не поверила. Под взглядом его кошачьих зеленых глаз, в которых светилось ликование, ей стало неуютно. – Скажи, а Плакальщик, случайно, не где-то поблизости?  
  
\- Вы и ваша… жена его друзья? – спросила Али.  
  
Его улыбка резала как нож.  
  
\- Мы встречались.  
  
\- Ульф отправил его на охоту. Я не знаю, когда он вернется. – Али хмуро посмотрела на него. – Зачем вы здесь?  
  
\- Я – бард, - сказал он с ноткой веселья в голосе. – Я знаю множество песен и историй, королю они понравятся.  
  
\- Вы не похожи на барда, - сказала Али, не удержавшись. Но он только расхохотался.  
  
\- А как должен выглядеть бард?  
  
Но Али не успела ответить, потому что к нему спешно подошла женщина и сердито сказала ему что-то на Старом Наречии, что-то, что звучало как предупреждение. Он что-то сказал в свою защиту, но она шлепнула его по руке и, схватив за запястье, потянула прочь.  
  
\- Она считает, что я не должен говорить с тобой, - объяснил одичалый, бросив на Али виноватый взгляд, - Ревнует, должно быть. Ты придешь сегодня на ужин? Тебе точно понравятся те песни, которые я буду петь.  
  
\- Если я не приду на ужин, я останусь голодной, - сказала Али, совершенно сбитая с толку.  
  
\- Прекрасно, - заявил бард, после чего позволил женщине себя увести.

 

Вечером Али села ближе обычного к высокому столу, чтобы видеть, что будет делать одичалый. Пока она ела оленину и маринованную свеклу, он болтал с Ульфом. Он много смеялся, много пил, и неразговорчивый обычно Ульф с охотой рассказывал ему о набегах, которые он водил, об убитых разведчиках, уведенных женщинах, похищенном добре. Под конец Ульф спросил, будет ли он петь для них, как обещал.  
  
Одичалый сделал глоток медовухи из своего рога и оторвал зубами большой кусок мяса.  
  
\- Высокочтимый хозяин, - сказал он. - Ты принял меня как дорогого гостя, накормил и напоил. Должен признаться тебе, я особенный бард. Я не умею играть на лютне и не слишком хорошо рассказываю истории. Зато в моих руках поет сталь, и от этих песен даже закаленные в боях воины не могут сдержать слез. Что же до историй... - он улыбнулся белозубой улыбкой - обо мне их рассказывают чаще, чем рассказываю я сам.  
  
\- Это что, вызов мне? - спросил Ульф, которого явно позабавили его слова. - Спесь, должно быть, лишила тебя рассудка. Если бы в том, что ты говоришь, была хоть капля истины, я бы слышал о тебе.  
  
\- А ты уверен, что ничего обо мне не слышал? - спросил тот. - Я убил Альфина Убийцу Ворон, когда мне было восемнадцать, а год спустя - Гремучую Рубашку почти со всем его отрядом.  
  
Все веселье с Ульфа как рукой сняло, он открыл рот, но слова не шли ему на язык.  
  
\- Когда Плакальщик трусливо напал на меня из кустов, я прикончил восьмерых его людей, и мы с моими товарищами так потрепали его, что он три года нос не высовывал. Я добился дружбы Тормунда Великанья Смерть и завел друзей среди вольного народа от Стылого Берега до восточных притоков Молочной. - Его ухмылка стала похожа на звериный оскал. - А задолго до этого, когда мне было семнадцать, я покончил с трехсотлетней королевской династией, перерезав глотку зверю в короне.  
  
\- Ты явился сюда под чужим именем, - прорычал Ульф, его лицо налилось кровью, на лбу вспучилась вена.  
  
\- Это ничего не меняет, но я сказал тебе, что меня зовут Джейме. Это мое настоящее имя. Мать не звала меня Цареубийцей в колыбели.  
  
\- Лжец!  
  
\- Да.  _Сигеррик_. - Он рассмелся. - Как Баэль-Бард. Я тоже пришел сюда за цветком, но я не такой хитрец, каким был он. Я предлагаю поединок.  
  
Разъяренный Ульяф не находил слов. Все притихли, и никогда еще на памяти Али в этом зале не было так тихо. Только человек, который считал себя Цареубийцей, продолжал говорить.  
  
\- Я буду сражаться с тобой за нее. Только ты и я, один на один. У меня нет доспехов. Оружие мне выберешь сам, можешь дать или не дать мне щит. Если я одержу победу, я и моя леди заберем Али Мормонт и уйдем.  
  
Король не мог отказаться от поединка на глазах у всех этих людей, иначе что же он был за король. Даже Али понимала это. И все-таки Ульф колебался.  
  
\- Тебе нужен Плакальщик, а не я.  
  
\- Он подарил девочку тебе, она теперь твоя. С Плакальщиком у нас свои счеты. Впрочем, я не могу тебя осуждать за то, что ты пытаешься им прикрыться. Выходит, ты трус, но не дурак.  
  
В глазах Ульфа вспыхнула ненависть.  
  
\- Мы будем сражаться завтра, - сказал он. - Ты, сраный ублюдок. - Он схватил свою кружку и запустил ее в стену. Удивительно, как ему хватило выдержки не запустить ей в голову...  
  
_Цареубийцы?_  
  
Но ведь это не мог быть он.  
  
Ни разу, сколько бы ни говорил об этом Плакальщик, сколько бы ни говорил Ульф, Али не помыслила, что он действительно появится здесь. Она ждала маму, Дейси, дядю Джиора, любого из сотен безымянных черных братьев, но ей ни разу даже в голову не пришло, что придет тот человек, ради которого Плакальщик все это и затеял. Она была уверена, что он слабак и тряпка, рыцарь, который только для турниров годится, и никакой не разведчик.  
  
Все это казалось невозможной бессмыслицей - и то, что он пришел с какой-то копьеносицей и огромными собаками, и то, что он нашел Али и собирался спасти ее, словно рыцарь из песен. Но волосы у него были золотые, а глаза зеленые. И он действительно говорил как лорд, она бы поняла это и раньше, если бы только задумалась.  
  
Али незаметно выскользнула из общего зала, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Она вернулась в хижину, которую делила с семьей Ульфа, села на свою постель в углу, подтянула колени к груди и уткнулась в них лицом.  
  
_Даже не надейся_ , сказала она себе.  _Это обман. Если это не обман, он проиграет. Что-нибудь обязательно случится._  
  
Вскоре кто-то отодвинул полог, закрывавший вход в хижину. Одичалый... нет, Джейме вошел внутрь. С ним был пес, которого Али гладила. Джейме сказал ему что-то на Старом Наречии и внимательно осмотрелся. Он не сразу заметил в углу Али. Найдя ее, он подошел к ней, прихрамывая.  
  
\- С тобой все хорошо? - спросил он.  
  
_Конечно, со мной все хорошо_ , хотела она соврать. Она притворялась месяцами, это должно было быть просто. Но что-то у нее внутри сломалось от этого вопроса, от первого проявления заботы с тех пор, как ее похитили. И в следующий миг она уже ревела навзрыд.  
  
\- Простите, - сказала она, борясь со слезами, - я не плакала, с самого начала ни разу не плакала, я...  
  
Она не могла говорить. На нее разом обрушилось все пережитое - и тоска по дому, и одиночество, и человек, которого она убила. И ей уже было неважно, что перед ней южанин и клятвопреступник. Он был разведчик, один из людей Джиора Мормонта, и он собирался спасти ее. Она обвила его руками и уткнулась лицом в его куртку. Она боялась, что он оттолкнет ее или скажет что-нибудь гадкое, но вместо этого он мягко обнял ее. От этого Али только сильнее зарыдала.  
  
\- Простите, - повторила она, вцепившись в него, - я сильная, честное слово.  
  
\- Конечно, сильная, - подтвердил он хрипло, - я даже и надеяться не смел, что ты жива. Сильная, умная девочка. - Он аккуратно отстранил ее от себя. - Посмотри на меня, Алисана Мормонт. Я знаю, что у меня дурная слава, но мне нужно, чтобы ты мне доверяла. Мне и той женщине, которая пришла со мной. Сможешь?  
  
В этот момент она бы что угодно для него сделала.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Хорошо. Тебе нужно еще совсем немного побыть храброй. Потом ты сможешь вернуться домой.

 

Утро выдалось ярким и солнечным. Небо было синим, снег блестел на солнце так, что глазам было больно. Одичалые расчистили площадку для боя, и теперь там собралась вся деревня. Сир Джейме бросил вызов, поэтому он должен был сражаться до смерти. Ульф мог признать поражение, если Джейме предложит ему сдаться. Но если Ульф это сделает, королем ему больше не быть, и, скорее всего, Плакальщик прикончит его, когда вернется. Али старалась не думать о том, что случится, если Джейме проиграет, но его хромота заставляла ее волноваться. Али не нравилось все, что ставило его в неравное положение. У него не было брони, и ему дали короткий бронзовый меч, в то время, как меч Ульфа был двуручным и из замковой стали. Щита ему тоже не дали.  
  
Сама Али стояла на краю площадки между двумя людьми Ульфа. Сама мысль о том, что за нее будут сражаться король и бывший наследник дома Ланнистеров, была смехотворна. Если она вернется домой, Дейси точно будет ее дразнить этим. Зато Лира, наверное, позавидует. Лира любила истории о рыцарях. А в том, что Джейме Ланнистер был рыцарем, сомнений быть не могло.  
  
Пока люди Ульфа торжественно помогали ему облачиться в доспехи, Джейме с улыбкой на лице болтал со своей одичалой. Копьеносица пихнула его в плечо, а потом громко и открыто рассмеялась, когда он схватил ее руку в варежке и поцеловал. Она что-то еще сказала, и он притянул ее к себе и страстно поцеловал в губы, и женщина так сильно смеялась, что ему пришлось оторваться от нее. Лицо у него раскраснелось, и на площадку он вышел, ухмыляясь. Заметив Али, он послал и ей воздушный поцелуй. Она покачала головой, но его улыбка от этого ничуть не поблекла.  
  
Ульф следил за ним глазами, но его лицо ничего не выражало, когда он вышел, чтобы занять свое место.  
  
\- Еще не поздно отказаться, - сказал ему Джейме.  
  
\- Я не упущу шанс украсить мой дом твоей головой.  
  
\- Теперь я понимаю, почему вы с Плакальщиком так хорошо поладили. Ну что же, попытайся.  
  
Ульф атаковал. Джейме ушел в сторону и шлепнул его по спине. Ульф повернулся и замахнулся. Джейме встретил его удар своим коротким мечом, и на его мече появилась заметная зазубрина. Нахмурившись, Джейме попытался нанести удар, но Ульф подставил меч, оставив на клинке Джейме еще одну зазубрину. Джейме отступил, и Ульф усмехнулся.  
  
\- Ты и впрямь один обладаешь силой многих воинов, сир Рыцарь. Так все говорят, и я теперь вижу, что это правда. Прекратим бой. Бросай Дозор, служи мне. Свою женщину можешь оставить себе, а если хочешь девчонку, то и ее забирай.  
  
Джейме молча смотрел на него.  
  
\- Я на тебя зла не держу, - сказал Ульф.  
  
\- Жаль, что не могу сказать того же, - ответил Джейме. - Хочешь сказать что-нибудь напоследок?  
  
\- Сразись со мной - и умри.  
  
\- Ну, это было попросту смешно, - сказал Дежйме, смеясь.  
  
Ульф замахнулся, целясь ему в голову, но Джейме отпрыгнул в сторону, приземлившись с опорой на здоровую ногу. Быстрый, словно сумеречный кот, он полоснул сзади Ульфа по ноге, потом увернулся от ответного удара и полоснул его по руке. Король выругался и удвоил усилия. Неловкий удар задел плечо Джейме, но когда он снова замахнулся, Джейме подставил блок, а левой рукой схватил меч Ульфа возле рукояти. Джейме резко дернул свой клинок, и Ульф, совершенно сбитый с толку, запнулся и ослабил хватку. Движения Джейме были такими быстрыми, что походили на волшебство. В мгновение ока он вырвал меч у Ульфа, отбросил в сторону свой негодный бронзовый клинок, перехватил меч Ульфа правой рукой и приставил его к шее короля.  
  
\- Сдаешься? - спросил Джейме.  
  
Ульф плюнул в него, и Джейме одним ударом снес ему голову с плеч. Вытерев клинок об одежду Ульфа, он снял с него пояс с ножнами и перевесил на себя, потом убрал в ножны оружие так обыденно, словно был на тренировочной площадке. Его одичалая сделала шаг вперед и бросила ему копье. Джейме насадил на него голову и воткнул его в ближайший сугроб.  
  
Женщина подбежала к Али и схватила ее за руку. Али напомнила себе, что должна доверять ей, и последовала за ней через возбужденную толпу. С ними были две собаки, так что дорогу им уступали. Оглядываясь назад, Али могла видеть Джейме, и она хорошо расслышала его следующие слова.  
  
\- Покажите это Плакальщику, когда он вернется, - громко объявил Джейме, - с наилучшими пожеланиями от Цареубийцы.  
  
Джейме с третьей собакой встретился с ними за воротами деревни. Никто не попытался остановить их. Довольно долго они шли по лесу молча. Али не верилось, что ее заключение так просто окончилось. Но ведь ничего на самом деле еще не окончилось. У них впереди был долгий путь. Была ли у него провизия? Знал ли он, где найти укрытие? Он ведь не даст им умереть от холода?  
  
\- Не нужно было говорить это, - вырвалось у Али, хотя она сразу пожалела о своих словах, и ей захотелось взять их обратно, чтобы не выглядеть неблагодарной. - Теперь Плакальщик будет нас преследовать.  
  
\- Я и хочу, чтобы он за нами погнался, - сказал Джейме. - Он убил моих братьев. Одного из них он убил у меня на глазах. Он ненавидит меня, и я снова одержал над ним верх. Если я оставлю его в живых, кого он выкрадет в следующий раз? Одну из твоих сестер? Кого-нибудь из Амберов? Леди Старк недавно родила девочку, как я слышал. Может, он решит, что красть бесполезно, и просто отрежет ей голову и оставит во дворе Винтерфелла, чтобы леди Кейтилин ее нашла поутру.  
  
Али не могла с этим поспорить. Но она все равно была сердита на него. Она хотела, чтобы он сначала спас ее, вернул ее домой, а потом бы уже беспокоился о своем долге разведчика и о том, кого еще Плакальщик мог выкрасть или убить. Она наконец была свободна, она ощущала вкус свободы на языке. С каждым шагом груз на ее плечах становился меньше. Разве плохо было желать, чтобы он не рисковал ее новообретенной свободой?  
  
_Но Плакальщик ему ничего не сделает_ , сказала себе Али. Никто из одичалых не справится с ним. С негодным мечом и без щита он победил Ульфа, и сделал это с такой легкостью, что было даже немного грустно, что человек, который считал, что может быть королем, так погиб. А Плакальщик был глупцом и сражался с косой. Джейме легко с ним справится.  
  
\- Я не позволю ему снова причинить тебе боль, - сказал ей Джейме. - Клянусь.  
  
Но он не мог этого обещать. Никто не мог. Али кивнула, но не вполне поверила ему. Слишком уж он был похож на настоящего героя, а Али никогда не верила тому, что говорилось в песнях и сказках.

 

 

Они шли, пока совсем не стемнело. Это было почти как идти с Плакальщиком -  снова Али приходилось усилием воли переставлять окоченевшие от холода ноги, и каждый шаг давался с трудом. Но сир Джейме не бил ее. Несколько раз он даже спрашивал ее, не нужно ли им идти медленнее. Каждый раз она говорила «нет». Неважно было, как сильно она устала. Она хотела лишь скорее оказаться как можно дальше от деревни.

Джейме привел их на ночлег к большому дуплистому дереву, где были спрятаны заплечные мешки и спальные шкуры. Женщина, которую звали Серебряной Волчицей, быстро развела огонь, а Джейме набрал снег, который они растопили в мятом котелке. После этого женщина уговорила его снять куртку и стала осматривать его правое плечо. Рана, которую ему нанес Ульф, кровоточила. Джейме попытался отмахнуться от нее, но она шлепнула его по руке. Когда все напились, Серебряная Волчица отрезала полоску ткани от своей рубахи, прокипятила ее и туго перевязала рану.

Позже, когда Серебряная Волчица занялась зайцем, которого она убила, пока они шли, Али спросила Джейме.

 - Кто она? - Еще кое-что пришло ей на ум, и она добавила. – И откуда вы знаете ее язык?

 Глаза у него загорелись. Пока они готовили зайца, Джейме рассказал Али, как его похитила женщина, как они застряли в ее деревне, и какой путь с тех пор им пришлось пройти.

 - Так что хорошо, что нас поймали, иначе мы бы тебя не нашли, - сказал Джейме в заключение. Помолчав, он добавил. – Хотя, если ты была приманкой, наверное, к весне на Стене и так бы уже знали, где ты. Плакальщик бы об этом позаботился.

  - Хорошо, что вы пришли сейчас. Я бы попыталась убежать весной. Или даже раньше, если бы пришла моя лунная кровь. Я боялась, что Ульф сделает меня своей женой, когда это случится.

 Джейме открыл рот, словно собирался спросить что-то, но потом передумал.

 - Он меня не тронул, - сказала Али, догадавшись, что он хотел знать. – Один человек пытался, еще до того, как мы добрались до деревни. Я ударила его ножом. А Плакальщик просто бил меня. Выбил мне два зуба. – Подумав, она добавила. – Они все равно были кривые.

 Джейме, по-видимому, не знал, что на это сказать.

 - Вы очень сильная, миледи, - наконец, придумал он, и улыбнулся ей. Это была теплая улыбка. Не самодовольная, не насмешливая. С этой улыбкой он выглядел совсем не таким страшным, даже с этой своей дикой бородой и грязным лицом.  –  Это общая черта всех женщин из дома Мормонт? Твоя младшая сестра была такой же.

 - Лира? – спросила Али, сев прямо, – Вы с ней встречались? – Он, конечно, не мог иметь в виду Джори, Джори стеснялась чужих и, скорее всего,  с ним даже не заговорила бы.

 - Мы остановились на ночь на Медвежьем Острове по пути на Стылый Берег. Твоя мать и старшая сестра в это время разыскивали тебя в Северных Горах, так что я в основном общался с Лирой. Яйца у нее крепче, чем у твоего дяди.

 Али снова чуть не расплакалась, но все же сдержалась.

 - Она – сущее наказание, - сказала Али с нежностью. – А Джори?

 - Живая, здоровая, упитанная, что еще?   Я больше внимания уделил той из сестер, которая выжимала из меня клятвы. Она не успокоилась, пока я не поклялся вернуть тебя домой или умереть, пытаясь это сделать.

 - Не надо умирать, - сказала обеспокоенная Али. – Это кажется…

 Джейме пожал плечами.

 - Это мой долг, и я не боюсь смерти.

 Он сказал это, как будто это было так просто.   _Если клятвы так много для вас значат, почему же вы убили Эйриса?_  – подумала Али. Он ведь даже хвастался этим Ульфу. Она не понимала, но боялась, что может оскорбить его, если спросит.

 Потом Серебряная Волчица что-то сказала Джейме, он обернулся и стал говорить с ней, и шанс был упущен.

 

Утром они рано вышли и двигались быстро. Ближе к полудню собрались облака, и Джейме начал обеспокоенно посматривать на небо. Каждый раз он что-то говорил Серебряной Волчице на Старом Наречии, и она отвечала ему с таким же мрачным выражением на лице.

 - Будет метель, - сказал Джейме Али, когда она спросила. – Похоже, Плакальщик мне так и не достанется. Любой одичалый, если только он не выжил из ума, только взглянув на это небо, поспешит спрятаться, а потом метель совсем заметет наши следы.

 - А мы найдем укрытие?

 - Когда мы шли на восток, мы останавливались в просторной пещере. Мы успеем до нее добраться вовремя.

 Он говорил уверенно, но заставил всех ускорить шаг. Мороз усиливался, и Джейме начал хромать заметно сильнее. Серебряная Волчица прокричала что-то, и собаки подтянулись ближе, теперь они не разбегались, как раньше, а трусили рядом.

 В лесу было мертвенно тихо, но Али кожей ощущала приближение бури. Прошло совсем немного времени, и поднялся ветер, потом пошел снег. Сначала снегопад был несильным, но уже совсем  скоро снежная завеса стала такой плотной, что Али ничего вокруг не видела на расстоянии трех метров.

 - Еще полчаса, - сказал Джейме.

 Когда порывы ветра стали по-настоящему сильными, Али натянула шарф на лицо и сосредоточилась на том, чтобы считать шаги. Они старались держаться едва различимой звериной тропы, которая петляла между деревьями, местами теряясь и совсем сливаясь с лесом. То и дело приходилось перелезать через поваленные деревья и камни, и  Серебряная Волчица подавала Джейме руку.

 - Вон за тем поворотом, - сказал Джейме, борода у него вокруг рта совсем обледенела.

 Ветер пронизывал до кости и сбивал с ног.  _Еще один шаг_ , велела себе Али,  _и еще один_.

 И тогда собаки разразились лаем, таким громким и яростным, что Али замерла на месте и оцепенела. Выругавшись, Джейме схватил ее за руку и сунул кинжал ей в ладонь. Прежде, чем Али осознала, что происходит, он обнажил меч, который забрал у Ульфа. Серебряная Волчица выкрикнула команду, собаки замолчали, и какое-то мгновение они не слышали ничего, кроме ветра. Потом Али услышала лошадей. Из-за метели было непонятно, где они, звуки доносились то с одной стороны, то с другой.

 Появившиеся всадники походили на призраков, они словно тени мелькали среди деревьев на своих низкорослых крепких лошадях. Как только Али поняла, что это люди, а не привидения, она придвинулась ближе к Джейме. Если это люди, значит, с ними был Плакальщик. Значит, он вернулся совсем скоро после того, как они ушли, и выследил их.

  _У нас есть три собаки_ , напомнила себе Али. Три собаки, копьеносица и  Джейме.

 На этот раз никто из разбойников не насмехался над ними. Собаки бросились на перепуганных лошадей. Некоторые побежали, но другие, наоборот, двинулись вперед. Джейме пронзил мечом нападавшего, и его вопль слился с воем ветра.  Когда Джейме сдернул его с лошади и прикончил, лошадь бросилась прочь и пропала за снежной завесой. Али прижалась к дереву, сжимая кинжал, не понимая, должна ли она что-то делать, могла ли она как-то помочь. Где-то зарычала собака и закричал человек, но крик резко оборвался. Прямо перед Али Джейме подрубил ногу еще одной лошади и добил  ее после того, как разделался со всадником. Но потом он отошел от нее дальше в лес,  и теперь Али видела только его спину. По крайней мере, она думала, что видит его спину. Это мог быть и его противник. Снег хлестал по лицу и мешал разглядеть.

 Али поискала глазами Серебряную Волчицу и увидела рядом с ней двоих. Собака вцепилась в одного из них, и Серебряная Волчица воткнула ему копье в глаз, но второй сумел опрокинуть ее в снег. Али подумала, что ей нужна помощь, и почти заставила себя двигаться, когда из-за деревьев появился Плакальщик со своей косой. Он увидел ее,  и в этот миг вся гордость Али испарилась. Она завизжала.

 Джейме тут же оказался возле нее, его лицо было забрызгано кровью. Али взмолилась о том, чтобы это была не его кровь. Но он едва наступал на ногу, и меч он держал слишком низко. Али вспомнила, что Ульф его ранил, и ее затрясло от страха.

 - Я добуду твою сраную голову, - заорал Плакальщик и понесся на Джейме.

 Джейме встал в стойку и отразил удар,  и после этого он выполнил идеальный ответный удар, но на Плакальщике была кольчуга, снятая с убитого разведчика, острие клинка процарапало ее поверху, но не прорезало. Коса была такой громоздкой и неудобной, что Джейме успел провести еще один удар до того, как Плакальщик успел отреагировать, но меч Ульфа, должно быть, был плохо заточен, потому что он просто стукнул его по ребрам.

 Сделав шаг назад, Джейме прокричал что-то, но ветер заглушил его слова. Из-за деревьев появился еще один одичалый, и Али крикнула «Слева!». Услышал ли ее Джейме или только увидел, но он обернулся, парировал и убил нападавшего , полоснув клинком по шее. Пока он был к Плакальщику спиной, тот вломился в него плечом. Джейме пошатнулся, весь его вес пришелся на больную лодыжку. Нога у него подломилась, и он упал на колени. Плакальщик ударил Джейме ногой по правой руке, но было  холодно, было так холодно, что он никак не смог бы удержать меч. Выбитый из руки Джейме меч улетел далеко в снег.  Али подбежала к Плакальщику и замахнулась ножом. Он увидел ее и увернулся, так что лезвие только скользнуло по его руке, а потом он схватил ее за локоть и швырнул на землю.  Она свернулась, прикрывая лицо, но в этот момент Джейме Ланнистер всем телом бросился на нее.  _Что он_ … - успела подумать Али. Она заметила косу лишь за миг до того, как лезвие прошлось по спине Джейме, прорезав насквозь его меховую одежду, и он не сдержал крик боли.

 С рычанием Джейме поднялся на колени, потом повернулся спиной к Али, поставив руки вокруг нее. Из раны на спине, дымясь, сочилась и капала кровь. Он наклонился в сторону и похлопал Али по запястью правой рукой. Когда она вложила в нее кинжал, он снова закричал, и на этот раз она услышала слова.   _Люк. Наву. Кесук_.  _Собаки_.  Надежда вспыхнула в ней на короткий миг, но собаки не пришли. Они или были мертвы, или не слышали его из-за ветра.

 Плакальщик посмотрел на Джейме и улыбнулся.

 - Это будет так сладко, - сказал он и поднял свою косу.

  Джейме упал на Али, и коса просвистела у них над головами. Он попытался прыгнуть, прежде чем Плакальщик сможет остановить ее движение, но он был ранен, и на снегу было скользко. К тому времени, как он сумел подняться, Плакальщик уже выпрямился. И все равно Джейме сделал отчаянный выпад с кинжалом, вытянув руку вперед.

 Коса Плакальщика снова взрезала воздух. Лезвие двигалось слишком быстро и лишь слегка замедлило движение в конце.

  _Он промахнулся_ , подумала Али.

 А потом Джейме пошатнулся, с шумом втягивая воздух. Он закричал, и Али увидела. Она прижала руку к губам, чувствуя во рту привкус рвоты.  _Нет, нет, нет_.

 Джейме упал в снег на распаханную спину и снова закричал. Плакальщик смотрел на него и смеялся.

 - Попроси хорошенько, и, может, я оставлю девчонку в живых себе на забаву, - сказал Плакальщик.

 - Ты. Ее. Не. Получишь. – Джейме отполз от Плакальщика к Али и, опираясь на левую руку, загородил ее собой. Там, где была его правая рука, кровь стекала в лужицу, растапливая снег.

 Из его глотки снова вырвались имена собак, на этот раз громче, мучительная боль питала его зов.

 - Ты спятил, - сказал Плакальщик, смеясь.

 Али заметила среди деревьев мелькнувшую тень. Лошадь? Из-за метели она ничего не могла разглядеть.  _Нет, не лошадь. Это собака_.

 - Джейме, - прошептала она, - Джейме, смотри.

 Он повернул голову и тоже заметил.

 - ЛЮК! – завопил он из последних сил. Когда животное приблизилось, Джейме выкрикнул слово на Старом Наречии, и Люк прыгнул на спину Плакальщику и вонзил зубы в его шею. Разбойник закричал, но очень скоро его крик превратился в вопль, потом в всхлипы, перемежаемые рычанием собаки, которая терзала и рвала его горло и лицо, пока от него не осталось ничего, кроме месива из кости и крови.

 Но даже после того, как Плакальщик затих, Джейме продолжал издавать эти ужасные звуки. Со слезами, замерзающими на щеках, Али сняла с себя плащ из овчины. Без плаща порывы ветра врезались в нее, словно лезвия бритвы, но это больше не имело значения. Она подняла место, где была правая рука Джейме, и попыталась замерзшими пальцами обернуть плащ вокруг его запястья, пока кровь стекала ей на руки, на штаны. Джейме схватился за нее левой рукой.

 - Уходи, - сказал он, - Брось меня. Серебряная Волчица сможет… - Он зажмурился и осекся, явно, пытаясь удержаться от крика.

 Не обращая внимания на его слова, Али попыталась позвать на помощь. Но пурга бушевала вовсю, и Али ничего не видела и не слышала, кроме завывания ветра.

 Она ничего не могла сделать, она могла только сидеть и держать Джейме Ланнистера, пока он кричал от боли и истекал кровью.

 

 


	11. Темные глубины III

Время тянулось медленно. Джейме Ланнистер то терял сознание, то снова приходил в себя на коленях у Али Мормонт. Очнувшись в очередной раз, он долго смотрел, как Люк грызет лицо Плакальщика, желая, чтобы мать была сейчас рядом. Потом он вспомнил про разведку и попытался крикнуть на Старом наречии.  
  
\- Люк, приведи Серебряную Волчицу. Приведи. Серебряная Волчица. – Вместо крика получилось что-то между стоном и всхлипом. – Серебряная Волчица.  
  
\- Все будет хорошо, - сказала Али, думая, что он бредит. – С тобой все будет хорошо.  
  
Джейме закрыл глаза, чтобы не слушать, как она врет ему.  
  
Он снова очнулся и закричал, когда его тело кто-то резко вздернул вверх. Серебряная Волчица нашла их. Его рука была перекинута через ее плечо. С левой стороны ее лицо было рассечено от виска до подбородка, и из раны сочилась, дымясь, кровь.  
  
\- Мы все умрем, - попытался сказать ей Джейме, но вместо этого только застонал.  
  
Али Мормонт подхватила его с другой стороны, и Серебряная Волчица велела Джейме:  
  
\- Шагай.  
  
Он пытался, но им все равно пришлось тащить его. Серебряная Волчица бормотала под нос проклятья, от чего рана на ее лице кровоточила еще сильнее. Джейме кричал и спотыкался, пока снова не лишился чувств. Когда он открыл глаза, он лежал в пещере. Она оказалась совсем рядом, лишь в нескольких минутах пути, иначе они не смогли бы дотащить его. При мысли об этом Джейме заплакал. Если бы они двигались толику быстрее, если бы проснулись раньше... Если бы Плакальщик чуть задержался…  
  
Серебряная Волчица развела костер. Они останавливались здесь с Даллой и Вель на пути в деревню Ульфа и оставили здесь припасы на обратный путь. Какой теперь с них прок.  
  
\- Убей меня, - попросил Джейме Серебряную Волчицу, но понял, что говорит не на том языке. Она подошла к нему, схватила его за левую руку и подтащила к огню. Со своим бледным лицом, зияющей раной на щеке и обесцвеченным от мороза носом, она была похожа на чудовище. Трясущимися руками она срезала с него куртку и рубашку ниже правого локтя.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Джейме, снова на общем языке .  
  
\- Прости, - сказала она и сунула его руку в огонь. Темнота снова поглотила его.  
  
После этого Джейме спал дольше. Когда он проснулся, боль захлестнула его, и он всхлипывал и рычал, пока не смог наконец сжать зубы, чтобы удержать все эти звуки внутри. Серебряная Волчица подползла к нему. Ее лицо было замотано в полоски ткани. Джейме подумал, что ей даже швы не наложить, рана была слишком широкая и неминуемо должна была загноиться. Но он ничего не сказал. Пока он спал, Серебряная Волчица зашила ему спину, он чувствовал, как кетгут стягивает воспаленную плоть.  
  
\- Пей, - велела она и приложила к его губам каменную чашу, которую держала до тех пор, пока та не опустела.  
  
\- Али, - сказал Джейме. Он попытался сесть, чтобы посмотреть, но Серебряная Волчица удержала его.  
  
\- Спит. Она цела. И собаки целы. – Она посмотрела через плечо. Снаружи все еще бушевала метель. – Ты отдыхай. Ты больше ничего не можешь сделать.  
  
\- Бросьте меня. Когда все будет кончено….  
  
\- Спи, - велела ему Серебряная Волчица. Он выругался, но она все равно проигнорировала его.  
  
Когда Джейме в следующий раз открыл глаза, то увидел, что Серебряная Волчица поймала зайца и сварила бульон в котелке. Она заставила его выпить весь. Бинты на ее лице были красными.  
  
Али подошла к нему и взяла его за левую руку. За его единственную руку.  
  
\- Ты знаешь «Дорнийскую жену»? – спросил Джейме.  
  
\- Кажется, да.  
  
\- Спой мне.  
  
Она не была красавицей и вообще больше походила на одичалую, чем на леди, но голос у нее был приятный и нежный, хотя в ее исполнении песня звучала слишком печально. Джейме слушал ее с закрытыми глазами. Закончив эту песню, она начала другую и пела, пока он снова не уснул.  
  
После того, как метель стихла, Серебряная Волчица стала настаивать на том, что им надо идти дальше. Но когда Джейме спросил ее, куда она собирается идти, она не ответила. Он даже не пытался понять направление. Все это было бессмысленно. Он опирался на ее плечо, обхватив ее за шею, и она несла большую часть его веса на себе, но каждый шаг был для него пыткой. Нога все еще ныла, рана на спине пульсировала болью, а призрак его правой руки горел огнем.  
  
Так прошло несколько дней. Началось заражение, Джейме била лихорадка, он все реже приходил в сознание. Иногда он даже не был уверен, в сознании он или нет, потому что ему начало мерещиться всякое. Рейнис, смеясь, перебегала от дерева к дереву. Эйгон выглядывал из-за поваленного бревна. Однажды Серебряная Волчица обернулась Элией, и взгляд ее был печальным и осуждающим.  
  
В один из дней, когда он в полубессознательном состоянии тащился через сугробы, ноги у него подкосились, он рухнул на снег, в глазах у него потемнело.  
  
Ему снилось, что он сидит на ветке огромного старого чардрева. Рядом с ним сидела трехглазая ворона, и они вместе смотрели потешное представление. Мальчишка, который играл в рыцаря, против разбойника с косой. Скомороший рыцарь попытался атаковать, коса махнула и отсекла ему ладонь от запястья. Джейме оказался в теле скомороха и закричал. Все потемнело, солнце и звезды растаяли, остались лишь снег, темнота, ворона и окровавленное запястье Джейме.  
  
_Не бойся_ , сказала ворона _. Корни самых сильных дерев скрыты в темных глубинах земли_.  
  
\- Да мне плевать, - сказал Джейме.  
  
Ворона села ему на грудь _. В чем ты клялся_?  
  
Манс считал, что в их обетах может быть заключена магия. Со смутной надеждой на чудесное избавление Джейме повторил строки, которые казались ему важными.  
  
\- Я – меч во тьме. Я – огонь, который разгоняет холод. Я – свет, что приносит рассвет.  
  
Но ничего не произошло.  
  
\- И что должно было произойти? – Он рассмеялся. - Но это и не важно. Я все равно скоро проснусь.  
  
_Ты умрешь_ , сказала ворона.  _И так будет лучше. Это не твоя песнь. Ты даже не умеешь летать_.  
  
\- Я не хочу умирать, - сказал Джейме. – Помоги мне.  
  
_Помоги себе сам._  
  
Джейме перекатился на спину, вцепившись в правое предплечье. К нему вернулось ощущение своего тела – изможденного, иссеченного, кровоточащего, и он закричал.  
  
\- Все рыцари проливают кровь, - произнес знакомый голос. Рыцарь в белом опустился рядом с ним на колено и поднял его за руку. Лицо под шлемом было его собственным – молодым и прекрасным, каким оно был в пятнадцать лет, зеленые глаза были полны надежды. Джейме завидовал ему – до тех пор, пока на губах Молодого Льва не запузырилась кровь. Джейме посмотрел вниз и увидел меч, пронзивший сердце юноши. Левой рукой Джейме вытащил меч, его ладонь горела. Юноша смотрел на Джейме, словно тот вышел из песни.  
  
\- Кровь – печать нашей преданности, - закончил он. Джейме потянулся к нему, и их руки соприкоснулись – только у Джейме не было руки. Когда пальцы юноши обхватили культю Джейме, кровь впиталась в его белоснежную перчатку и начала разъедать ее. Вскоре рука юноши тоже исчезла, а белый плащ Королевской Гвардии почернел. На нем больше не было шлема, взгляд его теперь был старше, но он не был безжизненным.  
  
_Я смотрю в зеркало._  
  
_Вот видишь_ , сказала ворона,  _разве это было сложно?_  
  
\- Мне надоел этот сон, - ответил Джейме.  
  
_Это не сон. Лети со мной._  
  
\- Ты только что говорил, что я не умею летать.  
  
_Ты сможешь, если я помогу тебе._

Ворона вонзила клюв в лоб Джейме, его голова дернулась, начала раскачиваться, и он ощутил чье-то присутствие, словно кто-то чужой забрался внутрь. Он снова закричал, но пронзительный тонкий голос вороны произнес:  _Не бойся. Сосредоточься. Увидь_.  
  
\- Прекрати это, - сказал Джейме, но ворона не прекращала. И вместе они полетели.  
  
Серебряная Волчица караулила. Она сидела, обхватив руками колени, все тело ее била дрожь, а губы шептали молитвы. Рядом с ней, вцепившись в свой плащ, металась в кошмарах Али.  
  
Они полетели дальше на север, потом на запад, где Тормунд стоял на коленях перед сердце-древом, силясь разобрать что-то, лицо его было искажено. В лагере Орла Игритт попала в мать снежком и запищала от восторга. Она смеялась, когда Эдит погналась за ней и сунула ее в сугроб.  
  
И везде Джейме видел голубые глаза среди деревьев, они следили и выжидали.  
  
Они полетели к Сумеречной Башне, где Манс играл на лютне и пел «Конец долгой ночи», но эта песня была похожа на другую – ту, что Джейме уже слышал во сне однажды. Куорен стоял в дозоре на Стене. Он был один и стоял, повесив голову и ссутулив плечи. Его взгляд был обращен на север, и глубокая скорбь отпечаталась в каждой линии его лица.  
  
В Винтерфелле Нед Старк улыбался, глядя на крохотную девочку, поцелованную огнем. Двое мальчиков бегали по двору. Кейтилин Талли перегнулась через парапет, наблюдая за ними, ее лицо было гладким и холодным, словно лицо мраморной статуи. Мальчик, волосы у которого были темнее, резко остановился, задрал голову и проводил ворону и Джейме глазами. Мир смешался, поплыл, и они оказались в Утесе Кастерли. Тело Тиггета лежало на помосте в септе. Тирион плакал, лицо Тайвина было в тени.  
  
В Королевской Гавани Роберт изливал свое семя в чрево какой-то шлюхи и звал ее именем мертвой женщины. Серсея расчесывала волосы перед большим зеркалом. «Джейме?» - сказала она, встала и снова позвала «Джейме?». Но он не мог ей ответить. Серсея запустила щеткой в стекло, потом склонилась над осколками, разглядывая в них свое отражение. Зеленые глаза в зеркале полыхали диким огнем.  
  
За морем, в доме с красной дверью и лимонным деревом, Визерис Таргариен стоял у окна, рядом с ним маленькая девочка играла в Эйгона Завоевателя. В соседней комнате Оберин Мартелл говорил с Виллемом Дарри. Один был исполнен гнева, другой – печали.  
  
\- Убирайся из моей головы, - сказал Джейме вороне, чувствуя, что его череп сейчас взорвется. – Я умру.  
  
_Ты должен увидеть_ , сказала ворона.  _Нам надо лететь_.  
  
Мир пронесся мимо, словно был сметен. Они были далеко на Севере, там, где Джейме никогда бывал. Он увидел, как воины в бронзовых доспехах преклоняют колени перед человеком, которого они почитали богом, потом и они исчезли из виду, оставив только пустоту. Впереди была слепящая завеса света.  
  
\- Прекрати, - велел Джейме, - Это слишком.  
  
Ворона закаркала.  _Достаточно ли ты видел? Понимаешь ли ты теперь?_  
  
Внизу стояли мужчины и женщины, устремив пустые глаза к небу, ледяные шипы пронзали их. Оттуда доносился смех – не смех вороны, другой. Джейме увидел лицо человека, у которого один глаз был черным, а другой – смеялся.  
  
\- Зима близко, - сказал Джейме. – Я так и думал. Это не мое место, верни меня назад.  
  
_Я не могу_ , ответила ворона.  _Ты должен вернуться сам_.  
  
Ворона отпустила Джейме, он начал падать и падал, пока и шипы, и лед, и все остальное не растаяли вдали, оставив его в темноте. Но это не пугало его, он сам был огнем и светом, и во тьме горел лишь ярче. Он различил ворон среди ветвей чардрев. Трехглазая ворона спрыгнула с ветки и вцепилась ему в волосы.  
  
_Может, ты и сумеешь. У тебя есть зерно?_  
  
\- Ищи сам, - сказал Джейме.  
  
_Так-то ты благодаришь меня за помощь?_  
  
Джейме хотел спросить, что это значит, но не успел. Свет становился все ярче, он исходил от ворон и от самого Джейме. Его глаза распахнулись, он лежал на поляне, ярко освещенной лунным светом. Его рука пульсировала болью, и рана на спине болела так сильно, что ему показалось, он сейчас разорвется пополам. Перед ним на коленях стояла Али Мормонт.  
  
\- Джейме, ты очнулся? – Она обернулась и сказала через плечо. – Он очнулся.  
  
\- Она не понимает тебя, - выдавил из себя Джейме, язык у него заплетался, голова кружилась, у него перехватило дыхание на мгновение, но окружающая действительность постепенно возвращалась к нему с ужасающей ясностью.  
  
Серебряная Волчица медленно подошла к нему. Глаза у нее были затуманенные, лицо горело. Ее бинты были почти черными от запекшейся крови.  
  
\- Ты спал пять дней, - сказала она неуверенно. – Ты должен быть мертв.  
  
_Скоро мы все будем мертвы_ , подумал Джейме. И в этот момент залаяли три собаки. Послышался шорох ветвей. Джейме надеялся, что тот, кто нашел их, кто бы он ни был, убьет их быстро. Серебряная Волчица кое-как поднялась на ноги, она двигалась с таким трудом и так скованно, что у нее не было шансов выстоять даже против самого завалящего противника.  
  
Но когда на поляне появился всадник верхом на лосе, на нем была черная одежда Ночного Дозора.

\- Брат, - приветствовал его Джейме с притворной уверенностью. Он не знал никого, кто ездил бы верхом на лосе, и никого, кто отважился бы забраться так далеко в Зачарованный лес.  
  
\- Брат, - в ответ поприветствовал Джейме всадник. Вокруг него кружили вороны. Несколько воронов уселись на рогах лося. Когда Серебряная Волчица двинулась к нему, Джейме поймал ее взгляд и покачал головой.  
  
\- Мой хозяин желает говорить с тобой, - сказал всадник.  
  
\- Трехглазая ворона? – предположил Джейме.  _Вероятно, это и была та самая помощь_.  
  
\- В каком-то смысле, хотя вороной был не один лишь он, а нечто большее. – Лось опустился на колени, и всадник спешился и подошел к Джейме. – У нас есть целители, которые позаботятся о твоих ранах.  
  
\- А о ее ранах? – спросил Джейме.  
  
\- Нет. Но у меня есть с собой кое-что. Я помогу ей. Пойдем. – Он протянул руку, чтобы помочь Джейме подняться. Рука была черная и распухшая. Джейме почувствовал привкус желчи во рту.  
  
\- Кто ты такой? – спросил он.  
  
\- Я тот, кто давно уже мертв, - ответил дозорный, - но не упырь. Вам не нужно меня бояться.  
  
Это было просто продолжение его бреда. В любой момент Джейме мог проснуться, и все исчезнет. Он осторожно протянул дозорному левую руку, и тот помог ему встать.  
  
Серебряная Волчица вытаращила глаза и смотрела на черного брата с явным желанием сжечь его поскорее, что казалось вполне разумным решением. Но в их положении терять было уже нечего.  
  
Несмотря на помощь, Джейме не смог сделать и шага, ноги его не держали. Тогда дозорный молча поднял Джейме на руки и отнес его к лосю. Он двигался легко со своей ношей, несмотря на то, что ростом был не выше Джейме.  _В объятьях мертвеца_  - так Матушка Кротиха говорила Тормунду. Джейме вспомнил про медведицу в крови, трехглазую ворону и засмеялся.  
  
В пустых черных глазах мертвеца вспыхнуло что-то, похожее на удивление. Должно быть, нечасто кто-то смеялся в его присутствии.  
  
\- Ты мне напоминаешь Эддарда Старка, - объяснил Джейме.  
  
\- Я не знаю его, - ответил дозорный и взгромоздил Джейме на спину лося.  _Не очень-то это достойно_ , подумал Джейме, неуклюже плюхнувшись. Бормоча проклятья, он попытался усесться удачнее. Но он не подтирал самостоятельно зад с тех пор, как лишился руки. Никакого достоинства у него не осталось.  
  
Мертвец уселся впереди, и Джейме спросил.  
  
\- Я должен за тебя держаться?  
  
\- Если нужно, - ответил дозорный.  
  
\- Это очень романтично. Настоящее чудесное спасение. Пожалуй, я мог бы даже лишиться чувств от восторга. – Джейме неловко схватился за него одной рукой. От дозорного не пахло, как от трупа. Он пах зимой и затхлой тканью.  
  
\- Ты ему доверяешь? – спросила Серебряная Волчица, к которой вернулся дар речи. – Он не правильный. – Она произнесла какое-то слово, и Джейме подумал, что оно, наверное, значит  _чудовище_.  
  
\- У нас есть выбор? – спросил Джейме.  
  
Плечи Серебряной Волчицы поникли.  
  
\- Как скажешь.

 

 

\- Мы не вернемся в срок, - сказал сир Биам Флинт. Он совсем недавно появился в Сумеречной Башне. Третий и безземельный сын Флинтов из Вдовьего Дозора, он успел побывать оруженосцем Вимана Мандерли, выступить в нескольких турнирах, побродить по свету, и, наконец, в свои двадцать два вступил в Дозор. Манс говорил себе, что в Сумеречную Башню сира Биама отправили потому, что он был толковым и любил сражаться, а не потому, что Кворгил искал Джейме замену. Но, скорее всего, он просто лгал самому себе. Джейме не было сто восемьдесят четыре дня. Даже Тирион уже перестал писать.  
  
\- Я часто задерживаюсь, - ответил Манс. – Для сира Дениса это не будет неожиданностью.  
  
\- Ему не понравится, что мы были у одичалых.  
  
\- Он знает про Орла. Три года назад Джейме заключил с ним договор от имени Дозора. – Что бы там сир Биам дальше ни намеревался сказать, Манс перебил его. – Здесь поблизости есть большое сердце-древо, укроемся под ним. Не похоже, чтобы намечалась буря. Спрячемся от ветра, и уже будет достаточно тепло.  
  
\- Достаточно тепло, - повторил с сомнением сир Биам. – А ты вообще хоть мерзнешь? По тебе не скажешь.  
  
\- Это все кровь одичалых. Обморожений у меня тоже не бывает.  
  
Сир Биам расхохотался, словно Манс говорил это в шутку.  
  
Они добрались сердце-древа, и Манс соскользнул со спины Крапинки. Он начал брать ее время от времени после того, как к нему заявился конюшонок с глазами на мокром месте и начал говорить о том, что Джейме приказал ему никому не давать ее, но теперь она начала тосковать. На этом месте он уже взаправду рыдал, словно у него было на это хоть какое-то право. «Я… я бы никогда не ослушался его, но он бы не хотел видеть ее такой грустной. Возьми ее, но смотри, меня сюда сослали за убийство, и если с ней что-то случится, я повешу тебя с кишками наружу».  _Это вряд ли_ , подумал Манс, но лошадь, так и быть, взял.  
  
Пока сир Биам устраивал лагерь, Манс подошел к сердце-дереву и опустился на колено перед лицом, коснувшись рукой вырезанного на стволе глаза.  _У вас же были на него планы_ , подумал он, впрочем, без должного пиетета.  _Не дайте ему умереть._  
  
\- Ты чтишь старых богов? – спросил сир Биам.  
  
\- Да, - ответил рассеянно Манс, вслушиваясь. Он слышал шорох ветвей. Ветер. Но вольный народ говорил, что это боги посылают ветер.  _Даже если они отвечают, что с того? Я не понимаю. Какой смысл давать дереву рот, чтобы оно молчало?_  
  
Манс отвернулся и стал помогать сиру Биаму. Когда они закончили и вместе уселись перед огнем – без еды, поскольку крюк в лагерь Орла исчерпал их запасы, а дичь им не встретилась – сир Биам отважился спросить:  
  
\- Ты спрашивал Орла… про сира Джейме?  
  
\- Да, - отрезал Манс. – Он ничего не знал.  
  
Хуже того, к нему выбежала Игритт, которой кто-то сказал, что в лагерь явились вороны. Она стала спрашивать про Джейме, Манс рявкнул на нее, и она ударила его самодельным игрушечным мечом. «Это было совсем не по-рыцарски!» - заявила она, и в этом было так много от Джейме, что она могла бы проткнуть Манса этой палкой насквозь, и это все равно причинило бы ему меньше боли. Никто в деревне не знал, как давно пропал Джейме, Манс не сказал им, ему не хватило духу. Скажет весной.  
  
Сир Биам прокашлялся.  
  
\- Сир Эндрю сказал, вы были друзьями.  
  
\- Мы и остаемся друзьями, - огрызнулся Манс. Чувствуя себя жалким, он завернулся в плащ и сказал. - Иди спать. Первый дозор мой.  
  
Сир Биам печально взглянул на Манса и послушался.  
  
Два дня спустя они были на Стене. Манс был рад тому, что наконец отделается от рыцаря, который слишком уж много болтал, и подгонял Крапинку. Стоило ему только показаться в воротах, и пронырливый конюшонок был уже тут как тут. Он поспешил оглядеть лошадь с головы до ног и облегченно вздохнул, убедившись, что она невредима.  
  
\- Немного доверия не повредило бы, - укоризненно заметил Манс, и мальчишка показал ему неприличный жест. Манс хмуро поглядел на него и направился в общий зал. За последние два дня им перепал только заяц, от голода у него крутило живот и стучало в голове. Он сначала поест, а потом поговорит с сиром Денисом.  
  
Со стороны арсенала появился Куорен, и Манс остановился на ходу.  
  
\- Что…  
  
Куорен схватил его за плечо и утянул в нишу между главной башней и старым сараем.  
  
\- Хочешь расцеловать меня? – спросил его Манс. – Я же сказал, когда меня ждать, я даже не…  
  
\- Блейн вернулся, - сказал Куорен. Он улыбался. – Цареубийца жив.  
  
Манс вырвался и сам схватил Куорена за руки.  
  
\- Джейме… он…  
  
\- Его здесь нет. – Куорен рассказал со слов Блейна про то, как они попали в плен, про их безумный поход через Стылый Берег и Клыки Мороза. Закончил он тем, что Джейме скрылся с копьеносицей и двумя другими женщинами, намереваясь убить еще одного короля.  
  
Манс без сил прислонился к стене, голова у него шла кругом.  
  
\- Почему он просто не вернулся? Он же не может… Как он собирается убить короля?  
  
\- Он сказал Блейну, что вызовет его на поединок.  
  
\- Какой еще, мать его, поединок, - прорычал Манс.  _И все-таки он жив. Пятнадцать минут назад ты был уверен, что он погиб._  Но если он снова обрел надежду только для того, чтобы все опять кончилось ничем…  
  
Манс разжал руки и отпустил Куорена.  
  
\- Где Блейн?  
  
\- В обеденном зале. Манс…  
  
Манс зашагал прочь, по пути отмахнувшись от нескольких братьев. Первым, что он заметил в зале, были собаки: четыре огромные собаки, каждая ростом с Крапинку, растянулись перед очагом. Рядом с ними сидел Блейн. Он был чисто выбрит, острижен и выглядел слегка схуднувшим, но не так, чтобы это бросалось в глаза.  _Джейме мог бы быть с ним здесь сейчас, если бы не был таким дураком_.  
  
Человек, который сидел рядом с Блейном, был примерно ровесником Джейме, возможно, чуть старше. Даже так было видно, что ростом он с сира Эндрю. У него была густая борода, волосы у него были русые и доставали до плеч, на висках они были заплетены в косы. На шее висело ожерелье с волчьими когтями, амулет, вырезанный из кости, и еще одно ожерелье из клыков и деревянных бусин. На нем была одежда Дозора, но даже в черном слишком уж он выделялся.  
  
Манс проигнорировал одичалого и уселся на скамью рядом с Блейном.  
  
\- Цареубийца сказал, куда он отправился?  
  
Блейн быстро заморгал.  
  
\- Манс! Ты небось думал, что я уж помер. Приятно видеть, как ты рад моему возвращению.  
  
\- Я рад, что ты жив-здоров. Еще и рыцарь теперь, если верить Куорену. Рука заживает?  
  
Блейн выдавил жидкую улыбку.  
  
\- Заживает помаленьку, шрамы останутся. Ты бы поздоровался с Маленьким Волком. Ему тут не очень-то рады.  
  
\- Твои братья недовольны, что я здесь, - сказал одичалый. Он говорил с заметным акцентом, но бегло. – Блейн говорит, если командир прикрикнет на них, будет лучше.  
  
Манс попытался сделать приветливый вид.  
  
\- Могу прикрикнуть, если надо, но я не планирую тут надолго задерживаться. Блейн…  
  
\- Джейме не хочет, чтобы ты гонялся за ним. Либо он сам скоро вернется, либо он потерпел неудачу, и тогда ты погибнешь, разыскивая его. Он велел мне сказать только это.  
  
\- Почему ты не пошел с ним? – спросил Манс, оборачиваясь к одичалому. – Блейн был ранен, но…  
  
\- Он велел мне ждать его здесь. – Маленький Волк развел руками. – Подкупил меня, чтобы я отвел его братьев к Стене. Я бы не бросил сестру, если бы он так не настаивал. Он хотел, чтобы Блейн и Нед вернулись и сказали вам, что он не погиб.  
  
На это Мансу нечего было возразить. Он перевел взгляд на Блейна.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, куда он собирался идти?  
  
\- Мы вышли после него, - сказал Блейн. – Знахарка еще десять дней продержала меня в деревне. Если твои поиски затянутся, тебя не будет здесь, когда он вернется.  
  
\- Если он вернется. - поправил его Манс.  
  
Взгляд Блейна смягчился.  
  
\- Мы поговорим об этом, если у тебя будет разрешение от сира Дениса.  
  
\- Если ты отправишься искать его, то и я, - вставил Маленький Волк. – За сестрой.  
  
\- Я поговорю с Маллистером, - коротко ответил Манс. – И о тебе тоже, - добавил он, когда Маленький Волк хотел что-то сказать, - но тебе я советую подождать здесь. Он тебе из принципа откажет.  
  
\- Ты разве не голоден? – спросил Блейн в спину уходящему Мансу, но Манс уже не ответил ему.

 

 

В первый же вечер дозорный занялся раной на лице Серебряной Волчицы, которая дрожала и пыталась избегать прикосновений его мертвых рук. Если она выживет, вся левая сторона ее лица останется изуродованной. Рана была глубокой, заживала плохо и неровно, стягивая кожу возле глаза, что придавало ее лицу злобное выражение. Когда Джейме сказал ей об этом, она ответила, что на Стылом Берегу подобные шрамы ценились. Ее огорчало лишь то, что она теперь не так хорошо видела левым глазом.  
  
С ранами Джейме дозорный не стал ничего делать, лишь дал ему снадобье, чтобы унять боль. По его словам, слишком многое предстояло сделать, и нужных припасов у него не было. Джейме много спал и большую часть времени проводил в лихорадочном забытье.  
  
На четвертый вечер, когда Джейме сидел у костра и смотрел в огонь, Али Мормонт сказала ему.  
  
\- Плакальщик говорил, что ты однажды спас целый город.  
  
Эта история уже и так слишком далеко разошлась. Даже Манс начал задавать вопросы. Джейме совсем не хотел, чтобы она дошла до Роберта.  
  
\- Ты бы все равно мне не поверила, - устало ответил Джейме.  
  
\- Я бы поверила любому твоему слову, - сказала Али, глядя на него широко распахнутыми серьезными глазами.  
  
Не раз Джейме задавался вопросом: стоило ли оно того? Что значила жизнь какой-то девчонки против его правой руки? Не лучше ли было дать Плакальщику убить ее? Но, смотря в эти глаза, он понял. Эта девочка была тем, что отделяло честь от бесчестия, человека, которым он надеялся, стать от клятвопреступника, каковым его считал весь Вестерос.  
  
Но про дикий огонь он все равно не стал ей говорить. У него не было ни сил, ни желания.  
  
\- Это все в прошлом.  
  
  
Иногда он пытался поговорить со своим спутником, но тот или вообще не отвечал или уклонялся от ответов. Джейме развлекался тем, что пытался добиться от него хоть какой-то реакции.  
  
\- Что скрывается под твоим шарфом? – спрашивал он его. – Там вообще хоть что-то есть? Желудок у меня крепкий, я бы поглядел. Как давно ты уже мертв? Та магия, которая тобой движет, сможет отрастить мне новую руку?  
  
Лишь на этот последний вопрос Джейме получил ответ.  
  
\- Нет. Твоей руки больше нет.  
  
\- Кто бы сомневался.  
  
Семь дней длился их поход, а на восьмой они пришли к скалистому холму, покрытому снегом, из которого кое-где торчали сухие пни, и хотя солнце стояло еще высоко, их проводник остановился.  
  
\- Здесь, - сказал он и, не спешиваясь, обернулся к Серебряной Волчице и Али. – К востоку отсюда есть пещера, где вы будете в безопасности. Я отведу вас, но вначале доставлю его туда, где его ждут.  
  
\- Как долго его не будет? – спросила Али.  
  
\- Несколько недель. Пока его раны не затянутся.  
  
Это было слишком долго, и Джейме попытался возразить.  
  
\- Но мне нужно….  
  
\- Ничего, - сказала Али. – Мы подождем.  
  
\- Возьми Люка, - добавила Серебряная Волчица, хмуро косясь на черного брата. – Я им не доверяю. Люк тебя защитит.  
  
Джейме подозвал Люка к себе. Лось тронулся дальше, и огромный пес потрусил за ним. Когда они наполовину поднялись, Джейме заметил чардрева, а вскоре после этого разглядел расщелину в скалах. Еще несколько шагов, и стало понятно, что это вход в пещеру. Когда они приблизились, дозорный остановил лося, спешился и помог Джейме спуститься.  
  
\- Здесь я тебя оставлю, - сказал он. – Пещера охраняется, мертвым туда хода нет. Тебе придется идти самому.  
  
_Возможно, это и впрямь была не лучшая затея_ , подумал Джейме, глядя на Серебряную Волчицу и Али, которые ждали его внизу с оставшимися собаками.  
  
\- Тебя проводят, - добавил черный брат.  
  
\- Ну хорошо, - вздохнул Джейме. Люк посмотрел на него своими темными глазами, и они пошли вперед. Но они успели сделать лишь несколько шагов к пещере, прежде чем Джейме заметил, как у входа блеснули чьи-то золотые глаза.  
  
_Зверь_ , подумал Джейме.  _Нет, маленькая девочка_.  _Видение_.  
  
Существо выступило из тени на свет. Ростом с Тириона, оно было изящное и грациозное, кожа его была пятнистой, как у лани. На нем был плащ из листьев, в рыжие с золотом волосы были вплетены цветы и листья. Люк опустил голову и с любопытством начал принюхиваться, убедив тем самым Джейме, что это не плод его воспаленного воображения.  
  
\- Идем со мной, - сказала она. Голос у нее был высокий и нежный, как колокольчик.  
  
_Мне всего лишь нужно представить, что это сон_ , подумал Джейме, следуя за ней. Ноги у него подкашивались.  
  
Они спустились в разветвленную пещеру, где под землей сплетались корни чардрев. В пещере было тепло, и спутница Джейме несла факел, освещавший им путь. Они с трудом пробирались сквозь тесные переплетения корней, напоминающие Джейме внутренности какого-то животного, изредка проходя просторные залы с высокими сводами.  
  
Пол пещеры был усеян костями, черепами животных, людей и, вероятно, Детей Леса. До ушей Джейме доносился шум подземной реки, и иногда он замечал блеск чьих-то еще глаз в темноте. Каждый шаг отдавался болью в руке и спине, и голова у него гудела и кружилась. Бинты, которыми Серебряная Волчица перевязала его культю, давно пропитались кровью и гноем и источали невыносимую вонь. Но он не останавливался. Кости под ногами побуждали его идти вперед, не взирая на то, что все его тело молило об отдыхе.  
  
Наконец, они остановились внутри небольшой пещеры, отходившей от широкого коридора. Дитя Леса помогла Джейме лечь на постель, образованную переплетенными корнями и застеленную мехами поверх мягкой подстилки из сухих листьев и опавшей хвои. Потом она оставила его. Джейме смотрел на каменный свод пещеры и думал, что, наверное, это ему снится, а в действительности он сейчас умирает где-то на снегу в горячечном бреду.  
  
Вскоре она вернулась и привела еще двоих, таких же, как она - женщину c мешочком на поясе и мужчину с рыжевато-каштановыми волосами. Джейме отпрянул от них. Ни эти странные пещеры, ни эти загадочные существа не внушали ему доверия.  
  
\- Что вы собираетесь делать? – спросил он, переведя взгляд на Люка, который стоял рядом, навострив уши, ожидая команды.  
  
\- Нам нужно залечить твои раны, - ответила ему первая женщина.  
  
\- Как вы собираетесь их лечить? – Джейме обратился к женщине с поясной сумкой, но первая женщина сказала.  
  
\- Только я знаю твой язык. Остальные говорят лишь на истинном наречии.  
  
\- Вы вообще хоть знаете, как меня лечить? Я же не похож на вас… людей-оленей.  
  
\- Тебе не нужно сомневаться в наших умениях. Многие тысячи лет мы владеем знанием о силе растений, и память о тайнах звериных тел не утеряна. Все то, что вы сами забыли о себе, мы помним. Ты позволишь нам помочь тебе?  
  
_Я же не зверь_ , подумал Джейме. Но вслух он сказал.  
  
\- Если вы не отрежете мне руку.  
  
Она дала своим друзьям знак приступать. Им пришлось срезать с него куртку и замшевую рубаху, и боль уже при этом была мучительной. Когда это было сделано, он рухнул на постель, с шумом втягивая воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Когда размотали бинт на запястье, от одного запаха его чуть не вывернуло наизнанку, а выглядел его обугленный и сочащийся гноем обрубок еще того хуже.  
  
Мужчина протянул ему миску с зеленоватой кашицей, но Джейме не взял ее.  
  
Первая женщина сказала.  
  
\- Это притупит боль.  
  
\- Это усыпит меня?  
  
\- Нет, - ответила она, и Джейме неохотно поднес миску к губам и с трудом проглотил ее содержимое. Кашица была горькая и вязала рот, липла к языку. Ему дали воды запить.  
  
\- Вы не назвали своих имен, - сказал Джейме.  
  
\- Они слишком длинные для вашего языка.  
  
Джейме был слишком измучен, чтобы пытаться выдумывать что-то, поэтому про себя решил называть первую женщину Ланью, ту, что с мешочком – Мошной, а рыжеволосого мужчину - Талли.  
  
Мошна начала доставать из своего мешочка и выкладывать на плоский широкий камень то, что ей должно было понадобиться – костяную иглу, маленькие острые ножи, листья, цветы и крохотные бутылочки с какими-то настойками. Талли поставил на огонь котелок и опустошил в него большой мех.  
  
Джейме почувствовал, что их странное снадобье начинает действовать. Оно ничуть не уступало маковому молочку, и вскоре он уже ощущал только тупую боль на том месте, где была его рука, и легкий зуд в спине. Он чуть не расплакался от облегчения, когда боль ушла.  
  
Мошна взяла ножичек – достаточно маленький для того, чтобы Джейме не опасался, что она отрежет им что-то лишнее – и стала срезать омертвевшие и обугленные ткани. Рука у нее была странная, когтистая. Талли занялся его спиной.  
  
Жидкость в котелке начала закипать. Мошна набрала ее в каменную мисочку и вылила на его запястье, оставшееся Талли использовал для раны на спине. Лань, получив указания от Мошны, принялась перетирать в ступке листья вместе с другими ингредиентами, среди которых Джейме узнал только мед и чеснок по запаху. Мошна добавила туда же капли из своих бутылочек.  
  
Пока Джейме наблюдал за их работой, глаза у него стали слипаться. Он не думал, что Лань солгала ему насчет действия снадобья, скорее, виной тому было тепло и отсутствие боли. И когда Мошна начала накладывать мазь на его запястье, Джейме провалился в сон.

Когда Джейме проснулся, боли больше не было. Услышав, что он пошевелился, Люк встал и положил свою массивную голову на край постели. Джейме сел, опираясь на левую руку. Его правая кисть была перевязана и выглядела гораздо лучше. Но с ужасной пустотой на месте руки его ничто не могло примирить.  
  
Заметив в углу Лань, которая, по-видимому, осталась, чтобы приглядеть за ним, он спросил, чувствуя горечь и сухость на языке.  
  
\- Зачем я здесь?  
  
\- Чтобы поговорить с последним зеленовидцем, - ответила она. – Но сейчас ты еще слишком слаб. Сначала ты должен отдохнуть и набраться сил.  
  
\- Мне нужно закончить начатое. Я должен вернуться.  
  
\- Ты не сможешь ничего закончить, если умрешь. Твой брат позаботится о твоих спутниках. Тебе не нужно бояться за них. – Подойдя к нему, Лань протянула ему мисочку, которую держала в своих странных четырехпалых руках. – Выпей это. Это прогонит лихорадку.  
  
На этот раз Джейме не стал спорить и сомневаться. Снадобье было так же ужасно на вкус, но хотя бы без палочек и комочков и не такое густое, так что его можно было нормально пить. Выпив, Джейме попросил воды. После того, как он напился, в голове у него начало проясняться, и он вспомнил про Люка.  
  
\- Моей собаке нужна еда.  
  
-Мы позаботились об этом. Скоро кто-нибудь из поющих и тебе принесет поесть .  
  
\- Поющих? – переспросил Джейме.  
  
\- Вы зовете нас детьми. Мы же зовем себя «те, кто поет песнь земли».  
  
Джейме подумал, что надо бы, наверное, обо всем расспросить ее – хотя бы попытаться выяснить, откуда дети леса узнали, что ему нужна помощь, какое им было дело до его судьбы, как вообще они еще существовали. Но от этих мыслей у него разболелась голова. Он просто хотел бы вернуть себе руку и отправиться домой, больше ничего, но это было невозможно.  
  
\- Оставь меня, - попросил он. – Я очень устал.  
  
Лань ушла, и Джейме снова уснул.  
  
Ему приносили еду. В первый день суп, потом рыбу, грибы, козий сыр, овсянку, сушеные фрукты. Та, кого он про себя называл Цветком, однажды утром обстригла его грязные, свалявшиеся под коркой запекшейся крови волосы. Джейме беспрекословно позволил ей сделать это. Когда она предложила сбрить ему бороду, он заколебался, но борода выглядела не намного лучше, чем волосы, так что в итоге он согласился и на это.  
  
Лекарства, которыми Дети Леса лечили его, прогнали лихорадку, его запястье и рана на спине постепенно заживали. Каждое утро Мошна и Талли давали ему какое-нибудь очередное питье, втирали мази, делали примочки. Когда он уже мог лучше двигаться, они принесли мыло и тряпки и вымыли его. Еще через несколько дней– возможно, прошла неделя, но Джейме не был уверен, время здесь текло странно - Мошна начала то и дело теребить его культю : она трогала, тыкала и щипала ее без всякой видимой причины, сводя этим Джейме с ума. Но его жалобы были тщетны. Лань, заглянувшая проведать его, объяснила, что это делается для того, чтобы уменьшить чувствительность кожи.  
  
Два дня спустя Лань снова пришла к нему и сказала:  
  
\- Сегодня ты встретишься с последним зеленовидцем.

Лань помогла Джейме облечься в тонкую тунику. Когда они покинули его уютный закуток, Джейме ощутил прохладу, но холодно ему не было. На пути сюда он мало что видел и почти не соображал из-за боли и жара. Теперь же кости на полу пугали его. Черные стены, белые корни, белые кости – здесь царили лишь два цвета: черный и белый. Люк держался рядом, его присутствие ободряло Джейме и придавало ему уверенности.  
  
Крутой спуск, который им пришлось преодолеть, дался Джейме с трудом. Он задыхался, каждый удар сердца отдавался болью в правой руке. Когда они наконец были внизу, и Джейме увидел впереди темную пропасть, над которой протянулся узкий мост, он сказал:  
  
\- Если ты попытаешься заставить меня идти на ту сторону, я тебя сброшу в воду.  
  
\- Посмотри назад, - ответила ему Лань.  
  
Джейме вздохнул и обернулся.  
  
В гнезде, образованном переплетенными корнями чардрева, сидел мертвец. Кожа у него – там, где она еще сохранилась – была белой как снег, и на лице было родимое пятно винного цвета. Присмотревшись, Джейме понял, что корни не просто поддерживали тело, они проросли сквозь него. Один врос в бедро и вышел из плеча, другой, словно бледная змея, торчал из пустой глазницы. Кое-где из трупа уже начали прорастать листья и грибы.  
  
Единственный красный глаз шевельнулся, и Джейме отпрянул.  
  
\- Так значит он - это ты, - сказал тихо мертвец. – Если бы я все еще был человеком, я бы возненавидел тебя.  
  
\- Кто… - начал Джейме, но потом понял. Родимое пятно, красный глаз. Черные лохмотья. Сердце у него оборвалось. – Кроворон.  
  
\- Был когда-то, - сказал он.  
  
\- Я покончил с династией, которой вы служили большую часть жизни, - сказал глухо Джейме. Его левая рука дрожала, правая, которой больше не было, - пульсировала болью. – Вы ищете мести?  
  
\- Когда ты видел все то, что видел я, подобные вещи уже не имеют значения. – Голос у него был сухой, словно шелест осенних листьев на ветру. – Дома, лорды, войны, все они ничто. Все кончается. Все цветы увядают.  
  
\- Я читал что-то похожее в Семиконечной Звезде, - сказал Джейме. – Это же вы были в моем сне?  
  
\- Сне? – Его единственный глаз захлопнулся и снова открылся. – Я могу смотреть ваши сны и проникать в них. Я могу… посылать что-то. Но я не знаю, что доходит до вас, что вы видите.  
  
\- Мы летели, - ответил Джейме.  
  
\- Возможно.  
  
Глаз Кроворона уставился на Джейме, и в его лице промелькнуло что-то человеческое.  
  
\- Я следил за тобой. Я видел твое рождение. Ты…. Напоминаешь мне моего брата. Деймона.  
  
_Брата, которого ты убил_ , подумал Джейме.  
  
\- Чем я заслужил такое внимание? – спросил он.  
  
\- Не ты один. Я наблюдаю за многими. – Он издал прерывистый вздох. – У нас ведь с тобой немало общего.  
  
\- Человек, которого вы убили, не был королем, - сказал Джейме.  _И не был чудовищем_ , подумал он про себя.  
  
\- Я говорю… о нарушенной клятве и о приговоре, вынесенном королем, которому мы помогли прийти к власти. И я любил свою сестру, как и ты, - добавил он. – Хотел бы я изменить это. Было… больно.  
  
То, что это существо знало о Серсее, должно бы было обеспокоить Джейме, но чем более Кроворон говорил, тем более печальное зрелище он являл собой. Джейме подошел ближе.  
  
\- Теперь мне это кажется лишь далеким воспоминанием. Разве это любовь, если можешь оставить ее в прошлом?  
  
Бринден Риверс засмеялся ужасным смехом мертвеца.  
  
\- Сильный человек сможет пережить любую потерю. – Его глаз уставился на культю Джейме. – Твоей руки больше нет, но ты живешь дальше, ведь так? Я лишился…. – он задумался.  
  
\- Глаза, - подсказал Джейме.  
  
\- Глаза. Сначала я… натыкался на предметы и промахивался, когда пытался взять что-то в руку. Потерянный глаз причинял мне боль. Я не мог не думать о том, чего лишился. – Его голос исполнился печали, как будто он забыл все это, забыл ту жизнь, и только теперь вспомнил. – Но время шло, и я привык видеть одним глазом. Так будет и с твоей рукой. Так происходит и с потерянной любовью. Ты не можешь вернуть то, чего лишился, и иногда ты вспоминаешь об этом и снова ощущаешь боль потери, но ты привыкаешь. Такова уж наша природа.  
  
На фоне того, какая судьба постигла человека, сидящего перед ним, потеря руки внезапно перестала казаться Джейме такой уж трагедией. Он вытер глаза и спросил.  
  
\- Вы знали, что так будет? Вы намеренно бросили Дозор, чтобы стать деревом или…? – он не посмел сказать больше, зная, что Дети Леса слышат его.  
  
\- Я не знал, - прошептал тот. – Но я не жалею. Я делаю то…. Что должен. Ради царства людей. Всегда.  
  
Так мог говорить человек, вошедший в историю. Так мог говорить лорд-командующий Ночного Дозора.  
  
\- И что вы делаете? – уточнил Джейме.  
  
\- Наблюдаю. Жду. Со временем я обучу своего преемника.  
  
Джейме не хотелось об этом думать.  
  
\- А я? – спросил он.  
  
\- Я привел тебя сюда, чтобы о твоих ранах позаботились, и чтобы ты узнал Детей и понял, как многое мы забыли. – Он помолчал и потом добавил. – И чтобы преподнести тебе подарок.  
  
При этих словах одна из Детей Леса выступила вперед. Она подошла к трону, на котором сидел Кроворон, и достала из-за него что-то…  _Меч_. Джейме знал, каким мечом владел Кроворон.  
  
\- Это шутка? – спросил он. - К чему мне теперь меч?  
  
\- У тебя было две руки. Одну ты потерял. Другая на месте.  
  
\- Только лучник может так говорить, - сказал Джейме, и на лице Кроворона мелькнула тень улыбки.  
  
Несмотря на все сомнения, Джейме взял протянутый ему меч. Ножны были новые, они не могли принадлежать Кроворону в то время, когда он принес меч в пещеру. Эти ножны были приготовлены для Джейме. Как задолго они знали, что он придет сюда? Но об этом ему не хотелось сейчас думать, его вниманием завладел меч. Джейме пришлось упереть ножны между ногами, чтобы обнажить клинок. Кожа на рукояти была новой, черной и бархатистой. В центре золотой гарды сиял рубин, и Джейме едва удержался от улыбки. Это были его цвета - красный и золотой. И черный.  
  
Когда он вытянул меч, его поразило, насколько легким, насколько удобным он был. Изящный клинок цвета бледного серебра с вкраплениями черного сам по себе казался произведением искусства. Свет факелов отражался на лезвии, и казалось, будто меч пылает.  
  
Пятнадцатилетний мальчишка внутри Джейме ликовал.  
  
Висенья ранила этим клинком Эйгона Завоевателя, чтобы убедить его создать Королевскую Гвардию. Деймон Таргариен во время Танца Драконов вонзил этот клинок в глаз Эймонда, на лету перепрыгнув со спины своего дракона на дракона своего противника. Эймон Рыцарь-Дракон сражался этим мечом.  
  
\- Я держу меч Эймона Рыцаря-Дракона! – выпалил Джейме, не удержавшись.  
  
На этот раз Кроворон действительно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Да, - сказал он. – Это меч всегда предназначался тем, кто любит песнь стали. Странно, что он достался мне. Тебе он больше подходит.  
  
Джейме нахмурился.  
  
\- Я согласился бы, будь у меня рука. Этот меч не для калеки. И его все знают. Никто не позволит мне владеть мечом, который принадлежит дому Таргариенов.  
  
\- Он должен принадлежать тебе. Я… помогу, если возникнут трудности. Но я вижу, что ты устал. Мы поговорим с тобой завтра.  
  
\- Мне позволят уйти? – спросил Джейме. Если ему предстояло окончить свои дни здесь подобно Кроворону, он бы, не колеблясь, бросился на меч.  
  
\- Когда ты поправишься, - пообещал Кроворон. – Это займет не так много времени. Твои спутники не будут волноваться.  
  
\- Почему им нельзя было прийти сюда?  
  
\- У Детей есть причины, чтобы скрываться от людских глаз. Что же касается меня… иногда призраки лучше не пробуждать из могил.

Джейме вернулся к себе уставшим и разбитым, но целители скормили ему что-то, что помогло унять боль, и вместо того, чтобы сразу упасть на постель и заснуть, он снова вынул Темную Сестру из ножен.  
  
\- Не смотри, - наказал он Люку, который запрыгнул на постель и с интересом уставился на Джейме, который пытался пройтись по основным позициям. Но боль в спине при этом была слишком сильной, и Джейме понял лишь, что ему еще рано тренироваться. Он неохотно вложил меч обратно в ножны.  
  
Когда Джейме пришел к Кроворону на следующий день, бывший лорд-командующий начал их беседу с поучения.  
  
\- Незнание подобно слепоте. Я говорю не только о том знании, которое возможно почерпнуть из книг. Ты должен научиться всегда смотреть – и видеть.  
  
\- Это одно и то же, - сказал с улыбкой Джейме, усаживаясь перед троном Кроворона. Он ожидал совсем не этого.  
  
\- На турнирах зеваки  _смотрят_ , как всадники бьют друг друга копьями, - пояснил Кроворон, - но внимательный рыцарь  _видит_ , что его противник поднял щит слишком рано или плохо держится в седле или бьет мимо цели. Смотреть - значит ничего не предпринимать. Чтобы видеть, нужно участвовать в происходящем.  
  
\- Отец поучал меня схожим образом. Все лорды читают подобные наставления своим наследникам. Вы могли бы вместо этого наколдовать что-нибудь.  
  
Кроворон засмеялся своим жутким, почти беззвучным смехом.  
  
\- Это важнее, чем магия. Возможно, я все же преуспею там, где твой отец потерпел неудачу.  
  
Так и было. Бринден много рассказывал о том времени, когда он был Десницей, о событиях прошлого, и из его рассказов постепенно вырисовывался образ того человека, которым он был когда-то. В одной из его историй действовали карлик-шпион, фальшивая личина и какой-то давно почивший лорд, которого Риверс назвал лордом Маслозадом, и Джейме не смог удержаться от смеха - впервые после боя с Плакальщиком. А когда Риверс упоминал Дейрона Доброго, каждое слово его было проникнуто любовью к брату. За его наставлениями угадывался человек, который умел смеяться, который искренне любил своего брата, и воспринимать его слова было проще, чем бесконечный бубнеж мейстера в Утесе или нотации лорда Тайвина.  
  
Джейме рассмеялся вслух, осознав, что полутруп, вросший в дерево, проявлял больше эмоций, чем его отец. Но чем больше он думал об этом, тем менее смешным это ему казалось, и наконец он просто выкинул эту мысль из головы.  
  
Один за другим тянулись дни. Кроворон рассказывал Джейме, как он добился того, что люди стали говорить, будто у него тысяча глаз, говорил о своих расчетах, успехах, ошибках, о том, что ему не удалось и о том, что он сделал бы теперь иначе. Он почти не упоминал магию, а если и говорил, то больше о том, как распознать фокусы и наведенный морок.  
  
У Джейме тоже была возможность выговориться. Он говорил о Серсее, о том, от чего отказался ради нее, и о том, как мало получил взамен. Шесть долгих лет он хранил в себе эту тайну, и теперь испытывал облегчение, исповедуясь кому-то, кто мог его понять. Но в основном он просто болтал о всякой ерунде, пытаясь разогнать тоску, которую наводили на него эти темные пещеры и их странные обитатели.  
  
Когда раны Джейме уже затянулись настолько, что он смог упражняться с Темной Сестрой, он с добрые четверть часа потом жаловался Кроворону на свою никчемность.  
  
\- Даже ребенок машет палкой лучше, чем я, - сетовал он.  
  
\- Тебя это удивляет? Опыта у тебя теперь не больше, чем у ребенка, который машет палкой. Тебе всему нужно учиться заново.  
  
\- Но я же знаю, что делать.  
  
\- Знать недостаточно. Нужно чувствовать. Тебе придется все начать с начала. Заново учиться чувствовать свое тело. Это не будет быстро.  
  
\- Буду ли я когда-нибудь снова так же хорошо владеть мечом?  
  
\- Я не знаю. Это не имеет значения. Важно вовсе не твое умение управляться с оружием.  
  
Внезапно Джейме опротивела вся эта туманная чепуха.  
  
\- Когда я смогу уйти отсюда? – спросил он.  
  
\- Скоро, - пообещал Бринден.

И это были не пустые слова. Каких-то три дня спустя Лань пришла к нему и принесла черную одежду – шерстяную тунику, замшевые штаны, куртку из мягкой кожи, плащ, сапоги.  
  
\- Откуда это? – спросил Джейме. Дети Леса, конечно, могли и сами всё сшить и покрасить, по крайней мере, он на это надеялся – охотились же они когда-то. О других вариантах ему думать не хотелось.  
  
\- У нас было время подготовиться к твоему приходу, - сказала она, уклонившись от прямого ответа.  
  
Джейме кое-как сумел раздеться, но ему потребовалась помощь, чтобы одеться. Из-за раны на спине он даже руки не мог поднять. Когда он наконец справился с плащом, а Лань помогла ему надеть сапоги, на мгновение он снова ощутил себя разведчиком. Но пульсирующая болью пустота на месте правой руки слишком скоро напомнила ему, как обстояли дела.  
  
Одежда пришлась ему впору, и от этого становилось только неуютнее. Даже, если Дети Леса когда-то сшили ее, откуда бы они знали…. Лучше было вообще не думать об этом.  
  
\- Последний урок, - сказал Кроворон, когда Джейме пришел к нему попрощаться. – Тому, кто ведет себя так, словно у него есть власть, будут подчиняться. Если о ком-то будут говорить, что он всезнающ, люди будут верить этому, и неважно, правда ли это. Ты лишился руки, но только от тебя самого зависит, как другие будут относиться к этому. Видимость не менее важна, чем действительность. Иногда именно видимость и создает действительность.  
  
Джейме посмотрел на его полуразложившееся лицо, из которого росли грибы. Надо лбом обнажилась желтоватая кость.  
  
\- Если хотите, я убью вас. – сказал он. – Вы помогли мне. Ланнистеры всегда платят свои долги.  
  
На лице Кроворона отразилось удивление, потом тоска, и Джейме задумался о том, что будет, если он согласится. Нападут ли на Джейме Дети, попытаются ли остановить его, помешают ли ему уйти?  
  
\- Нет, - ответил наконец Кроворон с видимой неохотой. – Нет, брат. Мне еще много нужно сделать. Иди, живи свою жизнь.  
  
Лань помогла Джейме собраться и ничего не сказала о предложении, которое он сделал Кроворону. Как бы ни хотелось Джейме поскорее покинуть это место, на сердце у него было тяжело, словно он бросал брата в беде. Джейме пытался убедить себя в том, что тот не страдает, что в нем почти ничего не осталось от человека, которым он был когда-то. Когда Джейме уйдет, он снова погрузится в свои видения, растворится и потеряется в них.  
Легче от этого не становилось. Но Джейме все равно ушел.  
  
В конце концов, у него еще оставалось незавершенное дело.

 

 

Маленький Волк держался на лошади, как мешок с булыжниками, и Мансу все время казалось, что он сейчас с нее грохнется. Судя по всему, он сел в седло впервые в жизни.  
  
Ланнистеры время от времени присылали на Стену лошадей. Благодаря этому на конюшне было несколько прекрасных верховых лошадей и даже два боевых коня, которых те стюарды, что были посмелее, иногда брали, когда охотились к югу от Стены. Маленький Волк сначала потребовал себе одного из них, но после того, как они наконец выдвинулись, добрых полчаса искренне благодарил Манса за то, что он ему этого не позволил.  
  
Маллистер не горел желанием снова посылать Манса за Стену так скоро после его возвращения, еще и в компании одичалого, но ему в равной мере не терпелось спровадить Маленького Волка с его собаками подальше от Стены.  
  
\- Месяц, - потребовал Маллистер, соглашаясь на эту внеочередную вылазку. – Посмотри мне в глаза и поклянись своими богами.  
  
\- Месяц, - честно пообещал Манс. За две недели он не успеет добраться до самого северного притока Оленьего Рога, куда, по словам Блейна, отправился Джейме, но он рассчитывал, что либо встретится с самим Джейме, который к этому времени должен был уже продвинуться далеко на юг, либо наткнется на одичалых, которые его видели. Смысла в этой вылазке, конечно, было не слишком много, но Манс просто не мог больше сидеть на одном месте и ждать.  
  
Маленький Волк заерзал на своем гарроне.  
  
\- Один из твоих братьев спросил меня, трахаю ли я своих собак. Зачем кому-то трахать собак? А другой высмеивал то, что я зову себя волком. Мормонты называют себя медведями. Джейме звал себя львом.  
  
\- Ну да, - сказал Манс, смеясь. Он снова был в хорошем расположении духа, несмотря на все тревоги. – Странно, что они к этому прицепились.  
  
Маленький Волк опасно покачнулся в седле, но выпрямился и поймал равновесие. Его бедная лошадь с несчастным видом потрусила дальше.  
  
\- Я подумывал о том, чтобы попросить разрешения остаться на Стене после этого всего. Принести обеты. Джейме говорит об Иных, и я бы хотел научиться так владеть мечом, как он. Но… Даже не знаю. Мне здесь не рады. Надо еще подумать.  
  
Манс ни на секунду не допустил, что он говорит всерьез. Так, пустая болтовня.  
  
\- И ты бы слушался Маллистера?  
  
\- Он получше моей бабки. В клане того, кто не делает, что ему велено, могут выпороть или принести в жертву. Могут даже изгнать. Зависит от проступка. – Он невесело усмехнулся. - Джейме быстро это ощутил на своей шкуре. Великая Волчица отвесила ему знатную затрещину, а потом ему еще досталось от ножа Серебряной Волчицы. После этого он стал смирным.  
  
Тут было над чем поразмыслить и без затрещины, которую Джейме получил от чьей-то бабки. Но Манс сначала все-таки спросил о том, что было действительно важно.  
  
\- От ножа?  
  
\- Нож был маленький, - пояснил Маленький Волк. – Но лицо она ему порезала…. не смотри так на меня. Просто порез над глазом. Правда, потом он воспалился. И что-то еще случилось с его губой - может, сестра его укусила? Он плюнул в нее, когда она сказала, что у него и члена-то нет.  
  
\- Все уладилось? – уточнил Манс на всякий случай. Он понимал, что ему не следует над этим смеяться, но еле сдерживался.  
  
\- Со временем, - ответил Маленький Волк. – Он все равно плохо слушался и слишком много болтал. Серебряная Волчица не говорит на общем языке, и они заставляли меня переводить. Когда я пытался посрать. Когда я хотел есть. Как-то раз Серебряная Волчица пришла за мной, когда я имел женщину. Пока они не были друзьями, было проще.  
  
Манс живо представил себе эту картину и расхохотался.  
  
В компании Маленького Волка время летело быстро. Манс не так хорошо знал людей, которые жили на Стылом Берегу, и он много расспрашивал Маленького Волка о клане. Они следовали по берегу Молочной, останавливались в деревнях, которые попадались им на пути. Не все были готовы пустить Маленького Волка с собаками на ночь, но на вопросы Манса люди отвечали. И везде Манс получал один и тот же ответ: никто не видел Джейме с начала зимы.

Ровно две недели у них ушло на то, чтобы добраться до последней деревни, в которую Манс намеревался наведаться. Отсюда до места слияния притоков Оленьего Рога было дня четыре пути, и Манс рассчитывал, что сюда-то уж новости должны были дойти.  
  
Пока они проезжали задворки деревни, люди останавливались и начинали шептаться, показывая на собак. Весть об их прибытии быстро разнеслась. Они подъехали к дому собраний, и Манс уже задавался вопросом, выйдет ли к ним кто-нибудь, когда из двери выглянула девочка.  
  
\- Так это действительно  _ты_ , - сказала она, с подозрением глядя на Маленького Волка, и добавила, - Язычник.  
  
Маленький Волк выпрямился.  
  
\- Ты жрица.  
  
\- Я не…  
  
\- Моя сестра… - перебил ее Маленький Волк.  
  
\- Ее здесь нет, - ответила девочка. Она вышла им навстречу, вся в белом, шерстяной плащ на ее плечах удерживала фибула с лицом сердце-дерева. Манс несколько раз моргнул, чтобы убедиться, что она ему не привиделась. Кожа у нее была молочно-белая, длинные ресницы обрамляли холодные серо-голубые глаза. Он подумал, что так могла бы выглядеть дочь Короля Ночи и его мертвой жены.  
  
\- Ты одна из сестер, которые ушли с Джейме, - догадался Манс. - Вель.  
  
Она взглянула на него.  
  
\- Еще одна ворона? - она окинула его пренебрежительным взглядом с головы до ног, словно он не был в два раза старше и в два раза больше. – Мы расстались с ним возле деревни Ульфа.  
  
\- Моя сестра была с ним? – настаивал на своем Маленький Волк.  
  
\- Да. – Девочка плотнее запахнула плащ, дыхание клубилось у нее на губах. – Сорен захочет вас видеть. Потом поговорим.  
  
Сорен Щитолом тихо беседовал с кем-то в конце общего зала, битком набитого людьми. Почетное место вождя на высоком помосте сейчас занимала женщина, должно быть, это и была старшая сестра Вель. Манс никогда не видел, как лорды принимают просителей, но подумал, что это, наверное, как-то так и выглядит. Возле нее сидела старуха, остальные неподалеку ждали своей очереди. Он слышал о таких женщинах. На Старом Наречии они звались Друка. За все время, проведенное за Стеной, ему встретилась лишь одна из них, уже немолодая женщина. Ему тогда было четырнадцать, его отряд попал в засаду, его братьев убили, а он как-то сумел прихромать в ближайшую деревню, где попросил помощи. Та женщина подарила ему лютню, которую выменяла где-то, и сказала ему, что у него руки музыканта. Она немного умела играть, и пока он залечивал раны, показала ему несколько простых песен. Когда Манс наконец вернулся в Черный Замок, тогдашний Первый Разведчик – старый и сморщенный Вороний Зуб, прибывший на Север еще с Кровороном, - какими только словами не поносил его, и потом Манса еще целый месяц не выпускали из замка. Но ему разрешили оставить себе лютню.  
  
Манс попытался получше рассмотреть женщину, но она отвернулась от него, и за сидевшей возле нее старухой ему было видно только золотую косу.  
  
\- А, это ты, - сказал Сорен, и Манс отвел взгляд от женщины. – Полукровка. Помню, ты как-то наведывался к нам. И с тобой…  
  
\- Я со Стылого Берега, - сказал Маленький Волк. – Я друг Вель и Даллы.  
  
Сорен взглянул на Вель, она небрежно пожала плечами.  
  
\- Кто-нибудь из вас знает что-нибудь о Цареубийце? – спросил Манс.  
  
Вождь откинул голову назад и расхохотался.  
  
\- Да, девочка. Расскажи уж ему о Цареубийце.  
  
На губах Вель появилась странная улыбка.  
  
\- Мы с Даллой встретили человека из деревни Ульфа через несколько дней после того, как расстались с сиром Джейме. Он сказал, что Джейме притворился бардом, чтобы получить право гостя. Потом на глазах у всей деревни он вызвал Ульфа на поединок. Джейме сражался с ним без брони и щита, с негодным оружием, но легко одержал победу. Он насадил голову Ульфа на копье и велел показать ее Плакальщику, когда тот вернется с охоты, с наилучшими пожеланиями. Когда он уходил, и Серебряная Волчица, и девочка были с ним.  
  
Манс подумал, что сложит об этом песню, хорошую песню. Только бы Джейме был в здравии.  
  
\- А тот человек, которого они искали? – спросил Маленький Волк. – Плачущий человек?  
  
\- Плакальщик был в деревне на следующее утро. Как только он узнал, что произошло, он бросился в погоню со своим отрядом, они были на лошадях. Приближалась снежная буря, но он не стал ждать и ничего не взял с собой. Никто из них не вернулся.  
  
Это не встревожило Манса. Джейме знал, как сражаться с одичалыми: достаточно разделаться с лидером, остальные разбегутся сами. Тем более у них были собаки. Даже, если Плакальщик успел настичь их прежде, чем началась пурга, проблем не должно было возникнуть. В снежной буре приятного было мало, но Джейме хватило бы ума укрыться загодя.  
  
Казалось, что Вель еще что-то хочет сказать, но она бросила взгляд через плечо и замолчала. К ним шла ее сестра. Одна из собак Маленького Волка подняла голову при ее приближении, и женщина улыбнулась и назвала ее по имени на Старом Наречии. Но выражение ее лица стало серьезным, когда она остановилась позади Вель. Сестры были похожи, обе были красивы, но красота Даллы была нежнее, тоньше. Если красота Вель с ее гордым взглядом холодных глаз напоминала ему эпическую балладу, то красота Даллы была подобна колыбельной.  
  
\- Маленький Волк, - сказала Далла. – Что-то случилось?  
  
Маленький Волк побарабанил пальцами по крышке стола.  
  
\- Мы и пытаемся выяснить. Она говорит, была буря, и люди из деревни хотели убить Джейме и мою сестру. Вам больше ничего не известно?

\- Нам лучше поговорить там, где не так шумно. – Далла поблагодарила Сорена за то, что он уступил ей свое место и сказала, что завтра снова будет беседовать с людьми. Они обменялись любезностями, и Манс не мог не заметить, с каким почтением и робостью к ней обращался этот бородатый, широкоплечий, здоровенный вождь. Примерно так обычно говорили с Джейме бывшие крестьяне и люди низкого происхождения, когда все-таки отваживались заговорить с  _Ланнистером_.  
  
Далла привела их в хижину, которую уступили сестрам. Вель ушла в угол и принялась раздувать огонь, а Далла уселась на меха, которыми был устлан пол. Манс и Маленький Волк сели напротив. Две собаки подошли к Далле, они выглядели при этом вполне дружелюбно, насколько вообще могли выглядеть дружелюбно такие зверюги. Далла велела им лечь, слова Старого Наречия в ее устах звучали как музыка, и Мансу захотелось, чтобы она так и продолжала говорить на Старом Наречии.  
  
Только одна из собак послушалась ее, вторая вернулась к Маленькому Волку.  
  
\- Рин плохо слушается, - сказал Маленький Волк извиняющимся тоном. – Я его избаловал. – Он повторил команду, и на этот раз собака легла, хоть и с видимой неохотой.  
  
\- Не переживай, - сказала Далла, смеясь. – У меня та же проблема с моей спутницей.  
  
\- Не смешно, - Вель пихнула сестру в плечо, усаживаясь рядом с ней. – Ты же собиралась порадовать язычника и ворону. Давай, продолжай.  
  
Далла разгладила на коленях подол своей белой туники, подпоясанной кожаным ремнем.  
  
\- Манс, сир Джейме говорил с тобой о Тормунде по прозванью Великанья Смерть?  
  
\- Да, - ответил Манс.  
  
\- И о кольце, которого Тормунд дал ему?  
  
\- И о кольце, и о безумной миссии, которую он на него возложил. Да, я все это знаю.  
  
\- Вернуть Дозору его истинное назначение - это замечательная цель, - сказала Далла. – Магия заключена ведь не только в Стене. Дети Леса участвовали в создании Дозора и его обетов. И если на Стене будут люди, которые будут помнить свои обеты и хранить смысл, сокрытый в них - о большем и мечтать нельзя. Среди вольного народа есть те, кто предпочел бы убить всех Дозорных и разрушить Стену…  
  
\- Я бы сказала, что среди вольного народа таких большинство, - встряла Вель.  
  
\- Большинство живет так далеко от Стены, что о Дозоре имеет лишь смутное представление и поэтому никакой ненависти к нему не испытывает. Думай, прежде чем говорить, сестра. – Далла посмотрела на Манса, взгляд ее был серьезен. Глаза у нее были того же странного цвета, что и у Вель. – У нас общий враг. И если сир Джейме добьется успеха в своих начинаниях, это значит, что мой народ вместо еще одного врага обретет союзника в грядущей войне. Джейме важен, потому что он несет нам надежду. Он разведчик, который чтит свои обеты, как чтили их в те дни, когда Стена только была построена.  
  
Вель рассеянно погладила собаку, которая была ближе к ней.  
  
\- Когда мы узнали, что Плакальщик отправился за ним, мы подумали, что ему могла понадобиться помощь, - сказала она. – Далла искала его. Мне она не позволила это сделать.  
  
\- Искала, - повторил Манс, не вполне понимая, что Вель имеет в виду.  
  
Далла смущенно пояснила.  
  
\- Есть напиток, которые делается из листьев чардрева и сока….  
  
\- И крови, - добавила Вель.  
  
Маленький Волк так изменился в лице, словно хотел сию же минуту броситься прочь из хижины. Заметив это, Далла сказала с виноватым видом.  
  
\- Мы очень редко прибегаем к нему. Он вызывает привыкание, и это неразумно. Рогатый Лорд говорил, что колдовство подобно мечу без рукояти. Но иногда и такое оружие лучше, чем ничего. Даже, если за его использование приходится заплатить свою цену.  
  
\- А откуда вы взяли кровь? – спросил Манс из чистого любопытства.  
  
Далла подняла правую руку. На глубокий порез на ее ладони были наложены швы, но не было сомнений, что останется шрам. Манс не стал спрашивать, почему она не выбрала какое-нибудь другое место.  
  
\- Лучше так, чем развешивать кишки на ветках, - пожал плечами Манс.  
  
А Маленький Волк спросил:  
  
\- Что же ты увидела?  
  
\- Я не видела твою сестру. Прости. – Далла знала его всего лишь несколько дней, но сожаление в ее голосе было искренним. – Я не все поняла и не обо всем готова говорить сейчас. – Она закрыла глаза и продолжила. – Но я слышала музыку. Это была самая красивая песня из тех, что я когда-либо слышала. Но вокруг была лишь чернота, как будто в мире больше ничего не осталось. Я молилась, чтобы узнать, жив ли он, и в своем видении я оказалась возле умирающего белого дракона, обвившего мертвое чардрево, его окружали вороны. У дракона был всего лишь один красный глаз, и он уже разложился – я видела его ребра и обнажившиеся кости, но каким-то образом он был при этом жив. Он подозвал меня ближе и, изогнув шею, прижался своей головой к моей. Как будто он не был частью моего видения, а направлял его. И как только дракон коснулся меня, я увидела Джейме в странном темном саду, где вместо растений были камни. Я думаю, это было что-то вроде богорощи. Он вспотел - наверное, было лето в каком-то жарком краю. Волосы у него были короче, чем сейчас, он сбрил бороду и….  
  
\- Он был старше, - догадался Манс.  
  
\- Да, я думаю, это так. Это видение было не похоже на другие.  
  
\- Рано улыбаешься, ворона, - буркнула Вель. – Она еще не договорила. У него не только бороды не было. Скажи ему, Далла.  
  
Далла мягко коснулась руки Манса, ее глаза были исполнены грусти. И она сказала.

 

 

Первые дни после ухода Джейме тянулись особенно долго. Серебряная Волчица с собаками уходила почти на целый день. Рана на ее лице заживала и уже не причиняла ей сильную боль, и ничто не могло заставить ее сидеть в пещере. Али не вполне понимала, как вести себя с ней, поэтому сначала она оставалась в пещере. Дозорный с черными руками все время был где-то поблизости, хотя и не все время был на виду. Иногда Али принималась расспрашивать его, пытаясь понять, кто он все-таки такой, но из его ответов мало что можно было почерпнуть, и он ничего не говорил о том, что с Джейме. Говорил лишь, что о нем заботятся целители и поэтому Али не нужно волноваться.  
  
Но прошла неделя, и Али совсем заскучала. И когда Серебряная Волчица в очередной раз собралась уходить, Али последовала за ней. Женщина посмотрела на нее, но ничего не сказала. Вместе они ставили силки, охотились, ловили рыбу. Дозорный все время держался рядом, и несколько раз они пробовали общаться через него, но его обычно хватало на несколько минут, потом он замолкал и уходил. Тогда Серебряная Волчица осыпала его градом ругательств и все равно пыталась говорить дальше. Али не возражала. Женщина ей нравилась, несмотря ни на что. Со своим замотанным в кровавые тряпки лицом, грязная, тощая, она выглядела именно так, как и должны были выглядеть страшные одичалые со Стылого Берега, которых Али с младенчества была приучена бояться. Но Али не боялась ее с того самого момента, как Люк привел ее сквозь пургу. Она сильно хромала и сама едва стояла на ногах, но, не теряя ни минуты, она подхватила Джейме под руку, велела Али держать его с другой стороны и одним лишь невероятным усилием воли дотянула их до пещеры.  
  
Когда Джейме бредил в жару, он пытался говорить с Серебряной Волчицей на общем языке, умолял ее убить его. Но Серебряная Волчица, кажется, даже не помышляла об этом. Если бы разведчик не остановил их, они бы так и ползли на юг до самого последнего вздоха. Раздумывая об этом, Али не могла не восхищаться ей. И теперь, когда рана затянулась, она уже не была такой мрачной. Как-то она предложила Али помочь ей научить собак кружиться волчком, в другой день они устроили настоящую битву снежками. Однажды Серебряная Волчица решила для забавы стащить шарф у дозорного и донимала его попытками, пока он не скрылся из виду на своем лосе.  
  
Али больше не скучала, и время теперь пролетало быстро. Она уже привыкла жить в пещере и проводить дни в делах с Серебряной Волчицей. И когда однажды утром Кесук залаял, предупреждая их о появлении дозорного, Али чуть не подавилась завтраком, увидев рядом с ним Джейме. На нем была красивая и чистая черная одежда, волосы его блестели золотом в лучах рассветного солнца. Он так изменился и был таким красивым, что Али не могла не посмотреть, не отросла ли у него правая рука.  
  
Руки не было.  
  
Серебряная Волчица вскочила на ноги и побежала к нему.  
  
\- Джейме, - сказала она, а потом добавила что-то еще на своем языке.  
  
Джейме улыбнулся и обнял ее. Движения его были осторожными, но было не похоже, чтобы они причиняли ему сильную боль. Серебряная Волчица уже не носила бинтов, и Джейме, отстранившись, посмотрел на нее сумрачным взглядом, поднял руку и осторожно накрыл ее свежий рубец ладонью. Он что-то говорил ей, но она отмахивалась от его слов и перебивала его, пока он не прекратил свои попытки. Джейме натянуто улыбнулся, пробормотал что-то про себя и повернулся к Али.  
  
\- Она говорит, вы хорошо поладили, - сказал Джейме.  
  
Али кивнула, она была слишком взволнована, чтобы говорить.  
  
Джейме подошел к ней и присел, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне. Глаза у него были зеленые, как летняя трава.  
  
\- Я должен извиниться, миледи. Я обещал вернуть тебя домой и так замешкался. Но больше никаких задержек не будет, обещаю.  
  
У Али не было слов, чтобы выразить то, что она чувствовала. Иначе она бы сказала ему, что он сделал все, что мог, что она готова провести здесь вдвое, втрое больше времени, чтобы только он поправился. Он лишился руки ради нее. Как она могла жаловаться?  
  
\- Что было в пещере? – смогла только спросить она.  
  
\- Брат. Разведчик, в своем роде. И… целители. Он поднял правую руку, словно хотел потереть глаза, но, спохватившись, снова опустил ее. –Вы тут не голодали?  
  
\- Мы охотились и ловили рыбу. У нас все равно других дел не было, - ответила Али. – У меня все хорошо, правда.  
  
Удовлетворившись этим ответом, Джейме велел им собираться. Спустя час они выдвинулись в путь. Дозорный отправился с ними, но Джейме больше не ехал верхом на лосе, хотя ему явно очень тяжело было идти по глубокому снегу. Он поправился, но силы еще не вернулись к нему.

Когда они остановились на ночлег, Серебряной Волчице и Али пришлось помочь Джейме раздеться до пояса, чтобы обработать его раны. Когда он вполголоса просил Серебряную Волчицу сделать это, лицо его залила краска. Серебряная Волчица только фыркнула и принялась рыться в его заплечном мешке. Она быстро сняла бинты с его руки, наложила мазь и забинтовала обратно. Али не могла понять, чего Джейме так стыдился. Под бинтами больше не было обугленного кровавого месива, от его культи не пахло, там был рубец, но он совсем не выглядел ужасно, просто рубец. Рана на спине тоже уже затянулась. Остался только шрам, который шел через всю спину наискосок от левого плеча и загибался там, где коса Плакальщика пошла обратно наверх. Джейме заметил, что Али разглядывает его спину, и спросил, пока Серебряная Волчица накладывала мазь.  
  
\- Все так плохо?  
  
\- Совсем нет, - Али обхватила себя руками. – Если бы ты не встал между нами, это было бы мое лицо.  
  
Джейме сглотнул.  
  
\- В таком свете это действительно видится иначе.  
  
Когда они добрались до местности, знакомой Джейме, дозорный их покинул. Никого это не огорчило, и после его ухода они стали двигаться быстрее. Мороз уже не был таким сильным, кое-где снег даже подтаял. Джейме вел их уверенно, словно сотни раз уже ходил этими тропами. Настал день, когда он объявил, что до Стены осталась неделя пути. Но Али казалось, что после этого он стал мрачным, и иногда она замечала, что он смотрит на Серебряную Волчицу так, словно он предпочел бы остаться с ней, а не возвращаться к своим братьям. Али переживала за него, но в тоже время она всей душой стремилась поскорее добраться до Стены. Чем ближе они были, тем сильнее была в ней уверенность, что что-то случится, и она так и не попадет туда. Невозможно было поверить в том, что она действительно вернется домой.  
  
Последнюю ночь они провели в пещере, в которой, судя по всему, часто бывали разведчики. По просьбе Джейме они натопили снега в котелке и помогли ему вымыться, потом он попросил Серебряную Волчицу побрить его и подровнять волосы.  
  
\- Ты это серьезно? – спросила Али, удивляясь.  
  
Он криво улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я не хочу выглядеть, как калека на последнем издыхании, когда встречусь со своими братьями.  
  
Когда Серебряная Волчица закончила, они обтряхнули его плащ и куртку, выстирали тунику и оставили ее сохнуть у огня, пока он кутался в шкуры. Серебряная Волчица скоро уснула, но Али не спалось, она была слишком взволнована.  
  
\- Ты боишься возвращаться? – спросила она Джейме, потому что прочла это в его глазах.  
  
\- Немного, - ответил Джейме. – Когда мы окажемся в замке, я по-прежнему не буду способен ни одеваться сам, ни резать себе еду. Не знаю, смогу ли я оставаться разведчиком. Я не могу развести костер. Не могу влезть на дерево. Не могу владеть мечом. Я пытался не думать об этом, но рано или поздно мне все равно придется взглянуть правде в глаза.  
  
\- На Медвежьем Острове живет человек, который потерял руку, когда был в море, - сказала Али. – Он живет один, и он сам себе рубит дрова и как-то сам разводит огонь. Хотя у него скверный характер. Он как-то бросил в Джораха топор. – Она состроила рожицу. - Правда, Джорах спал с его сестрой перед ее свадьбой, про это узнали, и там у нее такое началось… Так что, может, дело и не в скверном характере.  
  
\- Паршивый, видать, был бросок, - сказал Джейме. – Когда я был на Медвежьем Острове, Джорах расхаживал там невредимый.  
  
\- Топор был неподходящий.  
  
Джейме рассмеялся.  
  
\- Жаль, что ты не можешь остаться со мной в Дозоре. Будь люди там поприличнее, ты могла бы быть моим оруженосцем.  
  
\- Я бы хотела, - сказала Али. Сначала она, конечно, хотела вернуться домой. Но ей бы понравилось быть оруженосцем сира Джейме. И если бы она была в Ночном Дозоре, она бы не позволила разбойникам красть девочек.  
  
Когда на следующий день они увидели перед собой Стену, глаза Али наполнились слезами. Джейме остановился и долго и устало смотрел. Потом, тряхнув головой, он повернулся к Серебряной Волчице и что-то негромко сказал ей. Она поцеловала его, он крепко обнял ее, прижал к себе и поцеловал в ответ.  
  
Али отвернулась, раздумывая над тем, хотел бы Джейме, чтобы Серебряная Волчица была его женой. Было жестоко, что они с ней, возможно, никогда больше не встретятся, когда все закончится. Али внезапно осознала, что и она ведь тоже больше не встретится с Серебряной Волчицей.  
  
Она украдкой посмотрела на них. Они уже не целовались, но Джейме стоял, уткнувшись лицом в шею Серебряной Волчицы. Потом он с таким трудом оторвался от нее, словно они срослись кожей, и ему приходилось рвать по живому. Он улыбнулся и снова обратил свой взгляд на Стену. Не произнеся ни слова, он пошел вперед, и Али и Серебряная Волчица последовали за ним.

 

 

Манс пытался играть «Весенние цветы», но песня никак не давалась ему. Как раз этим утром к ним прилетел белый ворон, Стена плакала, и он был твердо намерен не терять надежды. После его возвращения мало кто в замке еще надеялся на благополучный исход. Он рассказал, что слышал слухи о том, что король был мертв, а Али Мормонт - спасена. Но все сошлись на том, что в этом случае Джейме должен был вернуться еще прежде Манса.  
  
Манс не стал рассказывать им детали произошедшего. Он думал, что Джейме сам захочет поведать эту историю. А о видении Даллы он рассказал только Куорену, хотя подозревал, что Маленький Волк сказал что-то Блейну и Эдрику. Больше ему бы все равно никто бы не поверил, да и Далла предупредила его, что она могла ошибаться. Но Манс не думал, что она ошиблась.  
  
Маленький Волк полагал, что без руки Джейме в одиночку не смог бы добраться до Стены живым, значит, если Далла была права, то вероятнее всего, и его сестра тоже была жива. Насчет судьбы Али Мормонт можно было только гадать. Манс написал Мейдж о том, что узнал во время своей вылазки, и он понимал, каково ей будет получить дурные вести после того, как он подал ей надежду. Смерть девочки также будет означать, что все это было напрасно. Эта мысль терзала его.  
  
Решив наконец, что играть «Весенние цветы» в первый день весны было слишком уж банально, Манс принялся наигрывать «Времена моей любви».  
  
\- Думаешь о той женщине? – спросил его Маленький Волк, который сидел за столом, ковыряясь в своей похлебке из бобов и свинины.  
  
\- Может быть, - ответил Манс, продолжая играть. Маленький Волк не переставал подначивать его с того дня, как они покинули деревню Сорена. После того, как Манс оправился от шока, вызванного ее словами, он снова разыскал ее, и они проговорили до утра. Он расспрашивал ее о королях, об Иных, о драконах и колдовстве, и Маленький Волк уже стал грозиться, что уйдет без него.  
  
Мансу хотелось бы снова повстречаться с ней, но вероятность этого была ничтожна. Далла с сестрой нигде подолгу не задерживались, а земли за Стеной были бескрайними.  
  
Маленький Волк скривился.  
  
\- У нее даже ножа не было.  
  
\- Уверен, что у нее есть нож, - возразил Манс.  
  
Блейн, который сидел напротив и точил кинжал, встрял в их разговор.  
  
\- Я бы скорее спросил, зачем мне женщина с ножом.  
  
\- Мы же о вольном народе говорим, - сказал Манс. – Если у нее нет ножа, значит, она совсем бестолковая. У нее точно где-то есть нож. Она же как-то разрезала себе руку.  
  
Маленький Волк отодвинул от себя пустую миску.  
  
\- Она могла взять у сестры. Та носит при себе нож.  
  
Раздался протяжный сигнал рога. Куорен, который сидел в углу и дремал, слушая игру Манса, резко открыл глаза. Было время ужина, и зал был набит битком, но все притихли, ожидая второго сигнала. Никого из разведчиков сейчас за Стеной не было. Если сигнал был только один….  
  
Прошла секунда, за ней вторая и третья. Стояла гробовая тишина.  
  
Манс осторожно отложил лютню в сторону, встал и побежал. Маленький Волк почти не отставал от него, а за ним неслись его собаки, одна из них лаяла. В зале внезапно стало очень шумно. Снаружи Стена словно полыхала в лучах закатного солнца.  
  
Ворота поползли вверх.  
  
Когда Джейме вступил в открывшийся проем, он был в тени, которую отбрасывала Стена, вокруг него клубился вечерний туман, делая его похожим на призрака. Рядом с ним держалась огромная собака, вся черная с белой мордой, лапами и брюхом, она была больше, чем любая из собак Маленького Волка. Позади следовали две фигуры, и с ними еще две собаки. Но когда Джейме вышел из тени в последние лучи солнца, взгляд Манса снова метнулся на него.  
  
Джейме был в черном, одежда его была чистой, и он сам тоже был чистым, с остриженными волосами и без бороды, каким его и видела Далла. Он не выглядел истощенным и шел так легко, словно возвращался из вечернего патруля, а не провел за Стеной почти всю зиму. И он улыбался.  
  
Манс совсем не этого ожидал.  
  
По рядам пронесся шепот. Кто-то сказал «Призрак!», и это слово понеслось из уст в уста. Манс начал протискиваться вперед.  
  
\- Я вернул девочку, - объявил Джейме Маллистеру, который первым добрался до него. – И убил еще одного короля.  
  
_Неужели Далла ошиблась?_  Потом Манс увидел его меч, незнакомый ему меч. Меч Ульфа? Меч висел на  _правом_  бедре.  
  
Маленький Волк пробрался вперед и подошел к сестре. Все говорили разом. Куорен, наверное, тоже был где-то здесь, но Манс не видел его. Он тряхнул головой и рванулся вперед, распихивая локтями тех, кто преграждал путь.  
  
\- Джейме, - сказал Манс, но Маллистер в этом время говорил что-то, и его никто не услышал.  
  
\- Мы можем поговорить где-то в другом месте? – спросил Джейме, его голос разносился по двору. –Я бы не отказался поесть. И я хочу, чтобы письмо семье Али отправили немедленно. Завтра мы отправимся на Медвежий Остров, и я буду сопровождать ее. Я дал клятву Лире Мормонт, что верну Али домой, и наше путешествие еще не окончено.  
  
Блейн первым среагировал.  
  
\- Я скажу Маллину отправить письма.  
  
\- Забери с собой Серебряную Волчицу. Найди для нее комнату. Чтобы никто ее и пальцем не тронул, и собаки должны остаться с ней.  
  
\- Да, сир, - сказал Блейн и отправился исполнять.  
  
\- Ты же не можешь сразу отправляться на Медвежий остров, - говорил сир Денис, - ты только…  
  
-  _Джейме_ , - повторил Манс, отпихивая от него плечом Маллистера. Джейме стоял так, что его меховой плащ закрывал правую руку. Манс схватил его за локоть и потянул к себе, чтобы увидеть. Он знал, чего ожидать, пытался осознать и принять это с того момента, как Далла сказала ему, но действительность была как удар под дых. Джейме схватил Манса за руку левой рукой, заставив его поднять глаза.  
  
\- Рад тебя снова видеть, брат. Хотя я бы предпочел, чтобы ты меня обнял.  
  
Манс не мог скрыть своего горя. Но он обнял Джейме.  
  
\- Я думал, что ты погиб, засранец ты.  
  
Маллистер беззвучно хлопал ртом, как рыба.  
  
Манс отстранился.  
  
\- Как?  
  
\- Плакальщику улыбнулась удача, - сказал Джейме. – Зато Люк съел его лицо.  
  
\- Улыбнулась удача, - возмущенно повторила девочка, и Манс наконец обратил на нее внимание. Он ожидал увидеть забитое молчаливое создание. Вместо этого перед ним стояла маленькая копия Мейдж Мормонт –коренастая, с довольно непримечательной внешностью, но слова Джейме ее явно не впечатлили. – Он был безоружен и встал между Плакальщиком и мной.  
  
\- Что… - начал говорить Манс.  
  
\- Все вопросы и ответы в солярии Маллистера, - сказал Джейме, мягко положив левую руку на плечо Манса, словно это Мансу нужна была поддержка.

Куорен появился, лицо его было непроницаемым, как и всегда, а голос – ровным, когда он спросил:  
  
\- Тебе разве не нужно сначала показаться Маллину?  
  
\- Брат, - сказал Джейме, он притянул его к себе и похлопал по спине своей… культей. – Ну вот, теперь тебе больше не нужно рисковать своей репутацией, проявляя привязанность. Хотя слезы радости пришлись бы кстати. Не беспокойся, о моей руке уже позаботились.  
  
\- Какая-нибудь лесная ведьма? – встрял Маллистер. – Лучше бы…  
  
Джейме подтянул рукав куртки и аккуратно размотал бинты. Следы швов были еще заметны, но кожа под бинтами была гладкой и чистой. Манс подошел ближе, не понимая, радоваться ли ему тому, как чисто зажила рана Джейме, или ужасаться обрубку на месте его руки.  
  
\- О ней позаботились два месяца назад, - сказал Джейме. – Маллин может взглянуть, если хотите, но это не срочно. Пойдемте. Я думал, вы хотите поговорить. И Али проследит, чтобы я ничего не упустил.  
  
Люди выкрикивали вопросы и переговаривались друг с другом. Джейме пошел через толпу - собака впереди, Алисана Мормонт прижималась к нему с левой стороны. Манс догнал Джейме и, приладив свой шаг к его шагам, схватил его за правый локоть, чтобы тот снова не ускользнул от него.  
  
\- Джейме… - начал он.  
  
\- Со мной все хорошо, - сказал Джейме. – Я намерен учиться фехтовать левой рукой. Мне придется выучиться, чтобы не посрамить свой новый меч. Ты слышал про Темную Сестру?  
  
Манс рывком остановил его.  
  
\- Хочешь сказать, что ты отправился в лес и вернулся оттуда с мечом из валирийской стали?  
  
\- А причем тут это? – спросил Джейме, недоумевая.  
  
\- Не при чем, - солгал Манс, но мысли у него заметались. – Откуда ты взял меч? И черную одежду?  
  
Что-то изменилось в лице Джейме. Он бросил взгляд через плечо и сказал резко.  
  
\- Поговорим об этом позже, у тебя. Сначала мне нужно разобраться с Маллистером.  
  
Манс понял, что Джейме сам едва сохраняет самообладание. Он кивнул, и Джейме уверенной поступью пошел вперед.  
  
В солярии Маллистера они провели добрый час – Манс, Куорен, Маллистер, Джейме и девочка. Большую часть того, что Джейме рассказывал, Манс уже и так знал – или от Блейна, или от Маленького Волка, или от Даллы с Вель. Джейме попытался замять встречу с Плакальщиком, но Али в подробностях живописала произошедшее. И Джейме, и Али говорили о том, что их спасла Серебряная Волчица, и в кои то веки даже Маллистеру нечего было возразить. Об остальном Джейме отказался говорить.  
  
\- Я поклялся молчать, - сказал он.  
  
\- Это был тот же человек, который отдал тебе Темную Сестру? – спросил Маллистер. – У лорда Бриндена…. были дети, вероятно? Они помогли тебе?  
  
\- Что-то вроде того.  
  
Когда Маллистер наконец отпустил их, он настоял на том, чтобы Джейме все-таки показался Маллину, и он хотел, чтобы мейстер осмотрел и Али. Когда они вдвоем ушли, Маллистер перестал сдерживаться, глаза его наполнились слезами.  
  
\- Если бы моя жизнь сложилась иначе, - сказал он Мансу и Куорену, - если бы у меня были сыновья, я гордился бы, будь они хоть наполовину такими, как сир Джейме. Даже с учетом этой его…. необузданности. Мне он никогда не признается, что что-то не ладно, я знаю это. Но вы же поможете ему?  
  
\- Вы же знаете, что поможем, - ответил Манс.  
  
\- Мне нужно написать семье Алисаны, - сир Денис погладил бороду. – Манс, если бы ты напомнил Джейме написать его… то есть…  
  
\- Если он не захочет писать брату левой рукой, пусть диктует мне, - сказал Манс. – Но короткое послание в Утес нужно отправить сегодня же. Тирион будет рад узнать, что он вернулся.  
  
Маллистер поблагодарил их и сел писать письма, а Манс и Куорен отправились в келью Манса ждать Джейме.

Когда они остались вдвоем, Манс уселся со скрещенными ногами на кровать, стараясь дышать ровно.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, кто в легендах помогает разведчикам, заблудившимся в Зачарованном лесу?  
  
\- Да, - ответил Куорен. Он сидел на полу, привалившись к стене и уперев локти в колени. – Не дави на него. Он же сказал, что поклялся молчать.  
  
\- У него меч из драконьей стали, - не унимался Манс, - и ему помогли Дети Леса.  
  
\- Этого ты не знаешь.  
  
\- Ты что, не видишь, что происходит? Вель и Далла считают, что Джейме несет их народу надежду. Если люди верят, что ему предначертано стать героем…. – Он увидел, с каким выражением смотрит на него Куорен, и не стал продолжать. – Да знаю я, что ему и так сейчас забот хватает. Слова об этом не скажу, по крайней мере, пока он не оправится от потери руки.  
  
\- Наберись уж терпения, - сказал Куорен.  
  
\- Брат, твои слова меня ранят. Я само терпение.  
  
Когда Джейме явился, волосы у него были влажные, одежда на нем была уже его собственная. Маллин, по всей видимости, разрешил ему больше не делать перевязки. Теперь на нем была шерстяная рубаха с узкими рукавами, и правый рукав был закатан, так, что все могли видеть его культю. Это явно было сделано намеренно.  
  
Джейме уселся рядом с Мансом, прислонившись к стене.  
  
\- Никаких вопросов, - сказал он. – Того, кто задаст мне еще хоть один вопрос, я попытаюсь заколоть. Вероятно, промахнусь, но намерения у меня при этом будут самые серьезные.  
  
\- Смерть от зубов собаки была слишком хороша для него, - сказал Манс.  
  
\- И с мечом ты со временем будешь управляться лучше, - добавил Куорен.  
  
Джейме нарочито застонал.  
  
\- Ты так уверенно говоришь потому, что еще не видел, насколько убого я справляюсь с простейшими повседневными делами. Не трудитесь меня утешать, я сам знаю, что со временем станет лучше. Сейчас от этого не легче.  
  
Словами тут все равно было ничего не исправить, поэтому Манс решил сменить тему.  
  
\- Маленький Волк и Блейн подружились. Точнее, сир Блейн. Неду пришлось рассказывать эту историю, Блейн боялся, что Маллистер не поверит ему. Но Маллистер, конечно, достаточно хорошо тебя знает, чтобы ожидать чего-то подобного.  
  
Джейме c опаской посмотрел на него.  
  
\- У Маленького Волка не было проблем на Стене?  
  
\- Он тут не долго был. Мы с ним отправились в разведку, искали тебя.  
  
Джейме нахмурился.  
  
\- Я же велел Блейну сказать вам….  
  
\- Я его не послушал. Но вылазка оказалась полезной. Я наткнулся на Вель и Даллу, они мне много всего рассказали. Далла видела во сне белого дракона с единственным красным глазом, он ей вроде как показал фрагмент твоего будущего. Забавно, что ты вернулся с Темной Сестрой… не смотри на меня так, я же ничего не спрашиваю. Просто пытаюсь поддержать разговор.  
  
\- Надоели мне ваши разговоры, сплошная скука. Мне нужно было оставить Али у ворот, а самому сбежать с Серебряной Волчицей.  
  
\- Ты ее полюбил? – спросил Куорен серьезно и обеспокоенно.  
  
\- Я мог бы полюбить ее, со временем, - ответил Джейме. – Ну что за скорбный вид? Все хорошо.  
  
Вид у Куорена был не скорбный, Куорен выглядел как Куорен.  
  
Джейме бросил взгляд на дверь.  
  
\- Я бы поел, пожалуй. И Маллин повел Али ужинать. Вам она понравится.  
  
\- Если хочешь…  
  
\- Манс, - Джейме уже встал. – Я не собираюсь прятаться. Пойдем. Поиграешь нам на лютне. Я стребую с Маллистера вина. Будем праздновать. Я когда-то обещал устроить пирушку, если убью Плакальщика. Это подождет нашего возвращения с Медвежьего Острова, но мы можем начать праздновать заранее.  
  
Манс тоже встал на ноги и преградил ему путь.  
  
\- Посмотри мне в глаза, и скажи, что это все не напускная бравада. Если ты будешь и дальше делать вид, что ничего не произошло, я тебе все ребра пересчитаю.  
  
\- Ты собрался бить калеку? – спросил Джейме.  
  
Манс лучезарно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Мне все равно вряд ли удалось бы тебе надрать задницу, будь твоя рука на месте.  
  
Скривившись, Джейме сказал.  
  
\- Это не  _все_ напускное. У меня было два с лишним месяца, чтобы осознать и привыкнуть. Мои стенания и нытье пришлось слушать Серебряной Волчице и Али. Но если мне когда-нибудь захочется побиться в рыданиях, я приду к тебе, чтобы ты убедился, что я отношусь к своему увечью с должной серьезностью. Клянусь своей рыцарской честью.  
  
Манс со смехом обнял его и на этот раз отпустил не сразу.  
  
\- Мне тебя не хватало. Все эти остальные вороны слишком серьезные. Потом еще сир Денис надумал отправить меня за Стену с каким-то сраным рыцарем…  
  
\- Да чем тебе не угодил сир Биам? – спросил Куорен.  
  
\- В том-то и проблема, мать его. Он не ныл из-за лошадей, не угрожал мне, не жаловался, не дулся…  
  
\- Я никогда не дулся, - возмутился Джейме, надувшись.  
  
\- Ты это специально делаешь, и это больше не работает. У тебя слишком грозный вид. – Манс направился к двери. – Раз уж ты поклялся своей рыцарской честью вести себя разумно, так и быть, празднуй. Пойдем добывать вино.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты будешь воспевать мои подвиги в песнях, - сказал Джейме.  
  
\- Песни должны быть хорошие? – уточнил Манс.  
  
\- Зависит от того, сколько будет вина.  
  
Они вышли вместе в коридор, и Манс снова рассмеялся. До него только начало доходить, что Джейме действительно здесь. С рукой они разберутся. Главное, что его брат был дома. Впервые за многие месяцы Манс вздохнул свободно.

 

 

\- Маленький Волк говорит, что ты жил в замке высоком, как Стена, и полном золота.  
  
Джейме сидел на задворках усадьбы Мормонтов и смотрел, как собаки Стылого Берега обгладывают брошенные им оленьи кости. Он поднял взгляд на Серебряную Волчицу, которая уселась на бревно рядом с ним, так близко, что ее левое плечо коснулось его правого. Так близко, что, повернув голову, он мог видеть только глубокий уродливый шрам на ее щеке. Бессмысленно было извиняться. Сама Серебряная Волчица из-за шрама не печалилась.  
  
Он невесело улыбнулся.  
  
\- Он в три раза выше, чем Стена, и такой огромный, что в некоторых частях замка я даже не бывал. Я же говорил тебе.  
  
\- Хотела бы я увидеть его, - сказала она мечтательно.  
  
\- Тебе не захотелось бы встречаться с моим отцом, - сказал Джейме.  
  
\- Он бы относился ко мне так же плохо, как люди на Стене?  
  
\- Хуже.  
  
Она натянуто улыбнулась, хотя, очевидно, ожидала подобного ответа, и его слова ее не расстроили.  
  
Какое-то время они сидели молча. Но это было уютное молчание.  
  
Джейме пришлось практически вымаливать себе разрешение отправиться на Медвежий Остров, и только льстивые уговоры Али убедили Маллистера отпустить его. Леди Мейдж и Дейси встретили их отряд на побережье Дара, примерно в десяти днях пути через горы к югу от Стены.  
  
В этот поход стоило отправиться хотя бы ради того, чтобы полюбоваться на лицо Мейдж, когда она увидела Али. После того, как они несколько минут просто молча сжимали друг друга в объятьях, Мейдж подошла к Джейме и обняла его, чего он никак не ожидал. «Предположительно, вы лишь исполнили свой долг», - сказала она, кивнув на его культю, - «но я знаю, что за люди по большей части служат в Дозоре. Никто бы и слова не сказал, если бы вы дали ей погибнуть. Не знаю, легче ли вам от этого, но мы никогда не забудем о том, что вы сделали».  
  
Дейси поцеловала его в щеку и подарила ему черный плащ из шкуры медведя. Когда они садились в рыбачьи лодки, чтобы добраться до Медвежьего Острова, Али разыскала Джейме и рассказала ему, что ее сестра сама убила медведя и сшила плащ. «Это ее самая большая драгоценность», - сказала она. «Мне вернуть его?» - спросил Джейме, и Али пихнула его: «Только попробуй! Это же подарок! Я просто тебе рассказала, чтобы ты знал».  
  
Когда они прибыли на Медвежий Остров, Лира и Джори изо всех сил старались удушить сестру, а Джорах потрепал ее по волосам. Но потом и они переключили свое внимание на Джейме. Лира, к всеобщему смущению, преподнесла ему что-то вроде шерстяного носка, связанного собственноручно, и объяснила, что это ему вместо перчатки на правую руку. «Джорах говорил, что я не должна вам это дарить», - призналась Лира, - «но я не понимаю, что в этом такого. Это же полезная вещь, разве нет? И должна же я была что-нибудь вам подарить». Она подняла на него свои огромные глаза, в которых светилось восхищение. «Вы исполнили свою клятву». Даже Джорах сказал: «Если у вас когда-нибудь возникнет во мне нужда, обещаю, что сделаю все, что будет в моих силах. Я в неоплатном долгу перед вами, сир».  
  
Али раздобыла где-то для Джейме метательный топорик. Джори вручила ему пирог с медом и орехами и торжественно поклялалсь, что следила за тем, как кухарка его пекла. Еще она прогнала Манса, который требовал, чтобы Джейме с ним поделился. Манс все это время не отходил от Джейме ни на шаг, но Джейме не возражал.  
  
Серебряная Волчица тоже получила подарки: нож, меха, копье со стальным острием. «Только пусть уж не возвращается сюда с этим оружием», - прямо сказала Мейдж. Маленький Волк озадаченно посмотрел на нее. «Наш клан не ходит в набеги на юг. Тут и ловить….» - начал он, но закрыл рот, увидев ее лицо. Зато Джорах пригласил одичалых на праздничный пир вместе со всеми остальными, ни слова не сказал по поводу собак и предложил переправить их на корабле на Пустынный Мыс. Учитывая давнюю вражду между Медвежьим Островом и людьми со Стылого Берега, о лучшем обращении и мечтать было нельзя.  
  
После девяти месяцев, проведенных за Стеной, это все было похоже на сон. Объятия, смех детей, настоящий пир. Лира то и дело подбегала и обнимала его за пояс, говорила разные добрые слова. Однажды он даже подслушал, как она отчитывала Джори за то, что та ведет себя недостаточно благодарно. Мейдж предлагала Джейме унять ее, но не так уж ему это и докучало. И все же ему нужна была передышка, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
  
\- Мой брат хочет вступить в Ночной Дозор, - сказала Серебряная Волчица, нарушив молчание. – Он проводит меня до нашей деревни, потом отправится на восток с торговым караваном и придет на Стену.  
  
У Джейме челюсть отвисла. Он прочистил горло.  
  
\- Повтори медленно. Я плохо тебя понял.  
  
\- Близится Долгая Ночь, - сказала она. – Далла говорила, что Ночной Дозор был создан, чтобы противостоять Иным. Она считает, что от Дозора многое будет зависеть. Она считает, что от тебя многое будет зависеть.  
  
\- Это...  
  
\- Это правда, - перебила его Серебряная Волчица. – Мертвый разведчик не спас бы тебя, будь это не так. И ты исцелился как по волшебству.  
  
\- Это было не волшебство, - сказал Джейме, хотя и не до конца сознавал, в чем разница.  
  
\- Это было  _что-то_. Мой брат прав. Для нашего народа будет лучше, если кто-нибудь будет рядом с тобой. Кто-то, кто будет помогать, подсказывать. Может быть, напоминать твоим братьям, что сражаться нужно вместе с нами, а не против нас.  
  
Джейме не хотел с ней спорить.  
  
\- Ему будет непросто.  
  
\- Жить вообще непросто. Он справится. – Серебряная Волчица посмотрела на собак. – Возьми Люка. У тебя нет руки. Он будет защищать тебя, пока ты снова не сможешь хорошо сражаться. Он может носить поклажу и искать добычу, и он и так уже твой друг.  
  
В горле у Джейме встал комок.  
  
\- Собаки для вас как семья. Я не могу.  
  
Она накрыла рукой когти лютоволка, которые подарила ему.  
  
-  _Мы_  семья. Правильно, что он будет с тобой.  
  
Джейме вздохнул и прислонился к ней головой. Слова - ветер, и никакие слова не могли бы выразить то, что он чувствовал.

 

Утром следующего дня Серебряная Волчица и Маленький Волк с ними распрощались. К изумлению Манса, Маленький Волк пообещал вернуться. Люк стоял рядом с Джейме и вместе с ним провожал их взглядом. После того, как их лодка скрылась из виду, Джейме все равно остался на пристани, вглядываясь в Закатное море, неспешно катившее свои волны. Али осталась с ним, когда все остальные разошлись.  
  
\- Ты тоже скоро нас покинешь, - сказала она.  
  
\- Сегодня, но позже.  
  
Али погладила Люка, опустив глаза.  
  
\- Можно я буду тебе писать? – спросила она.  
  
Налетевший порыв ветра взъерошил ему волосы, взметнул полы плаща. Повеяло весной. Джейме не сводил глаз с мерно катящихся волн.  
  
\- Мне редко есть о чем писать. Моя жизнь – это Дозор. Тебе будет скучно.  
  
\- Я не для забавы хочу тебе писать, - сказала обиженно Али. – Я хочу писать, чтобы знать, как у тебя дела, все ли у тебя хорошо. Я не хочу расставаться навсегда. Ты мне нравишься. Мы же друзья, разве нет?  
  
\- Может быть. Пиши, если хочешь. Только вряд ли ты сможешь разобрать мои ответные каракули.  
  
\- Тебе будет полезно практиковаться.  
  
Он почти улыбнулся.  
  
\- Похоже, мне много в чем предстоит практиковаться. Каменный Змей мне все уши прожужжал тем, что я смогу лазить по скалам там, где есть опоры для ног и щели, чтобы вклинить культю. Маллин ему чуть голову кубком не разбил за то, что он только подал мне идею.  
  
\- А ты будешь пробовать? – спросила Али.  
  
\- Маллин говорит, что рана еще не полностью зажила. Может, когда-нибудь в будущем и попробую, по крайней мере, чтобы убедиться, что не могу.  
  
Али посмотрела на него, наморщив нос.  
  
\- Я уверена, что сможешь.  
  
\- Если бы я сказал, чтоб прыгну в море и попробую дышать под водой, ты бы ответила, что у меня и это получится.  
  
Она покраснела, но упрямо возразила.  
  
\- Я слышала, что возле Ланниспорта водятся русалки. Может, у тебя в крови тоже есть волшебная сила. Может, ты от них происходишь. И ты очень храбрый. Так что давай, прыгай. Сам увидишь.  
  
Джейме вытянул было вперед правую руку, но спохватился и остановился. Али поймала его взгляд, и он все-таки обнял ее за плечи.  
  
\- Уверена, что не хочешь быть моим оруженосцем? Я бы велел Люку тебя охранять, чтобы не вышло, как с Денни Флинтом.  
  
Али грустно улыбнулась.  
  
\- Я тоже буду по тебе очень скучать.  
  
Они еще немного побыли вместе на пристани. Но вскоре к ним прибежала запыхавшаяся Лира, которая объявила, что Джейме нужно вернуться в усадьбу, если он хочет поесть перед дорогой. За Лирой следовала Дейси с мечом на поясе. Она ласково улыбнулась Джейме. Джейме в последний раз посмотрел на север, туда, где был Стылый Берег, потом взял Лиру за руку, и она потянула его к дому.


	12. Винтерфелл

Манс, скрестив ноги, сидел с лютней на скамье возле арсенала. Вот уже пять месяцев он бился над песней, идея которой пришла ему в голову вскоре после того, как они вернули Али Мормонт на Медвежий Остров, но до сих пор в ней так и не было ни одной ноты, в которой он был бы уверен. Не умел он сочинять песни. Впрочем, он никуда не спешил и мог позволить себе потянуть время.

Во дворе мечи звучали так же славно, как и его лютня. Весна была в разгаре, необычайно теплая весна. Недалеко от Манса сир Эндрю следил за тем, как тренируются Джейме и Маленький Волк, время от времени поправляя их и делая замечания.

Оба они являли собой довольно странное зрелище. Маленький Волк по-прежнему заплетал волосы в косы на висках и носил свои ожерелья, но на нем была дорогая одежда, подаренная ему Джейме. Он с младенчества охотился и сражался и, не считая зимних месяцев, всю свою жизнь ел мяса вдоволь, так что у него была хорошая осанка, широкие плечи, и двигался он прекрасно. А Джейме был Джейме, выглядел он не менее грозно, ростом ему тоже почти не уступал. Но Маленький Волк впервые взял меч в руки месяц назад, и левая рука Джейме оставляла желать лучшего. Сейчас они поочередно парировали удары друг друга, стремясь не сбиться с ритма. Это упражнение, которое годилось скорее для зеленых оруженосцев, чем для здоровенных воинов, в их исполнении выглядело весьма устрашающе. Если бы хоть один такой удар пришелся в цель, он смял бы броню, и синяки потом держались бы не одну неделю.

Манс сыграл несколько нот, нахмурился, попробовал сыграть иначе, но этот вариант ему тоже не пришелся по душе. Он остановился и закрыл глаза, перебирая в мыслях мелодии, похожие на то, что ему хотелось. Но ему не удалось как следует обдумать варианты, потому что кто-то опустился на скамью возле него. Опустился аккуратно, деликатно, и раз Куорен был сейчас в разведке…

Манс, вздрогнув, открыл глаза и усмехнулся.

\- Решили тряхнуть стариной, Маллистер? Я составлю вам компанию.

Старый рыцарь улыбнулся.

\- Великодушно с твоей стороны, но я оставлю фехтование тем, кто помоложе. – На Маллистере был плащ с собольей опушкой, схваченный фибулой в виде серебряного орла. Черное шло к его бледным глазам и окладистой серебряной бороде, и он больше походил на лорда, чем на брата Дозора. Маллистер оглядел площадку и нахмурился, увидев противника Джейме.

\- Почему не ты в паре с сиром Джейме?

\- Мы тренировались вместе утром. Я встаю с ним в пару каждое утро и почти каждый вечер. – Манс попробовал еще несколько нот. – Не понимаю, чем вам не угодил Маленький Волк. На вашем месте я бы больше беспокоился насчет брата, который помогает Дарлу на кухне. Он говорит, что выжигал у себя на коже семиконечную звезду за каждую изнасилованную им септу. Знаете, сколько у него таких звезд?

\- Мне этот человек тоже не нравится, но я опасаюсь, что этот одичалый друг Джейме может подать дурной пример.

\- Чтобы в Дозор вереницей потянулись сильные воины? Боже упаси.

Глаза Маллистера сверкнули.

\- Подобные разговоры нас ни к чему не приведут. Почему Джейме не носит свою руку?

 _Ни к чему не приведут, потому что тебе нечего возразить_ , подумал Манс, но пересилил себя и смолчал.

\- Эта рука болтается мертвым грузом. Просто красивый кусок дерьма.

\- С ней он мог бы держать щит.

Почти все спустя каких-то пару недель привыкли к культе Джейме, никто уже не обращал внимания, когда он расхаживал, обернув кисть кожей или надев на нее шерстяной рукав, который ему связала Лира. Но Маллистер никак не мог понять, чем Джейме не нравится золотая рука, которую прислал ему отец.  
Манс снова начал перебирать струны.

\- Джейме считает, что в вылазке рука ему будет только мешать. И зачем тренироваться с щитом, если он никогда его не использует в деле? - Маллистер, по-видимому, не был удовлетворен его ответом, и Манс добавил. – То, что хорошо для рыцаря, не всегда годится для разведчика. В походе мы проводим дни и недели, а в бой нам приходится вступать в одной вылазке из десяти, вы же знаете.

Старик поджал губы.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, он передумал насчет крюка. Крюк выглядит ужасно.

\- Культя тоже не слишком красиво смотрится. Но он побоялся, что крюк будет цепляться и мешать.

\- И то правда. - По двору пронесся холодный ветер, и Маллистер плотнее запахнул плащ. - Они скоро закончат?

\- Вы самолично пришли сюда на своих двоих, чтобы поговорить с ним? А стюард ваш чем занят – пошел лошади присунуть?

Маллистер поскреб подбородок.

\- Я хотел посмотреть, насколько он продвинулся. Когда я спрашиваю, он только язвит и поносит себя последними словами.

\- Если хотите поговорить с ним до заката, лучше их перервать. Сложно сказать, когда они закончат.

Маллистер слегка повысил голос, чтобы его было слышно.

\- Сир Джейме, подойдите сюда.

Джейме обернулся и нахмурился, увидев Маллистера. Он направился к ним. Маленький Волк не собирался идти за ним , но Маллистер все равно со значением добавил:

\- Только вы один, сир.

Одичалый помрачнел, но он нарочито повернулся спиной к сиру Денису и завел разговор с сиром Эндрю. Манс в самый первый день сказал ему, что, если он будет лезть в драку, будет только хуже. Маленький Волк принял его слова близко к сердцу и игнорировал все нападки. В какой-то мере это сработало, люди начали привыкать к нему. Но своим он для них никогда не станет. Манс испытал это на своей шкуре.

Джейме подошел к скамье, вид у него был мрачный.

\- Ваши манеры совсем проржавели или вы хотите сообщить мне какую-то великую тайну, не предназначенную для ушей моего брата?

\- Нет ничего неучтивого в том, что командир отдает приказ. Ты чересчур опекаешь этого человека.

\- Он здесь из-за меня. И если к нему проявляют неуважение, нелюбезно с моей стороны было бы это так оставлять. – Джейме бросил нетерпеливый взгляд на площадку. – Что вы хотите?

\- Я получил письмо от лорда-командующего. Через неделю он отправляется в Винтерфелл, чтобы обсудить с лордом Старком некоторые дела Дозора, и он хочет, чтобы вы двое сопровождали его.

\- Я? – изумился Манс.

Джейме нахмурился.

\- Он спятил?

\- Ты, Манс. И это приказ, а не просьба, сир.

\- Старк меня терпеть не может. Я его терпеть не могу. Мне пришлось бы взять Люка, а такому дикому зверю не место в замке лорда.

\- Дикому зверю? – переспросил Манс. Люк был ласковый и игривый, как котенок, вдобавок он был глуповат, хотя Джейме обижался, если кто-то это говорил.

\- Это не просьба, - повторил Маллистер.

Джейме повел плечами и посмотрел на восток. Он глубоко вздохнул.

\- Хорошо. Это все?

Сир Денис отпустил его, Джейме вымученно улыбнулся Мансу и вернулся на площадку. Манс, решив, что реакция Джейме не выходила за рамки ожидаемой, вытянул перед собой ноги и снова начал перебирать струны.

\- Полагаю, теперь вы мне велите быть паинькой? – спросил он Маллистера.

\- Отнесись к этому посерьезнее. Лорд-командующий болен. В зависимости от того, кто придет ему на смену, умение ладить с лордом Старком Джейме может весьма пригодиться. Присмотри за ним. Сгладь углы, если потребуется.

Несложно было догадаться, что Маллистер имеет в виду. Новый лорд-командующий будет назначать новых глав каждого ордена, включая Первого Разведчика, делать перестановки. Если изберут Джиора Мормонта, на его место потребуется замена. Маллистер считал, что этот пост должен достаться Джейме, но, если во время визита в Винтерфелл возникнут проблемы, шансов у него не будет.  _Только у него этих шансов и так, можно считать, нет_ , напомнил себе Манс. Пост Первого Разведчика предназначался Бенджену Старку с того дня, как тот принес обеты. Манса все это не слишком заботило.

\- То есть вы просите худородного бастарда-одичалого, - он усмехнулся, - проследить за тем, чтобы Ланнистер, наследник лорда и помазанный рыцарь, прилично вел себя в замке?

\- У тебя неплохо получается договариваться и влиять на…

От улыбки Манса повеяло холодом.

\- А вы не думали, что я, может быть, не хочу, чтобы Джейме всеми правдами и неправдами стал Первым Разведчиком? Ведь если это случится…

\- Он вернется в Черный Замок. Я знаю, и мне это не больше по сердцу, чем тебе. – Маллистер встал. – Но личная привязанность не должна мешать долгу. Да и тебе от этого будет только выгода.

Манс рассмеялся.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я его бросил и предал ради собственной выгоды? Нет, не спорьте. Это была шутка. У вас добрые намерения, но участвовать в этом я не собираюсь. Если Джейме действительно не сможет вести себя в Винтерфелле как подобает, считайте, что он не годится для роли, которую вы ему прочите. Пусть сам проявит себя достойным или недостойным ее.

\- Он уже проявил себя достойным, - настаивал Маллистер. – Но он может поддаться эмоциям.

\- Это-то я и ценю в нем больше всего, - ответил Манс, снова обратившись к лютне. Он ожидал, что Маллистер еще что-нибудь скажет, начнет поучать его, но Маллистер только обеспокоенно хмыкнул и ушел.

Манс поднял взгляд и увидел, что Джейме и Маленький Волк возобновили тренировку, но Джейме никак не мог сосредоточиться, и это сказывалось. Сир Эндрю кружил вокруг них, выкрикивая замечания.

\- Ноги, Джейме. Цареубийца, не опускай локоть. Я сказал,  _следи за ногами_.

Манс с минуту наблюдал за ними, на сердце у него было тяжело. Потом встряхнулся, и пальцы его снова начали перебирать струны в поисках нот, которыми должна была начинаться эта песня - песня о его брате.

  

Среди Дозорных была в ходу поговорка, что настроение у Стены меняется чаще, чем у Безумного короля. Джейме не любил, когда так говорили. Стена была единственным, что оправдывало Север в его глазах, и ему было ненавистно сравнение этого великолепного сооружения с человеком, от одного упоминания которого у него до сих пор мурашки ползли по коже. Но, возможно, доля правды в этом и была. В Сумеречной Башне закатное солнце освещало Стену на сколько хватало глаз. Сейчас они ехали под Стеной, в тени, вблизи были хорошо видны выбоины и грязь, и казалось, будто Стена не изо льда, а из дыма и пепла.

\- Может, сбежим? – предложил Манс, вероятно, увидев что-то такое в лице Джейме.

Лучше бы он так не шутил. После стольких месяцев за Стеной, в Сумеречной Башне Джейме задыхался. Как ни рад он был снова оказаться среди своих братьев, он постоянно вспоминал бескрайнее небо над головой, деревья с посеребренными верхушками. Вспоминал, как засыпал рядом с Серебряной Волчицей, беззлобные перепалки Даллы и Вель, и его начинали душить его тесная келья, обязанности и чужие ожидания.

\- Мы не можем сбежать, - ответил Джейме, на миг запоздав с ответом. Манс рассмеялся, и Джейме позволил себе улыбнуться. – Не надейся, я просто задумался.

\- Поэтому у тебя такой озабоченный вид?

 _Все будет хорошо_ , сказал себе Джейме _. На этот раз я не один._

Они проехали мимо крайних построек Черного Замка. Последние лучи заходящего солнца высветили места, которые Джейме и знать толком не знал, и забыл, по большей части. Почти пять лет прошло с той злосчастной недели, которую ему пришлось провести в этом замке. Целую жизнь назад. И все-таки он еще слишком хорошо помнил пучину боли и гнева, которая едва не поглотила его здесь. Бросив взгляд на свою культю, он задался вопросом, что бы тот мальчик подумал о мужчине, которым он стал.

Было время ужина. Во дворе задержались только несколько человек, да и те больше внимания обращали на Люка, чем на Джейме и Манса. Манс отвел лошадей в конюшню и направился в трапезную. Джейме свистнул Люка к ноге и зашагал рядом с Мансом. Когда они вошли, трапезная была заполнена людьми.

\- Нам не придется ни к кому идти с докладом, - сказал Манс, ведя за собой Джейме между столами. Они взяли еду на двоих, и Манс нес и свою кружку, и кружку Джейме. – Кому мы нужны, тот сам нас скоро найдет.

Он не ошибся. Стоило Мансу поставить свою миску на край пока пустовавшего стола, как к ним быстрым шагом подошел Джиор Мормонт. Несмотря на лысину и бороду, Джиор очень смахивал на свою младшую сестру. Возможно, тем, как он двигался - словно был уверен, что все остальные поспешат убраться с его пути сами.

\- Сир Джейме, - сказал он. – Я слышал, вас уже и так завалили подарками, и все же я хотел сам поблагодарить вас.

 _Прошедшие четыре года я только и слышал о том, что вы все считаете меня безответственным, недисциплинированным и опасным_ , подумал Джейме.  _Просто на этот раз это сыграло вам на руку. Не стоит благодарности_.

Он холодно улыбнулся.

\- Я исполнял свой долг.

Мормонт нахмурился и пристально взглянул на Джейме. После небольшой паузы он обратил свое внимание на Люка, который улегся на полу с высунутым языком.

\- Ваш одичалый приятель привел с собой двух таких зверюг, когда явился, чтобы принести обеты. Впечатляющие создания. Это тот самый зверь, что сожрал того ублюдка?

\- Он не достоин зваться ублюдком, - сказал Манс, который уже уселся за стол и принялся за цыпленка.

\- Не сожрал, - сказал Джейме. – Но Плакальщика действительно убил он.

\- Загляните на кухню после ужина, пусть повара дадут ему цыпленка. Я бы предложил вам присоединиться к нам за столом лорда-командующего, но подозреваю, что ни одному из вас это не будет в радость. – Он приподнял край плаща Джейме. – Подарок Дейси?

\- Он самый.

\- Мейдж написала мне, как он ей достался. Ей было четырнадцать, и она отправилась на охоту вместе c этим олухом – моим сыном. Уж не знаю, о чем он вообще думал, но они наткнулись на медведицу с медвежатами. Как я понимаю, медведица завалила Джораха, а Дейси сумела перерезать ей горло. Она сама сняла шкуру и сшила плащ.

Джейме прокашлялся.

\- Али грозилась побить меня, если я откажусь от подарка.

\- Не сомневаюсь. Так, к слову пришлось. – Мормонт бесцеремонно оглядел его. – Судя по тому, что о вас писала моя сестра, я уж было понадеялся, что проблем от вас будет поменьше. Многие недовольны тем, что вы привели одичалого на Стену.

\- Я его не приводил. Это было его желание.

\- И все же он пришел из-за вас. Не знаю, что и думать об этом обо всем.

Он пристально посмотрел на Джейме и, больше ни слова не сказав, ушел так же стремительно, как и появился.

\- С женщинами ты был полюбезнее, - заметил Манс.

Джейме промолчал и сел за стол. Люди смотрели на них, и трапезная внезапно показалась ему слишком тесной. Ему вспомнилось предложение Манса сбежать. Он не стал бы дезертировать, но как хорошо было бы вырваться на Стылый Берег, разыскать там Серебряную Волчицу. Всего несколько поцелуев он украл у нее, и это было слишком мало. Иногда ему казалось, что с тех пор, как он вернулся на Стену, он хотел ее даже больше, чем тогда, когда она была рядом.

Почувствовав на себе взгляд Манса, он принялся за еду, но мысли его были по-прежнему далеко отсюда. Манс побывал в деревне Стера и оставил там кое-что для Серебряной Волчицы. Караван, с которым Маленький Волк пришел на Стену, возвращаясь, заберет подарки, в том числе копье с древком из златосерда. Хотел бы Джейме видеть ее лицо, когда она получит его.

Манс что-то говорил ему.

  
\- Что? – переспросил Джейме.  
  
\- Ты разве не собирался поговорить с мейстером Эймоном? – повторил осторожно Манс, словно опасаясь спугнуть Джейме.  
  
Старик писал Мансу, хотел знать, как к Джейме попала Темная Сестра. Джейме повертел головой, без особого, впрочем, энтузиазма.  
  
\- Что-то не вижу его.  
  
\- Можно проверить, не у себя ли он.  
  
Джейме нахмурился, глядя на тарелку, на которой еще оставалась половина цыпленка. Мясо было жесткое, резать его одной рукой было мучительно. И люди продолжали пялиться. Джейме отложил вилку и провел рукой по волосам.  
  
\- Я подумаю. Сейчас я хочу размяться. Иди подсядь к Ульмеру или еще к кому-нибудь из своих приятелей.  
  
Манс помрачнел и придвинулся ближе к Джейме.  
  
\- Если хочешь, я сам поговорю с Эймоном.  
  
\- Не нужно, все хорошо. Но последние дни я меча толком в руки не брал.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Джейме встал, подозвал Люка и вышел вместе с ним в ночь. Холодное дыхание ночи на его щеках было как поцелуй. Джейме погладил Люка, которому было совершенно не важно, рукой его ласкают или культей, потом закрыл глаза, прислушался, глубоко вдохнул, смакуя запах дыма в воздухе. Он сделал еще несколько глубоких вдохов, успокаиваясь, потом открыл глаза и пошел на тренировочную площадку. Убедившись, что там никого, кроме него, нет, он вынул Темную Сестру из ножен. Небо было затянуто облаками, но лезвие поймало и отразило дрожащий свет факелов, и на мгновение показалось, будто клинок объят пламенем.  
  
Джейме начал с самого начала, с отработки шагов, а когда это уже стало невыносимо скучно, перешел к отработке ударов, снова и снова повторяя одни и те же движения, пытаясь добиться того, чтобы они были естественными. Он только было начал переходить к более сложным комбинациям, как предупредительный лай Люка заставил его застыть на месте. Джейме был на взводе и почти ожидал нападения, поэтому не смог удержаться от улыбки, когда увидел, кто его потревожил.  
  
\- Ты сохранил плащ.  
  
\- Он слишком хорош для меня, - сказал Эддисон Толлетт, подходя ближе. – Но он теплый, так что я ношу его. Жаль, того вина у меня больше нет.  
  
Джейме убрал Темную Сестру в ножны.  
  
\- Тебе что-то от меня нужно?  
  
Эдд почесал затылок.  
  
\- Да нет, ничего. Я просто хотел убедиться, что вы к нам вернулись целым и невредимым. – Он скривился. – Зря я это сказал.  
  
Джейме рассмеялся.  
  
\- Странно, как это  _ты_  еще цел и невредим. Разве это не тебя должны преследовать неудачи?  
  
\- В отличие от вас, я стараюсь держаться подальше от героических свершений. Сейчас, например, прибираюсь в библиотеке. Ваш приятель там везде дохлых мышей разбросал – по крайней мере, мейстер Эймон сказал, что это он, а не какое-нибудь привидение, как я вначале думал. Вот что, если уж кто взялся убивать мышей, так надо их потом собрать и сделать жаркое.  
  
\- Не думаю, что тебе доводилось есть мышиное мясо, - усомнился Джейме.  
  
\- Может, и не доводилось. Я был самый младший, так что мне доставались только хвосты, а на хвостах мяса-то и нет. Да и редко нам мыши перепадали, разве что по праздникам.  
  
Джейме не понимал, всерьез он говорит или нет, но предпочел дальше не спрашивать.  
  
\- Ну я бы не стал все-таки сбрасывать тебя со счетов, когда речь заходит о героических свершениях. Ты меня выручил.  
  
Эдд моргнул.  
  
\- Я ничего не делал.  
  
\- Если бы меня не отправили в Сумеречную Башню… В общем, у меня есть причины быть благодарным. – Джейме посмотрел на звезды над головой. – Скажи честно, я не буду злиться. Ты же слышал, что один из одичалых надел черное? Вроде как из-за меня.  
  
\- Ходят толки, - сказал Эдд, слегка нахмурившись.  
  
\- И что ты об этом думаешь? Тебя это беспокоит?  
  
Эдд задумался, наморщив лоб.  
  
\- Пожалуй, нет. Здесь и без него людей со странностями хватает, что уж говорить.  
  
\- А как ты относишься к тому, что я договариваюсь с одичалыми за Стеной?  
  
\- Ну лично я бы этого делать не стал просто напросто потому, что они меня сразу убьют. А так-то мне, по большому счету, плевать. Удается вам, и ладно.  
  
Вряд ли Джейме мог рассчитывать на большее.  
  
\- Многие в Черном Замке считают так же?  
  
Эдд со свистом втянул воздух.  
  
\- Сложно сказать. Но вот то, что многим тут не нравятся эти ваши делишки с одичалыми, - это точно. И от того, что вы привели одичалого на Стену, лучше не стало.  
  
Джейме ожидал чего-то подобного, но радости ему это не прибавило. Он потер переносицу и вздохнул.  
  
\- Поздно уже, а у меня еще есть одно дело. Пожелай мне удачи.  
  
\- Всю свою жизнь я только и делаю, что желаю удачи, - ответил Эдд. – Вы уж лучше наплюйте на нее и постарайтесь справиться как-нибудь так.

 

После разговора с Эддом Джейме почувствовал себя увереннее, но по мере приближения к покоям мейстера он невольно замедлил шаг. Поймав себя на этом, он мысленно выругался и остаток пути прошел стремительно и размашисто.

\- Он всего лишь безобидный старик, - объяснил Джейме Люку, остановившись перед дверью. – Не о чем волноваться. -  _Если только, конечно, он не вздумает отравить меня_ , подумал он про себя.

Вздохнув, Джейме постучал. Дверь ему открыл согбенный стюард. Глаза у стюарда были красные и слезились, совсем как у Плакальщика. Призрачная правая рука Джейме сжалась в кулак, в горле пересохло, но он заставил себя не отводить взгляд.

\- Я хочу видеть мейстера Эймона.

Стюард – его звали Клидас, теперь Джейме вспомнил его – уставился на него своими слезящимися глазами. Джейме положил правую руку на спину Люка.

\- Я приношу извинения за то, как повел себя при нашей прошлой встрече. – добавил Джейме не вполне искренне, надеясь, что он наконец перестанет на него пялиться. Взгляд этих воспаленных глаз, так похожих на глаза Плакальщика, был ему невыносим.

Клидас прочистил горло и неуверенно сказал.

\- Он с птицами.

\- Тогда я пойду к нему. Присмотри за Люком, будь любезен.

Когда стюард увидел собаку, он лишился дара речи.

\- Матерь милосердная! – только и смог пробормотать он.

\- Он очень дружелюбный. Люк, поздоровайся!  
Когда Люк послушно ткнулся носом в руку Клидаса и засопел, принюхиваясь, тот в ужасе отпрянул. Люк, сбитый с толку его реакцией, попытался еще раз. Он был не слишком сообразительным, и если у него что-то не получалось с первого раза, то он просто пробовал снова и снова. Но, возможно, это было и не плохо. Последние месяцы Джейме тоже довольно часто приходилось повторять одно и то же без видимого результата, так что Люка он вполне понимал.

\- Это он злится? – спросил Клидас, глядя, как Люк виляет хвостом.

\- Если бы он злился, он бы уже съел тебя со всеми потрохами. – Джейме отодвинул Клидаса и прошел в теплые покои мейстера, Люк потрусил за ним. – Он понимает команды «сидеть» и «лежать», но нужно говорить уверенно. Если будешь мямлить, он не поймет.

Клидас пробормотал что-то в ответ, но терпение Джейме уже иссякло. Он велел Люку ждать его, а сам пошел к лестнице, ведущей в воронятник, мысленно выругавшись по поводу лестницы. Когда он думал о тех простых вещах, которые теперь стали сложными, ему хотелось биться головой о стену.

Прославленный Цареубийца, гроза разбойников, бесстрашный воин, покоритель лестниц. Еще немного, и обо мне будут слагать легенды. Джейме неуклюже полез наверх, стараясь не шуметь. Он успел выбраться прежде, чем подслеповатый мейстер заметил его, так что его гордость не пострадала.

Эймон обернулся к нему.

\- Сир Джейме.

\- Как вы поняли, что это я? – спросил Джейме, вставая на ноги.

\- Я слышал, как вы говорили с Клидасом. Подойдите ближе. Вы не могли бы подержать эту корзину? С возрастом мне все тяжелее носить ее.

Вздохнув, Джейме подошел к нему и взял у него корзину с кусками сырого мяса.

\- Я знаю, что Манс писал вам о Темной Сестре. Но не знаю, как вы относитесь к тому, что этот меч у меня.

Эймон подцепил кусок мяса и швырнул его в одну из клеток.

\- Я слышал, ваш отец многие годы мечтал заполучить меч из валирийской стали.

Джейме покрепче перехватил корзину.

\- Когда Бринден Риверс вступил в Дозор, он отрекся от дома Таргариенов. Так что и его меч больше не принадлежит Таргариенам. Он должен остаться в Дозоре.

Эймон посмотрел на него своими бледными глазами.

\- Вы хотите сказать, что этот меч не достанется Ланнистерам, если будет у вас?

\- Да.

Эймон явно не ожидал такого ответа.

\- Отец уже писал мне по этому поводу. Я не ответил ни да, ни нет, потому что он не тот человек, которому можно отказывать. Но я не собираюсь отдавать меч ему. Теперь, зная это, что вы скажете?

Эймон молча продолжил кормить птиц. Джейме разглядывал ворон, вороны разглядывали его самого. Интересно, мог ли Кроворон видеть их сейчас? Джейме так и не знал, ни что именно Кроворон мог видеть, ни как он видел то, что видел. Когда он пытался об этом думать, у него только голова начинала болеть.

\- Вы говорите, что меч останется в Дозоре, - сказал наконец Эймон. Джейме заметил, что руки у него дрожали. – Но у моей семьи больше ничего нет. Если бы Визерис за Узким Морем…

\- Визерису не нужен меч из валирийской стали. Вы хотите, чтобы Вестерос снова полыхал, чтобы снова лилась кровь? Этого не будет. – После паузы Джейме продолжил, уже не так резко. – Я знаю, что вы с Мансом обуждали Иных, и что предположительно их можно убить валирийской сталью. Для Дозора этот клинок бесценен. Он не просто так был мне дан. И я намереваюсь использовать его именно для того, для чего он был мне дан, а не для... какую бы мерзость вы там от меня ни ждали.

\- Я вовсе не думаю, что вы будете пользоваться им во зло, - тихо сказал Эймон. Этого Джейме меньше всего ожидал, поэтому ответил не сразу.

\- Прекрасно, значит я буду использовать его во благо, а после моей смерти меч  _останется_  здесь.

Голос Эймона звучал еле слышно.

\- Где…. где именно вы нашли этот меч? Можете сказать мне?

\- Я не нашел его. Мне его подарили. Что касается дарителя, по его собственным словам, некоторых призраков лучше не пробуждать из могил. – Джейме потер глаза правой рукой. – Ну так что, у меня есть ваше благословение?

Меньше всего ему хотелось выслушивать потом обвинения в том, что он что-то украл у старика или у дома Блэквуд или, еще того хуже, у короля. Чем больше недовольных будет на Стене, тем больше вероятность, что какой-нибудь глупец притянет сюда еще и Роберта.

Молчание затянулось. Тишина казалась звенящей.

Джейме утомил этот разговор. Он утомил его, еще даже не начавшись.

\- Вам будет легче, если я принесу извинения за свое поведение при нашей прошлой встрече? Или дело не сдвинется, пока я не раскаюсь в убийстве Эйриса? Я не раскаюсь. Это было лучшее, что я совершил в жизни.

Лицо Эймон исказилось.

\- Лучше спасения девочки?

\- Да. Значит, дело в Эйрисе? Все еще горюете по нему? – Джейме отвернулся и зашагал к лестнице. – Мне не нужно ваше согласие. Ума не приложу, зачем вообще….

\- Он ваш, - перебил его Эймон. – Я видел сон, сир, еще до вашего возвращения на Стену. Я знал, что у вас будет меч и…. – но он не стал говорить дальше. – Вы мне верите?

Джейме вспомнил, что Кроворон обещал ему помощь.

\- Я говорил себе, что это невозможно, - продолжал Эймон, прерывисто вздохнув. – Но я буду отстаивать ваше право владеть мечом перед всяким, кто усомнится в нем.

Джейме медленно обернулся и посмотрел на него.

\- Примите мою благодарность, - он говорил искренне, хотя эта искренность и далась ему с трудом.

Глаза Эймона были печальными.

\- Распорядитесь им разумно.

 

В последний день пути рассвет выдался облачным и холодным, но к полудню небо очистилось, дул легкий ветерок, и день казался – лучше не бывает, по крайней мере, Манс так думал, пока вдали не появился Винтерфелл. После этого ни о чем другом он думать просто не мог. Он читал о Винтерфелле, видел его изображения, но ничто не могло приготовить его к встрече с этой громадиной. Увидев его лицо, Джейме рассмеялся.

\- Страшно представить, что бы ты подумал об Утесе Кастерли.

\- Я бы подумал, что все поклонщики глупы и расточительны, - огрызнулся Манс.

\- Осторожнее, - Джейме бросил взгляд через плечо. Они опередили остальных, но ненамного. – Если наши братья услышат, что ты говоришь о поклонщиках, они ужасно огорчатся. – Джейме говорил в шутку, но в этой шутке была большая доля правды. Сил Глендон из Восточного Дозора и Торен Смоллвуд всю дорогу ехали с каменными лицами, сир Малладор Локк в лицо назвал Манса полукровкой. Дункан Лиддл и Роннел Харклей были родом из горных кланов и недоверие к одичалым впитали с молоком матери, Боуэн Марш тоже любовью к одичалым не отличался. В Сумеречной Башне многие придерживались тех же взглядов, но они знали Манса и Джейме и доверяли им, чего нельзя было сказать о дозорных из других замков. Так что путешествие выдалось не из приятных.

Вскоре они уже были у северных ворот Винтерфелла, и его высоченные гранитные стены приняли их. Один из стражников отправился с донесением к лорду Старку, в то время как его толстый напарник повел их в замок. Они прошли мимо просторного застекленного строения – должно быть, это и были те самые сады, где давно почивший лорд Старк сорвал голубую розу для Баэля, прошли богорощу, несколько старых башен и наконец остановились в тесном дворе, со всех сторон зажатом стенами и постройками. Тут же явились конюхи, чтобы забрать лошадей. В основном никто не обращал на работников внимания, но Джейме бросил одному из них монетку и сказал что-то, так что паренек рассмеялся. Манс улыбнулся было, но быстро согнал улыбку с лица, потому что они уже входили в Большой Чертог.

На стенах Большого Чертога висели знамена с изображением лютоволка, но зал был почти пуст, за исключением стола в его дальнем конце. Стол находился на помосте. За столом сидели Старк, сморщенный мейстер, рыжий мальчик и леди Кейтлин. Манс прежде никогда не видел настоящую леди с юга. Она была красива, и платье у него было красивое, но в его глазах она больше походила на хрупкую драгоценность, чем на живую женщину.

Когда дозорные остановились перед столом, Манс постарался сдвинуться ближе к краю, чтобы хоть немного избавиться от ощущения, что Старки смотрят на него сверху вниз. Ему и так было неуютно.

Кворгил выступил вперед и остановился прямо перед лордом Старком.

\- Спасибо, что приняли нас, милорд.

Старк не сильно изменился с того дня, как Манс в последний раз видел его, разве что лицом немного пополнел. Ничего примечательного в нем не было.

\- Братья Ночного Дозора – всегда желанные гости в Винтерфелле, - сказал он. – Вы, должно быть устали…

\- Устали с дороги, да. И все в грязи. Ваш отец всегда говорил то же самое слово в слово, но все равно приятно слышать. Мы ведь снова в гостевом доме остановимся? Прямо сейчас хочу только отмокнуть как следует в горячих источниках. Все тело ломит. Молитесь о том, чтобы не успеть состариться, лорд Старк.

Лорд Старк заерзал в своем кресле. После небольшой паузы он сказал.

\- Тогда я… отпускаю вас наслаждаться горячими источниками, милорд. Но мы с нетерпением ждем встречи за ужином.

Мансу стало смешно, и он попытался поймать взгляд Джейме, но Джейме рассеянно гладил Люка, мрачно глядя куда-то за спину Старкам.

Кворгил поклонился, повернулся и махнул страже, чтобы те вывели их. Харклей пробормотал что-то насчет того, что они не представлены, и старик ответил громко, так что Старк, скорее всего услышал:

\- Да всем плевать, кто вы и как вас зовут. Для них все вороны на одно лицо. Я сам вас вечно путаю.

\- Он совсем выжил из ума? – тихо спросил Джейме.

\- Он всегда таким был, - сухо ответил Манс.

 

Как только они вернулись во двор, Джейме остановил Манса и негромко сказал.

\- Все эти люди у меня уже в печенках сидят. Хочу побить по чему-нибудь.

Манс не стал предлагать ему поговорить по душам с Недом Старком и, пожав плечами, пошел за ним. Он совершенно не представлял, где тут что находится, но Джейме шагал вперед уверенно, он-то явно сразу приметил арсенал. В арсенале Манс помог Джейме надеть броню, они взяли тупые мечи и вышли во двор, где был установлен столб с мишенью. Джейме замедлил шаг, наблюдая за тем, как всадники поочередно пытались поразить мишень копьем. В его глазах была такая тоска, что больно было глядеть, и Манс до крови прикусил язык, стараясь сохранять невозмутимый вид.

\- Вон там есть свободное место, - сказал Манс, махнув рукой. Как раз в этот момент очередной всадник, заметив Люка, промазал по мишени и чуть не вылетел из седла.

\- Я бы, пожалуй, смог держать копье, - сказал тихо Джейме Мансу. – Уж точно не хуже, чем этот олух. Конечно, в турнирах я бы все равно не смог участвовать, у меня щит был бы не с той стороны.

\- Братья Дозора не выступают на турнирах, забыл?

\- Может, и зря. Если бы выступали, заработали бы денег, и мальчишки охотнее надевали бы черное. – Его взгляд снова обратился на всадников, ожидающих своей очереди. – Другие братья, конечно. Не я.

\- Предложи нашим доблестными стариканам. А если ты действительно собрался выделывать забавные трюки на спине лошади людям на потеху, так прицепи щит к своей золотой руке и лезь уж сразу в рукопашную.

\- И ходить потом с разбитой рожей? Нет, я разведчик, турниры не для меня, – сказал Джейме с тоской в голосе. Бросив последний взгляд на мишень, он, к облегчению Манса, поднял меч и сделал выпад, который Манс отвел в сторону. – Хватит уже воздух сотрясать пустой болтовней о турнирах, мы не за этим сюда пришли.

Почти час минул, когда Манс остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание, и только тогда он заметил зрителей, с интересом наблюдавших за ними: двух мальчиков в стеганой броне с деревянными мечами и коренастого широкоплечего мужчину с густыми темными бакенбардами. Манс слегка наклонил голову, и Джейме, поймав взглядом его жест, обернулся. Он снял свой полушлем, вытер пот с лица правой рукой и окинул взглядом эту живописную группу.

\- Мы мешаем? – спросил он.

\- Вовсе нет, - ответил обладатель роскошных бакенбард. – Я сир Родрик, мастер-над-оружием. Ребятишки хотели посмотреть.

Джейме отвел взгляд, и Манс увидел, что его шею залила краска, хотя вроде бы стыдиться ему было нечего. По крайней мере, со стороны их поединок должен был выглядеть как поединок на равных. Манс намеренно пропускал хорошо исполненные удары и почти не форсировал.

\- Разумеется. Ты, должно быть, Робб, - сказал Джейме, разглядывая мальчика, волосы у которого были каштановые с рыжеватым оттенком. Переведя взгляд на второго мальчика, Джейме нахмурился, и Манс готов был поклясться, что он узнал его, но вслух Джейме произнес: - А тебя я не знаю.

Мальчик был примерно одного возраста с Роббом Старком, на вид ему было лет пять-шесть. В нем было больше от Старков, но его серые глаза глядели мрачно. То ли он сам по себе был робким, то ли оробел, лицом к лицу столкнувшись с двумя братьями Ночного Дозора, но выглядел он так, словно хотел под землю провалиться.

\- Я Джон Сноу, - сказал он еле слышно.

\- Вы… братья? – переспросил Джейме.

Мальчик кивнул, и Манс едва удержался от смеха.  _Бастард_. Кто бы мог подумать, что Старк на такое способен.

  
Тем временем Робб придвинулся ближе к Джейме.

\- А вы правда много месяцев прожили среди одичалых?

В его голосе прозвучало восхищение, и Джейме явно был этим ошарашен. Манс и сам удивился. Если даже дети знали, значит, в Винтерфелле это было у всех на слуху.

\- Около двух месяцев. Но путешествовали вместе мы гораздо дольше.

\- Робб говорит, что у вас есть лютоволк, - сказал второй мальчик.

\- У меня есть пес. Он сейчас отдыхает, - Джейме показал туда, где дремал Люк.

\- Лютопес, - решил Робб. – А можно подойти?

Джейме нахмурился. Наконец, он сказал.

\- Если сир Родрик согласен, и если не будете лезть к нему. Он вполне дружелюбный, но если вам вздумается дергать его за хвост или кататься на нем верхом, я ничего не могу обещать.

Мальчишки явно сочли это за шутку. Оба уставились на сира Родрика, ожидая его разрешения. Рыцарь взглянул на Джейме, на собаку и разрешил им подойти.

Манс уже раздумывал, не пора ли ему незаметно удалиться, но тут сир Родрик сказал то, что его заинтересовало.

\- Я получил свои шпоры во время Восстания Роберта Барратеона. Был в Королевской Гавани во время Резни.

\- Видели там Джейме? – Иначе зачем бы он вообще заговорил об этом, подумал Манс.

\- Я был с лордом Старком, когда мы вошли в тронный зал. Ваш сир Джейме сидел на Железном Троне, его меч был в крови, а у подножья трона лежало тело Безумного Короля. Он улыбнулся, потом рассмеялся, и я подумал, что рыцаря хуже земля еще не носила. – Глаза сира Родрика следили за мальчиками, которые гуськом бежали через двор за размашисто шагавшим Джейме. – Я не видел, как ему выносили приговор, а вот мой брат был там. Его сын на год младше, чем сир Джейме. Он потом пришел ко мне и сказал: «Бедный мальчик». Я подумал тогда, что он спятил. Но из нас двоих Мартин всегда был умнее. Ему бы по нраву пришлось то, что этот парень совершил на Стене.

\- Ваш брат погиб?

\- Он отправился в Дорн с лордом Старком, за леди Лианной. – Сир Родрик потер грудь. – Это была достойная смерть. Меч Зари сразил его.

Манс не понимал, что здесь достойного. Все-таки он не понимал поклонщиков.

\- Примите мои соболезнования. Не понимаю, какой вообще смысл был в этой резне. Война уже окончена, и король и принц мертвы. Рыцари Королевской гвардии должны были понимать, что лорд Старк не причинит вреда собственной сестре.

\- Принц, несомненно, приказал им сражаться, - с грустью ответил сир Родрик. – Кто же теперь знает, почему. Он был безумен, как и его отец.

Это действительно выглядело безумно. Безумно и бессмысленно. Концы с концами не сходились. И чем больше подробностей Манс узнавал – сначала из письма Дейна, потом от сира Джареми и Бенджена – тем больше было противоречий. Единственное объяснение, которое пришло Мансу в голову тогда в Замке Крастера, казалось совершенно невероятным.

На другом конце двора Джейме c невозмутимым видом прислонился к стене, в тени которой лежал Люк. Мальчишки подрастеряли свою уверенность, оказавшись рядом с огромной собакой. Они стояли и жались друг к другу. Джон вытянул вперед руку, чтобы Люк ее обнюхал, и Робб испуганно вцепился в его плечо. Но когда Люк ответил на приветствие, они обменялись улыбками.

\- Не хочу показаться грубым, - заметил Манс, - но нечасто, наверное, встретишь такую дружбу между законнорожденным наследником лорда и его бастардом.

\- Лорд Старк требует, чтобы я не делал между ними различий, - ответил сир Родрик, пожимая плечами. – Джон – хороший парнишка.

\- Должно быть, лорд Старк очень любил его мать, - заметил Манс. Сир Родрик странно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.

 

Джейме рассеянно ковырял остатки десерта на тарелке. Он уже ни кусочка больше не мог проглотить, но и сидеть спокойно тоже не мог. Стараниями леди Кейтилин в честь визита лорда командующего был устроен настоящий пир, а Джейме за эти годы успел позабыть, какой вкусной бывает еда. Он пропустил несколько перемен, и в основном только пробовал кушанья, но все равно наелся до отвала. Вдобавок в зале было душно, воздух был густым от дыма и запахов еды. Но хуже всего была жара. За эти пять лет он привык, что тепло было редким, драгоценным даром - теплые лучи солнца в морозный день, огонь в очаге. Здесь же он никуда не мог деться от этого жара, исходившего от самых стен Винтерфелла, он задыхался.

 _Моя кровь замерзла за Стеной, а теперь я таю_ , - подумал Джейме.

Для Кворгила и сопровождающих его дозорных были отведены места возле Старков, но Джейме сел дальше, ближе к концу стола. Манс сначала сидел с ним, но потом взял лютню и пересел ближе к высокому столу. Робб Старк и Джон Сноу, которым впервые довелось слушать в замке барда, не отходили от него.

Атмосфера располагала к разговорам. Он мог бы завести беседу с кем-нибудь из братьев. Или с лордом Старком - и выяснить заодно, что он понарассказывал детям.

Джейме внезапно стало невыносимо сидеть на одном месте. Он резко встал, чувствуя, как пульсирует болью правая рука, и, подчиняясь безумному порыву, направился к высокому столу. Он сам не отдавал себе отчета в том, что им в этот момент двигало – желание найти оправдание своему дурному расположению духа или надежда.

Стол Старков к этому моменту почти опустел - Робб и Джон крутились возле Манса, маленькую Сансу, которая уже начала клевать носом, увела служанка, домочадцы Старка разбрелись кто куда, а сам Старк говорил с Кворгилом, но леди Кейтилин осталась и обсуждала что-то, вероятно, со стюардом замка.

С тех пор, как он видел ее в последний раз, она очень похорошела - расцвела, груди налились. Он замедлил шаг, вспомнив, что Серсея говорила про его черный плащ. Меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас видеть презрение на лице еще одной южанки. Но в ее глазах не было презрения, только интерес.

\- Леди Кейтилин, - сказал Джейме. – Я вам помешал?

\- Вовсе нет, - ответила она. – Мы обсуждали домашние дела.

\- Ну конечно, чем еще может заниматься на пиру северная леди. Разве танец не был бы уместнее? Составите мне компанию? –  _Ну давай, откажи мне_ , зло подумал он.  _Цареубийце. Калеке. Вороне_.

На лице Кейтилин отразилось удивление, но она встала с улыбкой, подобающей случаю.

\- С радостью, - сказала она, - Вейон, надеюсь, вы на меня не в обиде.

\- Конечно, миледи, - ответил стюард, - счета подождут.

Джейме предложил ей левую руку, и Кейтилин без колебаний приняла ее. Хотя на ней было скромное голубое шерстяное платье, от нее веяло настоящим югом – и Джейме несколько мгновений упивался этим, пока не вспомнил, что это больше не его жизнь, и что он не должен тосковать по этому.

Он через силу улыбнулся, стараясь быть любезным.

\- Надеюсь, что не отдавлю вам ноги. Мне нечасто приходилось танцевать в последнее время.

Глаза у нее были синие, как озеро, и в них плясали огоньки.

\- Я потерплю. Нам в Винтерфелле тоже редко выдается такая возможность. Ваш приятель – первый бард, которого мы слышим с прошлого лета.

В конце зала было свободное место. Никто сейчас не танцевал, но, как обычно на пирах, достаточно было одной паре начать, и остальные присоединятся. Джейме наклонил голову, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Кейтилин, когда его правая кисть легла на ее талию, но она встретила и удержала его взгляд спокойно, ничуть не изменившись в лице. По-видимому, повода разозлиться на нее она ему давать не собиралась.

Сначала они танцевали молча. Даже сквозь рукав Джейме ощущал своей культей тепло ее тела. Его призрачная рука зудела. Зато левой рукой он чувствовал мягкую тонкую ткань платья, а под ней - горячее живое тело, и это было гораздо приятнее. Когда он обнимал Серебряную Волчицу, он не чувствовал ее тела сквозь слои тюленьей кожи и меха. Что бы Серебряная Волчица подумала о такой женщине как Кейтилин? Что бы Кейтилин подумала о Серебряной Волчице? Эти мысли немного охладили растущее в нем желание.

\- Какой выдалась ваша первая зима на Севере, миледи? – спросил, наконец, Джейме. Его ноги вспоминали шаги танца даже быстрее, чем он ожидал.

\- Полагаю, она была лучше, чем ваша, - сказал Кейтилин. – Вы проявили удивительную доблесть.

 _О да, я просто герой,_ подумал Джейме. Только он никогда не слышал о герое, у которого была бы только одна рука. И он не чувствовал себя героем, когда сражался с застежками на одежде, когда раз за разом повторял одно и то же без видимого результата.

\- Я всего лишь исполнял свой долг, - сказал он.

\- Ложная скромность вам не пристала, сир. Нед получил письмо от Мейдж Мормонт, и от ее дочери тоже.

\- Али предвзята. – Впрочем, она действительно писала чудесные письма, каждое из которых заканчивалось непременным пожеланием «Береги себя».

\- Она писала…. – Кейтилин переменилась в лице. На какой-то миг она отвела взгляд, и ее руки на его плечах дрогнули. – Она писала, что вы намеренно бросили вызов тому разбойнику, чтобы он преследовал вас.

Улыбка Джейме померкла.

\- Что вы боялись, что он будет мстить, - продолжала она, - и что он отправится дальше. Что он придет в Винтерфелл, за Сансой.

Джейме такого не помнил. Он промолчал. Пальцы Кейтилин сжали его плечо.

\- Мне спокойнее, когда я знаю, что на Стене есть вы.

\- Один человек. В Дозоре сотни людей.

\- Да, - сказала она. – Но вы один такой.

 _Один такой калека, который не знает, на чьей он стороне,_ горько подумал Джейме. Но он не успел ответить, потому что танец кончился. Как он и думал, другие тоже вышли танцевать, и он заметил, что женщины с интересом смотрят на него. Он проводил Кейтилин к высокому столу и поцеловал ей руку, раздумывая о том, не пригласить ли ему кого-нибудь еще.

\- Сир Джейме.  
  
Джейме обернулся, стараясь сохранить невозмутимый вид. Он был на полголовы выше Старка и шире в плечах, но все равно снова ощутил себя семнадцатилетним мальчишкой.  
  
\- Лорд Старк.  
  
Старк смотрел на него с мрачной решимостью, как человек, который приготовился прыгать со скалы.  
  
\- Вы, кажется, хорошо поладили с моей женой. Я собирался поговорить с вами.  
  
\- И? – переспросил Джейме.  
  
\- Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы разделить с нами завтра утреннюю трапезу?  
  
_Боги милостивые_ , подумал Джейме. Впрочем, чему удивляться. После всего того, что Мейдж и Али понарассказывали ему, Старк, вероятно, решил, что Север благотворно повлиял на Джейме, сделал его другим человеком. А может, это была просто жалость.  
  
В зале, казалось, стало еще жарче.  
  
\- Почту за честь, - выдавил Джейме и решительно пошел прочь, не дожидаясь ответа Старка. Ему внезапно опротивел и этот пир, и этот задымленный зал. Танцевать ему тоже расхотелось. Он подозвал Люка и вышел наружу.  
  
Шел снег. Огромные хлопья, медленно ложились на землю и не таяли, вокруг все было белым бело. Снег был влажным и легко лепился даже одной рукой. Джейме бросил Люку снежок, но пес подпрыгнул слишком резво и слишком высоко, и вместо того, чтобы поймать снежок, сбил его грудью в воздухе. Приземлившись на лапы, он завилял хвостом в полной уверенности, что сделал все правильно.  
  
Искренний и глуповатый, зато хорошо умеет охотиться и убивать.  _Он – это я, с того дня, как научился ходить,_ подумал Джейме. _И пока не лишился руки._  
  
У него ведь не было причин злиться. Он получил признание. Дети Неда Старка восхищались им. Леди Кейтилин видела в нем героя. Мормонты задарили его подарками.  
  
Только радость от его успеха уже успела померкнуть и забыться. Она становилась все бледнее всякий раз, когда он опрокидывал на стол кубок с вином или падал со скалы в грязь или брал в руки меч. Изредка Джейме еще находил отголоски той радости в письмах от Али, но письма приходили редко, а безобразный обрубок на месте руки всегда был при нем.  
  
Джейме шел мимо башен и построек замка в богорощу. Почти все были на пиру, ему никто не встретился.  
  
В богороще было так темно, что он едва различал путь. Переплетенные ветви дубов и железностволов клонились под тяжестью влажного снега. Луна пряталась за облаками, лишь слегка высветлив небо. Тропа привела его к небольшому узкому пруду. Обойдя пруд, Джейме снял плащ и расстелил его под чардревом. Он сел на плащ, прислонившись к стволу дерева, и Люк растянулся рядом с ним, положив свою теплую и тяжелую голову ему на колени. Поднялся легкий ветерок, листья зашелестели. Губы Джейме тронула улыбка, и он, наконец, смог вздохнуть полной грудью. Постепенно Джейме задремал, и ему приснилось, что он сидел на ветке огромного древнего чардрева, а рядом с ним, болтая ногами, сидел мальчик, похожий на Робба Старка. Только взгляд его был другим.  
  
\- Сир Джейме? – позвал его мальчик, улыбаясь мило и бесхитростно, и Джейме тоже ему улыбнулся. И потом мальчик исчез, пропал, словно его и не было.  
  
Джейме открыл глаза, и он снова был в богороще. Он попытался вспомнить, была ли у него в этом сне правая рука, но не смог. Но, может, это было и не важно.

  
На следующее утро слуга проводил Джейме в солярий Старка. Войдя в комнату, он увидел, что там уже собрались все Старки, но Джона Сноу не было. Леди Санса двух лет отроду, сидевшая на коленях у отца, улыбнулась Джейме, и Джейме улыбнулся ей в ответ.  
  
Они обменялись положенными любезностями, Джейме представили Сансу, которая помахала ему своей пухлой ручкой и сказала.  
  
\- Красивый!  
  
Кейтилин рассмеялась, и даже Старк почти улыбнулся, зато Робб залился краской.  
  
\- Сир Джейме рыцарь, - одернул он сестру.  
  
\- Не рыцарь, - заявила Санса, которой просто хотелось поспорить.  
  
Что и говорить, Робб был только рад, когда служанка забрала протестующую Сансу. Когда она ушла, слуги внесли еду.  
  
Им подали медовые пирожные, фрукты, бекон, обжаренные кусочки рыбы – со всем этим можно было управиться одной рукой, и Джейме подозревал, что леди Кейтилин намеренно выбрала именно эти кушанья. Столовое серебро для него тоже лежало слева от тарелки. Он почувствовал растущее раздражение, хотя и понимал, что это глупо. Если бы ему пришлось сражаться с куском окорока, это было бы куда хуже.  
  
Но когда слуга стал накладывать ему еду на тарелку, это опять покоробило его, ему и в этом померещилась чрезмерная забота и напоминание о его беспомощности. Джейме совсем отвык от того, чтобы ему прислуживали за столом, и ему стоило большого труда усидеть на месте спокойно.  
  
Когда наконец еда была разложена по тарелкам, Робб сказал.  
  
\- Вы не привели с собой вашего лютопса.  
  
\- Он просто пес, - поправил его Джейме. – Он слишком большой для этой комнаты и, кажется, не знает, что у него есть хвост. Он бы посшибал со стола все тарелки.  
  
\- Его собака загрызла одного человека, - сообщил Робб отцу, - прямо голову ему разгрызла!  
  
Джейме подавился куском пирога. Пожалуй, не стоило вчера им это рассказывать.  
  
\- Он не опасен, - быстро сказал Джейме. – Он это сделал, потому что я ему велел.  
  
Уже сказав, он запоздало понял, что это звучало еще хуже.  
  
\- Не бойтесь, - успокоил родителей Робб, - это был тот человек, который ему руку отрубил.  
  
Джейме пришлось положить вилку и зажать ладонью рот, чтобы удержаться от хохота при виде их лиц.  
  
\- Робб, - сказал натянуто лорд Старк. Кейтилин так побледнела, что, казалось, готова лишиться чувств.  
  
\- Что? – спросил Робб, широко распахнув глаза.  
  
\- Все хорошо, - Джейме больше не мог сдерживаться и рассмеялся. Лорд и леди Старк явно не знали, что сказать, и их тягостное молчание докучало ему гораздо больше, чем детская непосредственность.  
  
Приободренный вмешательством Джейме, Робб продолжал.  
  
\- Я рассказал Старой Нэн вашу историю. Она говорит, это, наверное, дети леса спасли вас.  
  
Джейме с улыбкой поднял вилку и подцепил ей ягоду.  
  
\- Кое-кто из моих братьев думает так же. Но я поклялся сохранить все в тайне и буду молчать. А вот Манс – он бы подтвердил, что сказители мудрее любого мейстера.  
  
Старк, по-видимому, счел его слова за шутку, зато Кейтилин, казалось, действительно задумалась над тем, всерьез он говорит или нет. Но Джейме больше ничего не сказал, потому что Робб принялся вслух рассуждать о том, что он согласен с Мансом, и что Манс, который знал все на свете песни, точно был умнее, чем мейстер Лювин, который знал только то, что наводит скуку.  
  
Джейме не возражал против ребячьей болтовни. С ребенком ему не было необходимости притворяться и говорить любезности, а главное, пока говорил Робб, Джейме не нужно было говорить с Недом Старком. Но увы, их тарелки слишком быстро опустели, и после этого леди Старк напомнила Роббу, что его ждет мейстер. Перед уходом Робб остановился возле Джейме.  
  
\- Вы будете сегодня тренироваться? Мы с Джоном снова хотим посмотреть.  
  
Смотреть там было не на что, но Джейме не мог отказать прямо, хотя и хотел бы.  
  
\- Разыщите меня, когда закончатся ваши занятия, и я вас кое-чему научу.  
  
Робб, довольно ухмыляясь, поблагодарил его и выбежал из комнаты, леди Старк тоже встала.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, у нас еще будет возможность поговорить до вашего отъезда. Приятно было увидеть старого знакомого. Я скучаю по югу.  
  
\- Согласен с вами, миледи, - подтвердил Джейме, хотя его собственные чувства были куда сложнее и запутаннее.  
  
Она вышла, и Джейме остался наедине со Старком.

Повисло неловкое молчание, которое первым нарушил Старк.  
  
\- Робб по праву восхищается вами, - сказал он, усевшись глубже в кресле. – Ради Алисаны Мормонт вы совершили исключительный поступок.  
  
В его глазах не было жалости, впрочем, Джейме и не ожидал ее увидеть. Но одобрение Старка тоже не доставило ему радости. Плакальщик преподал ему важный урок: есть раны, которые никогда не затянутся. Он потерял Серсею, он потерял руку. И того, что он потерял из-за Старка, ему тоже никогда не вернуть. Пусть он и научился жить с этим, но боль утраты никуда не делась.  
  
Джейме ничего не ответил. Старк оперся локтями на колени, повесив голову, словно дряхлый старик.  
  
\- Люди говорят, вы хороший человек. Благородный, верный своему слову. По словам леди Мормонт, вы дали клятву ее дочери и сдержали ее ценой своей руки.  
  
Теперь Джейме знал, о чем этот разговор.  
  
\- Продолжайте, - сказал он, - вы же явно ведете к чему-то.  
  
\- Почему вы убили Эйриса?  
  
Руки Джейме непроизвольно сжались. В эту минуту он готов был убить Старка, разорвать его на клочки. Но вместо этого он закрыл глаза и заставил себя проглотить злобу и гнев.  
  
\- И вы спрашиваете меня об этом  _сейчас_? - тихо спросил он.  
  
Старк потер виски.  
  
\- Что я должен был подумать в тот день? Я вошел и увидел вас на троне с обнаженным мечом на коленях, с улыбкой на лице…  
  
\- Вы бы видели свое лицо в тот момент. Сложно было удержаться. Между прочим, доспехи на мне были не белые. Вы, вероятно, упустили это из виду.  
  
\- Конечно, я не мог не заметить вашу золотую броню. Все выглядело так, будто вы отреклись от короля и встали на сторону своей семьи.  
  
\- Я не хотел пятнать свои обеты.  
  
Это звучало глупо. Все, что они говорили, звучало глупо. Они оба были так молоды, так слепы, удивительно, как они оба дорогу-то в тронный зал сами нашли, не заплутав. Но наказан за свою глупость был только Джейме. Это его имя на юге смешали с грязью. Это он потерял семью. Потерял руку. А Старка все считали героем, человеком чести, и теперь у него был замок, была жена и трое детей.  
  
Джейме осушил чашу с вином и отставил ее в сторону. Он не простил Старка и ничего не забыл. Но последние пять месяцев он только и делал, что сражался с горечью, обидой и разочарованием. Этого добра ему и так хватало, без добавки.  
  
\- Все в прошлом. Забудьте, и не будем больше об этом говорить.  
  
\- У вас была причина? – настаивал Старк.  
  
\- Под конец у меня была сотня причин, и вы прекрасно об этом знаете. Даже смешно, вы, якобы, готовы поверить в то, что я хороший человек, но не понимаете при этом, почему я убил зверя в человечьем обличье. Если уж на то пошло, не за это вы должны были бы меня осуждать, а за то, что я просто стоял и смотрел, как люди умирали. Вы считаете, хороший человек мог бы стоять и смотреть на это?  
  
Старк отвернулся.  
  
\- Не мог, - сказал Джейме. – Что бы ни говорили мне мои братья и все остальные благородные мужи. Неужели вы не испытываете гнева при мысли о том, что я неподвижно стоял в своем красивом белом плаще и думал о чем-то своем, пока ваш брат затягивал удавку у себя на шее, а ваш отец поджаривался в доспехах? Десятки людей могли бы обвинить меня в том, что я просто стоял и смотрел. Это был мой грех. Может, было что-то, что в тот момент подтолкнуло меня сделать то, что я сделал, может, и не было. Все это уже не имеет значения. – Джейме посмотрел на Старка. – Как я уже сказал, забудьте об этом. Это всё?  
  
Старк, погруженный в свои мысли, не ответил. Когда его взгляд снова обратился к Джейме, стало ясно, что их разговор еще не окончен.  
  
\- А как поживает одичалый, который вступил в Дозор?  
  
Вопрос был настолько неожиданным, что Джейме невольно усмехнулся.  
  
\- Вы пытаетесь играть со мной в какую-то игру?  
  
\- Я похож на человека, который играет в игры? Мне просто любопытно.  
  
Джейме покачал головой и, к своему удивлению, ответил искренне.  
  
\- Он не в восторге от того, что его держат либо за недоумка, либо за чудовище, но справляется с этим лучше, чем справлялся бы я, окажись я на его месте.  
  
\- Вы многих одичалых знаете? - спросил Старк.  
  
Джейме не понимал, к чему он клонит.  
  
\- Хорошо знаю нескольких. Встречал сотни.  
  
\- Вы бывали дальше за Стеной, чем Бенджен.  
  
\- Вы следите за мной или люди сами вам докладывают о каждом моем шаге?  
  
\- Последнее ближе к истине, - по его тону было видно, что даже ему это казалось чрезмерным. – Детали вашей последней вылазки мне поведали сразу три человека.  
  
\- Я бы на вашем месте не слишком доверял этим рассказам. Сир Денис понимает меньше, чем он думает, а Мейдж и Али предвзяты.  
  
\- У них есть основания. – Старк кивнул на правую кисть Джейме. – Как вы справляетесь теперь? Полагаю, эти несколько месяцев вам нелегко дались.  
  
Еще один вопрос, который поставил Джейме в тупик. Братья, по понятным причинам, ему не слишком сопереживали. Если у него что-то не получалось или он что-нибудь ронял, ему либо советовали, как лучше, либо говорили, что рано или поздно он привыкнет делать все левой рукой. Как будто где-то в недалеком будущем был момент, после которого все снова станет хорошо, и ему просто надо было стиснуть зубы и перетерпеть. Это был практичный подход, а Дозору сантименты были чужды.  
  
Но с чего бы Старк интересовался его благополучием? Хотел загладить свою вину? Все это казалось какой-то бессмыслицей. И в то же время Джейме так хотелось выговориться и найти в ком-то сочувствие и понимание, что он едва не поддался безумному порыву.  
  
Он бы сказал, что потеря руки была еще не самым страшным. Коса Плакальщика нанесла ему другие незаживающие раны. Ведь он все делал правильно. Он  _пытался_  найти свое место в Ночном Дозоре. Он спасал женщин и убивал разбойников. Он не нарушал обетов. Но всего лишь одна ошибка, лишь один раз удача изменила ему – и он навсегда остался увечным. И это после того, как он спас город и за это был сослан на Стену.  
  
Он бы спросил, что от него под конец останется, если он и дальше будет пытаться поступать правильно? Сколько шрамов ему это прибавит, и не пожалеет ли он однажды о том, что пытался поступать правильно?  
  
Он бы объяснил, что он не был Воином во плоти. Он был всего лишь человеком, и калекой вдобавок. Его возможности были не безграничны, и ему совсем не хотелось потерять еще руку или ногу. Но все видели в нем героя – дети леса, человек, вросший в дерево, король одичалых, его собственные братья, а теперь еще и Старк. Когда-то он считал, что ему все по плечу, ведь он был сильным и смелым, а что еще нужно настоящему рыцарю? Теперь он не был уверен в том, что способен на геройство.  
  
Он бы сказал: «Вы назвали меня хорошим человеком, вы позволили своим детям поверить в это. Но я устал и опустошен, не ждите от меня ничего».  
  
Но Старк не заслуживал этого признания. Джейме проглотил слова, которые вертелись у него на языке, и напомнил себе, что он был в замке лорда, где подобные вопросы задавали исключительно из вежливости. Старк, скорее всего, все равно не ждал от него откровенности.  
  
\- Прекрасно справляюсь, - усмехнулся Джейме. – Есть теперь, чем заняться на тренировках. До этого все было слишком просто, и я уже начинал скучать.  
  
\- Даже если так, мне жаль, что так вышло, - сказал Старк. – Это, наверное, слабое утешение, но Винтерфелл знает, что вы совершили, и леди Мормонт рассказала горным кланам, которые участвовали в поисках. Север благодарен вам, и Север помнит.  
  
\- Благодарю, - ответил Джейме, стараясь говорить ровно. – Могу я теперь покинуть вас? Манс будет меня искать.  
  
Их взгляды скрестились. В глазах Старка на этот раз не было осуждения, но Джейме казалось, что Старк видит его насквозь. Казалось, вечность прошла, прежде чем Старк наконец кивнул ему.  
  
\- Не буду вас задерживать.

 

***

  
Манс нашел Джейме с Люком в богороще. Джейме отрабатывал позиции, а Люк внимательно наблюдал за ним. В последние дни Джейме почти все свободное время проводил тут, но Манс так и не решился спросить, уверовал ли он в старых богов, опасаясь, что Джейме не скажет ему всей правды и только начнет отпираться и доказывать, что это не так.  
  
У Манса с собой была лютня, он уселся на плоский гладкий камень и начал наигрывать простенькую мелодию.  
  
\- Где твои Старчата?  
  
Джейме убрал Темную Сестру в ножны и сел на поваленное бревно.  
  
\- Они на уроке с мейстером. Не понимаю все-таки, почему Старк позволяет им возле меня крутиться. Если бы кто-то, кого я терпеть не могу, совершил бы что-нибудь достойное восхищения, мои дети об этом попросту не узнали бы.  
  
\- Я бы не сказал, что лорд Старк тебя терпеть не может.  
  
\- Хорошо, мы с ним враждуем.  
  
\- Это ты с ним враждуешь. А он, смею сказать, раскаивается.  
  
Джейме, помрачнев, отбросил мокрые от пота волосы со лба.  
  
\- Ваша встреча с бедным, полным раскаяния Старком подозрительно быстро закончилась. Что ты сделал со списками Боуэна Марша – сжег их?  
  
Манс сыграл начало одной из баллад Баэля.  
  
\- Это было бы чересчур. Всего лишь пригрозил свернуть шею тому, кто будет уклоняться от темы. А ты здесь опять все утро проторчал?  
  
\- Ты так говоришь, словно я только и делаю, что брожу и грущу среди деревьев. Я больше часа фехтовал с Джори Касселем, а потом леди Кейтилин и Вейон Пуль показали мне оранжерею.  
  
При упоминании леди Кейтилин Манс нахмурился.  
  
\- Странно, что тебе нравится эта женщина.  
  
\- Не думаю, что слово «нравится» тут уместно. Это сложно объяснить. – Джейме взглянул на Манса. – По лицу вижу, тебе есть, что мне рассказать. Выкладывай уже.  
  
Манс сыграл несколько нот.  
  
\- Ну, для начала, как выяснилось, я помню о своей матери куда больше, чем думал, так что если Старк когда-нибудь будет спрашивать...  
  
Джейме засмеялся.  
  
\- Всего лишь несколько дней в замке превратили тебя в отъявленного лжеца. Страшно даже представить, что бы с тобой стало в Королевской Гавани.  
  
\- Я не лгал, я просто немного приукрасил. – Манс продолжал играть, и мелодия лилась на удивление легко и нежно. - Голая правда, лишенная красок и эмоций, сама в какой-то мере становится ложью. Этой истории недоставало ярких деталей, чтобы быть ближе к истине.  
  
\- И горазд же ты заливать. – Джейме кисло улыбнулся. – Что вы еще обсуждали?  
  
\- Говорили о возможном преемнике лорда Кворгила и других перестановках.  
  
Улыбка Джейме растаяла.  
  
\- Если ты скажешь, что кто-то всерьез назвал мое имя, я дезертирую, и у нас с Серебряной Волчицей будут прекрасные златоволосые дети.  
  
_Так и сделай_ , подумал Манс.  _Забудь всю эту чепуху про пророчество, про обеты. И, может, тогда ты не будешь больше смотреть на cевер с такой тоской, словно оставил часть себя за Стеной._  
  
Но вслух он сказал.  
  
\- В качестве лорда-командующего тебя не называли, можешь быть спокоен.  
  
Джейме понял, что он имел в виду.  
  
\- Первым Разведчиком я тоже не хочу быть. Первый подразумевает некоторое превосходство. Последнего Разведчика назначать, часом, не собираются? На это я бы еще согласился.  
  
\- Ты и с одной рукой почти любого из братьев за пояс заткнешь, а с валирийской сталью и этой твоей собакой ты не менее опасен, чем был. А для командира потеря руки не так важна, как для рядового.  
  
\- Мне бы пришлось отправиться в Черный замок.  
  
\- Да, - согласился Манс, - и я настолько предвзят, что именно по этой причине не сказал ни слова в твою пользу.  
  
\- Нужно было сказать, что я жестокий, безответственный, и ты меня ненавидишь всей душой.  
  
\- Когда меня в следующий раз кто-нибудь спросит, обязательно так и скажу. – Манс провел пальцем по корпусу лютни. – Кворгил высказал опасения, что твое назначение в обход Бенджена Старка может оттолкнуть Винтерфелл.  
  
\- Разумные и обоснованные опасения, - кивнул Джейме.  
  
Еще год назад Джейме был близок к тому, чтобы хотеть этого. Манс прекрасно понимал, почему теперь он жаждет остаться в Сумеречной Башне, и все же, став Первым Разведчиком, Джейме мог бы сделать много хорошего.  
  
\- Не слишком радуйся, - сказал Манс, глядя, как ветер гонит рябь по воде, - Старк сказал, он верит, что из тебя вполне может выйти хороший Первый Разведчик.  
  
\- Ты шутишь? Нет, не шутишь, конечно. – Джейме покачал головой. – Как приятно знать, что мне всего-то нужно было отречься от семьи, немного поморозить зад на севере и лишиться руки, чтобы заслужить одобрение лорда Эддарда. Он на днях пытался расспрашивать меня об Эйрисе. Как будто… - Джейме заскрежетал зубами. – Какое право он имеет говорить «я ошибся» и вести себя так, словно это было какое-то пустячное недоразумение?  
  
\- Ты же сам говорил, что предпочитаешь быть здесь, а не на юге.  
  
\- Из-за тебя. Из-за  _меня_. Но не из-за того, что он сделал. Что мне теперь делать с этим его одобрением? Я должен простить его? У меня больше нет права злиться? Наверное, должен, я же рыцарь….  
  
\- Не нужно постоянно думать о том, каким ты  _должен_  быть и что  _должен_  делать, - сказал мягко Манс. – Не выношу людей, которые всегда делают то, что  _должны_. Не заставляй меня пожалеть о нашей дружбе.  
  
Джейме не улыбнулся, и напряжение не оставило его. Но он закрыл рот и придержал язык за зубами. Манс смотрел на него, вслушиваясь в звуки леса и шелест листьев. Шелест, который значил, что боги следят за ними. И в следующее мгновение пальцы Манса задвигались по струнам.  
  
Джейме взглянул на него и тряхнул головой, раздраженный тем, что Манс прерывает их разговор игрой на лютне. Но он достаточно хорошо знал Манса, чтобы не обижаться и не задавать вопросов. Вмешательство богов ли было тому причиной или же та искренность, которая читалась на лице Джейме, но Манс играл, и на этот раз все получалось именно так, как надо. Не все удалось с первого раза, несколько раз Мансу все-таки пришлось возвращаться, и пробовать по-другому, но мелодия - одновременно и печальная, и нежная, и пронзительная - заполняла каждый уголок богорощи, наполняла самый воздух, который они вдыхали.  
  
_Вот так правильно_ , подумал Манс. Он сыграл эту мелодию еще раз, а когда поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Джейме, его взгляд вместо этого остановился на лице сердце-древа. И он готов был поклясться, что оно тоже глядит на него.

 


	13. Перемены

Теплый ветер пошевелил складки плаща Джейме, когда он направил Крапинку в лагерь Орла. Люк трусил рядом с ним, а сир Биам на своей лошади держался позади. Тут и там на небольших делянках уже зеленели всходы, купаясь в лучах послеобеденного солнца.  
  
На губах Джейме играла улыбка, совсем как в старые времена. Белый ворон прилетел на Стену еще до того, как они отправились в путь, но воочию увидеть, как преображается и расцветает земля, было гораздо приятнее, чем услышать о приходе лета от мейстера  
  
\- Цареубийца!  
  
Ну а еще приятнее было слышать этот радостный вопль.  
  
\- Ох, - сказал сир Биам, делая шаг назад. – Эта… девчонка.  
  
Джейме обернулся на голос мчавшейся к нему Игритт. Он не видел ее полтора года, за это время она выросла и вытянулась, сплошные колени да локти, а когда она улыбнулась ему из-под копны нечесаных волос, оказалось, что у нее уже выпали два зуба. Когда она остановилась, он положил руку на рукоять меча и сказал.  
  
\- Эй, полегче! Мне вовсе не нравится, когда на меня наскакивают незнакомые копьеносицы.  
  
\- Если ты меня забыл, я тебе кишки выпущу, - зарычала она, но Джейме продолжал делать вид, что не узнает ее, и она добавила. – Я же  _Игритт_.  
  
\- Чепуха, - сказал Джейме. –  _Игритт_  была пухлой малышкой вот такого, - он опустил руку, - роста…  
  
Гримаса Игритт превратилась в улыбку, но она все равно его пнула.  
  
\- Все вороны такие глупые? Твой Манс точно дурак. Он заявился сюда в прошлом году весь мрачный, и мы уж боялись, что ты погиб. Так ничего и не знали, пока торговцы нам не сказали, что ты убил Ульфа. – Она заметила Люка и нахмурилась. – Собаки не должны быть такими огромными.  
  
\- Он со Стылого Берега.  
  
\- На Стылом Берегу поклоняются каким-то дурацким богам. В нем точно живет злой дух.  
  
\- Он почитает Старых Богов и никогда не задирает лапу на чардрево.  
  
\- Не смешно. Тебе лучше…. – она увидела его культю и с криком вцепилась в его правую кисть и бросилась поспешно осматривать ее, словно рука могла скрываться где-то в складках одежды.  
  
\- Плакальщик отрубил ее, - Джейме попытался улыбнуться, - об этом вы не слышали?  
  
\- Нет! О, боги! – Игритт еще крепче вцепилась в его руку и жалобно спросила. – Ты теперь можешь драться?  
  
\- Более или менее.  
  
\- А охотиться?  
  
\- Я как-то убил куропатку, метнув в нее топор.  
  
Ужас на ее лице уступил место облегчению, и она кивнула.  
  
\- А, ну хорошо. Тогда не так страшно. – Она быстро оправилась от шока. – А ты ее чувствуешь? Я знала одну женщину, которой медведь откусил руку, и она говорила, что чувствует руку, которой нет. – Не дождавшись ответа, она постучала костяшками пальцев по его культе. – Больно?  
  
\- Не больно, - сказал Джейме. – И иногда я чувствую руку. Но реже, чем поначалу.  
  
\- Это случилось, когда ты спасал поклонщицу? – спросила она требовательно и выругалась, когда он кивнул. – Нужно было бросить ее. Что украдено, то украдено, даже если тебя украл такой, как Плакальщик. Это цена свободы. Вы, вороны, ничего не знаете.  
  
Сир Биам скривился, но Джейме знал вольный народ, и ее слова его не удивили. Он дернул ее за прядку волос и сказал.  
  
\- Свобода несет с собой не только хорошее. Самые свободные люди – те, что не знают ни законов, ни жалости, делают что хотят, и на всех им плевать. Они много горя могут причинить другим.  
  
Игритт шлепнула его по руке.  
  
\- Ты говоришь, как поклонщик.  
  
\- Уверен, что и среди вольного народа многие думают так же. Взять хотя бы твою мать. Она привязана к тебе, к Орлу, к Еве, к вашему клану, к своим обязанностям. Разве она не была бы свободнее, если бы это все бросила?  
  
\- Она же ребенок, - сказал сир Биам, - ты думаешь, она способна понять…  
  
\- Тебя вообще не спрашивали, и все я понимаю. – Игритт сверкнула глазами на Джейме. – Ты каркаешь как ворона. Плакальщик еще что-то тебе оттяпал?  
  
На этот раз он дернул ее за волосы так сильно, что она заверещала, как перепуганная кошка.  
  
\- Я и есть ворона. И поклонщик. Не нужно быть такой злюкой, ты ведешь себя ничем не лучше дозорных, которые плюют на одичалых. – Она попыталась возразить, но он остановил ее. – Орл где-то поблизости? Мне нужно поговорить с ним.  
  
Игритт состроила ему гримасу, но все-таки расхохоталась, когда он передразнил ее.  
  
\- Да уж я знаю, где его искать. Так и быть, пойдем,  _поклонщик_.

Они оставили лошадей пастись, и Игритт отвела их к одной из делянок, где Орл беседовал с несколькими женщинами. Рядом с ним стояла Эдит, и она широко улыбнулась Джейме, но радость на ее лице сменилась удивлением при виде Люка, а затем выражением ужаса, когда она разглядела руку Джейме.  
  
\- Боги всемогущие, - сказал Орл.  
  
\- Он все равно может драться и охотиться, он сам мне сказал, - заявила Игритт.  
  
Орл подошел ближе.  
  
\- Как?  
  
\- Плакальщику улыбнулась удача.  
  
\- Он тоже мертв? – спросила Эдит тихо. – Люди, от которых мы узнали, что ты убил Ульфа, сказали, что он не вернулся, но никто не знал, что с ним стало.  
  
\- Люк с ним разделался, - Джейме погладил Люка по голове и обратился к Орлу. - В этот раз мы не можем задерживаться. У тебя есть сейчас время для разговора?  
  
Одичалый кивнул и повел Джейме и сира Биама в свой шатер. Игритт тоже вознамерилась последовать за ними, но Эдит удержала ее.  
  
\- Сир Биам был здесь с Мансом, - сказал Джейме, когда они уселись, и им принесли эль. Люк тем временем свернулся в углу и задремал.  
  
\- Был? – Орл оглядел сира Биама, явно не узнавая его. – Ну, может, и был. Вы все вороны на одно лицо. – Он снова повернулся к Джейме. – Я все думал, когда ты заявишься. В одно время мы даже побаивались, что ты вообще не вернешься. Манс тут повздорил с Игритт, сам не свой был.  
  
\- Да, я слышал.  
  
\- Вызнать что-то хочешь?  
  
Джейме сделал большой глоток из своей кружки.  
  
\- Говорят, что после смерти Ульфа какой-то новый вождь прибрал к рукам его деревни. Сир Денис отправил меня разузнать, известно ли тебе что-нибудь об этом. – Он взглянул на Орла. – Я только понять не могу, как Тормунд это допустил. Он должен был первым занять эти земли, как только стало известно о том, что произошло.  
  
\- Тормунд – могучий вождь, - сказал Орл. – Но он думает в первую очередь о своих людях, не завоеватель он. Вот люди уходят на охоту и пропадают, кто-то нападает на них. Может, Тенны, может, Иные. А, может, и просто замерзают. Никто не знает. Ему своих забот сейчас хватает. – Орл нахмурился. – Теперь его с одной стороны поджимают Тенны, а с другой - Ивар Золотой Лук.  
  
\- Тенны? – переспросил сир Биам. – Иные?  
  
\- Просто слухи, - отмахнулся от него Джейме, – Орл, расскажи мне про этого Ивара.  
  
\- Он родом из деревни, что неподалеку от развалин Сурового Дома. Говорят, он настраивает вольный народ против ворон, особенно тех, что кажутся друзьями. Утверждает, что, если мы хотим сохранить свою свободу, нам лучше быть с ним, а не с мягкотелыми слабаками вроде Тормунда. И он тоже хочет твою голову.  
  
\- Мою?  
  
\- Да. Он пообещал награду тому, кто снимет тебе голову с плеч, - лошадей, оружие, женщин. А если это сделает женщина, то он разделит с ней постель.  
  
\- Высокого же он мнения о себе, если назначает такую награду. Похоже, этот Ивар редкостная дрянь.  
  
\- Я слышал, он красавчик, так что что-то в этом, может, и есть. – Орл отставил свою кружку в сторону и сложил руки на животе. – Боюсь, он не только языком трепать горазд, и считаться с ним придется. Ходят слухи, что недовольные в конце концов оказываются на чужеземных кораблях, а он ходит весь разряженный и хвастается новеньким блестящим оружием. Говорят, у него лук из золота и доспехи нездешние.  
  
\- Работорговцы, - сказал Джейме. – Он связался с  _работорговцами_.  
  
\- Так говорят. Не знаю, сколько в этом правды. Не могу понять, как люди могли пойти за таким, как он.  
  
_Отчаявшиеся – могли_. Джейме понимал, почему. Иные на севере, коварные вороны на юге, враги подбираются все ближе, и вольный народ должен держаться вместе. Ну а несогласные попросту не заслуживают своей свободы.  
  
Но Орл еще не закончил говорить.  
  
\- Не вздумай сам искать его. Так легко, как с Ульфом, ты с ним не разделаешься. То была зима, Ульф сидел один в своей деревне, и ты его перехитрил. Ивар времени даром не тратит. С ним будет целое войско, и оружие у них куда лучше.  
  
\- Ну да, - пробормотал Джейме. – Я сделаю, что смогу, но пока ваши короли только грызутся между собой и не пытаются пройти за Стену, Дозор ничего не будет предпринимать.  
  
\- И хорошо. Не надо воронам вмешиваться в наши дела. – Орл прочистил горло. – Ну а ты, Цареубийца, что мне расскажешь? У тебя есть новости о Дозоре?  
  
Джейме допил остатки эля.  
  
\- Лорд-командующий одной ногой в могиле. Когда я уезжал, он уже не ел и не вставал с постели. Когда он испустит дух, на его место, скорее всего, изберут Джиора Мормонта или Дениса Маллистера.  
  
\- Ты как будто этим расстроен?  
  
\- Маллистер сделает меня Первым Разведчиком, да и Мормонт грозился, что поступит так же.  
  
Орл добродушно рассмеялся.  
  
\- Ну да, нелегко управляться с целой стаей ворон, - согласился он, - но для вольного народа это была бы победа. Уж прости меня, но я буду надеяться, что тебя выберут.  
  
_Я ведь тоже должен надеяться_ , подумал Джейме. Но он не готов был покидать Сумеречную Башню. Всего девять месяцев прошло с возвращения с Медвежьего Острова. Он чувствовал себя, как ребенок, который делает свои первые неуверенные шаги, и боялся, что его в любой момент заставят бежать.  
  
Помолчав, Орл спросил.  
  
\- А сны у тебя еще были, сир?  
  
\- Сны? – переспросил сир Биам.  
  
Джейме отвернулся, он не хотел, чтобы Орл видел его лицо. Он старался не думать о снах. Чем дольше он размышлял о них, тем сильнее они его беспокоили. Он подозревал, что первый сон был послан ему детьми леса и Кровороном, и Кроворон признался, что второй сон его рук дело. По словам Манса, Кроворон являлся Далле. Если видения Матушки Кротихи исходили от чардрева, вероятно, они были из того же источника. И Джейме не нравилось, что все это выглядело как часть чьего-то продуманного плана. Он бы не поверил Орлу насчет Иных, если бы не увидел тот первый сон. Не отправился бы к Тормунду, не столкнулся бы с Плакальщиком в тот первый раз, а значит, не было бы и их второй роковой встречи. Но он не мог знать, обладали ли древовидцы свободой воли в достаточной мере, чтобы самим выстраивать цепь событий. Возможно, все уже было заранее предопределено.. Пока лучше всего было вообще не думать об этом.  
  
\- Так, ерунда, - сказал Джейме сиру Биаму, а Орлу ответил. – Увы, больше ничего.  
  
\- Ну и ладно. Мне просто любопытно стало. – Орл встал с места. – Пока вы не ушли, есть еще кое-что. Я все ждал, пока или ты объявишься, или Манс.  
  
Он подошел к небольшому сундучку в задней части шатра и достал из него кожаный кошель.  
  
\- Еву выкрал человек с востока. Когда я был у них, он подарил мне драконье стекло. Я раздал часть своим воинам, а это оставил тебе, для Дозора. Тут немного, но может пригодиться.  
  
Джейме искренне поблагодарил его.  
  
\- Уверен, что не хочешь остаться на ночь? – переспросил Орл.  
  
\- Не останусь, - сказал Джейме с сожалением. – Неразумно сейчас задерживаться. Мне нужно вернуться на Стену.

 

Лорд-командующий был мертв. Это стало ясно, как только Джейме и сир Биам въехали в ворота Сумеречной Башни. Джейме прочел это во взглядах, которые бросали на него дозорные. Сперва он еще гадал, чем именно был вызван их пристальный интерес, - предстоящими ли выборами или их результатом, но, когда конюшонок Вил поспешил к нему с радостной ухмылкой, Джейме понял, что его опасения оправдались.  
  
\- Старик помер? – спросил Джейме.  
  
\- Да, сир, - ответил Вил. – Спустя неделю, как вы отбыли. Сир Денис и еще несколько человек сразу отправились в Черный замок, вернулись несколько дней назад. – Его прямо распирало от возбуждения. – Вы никогда не догадаетесь...  
  
Во дворе появился Манс.  
  
\- Мормонта выбрали, - сказал он. – И он назначил тебя Первым Разведчиком. Давай-ка вали отсюда, парень, - добавил он, обращаясь к Вилу.  
  
\- С чего это я должен….  
  
\- Вали или будешь горшки до следующей весны выносить. – рявкнул Манс.  
  
Вил с мрачным видом забрал Крапинку и повел прочь. Сир Биам, казалось, собрался поздравлять Джейме, но, увидев его лицо, кисло улыбнулся и тоже ушел. Когда они остались одни, Манс подошел к Джейме вплотную.  
  
\- Я сопровождал сира Дениса в Черный Замок, - сказал он. – Мормонт, после того, как его выбрали, спрашивал, что я думаю. Видимо, никак не мог решить.  
  
Джейме тяжело выдохнул, чувствуя, как его бьет крупная дрожь.  
  
\- Тщеславный калека, который творит, что ему заблагорассудится… Не сложно, кажется, было направить мысли Мормонта в  _другую_  сторону. Прости, это было не слишком любезно с моей стороны. Что думает Куорен?  
  
\- Он за тебя горд, хоть и в жизни в этом не признается. – Манс схватил Джейме за плечи. – Я знаю, что время сейчас неподходящее. Но из тебя выйдет прекрасный командир.  
  
_Я не боюсь, что не справлюсь_ , подумал Джейме.  _Я устал жертвовать тем, что мне дорого_.  
  
\- Даже не сомневаюсь. Сир Денис рад?  
  
\- На седьмом небе от счастья. Он хочет поговорить с собой.  
  
Джейме щелчком языка подозвал Люка к ноге и пошел. Манс зашагал рядом.  
  
\- Какой-то ты неразговорчивый. Не заболел часом?  
  
\- С потерей руки это, пожалуй, не сравнится. – Джейме бросил взгляд на Манса. – Нет необходимости меня провожать, ты квохчешь надо мной, как наседка. Я знаю дорогу.  
  
\- Джейме…  
  
\- Разыщи лучше Вила. В моей седельной сумке есть кошель, который тебя заинтересует. Орл подарил нам ножи из драконьего стекла. Дай Куорену и Маленькому Волку. И как думаешь, Блейн согласится взять?  
  
\- Из твоих рук Блейн и раскаленную кочергу согласится взять. Скажи хоть, что Орл тебе говорил.  
  
_За мою голову назначена награда. Король на востоке не просто захватил земли Ульфа, он сделал это, открыто настраивая людей против ворон. Он якшается с работорговцами. Тормунд в тисках между выученными и дисциплинированными, хорошо вооруженными Теннами и этим подонком, а сам, вместо того, чтобы собирать людей, занимается внутренними проблемами._  
  
\- Слушай, поговорим, когда я закончу с Маллистером. – Джейме остановился и похлопал Манса по плечу. – Ты слишком мрачный. На моего отца смахиваешь. Все прекрасно. Звание Первого Разведчика почетно. Я хоть и бегу от ответственности, но все понимаю и ценю.  
  
По лицу Манса пробежала тень.  
  
\- Вспомни, когда ты вернулся на Стену с Али, ты честью рыцаря поклялся, что скажешь мне, если тебе будет тяжело.  
  
\- Очевидно, мне не тяжело.  
  
Манс долгим взглядом посмотрел на него, поджал губы и отступил.  
  
\- Как скажешь.  
  
Джейме, прикусив язык, смотрел ему вслед. Когда Манс скрылся в конюшне, он спохватился и пошел к главной башне. Кто-то пытался поздравлять его, и Джейме кивал или отшучивался, только слова оставляли вкус горечи на языке.

 

Когда Джейме вошел, Маллистер оторвался от письма, которое писал, и улыбнулся. Его лицо светилось такой отеческой гордостью, что Джейме едва удержался от того, чтобы повернуться и уйти сразу же.  _Чему вы радуетесь? Вам же не по нраву почти все, что я делаю._

Джейме уселся в одно из кресел, стараясь сохранять невозмутимый вид.

\- Зря улыбаетесь. Я намерен многое изменить. Еще будете со страхом встречать каждого ворона из Черного замка.

\- Это вряд ли, - мягко сказал сир Денис.

Джейме устал, и он не знал, что сказать. Он окинул солярий взглядом. Здесь мало что изменилось за последние пять лет, хотя пару месяцев назад Маллистер ненадолго снял картину, изображавшую Сигард. Перед этим он отчитал Маленького Волка за то, что тот продолжает выглядеть как одичалый со Стылого Берега, а Манс заметил, что он и сам не разорвал свою связь с домом Маллистеров. Две недели никто не видел ни серебряного орла, ни картины, а Маленький Волк перестал заплетать косы и снял свои ожерелья. Но долго это не продлилось. Когда Маленький Волк заявился на ужин с ожерельями на шее, волосами, заплетенными в косу, и висками, выбритыми в знак расплаты за свою слабость, Маллистер ничего не сказал, но Уоллас Масси на следующий день доложил всем, что картина вернулась на свое место, и серебряный орел тоже. Манс тогда счел это победой и ликовал.

Джейме не хотел покидать это место. Он не хотел покидать этих людей.

Сир Денис прокашлялся и спросил:

\- Как прошла ваша вылазка?

Уцепившись за этот вопрос как за повод хотя бы на время забыть о своих тревогах, Джейме начал рассказывать о новом самозваном короле и работорговцах, но сир Денис мало этим заинтересовался. По его мнению, это были заботы одичалых, а не Дозора. Джейме не стал с ним спорить. Теперь он был Первым Разведчиком и сам решал, достойно это внимания или нет.

Когда с этим было покончено, сир Денис сказал.

\- Боюсь, я сейчас немного расчувствуюсь, но ты уж меня потерпи, будь добр.

\- Сир… - начал Джейме, но тщетно.

\- Когда я впервые оказался на Стене, я испытал горечь и разочарование, -перебил его Маллистер. – Я увидел, что тут за люди, что представляет собой Дозор, увидел эти унылые земли вокруг, и я стал думать, что мир мрачен, жесток и полон ужасов. Какой смысл в том, чтобы быть рыцарем, спрашивал я себя, когда сама окружающая действительность в голос смеется над теми принципами, которые воплощает рыцарство.

Джейме все искал момента, чтобы прервать его, но при этих словах он поднял глаза на Маллистера, и их взгляды встретились. Маллистер погладил бороду.

\- Но со временем я решил, что рыцарство потеряет смысл только, если я сам отрекусь от его идеалов. Я сказал себе, что, если я останусь рыцарем, буду поступать как рыцарь, это будет что-то значить. Я надеялся, что, подняв планку для себя, смогу вдохновить и других. В чем-то мне это удалось. Мне нравится думать, что мой пример стал факелом, который дарит немного света этим темным залам

\- Сир?

\- Таким образом, я пришел к выводу, что настоящий рыцарь должен вести себя так, чтобы люди вокруг него верили в то, что мир не так уж плох, что в нем есть хорошие люди, что жить по чести – не удел одних лишь наивных глупцов. - Бледные глаза Маллистера потеплели. - И в этом смысле ты намного превзошел меня. Если я был факелом в этих стенах, то ты был солнцем. И я не сомневаюсь, что в Черном замке будет так же.

Джейме с трудом удержался от того, чтобы запротестовать. Он не вполне поверил словам Маллистера, но слышать их все равно было приятно. И в то же время, сказанное поставило его в тупик. Он всегда предполагал, что Маллистер цепляется за него только из-за его происхождения. И его отец, и сир Герольд отвернулись от Джейме, когда он не оправдал их ожиданий, и ему даже в голову не приходило, что его противоречия с сиром Денисом могут иметь другой исход. Он ощутил укол вины.

\- Но это не значит, что ты можешь творить всякие глупости и непотребства, - добавил Маллистер, откашлявшись. – Умеренность, сир.  _Умеренность._

Джейме встал и, подойдя к сиру Денису, положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Вы один из лучших рыцарей, которых я знал. Мне жаль, что я больше не буду служить под вашим началом.

Не дожидаясь, пока с его губ сорвется какая-нибудь смехотворная глупость, он позвал собаку и вышел.

Джейме знал, что его ждут в трапезной, и направился туда. Манс сидел с лютней у очага. Он поднял глаза на Джейме, но прежде, чем Джейме успел подойти к нему, его перехватил Блейн, который облапил его, словно какой-нибудь одичалый, и тут же вокруг него собрались и остальные. Они хлопали его по плечу, отпускали шуточки. Маленький Волк встряхнул его так сильно, что у Джейме зубы клацнули.

\- Тебя сделали Первым Разведчиком! Я рад твоей удаче.

\- Да, мне крайне повезло.

Маленький Волк присел, обнял за шею Люка, который принялся вылизывать ему лицо, и сказал ему на Старом Наречии:

\- Хорошо береги Джейме. Будь свирепым и быстро убивай его врагов, – и, обращаясь к Джейме, добавил, – Ты теперь вождь разведчиков, но не становись снова таким несносным, каким был, пока мой клан это не исправил. Если вздумаешь вести себя глупо, представь перед собой Великую Волчицу или мою сестру.

\- Что значит  _исправил?_  – возмутился Джейме. – Меня всего лишь…

\- Приструнили, - предложил Блейн свой вариант.

\- Старушка запугала, - сказал Эдрик.

Джейме грозно поглядел на них обоих.

\- Начинаю понимать, почему мой отец посылает дерзких крестьян в копи.

Он попытался втянуть Эдрика в шуточную борьбу, но тот только хохотал и даже не пытался высвободиться из захвата.

Джейме увлекли на скамью, где братья продолжили давать ему ценные советы. Куорен принес ему подогретое вино с пряностями и улыбнулся, от чего Блейн чуть не захлебнулся вином. Отставив вино в сторону, Джейме схватил Куорена за плечо.

\- Это должен был быть ты, брат.

\- Мы с тобой уже говорили об этом.

\- Да он со всеми уже говорил об этом, - вставил Далбридж.

\- Разным людям уготованы разные роли, как разное оружие служит разным целям, - закончил за него Каменный Змей.

\- Ну а ты, очевидно, валирийская сталь, - добавил сир Эндрю. – И даже думать не хочу, откуда ты извлек свой валирийский меч.

\- А что, все сходится,- сказал Маллин. – Лорд Тайвин гадит золотом, а Цареубийца – валирийской сталью. Это у них семейное. Мы в Цитадели что-то такое изучали.

Тут уж засмеялся даже Джейме.

Постепенно все угомонились, братья возвращались к своим занятиям. Манс, не желавший, чтобы его голос затерялся в толпе, все это время так и сидел в углу с лютней. Как только представилась возможность, Джейме встал и, захватив с собой вино, подошел к очагу и уселся на пол напротив Манса.

Манс играл незаконченную песню, над которой бился последние несколько месяцев. К удивлению Джейме, она уже довольно далеко продвинулась. Дождавшись, пока последние ноты стихнут, Джейме, без предисловия, начал пересказывать то, что говорил ему Орл. Это было проще, чем возвращаться к тому, чем оборвалась их беседа во дворе, и это не было связано с назначением Джейме. Манс не прерывал его и невозмутимо выслушал.

\- Маллистер собрался писать в Восточный Дозор по поводу работорговцев, - сказал Джейме в заключение. – Вероятно, они попытаются помешать людям Ивара заполучить еще больше оружия, но их так мало, что вряд ли из этого выйдет что-то путное. – Он покачал головой. – Что касается награды за мою голову, это меня не пугает.

\- И все-таки не стоит совсем оставлять это без внимания, - предостерег его Манс, - А вот проблемы Тормунда - не наше дело, да и Орл может сгущать краски. Если тебя это сильно тревожит, отправь меня туда, и мы хоть будем знать, что там на самом деле происходит.

Иллюзия обычного разговора разбилась об это напоминание о новообретенном статусе Джейме. Джейме отвернулся. Люди за столами пили, ели, играли в кости.  _Здесь все останется как прежде,_  подумал он, глядя на них,  _только меня уже не будет_.

Джейме нужно было вымыться, переодеться, поесть. Его клонило в сон. Эта вылазка далась ему тяжелее, чем обычно. Все то, что он раньше делал, не задумываясь, с одной рукой требовало больше времени, внимания и усилий. Но он не мог заставить себя встать и уйти.

Манс сыграл несколько несозвучных нот.

\- Ты слишком много на себя взваливаешь, брат. Тебе вовсе необязательно быть величайшим Первым Разведчиком за все время существования Дозора.

\- Но…

\- Не надо. Забудь про вольный народ. Забудь про того, кто дал тебе Темную Сестру, кем бы он ни был. Забудь все, что говорили тебе Вель и Далла. Хотя бы на время представь, что все это не имеет значения, что никто и ничего от тебя не ждет.

\- Забыть про вольный народ? – переспросил Джейме.

\- Забудь пока, да. Ты ничего для них не сможешь сделать, пока не завоюешь доверие своих братьев. – В свете огня темные глаза Манса казались теплее. – Заведи друзей, узнай своих людей. Сосредоточься на этом в первое время. Сможешь? Всего две вещи. Ты справишься.

Джейме сглотнул.

\- Не нужно нянчиться со мной.

\- Это братская забота, - отмахнулся Манс. – Иди смой грязь, я принесу тебе поесть, а потом возвращайся сюда, и будем пить. Или просто ложись спать. Но не нужно сидеть здесь и накручивать себя.

 _Мне будет тебя не хватать, брат_. Джейме поднялся на ноги и положил правую руку на плечо Манса. Он хотел что-то сказать, но не мог подобрать нужных слов. Вряд ли он и завтра их найдет. В любом случае, не было смысла торжественно прощаться: от Сумеречной Башни до Черного замка три дня пути, а повод найдется.

\- Спасибо тебе, - наконец сказал он

Улыбка Манса померкла, и Джейме понял, что ему тоже было непросто. Манс опустил взгляд на свою лютню.

\- Помнишь легенду о Короле Ночи? О воине без страха и упрека, который решил, что ему все по плечу, и что с ним стало?

\- Не понимаю, к чему ты ведешь.

\- Нет ничего постыдного в том, что тебе бывает тяжело, - сказал тихо Манс. – Ты живой человек. Каждый может дрогнуть.

Джейме через силу улыбнулся ему, борясь с комком, подступившим к горлу, и зашагал прочь.

Когда он выходил, Манс снова начал играть на лютне, а потом запел, и Джейме узнал  _Прощай, мой брат_. Выйдя из зала, он остановился, привалился к стене и дослушал песню до конца, стараясь сохранять невозмутимый вид на случай, если его кто-нибудь заметит. Даже когда музыка стихла, он не сразу нашел в себе силы уйти.

Когда Джейме добрался до Черного замка, Стена не блестела и не светилась, она нависала огромной глыбой серого льда. Темные облака затянули небо, по двору гулял пронизывающий ветер. Был полдень, дозорные сновали по своим делам. Двое парней, по виду новобранцы, застыли на месте, когда Джейме проехал мимо них. Скорее всего, они пялились на Люка, но и сам Джейме являл собой внушительное зрелище, по крайней мере, с левой стороны. Чтобы побыстрее добраться до Черного замка, он взял статного белого жеребца, которого Вил прозвал Дунком. Крапинку он оставил стюардам, которые должны были привезти его вещи.

Джейме слез со спины Дунка и повел его в конюшню. На полпути его остановил молодой стюард.

\- Мне велели поджидать вас, - сказал он, - я отведу вашу лошадь. Лорд Мормонт хочет вас видеть немедленно. Он в башне лорда-командующего, м’лорд.

\- Я тебе не лорд. Можешь звать меня Джейме или сир Джейме, Цареубийца тоже сойдет. Тебя как зовут?

Стюард недоуменно хлопал глазами.

\- Лью, сир.

\- Это Дунк, - сказал Джейме. – Мою лошадь приведут вечером или завтра утром. Дай ей лишнее яблоко, хорошо? Я взял этого дурня, чтобы двигаться быстрее, и боюсь, что Крапинка теперь на меня в обиде.

\- Да, м’лорд…. сир Джейме, - поправился стюард. Его взгляд метнулся на Люка, и он спросил: – А с этим мне что делать?

\- Он останется со мной.

В покоях лорда-командующего еще оставалось полно вещей, принадлежавших Кворгилу, таких, как портрет молодой дорнийки. Мормонт, очевидно, только недавно занял их. Стюард Мормонта проводил Джейме в солярий, где Старый Медведь разбирал письма, которыми был завален весь стол. Большой ворон внимательно наблюдал за ним со шкафа. При виде Джейме Мормонт сразу отложил письмо в сторону, как будто только и ждал предлога.

\- Мой предшественник под конец уже не справлялся с делами, и вот, накопилось, - сказал он. – Мне нужно было вычеркнуть свое имя, и пусть бы ваш сир Денис с этим всем разбирался. Ему бы это больше подошло.

\- Сочувствую,- сказал Джейме, но это прозвучало неискренне.

Мормонт нахмурился.

\- Проходите, садитесь. Меня предупреждали, что вы вряд ли обрадуетесь моему выбору.

Джейме послушался. Когда он уселся, Люк улегся у его ног. Напомнив себе, что жалобы только выставят его в неприглядном свете, Джейме пояснил:

\- Я лишь недавно начал свыкаться с этим, - он поднял культю, - и не был готов к новым переменам так скоро. Но это неважно. Всем нам приходится чем-то жертвовать ради долга.

Мормонт одобрительно хмыкнул.

\- С той минуты, как меня избрали, люди только и делают, что пытаются добиться от меня какой-нибудь должности. То, что вы расцениваете это как жертву, говорит о вашем здравом смысле.

_Теперь у меня, оказывается, есть здравый смысл. Прежде меня никогда в этом не подозревали._

\- Зачем вы хотели меня видеть?

Старый Медведь почесал бороду.

\- Хотел предупредить. Не делайте резких шагов. Бена Старка здесь любят, и почти все до недавних пор были уверены, что он будет Первым Разведчиком. А после вашего возвращения с Али многие стали открыто на этом настаивать. Вы слишком много времени провели среди одичалых. Вступили в связь с одичалой женщиной…

\- Это не так, - перебил его Джейме.

Мормонт замолчал, разглядывая его.

\- Я не нарушал своих обетов с тех пор, как вступил в Дозор, - добавил Джейме.

Мормонт потер рукой лицо.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, многие в это верят. Потом еще брат этой женщины заявился на Стену. Шум с тех пор уже поутих, но никто не забыл. Я бы не стал вас тревожить без нужды, но имейте в виду, что вы столкнетесь с определенным неприятием.

Джейме наклонился и почесал Люка за ухом.  _Это пустяки_ , подумал он.  _Я справлюсь. Я этого ждал._

\- Почему тогда было не выбрать Старка, если его так любят?

\- Вы бывали гораздо дальше, у вас есть связи и на Стылом Берегу, и на Клыках Мороза, и за Кулаком Первых Людей. Вы говорите на языке одичалых. Вы практически целую зиму выживали за Стеной. Бенджен делал все, что от него требовали, но опыта у вас существенно больше.

Значит, дело было не в том, что Мормонт чувствовал себя в долгу. И ни его отец, ни его богатство к этому не имели отношения. Свое назначение он заслужил. Это уже было кое-что.

\- Вам что-то еще нужно от меня прямо сейчас? – спросил Джейме.

\- Сейчас нет, - сказал Мормонт. – На втором этаже в этой башне есть комнаты, которые уже давно пустуют. В Тихой Башне освободились мои бывшие покои, но там живут рыцари, и я не могу обещать вам теплый прием.

\- Я устроюсь здесь. И мне понадобятся стюарды, по меньшей мере, двое. Мой почерк оставляет желать лучшего, и мне понадобится помощь еще кое в чем. Это приемлемо?

\- Да, сир. – Мормонт окинул его долгим взглядом. – Я бы не назначил вас, если бы не был уверен в том, что вы справитесь. Так что не буду желать вам удачи.

 

 

Из Башни лорда-командующего Джейме сразу отправился искать Скорбного Эдда. С этого было проще всего начать. Когда он шел через двор, Люк жался к нему, и по тому, как он дышал, было понятно, что он нервничает. Возможно, он так реагировал на взгляды окружающих, а может, просто чувствовал, что Джейме не по себе. Чтобы успокоить его, Джейме погладил его по спине и сам стал дышать глубже.

\- Все будет хорошо, - пробормотал он. – Не бойся.

Не придумав ничего лучше, Джейме для начала пошел в трапезную. Эдда он там не нашел, зато заметил Ульмера из Братства Королевского леса. Мансу нравился Ульмер.

Бывший разбойник сидел спиной к очагу, болтая с дозорным, у которого не было обоих ушей. Тот первым заметил Джейме и помрачнел. Когда он заметил рядом с Джейме Люка, выражение его лица стало еще неприветливее. Ульмер, заметив перемену в его лице, обернулся как раз в тот момент, как Джейме уселся на скамью рядом с ним. Увидев его вблизи, Джейме вспомнил, как разбойник со связанными руками говорил с Эртуром. Тогда он внушал страх и казался опасным. Сейчас перед ним был просто седеющий мужчина, немного сутулый, с простым, невыразительным, но приветливым лицом.

Люк сел рядом с Джейме и, вытянув шею, положил голову ему на ноги. Джейме почесал его за ухом, не сводя глаз с черных братьев.

\- Надеюсь, я вам не помешал.

Если Ульмер и был на него в обиде, он никак этого не выказал.

\- Вовсе нет. Для нас для всех ваше назначение как снег на голову. Хорошо, что вы здесь, хоть скажете, что к чему.

Джейме разгладил рукав, который носил на культе.

\- Мы встречались. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты. Ты стрелял в меня из лука.

\- Да уж помню, конечно. Толку-то, против этих ваших рыцарских доспехов. Надеюсь, зла за то не держите.

\- Не держу, - сказал Джейме. Он взглянул на собеседника Ульмера. – А тебя я не знаю.

Тот пробурчал что-то неразборчиво.

\- Это Гаред, - пояснил Ульмер. – Так его зовут. Он тоже разведчик.

Гаред явно не питал к нему теплых чувств, но сейчас было бессмысленно переживать из-за каждого, кто был о нем нелестного мнения. Джейме кивнул Гареду и снова обратился к Ульмеру.

\- Знаешь Скорбного Эдда?

\- Эдда все знают. Его ищете?

\- Да.

Поразмыслив, Ульмер сказал:

\- Готов поспорить, он сейчас в кладовой, на кухне. Считает припасы. Он каждую неделю это делает.

Джейме поблагодарил его и, пройдя через зал, направился в примыкающую к нему кухню. Стюарды, которые занимались готовкой, проводили его взглядами, но никто ничего не сказал.

Джейме прошел в темную прохладную кладовую, не слишком просторную, но все же вмещавшую множество всяких припасов – тут были бочка с яблоками, разнообразные соленья, корзина с яйцами, на полках лежали куски сыра и стояли рядами глиняные кувшины и горшки. Вдоль стен были развешаны колбасы, а с потолка свисали окорока. Посреди всего это на маленьком табурете сидел Скорбный Эдд, скрючившись над тускло освещенным приземистым ящиком, который был ему вместо стола. Услышав шаги, он оторвался от своих записей, и его глаза округлились при виде Джейме.

\- Так вы все-таки здесь, милорд? – мрачно сказал Эдд, – Лучше бы вы держались подальше отсюда. Не то чтобы я был не рад вас видеть, просто некоторые очень уж недовольны тем, что вы теперь будете ими командовать.

\- Да, мне сказали. – Джейме присмотрел большой кусок сыра, вынул кинжал из ножен и отрезал от него ломоть размером со свой кулак.

\- На вашем месте я бы не стал есть все целиком, - заметил Эдд, - На неделю в кишках застрянет.

Джейме откусил кусок и бросил остальное Люку.

\- Я и не буду, а собаке такого размера это точно не грозит. Он целую птицу в один присест проглотит и даже не заметит.

Эдд дописал строку и аккуратно вернул перо в чернильницу.

\- Буду надеяться, что вы сюда пришли за едой, а не потому, что вам от меня что-то понадобилось. Если ищете хлеб, то он вон там лежит, а еще...

Обтерев кинжал, Джейме вернул его в ножны и сказал:

\- Мормонт разрешил мне иметь личных стюардов. Я бы хотел, чтобы одним из них стал ты.

\- Есть у меня опасения, что это не только прибавит мне работы, но и настроит против меня остальных. Я лично ничего против вас не имею, но…

\- Пожалуйста, - добавил Джейме.

\- Нет, ну это на меня точно не подействует, - возразил Эдд, очевидно тронутый.

\- Мои покои в Башне лорда-командующего, и ты получишь собственную отдельную комнату.

Эдд поджал губы, но хранил молчание.

\- Мой стюард ни в чем не будет нуждаться, и у него будут деньги, которыми он сможет распоряжаться на свое усмотрение.

\- Вы что, пытаетесь меня подкупить?

\- Самым бесстыдным образом.

Эдд нахохлился, выглядел он еще угрюмее обычного.

\- Хорошо, будь по-вашему. Дело не деньгах. Но это плохой выбор. Что бы вам от меня ни потребовалось, скорее всего, все пойдет наперекосяк.

\- Я уверен в обратном. – Джейме выдохнул и расслабился, не скрывая своего облегчения. – Заканчивай свои дела здесь, а мне нужно еще кое-куда заглянуть. Когда освободишься, я хочу с тобой поговорить. Мои комнаты на втором этаже Башни лорда-командующего.

\- Так-то вы мне отплатили за все хорошее.

\- Я сравняю счеты, - пообещал Джейме, - будь уверен.

\- Говорят, вы слово держите. Но если кто-нибудь теперь попытается меня зарезать, винить в этом на смертном одре я буду вас.

\- Умеешь ты подбодрить. - Джейме взял себе яблоко, - Часом, не знаешь, где можно найти Боуэна Марша?

\- Извините, сир, я что-то глуховат стал. Кого-кого вы хотите видеть?

\- Первого стюарда. Краснолицый, круглый такой, на гранат похож.

\- Его комнаты в Кремневых казармах, - сказал Эдд, скривившись. – Не знаю только, зачем он вам понадобился. Он только считать горазд, а потом списки писать. Он и меня подрядил на это дело, потому что я писать и считать умею. А я ведь говорил септону, что его уроки меня до добра не доведут. Септонам нельзя доверять.

Джейме улыбнулся.

\- Вот у меня как раз возникла надобность посчитать и записать кое-что.

Эдд тяжело вздохнул.

\- Вы хоть бы предупредили меня, что повредились умом, до того, как я согласился. Ну, раз так… желаю успеха.

Джейме поблагодарил Эдда, попрощался с ним и, грызя яблоко, направился к Маршу. Люк потрусил за ним.

По пути в Винтерфелл Боуэн Марш не произвел на Джейме особого впечатления. В глазах Джейме это был безобидный, но заурядный тип, способный лишь на то, чтобы строго следовать правилам. Но он располагал нужными Джейме сведениями. Уроки отца и Кроворона не пропали даром.

В комнате Марша не было окон, ее освещала лишь тусклая лампа, внутри все было заставлено ящиками и стеллажами. Тяжелый дубовый стол был завален разной писаниной. Тут было так тесно, что Джейме сам с трудом протискивался, так что Люку пришлось ждать снаружи. Один взмах хвоста – и все эти листы разлетелись бы по комнате.

При появлении Джейме Марш оторвал глаза от увесистого тома в кожаном переплете и подслеповато заморгал, вглядываясь.

\- Сир Джейме.

\- Милорд. У вас есть сейчас время для разговора?

Марш прокашлялся, кивнул и принял любезный вид.

\- Да, да, конечно, о чем речь.

Джейме пробрался ближе.

\- Мне нужен перечень всех разведчиков Дозора. У вас он есть?

Взгляд Марша прояснился, и подозрение на его лице уступило место пониманию.

\- Ну разумеется, сир.

\- И отдельно перечень разведчиков из Черного замка.

\- Все замки отмечены, вы без труда их найдете. Позвольте, я вам покажу.

Марш снял с одной из полок тяжелую книгу и, пролистав ее до нужной страницы, положил на стол перед Джейме. На странице, одно под другим, убористо, но разборчиво, были написаны имена разведчиков. Напротив имен погибших были проставлены крестики. Рядом с некоторыми были пометы. Так, один убил всю свою семью, а другой пырнул ножом младенца, чей крик досаждал ему.

\- Среди этих людей есть отпетые мерзавцы, - заметил Джейме, просматривая пометы.

\- Такова уж природа Дозора, - ответил Марш.

\- Такова ли? - Джейме перелистнул страницу назад, и там было тоже самое. – Что, есть закон, обязывающий нас принимать  _всех_  преступников, которых нам присылают?

\- Дело не в законе. Нам нужны люди.

Джейме ткнул пальцем в имя человека, который изнасиловал и убил свою мать.

\- Настолько нужны?

Марш сжал губы и, после паузы, сказал.

\- Я поговорю с мейстером Эймоном об этом. – Он выудил клочок пергамента из груды писанины на столе и нацарапал на нем записку. - Книга вам нужна надолго?

\- Я бы хотел всегда иметь эти сведения под рукой. Найдется кто-нибудь, кто сможет переписать для меня отдельные фрагменты?

Это, конечно, мог бы сделать и Эдд, но на Эдда у Джейме были другие планы.

Марш кивнул.

\- Я пришлю вам человека. Где вы обосновались?

\- В башне Лорда-командующего. У вас есть перечень доспехов и снаряжения, которыми мы располагаем?

Марш принес ему несколько разрозненных листов пергамента.

\- Вот последние.

\- А за год? Хочу взглянуть, как меняются эти цифры по годам.

Впрочем, это как раз можно было бы поручить и Эдду.

\- Мы ведем учет каждый месяц.

\- Идеально.

К имеющимся листам добавилась еще стопка, но Джейме не унимался.

\- У вас есть старое расписание патрулей и вылазок, составленное лордом Мормонтом, или мне лучше вернуться….

\- Тот ящик в углу, - махнул рукой Марш.

Джейме пришлось повозиться, чтобы поднять с пола деревянный ящик. Наконец он водрузил его на край стола, сложил на него все остальное и одарил Марша самой лучезарной из улыбок.

\- Примите мою искреннюю благодарность. Все это мне весьма пригодится.

\- Это моя обязанность, - сказал Марш, но выглядел он польщенным. – Это все, что вы хотели?

\- Есть еще кое-что, - Джейме отряхнул пыль с руки. – Не хочу лезть не в свое дело, но в Винтерфелле леди Кейтилин показала мне теплицы. В Черном замке возможно соорудить что-то подобное? По словам Манса, который присутствовал, когда вы показывали цифры лорду Старку, большая часть денег, которые лорды передают Дозору, уходит на пополнение запасов продовольствия. Если бы мы могли продолжать растить овощи осенью и зимой, у нас бы оставалось больше ресурсов на остальное.

При упоминании Манса Марш сдвинул брови.

\- Я мог бы изучить этот вопрос, - ответил он мрачно, - но нам понадобятся средства.

Джейме побарабанил пальцами по краю ящика.

\- Отец как-то сказал мне, что с большей охотой будет давать деньги Дозору, когда я займу в нем положение, более подходящее для Ланнистера. Назовите мне сумму, а я напишу в Утес Кастерли. Посмотрим, сколько стоит звание Первого Разведчика.

\- Разумеется, сир, - сказал Марш.

Джейме улыбнулся Маршу напоследок и подхватил ящик на руки.

\- Вам придется помочь мне открыть дверь.

Марш поспешно бросился к двери. Когда Джейме уходил, вид у Первого стюарда был огорошенный.

Люк при виде Джейме радостно залаял и перекатился на спину. Джейме кисло улыбнулся ему.

\- Если из этого дела с теплицами что-то выйдет, мне-то это все равно не зачтется, так?

Люк завилял хвостом.

\- Да, так и продолжай верить в лучшее.

Джейме направился в Башню лорда-командующего. Ему пришлось поставить ящик на землю, чтобы открыть дверь, и потом он снова долго возился, пытаясь его поднять. В Сумеречной Башне он уже перестал обращать внимание на подобные вещи, но здесь он с новой силой ощутил свою неловкость, ему казалось, что всем глазеют на него. С трудом он удержался от того, чтобы оглянуться через плечо и проверить.

 _Первый Разведчик не должен быть калекой_.

Джейме мысленно выбранил себя за глупый приступ жалости и начал подниматься в отведенные ему комнаты.

Больше всего сейчас ему хотелось вздремнуть, но об отдыхе и речи не шло. Вместо этого он принялся осматривать свои новые покои. В числе комнат был солярий или что-то вроде того, спальня, которая оказалась больше, чем его предыдущая, небольшое помещение для купания, так что ему не было необходимости ходить в общую баню. Комнаты были тесными, но и в солярии, и в спальне были окошки, и очаг был большим.

\- Тебе понадобится собственная постель, - сказал Джейме Люку. - Иначе ты захочешь делить со мной мою, и я стану первым дозорным, которого насмерть раздавит огромный пес.

Джейме примерно понимал, что будет делать дальше, но для начала ему хотелось избавиться от грязи, приставшей к нему за три дня пути. Заодно у него будет время собраться с мыслями. Он нашел молодого стюарда и дал ему золотой дракон, чтобы тот принес воды для мытья. Это было не слишком разумно, но Джейме не хотелось казаться деспотичным. Стюард, которого звали Тай, увидев золото, охотно бросился исполнять поручение.

 _Тай,_  подумал Джейме, возвращаясь к себе.  _Любит золото, и имя наполовину Ланнистерское._  Светловолосого конюха с щелью между передними зубами звали Лью. И еще был Гаред, у которого нет ушей.

Пока Тай отправился за водой, Джейме разжег огонь в очаге. Это было первым, что он научился делать одной рукой. Он зажимал рукоятку ножа зубами и левой рукой высекал искру. К тому моменту, как он закончил, появился стюард, которого обещал прислать Марш, — сморщенный перепуганный старик.

\- Льюис, сир, - представился он на вопрос Джейме.

 _Люис и Лью_. Легко было запомнить.

Джейме устроил его возле очага и показал, что нужно переписать. Вскоре вернулся Тай с водой. От нее шел пар, но пока Тай ходил второй раз, вода в чане успела остыть и на ощупь была едва теплой. Заодно он принес полотенце и кусок мыла. Джейме дал ему серебряную монету и велел разыскать Лью и принести наверх седельные сумки.

Джейме только залез в чан, как явился Эдд. Борясь с искушением отослать его, Джейме только глубже погрузился в воду.

\- Заходи.

Эдд неспешно подошел ближе. Его взгляд упал на правую руку Джейме, которая лежала на краю чана, но он сказал только:

\- Даже не хочу спрашивать, зачем вы усадили Льюиса писать списки.

\- Пусть это тебя пока не тревожит. Сейчас я хочу только поговорить. - Взяв в руки мыло, Джейме продолжил. - Старый Медведь говорит, что кое-кто меня недолюбливает. Среди причин он назвал мое отношение к одичалым. Есть еще что-то?

Эдд колебался.

\- Не важно, кто именно и что говорит, - добавил Джейме, - но мне будет проще, если я буду представлять, с чем столкнусь.

\- Что ж, некоторые считают, что вам правила не писаны. Вы убили короля, которого должны были защищать, никогда не возвращаетесь из разведки в срок, якшаетесь с одичалыми, при том, что разведчики должны держать их подальше от Стены. Так говорят.

Вода уже почти совсем остыла, но все внимание Джейме было сосредоточено на Эдде.

\- Продолжай.

\- Кое-кто сомневается в том, на чьей вы стороне.

\- Почему? - спросил Джейме устало.

\- Из-за одичалых. Ваш лучший друг наполовину одичалый, поет песни одичалых, спит с одичалыми женщинами. У вас собака одичалых. Вы носите ожерелье одичалых. Говорят, вы не снимаете кольцо, которое получили от короля одичалых.

\- Я потерял руку, служа Дозору. Что им еще нужно?

Эдд вздохнул.

\- Есть и те, кто считает, что, спасая девочку, вы просто развлекались, ища себе славы. Что это никакая не жертва, просто вам впервые не сошло с рук ваше самоуправство. Все, чего вы добились - попали в плен к одичалым, убили необученного драться дикаря, а потом потерпели поражение и стали калекой. Вам просто повезло, что вы вернулись на Стену живым, и хвалить тут вас не за что.

Остывшая вода холодила Джейме до костей.

\- И многие так считают?

\- Ну, многие согласны с первой половиной, - ответил мрачно Эдд, - насчет того, что вам правила не писаны. Что касается вылазки, таких не много.

\- А как считает Бен Старк?

На этот раз Эдд не колебался с ответом. Либо он действительно доверял Джейме, либо был слишком наивным.

\- Ничего дурного он не говорил. Но как по мне, он уязвлен тем, что вы не подчинялись приказам и вообще делали много того, чего разведчику делать не годится, и вас за это только наградили.

\- В то время, как он сам все делал правильно, и его обошли, - сказал Джейме.

\- Ага. Он старательный, ответственный парень. И они с лордом Мормонтом близки. Точнее, были близки, до все этой истории.

\- Тебе он нравится. - Это было очевидно по тону, которым говорил Эдд.

Эдд кивнул.

 _Я устал от этого_ , подумал Джейме.

\- Посмотри, не вернулся ли Тай с моими вещами. В сумках должна быть чистая одежда. Мне нужно еще несколько минут.

Когда Эдд вышел, Джейме выпустил мыло из рук. Он просто лежал неподвижно в остывшей воде, забыв про холод. Он признавал, что ему не доставало послушания, и что время от времени он вел себя глупо. И, действительно, только чудом ему удалось вернуть Али на Стену. Поэтому сказанное на этот счет лишь слегка уязвило его. Но в Сумеречной Башне его считали достойным человеком, и в этом практически никто не сомневался.

Конечно, в Черном замке были те, кто не мог простить ему Эйриса, как и те, кто оказался на Стене, благодаря Тайвину. За годы эти люди обзавелись друзьями и внимательными слушателями. Кого-то настораживали его связи с одичалыми, и они были готовы поверить во что угодно.

_Все это чепуха. Я знаю, кто я._

Джейме встал и принялся вытираться, все его тело задубело, и движения были неловкими. Как только он закончил, вернулся Эдд с его одеждой.

\- Вам нужно… - начал он, но Джейме перебил его.

\- Я могу одеваться сам.

Натянув бриджи, полученные от Детей Леса, Джейме сказал.

\- Я хочу сегодня же поговорить со всеми разведчиками, но сначала я бы обсудил кое-что с тобой.

\- Советчик из меня неважнецкий Давайте я уж лучше буду огонь разводить, приносить вам воду для купания, завтрак…

\- Ты недооцениваешь себя, - ответил Джейме, не без труда справившись со шнуровкой. – Ты весьма наблюдателен.

_В конце концов, меня-то ты разглядел._

\- Как скажете. Уверен, вы скоро образумитесь.

Джейме взглянул на рубащку, которую принес Эдд, и нахмурился.

-У меня есть попроще. Пожалуй, стоит ее надеть.

\- Меня не спрашивайте, - сказал Скорбный Эдд. – Я-то считаю себя везунчиком, если с утра надену рубаху не наизнанку. А то еще дырявые чулки попадутся, и весь день потом пальцы мерзнут.

\- И все-таки, пожалуй, я возьму другую. Бархат выглядит претенциозно.

Джейме прошел мимо Эдда в спальню, где Люк уже развалился на перине, он лежал на спине, задрав лапы и свесив голову на сторону. Потрепав его брюхо, Джейме принялся рыться в сумках и вскоре извлек оттуда рубашку, которую искал. Он встал и, обернувшись, увидел, что Эдд быстро отвел взгляд.

\- Можешь смотреть сколько влезет, - сказал Джейме, поведя плечами. Зарубцевавшаяся ткань на его спине слегка натянулась. Он мрачно улыбнулся. – Этот шрам я ношу с честью. Он предназначался лицу Али Мормонт. – _Все от того, что я развлекался, гоняясь за славой_.

\- Плакальщик, сир?

Надев рубашку, Джейме кивнул и стал искать булавку, чтобы закрепить рукав. Потом он пробежался рукой по волосам и вздохнул.

\- Ну так вот, нам нужно обсудить кое-что. Как я уже сказал, я собираюсь обратиться к разведчикам. Кое-что, возможно, теперь изменится. – Он скривился. – И нужно что-то делать с Беном Старком. В настоящий момент он создает мне проблемы, и я не могу оставлять это без внимания. – Джейме нахмурился. Самый очевидный способ избавиться от Бена Старка был ему не по нраву. Но, возможно, он переоценил угрозу, которую для него представлял младший Старк, и найдется другое решение.

Об этом он подумает потом. Сначала он должен поговорить со своими людьми.

 

 

Донал Нойе заканчивал ковать новый меч. По его команде один из подручных поправлял заготовку. Раскаленный воздух был пропитан запахами дыма и серы, в углу пылала жаровня. Бенджен Старк сидел возле большого вращающегося точила, подправляя затупившиеся топоры. Обычно этим занимались новобранцы, но ему нравились ритмичность и методичность движения, нравился звук, с которым металл касался камня. На лбу у него выступил пот, и, покончив с очередным топором, он прервался и вытер лицо рукавом. Когда он поднял глаза, Нойе, закончив заготовку, уже отпускал подручного.

Бенджен взял следующий топор, но прежде, чем он смог начать, Нойе обратился к нему.

\- Ты здесь почти весь вечер. Я-то думал, тебе любопытно будет взглянуть на Первого Разведчика.

\- Я его видел раньше. – Джейме Ланнистера сложно было не заметить. Когда он появился здесь на пути в Винтерфелл в своем медвежьем плаще и со своей собакой, все взгляды в Общем Зале были устремлены на него.

Нойе тяжело опустился на дубовую скамью.

\- Все еще расстраиваешься, что не получил это назначение?

\- Нет, - обиженно огрызнулся Бенджен, - Я знаю, что не достоин его. В Дозоре все получают по заслугам. Я молод, и я здесь не так давно, я еще ничего не заслужил…. Но и он тоже.

\- Джиор Мормонт считает иначе, - сказал Нойе. – Да и брат твой.

\- Я люблю Неда, но лучше тебе не звать его моим братом. Мои братья носят черное. – И это было справедливо. У Неда, который воспитывался в Гнезде, был лишь один брат, Роберт. У Бенджена были Брандон и Лианна, но смерть забрала их у него.  _Брандон умирал на глазах у Цареубийцы, а его братья похитили и заточили Лианну. А Нед так просто все забыл_.

\- И ты не доверяешь их суждениям?

\- У лорда Мормонта есть причины быть благодарным. А Нед чувствует свою вину. – Бен покрутил топор в руках. – Я слова ни сказал против Цареубийцы. Лебезить перед ним я не собираюсь, но я не… не дуюсь, или что там тебе кажется.

\- Да меня не то тревожит, что ты дуешься, парень. Я же вижу, что ты места себе не находишь.

Прежде, чем Бенджен нашелся с ответом, в дверях показался Эдд Толлетт, сжиимающий в руках лист пергамента.

\- Цареубийца хочет видеть всех разведчиков в Щитовом Чертоге. Он собирается держать речь.

Бенджен непонимающе посмотрел на него.

\- Ты теперь у него на посылках что ли?

\- Если бы только на посылках, - сказал Эдд мрачно. – Это все, должно быть, от того, что он головой приложился. Один-то раз точно было, я тому свидетель. Ну, по крайней мере, у меня теперь есть отдельная комната. С окном. Никогда не жил в комнате с настоящим окном. Ты давай иди, а мне еще надо кое-кого разыскать. В замке две сотни разведчиков. Точнее, двести семь. – Эдд продемонстрировал им пергамент. – Он заставил Льюиса написать мне список.

Выбора у Бенджена не было, он поднялся, и вместе с Эддом они вышли.

\- Почему ты? – он не мог не спросить.

Эдд замялся.

\- Я оказал ему услугу несколько лет назад, и теперь он обо мне слишком хорошо думает. Ну ничего, скоро он поймет, как сильно ошибся, и найдет для комнаты с окном кого-нибудь более подходящего.

\- Он говорил что-нибудь о том, что собирается делать?

\- Да мы битый час говорили о его планах, - сказал Эдд с несчастным видом. – Он спрашивал моего совета. Он хочет ввести правило, согласно которому плохо обученные разведчики не будут отправляться за Стену, а будут тренироваться, пока его не устроит результат. И все разведчики теперь каждый день должны будут упражняться с мечом и луком, а мне придется за этим следить.

\- Людям это не понравится, - сказал Бенджен, с трудом переварив саму мысль о том, что Ланнистер мог искать совета у Скорбного Эдда.

\- У него на руках цифры, которые говорят, что каждый год мы теряем больше разведчиков, чем получаем. Он хочет, чтобы смертей стало меньше.

С этим сложно было поспорить.

Эдд ушел разыскивать оставшихся, а Бенджен направился в Щитовой Чертог. За исключением трапезной, которая для речей не годилась, это было единственное помещение, способное вместить одновременно две сотни человек, должно быть, поэтому сир Джейме и выбрал его местом сбора.

На стенах зала горели факелы, что, впрочем, мало служило ему к украшению. Внутри было совершенно пусто, не считая собравшихся, - ни скамей, ни столов, лишь покосившийся помост в конце зала, где когда-то, должно быть, сидели офицеры. С почерневших от копоти и изъеденных жучками балок свисала паутина. На одной стене все еще висели поблекшие серые щиты. Царящий тут холод заставил Бенджена пожалеть о том, что он не взял плаща потеплее.

Он бросил взгляд в конец зала, но сир Джейме пока не появился. Зато здесь были Дункан Лиддль и Роннел Харклей. Они были родом из враждующих горных кланов и, как говорили, когда-то были готовы друг другу глотки перегрызть, но стали не разлей вода после того, как им довелось спасти друг другу жизнь во время одной из вылазок. Это случилось еще до появления Бенджена на Стене.

\- Даже представить не могу, о чем он собрался с нами говорить, - сказал Дункан Беджену. – На пути в Винтерфелл он ни с кем и словом не перекинулся.

Роннел кивнул в знак согласия.

\- Разве что с Мансом Налетчиком. Бьюсь об заклад….

\- Хватит, - попросил Бенджен. – Тошнит уже от разговоров про Джейме Ланнистера.

Поначалу все эти разговоры, последовавшие за назначением сира Джейме, лили бальзам на раны Бенджена, ему было приятно, что многие поддерживали его и открыто предпочитали Цареубийце. Но спустя уже несколько дней он начал уставать от них. Не было никакого смысла переливать из пустого в порожнее.

Дункан и Роннел переглянулись, но переменили тему. В другое время Бенджен присоединился бы к обсуждению, но сейчас его мысли были слишком заняты другим.

Люди начали расступаться, пропуская Джейме Ланнистера, который шел сквозь толпу в сопровождении своей устрашающей собаки. Зверь тяжело дышал, приоткрыв зубы, и Бенджен подозревал, что это именно из-за него дозорные спешили убраться с пути Цареубийцы.

Сир Джейме с изяществом поднялся на помост и повернулся к толпе, выжидая. Вопреки ожиданиям Бенджена, стоя на возвышении над толпой, он выглядел истинно по-королевски. Бенджен не мог со своего места различить выражения его лица, вдобавок ему мешал дрожащий свет факелов. Свет и тени попеременно падали на лицо Цареубийцы, скрывая его глаза, на гарде Темной Сестры мерцал рубин.

Людям было интересно, что он скажет, и в зале скоро воцарилась тишина. Бенджен попытался представить себя на месте Цареубийцы, под пристальным взглядом двух сотен пар глаз. Если бы его назначили Первым Разведчиком, он бы на такое не пошел. Но ему это и не понадобилось бы: его и так знали, ему не нужно было бы производить впечатление.  _И я бы лучше языка совсем лишился, чем говорить перед такой толпой_ , признался он себе.

\- Мало кто из вас меня знает, - начал сир Джейме, - но раз уж вы теперь под моим началом, я счел за лучшее, чтобы вы увидели и услышали меня воочию, чтобы вы представляли, кому подчиняетесь.

Бенджена поразил его голос. Он говорил негромко, но каждое слово было хорошо различимо в тишине. После всего, что Бенджен слышал о Цареубийце, он воображал себе человека, похожего на Роберта или даже Брандона – шумного, с громовым командным голосом.

\- Да уж тебя-то мы как раз знаем, Цареубийца! - выкрикнул кто-то в толпе. Бенджен не разглядел, кто.

Сир Джейме покачал головой. Свет факелов плясал на его резких чертах.

\- Вы знаете мое имя. Об остальном вы можете только гадать, и большая часть ваших предположений яйца выеденного не стоит. – Он хищно улыбнулся, показав белые ровные зубы. – Как то, к примеру, что я собираюсь заставить дозорных водить дружбу с одичалыми бандами.

Поднялся ропот, но Цареубийца молча ждал, пока все угомонятся. Наконец, несколько братьев смогли утихомирить остальных, и он продолжил.

\- Я убил Альфина Убийцу Ворон и Гремучую Рубашку, и заодно большую часть их людей, - заявил Джейме Ланнистер. – Ненависть Плакальщика я заслужил тем, что в нашей стычке погиб почти весь его отряд. В поединке один на один я одолел Ульфа, Короля-за-Стеной и снял ему голову с плеч, эту голову я оставил гнить на копье в его же деревне. И пусть не моя рука убила Плакальщика, он был убит по моему слову. Но я клялся служить и защищать  _царство людей_. Разве в нашей клятве есть строки, которые указывают, что мы должны защищать лишь  _некоторых_  людей?

Кто-то попытался перебить его, снова поднялся шум, но он поднял руку.

\- Если у вас есть сомнения, мы можем обсудить это наедине. Не хочу показаться невежливым, но я намерен завершить эту встречу как можно скорее, а препирательства этому не способствуют.

После этих его слов протесты быстро улеглись, и сир Джейме продолжал.

\- Сначала я хотел говорить с вами о долге, о наших клятвах, о легендарных героях Дозора, но потом понял, что это все чушь собачья. Большинству из нас до этого дела нет. Лишь немногие надели черное по своей воле. Почти все мы оказались на Стене в наказание за преступления, которые совершили или не совершили, или потому, что сражались на стороне проигравших. Кто-то просто нашел здесь еду и кров. Мы изгои, отверженные, жестокие и ущербные люди, и даже если мы не были такими прежде, Стена ожесточила нас. Никто не помнит наших заслуг. Для южан мы просто выгребная яма, в которую они скидывают свое дерьмо. Поэтому я не жду встретить здесь отважных и благородных воинов с горящим взглядом, готовых жизнь положить за правое дело. Но мы принесли присягу Ночному Дозору, - и его голос звучал почти искренне, - не важно, по своей ли воле или вынужденно. Мы связаны со Стеной, и мы связаны друг с другом. И в свете этого я буду просить вас приложить определенные усилия и попытаться соблюдать приличия. Многие сочтут мои попытки поднять планку наивными, но я намерен доказать, что они ошибаются.

Дождавшись, пока последнее слово стихнет, он медленно спустился с помоста. В зале сразу снова стало шумно, поднялся гвалт, словно все заговорили разом.

\- Ты ему веришь? – спросил Роннел, подвигаясь ближе к Бенджену, чтобы не перекрикивать толпу.

\- Он говорил не просто, что в голову взбредет, - Бенджен вытянул шею, выискивая Джейме в толпе. – Он хотел добиться определенного эффекта и акценты расставлял соответственно. – Наконец Бенджен нашел Джейме рядом с Банненом и Дайвеном, они о чем-то оживленно беседовали. – Но, думаю, он говорил искренне.

Роннел едва заметно улыбнулся.

\- Кое-кому именно это и не понравится. Он обращался к простолюдинам, преступникам и…

\- Изгоям, отверженным и ущербным людям, - закончил за него Дункан. – В других словах, почти ко всему Дозору.

Но тем, кто себя таковым не считал, это, вероятнее всего, придется не по нраву. Первый Разведчик ясно дал понять, на чьей он стороне. Странно было, что Ланнистер избрал именно этот путь. Впрочем, ведь все сказанное относилось и к нему. Он был осужден, он был клятвопреступником, и калекой вдобавок.  _Все-таки это была хорошая речь_ , подумал Бенджен.

Внезапно ощутив нахлынувшую усталость, Бенджен пошел к выходу, но его остановила чья-то рука на плече. Обернувшись, он увидел перед собой вытянутое лицо Эдда, и сердце у него упало.

\- Сир Джейме хочет встретиться с тобой на площадке для учебных боев, - сказал Эдд, - он сегодня не тренировался и хочет пофехтовать с тобой, когда закончит здесь все.

На площадке для учебных боев? Пофехтовать?

\- Это приказ? – спросил Бенджен.

\- Даже не знаю, - ответил ему Эдд. – Сир Джейме мне так сказал: «Мне нужно понять, что Старк из себя представляет. Найди его, пока он не улизнул, и скажи, что я хочу пофехтовать». Вот, слово в слово. А дальше ты уж сам думай.

Бенджен покачал головой и сказал.

\- Раз так, пожалуй, мне лучше никуда не идти, тогда я скорее произведу на него нужное впечатление. Он-то сам приказам не больно подчинялся. Не может же он от меня ждать того, на что сам не способен.

Эдд вздохнул.

\- Я бы на твоем месте делал, как он сказал, Бенджен. А то ведь за тобой потянутся и другие, начнется заварушка, а все шишки мне.

В итоге Бенджен все-таки отправился в арсенал и надел броню, чувствуя себя при этом довольно глупо. Он почти не сомневался, что тут какая-то уловка. Цареубийца вообще не явится, а если и явится, то выяснится, что Бен сделал что-то не то. Может, Эдд вообще все перепутал.

Бен присел на скамью возле жаровни. Наслаждаясь теплом от огня, он размышлял, как долго ему стоит ждать. Четверть часа? Полчаса? Донал Нойе поглядывал на него из кузни, но молчал.

Еще и пяти минут не прошло, как дверь в арсенал отворилась, и Цареубийца вошел внутрь, отряхиваясь. В его волосах и плаще поблескивали снежинки. Он остановился, прислонился спиной к двери и, прищурившись, начал мрачно вглядываться в полумрак арсенала. Его лицо не изменилось, когда он заметил Бенджена, но по тому, как он задержал на нем взгляд, Бен понял, что Цареубийца не ожидал его здесь застать, и снова засомневался в том, что поступил правильно.

\- Старк. – Его голос звучал немного хрипло после Щитового Чертога. – Надеюсь, вы на меня не в обиде. Я так много о вас наслышан, но мы до сих пор не были знакомы, и я счел, что менее скучного способа исправить это упущение мне не найти.

Бенджен поднял на него глаза.

\- Мечник из меня неважный.

\- Это не имеет значения. Во время боя о человеке можно многое узнать, к тому же я и сам не могу сейчас похвастаться особым мастерством. – Сир Джейме скинул меховой плащ с плеч, и Бенджен увидел, что у него на боку висит золотая рука. Положив плащ на скамью, он взял руку и помахал Бенджену, подзывая его. – Помогите мне надеть это, чтобы я мог держать щит. И мне еще понадобится ваша помощь с броней.

Бенджен понял, что это тоже проверка. Он встал со скамьи и подошел к Цареубийце, который возился с рукавом. Бенджену было интересно, почему он не носит руку все время, но он не решился спросить.

\- Вас в замке любят, - сказал Цареубийца, взглянув на Бенджена. Глаза у него были зеленые, как у кошки.

\- Люди ко мне привыкли, - ответил Бенджен.

Цареубийца закатал рукав и надел золотую руку. Поправив, он вытянул руку вперед.

\- Просто затяните лямки.

Бенджен неуверенно подошел еще ближе. Сир Джейме был всего на дюйм или два выше него, но гораздо мощнее. Лорд Рикард когда-то обещал Бенджену, что тот раздастся в плечах и будет, как Брандон и Нед, но Бенджен с годами только вытягивался и становился все более длинным и тощим. Джейме был далеко не здоровяк, но рядом с ним Бенджен ощущал себя зеленым оруженосцем.

\- Сир Денис часто говорил о том, какого высокого мнения о вас офицеры, - сказал сир Джейме. – Дело не только ведь в том, что люди к вам привыкли.

Бенджен склонился над золотой рукой.

\- Не могу этого знать.

\- Они жаловались на меня, одновременно превознося вас до небес, мне это прекрасно известно. С того дня, как вы только появились на Стене, я был уверен, что это звание будет вашим.

Бену нечего было сказать на это.  _Я не создан для таких игр_ , подумал он, затягивая первую кожаную лямку.  _Почему он не может просто говорить начистоту?_

\- Я никогда его не хотел, - сказал Джейме, как будто от этого было легче. Бенджен начал застегивать лямку, но Джейме покачал головой. – Сильнее затягивайте, а то свалится.

Бенджен затянул еще сильнее.

\- Так лучше, - сказал сир Джейме.

 _Скажи уже что-нибудь, дурень_ , выругал себя мысленно Бенджен, _он решит, что у тебя язык отсох_.

\- Я на вас зла не держу, - выдавил из себя Бенджен, переходя к следующей лямке. Это не было ложью. Он не любил Ланнистеров. Ему не нравилось, как Джейме вел себя на Стене, и он не считал, что тот достоин быть Первым Разведчиком, но ранило и задевало его вовсе не это, а то, что Джиор Мормонт, выбирая между ними, выбрал не его.

\- Но я вам не нравлюсь, - угадал Джейме.

Бенджен закончил с лямками и убрал руки.

\- Я вас не знаю.

Сир Джейме молча начал надевать броню. Хоть он и говорил, что ему потребуется помощь, Бенджену пришлось помогать ему только с наручами на левой руке. Когда он закончил, Джейме закрепил щит на правой руке, пропустив лямку сквозь пальцы протеза, в левую взял затупленный меч и сказал.

\- Ну что, Старк, за дело?

Когда они вышли на площадку, огромная собака Цареубийцы гонялась за снежинками.

\- Никакой гордости, - сказал Джейме с гримасой отвращения. Но в голосе его чувствовалось тепло, когда он отозвал собаку в сторону на Старом Наречии. Слова чужого языка, срывавшиеся с его губ, звучали странно и грубо.

\- Готовы? – спросил сир Джейме.

 _Нет._  Мечи были стихией Брандона и Лианны. Бенджен с оружием управлялся кое-как, и ему стоило огромного труда добиться хоть сколько-то сносного уровня. Но трусом он не был. Он кивнул, и Цареубийца бросился на него.

Сила удара едва не сбила Бенджена с ног. Следующий удар он принял на щит, после чего скользнул в сторону, намереваясь выиграть немного места для маневра. Но он инстинктивно парировал слева, как если бы его противник держал меч в правой руке, а удар шел справа, уведя руку Бенджена с мечом дальше. Цареубийца заблокировал клинок Бенджена своим щитом, правый бок Бенджена остался открытым. Сир Джейме ударил Бенджена в лицо навершием рукояти своего меча, потом еще раз; пытаясь отступить, Бенджен запутался в ногах и упал в грязь.

 _Вставай скорее, дуралей_ , услышал он голос Лианны в своей голове,  _ну шевелись же._

Он кое-как успел подняться и встретить следующий удар, но сила удара сбила его с ног, и он снова приземлился на зад. Откатившись в сторону, он, запинаясь, вскочил. Лихорадочно парировав следующий удар, он осознал, что в том, как вел бой сир Джейме не было ни изящества, ни мастерства, его удары обрушивались на Бенджена как молот Нойе на наковальню, и все не с той стороны.

 _Что мне терять?_ подумал Бенджен и бросился на Цареубийцу, поймав его меч на щит, он выпустил свой клинок и попытался сбить его с ног на землю. С таким же успехом он мог пытаться опрокинуть каменную стену. Сир Джейме стоял как вкопанный, он оттолкнул Бенджена щитом и приставил меч к его шее.

 _Ты слишком медленно двигаешься, Бен,_  сказала Лиа, смеясь.

Сир Джейме не стал утруждать себя, требуя, чтобы он признал поражение. Он опустил меч и отступил.

\- Как вы управляетесь с луком?

\- Так себе, - ответил Бен, с трудом переводя дыхание.

\- Значит, это что-то в вашем характере заставляет людей считать вас прекрасным разведчиком, - заключил Джейме, подразумевая, что об умении сражаться речь не шла.

\- Это не пустые домыслы. Я хороший разведчик.

Снегопад усилился. Ветер крутил в воздухе и швырял снежные хлопья. Джейме Ланнистер долго разглядывал Беджена, потом отвернулся от него c выражением отвращения на лице. Он зажал свой меч под мышкой, поднял с земли второй меч и отдал его Бенджену, почти не глядя на него.

\- Когда я впервые оказался в этом замке, я провел неделю почти без сна, - сказал Цареубийца. – Боялся, что на меня нападут. И на меня в самом деле нападали, и не раз. На Стене и так несладко, а меня ненавидели.

\- Зачем вы мне это сейчас говорите?

\- Я не смогу снова пройти через это, - ответил он с горечью. – Я этого не вынесу. Иногда я уже… - он остановился. – Ваша поддержка пришлась бы кстати. Вы не похожи на человека, питающего ко мне ненависть или затаившего злобу. И на человека, который будет мелочно мстить, тоже. Не думаю, что вы попытаетесь заколоть меня во сне.

Бен непонимающе смотрел на него. Он скривился.

\- С этого момента вы будете моей правой рукой в замке. В том, что касается всяких мелочей, будете говорить от моего имени. Я буду советоваться с вами касательно моих планов, вместо ваших обычных обязанностей будете заниматься делами ордена разведчиков. Когда я буду в разведке, вы будете здесь за главного. Если только вы не будете мне пакостить и ставить палки в колеса.

Бен уставился на него.

\- Я же практически ни в чем с вами не согласен.

\- Я примерно так и думал, - Сир Джейме невесело рассмеялся. – И я вам не нравлюсь, что бы вы ни говорили по этому поводу. Это не имеет значения. Если я что-то захочу сделать и не смогу вас переубедить, значит у меня возникнут проблемы, когда я начну навязывать это Дозору. Если хотите себе комнаты получше, в Башне лорда-командующего такие найдутся.

\- Вы ничего обо мне не знаете.

\- Джиор Мормонт вас знает, и он о вас высокого мнения, - сказал он, - как и Эддисон Толлетт. Вы в Дозоре почти столько же времени, сколько и я, и не совершили и половины моих промахов.

\- Я вообще не совершал промахов, - сказал Бенджен, - в то время, как вы промахали полпути до Дорна.

\- Вы принимаете мое предложение или нет?

Гордость советовала ему отказаться. Это было слабое утешение, соль на раны. Но он знал, что возненавидит себя за то, что отказался.

\- Принимаю.

\- Хорошо. Тогда позже нам надо будет обсудить одно дело на востоке. – Сир Джейме поднял клинок. – Сейчас же нам лучше продолжить. Вы же осознаете, что вас побил калека?

\- Вы хотите тренироваться сейчас? – спросил Бенджен, задрав голову и глядя на летящий снег.

\- Сейчас лето, нам лучше не пренебрегать этой возможностью. – В его улыбке сквозила тень насмешки. – Зима близко, так ведь?


	14. Лучший и худший I

День был сырой и мрачный, с самого утра моросил мелкий холодный дождь. Джейме почти не обращал внимания на сырость – плащ на нем был теплый, и он натянул поглубже капюшон, а вот Эдд нахохлился и выглядел мрачнее обычного. Они стояли возле арсенала. Отсюда хорошо просматривалась площадка для учебных боев, и Джейме пытался высмотреть новобранцев, из которых могли бы получиться сносные разведчики.  
  
\- Тебе нужно поговорить со стеклодувом, - говорил Эдд. – Он орал на Пейта и Пегого Пейта, а Пустой Сапог чуть не прибил его своей деревянной ногой. Это уж совсем никуда не годится. И толстый коротышка ничуть не лучше.  
  
\- Стекольщик?  
  
Эдд кивнул.  
  
\- Если бы мне кто-то предложил столько золота, сколько им платит лорд Тайвин за эту работу, я бы улыбался и помалкивал, - сказал он.  
  
\- Нашим братьям не худо бы отрастить шкуры потолще. Когда они обучатся этому ремеслу, и теплицы будут готовы, мирийцы уберутся отсюда. – Джейме лукавил, прекрасно зная, что помощи от мирийцев было столько же, сколько от сира Аллисера. Мастеровые задирали нос и не стеснялись в выражениях, считая себя выше этой работы, несмотря на все золото, которое им платили. Он не должен был вмешиваться, это было дело Ярвика или Мормонта. Но Эдд был прав: мастеровым из Мира плевать было и на Первого Строителя, и на бывшего лорда какого-то северного захолустья. Слово Джейме Ланнистера, сына Тайвина Ланнистера, в их глазах имело больше веса.  
  
\- Сир? – настаивал Эдд.  
  
\- Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, - вздохнул Джейме. Надеясь, что Эдд этим удовлетворится, он снова сконцентрировал внимание на площадке. Как раз в этот момент Торне схватил за руку одного из новобранцев и рявкнул что-то ему в лицо. Парень в страхе сжался. Он действительно казался слабаком, но Джейме снова вспомнил Лося, который вечно возился и путался в ногах. Так легко было винить Оуэна Хорнвуда в том, что он не умел того, что умел Джейме. Как будто мастерство и опыт зависят только от желания и вложенных усилий.  
  
\- Что, опять? – спросил со вздохом Эдд, читая его мысли по его лицу.  
  
\- Он парню даже шанса не дает, - на ходу бросил Джейме.  
  
Когда он появился на площадке, там воцарилась тишина. Джейме, нарочито медленно и тяжело ступая по грязи, подошел к Торне и остановился. Новобранец испуганно отпрянул. Новенькие часто пугались Джейме. Он не знал, что было тому причиной - его дурная слава на юге, его происхождение или слухи о его связях с одичалыми. Может, им просто не нравился его внешний вид. Он не ставил им это в вину.  
  
Откинув капюшон, чтобы Торне видел его лицо, он спросил.  
  
\- Что у вас тут происходит?  
  
Торне презрительно ткнул пальцем в меч, который лежал на земле.  
  
\- Блоха постоянно роняет меч.  
  
\- Простите, м'лорд, - пробормотал новобранец, - это больше не повторится.  
  
Джейме поднял упавший меч и протянул его парню.  
  
\- Я постоянно ронял меч, когда мне пришлось переучиваться под левую руку. Невозможно сразу развить должную силу в запястье. В этом нет твоей вины.  
  
Мальчик выхватил у него меч, его губы беззвучно шевельнулись.  
  
Джейме неспешно повел плечами, расправляя плащ, и перевел взгляд на Торне.  
  
\- Почему вы это делаете?  
  
\- А почему я не должен этого делать? – выплюнул в ответ Торне, его рот кривился. – Забавно, что сын Тайвина Ланнистер питает такую нежность ко всякой убогой швали. Вы такой же ущербный выродок от его гнилого семени, как и ваш братец, разница лишь в том, что он изуродован снаружи, а у вас проблемы с головой.  
  
Джейме продолжал буравить ледяным взглядом черные, как у вороны, глаза Торне. Лицо его было непроницаемо. Торне сделал шаг назад, жилы на его шее вздулись.  
  
\- Мне нужно учить остальной сброд. Можете дальше обхаживать эту бестолочь.  
  
Он ушел, и новобранцы, слушаясь его окриков, вернулись к своим занятиям. Джейме повернулся к парню. Он был невысокого роста, по виду ему было лет пятнадцать.  
  
\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил его Джейме.  
  
Тот выпрямился и попытался скрыть дрожь в руках.  
  
\- Фалк, м’лорд. Торне… сир Аллисер зовет меня Блохой.  
  
Джейме давно уже смирился с тем, что к нему обращались «м’лорд», и перестал поправлять, это было бесполезно.  
  
\- Я Джейме Ланнистер, - сказал он, хотя нужды в этом, конечно, не было. – И лучше, пожалуй, мы не будем перечислять имена, которыми сир Аллисер зовет  _меня_.  
  
\- Я научусь управляться с мечом, - сказал Фалк, - я быстро учусь.  
  
\- Нельзя научиться, если тебя не учат.  
  
\- А это разве не учеба? – спросил Фалк, глядя вокруг.  
  
\- Ты научился держать меч? Научился шагам? Основным позициям? – Фалк непонимающе смотрел на него, и Джейме сказал. – Покажи мне, как ты держишь меч.  
  
Фалк показал. Меч он держал неправильно.  
  
\- Видишь? Тебя вообще ничему не учили.  
  
Джейме показал ему, как надо, потом начал объяснять ему основы. Когда Торне отпустил остальных, еще несколько человек подошли поближе и стали слушать, стараясь не бросаться в глаза. Те, с кем Джейме уже доводилось заниматься, были посмелее и попросили его посмотреть, как они продвинулись. Джейме взглянул на небо, которое уже начинало темнеть. Он уже закончил свои дела на сегодня и рассчитывал на теплый ужин и пару лишних часов сна.  
  
Устало вздохнув, он подозвал новобранцев, которые держались поодаль, и велел Фалку показать им то, что они только что делали. Еще двоих он поставил в пару.  
  
Они оставались на площадке, пока ливень не припустил вовсю. Отпустив их, Джейме направился к Маршу, чтобы предупредить его, что он задержал новобранцев после тренировки. Первый Стюард этому не обрадовался.  
  
\- Вы подрываете авторитет сира Аллисера, - заявил он.  
  
\- Невозможно подрывать то, чего не существует.  
  
\- Впрочем, это не мое дело. – Марш оторвался от своей писанины и поднял глаза на Джейме. – Вы лучше не задерживайтесь. Мейстер Эймон хотел вас видеть. У него письмо от вашего отца.

Выйдя от него, Джейме ускорил шаг. Отец редко удостаивал его письмами. Даже, когда несколько месяцев назад Грейджои напали на Ланниспорт, Джейме об этом сообщил Тирион, не Тайвин. Но Джиор Мормонт лишь на днях получил от Джораха известие, что Пайк пал, и война была окончена. О чем еще мог писать ему отец, если не об этом?  
  
Джейме колотил в дверь мейстерских покоев, пока Клидас не открыл.  
  
\- Милорд, - он заглянул за плечо Джейме, - ваш зверь не с вами?  
  
\- Когда я в последний раз его видел, он помогал Малышу Паулу. – Джейме взял глуповатого верзилу вторым стюардом, потому что он на удивление хорошо поладил с Люком. Он выполнял простые поручения – поддерживал огонь в комнатах Джейме, приносил воду для мытья, и он разрешал Люку сопровождать его и иногда даже впрягал его в небольшую повозку. - Я думал, ты к нему уже привык.  
  
\- Я видел его на днях, и у него вся морда была в крови.  
  
\- Ну он охотится. Наверное, заяц или птица. Младенца он только единожды сожрал.  
  
\- Вы издеваетесь надо мной.  
  
\- Я шучу, брат, а не издеваюсь. Предполагается, что ты тоже рассмеешься в ответ. – Джейме прошел к Эймону, оставляя мокрые следы на полу. Мейстер складывал в ступку листья и прочие ингредиенты. Из-за слепнущих глаз он теперь делал все гораздо медленнее. Не изменившись в лице, старик сказал.  
  
\- Твое письмо справа от меня.  
  
Джейме стянул зубами мокрую перчатку и заткнул ее за пояс. Потом аккуратно взял запечатанный пергамент.  
  
\- Я весь последний час провел, выполняя работу Аллисера Торне, - пожаловался он, пользуясь представившейся возможностью.  
  
Пальцы Эймона пытались нащупать каменный пестик.  
  
\- Что, снова?  
  
\- Мне приходится переучивать каждого второго нового разведчика. Это просто смешно. – Джейме подвинул культей пестик к Эймону, и иссохшие пальцы старика сомкнулись на нем.  
  
\- Лорд Мормонт меня не слышит. Он говорит, что сир Аллисер  _помазанный рыцарь_ , как будто это имеет какое-то значение. – продолжал Джейме.  
  
\- У тебя есть мысли, кто мог бы заменить его?  
  
\- Дунк, - предложил Джейме. Эймон нахмурился, и он пояснил. – Мой конь.  
  
Издав скупой смешок, Эймон начал растирать ингредиенты в ступке.  
  
\- Если сира Аллисера сместят, все будут знать, что это твоих рук дело, и все будут говорить, что лорд Мормонт пляшет под твою дудку. Другие рыцари и братья высокого происхождения могут забеспокоиться. Кто-нибудь пустит слух на юге, что Джейме Ланнистер пытается подорвать Ночной Дозор.  
  
\- Вы имеете в виду, спасти Ночной Дозор.  
  
\- Мало кто этому поверит. – Голос Эймона смягчился. – Лорд Мормонт знает, что за человек сир Аллисер. Но он хочет, чтобы у тебя была возможность заниматься другими вещами, чтобы ты мог осуществить то, что задумал. Его бездействие в каком-то смысле защищает тебя.  
  
\- Я способен сам о себе позаботиться, - сказал Джейме, - а вот новобранцы – нет. Что я смогу сделать из этих людей, если с ними с самого начала обращаются как с грязью?  
  
Эймон отложил пестик.  
  
\- Я подумаю об этом, но уже не сегодня. Одна ночь ничего не изменит. Поздно, и я устал, мне нужен отдых.  
  
Час действительно был уже поздний.  
  
Путь от птичника до Башни лорда-командующего Джейме пробежал, старательно прикрывая письмо от ливня. Когда он наконец оказался в своих покоях, Люк лежал, свернувшись клубочком, на перине, его подстилка пустовала. При виде Джейме он поднял голову, махнул хвостом и снова заснул. Хотел бы Джейме последовать его примеру, но дверь в его солярий была приоткрыта, и оттуда доносились голоса. К тому же ему еще надо было прочесть письмо отца, хотя в нем вряд ли было что-то важное.  
  
Джейме снял плащ и повесил его сушиться, потом, прихватив письмо, прошел в солярий. Эдд разбирал какие-то листы, поцеживая сидр из кружки. Неподалеку от него, задрав ноги, сидел Старк с расписанием патрулей. Перед последним свободным креслом стоял поднос, на котором был ломоть черного хлеба, четыре чищеных вареных яйца, кусок сыра и кружка эля. Поймав взгляд Эдда, Джейме кивнул ему в знак признательности. Эдд пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что ему это ничего не стоило.  
  
Во взгляде, брошенном Джейме на Бенджена Старка, тепла было куда меньше.  
  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь? Ты же только вернулся из-за Стены. Ты сейчас должен спать или мыться или докучать кому-нибудь другому.  
  
\- Я утром вернулся. Я уже и поспал, и вымылся. – Бенджен поднял на него глаза. – И ты сам сказал мне, что хочешь со мной поговорить. Так что если я тебе и докучаю, то по твоей же просьбе.  
  
Джейме вспомнил, что еще не выслушал его доклад. Когда Старк вернулся, Джейме беседовал с Риккером, а Старку сказал, что они поговорят позже. Он швырнул письмо на стол и плюхнулся в свое кресло.  
  
\- Ну да, верно. Что ты узнал от Евы? Ивар Золотой Лук уколол палец и скончался от заражения?  
  
Старк поставил ноги на пол.  
  
\- Я до сих пор так и не могу понять, почему этот человек тебя так волнует. Работорговле, конечно, нужно положить конец, но гоняться за какими-то копьеносицами ради сомнительных слухов….  
  
\- Ты еще дня тут не пробыл, и я уже хочу, чтобы ты скорее опять убрался куда-нибудь, - Джейме откусил кусок хлеба, запил элем и сделал знак Старку продолжать. – Давай сразу к тому, что тебе рассказала Ева, в нескольких словах и без комментариев.  
  
Глаза Старка сузились, но он сделал, как было велено.  
  
\- Ивар Золотой Лук был у них самолично. Говорил с вождем, и тот так напуган слухами о работорговцах, что обещал прислать воинов, если потребуется. Тебе туда путь заказан.  
  
Ева теперь жила к югу от Оленьего Рога, от Черного Замка по прямой на север. Скорее всего, Ивар Золотой Лук успел переговорить со всеми кланами восточнее. Слухи о награде за голову Джейме уже расползлись, и он больше не мог рассчитывать на содействие кланов, в которых до него мог успеть побывать Ивар.  _В Зачарованный лес теперь опасно соваться, а ему и дела нет_ , подумал Джейме.  
  
Бенджен поставил локти на стол.  
  
\- Манс Налетчик уже вернулся из своей вылазки на север?  
  
Это еще сильнее испортило Джейме настроение .  
  
\- Я получил от него письмо дней десять назад. Тенны выдвинулись из своей долины. Похоже, будет война.  
  
\- Не наша война, - сказал Бенджен со значением. – Ивар Золотой Лук, по крайней мере, охотится за тобой лично, тут еще можно о чем-то рассуждать. Но что касается Теннов, это такой край света, что я вообще не уверен, что они существуют. Вполне может статься, что это такие же сказки, как и Иные.  
  
\- Манс говорит, что видел Теннов.  
  
\- Манс много чего говорит.  
  
Джейме сейчас был не в настроении с ним спорить.  
  
\- Тебе есть еще что рассказать?  
  
Когда Старк покачал головой, Джейме съел еще одно яйцо, вытер руку и взял письмо. Прижав его культей, он сломал печать. Прочитав первые строки, он скривился.  
  
\- Отец держал какого-то Грейджоя в Утесе Кастерли, а теперь добился от Роберта разрешения отправить его на Стену. Это довольно жестоко с его стороны.  
  
\- Я бы сказал, это довольно мягкое наказание для того, кто участвовал в восстании, - сказал Эдд.  
  
\- Да, до смешного, - согласился Джейме. – Я имел в виду, жестоко навязывать нам Грейджоя. На Дозор ему плевать, он просто использует мое присутствие здесь для того, чтобы отомстить Грейджоям. Меня это задевает.  
  
\- Грейджой может пригодиться в Восточном Дозоре, - предложил Старк.  
  
\- Здесь сказано, что он начал пить, как только его выпустили из подземелья, и с тех пор не просыхал. – Джейме отмахнулся от Старка, который хотел еще что-то сказать, и продолжил читать письмо. С каждой строкой он мрачнел.  
  
\- Джейме? – спросил Эдд.  
  
\- В честь одержанной победы король устраивает турнир под Ланниспортом, - сказал Джейме оцепенело. – Моему отцу взбрело в голову, что когда-то черные братья вербовали людей на турнирах, и под этим предлогом он зовет меня. Герион вызвался забрать меня из деревушки к югу от Дара, где мы держим лодки.  
  
\- Ты как-то говорил о том, что дозорные могли бы участвовать в турнирах, чтобы вербовать людей и состязаться за награды, - осторожно сказал Эдд.  
  
\- Мормонт так и не выделил мне время на то, чтобы обучить людей. Да и потом это будет большой турнир, король будет присутствовать… и королева. Если и пробовать, то на каком-то местечковом турнире, где и состязающихся будет меньше. – Джейме потер лоб. – Но мне хорошо бы узнать, чего он хочет... и для того, чтобы вербовать людей, момент действительно удачный. Возможно, оно того и стоит.  
  
В душе он просто хотел этого. Ему казалось, что он давно уже и думать забыл о возвращении на юг, что его тоска давно померкла. Но как только представилась возможность, он не мог заставить себя отказаться от нее.  _Это глупо_ , сказал себе Джейме.  _Тебе там больше не место. Тебе не понравится то, что ты там встретишь._  
  
\- А мне надо будет отправиться с тобой? – спросил Эдд, не выказывая особой радости по этому поводу.  
  
\- Нет, я…. – он собирался сказать, что отправится один, но в одиночку опасно было идти через горы в бухту, где его будет ждать Герион. И лучше было бы, если бы рядом с ним был кто-то из дозорных, кто-то, кто знал его. Он сжал губы, раздумывая. Мансу несладко придется в южном замке, где все будут смотреть на него сверху вниз. Куорен не выносил морских путешествий, и железнорожденному в Ланниспорте сейчас было не время появляться.  
  
\- Со мной отправится Старк.  
  
-  _Я?!_  
  
\- Я здесь всего восемь месяцев. Если я сейчас уеду на два-три месяца, все мои хорошие начинания зачтутся тебе, а все проблемы свалят на меня. Еще и выглядеть это будет так, что ты дело делаешь, а я в это время развлекаюсь на турнире и плету интриги.  
  
Бенджен Старк рассмеялся.  
  
\- Если тебя это пугает, я отправлюсь в долгую вылазку. Но у Старков за Перешейком не очень-то все складывается.  
  
\- У цареубийц тоже, - возразил Джейме. – Для любого дозорного низкого происхождения это будет сущее мучение, а благородные меня, по большей части, терпеть не могут. А ты даже короля знаешь.  
  
\- Предпочел бы не знать. В Харренхоле по его указке Ричард Лонмаут выманил меня и запер в каком-то чулане, потому что я не давал ему побыть с Лианной наедине. Я четыре часа просидел в темноте.  _В Харренхоле_! Там летучие мыши были.  
  
Это должно было быть смешно, но Джейме было не до смеха.  
  
\- Забудь, что я об этом сказал. Но остальные мои доводы остаются в силе.  
  
\- Не считая того, что вообще-то я должен быть здесь во время твоего отсутствия.  
  
\- Но не в этот раз. Эдд знает, что делать, и я вызову сюда Куорена. Он с людьми справится не хуже тебя. – Джейме повернулся к Эдду. – Куорен не умеет читать, но он быстро сообразит, что к чему. Он гораздо умнее меня.  
  
\- Чего уж проще, - пробормотал себе под нос Старк.  
  
Джейме расправился с остатками ужина и встал.  
  
\- Мне нужно сказать стекольщикам, что я скоро увижусь с отцом, и намекнуть, что ничего хорошего их не ждет, если ему не понравится то, что я ему расскажу. Старк, подготовь для Эдда список того, что нужно будет сделать во время нашего отсутствия. Эдд, напиши моему отцу, что я буду, и что со мной будет Старк.  
  
\- А ты разве не должен сперва спросить разрешения у Мормонта? – спросил Старк.  
  
_Ты-то без разрешения и шагу не ступишь_ , подумал Джейме.  
  
\- Я зайду к нему, когда буду возвращаться от стекольщиков, - небрежно бросил через плечо Джейме, но как только он ступил за порог солярия, его лицо дрогнуло.  
  
\- Что я делаю? – спросил он Люка на Старом Наречии. – Там меня не ждет ничего, кроме боли.  
  
Люк, не открывая глаз, перевернулся на другой бок, подальше от шума, который мешал ему спать.  
  
Джейме встряхнулся. Если он откажется, это будет значить, что страх столкнуться с неодобрением все еще имеет над ним власть. Лучше уж отправиться в Утес и доказать себе, что все это больше не играет никакой роли. Он проведет там неделю, не больше, потом вернется и будет жить дальше, окончательно распростившись с прошлым – но уже на своих условиях и зная, что назад пути нет.

 

 

 

Гроза бушевала над Сумеречной Башней. Решетки на окнах стонали, завывания ветра были слышны даже в трапезной, а раскаты грома так грохотали, что огромные собаки Маленького Волка, прижав уши и распахнув глаза, испуганно жались к своему хозяину.

Манс сидел на своем месте у очага. Он собирался провести вечер, греясь у огня и играя на лютне, но тепло разморило его, и его пальцы молчали. В последнее время он почти не бывал в Сумеречной Башне - Джейме хотел знать, что происходит за Стеной. Мансу это было не в тягость, но он был рад провести эти две недели дома. Ему нужно было перевести дыхание, отдохнуть, и сейчас он с наслаждением дремал в тепле, закутавшись в теплый мягкий мех. Когда Манс услышал мягкую поступь, ему не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы понять, чьи это шаги – Куорен. Только Куорен и Джейме так ступали, но теперь это никогда не был Джейме.

Мансу пришлось напомнить себе, что Джейме будет здесь уже этим вечером или же завтра утром, если буря заставит его искать укрытия в Сторожевой Вышке или в Сером Страже.  _Приедет и сразу уедет_. Его путь лежал на юг, Куорен отправится на восток, а Манса, вероятнее всего, ждала очередная вылазка на север. Хотел бы он, чтобы они снова в кои-то веки могли побыть вместе, хоть самую малость.

Он подвинулся, освобождая место для Куорена. Усевшись рядом, тот сказал.

\- Ты сам не свой с тех пор, как вернулся. – Взгляд его серых, как грозовые тучи, глаз скользнул по лицу Манса. – Если Джейме тебя измотал постоянными вылазками, просто скажи ему.

 _Я-то знаю, что дело не в этом_ , читалось на лице Куорена,  _так что давай выкладывай, в чем подлинная причина_. Манс рассмеялся высказанному вслух предположению, но ему было нужно собраться с мыслями, чтобы ответить на молчаливый вопрос Куорена. Его пальцы рассеянно коснулись струн лютни. Куорен терпеливо ждал, слушая перебор. Наконец Манс остановился и сказал.

\- Мейстер Эймон написал мне после того, как вести о сожжении Ланниспорта добрались до Стены. Он пытался поговорить об этом с Джейме, вероятно, высказать сочувствие, но Джейме, по его словам, не слишком был этим огорчен. Скажи, ты горевал, когда Оркмонт пал?

Глаза Куорена были скрыты в тени.

\- Нет.

\- Я так и предполагал. – Манс дернул струну и продолжал. – И ты, и Джейме, вы оба слишком изменились. Вы уже не те, что были. Вы обрели дом на Стене. А у меня всегда было два дома. И оба мне дороги.

Складки возле рта Куорена стали глубже.

\- И теперь война затронула один из них. Людям, которые тебе не безразличны, грозит опасность.

\- Не просто каким-то отдельным людям. Целому народу. Все они мне не безразличны.

\- Я понимаю, о чем ты.

\- Я знаю, что понимаешь, - сказал Манс.

\- Поэтому ты не спишь ночами?

\- Иногда. Иногда меня гложут другие мысли. Иногда я прекрасно высыпаюсь. Со мной ничего не случилось. Это просто рана на сердце, которая кровоточит, как все раны. Она заживет, в этом месте останется рубец, и все снова будет хорошо. – Манс отодвинул лютню и потянулся за своим вином. Он сделал глоток, и пряности обожгли ему язык,. Когда он поставил кружку, Куорен уже не выглядел таким обеспокоенным.

Они немного помолчали вместе, а потом к ним заявился конюшонок Вил вместе с Эдриком, которого все звали Недом. Эдрик за последний год раздался в плечах и уже был похож на нормального разведчика. Вил в свои четырнадцать оставался все тем же мелким и тощим докучливым засранцем.

\- Ты ведь знаешь страшные истории, - сказал Вил, и ничего безобиднее Манс от него за все эти годы еще не слышал.

\- Что, правда? – спросил он, ухмыляясь.

\- Вечер как раз подходящий, - сказал робко Нед. – Моя старшая сестра всегда рассказывала нам страшные истории в такие вечера.

\- Да ладно уж, можно меня не уговаривать, - сказал Манс, смеясь. – Погасите факелы и соберите слушателей.

Вил помчался исполнять, Нед чуть задержался, чтобы поблагодарить Манса. Вскоре подошли Блейн и Маленький Волк с собаками, за ними и другие. Когда все расселись, и факелы в этом конце зала потушили, Манс предложил им выбрать историю. Сначала была легенда о Безумце-Топоре, потом о Короле Ночи. Потом Манс рассказал им о Генделе и Горне, и как потерянные дети Генделя блуждали под Стеной, пожирая тех, кто им попадался.

Выпитое братьями вино способствовало тому, что его слушали все внимательнее, но даже те, кто совсем не захмелел, поддались атмосфере. Постепенно почти все, кто был в зале, переместились к его очагу. Когда час был уже совсем поздний, а факелы и огонь в очаге почти погасли, Манс допил последнее вино и, поразмыслив, решил напоследок рассказать о  _том, что приходит ночью_.

\- Это случилось тогда, когда Твердыня Ночи была еще не была заброшена, - начал он, - все постройки были целыми и невредимыми, там тогда жил лорд-командующий и сотни братьев, и когда новобранцы приходили на Стену, их отправляли туда, а не в Черный замок. И вот однажды туда прислали группу мальчишек.

\- Однажды? – переспросил Вил. – Как давно это было?

\- Никто не знает, - ответил Манс. – Пока не пришли Андалы, никто не делал записей. Может быть, две тысячи лет назад, может, четыре. А, может, это случилось сразу после того, как была построена Стена, когда волшебство за Стеной текло рекой, подобно Молочной. – Он приподнял бровь, ожидая следующий вопрос, но Вил только кивнул, и Манс продолжил, торжественно и мрачно. – Вскоре после того, как они оказались в Твердыне Ночи, самый младший из них, сирота десяти лет отроду, проснулся среди ночи по нужде. Но он был еще совсем юным крохой, а замок был таким огромным. Он заплутал, и вот, блуждая по коридорам, он услышал чьи-то шаги. «Брат!» - закричал он, обрадовавшись тому, что его спасут, и побежал на звук. Но когда он завернул за угол, он увидел… - Манс внезапно замолчал. После долгой паузы он пожал плечами. – Вот в том-то и дело, что никто не знает, что же он увидел. Но его это так страшно напугало, что он повернулся и бросился бежать. Он бежал и бежал, пока наконец не добрался до своей комнаты. На утро он рассказал обо всем лорду-командующему, но тот решил, что мальчишке просто что-то примерещилось. Вскоре это случилось снова. На сей раз благородный оруженосец шестнадцати лет наткнулся на что-то, возвращаясь из ночного патруля. Он пошел к лорду-командующему, но его рассказ отличался от того, что говорил первый мальчик. Лорд-командующий решил, что все это выдумки. – Понизив голос почти до шепота, Манс продолжал. – Третий мальчик, отважный юный бастард, поверил своим братьям и решил разузнать, что так напугало их, и положить этому конец. Он взял меч, надел кольчугу и шлем и ночью отправился бродить по темным коридорам Твердыни Ночи, намереваясь убить таинственное чудовище. Ближе к полуночи он услышал едва различимый звук шагов и обернулся, обнажив клинок…. но только выронил меч и помчался прочь. Как и остальные, он пошел к лорду-командующему.

\- И тот ему, конечно, не поверил, - вставил Нед. – Вообще, мог бы уже, кажется, и задуматься.

\- Если человек в чем-то уверен, одних слов недостаточно, чтобы его переубедить, - сказал Манс. – Вот ты бы поверил в гигантских собак со Стылого Берега, если бы не увидел их своими глазами?

Маленького Волка это сравнение позабавило, но остальные братья согласно закивали. Дождавшись, пока снова воцарится тишина, Манс продолжал.

\- Наконец, последний мальчишка решил, что остальные просто разыгрывают его. Он решил поймать их с поличным и ночью вышел, чтобы выяснить, что они замышляют. И вот, когда он крался на цыпочках по пустому коридору, он, как и другие, услышал тот странный звук.

Внезапный порыв ветра с воем ворвался внутрь, один из молодых стюардов подскочил на месте. Манс уловил какое-то движение возле двери, и ему стоило больших усилий не бросить историю недосказанной.

\- Когда наступила полночь, мальчик почувствовал, что что-то неладно. Подул леденящий ветер, сердце застучало в ушах, и он ощутил ужасный запах гниющей плоти. Звук становился все громче и громче, и он обернулся увидел  _это_  и побежал. Когда  _он_  пришел к лорду-командующему, у него был такой вид, что ему поверили, и лорд-командующий отправил людей на поиски, но никто из них не нашел никакого следа призрака или чудовища, и об этом деле скоро позабыли. Спустя пару недель изломанное тело первого мальчика нашли во дворе. Он выглядел так, словно его скинули с высокой башни. Оруженосца стюард обнаружил в трапезной, он повесился на балке. А бастарда нашли с кишками наружу.

\- А последний мальчик? – отважился спросить Вил.

\- Он лишился рассудка. Он слышал голоса и говорил сам с собой. Он не мылся, не стриг волос и ногтей, а если его что-то огорчало, он кричал часами. Всю оставшуюся жизнь он чах, пока сердце его не выдержало. Он скончался в своей постели, не дожив и до двадцати. Казалось, что на этом все и кончится…. Но сто лет спустя братья в Твердыне Ночи снова стали видеть  _то, что приходит ночью_ , только теперь за ним в цепях повсюду следуют четыре мальчика. И они до сих пор бродят там по коридорам, это вам скажет любой, кто ночевал в том замке

В темном зале повисло гробовое молчание. Потом одна из собак Маленького Волка уловила запах Люка и неуклюже вскочила, радуясь возвращению старого друга.

Джейме ввалился в зал, словно  _то, что приходит ночью_  – бледный и насквозь мокрый. Некоторые из братьев вздрогнули, а сир Денис слишком уж поспешно встал на ноги.

\- Сир Джейме, - он рассеянно дернул себя за бороду, - я не слышал, как вы вошли. Уоллас, принеси Первому Разведчику подогретого вина. И зажгите уже кто-нибудь наконец факелы!

\- Захвати заодно вино и для Старка, - велел Джейме, - он переодевается в сухое. Я собирался только показаться и последовать его примеру, но не отважился прерывать Манса.

\- Когда являешься незамеченным туда, где рассказывают страшные истории, непременно нужно в конце издать какой-нибудь пугающий звук, - пожурил его Манс. – Дверью там хлопнуть, ногами пошаркать. Велел бы собаке повыть, на худой конец.

\- Я пожалел, что у меня с собой не было цепи, а остальное звучало бы глупо и только бы все испортило. – Джейме крепко обнял Манса. От него пахло мокрой дорожной пылью. – Я слишком давно не слышал твоих баек. Скоро начну их забывать.

\- Ты мог бы сам рассказывать их в Черном Замке, - сказал Манс, отступив на шаг. Его рубашка теперь тоже была влажной, и по лицу сбегали капли воды, упавшие с волос Джейме. Он вытер щеку плечом. – Ты хорошо рассказываешь, заодно и не забывал бы.

Тут подошли остальные, и Джейме ему не ответил. Маленький Волк заключил его в объятия, которые должны были из Джейме всю воду выжать, да и Блейн от него недалеко ушел. Они с Маленьким Волком почти все время проводили вместе, и это сказывалось.

\- Послушай, - обратился Джейме к Блейну, хватая его за плечо, - если хочешь со мной, только скажи. Я придумаю повод отправить тебя в Пиршественные Огни.

Блейн натянуто усмехнулся.

\- Я уж лучше останусь на севере. Ни к чему бередить затянувшиеся раны.

\- Мертвых надо жечь, - согласился с ним Маленький волк. – Нет смысла таскать их за собой и тыкать в них палкой.

Джейме улыбнулся, но от его улыбки повеяло холодом, словно лед блеснул под талой водой.

\- Увы, мои мертвецы продолжают восставать и тревожить меня. – Он сделал глубокий вдох. – Но если я еще хоть ненадолго останусь в этих мокрых тряпках, я сам стану упырем. Переоденусь и вернусь.

\- Упырями становятся иначе, - бросил ему вдогонку Маленький Волк, и Джейме уже в дверях рассмеялся.

Вскоре после этого в трапезной появился Бенджен Старк. Когда он обнаружил, что на столе его ждет вино, на его лице заиграли желваки, словно ему было не по нутру, что Джейме о нем вспомнил и позаботился. Манс вернулся на свое место к очагу и снова начал играть на лютне, зато Куорен приветствовал Старка куда теплее, чем желал бы Манс. Он не питал к юнцу особой неприязни, благо, тот оказался полезным Джейме, но Джейме говорил, что Старк не доверял Мансу, и Манс не мог не задаваться вопросом, не Крастер ли был тому причиной. Мысль о том, что он мог принять слова Крастера близко к сердцу, тревожила Манса сильнее, чем должна была бы.

Джейме скоро вернулся. Он взял вино и потом ушел от всех этих послушных, образцовых разведчиков. Манс закрыл глаза и слушал его шаги, с удовлетворением думая  _на этот раз это он_. Манс не стал подвигаться, Джейме бесцеремонно уселся рядом, отпихнув его правым локтем, но стараясь не задеть при этом лютню. На нем была одна из его старых рубашек, выцветшая с годами. Манс заметил, что он обрезал волосы короче обычного.

\- Ты же два года их отращивал, - сказал он.

\- У нас есть стюард, который когда-то был цирюльником, - ответил Джейме, кривясь. – Мне не хотелось выглядеть так же, как шесть лет назад.

Уловив напряжение в голосе Джейме, Манс пристальнее вгляделся в его лицо, и ему не понравилось то, что он там прочел.

\- Ты боишься.

Джейме отхлебнул вина.

\- До Плакальщика все было бы проще. Я бы отправился на юг, выиграл бы там турнир и рукопашную и…. – он резко замолчал и залился краской вплоть до кончиков ушей.

 _И тебя бы все хвалили и любили_ , мысленно закончил за него Манс. Джейме ляпнул, не подумав, его слова ничего не значили, но Манса они задели за живое.

\- Ты бы нарушил свои обеты. Ты клялся, что  _не будешь добиваться славы_ , помнишь?

Джейме напрягся как струна.

\- Я знаю. Это была глупость, забудь, что я сказал.

\- И если бы ты и скинул нескольких человек в грязь, что бы это доказало? Даже сейчас, если ты наденешь свою золотую руку и каким-то чудом выиграешь рукопашную, это никому ничего не докажет. Речь ведь не о твоих умениях, речь о  _тебе самом_.

\- Я знаю.

\- Ты больше не обиженный семнадцатилетний мальчишка, - Манс понизил голос, но слова его звучали резко. – Ты не должен хотеть кому-то что-то доказывать, производить впечатление. Это тебя недостойно.

Напряжение ушло из Джейме, его плечи поникли, он откинул назад голову.

\- Но я все равно боюсь. Ты же сам когда-то говорил мне, что человек не может жить без страха.

\- Глупо бояться этих людей, глупо бояться их неодобрения.

\- Хватит об этом. У меня есть для тебя дело.

Голос Джейме звучал так устало, что Манс не стал спорить.

\- Выкладывай.

Джейме вздохнул и сказал.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты отправился в Красные Палаты. Мне нужно знать, что происходит, каковы шансы Тормунда, что он знает о Теннах. Тогда я смогу решить, что делать дальше. Ты должен суметь уболтать его, получить право гостя.

Тормунда, вероятнее всего, в Красных Палатах уже не было, но Манс не сомневался, что справится и так. Он кивнул.

\- Кого мне взять с собой?

\- Возьми Маленького Волка. Ему долгий поход не будет в тягость. И сира Биама, он один из наших лучших бойцов, и к вольному народу относится терпимо. Годится?

\- Вполне.

Какое-то время они просто сидели в тишине. Манс сознавал, что ему лучше промолчать, но тревога Джейме так сильно раздражала его, проникая прямо под кожу, что он все-таки сказал:

\- Ты тот, кто ты есть. Ты сожалеешь о том, каким ты стал?

Джейме поднял на него глаза, и лед в его взгляде начал ломаться и таять.

\- Нет, - сказал он мягко.

Стиснув с силой плечо Джейме, Манс добавил.

\- Тогда никогда, никогда не веди себя так, словно сожалеешь.

Джейме и Герион фехтовали на палубе Смеющегося Льва. Пот градом катился по лицу Джейме. На палубе негде было развернуться. Джейме уперся спиной в фальшборт, но сразу всем весом увел меч Гериона в сторону, и благодаря этому сумел лягнуть Гериона по ноге. Герион споткнулся. Джейме ударил его локтем в бок и, воспользовавшись удобным моментом, выбил у него меч из руки.

Герион c кривой усмешкой посмотрел на оброненный меч.

\- На этот раз я продержался дольше.

\- Лучше, но все еще недостаточно хорошо, - сказал Джейме. – У меня же одна рука. Когда ты зажал меня в углу, нужно было просто поставить блок и….

\- С меня довольно. Мне нет нужды оттачивать свое мастерство. Турниры меня никогда не прельщали, и даже твоему отцу хватает рассудка не посылать меня в битву. – Герион пнул свой меч ногой и со стоном плюхнулся на стоявший рядом ящик. – Похоже, ты мне ребра сломал. Вообще-то именно поэтому люди надевают броню.

\- Ты бы так не вздыхал, если бы у тебя ребра были сломаны, дядюшка. – Джейме бросил свой меч к мечу Гериона и встал, потягиваясь, под прямые солнечные лучи, наслаждаясь летним теплом, с удовлетворением чувствуя, как уставшие мышцы напитываются солнцем и расслабляются. Но потом его взгляд упал на серо-зеленые волны и, повернувшись к Гериону, он спросил.

\- Еще час?

\- Час, - подтвердил Герион. – Твой пес будет рад, что все закончилось.

Люка держали внизу, под палубой, где обычно держат лошадей. Он мог свободно бродить, но места там было мало.

Старк, несомненно, будет рад завершению их плавания не меньше, чем Люк. Двадцать дней пути до места встречи с Герионом и две недели на корабле плохо сказались на их способности выносить друг друга. Какое-то непродолжительное время они могли общаться, соблюдая приличия, но потом обязательно находился какой-нибудь повод для спора, и хрупкий мир разбивался вдребезги. Один раз дошло до того, что Джейме столкнул Старка за борт. Тот притворился, что не умеет плавать, и Джейме выставил себя на посмешище, прыгнув за ним.

 _По крайней мере, когда мы доберемся до Утеса, нам не придется постоянно мозолить друг другу глаза_ , подумал Джейме, которому все еще мучительно было вспоминать о произошедшем .

\- А ты-то сам? – рискнул спросить Герион, - ты рад, что мы почти…. – он собирался сказать  _дома_ , но остановился и поправился, - почти добрались до Утеса?

\- Я буду рад увидеть Тириона, - ответил Джейме.

Герион добродушно и искренне, почти по-детски, рассмеялся. Хотя бы по поводу него Джейме не нужно было волноваться. Ему нравился Люк, он умудрился поладить со Старком и вообще вел себя так свободно и непринужденно, что они быстро и без усилий снова стали друзьями.

\- Неужели  _только_  Тириона? – подначил его Герион. – А как же твоя тетушка? Боишься растерять все свое раздутое достоинство, когда она ущипнет тебя за ухо?

\- Я…. Ну конечно. Я не подумал. – Джейме откинул мокрые от пота волосы со лба. Его правая рука дернулась было вверх, но он заставил ее вернуться на место, и она снова неподвижно повисла вдоль тела. Герион ничего не заметил, его взгляд был устремлен вдаль – на небо, на море, на людей, которые суетились на палубе. Пробормотав извинения, Джейме вернулся к себе в каюту, чтобы переодеться и привести себя в порядок.

Он вымылся в тазу, как смог, и стал перебирать одежду, которую взял с собой: лен, шелк, бархат. Небольшая шкатулка с украшениями. Все это не годилось для Утеса. Одежда была слишком черной, побрякушки выглядели бы глупо на калеке. Выбранив себя, он схватил первое, что попалось под руку. Рукав тонкой льняной рубашки он отвернул до локтя, не стал закрывать культю тканью. Его призрачные пальцы заныли, и Джейме пришлось вызвать в памяти руку Манса, стиснувшую его плечо, и выражение его лица, когда он прочел страх в глазах Джейме.

Вернувшись на палубу, Джейме обнаружил там Бенджена, который стоял, прислонившись к фальшборту. Герион куда-то делся, должно быть, был с командой. Вдали выступал из темных вод Утес Кастерли. Он был в три раза выше Стены и шире, чем некоторые города. Отсюда Джейме с трудом различал очертания Ланниспорта в тени Утеса.

Джейме подошел к Старку. Старк был чисто выбрит, он облачился в шелковую рубашку, шею его украшала серебряная цепь, и Джейме с изумлением вспомнил, что всю войну этот юнец провел, изображая из себя лорда Винтерфелла.

\- Мне говорили, что он похож на льва, - сказал Бенджен, заметив Джейме. – Но это просто огромная скала.

\- Не заставляй меня снова скидывать тебя в воду, - ответил Джейме, смеясь.

\- Сомнительная угроза, учитывая, что ты немедленно бросишься меня спасать.

\- Я просто не хотел, чтобы твою смерть повесили на меня. Поэтому прыгнул.

\- Нет, - возразил Бенджен Старк, скользнув по нему своими серо-голубыми глазами, - Ты просто испугался.

Солнечные лучи ласкали лицо Джейме.

\- Честно говоря, это не было шуткой, - сказал Старк. – И не было испытанием, я и так знал, что ты прыгнешь. Я хотел тебя проучить. Чтобы не только ради меня пришлось останавливать корабль, и чтобы не только меня выловили из воды промокшим до нитки.

Джейме поискал слова для язвительного ответа, но отраженный водной гладью блеск солнца слепил и ошеломлял его, и в голову ничего не шло. Он вдохнул теплый соленый ветер. Серсея иногда так же делала вид, что она расстроена или встревожена, что ей больно. Но это всегда было испытанием. И Джейме всегда проходил их.

Он с шумом выдохнул.

\- Не бери в голову, - сказал Джейме. И Старк, должно быть, понял, что он говорит искренне, потому что не стал продолжать этот разговор.

По мере приближения Ланниспорт открывался их взорам, и уже было видно, как сильно он пострадал от пожара. Даже спустя месяцы в воздухе висел запах гари. Сгоревшие доки были похожи на уродливый синяк на теле города. В бухте стояли чужие корабли, на нескольких из них Джейме разглядел стяг дома Барратеонов, черное на золотом.

Пока корабль огибал город, у Джейме была возможность хорошо все рассмотреть. Дома были, по большей части, скрыты за городскими стенами, зато разноцветные палатки и шатры, которыми в преддверии турнира были усыпаны окрестные холмы, являли собой чудесное, красочное зрелище. Джейме не мог удержаться от смеха, когда поймал себя на том, что пялится на них, раскрыв рот.

_Я забыл, как тут красиво._

Впрочем, нет. Просто он рос здесь, не замечая всей этой красоты.

Когда Смеющийся Лев подошел к пристани Утеса Кастерли, и скала закрыла солнце, у Джейме во рту пересохло. Он бросил украдкой взгляд на Старка, который в кои-то веки молчал, пораженный размерами Утеса. Джейме подозревал, что выражение его собственного лица не слишком отличалось _. И к этому я тоже так привык, что никогда по-настоящему его не видел,_ подумал Джейме.

Корабль качнулся, Джейме вздрогнул и сделал глубокий вдох.  _Я тот, кто я есть_ , напомнил он себе.

Люк, которого наконец выпустили из заключения, носился кругами, пугая людей. Джейме не мог удержаться от смеха, но когда они вступили на путь, ведущий в Львиную Пасть, волнение вернулось к нему. Их появление, по-видимому, не осталось незамеченным, у входа их встретил Тирион в сопровождении стражника. Джейме остановился, и Люк подбежал к нему, приветливо виляя хвостом.

\- Твоя собака меня не съест? – спросил Тирион, улыбаясь, но как-то неуверенно.

\- Разве что примет за грамкина, - Джейме присел и расцеловал Тириона в обе щеки. – Братишка!

Тирион глядел на него, его разноцветные глаза часто моргали.

\- Я боялся, что ты погиб! И все из-за того, что ты решил строить из себя героя! .

\- Глупости, даже и не думал погибать. – Джейме обнял Тирион и поцеловал его в макушку. – Зато у меня теперь есть меч, собака и плащ, а Али Мормонт самая благодарная из девиц. Ты бы видел письма, которые она мне пишет!

\- Ты потерял руку!

\- С чего ты это взял? Я прекрасно помню, где ее оставил, хотя дикие звери уже должны были о ней позаботиться. Впрочем, ее и Иные могли прибрать. Манс вот опасается, что она досталась какому-нибудь упырю.

Герион усмехнулся, и Бенджен расхохотался, но у Тириона был такой вид, словно ему резко поплохело.

Джейме выпрямился и, схватив Бенджена за плечо, вытолкнул его вперед.

\- Это Старк. Как ты помнишь, он мой брат, и обращение с ним, пока мы здесь, должно быть соответствующее.

\- Разумеется, - сказал Тирион, едва взглянув на Бенджена. – Я бы сказал, что братья Ночного Дозора всегда желанные гости в Утесе Кастерли, но в действительности это впервые.

\- По крайней мере, в честности вам не откажешь, милорд, - ответил Старк, любезно, но без тепла в голосе.

Когда они покончили с представлениями, лицо Тириона приняло странное выражение, которое Джейме раньше не видел и не мог истолковать.

\- Нам лучше не задерживаться. Отец хочет говорить с тобой без промедления.

Джейме этого ожидал, хотя ничего в целом мире он не желал бы сейчас меньше. Он кивнул.

Личные покои членов семьи располагались в верхней части Утеса, от Львиной Пасти до них была примерно лига пути, поэтому возле главного входа держали лошадей. Когда по распоряжению Тириона им привели оседланных лошадей, Старк непонимающе посмотрел на предложенного ему мерина.

\- Утес в длину две лиги, в высоту свыше двух тысяч футов, - пояснил Тирион. – Пешком мы будем идти не меньше получаса.

\- Действительно, - вздохнул Старк. – Я мог бы и сам догадаться.

Когда они вошли в замок, Джейме обнаружил, что узкие мрачные коридоры на нижних уровнях слишком напоминают ему пещеры Кроворона, хотя здесь, конечно, было светлее, и для полного сходства недоставало скелетов. Но по мере того, как они поднимались выше, тревожное сходство терялось. Чем выше, тем просторнее были коридоры. Некоторые стены были выбелены, кое-где была позолота, горели факелы, местами висели гобелены. Он успел забыть, каким огромным был замок, и теперь был ошеломлен его размерами, но сложнее всего ему было справиться с потоком воспоминаний, которые нахлынули здесь на него. Он вспомнил запах духов матери в коридоре, который вел в сад. Дальше, за поворотом, были покои Серсеи, и он словно наяву услышал ее заливистый смех, топот маленьких ножек, вспомнил, как она убегала от него, когда они играли тут в догонялки.

Тирион остановился у развилки.

\- Дядюшка, будь добр, отведи Бенджена в свободные комнаты возле покоев Джейме и проследи, чтобы его хорошо устроили.

Герион и Бенджен свернули, после чего Тирион велел сопровождавшему их стражнику увести лошадей.

Джейме остался с Тирионом наедине, если не считать Люка.

\- Ты сказал, возле покоев Джейме. Ты имеешь в виду мои старые комнаты?

\- Да, ты будешь жить там, - осторожно сказал Тирион. – Там ничего не трогали.

Джейме сделал шаг назад, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает комок.

\- Отец совсем…. –  _лишился рассудка_ , хотел он сказать, но вовремя вспомнил, как разносятся по коридорам голоса в Утесе. По его спине пробежала дрожь. – Они должны были отойти тебе, они предназначены для…. – он остановился на полуслове, сознавая, что может впутаться в то, во что совсем не собирался лезть. Но все-таки Джейме хотел знать. – Он до сих пор не объявил тебя своим наследником?

Тирион как будто весь съежился. Он отвел глаза.

\- Я буду, рано или поздно. Дженна на моей стороне. И Герион, хотя от этого мало проку. И Серсея.

\- Серсея, - повторил Джейме.

\- Мы стали лучше ладить. – Тирион старался не смотреть на него. – Я думал, мне не стоит тебе это говорить.

\- Мог бы и сказать. – Джейме напомнил себе, что он пробудет здесь всего неделю. Не было смысла вмешиваться в это. Пусть живут свою жизнь. – Мы идем в солярий лорда Тайвина?

Тирион кивнул, и Джейме зашагал вперед.

Прочистив горло, Тирион сказал.

\- Серсея хочет поговорить с тобой после того, как ты встретишься с отцом.

Джейме положил руку на спину Люка.

\- Зачем?

\- Должна быть причина? Вы близнецы. Вы не виделись восемь лет.

\- Она оплакала меня. Я для нее умер.

\- Неужели ты до сих пор расстраиваешься из-за того, что я сказал тогда? – Тирион говорил с ним так, словно растревоженного зверя пытался успокоить. - Три года прошло.

Джейме резко остановился.

\- Я обозначил факт. Не искажай мои слова. –  _И снисходить до меня тоже не надо_. –  _Ты_ хочешь, чтобы я поговорил с Серсеей. Почему?

Тирион отвел взгляд, его губы беззвучно шевельнулись.

\- Она наша сестра, - сказал он после паузы. – Плохо, что вы больше не ладите.

 _Ложь_. Джейме еще и получаса тут не пробыл, и его уже пытались втянуть во что-то, чего он не понимал и что вообще не должно было его касаться. Еще хуже было то, что Тирион юлил и отказывался говорить прямо, когда речь шла о какой-то сущей ерунде _. Мы даже не успели нормально поговорить до этого всего_.

\- Брат, - сказал Джейме. – Под моим началом три с лишним сотни отпетых негодяев, которые регулярно пытаются мне лгать, и которые сожрут меня живьем, стоит мне дать слабину. Я не так глуп, как ты, по-видимому, думаешь. Я поговорю с ней, можешь об этом не тревожиться. Но я бы в любом случае это сделал.

Тирион отступил на шаг назад.

\- Джейме. Не смотри на меня так. Все… все сложно.

Вероятно, все действительно было сложно, но Джейме было плевать. Этот разговор оставил во рту дурное послевкусие, выбил у него почву из-под ног. Утомил.

\- Я бы предпочел вообще на тебя не смотреть, - ответил Джейме устало. – Скажи, где Серсея, и оставь меня. Я знаю дорогу.

Лицо Тириона вспыхнуло обидой, но Джейме был непоколебим, и, сказав наконец, где Серсея будет ждать его, Тирион поковылял прочь.

Когда Джейме пришел в покои лорда Тайвина, слуга проводил его через небольшую входную галерею к боковой двери, ведшей в солярий. Джейме, конечно, когда-то бывал здесь в детстве, но не часто, и теперь он ничего тут не узнавал. Самым заметным предметом в солярии был стол красного дерева на резных мощных ножках, украшенных львиными головами. Стулья были обтянуты бархатом с золотым шитьем, толстый багряный ковер на полу заглушал его шаги. На дальней стене были два небольших окна с позолоченными решетками, но солнце, по-видимому, скрылось за облаками, сейчас сквозь них проникал лишь тусклый серый свет.

Вглядевшись, Джейме наконец сумел различить отца среди всего этого великолепия. Он сидел во главе стола. Рядом с ним Джейме увидел Дженну, и его призрачная рука сжалась в кулак. Дженна уже была на ногах и шагала ему навстречу. Когда Джейме последний раз видел ее, она была фигуристой и пышной, теперь она располнела, ее лицо выглядело старше, вокруг глаз появились морщинки. Вместо того, чтобы обнять его или ущипнуть за ухо, как раньше, она остановилась на расстоянии вытянутой руки, разглядывая его, в ее глазах стояли слезы.

Он подозревал, что так все и будет. Герион ничего не знал.

\- Тетушка, - приветствовал ее Джейме, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал не слишком фамильярно. Люк поглядывал на нее, виляя хвостом.  _Уймись_ , мысленно велел ему Джейме, вжимая культю в его густой мех.  _Она все равно не станет с тобой здороваться. Все, что она видит – зубы и когти_.

Дженна целую вечность смотрела на Джейме, потом протянула ему руку. Борясь с отчаянным и глупым желанием схватить и сжать ее, Джейме церемонно поцеловал ее руку, отпустил и сделал шаг назад. Руки Дженны дрогнули.

\- Ты вырос, - сказала она странным голосом. Оглядев его с ног до головы, она подняла глаза, изучая его лицо. – Что это было? – Дженна коснулась пальцами своей брови, чтобы было понятно, о чем она.

\- Я прогневал свою нареченную, - ответил Джейме.

\- Ту одичалую.

Джейме не знал, как ему это следует истолковать, поэтому промолчал.

\- Вы закончили? – При звуках голоса лорда Тайвина Дженна вздрогнула, словно забыла, что он тоже тут. Бросив на Джейме последний взгляд, Дженна вернулась на свое место и села.

Джейме подошел к столу и остановился напротив отца, разглядывая его. Он сбрил волосы, и вкупе с его золотыми бакенбардами это придавало ему такой суровый вид, что на него даже смотреть было неприятно. Ни глаза его, ни лицо не выдавали никаких эмоций, но это Джейме не удивило.

\- На тебе нет руки, - такими были первые слова Тайвина Ланнистера, обращенные к сыну, которого он не видел шесть лет.

 _А на тебе нет волос_ , подумал Джейме.

\- Она мне натирает. Ты мог бы начать с того, что меня выбрали Первым Разведчиком.

\- Выбирали лорда-командующего. Ты мог бы стать лордом-командующим, если бы не этот вздор насчет одичалых. Ты потерял разум или это какой-то неизвестный мне план?

\- У меня не было шансов избраться лордом-командующим. В распоряжении Дениса Маллистера было две сотни голосов, у Коттера Пайка немногим меньше. Ни тот, ни другой не выбрали бы меня, как бы я ни старался. То же относится и к Черному Замку.

Лорд Тайвин сжал губы.

\- Я жду ответа на свой вопрос.

\- Моя озабоченность благополучием вольного народа неподдельна, - сказал Джейме, сознавая, что ничего хорошего из его откровенности не выйдет, но еще надеясь обрести в ней какой-то источник уверенности. Вместо этого, видя растущее презрение в глазах отца, он вспомнил, как они с Серсеей когда-то играли возле клеток со львами. Серсея просовывала руку сквозь прутья, чтобы погладить их, а Джейме оттаскивал ее и с бессильной злостью, порожденной страхом за нее, думал, д _а что на нее нашло, зачем она это делает?_ Сейчас он мог бы задать этот вопрос уже себе.

\- Что за муха тебя укусила, что ты решил озаботиться именно этим? – У Джейме не было такого ответа на этот вопрос, чтобы отец счел его приемлемым, он мог только солгать. Что бы сделал Манс на его месте?

Не обращая внимания на сухость во рту, Джейме улыбнулся.

\- Зачем я здесь? Я доволен своей жизнью на севере и никогда этого не скрывал. Странно, что ты решил вызвать меня сюда именно теперь.

\- То, что ты отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос, не добавляет тебе ума в моих глазах.

\- Я всего лишь пытаюсь удержать этот разговор в рамках вежливости. К чему мне с тобой ссориться? - сказал Джейме, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал непринужденно. – Ты хотел убедиться, что я владею Темной Сестрой? В этом причина?

На этот раз он попал в цель. Глаза Тайвина метнулись к мечу, на миг он забыл о своем раздражении.

\- Покажи мне меч.

Джейме вынул клинок из ножен, в тусклом свете комнаты лезвие переливалось разными оттенками серого и серебра. Лорд Тайвин встал. Джейме положил Темную Сестру на стол, и отец с жадностью схватил меч. Джейме стоял, не шелохнувшись, ни одна мышца на его лице не дрогнула, пока Тайвин рассматривал меч со всех сторон, поворачивая его в руке.

Тайвин издал звук, который мог бы сойти за смех.

\- Меч Таргариенов в руках Ланнистера. Какая ирония. Я почти жалею, что ты убил Эйриса, и он не видит этого. – Его глаза сверкали. – Как он попал к тебе? Только не вздумай повторять мне тот вздор, который ты навешал на уши остальным.

\- Лорд Кроворон пропал без вести за Стеной. Я нашел его. На удивление хорошо сохранившимся.

Дженна скривилась, но Тайвина это объяснение вполне удовлетворило, он кивнул и передал меч Джейме. Джейме осторожно взял его из рук Тайвина. Рукоять в том месте, где отец держал ее, показалась ему холодной.

\- И все-таки ты так и не сказал, зачем я тебе нужен на этом турнире,- Джейме вложил Темную Сестру в ножны, не поднимая взгляда. – Тириону недавно исполнилось шестнадцать. Ты позвал меня, чтобы я мог присутствовать при том, как он будет объявлен твоим наследником?

Он снова совал руку в клетку со львом, но уголок рта Тайвина приподнялся.

\- Я услышал достаточно. Ты по-прежнему растрачиваешь себя на всякие глупости, но, по крайней мере, не лишен толики ума и сообразительности, и в качестве Первого Разведчика ты пока хорошо проявлял себя. Можешь идти. - После паузы он добавил. – Сегодня будет пир в честь твоего возвращения.

\- В мою честь? Нет, так нельзя. Он должен быть в честь нас обоих - и меня, и Старка. Жест уважения к братьям Ночного Дозора.

\- Да, - медленно сказал Тайвин, - пожалуй, это произведет лучшее впечатление. Ты прав.

Джейме вовсе не это имел в виду, но возражать не было смысла. Избегая взгляда Дженны, он повернулся и вышел, Люк жался к его ногам, словно ему тоже не терпелось уйти отсюда.

 _Кажется, я проиграл_ , подумал Джейме. Он все еще не знал, зачем его позвали на турнир. С другой стороны, все прошло не так плохо, как могло бы. Хотя в глубине души ему все-таки было обидно, что Дженна не ущипнула его за ухо. Это, конечно, было сущее ребячество. Они не виделись восемь лет. Скорее всего, она и так перестала бы это делать с годами.

 

Джейме предпочел бы сейчас удалиться в свои покои, но он не собирался бежать от разговора с Серсеей. Когда он вышел из одного из боковых входов в Утес, стражник грубо преградил ему путь. Увидев лицо Джейме, он пропустил его, но должного уважения не выказал и явно не узнал его.

 _Я стал здесь чужим_.

Тропа, которая была нужна Джейме, вела по скале с северной стороны замка, и вскоре он оказался на узком пляже. Детьми, они с Серсеей часто играли и плавали здесь, иногда даже сражались на деревянных мечах. Он шел неспешно, наслаждаясь морским бризом, ароматом цветов и пением птиц. Обогнув скалу, он увидел Серсею, которая стояла и смотрела на волны. Ее длинные волосы были распущены по плечам. Годы добавили плавных изгибов ее стройной фигуре. На ней было платье из алого шелка, который горел, словно открытая рана.  _Она прекрасна. Даже прекраснее, чем была._

Она обернулась и увидела его, но осталась стоять там, где стояла, ожидая, что Джейме подойдет к ней. Когда между ними оставалось лишь несколько шагов, Джейме заглянул ей в лицо, прислушиваясь к собственным чувствам. Но она показалась ему всего лишь прекрасной незнакомкой.

\- Что заставило тебя искать встречи с призраком? – спросил Джейме, невесело улыбаясь.

Серсея обняла себя руками, словно на нее повеяло холодом. Но она не ответила, вместо этого ее взгляд обратился на Люка.

\- Тебе обязательно нужно было приводить с собой это чудище?

\- Он не знает Утес, мне не хотелось бросать его тут одного.

\- Это просто глупое животное. Какая разница? – Она снова повернулась к нему и пробежалась глазами по его лицу. На шее у нее был бриллиант размером с яйцо малиновки, который замерцал, когда солнце в очередной раз показалось в разрыве облаков. – Тирион утверждает, что тебе его какая-то дикарка подарила, - добавила Серсея, словно это имело какое-то значение.

\- Тирион говорит правду. – Джейме велел Люку гулять, и тот недоверчиво наклонил голову, словно решил, что ослышался. Ему пришлось повторить команду, и только тогда собака отошла. Остановившись у самой воды, Люк принялся нюхать волны, которые выкатывались на берег. Черты Серсеи недобро исказились, когда она услышала Старое Наречие из уст Джейме.

\- Я знала, что ты стал вороной. Но одичалым? Что стало с  _моим_  Джейме?

\- Как поживает твой сын? – спросил Джейме, желая сменить тему на более простую и понятную. Но это было ошибкой. С губ Серсеи сорвался резкий смешок.

\- Уверена, у него все прекрасно. О, не смотри на меня так. Он… маленький Роберт, который девять лун рос внутри меня, а потом разорвал меня, бесцеремонно выбираясь наружу. До того, как он появился на свет, я думала, что смогу полюбить его. Но он родился точь в точь таким, как эта скотина.

\- Вины ребенка в этом нет, - пробормотал Джейме.

\- Я не могу изменить свои чувства. Если хочешь, попроси Беса показать его тебе. Напугаешь его своими черными тряпками и этим ужасным обрубком. – Серсея покачала головой. – Я была права с самого начала. Ты стал чужим. Я не знаю тебя.

\- Похоже, ты теперь лучше ладишь с Тирионом, чем прежде.

Серсея раздраженно взглянула на него.

\- Ты видишь то, чего нет. Мы всего лишь иногда полезны друг другу.

_Вы все тут потеряли рассудок._

Джейме стал смотреть на Люка, который к тому моменту решился влезть в воду и теперь пытался плыть. И этот разговор, и сестра вселили в него тревогу. До этого момента он просто считал себя наивным романтичным глупцом, которого с Серсеей разлучили обстоятельства. Но теперь что-то в их разговоре и в поведении Серсеи зародило в нем нехорошее чувство, словно по его коже пробежалась крыса.

Он не был уверен, стоит ли это делать, но потом все-таки повернулся к ней и спросил.

\- Когда ты попросила меня вступить в Королевскую Гвардию… - на ее лице отразился страх, граничащий с паникой, но он продолжил, - где мы встретились?

\- Какое это имеет значение? В какой-то харчевне в Ласкином переулке? – Она махнула рукой. – Это была ошибка. Что касается меня, этого никогда не было, и тебе тоже лучше забыть. – Словно только сейчас осознав возможные последствия, она добавила. – Тебе все равно никто не поверит, если тебе взбредет в голову говорить об этом.

\- Я не собираюсь тебя шантажировать, - сказал Джейме, и она одарила его легким кивком. Повернувшись спиной к морю, Джейме спросил:

\- Мы закончили?

\- Это же не притворство, верно? Дозор, Стена, вот это все. Тебе действительно это важно?

\- Да.

Она недобро засмеялась.

\- Ты, верно, заразился безумием от Эйриса или отморозил мозги на Стене. Иди. Оставь меня. Наш разговор меня только расстраивает.

Возвращаясь в замок с трусившим позади мокрым Люком, Джейме с горечью и сожалением думал, что она была первой и единственной женщиной, с которой он был. Других женщин он не знал и теперь и не узнает, если будет держаться обетов.

 _Забудь об этом_ , велел он себе.  _Ничего не изменилось. Восемь лет уже прошло. Это была ошибка. Этого вообще никогда не было. Все, как сказала Серсея_.

Джейме вошел в свою старую спальню и тут же едва не развернулся и не вышел обратно. Тирион не преувеличивал, когда сказал, что тут ничего не трогали, хотя слуги, конечно, следили за чистотой. У него было чувство, что он оказался в комнате, принадлежавшей мертвецу: на кровати были те же покрывала, на полу лежал тот же мирийский ковер, на стене тот же гобелен, изображавший подвиги прославленных Ланнистеров былых времен, и даже старый затупленный тренировочный меч лежал в том же углу. Чувствуя, что его голова сейчас взорвется, Джейме открыл сундук с одеждой и обнаружил там все то же красочное разноцветие.

Уловив движение у себя за спиной, он вздрогнул и обнажил меч. Он с трудом удержался от вскрика, встретившись взглядом с самим собой. В первое мгновение он всерьез подумал, что это призрак пятнадцатилетнего Джейме явился отомстить тому, кто занял его место.

_Это же просто зеркало. Неудивительно, что мои родные считают меня недоумком._

Заметив, что Джейме расстроен, Люк подбежал к нему, посмотрел на зеркало и ткнулся носом в нос собаки напротив. Но осознав, что это только отражение, он потерял к нему интерес и вместо этого влез на кровать, намереваясь позаботиться о том, чтобы вся перина как следует пропахла мокрой псиной. Джейме вложил меч обратно в ножны и подошел ближе к зеркалу, рассматривая свое отражение, серьезный взгляд с налетом грусти.

_Я выгляжу теперь как Эртур. Как Рейгар._

Джейме отпрянул, качая головой. Ему совсем не улыбалось в мрачной меланхолии расхаживать по замку, неся на своих плечах тяжелое бремя каких-то великих тайн. Но как только эта мысль пришла ему в голову, он ощутил острую всепоглощающую потребность бежать от всех, искать покоя. Должно быть, та же потребность гнала Рейгара в Летний Замок.  _Я мог бы взять с собой Манса, и он пел бы для меня_. Нет, Манс не позволил бы Джейме упиваться своей тоской. Он помог бы ему снова прийти в себя, за шкирку вытянул бы его из этой ямы.

Внезапный стук в дверь заставил его вздрогнуть. Тут же дверь распахнулась, и вошел Старк, не дожидаясь ответа.

\- Я услышал шаги и решил, что ты уже вернулся. Мои комнаты дальше по коридору. Там все очень мило обставлено, но у меня такое чувство, словно меня посадили в темницу. – Заметив зеркало, он рассмеялся. – Ты стоишь тут и смотришься в зеркало! Так вот, чем ты занимаешься в свободное время?

Облегчение, которое Джейме ощутил при появлении Старка, ничем нельзя было объяснить.

\- Ну разумеется, - ответил Джейме, оторвавшись от своего отражения. – Людям свойственно любоваться прекрасным.

Старк снова весело рассмеялся, его глаза блестели.

\- Может, все-таки отвлечешься ненадолго и отведешь меня в библиотеку или на площадку для учебных боев или еще куда-нибудь, где я не буду чувствовать себя приговоренным к скорой казни?

Джейме расцеловал бы его.

\- Тогда будем тренироваться.

\- Я так и думал, что этим кончится, - преувеличенно вздохнул Старк. – Что значит пара лишних синяков, когда они с меня и так восемь месяцев не сходят. Можно подумать… Что ты на меня уставился?

 _Потому что, хоть мы и спорим по любому поводу, я знаю тебя лучше, чем кого-либо в этом замке_.  _И мне кажется, что ты на самом деле не питаешь ко мне неприязни, как и я не питаю неприязни к тебе._

\- Просто так, - сказал Джейме, легко улыбаясь.

\- Но….

\- Мы идем или нет? - спросил Джейме. Не дожидаясь ответа, он свистнул Люка и вывел Бенджена Старка в коридор, с облегчением захлопнув за собой дверь и оставив позади и комнату, и зеркало, и свои печали.

Сир Барристан Селми стоял спиной к стене в нескольких шагах от короля, его рука лежала на рукояти меча. За высоким столом весь Большой Зал Утеса Кастерли был открыт его взгляду. На стенах горели факелы, на каждом столе были свечи, но даже так этот зал, в котором не было окон, больше походил на огромную темную пещеру, чем на место празднеств.

Но будь он даже и пещерой, равных ему не было во всех Семи Королевствах. Вместо простых дощатых столов, как в большинстве замков, которые убирались и ставились по необходимости, были расставлены огромные столы с резными ножками, по которым расстилались реки алого шелка. На каждом красовался молочный поросенок, стояли огромные вазы с фруктами, блюда с овощами в густой подливе, супы, соусы. Высокий стол покрывала скатерть из золотой парчи, и вся посуда и приборы на нем были из золота.

Блеск золота, избыток факелов, а главное, отсутствие окон и хоть какого-то движения воздуха мешали сиру Барристану, рассеивая его внимание. Сделав глубокий вдох, он заставил себя смотреть на сидящих за столом. В других замках король и королева сидели бы за высоким столом с одними лишь лордом и леди замка. В Утесе Кастерли Роберт и его королева сидели в окружении Ланнистеров: Тайвин, его младший брат и сестра с супругами, Герион и Бес. Рядом с Бесом сидел принц Стеффон, который строил рожицы своему дяде. Также за высоким столом, по правую руку от короля, сидели черные братья. Обычно это место принадлежало лорду замка, но сира Барристана не удивляло то, что Тайвин воспользовался этим предлогом, чтобы уступить почетное место гостям. Рядом с Робертом этим вечером сидел Бенджен Старк, сир Джейме сидел между Старком и Герионом. Огромный зверь, принадлежавший сиру Джейме, лежал под столом у ног хозяина, не сводя бледных глаз с сира Барристана.

Сложно ли будет убить такого зверя, если он выйдет из повиновения?  _Мех у него густой, и шкура, вероятно, толстая. На мне доспех, и мне он ничего не сможет сделать, но король и королева уязвимы. Роберт должен был настоять на том, чтобы его увели_.

\- ….в Ланниспорт завтра утром, - размышления сира Барристана нарушил звонкий голос сира Джейме, который говорил со своим дядей. – Наверняка там найдутся люди, обездоленные пожаром, возможно, сироты. Просто хорошие люди, которые захотят отправиться на север.

\- Лорды могли бы дать больше.

\- И кто согласится расстаться со своим золотом по просьбе Цареубийцы, в тени набитого золотом замка его отца? Нет уж, пусть Старк с ними говорит. Ты мог бы составить мне компанию до города. Заодно я бы познакомился с твоей Джой.

\- Я рассказывал Бриони о твоих приключениях. Она будет рада…..

Его слова заглушил громовой голос Роберта, обращавшегося к Бенджену.

\- Нед рассказывал тебе, как мы были в борделе в Чаячьем городе? Мы с ним только недавно это вспоминали. Боги, славно же было снова повидать его и сражаться вместе, как в старые добрые времена. – Он сделал большой глоток вина. – Хотел бы я, чтобы все королевства восстали, и мы с твоим братом могли давить их по одному. У тебя его глаза.

\- У меня голубые глаза. – Еще и десяти минут не прошло с момента, как принесли еду, но голос Бенджена Старка уже звучал утомленно. Сражаясь бок о бок с Недом Старком, Роберт впервые за все то время, что Селми служил ему, выглядел бодрым и счастливым, и отъезд Эддарда глубоко ранил короля. Теперь Роберт, по-видимому, пытался найти утешение в его брате.

\- Я вижу, что у тебя голубые глаза, я не слепой. У тебя взгляд такой же. – Роберт испустил тяжелый вздох, полный тоски, которая совсем не шла такому здоровяку. Он осушил свой кубок. К тому моменту, как он поставил его на стол, хорошее настроение снова вернулось к нему. – Но мы говорили о шлюхах.

Бенджен Старк опустошил свой собственный кубок и потянулся за кувшином.

\- Меня, признаться, шлюхи мало интересуют, - сказал он, подливая себе вино.

\- Ты совсем как Нед. Его они тоже не интересовали. Про какой бордель..

\- В Чаячьем городе, - подсказал Старк.

\- В Чаечьем городе! Одна из девиц там была из Белой Гавани, и Нед так и просидел весь вечер, болтая про лорда… в общем, про лорда Белой Гавани, с этой полуголой девкой, таких больших грудей, как у нее…

Барристан Селми старался не вслушиваться в то, что говорит король. Против его воли, взгляд его обратился к человеку, который был когда-то его названным братом, и задержался на нем, впервые за этот вечер.  _Впервые за эти шесть лет_. Он был так же хорош собой, как и шесть лет назад, но заметно раздался в плечах. Глядя, как сир Джейме разделывает ножом кусок свинины, Селми понял, что он переучился под левую руку. Возможно, еще переучивается. Правой рукой он гладил собаку, погрузив культю в ее густой мех. Зверь поймал взгляд Селми и прижал уши, обнажив клыки.

_Он чувствует?_

Словно в ответ на этот вопрос, сир Джейме начал оборачиваться.

Сир Барристан перевел взгляд в зал, удостоверяясь, что все в порядке.

Джейме Ланнистер сказал что-то собаке на чужом языке, потом подцепил кусок свинины и бросил его вниз. Собака поймала его в воздухе.

_Он велел собаке вести себя хорошо и наградил ее за послушание? Или похвалил за то, что она на меня скалилась?_

Селми едва заметно пошевелился, доспехи сегодня казались тяжелее обычного. Когда он был уверен, что сир Джейме смотрит в другую сторону, он взглянул сперва на собаку, которая уже сожрала свой кусок мяса, потом снова перевел взгляд на руку сира Джейме. Культя теперь была скрыта от его глаз.

Собственная рука сира Барристана, та, что покоилась на рукояти меча, болезненно заныла. За эти шесть лет он лишь единственный раз услышал вести о Джейме Ланнистере, и это были вести о его увечье. Варис вскользь упомянул, что он лишился руки, а также нежданно обрел Темную Сестру. После того, как евнух убедил короля, что за Стеной не зреет никакого заговора, Роберт больше об этом не вспоминал. Если Роберт и узнал, как это произошло, сир Барристан при этом не присутствовал. Хотя его и снедало любопытство, он не позволял себе искать ответа. В Королевской Гавани и так слишком многое напоминало ему о юноше. Он не хотел лишними расспросами вызывать к жизни этот призрак.

 _Твое внимание страдает_ , одернул себя сир Барристан и крепче перехватил рукоять меча.

Роберт все еще говорил с Бендженом Старком.

\- …сказал мне, что Кет ждет ребенка. Поэтому так спешил вернуться домой. Ты слышал, как там оно разрешилось? Если у тебя нет вестей, одним богам ведомо, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем я узнаю, чем все кончилось.

\- Родилась девочка, - ответил Бенджен. – Арья, в честь моей бабки. Мне написала леди Кейтилин. По ее словам, девочка похожа на Старков.

\- Как Лианна, - со значением сказал Роберт.

Бенджен Старк почти не притронулся к еде, но при этих словах он осушил свой кубок и снова потянулся за ближайшим кувшином. Сир Джейме молча перехватил его и поставил с другой стороны от себя. Прежде, чем Старк успел среагировать, Джейме громко спросил.

\- Ваша Милость, почему бы вам не рассказать мне о  _вашем_  сыне? Мне интересно было бы знать, какой из себя мой племянник.

Роберт вздрогнул, как будто забыл о том, что Джейме Ланнистер вообще присутствовал на пиру.  _Или как будто хотел забыть_. «Я ведь поступил с ним по справедливости», - говорил король Барристану, когда они шли в зал. «Он не должен держать на меня зла. Нед тоже так считал. У меня не было выбора». Сир Барристан как мог поддержал его, но король не выглядел убежденным в своей правоте. Он любил, чтобы его любили, чтобы люди прославляли его отвагу и милосердие. И его совсем не прельщало лицом к лицу столкнуться с живым доказательством того, что он не вполне волен был распоряжаться своим королевским помилованием.

\- Стеффон, - наконец сказал Роберт, выпрямившись. Он посмотрел влево, но мальчика уже забрала кормилица. Роберт, казалось, был удивлен, обнаружив, что его нет, но быстро собрался. - Ну да, он крепкий парнишка. Похож на Ренли, но зеленоглазый.

\- Я его видел, - сказал сир Джейме мягко. – А еще?

Роберт развел руками.

\- А что еще тебе надо? Ему два года. Он срется, лепечет и орет.

\- Ему три года, Ваша Милость, - поправил его Джейме Ланнистер, который на протяжении всей жизни принца был в тысяче лиг от него.

Лицо Роберта вспыхнуло. Королева большую часть вечера провела, беседуя со своей теткой, но сейчас она оцепенела и сидела, не смея шелохнуться.

\- Два, три, - пробурчал Роберт, - в этом возрасте еще никакой разницы. Седьмое пекло, Ланнистер, мы на пиру. Нельзя ожидать от мужчины, чтобы он на пиру помнил такие вещи.

\- Разумеется, Ваша Милость. – Сир Джейме замолчал, потом сказал, как ни в чем не бывало. – Нам с братом завтра предстоит непростой день. Нам лучше уже удалиться на покой.

\- Еще же совсем рано! Боги милостивые, ты даже не ел толком.

\- На Стене нас не балуют, и я не привык к таким изысканным кушаньям. Но уверяю вас, я сыт по горло.

\- Ты выглядишь слишком тощим, - настаивал Роберт, - и ты почти не пил. Ты же на юге, здесь тепло, женщины не кутаются в меха и шкуры. Расслабься, побалуй себя немного. Посмотри вон на тех девиц,- он показал на скамьи, которые располагались под помостом. По мере того, как вечер близился к концу, присутствующие начали переходить с места на место, еда уступила место разговорам. – Иди поболтай с кем-нибудь. Никто тебя не осудит, если ты найдешь себе кого-нибудь на ночь. Уверен, им плевать, что у тебя руки нет.

\- Роберт, - вмешалась Серсея, поворачиваясь к ним, - я не думаю…

\- Молчи, женщина, я пытаюсь подружиться с твоим братом. – Покопавшись в чаше с фруктами, Роберт достал персик и бросил его сиру Джейме. – Ну хоть это попробуй. Их выращивают в Просторе. Ты в жизни ничего подобного не едал.

Сир Джейме поймал персик, но отложил его на тарелку.

\- Благодарю вас, но нам действительно лучше удалиться.

\- Вздор, - твердо сказал Роберт. – Смотри, вон та девка глаз с тебя не сводит…

\- Оставь его, - снова вмешалась королева, - Мой брат счастлив на Стене. Можешь о нем не тревожиться. Я слышала, женщины в мехах и шкурах ему теперь даже больше нравятся. Полагаю, это у вас общее, - добавила она холодно.

\- Не смей приплетать сюда Лианну, - зарычал Роберт. – Видишь, Бенджен, какая она? Твоя сестра не была такой мелочной. Она бы не стала оскорблять….

\- Лианна не сочла бы это оскорблением, - голос Старка звучал напряженно, почти растерянно, словно он не понимал, при чем тут его сестра и как она вообще возникла в этом разговоре. – Она носила меха. Все на севере носят меха. И против шкур она ничего не имела. Если бы вы ее хоть немного в действительности знали, вы бы никогда….

Раздавшийся громкий звон и испуганный вскрик не позволили королю ответить. Собака сира Джейме вскочила и одним прыжком оказалась за стулом своего хозяина, рыча и скаля зубы. Селми успел до середины обнажить клинок, прежде чем осознал, что на него никто не нападает. Его рука опустилась, затем он сделал шаг вперед, и мир остановился, когда он увидел, как алая кровь впитывается в золотую ткань, окрашивая ее.

_Как? Кто? Я не мог упустить… Старый дурак, весь вечер витал в облаках._

Лишь мгновение спустя он понял, что это было вино. Кувшин прокатился по столу и с громким дребезгом упал на пол.

Сир Джейме сидел, словно в оцепенении. Со сведенными скулами он смотрел на свою правую кисть, застывшую над столом. Роберт взглянул на него и, осознав, что послужило причиной переполоха, нервно рассмеялся. Он прикрыл рот рукой, но тщетно. Еще несколько человек за столами, которые располагались ближе к помосту, присоединились. Стоявший рядом Мерин Трант ухмылялся.

_Ты же рыцарь Королевской Гвардии. Ты что, ослеп? Или вообще не смотрел?_

Похоже, что никто не смотрел, или же сидевшие за столом видели лишь то, что ожидали увидеть. Тайвин был в ярости, Дорна Свифт чуть не плакала от жалости к сиру Джейме, остальные Ланнистеры где-то посередине. Впрочем, не все. Герион Ланнистер с довольной улыбкой успокаивал собаку.

\- Седьмое пекло, - сказал наконец Роберт. Под взглядом Тайвина Ланнистера его утробный смех быстро затих и оборвался звуком, больше похожим на стон. Роберт потянулся за вином, но нервным движением опрокинул свой собственный кубок.

В повисшей тишине сир Джейме поднялся, поставил упавший кубок, словно не замечая напряжения, которое завладело столом. Он спокойно и неторопливо отодвинул стул, обошел вокруг стола, спустился с помоста, подошел к молодой служанке, которая поспешно убирала следы произошедшего, и взял у нее золотой кувшин. Перебросившись с девицей парой слов, от которых она зарделась, сир Джейме, улыбаясь, вернулся на помост, поставил кувшин на край стола и подошел к своему месту.

\- Старк, - сказал он звонко, - ты весь залит вином. Лучше тебе пойти почиститься.

Бенджен Старк скованно поднялся на ноги. Он хотел что-то сказать, но, должно быть, понял, что сейчас не место и не время, и ушел, как ему было велено.

Джейме сел на место Старка и взял персик, который до этого отложил на тарелку.

\- Не стоит так переживать, Ваша Милость. Это действительно было смешно. Селми успел увериться, что я убил еще одного короля, а мой бедный пес решил, что на меня напали. Я бы и сам посмеялся, но на далеком севере люди быстро забывают, как это делается. Там говорят, зимой так холодно, что смех замерзает в глотке, и им можно подавиться. – Откусив от персика, он покачал головой. – Все-таки я никогда не любил персики, и я просто лопну, если съем еще хоть крошку.

Герион Ланнистер в последний раз потрепал собаку по загривку и, сев рядом с Джейме, крикнул через весь стол:

\- Убери уже это выражение со своего лица, Тайвин! Просто Джейме хотел сам занять место рядом с королем.

Киван Ланнистер урезонил своего старшего брата, и постепенно напряжение, повисшее над столом, сошло на нет. Королева, пробормотав извинения, поспешно удалилась, и сир Джейме начал расспрашивать Роберта об осаде Пайка. Ему хотелось послушать о доблести Джораха Мормонта, чтобы пересказать потом своему лорду-командующему.

Рядом с сиром Барристаном возникла фигура. Сир Борос явился, чтобы сменить его.

Уходя со своего места, сир Барристан заметил, что огромная собака переместилась и теперь снова лежала возле стула своего хозяина, вертя головой на каждый звук, чтобы ее на этот раз уже не застали врасплох. Ее интерес к Селми угас, и она даже не проводила его взглядом, когда он спустился с помоста и вышел из зала.

Пока сир Барристан в одиночестве шагал по темным коридорам Утеса Кастерли, мысли его обратились к разговору, который у него состоялся с Эддардом Старком шесть лет назад. Незадолго до того вести о гибели Эшары Дэйн достигли Королевской Гавани, добавив горя Селми, которому и так пришлось оплакивать своих павших братьев. Та встреча прошла для него как в тумане. Старк пришел в Башню Белого Меча с первыми лучами солнца, бледный как смерть, с темными кругами под глазами. Он попросил разрешения взглянуть на Белую Книгу и, долистав до страницы сира Джейме, заполненной лишь на треть, сказал.

\- Расскажите мне о нем. Это по моему настоянию Роберт отправил его на север. Я бы хотел увериться в том, что поступил правильно.

Селми рассказал ему о своем разговоре с сиром Джонотором, который произошел сравнительно недавно и поэтому первым пришел ему в голову. Когда Дарри появился на Трезубце, Барристан спросил его, действительно ли сир Джейме один из всех остался в Королевской Гавани охранять королевскую семью. Это не укладывалось у него в голове.

\- Дарри был встревожен уже тогда, - сказал он Старку. – Сир Джейме умолял, чтобы его не оставляли, и когда ему было отказано, осмелился возражать принцу. Незадолго до этого они с Джоном вместе стояли на страже, и юноша выказал желание вмешаться, когда король в очередной раз был не в духе. Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что мы должны были поговорить об этом с Рейгаром. – Ему не хотелось говорить об этом больше, чем он уже сказал. – Вам нет нужды сомневаться. Сир Джейме никогда не умел подчиняться.

Эддард Старк провел пальцами по последней строке на странице сира Джейме - той, где сообщалось о его наказании.

\- Что делал Эйрис, если сир Джейме спрашивал Дарри, не нужно ли вмешаться? Я знаю, что он был безумен. Я знаю, что он сделал с моим отцом и братом. Что-то похожее? - Когда ответа не последовало, Эддард сказал. – Хуже этого ничего быть не могло.

Сир Барристан молчал.

\- Дэйн был прав, - тихо сказал лорд Старк и добавил едва слышно, словно обращался к себе самому. – Я не это хотел услышать.

Он кивнул в сторону Белой Книги.

\- Напишите, что он достойно принял свой приговор. Пусть его запись закончится на светлой ноте, насколько это вообще возможно.

Сир Барристан выполнил его просьбу. Прочитав добавленную строку, Старк сказал Селми, что он планирует визит на Стену вскоре после возвращения на север.

\- Есть что-то, что вы хотели бы ему передать со мной? Послание?

Что-то должно было быть. Сир Джейме был последним из тех, кто вместе с ним служил в Королевской Гвардии Эйриса. Но слова не шли к нему. Когда он покачал головой, Старк взглянул на него с осуждением и молча вышел.

Заходя в свою крохотную, скудно обставленную комнатушку, Селми готов был поклясться, что снова чувствует на себе осуждающий взгляд Старка. Хуже всего было то, что он не мог понять, чем было вызвано это осуждение, и не вполне понимал, почему вдруг вспомнил об этом сейчас. Закрыв за собой дверь, сир Барристан торопливо снял свой белый плащ, ему хотелось скорее избавиться от него. Во рту у него пересохло, и у него было такое чувство, словно язык присох к небу. Он беседовал с Робертом по дороге в Большой Зал, но сейчас ему казалось, что он ни с кем не говорил годами.

Сбросив доспех, он сел на кровать.

Сир Джейме выглядел вполне довольным жизнью. Он не был сломлен и не стал лишь тенью себя самого, как Селми опасался до встречи со своим бывшим братом. Но от этого почему-то было только хуже. В ушах Селми звучал голос сира Джейме, который словно наяву обвинял его: «Я лишился руки, лишился дома, лишился чести. И я не жалуюсь. А чего такого лишились вы, чтобы так страдать под гнетом сожаления и раскаяния?»

Селми откинул покрывало, лег. Его пробирал озноб. Лежа без сна в темной утробе Утеса Кастерли, он пытался понять, что его так потрясло. Жест сира Джейме был ничтожен. Минутный конфуз, чтобы разрядить напряженную ситуацию, которая могла ни к чему и не привести. Завтра об этом уже все забудут. Возможно, все уже забыли.

 _Но если это была такая ничтожная мелочь_ , спрашивал он себя,  _почему никто из моих названных братьев не сделал этого?_

Когда сон наконец пришел к нему, спал он плохо. Во сне он видел Дорну Свифт, на ее лице была написана жалость. Но она смотрела не на сира Джейме. Ее грустные темные глаза были обращены на сира Барристана.

\- Скоро ночь. – В голосе Маленького Волка чувствовался страх, но Манс его не винил. Для человека, который вырос среди бескрайних снежных полей Зачарованный лес был малоприятным местом, тем более, в темноте, а этот вечер выдался особенно мерзким. Все время их пути тучи словно разрывались, выбирая, разразиться ли им дождем или снегом, и в конце концов разразились грозой. Под оглушительные раскаты грома деревья гнулись под порывами ветра. Час назад все стихло, но небо сохраняло странное зеленое свечение, а лес утонул в густом тумане. Собаки Маленького Волка бродили среди деревьев, словно привидения, и даже их хозяин нервно вздрагивал, когда они попадались ему на глаза.

Манс положил руку на кинжал из драконьего стекла, который висел у него на поясе.

\- Этой тропой часто пользуются. Красные Палаты должны быть недалеко.

\- Нужно развести костер до наступления темноты, - настаивал Маленький Волк.

Манс, щурясь, попытался в просвете между деревьями определить положение солнца. Но солнце было надежно скрыто облаками и туманом. Он прикинул, сколько времени могло пройти с полудня.

\- Еще не смеркается, - решил он.  _Но осталось недолго_. - Полчаса у нас есть, а там остановимся.

Сир Биам посмотрел на них. Разведчик из него был лучше, чем из большинства лорденышей, и месяц пути почти не сказался на нем. Но у него на лице было написано, что он из благородных, а Манс таких не любил.

\- У нас больше времени, чем полчаса, до захода солнца. – сказал Флинт.

\- Уверен в этом? – раздраженно отозвался Манс.

\- Это обоснованное предположение.

\- То есть догадка. Хорошие разведчики не гадают. Безопасность важнее.

\- Чего вы боитесь? Ничего с нами не случится, если мы немного пройдемся по темноте.

Глаза Маленького Волка в сумраке леса казались совсем черными.

\- Хищники выходят на охоту в темноте, сир Рыцарь.

\- У нас есть мечи. Есть доспехи. В этом лесу мы - хищники.

Маленький Волк поежился и плотнее завернулся в плащ.

\- Ты говоришь, как человек, который никогда не встречался с лютоволком и не охотился на медведя.

Они препирались так практически постоянно, но на этот раз Манс не стал встревать. Он думал о том, что за вести ждали их в Красных Палатах. Между долиной Теннов и деревней Тормунда лежала добрая сотня лиг, но рано или поздно напряжение, которое копилось за Стеной, должно было во что-то вылиться.

Эта вылазка не задалась с самого начала. Они и трех дней еще не провели в пути, когда на их отряд напали одичалые с намерением прикончить их и завладеть лошадьми. Собаки разогнали почти всех, но троих Манс убил мечом, полученным от Тириона Ланнистера.

После возвращения Джейме с Али ни Мансу, ни Джейме ни разу с тех пор не приходилось убивать. Манс старался избегать вылазок, в которых невозможно было не замарать рук, что касается Джейме, ему и не требовалось избегать их: Маллистер выпускал его за Стену только тогда, когда надо было переговорить с вольным народом. А потом Джейме стал Первым Разведчиком, и теперь уже дела не позволяли ему надолго отлучаться из Черного замка. Это в своем роде сгладило те противоречия, которые мучили Манса, примирило его с черным плащом. Но кровь, дымящаяся на его мече, явила ему всю наивность его заблуждений.

Той ночью он выкупался в Молочной, чтобы смыть кровь с рук и лица, потом очистил и отполировал меч, любуясь тем, как рубины в глазах белой вороны отражают лунный свет.

Маленький Волк настоял на том, чтобы сжечь тела, и в воздухе висел резкий запах дыма и горящей плоти. Когда Манс вернулся на поляну, где был разведен погребальный костер, он выглядел таким мрачным, что сир Биам спросил его, доводилось ли ему кого-нибудь убивать до этого. Ответный взгляд Манса заставил его покраснеть и отвернуться.

 

Деревья вокруг начали редеть. Тропа поднималась на крутой холм.

\- Можете больше не спорить, - сказал Манс своим братьям. – Мы на месте, все как описывал Джейме.

\- Такая же поляна, как все остальные, - сказал Флинт.

_Для поклонщика. Для лорденка._

Манс привел их на вершину холма, под которым расстилалось море высокой травы. За ним лежала огороженная частоколом деревня, острые колья копьями щерились в небо.

С холодной улыбкой Манс взглянул на сира Биама.

\- Все, как описывал Джейме, - повторил он. – Теперь надо поспешить. Солнце почти село.

Большие факелы горели по обе стороны от ворот. Двое мальчишек жались к факелам.

Манс спешился и подошел к ним, Маленький Волк и Биам последовали его примеру. На лицах обоих мальчиков отразился страх, когда они поняли, что перед ними вороны.

\- Мы пришли с миром, - сказал Манс дружелюбно. – Цареубийца прислал нас к Тормунду.

\- Тормунда здесь нет, - ответил ему мальчик, стоявший слева от ворот.

\- Эти две собаки… - начал второй, но Манс перебил его.

\- Никому вреда не причинят. Кто вместо Тормунда? Торегг?

\- Он ушел с Тормундом.

От Джейме Манс знал, что у Тормунда было еще двое детей - болезненный мальчик, которого звали Торвинд Смирный, и дочь двенадцати лет.

\- Кто тогда следит за порядком?

Мальчики переглянулись, и тот, что был слева, сказал.

-  _Друка_.

Манс едва удержался от улыбки.

\- Золотоволосая? Путешествует вместе с младшей сестрой? – Мальчик кивнул, и Манс добавил. – Далла. Мы встречались. Приведите ее, и она замолвит за нас словечко.

Его уверенность в своих словах убедила их, и они торопливо открыли ворота. Мальчик, который стоял справа, убежал куда-то, но спустя несколько минут вернулся, только не с Даллой, а с ее сестрой. За два года Вель превратилась из ребенка в прекрасную девушку, и у сира Биама челюсть отвисла, когда она появилась перед ними, вся в белом, с перекинутой через плечо толстой косой.

У нее был уставший взгляд, глаза в сумерках казались почти бесцветными.

\- Вы не вовремя.

\- Мы могли бы помочь, - сказал мягко Манс. Она все-таки была еще совсем юной девочкой, и ему было жаль видеть ее такой измученной. Вель подошла ближе к ним и присмотрелась. Одна из собак Маленького Волка вышла вперед, чтобы поздороваться, и Вель застыла, нахмурившись.

\- Рин. Которого избаловали. – Щурясь, она вгляделась в лицо Маленького Волка и засмеялась резким смехом. – Ты! Так ты теперь ворона. Колени зачесались?

Маленький Волк свысока посмотрел на нее.

\- Я присоединился к Дозору, чтобы служить с Джейме, и мне ни разу не доводилось кланяться.

\- Джейме, - повторила Вель. Она задумалась, устремив взгляд в темноту. Сир Биам хотел что-то сказать и уже открыл рот, но Манс положил руку ему на плечо. Наконец, Вель сказала. – Идите за мной.

Манс испытал облегчение, когда ворота закрылись за ними, но от его хорошего настроения не осталось и следа, когда он получше рассмотрел, где они оказались. Если у одичалых чего-то и было в избытке, так это простора. Деревня Тормунда была большой, строения были возведены хаотично, где попало. Но сейчас все свободное место было занято палатками и кострами, вокруг которых люди тесно жались друг к другу. Животные бродили без присмотра, как и дети.

Некоторые одичалые провожали их враждебными взглядами. Двуручный меч Манса был у него за спиной, и его было так просто не достать, но у него были кинжалы, а на левом боку висел короткий меч. Он положил руку на рукоять, хотя вряд ли кто-то решится напасть на них, когда с ними собаки.

\- Это непохоже на вольный народ – прятаться за спину лорда, - сказал Манс, обращаясь к Вель.

\- Обычно люди просто переходят на другое место и обживаются там, - ответила Вель, ведя их мимо костров. – Но нет смысла пытаться обустраиваться, пока повсюду разбойничают Тенны. Люди хотят переждать и посмотреть, чем все обернется.

_А потом они вернутся на север в свои дома или отправятся на юг искать нового прибежища._

Глаза Маленького Волка возбужденно перебегали из стороны в сторону. Вряд ли ему доводилось когда-нибудь видеть такую большую деревню и тем более столь многолюдную.

\- Что они все едят? – спросил он.

Вель бросила на него взгляд через плечо.

\- Сейчас лето, в лесу полно всего. Охотники каждый день уходят и возвращаются с добычей. Часть добытого они отдают в дом собраний. Если дичи мало, забивают животных на мясо. Кое-что растет в огородах. Как-то справляемся.

\- Долго это не протянется, - предупредил Маленький Волк. – Слишком много людей. Боги создали землю не для того, чтобы такая толпа ютилась на маленьком клочке.

\- Да, - согласилась Вель, хотя они с Маленьким Волком чтили разных богов. – Если наши запасы иссякнут до возвращения Тормунда, мы отошлем их. Те, кто поумнее, не будут возвращаться в свои дома, а поищут новое место.

\- Вы очень сильная, миледи, - сказал ей сир Биам.

Вель взглянула на него своими серебряными глазами.

\- Оглянись вокруг. Здесь повсюду люди, жизнь которых разрушила навязанная им война.  _Они_  сильные. А я лишь сказала, что буду заодно с теми, кто погонит их прочь и бросит на произвол судьбы, если возникнет необходимость. Это делает меня… холодной. Жестокой. Такова цена свободы. Но это вовсе не делает меня сильной.

Остаток пути до Красных Палат они прошли молча. Это было крепкое строение, хорошо освещенное изнутри. Вель остановилась снаружи.

\- Я возьму ваших лошадей. Загон охраняется, с ними ничего не случится. Идите внутрь, разыщите Даллу. Если у нее найдется время, она ответит на те вопросы, которые вас сюда привели.

Манс поблагодарил ее. Она попросила какую-то женщину помочь ей с лошадьми, и они скрылись из виду.

Сделав глубокий вздох, Манс вошел в набитый людьми зал, Маленький Волк и сир Биам последовали за ним. Манс поискал глазами Даллу в толпе, но она, должно быть, первой заметила его, потому что вскоре появилась перед ними. На ней была одежда из мягкой замши, ее золотые волосы были заплетены в косу и уложены вокруг головы в виде короны, но несколько прядей выбились, и она заткнула их за уши. Далла одарила его усталой улыбкой.

\- Манс.

Манс не был уверен, что она хорошо помнит их прошлую встречу, и вздохнул с облегчением, когда она сразу узнала его и тепло приветствовала.

\- Вель сказала, что ты можешь поговорить с нами.

\- Да, мы поговорим. - Во взгляде Даллы отразилось удивление, когда она заметила Маленького Волка, но она ничего не сказала по поводу его плаща, лишь приветливо поздоровалась. Сир Биам вздрогнул, когда она спросила и его имя. Представившись, рыцарь поцеловал ей руку.

\- Вы и ваша сестра - самые прелестные девицы, которых я встречал за Стеной, - сказал он искренне.

\- Ну насчет девиц это ты зря, - сказал Маленький Волк.

\- Заткнитесь вы оба, - резко сказал Манс. - Собаки и те ведут себя лучше. - Не рассчитывая, впрочем, что они его послушаются, он перевел разговор на более насущную тему.

\- Далла, где дети Тормунда?

\- Отдыхают. Торвинд нездоров, Мунда еще слишком юна. Им нелегко это дается. - Колеблясь, она добавила. - У нас есть похлебка.

\- Вель говорит, вам самим едва хватает, - сказал Манс, перебив сира Биама, который уже собрался принять приглашение. - У нас есть свои припасы, мы поедим позже.

Далла не стала настаивать.

\- Тогда медовухи? - предложила она. Когда они согласились, Далла проводила Маленького Волка и сир Биама к столу и попросила Манса помочь ей.

Пока они ждали своей очереди у бочки с медовухой, Далла сказала.

\- Я знаю женщину, у которой есть лютня. Она принадлежала ее сыну. Ты как-то говорил, что умеешь играть. Поиграешь для нас сегодня?

\- Я умею не только на лютне играть. Вам же нужна помощь.

\- Музыка - это голос богов, - ответила Далла с улыбкой. - Среди нас будут старые боги, какая помощь может сравниться с этим?

\- Эта мысль мне нравится, - сказал, смеясь, Манс. - В таком свете все выглядит иначе. Да, я поиграю для вас.

Когда место у бочки освободилось, Далла наполнила кувшин, а Манс раздобыл для них три рога, сама Далла пить отказалась. Вернувшись к столу, они уселись,и Далла разлила медовуху.

\- Ты хочешь знать о Теннах? - спросила Далла.

Манс кивнул.

\- До меня дошли слухи, что они выдвинулись из своей долины, и Джейме отправил меня выяснить, как развиваются события. Что-то я уже увидел своими глазами, но этого мало. Были ли уже стычки? Что делает Тормунд? Какие у него шансы остановить их?

Далла откинула назад прядь волос, которая выбилась из косы. Она посерьезнела.

\- Я не так много знаю. Как и ты, мы с Вель услышали о том, что Тенны идут на юг, и мы пришли к Тормунду, чтобы узнать, не нужна ли ему помощь. Ему самому было известно лишь то, что рассказывали ему беженцы. Он со своими воинами отправился разведать обстановку, возможно, принять бой, с ним еще несколько вождей и их отряды.

\- Тебе известно, куда?

\- В сорока лигах отсюда на северо-восток есть укрепленная деревня, к которой Теннам сложно будет подобраться. Это последнее, что я слышала о его планах.

\- Есть ли опасность, что они обойдут его и нападут на Красные Палаты?

Далла слабо усмехнулась.

\- Ты думаешь, как поклонщик. Если Магнар собирается стать королем-за-стеной, он ничего не докажет, захватив детей Тормунда и деревню, полную беженцев. Ему надо сразиться с самим Тормундом и одолеть его.

Мансу было неприятно ее замечание, но он признал правоту ее слов и перенаправил свои мысли.

\- Эти разбойные вылазки имели целью привлечь его внимание и выманить его на север.

\- Да, и вдобавок им нужно чем-то кормиться. Даже летом эти земли не богаты дичью.

\- Я не понимаю, что ты и твоя сестра делаете здесь, - вмешался в их разговор Маленький Волк. - Вы не из клана Тормунда, вы не привязаны к этим деревням. Что вам за дело до его свары с Теннами? Почему вы не поддерживаете Ивара?

\- Я служу вольному народу, - ответила ему Далла, - и моя сестра тоже. Ивар Золотой Лук извращает нашу природу, лишая свободы тех, кто не хочет следовать за ним.

\- А Тенны? - отважился спросить Манс. Понизив голос так, чтобы никто вокруг не услышал, он добавил. - Возможно, в итоге они оказались бы лучшим вариантом. В прошлый раз, когда мы говорили, ты сказала, что желаешь союза с Дозором или, по крайней мере, с Джейме. У Теннов больше общего с.... - он замолк на полуслове, осознав, что снова смотрит на положение дел только как ворона. - Тенны больше похожи на поклонщиков, - закончил он, изменившись в голосе. - Магнар захочет, чтобы к нему относились как к лорду. Захочет поставить вольный народ на колени.

\- Да, - подтвердила Далла. - У Теннов свои законы и обычаи, их образ жизни отличается от нашего. Сложно сказать, чего хочет Магнар, но вероятнее, что он стремится не объединить вольный народ, а завоевать его, навязать нам свой путь.

Манс нахмурился.

\- У него это не вышло бы. Теннов слишком мало.

\- Если они одержат победу, это перестанет иметь значение. Не только я и Вель опасаемся этого, многие думают также. И люди так боятся этого, что не примут Магнара и не позволят ему править, какие бы намерения у него ни были на самом деле. Если Тормунд проиграет...

\- Они побегут на восток, - закончил за нее Манс.

\- И королем-за-стеной будет Ивар Золотой Лук. - Взгляд Даллы был устремлен мимо них, она выглядела такой бледной, словно была соткана из лунного света. Потом печальная улыбка тронула ее уста. - Тормунд не хочет быть королем. Для него это вопрос долга, а не личных устремлений. В других обстоятельствах он мог бы признать поражение, чтобы не страдали невинные. Но ставки сейчас слишком высоки. Ему придется сражаться, и пока он сражается, мы с Вель будем помогать ему.

\- А шансы-то у него есть? - спросил Маленький Волк.

\- Я не могу этого сказать. Мы слишком многого не знаем.

Откуда-то появилась Вель. Она уселась на скамью рядом с сестрой.

\- Все еще болтаете?

\- О многом нужно было сказать, - Дала взяла сестру за руку. – Но мы уже почти закончили.

Вель обвела дозорных взглядом, и ее глаза остановились на Мансе. По ее лицу нельзя было прочесть, о чем она думает.

\- Дозор сможет помочь?

\- Это нечестно, - прошептала Далла, но больше ничего не сказала, хотя было видно, что она надеется, что кто-нибудь из них ответит согласием. Повисла тишина. Наконец, сир Биам сказал извинительно.

\- Сир Джейме отправил нас за информацией. Мы не должны вмешиваться.

\- Нет, - возразил ему Манс. – Нет, все не так. Мы узнали достаточно, чтобы понять, что наше вмешательство более чем уместно. Если бы сир Джейме был здесь….

\- Мы не должны вмешиваться, - оборвал его сир Биам. – Дозор не принимает ничью сторону. Ты это знаешь.

 _Я знаю_ , подумал Манс.  _Но у меня нет выбора_.

\- Мы поможем Тормунду, - сказал ему Манс. – Так решил бы Первый Разведчик, будь он здесь. Я возглавляю эту вылазку, и это приказ.

\- Я не буду совершать измену, - тихо ответил Флинт.

Пальцы Манса сомкнулись на рукояти кинжала. Проще всего было бы убить его здесь и сейчас за неподчинение.  _Но он прав. Я требую от него измены. Мы клялись в том, что мы не будем принимать ничью сторону._  Это будет убийство, а не казнь.

Они вместе прошли несколько долгих вылазок. Манс знал имя его матери, знал, что у него во Вдовьем Дозоре осталась сестра и трое братьев. Рыцарские шпоры он заслужил, сражаясь с разбойниками, и кроме рыцарства в той стычке он заработал еще и шрам на шее от стрелы. За два года на Стене он ни слова ни сказал против одичалых и не раз защищал Маленького Волка. В этом человеке не было зла, и сейчас у него в глазах стояли слезы.

Пальцы Манса разжались, он опустил руку.

\- Значит я один помогу Тормунду. Маленький Волк, ты и сир Биам завтра отправитесь в обратный путь на Стену.

\- Но…. – начал Маленький Волк.

\- Он не сможет проделать этот путь в одиночку. Я смогу.

На Манса нахлынуло осознание того, к чему это приведет, и он содрогнулся. Взгляд сира Биама был прикован к его лицу.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что ты не собираешься возвращаться.

\- Я не дезертирую. Я вернусь и объяснюсь. – Джейме выскажется в его защиту, и другие, конечно, прислушаются. Даже сир Денис не сочтет это изменой, все-таки он знал Манса двадцать лет. Но Маленького Волка лучше было в это не втягивать. Достаточно того, что одна ворона с кровью одичалых запятнает себя бесчестием.  _Но это всего лишь предосторожность. Никакого бесчестия не будет._

Манс скованно наклонился к Далле.

\- Я всего лишь один человек, но, возможно, я смогу помочь. Я знаю, что ты хотела бы большего.

\- Тебе больше нечего отдать, - прошептала Далла, избегая его взгляда.

Вель приняла его предложение не слишком любезно.

\- Тормунда не должны видеть вместе с во….

Далла схватила ее за руку.

\- Тихо, сестра. Мы найдем ему одежду. Забот и так хватает, не нужно создавать проблемы на пустом месте.

Биам молчал. Маленький Волк покачал головой. Мансу нужно будет поговорить с ним, объяснить ему, как себя вести. Он не должен выказывать гнев в адрес сира Биама, не должен защищать Манса. Если все обернется не лучшим образом, ему лучше держаться подальше от этого всего.  _Но ничего плохого не произойдет._

Далла коснулась плеча Манса.

\- Нам больше нечего добавить к сказанному, и этот разговор был непростым. Если ты не возражаешь, я поищу лютню. Это поможет отвлечься от дурных мыслей.

\- Будь добра, - сказал Манс. Ничего сейчас он не желал сильнее.

Когда Далла встала, сир Биам тоже ушел, извинившись. Его глаза смотрели в пол, но держался он прямо.  _Ему хватило отваги выступить против меня_ , подумал Манс.  _Он хороший рыцарь_. Никого и никогда он еще так не ненавидел в своей жизни.

\- От тебя одного никакого толку не будет, - сказал Мансу Маленький Волк. – Брось их и вернись вместе с нами.

\- Сто человек возьмут лютню, но все равно не смогут извлечь из нее музыку. Для того, чтобы она запела, нужен лишь один – тот, кто умеет на ней играть. Если я сейчас поступлю иначе, я отрекусь от всего, во что верил.

\- Мы дали обет.

\- Джейме до сих пор мечется в кошмарах из-за того, что он когда-то допустил, исполняя свои обеты. Ты сам тому свидетель. Если я сейчас брошу их, я никогда больше не смогу спать спокойно.

\- Тогда ты не должен потом возвращаться. Сир Денис снимет с тебя голову.

\- Он не сможет. Я всю жизнь провел в Дозоре, и половину этой жизни я служил под его началом. Мы можем препираться, но он хорошо ко мне относится. Он мне доверяет. -   _Я доверяю ему_. Манс не смог произнести эти слова вслух, но он не хотел задумываться о причинах.

Прежде, чем Маленький Волк смог ответить, вернулась Далла с лютней.

\- Ты не обязан, - сказала она. Но вряд ли она была бы такой мрачной и грустной, если бы имела в ввиду лютню.

\- И все-таки я это сделаю. – Манс встал. Его левая ладонь легла на корпус лютни, а правая обняла гриф. Но Далла не выпустила лютню из рук, и тогда он наклонил голову и заглянул ей в глаза.

\- Не стоит так тревожиться за меня. Вороны умные птицы. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

\- Думаешь, после этого ты все еще ворона? – спросила Далла мягко.

\- Конечно. – Манс положил свою ладонь на ее и невесело улыбнулся. – Я всегда буду вороной.


	15. Лучший и худший II

Манс вернулся в заброшенную деревню с охапкой хвороста и убитой белкой. Хворост он свалил в кучу возле дома, у которого не было только одной стены, развел костер, потом набрал в котелок снега и поставил его на огонь. После этого отошел подальше, чтобы не привлекать к дому зверей, и начал потрошить белку. Далла появилась, когда он уже заканчивал. Ее мешок был полон каких-то кореньев.  
  
\- Заяц? – спросила она.  
  
\- Белка.  
  
\- А кости ты оставил?  
  
Манс усмехнулся.  
  
\- И кости оставил для супа. Ты могла бы так во мне не сомневаться. Я хороший разведчик.  
  
\- В прошлый раз ты этого не сделал.  
  
\- В прошлый раз нам не грозило попасть в снежную бурю, не было необходимости.  
  
\- Но мы могли...  
  
\- Да, да, я знаю, что ты предусмотрела все возможные варианты. Ты прямо как Куорен.  
  
\- А ты даже  _хуже_  Джейме, - сказала Далла, идя мимо него, но голос у нее был веселый, Манс знал, что она не всерьез на него сердится. Бросив на него хмурый взгляд через плечо, она добавила. – Он хотя бы не выдумывал оправданий.  
  
\- Потому что я его от этого отучил, - запротестовал Манс, с улыбкой провожая ее взглядом.  
  
Они довольно быстро привыкли друг к другу. В лесу Далла ориентировалась лучше любого из разведчиков, и от женщины, учившей ее когда-то, она знала много разных историй, которых не знал Манс. Эти истории помогали им скоротать время.  
  
Когда Далла вызвалась проводить его, Манс засмомневался. Он не возражал против ее компании, но думал, что ей не стоит покидать деревню Тормунда. Ей пришлось напомнить ему, что в деревне оставалось много людей, способных и готовых помочь Вель, Торвинду и Мунде. И никто здесь лучше нее не знал те земли, через которые лежал путь. Хоть это и было так, Манс подозревал, что она просто  _хотела_  уйти с ним, уцепившись за первую же возможность принять участие в событиях, которые разворачивались на севере. Но Манс был не в обиде за нее на то, что она использовала его, чтобы оправдать свой уход. В компании Даллы путешествовать было приятнее, чем в компании какой-нибудь ворчливой старухи, которая могла бы навязаться ему вместо нее.  
  
Они поужинали остатками вчерашнего зайца, придержав белку на случай, если непогода не позволит им завтра продолжать путь. В небе висели темные тучи, начался снегопад, и холодный ветер предвещал пургу. После ужина Далла сварила в бульоне коренья, которые нашла в лесу, и Манс помог ей все убрать.  
  
Потом они сложили плащи один на другой и забрались под них, прижавшись друг к другу. Это начало могло бы быть многообещающим, если бы не толстые меховые куртки на них обоих. Но дело было не только в этом, конечно. В самом начале пути Манс пытался соблазнить ее, но Далла сразу дала понять, что у него ничего не выйдет. «Нам вместе предстоит провести много недель. Если мы не опротивеем друг другу к концу, я могу привязаться к тебе. Зачем испытывать судьбу?»  
  
Все отношения, которые были у Манса, были недолговечными, он уже привык к этому и предпочитал наслаждаться радостями жизни здесь и сейчас, не думая о том, что будет потом. Но он не стал настаивать. В ее словах был смысл, и так было проще.  
  
Сон пришел к нему быстро. К утру пурга разыгралась вовсю. Возле разрушенной стены намело огромный сугроб. Манс хорошо выспался и отдохнул, ему было скучно, и его пальцы перебирали воображаемые струны, хотя играть в такой холод все равно было бы невозможно. Он начал напевать, поглядывая на Даллу, которая сидела, подтянув колени к груди. Но его пение, похоже, ей не мешало.  
  
Когда он по привычке начал напевать мелодию песни Джейме, она резко подняла голову.  
  
Манс замолчал, а потом медленно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ты ее знаешь.  
  
Ее глаза округлились.  
  
\- Где ты ее услышал?  
  
\- Ты слышала ее в своем сне, ведь так? – Теперь он вспомнил не только, что она упоминала музыку, но и то, что ее слова среди прочего сподвигли его на то, чтобы написать песню.  
  
\- Манс.  
  
\- Я сочинил ее для Джейме, - ответил он.  
  
Порыв ветра ворвался в их убежище, растрепав волосы Даллы, которые вылезли из-под капюшона.  
  
\- Ты сидишь там и ухмыляешься, как лис. Явно ты не говоришь мне всей правды. – Откинув волосы с лица, она добавила. – Ты ни разу даже словом не обмолвился о нашей прошлой встрече. Я думала, что ты тогда услышал только то, что касалось Джейме.  
  
\- Я помню все, что ты тогда сказала, - ответил он, осторожно подбирая слова. – Это было важно.  
  
\- Важно? – приглушенный смех сорвался с ее губ. – В самом деле?  
  
\- Более чем. Вы с Вель тогда сказали еще кое-что, что заставило меня задуматься. Что Джейме важен в первую очередь из-за того, что он собой воплощает. Что он ворона, которая пытается помочь вольному народу.  
  
\- И это важно? – переспросила она, крепче обхватив колени руками.  
  
\- Важнее всего на свете. Но мы говорили о песне.  
  
\- Продолжай.  
  
Манс попытался подыскать подходящие слова, чтобы объяснить.  
  
\- Отец Джейме – южный лорд. Много лет назад он подавил восстание, подчистую вырезав семьи двух лордов, которые осмелились выступить против него, вместе со всеми их домочадцами. Об этом сложили песню,  _Дожди в Кастамере_. В ней только намеки на то, произошло, но все знают, о чем она. Ему достаточно было повелеть сыграть эту песню другому лорду, который начал доставлять ему хлопоты, чтобы тот немедленно присмирел.  
  
Манс вспомнил, как рассказывал эту историю Куорену в тот день, когда Джейме появился в Сумеречной Башне.  _Всего шесть лет прошло. Как будто целая жизнь_.  
  
Далла села, скрестив ноги.  
  
\- И ты хочешь, чтобы твоя песня действовала на людей так же – только вселяла бы в них надежду, а не страх?  
  
\- Да, - ответил Манс. Потом поправился. – Не совсем. Сложно объяснить.

Далла раздраженно наморщила лоб, но, когда она заметила, что Манс смотрит на нее, ее лицо разгладилось.  
  
\- Что-то ты темнишь - сказала она невозмутимо.  
  
\- Кто-то дергает нас за ниточки. Я всего лишь пытаюсь ухватиться за те, до которых могу дотянуться, и я хочу, чтобы они оказались в руках Джейме. – По ее лицу он понял, что потерял ее, и попытался спасти положение. – Я не пытаюсь говорить загадками. Просто я еще не говорил об этом с Джейме. Сначала он должен это услышать.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что не совершаешь какую-нибудь глупость?  
  
-  _Мне_ кажется, что нет.  
  
Далла не ответила. Видя, что она задумалась, Манс тоже замолчал. Но просто так молчать ему было сложно – заняться было нечем, идти некуда, им едва хватало тут места, чтобы пошевелиться. Он поворошил костер, перебрал свой заплечный мешок, наточил и отполировал свой двуручный меч, за ним короткий меч, потом кинжал. Наконец он снова взглянул на Даллу. Она принялась зашивать дыру на своей рукавице. Наверное, она подумала, что он не дружит с головой. Обстоятельства, в которых они встречались, могли этому только способствовать. При первой их встрече он неделями слонялся по лесу ради весточки о человеке, который вероятнее всего был мертв. При второй отослал прочь своих названых братьев, чтобы броситься на помощь людям, которых знать не знал. Теперь еще и нес какую-то околесицу. Но при этом она все-таки доверяла ему, иначе не отправилась бы с ним одна в такой дальний путь.  
  
Изнывая от скуки, Манс решил, что времени подумать у нее было достаточно, и снова начал напевать. На этот раз он затянул серию песен Баэля, о том, как тот, объявив себя королем-за-стеной пытался привлечь на свою сторону прославленного воина. Воин был горд и скорее погиб бы сам и погубил своих людей, чем отказался от власти, поэтому Баэль переоделся женщиной и попытался соблазнить его, чтобы выведать, в чем его слабость. Эта история состояла из девяти длинных, смешных, похабных песен, и уже к концу первой Далла снова улыбалась. Он начал вторую, про змею и горшочек с медом, и пел громко, чтобы вой ветра не заглушал его слов. Он пел и думал, вернулся ли уже сир Биам на Стену. Думал, что сделает Куорен, когда услышит от него, что произошло. Думал, как там Джейме сейчас в Утесе.  
  
Но от этих мрачных мыслей не было никакого проку, и когда Далла звонко рассмеялась на середине четвертой песни, он попытался найти утешение в том, что у него было здесь и сейчас – тепло, песня и улыбка красивой женщины.

 

Стоило Джейме появиться в саду, как его тут же оглушил голос Дженны.  
  
\- Ты опоздал! Мы ждем уже четверть часа.  
  
Вдохнув поглубже, Джейме перешел с быстрого шага на бег. Терраса, на которой они расположились, огибала южную часть Утеса. Отсюда был чудесный вид на море, и в лучах утреннего солнца деревья и цветы казались золотыми.  
  
Все уже сидели за столом. Почти все лица были Джейме незнакомы. Кроме Старка, которого усадили слева от Дженнны, он знал из присутствующих только Тириона и Клеоса, бывшего примерно одного с ним возраста. Ну и разумеется, Дженну, которая поднялась из-за стола и теперь шла ему навстречу.  
  
\- Я тренировался, - сказал Джейме, пытаясь отдышаться. Слуга с приглашением на завтрак нашел его в оружейной, и Джейме пришлось в спешке мыться и переодеваться, а потом еще бежать почти милю. Люка он на всякий случай оставил дремать в спальне.  
  
Пригладив волосы, Джейме осмотрелся, но не заметил ничего страшного. Даже Старк, рядом с которым сидела кудрявая незнакомка, выглядел непринужденно.  
  
\- Тренировался, - повторила Дженна. Ее взгляд остановился на его лице. – В такую рань?  
  
\- Я не был уверен, что потом представится возможность. Вы могли бы начать без меня.  
  
\- За кого ты нас принимаешь? Ничего страшного. – Дженна схватила его за руку, и Джейме вздрогнул от неожиданности. – Давай я тебе всех представлю, ты, наверное, никого уже не узнаёшь после стольких лет.  
  
Джейме безропотно позволил тетушке повести его, голова у него шла кругом. Вчера вечером, обнаружив в своей комнате Старка, рассыпающегося в благодарностях, Джейме только посмеялся. Опрокинутый кувшин стал для него поворотной точкой. Несмотря на выволочку, которую ему устроил Манс, в глубине души Джейме хотел произвести впечатление. Хотел доказать этим людям, что он чего-то стоит. Но пролитое вино напомнило ему, почему все это было неважно. Тайвин был в ярости, Дорна Свифт едва не расплакалась от жалости, Селми успел вынуть меч из ножен, Серсея сбежала, сгорая от стыда и унижения. Остальные старательно отводили глаза и делали вид, что ничего не замечают. Со стороны могло показаться, что случилось что-то ужасное и непоправимое, и все это лишь потому, что он  _разлил вино_. Решив, что все это выеденного яйца не стоит, утром он проснулся абсолютно уверенным в себе. А теперь леди Дженна вела его за руку, словно непослушного мальчишку, как много лет назад, и он не знал, как к этому относиться.  
  
Но Дженна, казалось, не замечала, что он совсем сбит с толку, и называла гостей. Ее второму сыну, Лионелю, было девятнадцать, и он был женат на Мелесе Крейкхолл, внучке Самнера. Давен, ровесник Тириона, был оруженосцем у Бракса и приехал на турнир. Его сестрам Серенне и Мириэль было, соответственно, четырнадцать и двенадцать, это были высокие и смешливые девочки. Жена Клеоса, красивая и статная женщина, в девичестве Дарри, была в тягости.  
  
Обнаружив, что никто от него не шарахается, Джейме решил, что Дженна специально собрала тех, кто, на ее взгляд, мог бы с ним поладить. Но он не понимал, зачем ей это. Вчера она с ним толком и говорить не стала.  
  
Место, которое оставалось незанятым, было между Дженной и Тирионом. Джейме с подозрением посмотрел на брата, но сел.  
  
\- Что это все значит? – прошептал он, решив пока забыть про вчерашнюю размолвку.  
  
\- Дженна боится, что мы окончательно упадем в твоих глазах, - сказал тихонько Тирион куда-то мимо левого уха Джейме.  
  
Джейме не нашелся с ответом.  
  
Дженна опустилась на стул слева от него.  
  
\- Твой приятель Старк так и сказал, что ты тренируешься. Должно быть, он очень хорошо тебя знает. Или ты настолько предсказуем?  
  
Появились слуги с подносами.  
  
\- Ммм… Наверное, предсказуем, - сказал Джейме.  
  
Перед ним возникла тарелка, потом еда. Он заметил, что еда на столе была самой простой, не похожей на то, что обычно подавали в Утесе Кастерли, и с ужасом осознал, что Дженна, должно быть, слышала, как Роберт накануне обвинял Джейме в том, что он ничего не ест. И ответ Джейме расценила как то, что ему не понравились кушанья на пиру, устроенном в его честь. Которые она же и выбирала.  
  
Джейме на добрый дюйм вжался в стул.  
  
\- Джейме, - сказал Давен, - правда, что одичалый погнался за тобой с топором, когда застал тебя в постели со своей дочкой?  
  
\- Старк, - сказал Джейме, но вышел какой-то писк.  
  
\- Он просил рассказать историю, - сказал невозмутимо Бенджен.  
  
\- И что, по-твоему,  _это_  за история?  
  
\- Про Крастера, - ответил Бенджен. – Ее все на Стене слышали.  
  
\- Я и пальцем девчонку не тронул! Я только взглянул на нее, и он меня ударил. Потом я ударил его. Потом он схватился за топор! – Давену он сказал. – Разве это уместная тема для беседы? Тут дамы.  
  
Дженна фыркнула.  
  
\- Джейме прав, братец, - сказала чопорно Серенна Ланнистер, - Тебе не хватает хороших манер. Давайте поговорим о чем-то другом.  
  
\- У меня есть вопрос, - Мириэль обернулась к Джейме, хлопая длинными ресницами, - одичалые правда пьют кровь из черепов?

Завтрак продолжился в том же духе. Мириэль задала еще несколько подобных вопросов, Бенджен вовсю любезничал с Серенной, Мириэль и Дженной и совершенно очаровал их, хотя на протяжении всего плавания ворчал, что терпеть не может Ланнистеров. Тирион молчал, но Джейме уже перестал сердиться на него, и его раздражение уступило место неуверенности. Он совершенно перестал понимать, как ему вести себя с братом, и как ему вести себя с тетушкой и со всеми этими кузинами и кузенами тоже.  
  
\- Чем ты сегодня намерен заняться? – спросила Дженна, когда Старк закончил рассказывать про то, как однажды спасался от медведя на дереве.  
  
Джейме до этого на всякий случай на глазах у тетушки старательно набивал рот ягодами, поэтому не сразу смог ответить. Прожевав, наконец, он сказал.  
  
\- Буду искать желающих вступить в Дозор в Ланниспорте. Думаю, местным беднякам я больше придусь по душе, чем рыцарям и лордам, которые явились на турнир. С ними Старк попытает удачи. И Герион еще хотел, чтобы я потом заглянул к его Бриони.  
  
Дженна недовольно хмыкнула.  
  
\- Герион говорит, что любит ее, как-то даже заявил, что женился бы на ней, если бы не Тайвин, но все это пустые разговоры. Через пару месяцев он опять уплывет куда-нибудь, а когда вернется, не вспомнит, как ее звали. То же и с дочкой. Герион может сколько угодно на нее умиляться, но ответственность - это не его удел. Ну, по крайней мере, он хоть знает, сколько ей лет. Могло быть и хуже.  
  
\- Тетушка, - одернул ее Тирион.  
  
\- Тирион, дорогуша, я еще не выжила из ума и понимаю, что говорю. Мы здесь в кругу семьи. Бенджен тоже брат Джейме, разве не так? – Она повернулась к Старку. – Вам-то не нужно объяснять, что Роберт за человек. Сколько лет детям лорда Старка?  
  
\- Шесть, шесть, три, и Арье около четырех месяцев, - сказал Бенджен, улыбаясь уголком рта.  
  
\- Вот видите, - сказала Дженна, ударив ладонью по столу.  
  
\- Мне показалось, что Серсея тоже не слишком много внимания уделяет Стеффону, - заметил Джейме.  
  
Дженна взглянула на него.  
  
\- Серсея помнит, когда он родился.  
  
Прежде чем разговор мог свернуть на более серьезные темы, Мириэль задала очередной вопрос.  
  
\- Джейме, а как это выглядело, когда тебе отрубили руку? Кость торчала?  
  
Давен поперхнулся куском рыбы.  
  
\- Признаться, я не успел рассмотреть, - ответил Джейме непринужденно, - Потом моя спутница засунула ее в огонь и замотала бинтами, и какое-то время я вообще ее не видел.  
  
\- В огонь, - повторила впечатленная Мириэль.  
  
\- Матушка, позвольте мне удалиться, - сказал побледневший Клеос, у меня возникли неотложные дела в другом месте.  _Неотложные_. – Не дожидаясь ответа, он поспешил прочь, и его жена, бросив извиняющийся взгляд на Дженну, последовала за ним.  
  
Серенна пихнула сестру в плечо.  
  
\- Ну вот, Мири, из-за тебя Клеос сбежал. Если ты и дальше будет себя так ужасно вести, твой лорд-супруг запрет тебя в замке. Бен, милый, вот ты бы разве захотел себе такую жену?  
  
Пока Бен думал, что на это ответить, Мириэль запротестовала.  
  
\- Но Джейме улыбается.  
  
\- Ему нравятся одичалые, - объяснил Давен. – Джейме, может, заберешь ее с собой и высадишь где-нибудь на Стылом Берегу? Наш отец будет спокойнее спать ночами.  
  
\- Я бы не возражала, - сказала серьезно Мириэль, - если бы могла заполучить такую собаку, как у Джейме.  
  
Дженна, которая обычно не допускала такого веселья за столом, решительно хранила молчание, на ее губах играла улыбка. Джейме решил ничему больше не удивляться и поддерживал беседу, как мог. Совсем не так он себе представлял это утро.  
  
Когда с завтраком было покончено, и все начали расходиться, Джейме ненадолго задержался перед своей тетушкой. Вчера он чувствовал себя куда увереннее, вчера его лицо было непроницаемым, каждое слово и жест продуманным и выверенным. Сегодня он не понимал, как себя вести.  
  
\- Все было очень мило, - сказал он нерешительно.  
  
Глаза Дженны впились в него.  
  
\- Я подумала, что тебе это больше понравится, чем то, что уготовил тебе отец.  
  
Джейме хотел сказать что-то еще, но вокруг было слишком много людей, и он подумал, что случай еще представится.  
  
Когда они со Старком ушли на достаточное расстояние, тот бросил на него долгий задумчивый взгляд.  
  
\- Что? – спросил Джейме.  
  
\- Несправедливо, что всего несколько человек в твоей семье отбрасывают такую длинную и мрачную тень на всех остальных. Я ожидал совсем другого.  
  
Джейме не сразу ответил. Внутри у него все сжалось, когда он осознал, что относился к ним так же предвзято. Те чувства, которые он питал к отцу, обида на Серсею – все это наложило определенный отпечаток на его ожидания. Что касается Тириона – тут было о чем подумать. Но остальные члены его семьи ни в чем перед ним не провинились, и все же он одним махом списал их со счетов.  
  
\- Вот видишь, - сказал Джейме, в большей степени обращаясь к себе самому, - в конце концов, все оказалось не так уж и плохо.

 

Утро выдалось на редкость ясным и солнечным. На небе не было ни облачка, улицы Ланниспорта были залиты солнцем. Сир Барристан накануне стоял на страже с обеда до позднего вечера, и с утра был свободен. Но вместо того, чтобы отдыхать или оттачивать мастерство на площадке, он этим утром бродил по извилистым улочкам Ланниспорта, разыскивая сира Джейме.  
  
В этом не было ничего особенного, говорил он себе, он лишь хотел справиться о его благополучии - обычная вежливость. Неизвестно, представится ли ему еще такая возможность. И если на нем была простая темная туника, а не белый плащ Королевского Гвардейца, то лишь для того, чтобы не собирать толпу. Он вовсе не собирался прятаться и исподтишка следить за юношей.  
  
Найти черного брата, у которого не было руки, но была собака размером с пони, оказалось несложно. Босоногий мальчишка указал ему на рыночную площадь в стенах города. В Ланниспорте был и еще один рынок, в гавани, где раньше торговали прямо с кораблей, но пока он действовал лишь три дня в неделю. Лодки рыбаков и торговые суда сгорели вместе с флотом, да и сам рынок пострадал. Поэтому на рыночной площади народу сейчас собиралось больше обычного. Селми сразу увлекла за собой людская толпа, и он был рад, что рост позволяет ему видеть, что происходит по сторонам.  
  
Сира Джейме он обнаружил на краю площади, где толпа расступилась. Он сидел на ящике, у его ног лежала собака. Прохожие обходили его, некоторые останавливались послушать. Заметив неподалеку груду ящиков, сир Барристан направился туда, силясь расслышать, что говорил сир Джейме.  
  
-….любил легенды про героев и подвиги. У Стены тоже были свои герои, и я верю, что еще будут.  
  
Протиснувшись к ящикам, он встал за ними. От сира Джейме его теперь отделяли всего несколько ярдов, и ему хорошо было видно, что происходит.  
  
\- Есть прекрасная легенда о том, как был создан Дозор, - продолжал сир Джейме, - на юге ее мало кто знает.  
  
\- Так вы будете рассказывать истории, - сказала довольно какая-то старуха среди собравшихся вокруг сира Джейме.  
  
\- Еще какие истории, - пообещал ей сир Джейме. Дождавшись, пока лишние разговоры стихнут, и глаза слушателей устремятся на него, он начал рассказывать, уже совсем другим тоном.  
  
\- Многие века назад зима пришла и длилась целое поколение. И с ней пришла долгая ночь . Те дети, которых не убил холод и голод, рождались, жили и умирали, ни разу не увидев солнца. И вместе с холодом во тьме пришли Иные.  
  
Люди зашептались. Судя по началу, эта история больше подходила для застолья, когда выпитое уже ударяло мужчинам в голову, или для древних старух, которые верили в то, что это и в самом деле когда-то происходило. Странно было слышать такое от Джейме Ланнистера. Но несколько человек хотели послушать и стали требовать тишины. Когда шорох голосов унялся, Джейме продолжил.  
  
\- Иные были прекрасны, но их сердца не знали жалости, и они ненавидели все живое. Целые воинства собирались и находили свою погибель, а потом восставали снова, убивая уже тех, рядом с кем сражались лишь за миг до того. Иные убивали не только воинов, но и детей, и юных девиц, и больных, и стариков, без разбора. И тогда последний герой решил отправиться на поиски Детей Леса, которых Первые Люди давно уже изгнали из своих владений. Он надеялся, что Дети Леса помогут остановить Иных.  
  
\- У него была лошадь, собака, и с ним было двенадцать друзей, когда он отправился на север. На поиски он потратил годы. Его друзья погибли, один за другим. Потом от голода пала его лошадь. Последней погибла его собака. Когда его меч переломился от холода, всякая надежда в нем угасла. Иные гнались за ним на огромных ледяных пауках, с челюстями острыми, как бритвы… - Джейме сделал паузу, чтобы слушатели как следует прониклись идеей кровожадных ледяных пауков, - ….и последний герой уже приготовился встретить свою смерть, когда услышал, что рядом закаркала ворона. Он не видел ничего живого с тех пор, как потерял собаку, и понял, что птица могла оказаться там лишь по волшебству. И когда он пополз к ней, он нашел путь, который вел глубоко под землю, и скрылся в темных глубинах прежде, чем Иные смогли настичь его.  
  
\- Последний герой оказался в тайном подземном городе, который по размерам ничуть не уступал людским городам. Ворона привела его к Детям Леса, и он преклонил колени перед их вождем. «Зачем нам помогать тебе?» - спросил его вождь, - «Ведь вы поступили с нами так же, как Иные теперь поступают с вами». «Они ненавидят все живое», - ответил последний герой. – «Истребив людей, они придут за вами, и тогда вы познаете то же горе, что познал я. Я уже пожертвовал всем, что у меня было, чтобы найти вас, но вам предстоит потерять еще столь многое».  
  
\- Мольбы последнего героя не тронули вождя Детей Леса, но он согласился с тем, что его народу тоже грозит опасность. И ему было известно, что нет ничего сильнее жертвы, если в жертву принесено самое ценное и дорогое сердцу человека. Все живое после смерти возвращается в землю, камни и деревья, и Дети Леса знают их песнь. Жизни лошади и собаки теперь были вплетены в меч из драконьей стали, который Дети Леса преподнесли последнему герою..  
  
_Из драконьей стали? Должно быть, он имеет в виду валирийскую сталь,_ подумал Селми  
  
Сир Джейме рассказывал дальше.  
  
\- «Но это всего лишь меч», - возразил последний герой, - «а я всего лишь один человек. Как я могу противостоять армии мертвых?» «У нас для тебя есть еще один подарок», - сказал вождь Детей Леса. – «Это плащ, черный как уголь, он сокроет тебя в ночи, и Иные не найдут тебя». В плаще была заключена сила двенадцати дорогих сердцу героя друзей.  
  
Стоял жаркий летний день. Где-то рядом рыботорговец выкрикивал цены и расхваливал свой товар. По брусчатке цокали копыта. Кричали чайки. Кто-то рядом с Селми сказал «Это же Джейме Ланнистер, Цареубийца».  
  
Но от истории веяло правдой. Сир Джейме, весь в черном, с мечом из валирийской стали на поясе, с дикого вида собакой, которая словно явилась из древних времен, был слишком похож на последнего героя, который собрал их, чтобы рассказать им о своих злоключениях _.  
  
Но собака-то его жива_, напомнил себе Селми, как будто этого одного уже было достаточно, чтобы отбросить эту абсурдную мысль.  
  
\- Ни один меч не мог коснуться Иного, - рассказывал сир Джейме, - и какая польза была от черного плаща, когда они чувствовали живых, даже не видя их? Но последний герой взял и меч, и плащ и покинул пещеру, чтобы встретиться с чудовищами, которые поджидали его снаружи. И тогда он обнаружил, что волшебный клинок действительно _убивал_  их. Иные не ожидали этого и отступили, и герой ускользнул от них, черный плащ  _укрыл_  его. Спустя много дней он добрался до деревянной крепости, в которой прятались еле живые от страха, голода и холода люди – последние из когда-то великого рода.  
  
\- Герой уже ни на что не надеялся, но он не собирался так просто сдаваться. «Я знаю, что их можно убить», - сказал он мужчинам. – «Нам нужен огонь, чтобы не подпускать мертвых. Мы отправимся на юг и найдем еще людей, способных сражаться. Если я погибну, кто-то должен взять мой меч и встать вместо меня». И так как черный плащ укрыл его от Иных, он убедил остальных тоже надеть черное.  
  
Вместе они отправились в путь, и хотя волшебство было заключено только в плаще героя, сила плаща была такова, что он защищал и всех остальных. На них не напали мертвецы, их факелы не погасли, ни пурга, ни холод не могли загасить их. Невредимыми они добрались до каменного замка, где к ним присоединились другие. Они тоже надели черное и зажгли факелы.  
  
\- Все больше и больше становилось их, и часть людей оставалась в городах и крепостях, которые они проходили, чтобы защищать их. Если приходили Иные, они трубили в рог, и как бы далеко ни был последний герой, он всегда слышал зов – три сигнала – и спешил на помощь. Вскоре не осталось ни одного города и ни одной крепости, где не горели бы огни.  
  
Иные ненавидели огонь, и негасимые факелы заставили их отступить, а с ними отступал и холод. Все больше мужчин надевали черные плащи, оттесняя Иных на север, пока они не скрылись в землях, где никто никогда не жил. Прошло двенадцать дней, а на тринадцатый, проснувшись, последний герой увидел восход солнца, который в последний раз видел еще ребенком.  
  
\- Тогда те, кто первыми надели черные плащи, поклялись, что будут и дальше нести свой дозор и остановят Иных, если они вернутся. Они произнесли обеты Ночного Дозора. Долг героя был исполнен. Он пошел на север, повторяя путь, пройденный когда-то вместе с его друзьями, лошадью и собакой. Там он опустился на землю, и испустив последний вздох, наконец воссоединился с теми, кого потерял. Его дозор был окончен, но Ночной Дозор остался, - закончил сир Джейме.

Когда его голос стих, сир Барристан, погруженный в свои мысли, не сразу вспомнил, где он находится. На мгновение его ошеломили яркие краски раннего лета. Он ощущал себя стариком и задыхался от переполнявшей его печали и тоски. Перед глазами у него стояли три каменных кургана в Красных Горах и лица его братьев и принца, павших на Трезубце. Эта легенда, в которой вера, жертвенность и братство заставили зло отступить, показалось ему злой насмешкой, словно сир Джейме знал, что он слушает, и умышленно пытался разбередить его раны. Или искушал.

И он почти купился на это.  _Почти_. Ордена, который описывал сир Джейме, не существовало уже многие века. Только глупец мог повестись на эти речи.

\- Ох, - сказала та старуха, которая хотела послушать историю, - Очень уж славно вы рассказывали.

\- Понравилось? – спросил сир Джейме. Голос у него был довольным, словно одобрение какой-то нищей старухи что-то могло значить. – Могу еще что-нибудь рассказать.

Желающих еще послушать было много, и он начал рассказывать новую историю. В этой говорилось про барда, который переоделся женщиной, чтобы выведать слабости врага. Эта история была похожа на сказки о Ланне Умном, и из уст юноши звучала естественней, чем предыдущая. Он то и дело сам смеялся, пока рассказывал, потом запутался и вернулся к началу, но толпа была в восторге.

Резкий смех за спиной заставил Селми вздрогнуть.

\- Да это же Барристан Отважный!

Он обернулся и увидел перед собой Беса. Рядом с ним стоял Аддам Марбранд со своей пламенеющей на солнце шевелюрой.

Сир Барристан стиснул челюсти.

Тирион Ланнистер был в Королевской Гавани по пути на Стену и обратно, и кроме этого еще дважды навещал сестру. И каждый раз он в присутствии Селми с деланным безразличием заводил речь о том, как Джейхейрис, придя к власти после Мейгора Жестокого, казнил или отправил на Стену не только тех рыцарей Королевской Гвардии, которые остались верными Мейгору, но и перешедших на сторону Джейхейриса. Вдобавок он не стеснялся все время напоминать о том, что Дозору не хватает людей.

Все это были пустые разговоры. Сир Джейме нарушил свой обет и заслуженно понес наказание. Cир Барристан лишь не смог исполнить свой долг.

\- Мне стало любопытно, - сказал он сухо Бесу.

\- Любопытно, - повторил Тирион, явно забавляясь. – Вы все-таки решили надеть черное по моему совету?

 _Что за мерзкое создание_ , подумал Селми. Тут до него кое-что дошло, и он почувствовал себя увереннее.

\- Вы тоже скрываетеь.

\- Я карлик. Если я встану за ящиком, он меня  _скроет_ из виду, тут уж ничего не поделать.

\- Они повздорили накануне, - сказал сир Аддам.

\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - пробормотал Бес. – Джейме не столько разозлился, сколько устал от меня. За завтраком он был в гораздо лучшем расположении духа.

\- Я говорил тебе….

\- Здесь не место, - Тирион вытянул шею, чтобы лучше видеть, и Селми пришло в голову, что он, возможно, вовсе не пытался разузнать что-то, а просто хотел повидать брата и не был уверен, что тот ему обрадуется. – Что за странная идея пришла ему в голову – рассказывать сказки толпе на площади. Но им, похоже, нравится. Они уже влюблены в него.

\- Лорду не стоит так фамильярничать с простолюдинами, а брату Ночного Дозора – почему бы и нет, - заметил сир Аддам.

\- Разумеется, - сказал Тирион, его лицо разгладилось.

Селми вдруг осознал, что они должны знать то, что его интересовало, и не сдержался.

\- Милорд, - спросил он, - как ваш брат лишился руки?

Тирион и Аддам переглянулись.

\- Одичалый… - начал Аддам.

\- Ну уж нет, перебил его Тирион. – Эта история заслуживает, чтобы ее рассказывали со всеми подробностями. – Он лукаво взглянул на сира Барристана. – Пойдемте, побеседуем где-нибудь в другом месте. Джейме сейчас все равно не до нас.

Судя по тому, как легко согласился Бес, сиру Барристану не должно было понравиться то, что карлик собирался ему рассказать. Но любопытство оказалось сильнее, и Селми последовал за ним.

\- Мой дядюшка Герион говорит, что Джейме специально вчера опрокинул вино. Кажется, у Бенджена Старка могли возникнуть неприятности, - сказал непринужденно Тирион, пока они шли.

\- Я стоял позади. Ваш дядюшка верно говорит.

\- Вас, наверняка, это тронуло до глубины души. Как полагаете, если бы вы горели, потрудился бы кто-нибудь из рыцарей Королевской Гвардии на вас помочиться, чтобы затушить пламя?

Селми промолчал.

Наконец Бес остановился перед таверной.

\- Кажется, подходящее место. Зайдем?

Сир Барристан был уверен, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, и все-таки ответил ему кивком.

\- Почему бы и нет.

Палаточный городок, который раскинулся под стенами Ланниспорта, пестрый и красочный, как закат на Стылом берегу, напомнил Джейме, чем изначально рыцарство так запало ему в душу. Конечно же он мечтал о подвигах и славных победах, но того наивного и недалекого юнца, которым он был, больше привлекал внешний блеск, яркие краски, громкая слава. Он мечтал носить золотые доспехи, мечтал, что им будут восхищаться, как он сам восхищался Эртуром Дейном, Бринденом Талли и Барристаном Селми.

Как ни больно было это сознавать, тот юнец никуда не делся. Он глазел на шатры, на фехтующих рыцарей и на всадников, которые упражнялись с мишенью, на оружейников, и кузнецов, нахваливающих свой товар, на палатки с колбасками и напитками, словно ему снова было пятнадцать.

Рядом с ним шагал мрачный Бенжен Старк.

\- Какой смысл играть в войну, когда настоящая война только окончилась? Зачем тратить на это деньги, когда твоему отцу еще предстоит заново отстраивать флот и гавань?

\- Старк, оглянись вокруг, Джейме схватил Бенджена за плечо. - Вон там стяг Хайтауэров. Рядом с ним Бульверы, Редвины, Фоссовеи. - Он ткнул культей в другую сторону. - Западные дома - Вестерлинги, Марбранды, Крейкхоллы, Бракс. Дом Ройс из Долины. Лорд Мормонт тоже здесь, - добавил он с удивлением, - должно быть, задержался, чтобы принять участие в турнире. - Королевские земли. Собрались рыцари из всех королевств, кроме Дорна.

\- Знаешь, вообще-то на севере тоже учат геральдику.

\- Во время восстания Роберта королевства были раздроблены, - пояснил свою мысль Джейме. - Но почти все объединились, чтобы разгромить Грейджоев. Король и королева молоды, у них родился здоровый наследник, у короля уважаемый всеми Десница. Сейчас лето. Люди празднуют, у них появилась надежда.

Его слова только рассмешили Старка.

\- Все это показное.

\- Лорды, которые здесь собрались, не дураки и понимают, насколько все шатко. - Джейме погладил Люка по спине. - Но глупо было бы не воспользоваться такой прекрасной порой для передышки.

Старк вообще не имел права жаловаться, если на то пошло. Это он вытащил Джейме на турнирное поле. После довольно неловкого обеда с Герионом и Бриони Джейме вернулся в Утес, рассчитывая вздремнуть. Но там его уже поджидал Старк, чтобы сообщить, что Ясон Маллистер пригласил их отобедать в его шатре, и это именно Старк настоял, что вежливость требует от них принять приглашение.

Джейме не хотел идти, он не хотел, чтобы на него все пялились, не хотел столкнуться с пренебрежением. Старк этого, впрочем, не забыл.

\- Еще полчаса назад у тебя был такой вид, словно я тебя заставил сопровождать меня на виселицу.

\- Ты неправильно понял, - сказал Джейме. - Простительно, моя сложная натура.... - двое мальчишек с деревянными мечами промчались мимо них, один из них случайно задел Джейме локтем. За ними бежал еще один, лет десяти. Увидев Люка, он затормозил и метнулся в сторону, распахнув серые глаза с длинными черными ресницами.

\- Робар! - крикнул он, - Смотри, тут  _огромная_ собака... - Убегая, он еще раз оглянулся через плечо. Встретившись взглядом с Джейме, он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут его окликнули, и он поспешил вдогонку.

Джейме проводил мальчишек взглядом. Его собственное детство, казалось, было так близко, что нужно было только протянуть руку и ухватиться. По возрасту он был ближе к этим детям, чем к Куорену и даже Мансу. Совсем недавно он сам еще играл в те же игры.

\- Ничего сложного в твоей натуре нет, - сказал Старк, снова смеясь, - сначала ты куксился, потому что боялся, что тебя погонят с позором, а потом отвлекся на яркую мишуру и обо всем забыл.

\- Ты слишком упрощаешь, - возразил Джейме.

\- То есть ты сейчас не глядел вслед тем мальчишкам и не жалел, что не можешь побежать с ними вместе?

\- Умолкни.

К счастью, Джейме уже заметил впереди пурпур Маллистеров.

Возле шатра Маллистера на вертелах жарились жирные каплуны, подрумянивалась рыба. Тут же стояли корзины с яблоками, хлебом, у бочки с элем уже толпился народ. По всей видимости, приглашение Маллистера распространялось на всех, кто волей случая оказался поблизости, и на угощение он не скупился. Сигард успешно отразил нападение железнорожденных, а сир Ясон самолично убил наследника Бейлона Грейджоя, так что повод праздновать у него был.

Ясон Маллистер сразу подошел к ним и тепло приветствовал их, словно старых друзей

\- Сир Джейме! Я надеялся, что у вас найдется время заглянуть. Моя дядя упоминает вас в каждом письме.

Сир Ясон выглядел в точности так, как выглядел бы сир Денис, будь он моложе - высокий, поджарый, с худым точеным лицом, на котором было точно то же приветливое и любезное выражение.

Они немного поболтали, сир Ясон рассказал им пару историй из турнирного прошлого сира Дениса, но вскоре Маллистер заметил еще кого-то и оторвался от них.

\- Поедим? – спросил Старк, когда они снова остались вдвоем.

\- Если хочешь. – Джейме недавно пообедал, но он взял яблоко и налил себе вина. По взаимному молчаливому согласию они отошли в сторону от толпы, собравшейся на поляне, и уселись на траве, подальше от всех.

\- Я никого из этих людей не знаю, - сказал Старк, когда они устроились поудобнее. – Им всем плевать на Дозор. Джорах со мной и говорить не стал. Он страдает по какой-то девице, которой в отцы годится.

\- Серьезно? – спросил Джейме, глядя, как Старк расправляется с рыбой. – И кто она?

\- Дочка Хайтауэра. Я сказал ему, что он ведет себя, как идиот, и он разозлился. Вот ведь осёл.

\- Медвежий Остров и так отдает нам все, что может. Пусть страдает, если ему так хочется. Наверное, ему его новообретенное рыцарство в голову ударило. – Джейме подцепил с тарелки Старка кусок и бросил его Люку. - А другие что-нибудь дали?

Старк отодвинул свою тарелку подальше от Джейме.

\- Бульвер и Баквелл дали немного. Лорд Редвин собирается прислать вино, как будто мы не проживем без Арборского Красного.

\- Сколько всего получилось?

\- Сотня драконов. Половина из них от Ясона Маллистера.

Могло быть и хуже, рассудил Джейме.

\- А из людей никого?

\- Многие только сегодня прибыли, кто-то прибудет завтра. Может, потом мне повезет больше. – Старк мрачно улыбнулся. – Но пока больше ничего. Мы для них посмешище, Джейме. Почти все, с кем я разговаривал, даже не пытались делать вид, что это не так.

От таких разговоров день словно потускнел. Джейме все еще был под впечатлением от истории о Долгой Ночи, которую рассказывал сегодня на площади, и теперь он вспомнил мальчиков с деревянными мечами и поежился. Насколько глубоко укоренилось на юге пренебрежение к Дозору? Что произойдет, если Иные действительно вернулись? Эти лорды и тогда отвернутся от них?

\- А тебе сегодня больше повезло? – спросил Старк.

\- Сложно сказать. Я рассказал несколько историй и пообещал завтра ответить на вопросы. Мне кажется, кто-то заинтересовался. Может, и сможем заполучить голодного сироту или пару калек. – На мгновение Джейме забыл, что он тоже калека. Вспыхнув, он добавил. – Как будто нам своих мало.

\- Нет, не начинай. У тебя было прекрасное настроение. – Бенджен Старк нахмурился. – Не обращай на меня внимания. От меня целый день все только отмахивались, и я не люблю турниры. Ты любишь. Почему бы тебе не пофехтовать с кем-нибудь? Ты точно лучше, чем те двое. – Он показал на двух рыцарей, которые бились на поляне в нескольких ярдах от них.

\- Это же Фреи, - возмутился Джейме. – Я уж всяко надеюсь, что я лучше.

\- В Харренхолле, - негромко сказал Старк, - оруженосец какого-то Фрея с парой друзей напал на одного из наших знаменосцев. Он был болотником, и они считали, что ему там не место. Лианна с деревянным мечом прогнала их.

Джейме задумался. Заметив, что Старк уже жалеет, что заговорил об этом, он сказал.

\- Серсея любила фехтовать. – Оглядевшись вокруг, он понизил голос и признался. – Она переодевалась в мою одежду и отправлялась на мои уроки вместо меня.

Но Старк оказался умнее, чем Джейме ожидал.

\- А ты что тогда делал в это время?

\- Мы были совсем маленькими, - пробормотал Джейме, - я уже не помню.

Сжалившись над ним, Старк сказал.

\- Лианна постоянно находила предлоги, чтобы отираться на площадке и подслушивать. Потом она уводила меня в богорощу, и мы вместе тренировались. Она была старше меня, и у нее все получалось гораздо лучше.

\- Почти копьеносица, - улыбнулся Джейме.

Старк загадочно улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Жаль, что ее не с тобой помолвили. При всех твоих недостатках ты бы принял ее такой, какой она была.

\- Принял бы, - согласился Джейме, - но из меня вышел бы ужасный муж. Я был чудовищно заносчив и воображал, что влюблен. Там все обернулось так плохо, что боги заставили меня дважды кряду принести обет безбрачия.

Старк рассмеялся.

\- Уверен, что не настолько плохо.

Их разговор зашел уже так далеко, что правда вырвалась наружу сама собой.

\- Настолько. Я вступил в Королевскую Гвардию, чтобы быть рядом с той леди, наплевав на все обеты. Но она покинула меня еще до того, как я вернулся в Королевскую Гавань, и в итоге совершенно позабыла. – Джейме поморщился. – Можешь смеяться или осудить, хотя в моем пренебрежении обетами не было злого умысла. Я считал, что это очень романтично. Наверное, это смешно.

\- Это вовсе не смешно, - сказал ошеломленно Старк. – Тебе было пятнадцать лет.

\- Я повел себя как дурак.

\- И что? – переспросил тот резко. – Человек не должен всю жизнь расплачиваться за глупости, которые совершает в пятнадцать лет.

Ответ Старка тронул Джейме сильнее, чем он ожидал. Он ничего не сказал, но взглянул на Бенджена, надеясь, что тот прочтет благодарность в его глазах. Бенджен, которому самому явно было не по себе, кивнул.

Пока Старк доедал свой обед, Джейме наблюдал за фехтующими, хотя намерения присоединяться к ним у него не было. Он научился превозмогать свою гордость и уже не испытывал былого стыда на тренировках, но эти поединки были в большей степени показательными, а его мастерство оставляло желать лучшего. Но смотреть ему нравилось, особенно, когда Фреев сменили более искусные мечники. Постепенно хорошее расположение духа вернулось к нему.

\- Вот что, пойдем поищем кукольников, - выпалил он, рывком поднявшись на ноги, - и сладости. И еще вина. Тебе больше понравится этот турнир, если ты не будешь все время сидеть тут и киснуть.

Старк посмотрел на него с сомнением, но когда Джейме протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь встать, ухватился за нее.

Они купили пирожные и пряную терпкую медовуху, от которой щекотало в носу. Изрядно побродив среди шатров, Джейме все-таки обнаружил кукольников. История, которую они показывали, была банальной рыцарской историей про спасенную девицу и поверженного злодея. Дети смеялись и хлопали героям, топали ногами, и вскоре Джейме делал то же самое, не обращая внимания на Старка, который смотрел на него так, словно у него выросла вторая голова. Когда стемнело, они вернулись на поляну перед шатром Маллистера, где какой-то юноша пел и играл на арфе.

\- Манс поет лучше, - сказал Джейме Бенджену Старку, и тот так закатил глаза, что они лишь чудом не застряли.

Неподалеку запел соловей, присоединив свою трель к голосу певца. За  _Днем, когда вешали Черного Робина_ последовали _Непорочные девы лета._  Где-то на середине песни к Джейме подошел Титос Блэквуд и начал расспрашивать его о Темной Сестре. Джейме пришлось напомнить ему, что Кроворон оборвал все свои связи, когда надел черное, и, взяв меч с собой, тем самым передал его Дозору.

\- А что насчет ваших связей, сир? – спросил лорд Блэквуд.

\- У моего отца много золота. Не просите меня говорить вслух то, что может его огорчить, если дойдет до его ушей.

\- Мейстер Эймон доверяет Джейме, - добавил Старк. –  _Эймон Таргариен_ , - пояснил он, заметив замешательство Блэквуда.

Тот посмотрел на них обоих.

\- А что насчет вас? Вы ему доверяете?

\- В этом - да.

Эта встреча окончилась миром, хотя Блэквуд ни гроша ни дал Дозору. Исходя из того, что Темная Сестра могла бы отойти его дому, он, видимо, счел, что меч покрывает все с лихвой.

В течение вечера к ним еще подошел Лайл Крейкхолл, лорд Баквелл расспрашивал о своем племяннике, который был одним из лучших разведчиков Джейме. Пьяный жрец в красном одеянии пристал к Джейме, говоря, что слышал его первую историю на рыночной площади, и теперь у него были мысли по этому поводу. Но он был уже слишком пьян, чтобы внятно их изложить. Под конец вернулся Ясон Маллистер с вопросами о сире Денисе.

Когда Джейме и Старк отправились назад, было уже совсем поздно. В звездном небе высоко висела бледная луна. Люк гонялся за светлячками, виляя хвостом, а Джейме громко пел песни вольного народа, чтобы подразнить Старка. Когда он начал петь особенно странную песню на Старом Наречии, Старк принялся то браниться, то смеяться, пока Джейме сам не расхохотался и не погнался за ним, втянув потом в шуточную борьбу .

Когда они добрались до Утеса, и Джейме вернулся в свою спальню, он медленно обошел ее, продвигаясь в темноте наощупь. Взял тренировочный меч. Пробежался пальцами по одежде в сундуке. Он даже взглянул в зеркало, но было слишком темно, и он ничего не разглядел.

Решив, что этой ночью здесь нет никаких призраков, он лег на постель, на долю мгновения ощутив, что эта спальня и эта постель все-таки хоть немного, но принадлежат ему.

 

Когда Джейме, проснувшись, отправился на площадку для учебных боев, чтобы размяться, утро было серым и прохладным, стоял туман. Люк погнался за зайцем и скрылся из виду за сторожевой башней, а Джейме начал отрабатывать удары на чучеле, сначала медленно, чтобы разогреть затекшие мышцы. Потом он взял утяжеленный меч и перешел к упражнениям на выносливость.

В эти дни его руке чаще обычного удавалось поймать нужное ощущение от движения – должно быть, причиной тому был теплый воздух. Конечно, это пока были лишь отдельные проблески, но впервые с тех пор, как он потерял руку, он чувствовал, что небезнадежен.

Звук шагов поначалу отвлек его, но он решил, что это кто-то из домашней стражи, и отмахнулся от него, как отмахнулся бы от жужжащей над ухом мухи. Но шаги приближались вместо того, чтобы удаляться. Опустив меч, Джейме обернулся – и обнаружил перед собой Барристана Отважного. Он был в белом, но без доспехов. Седой, бледный - казалось, он сам был соткан из тумана, если бы не глаза. Глаза у него были голубые.  _И печальные_.

Незамутненность этого прохладного раннего утра, утопавшего в серых облаках, развеялась как дым. Глаза у Джейме округлились.

\- Сир.

Барристан Селми вытянул руку.

\- Позволите взглянуть?

Джейме отдал ему меч.

Ощутив его тяжесть, старый рыцарь сказал.

\- У вас и левая рука сильная.

\- Сила никуда не делась. Нет мастерства, нет точности движений.

\- Так и должно быть, - сказал сир Барристан. – На то, чтобы левая рука выучилась всему тому, что умеет правая, обычно уходят годы. У всех по-разному, конечно. Я знавал людей, которые переучивались из-за ранений или увечий. Некоторым это удавалось быстро, другие так никогда и не достигли былого уровня. Но вы, похоже, не из этих последних.

Все было не так, как должно было быть. Два года в гвардии Эйриса этот человек игнорировал Джейме. С чего он решил заговорить с ним теперь?

Джейме не знал, что сказать, поэтому уцепился за то, что было проще всего.

\- Вы смотрели, как я тренируюсь?

\- Всего с четверть часа. Мне было любопытно.

\- Если у вас есть какой-нибудь совет…

\- Эртур в свое время решил переучиться под левую руку.

\- Я помню.

\- Сир Виллем и сир Герольд ему в этом помогали, и я помню кое-что из того, что они предлагали. Вы тоже могли бы попробовать. Но нам стоит надеть броню, если мы собираемся отрабатывать эти приемы на практике.

_Что?_

\- Разумеется, - сказал Джейме глупо, - Броню.

Вместе они направились в оружейную, и Джейме изо всех сил старался не таращить глаза. Он уже устал от того, что люди здесь вели себя не так, как он ожидал. По крайней мере, с Селми все должно было быть просто. Джейме должен был злиться на него за то, что он пренебрегал им. Но злиться не получалось, и Джейме не хотел сейчас злиться. Он хотел получить обещанный ему совет.

В оружейной Джейме держал язык за зубами, пока они надевали броню, лишь попросил сира Барристана помочь ему застегнуть левый наруч. Старый рыцарь отвел взгляд, морщины у его глаз стали заметнее. Когда он потянулся к наручу, его руки дрожали.

\- Простите, - сказал сир Барристан. – Мне больно думать о том, чего вы лишились.

Джейме сглотнул.

\- Моя левая рука не будет уступать правой. – Слова вырвались сами. Он никогда не произносил этого вслух, даже не позволял себе думать об этом.

Сир Барристан искренне улыбнулся.

\- Я надеюсь, так и будет.

 _Моя левая рука не будет уступать правой_ , подумал Джейме, злясь на себя самого. Только глупец мог надеяться на это. Виной всему были Утес и атмосфера турнира.

Они молча вернулись на площадку, и здесь, когда дошло до дела, языки у них развязались.

Когда появился слуга, Джейме решил, что Дженна снова ждет его на завтрак, но на этот раз ему было велено идти в солярий Тайвина.

\- Скажи лорду Тайвину, что мы поговорим после обеда, - приказал Джейме и снова повернулся к Барристану Селми.

-Вам нужно идти, - сказал сир Барристан не очень убедительно.

\- Вероятно, - ответил Джейме, - но я не пойду.

Только когда солнце разогнало облака и поднялось высоко, Джейме признал, что ему нужно быть в Ланниспорте. На мгновение ему показалось, что сир Барристан будет возражать, но он не стал. Вместо этого, когда они расходились, он предложил снова встретиться завтра на рассвете.

Джейме не сразу ответил, и краска начала заливать лицо старого рыцаря.

\- Если желаете, - добавил он.

\- Я ничего против не имею,- сказал Джейме. – Но здесь собрались рыцари со всего Вестероса, не считая других рыцарей Королевской Гвардии. Зачем вам тратить еще одно утро на увечного цареубийцу?

Это был очевидный вопрос, простой вопрос. Но сир Барристан пошатнулся, словно Джейме пронзил его мечом. Его глаза говорили о многом, но вслух он ничего произнести не мог.

\- Не имеет значения, - решил Джейме. Он откинул со лба волосы, его золотые кудри совсем перепутались. – Я буду тренироваться в то же время. Приходите, если хотите. – Уходя, он свистнул, и появившийся откуда-то Люк затрусил рядом.

Весь путь до Ланниспорта Джейме ломал голову над тем, что произошло, но так и не придумал разумного объяснения.

К своему удивлению, он обнаружил, что люди на площади уже собрались и ждут его. Накануне он пообещал, что будет отвечать на вопросы, и, конечно же, стоило ему умоститься на ящиках, как какой-то мальчик спросил, что случилось с его рукой. После него несколько человек спросили про Эйриса. Когда в горле у Джейме уже пересохло от разговоров, старушка, которой вчера так понравились его истории, принесла ему эль, а молодая женщина с Южных Островов продала ему два диковинных фрукта за поцелуй.

По мере того, как солнце поднималось все выше, вопросы собравшихся становились более насущными: всем ли давали мечи? Где все спали? Вдосталь ли было еды?

Джейме задержался на площади дольше, чем собирался. Солнце уже сильно пекло сквозь одежду, и Люк, устав лежать на одном месте, забеспокоился. Завтра турнир, сказал наконец Джейме. Если кто-то захочет поговорить с ним, он будет на местах для простонародья. Через три дня он вернется на рыночную площадь за теми, кто решит отправиться на север.

Когда все разошлись, Джейме, прикрыв глаза, с облегчением откинулся на ящики.

\- Ты это все серьезно или ты так хорошо научился врать?

Он рывком выпрямился.

\- Тирион. Как давно ты уже здесь?

\- Достаточно давно, чтобы успеть отпустить Аддама на турнирное поле. Я понадеялся, что мой старший брат проводит меня обратно в Утес.

\- Я серьезно спрашиваю, - сказал Джейме. - Как долго?

\- С самого начала. Не знаю, как долго. Не один час. Ты много болтаешь.

\- Было скучно?

\- Ужасно скучно _. А потом я жил в ледяной хижине, и мы охотились на белых медведей…. И лютоволки напали, но мне стоило на них только посмотреть, и вся стая разбежалась._

Джейме ухмыльнулся.

\- Я же ясно сказал, что лежал на снегу, словно беспомощная девица, пока Блейн меня спасал.

В ответ на улыбку Джейме Тирион опустил глаза.

\- Нам нужно поговорить. Я хотел поговорить с тобой еще вчера, но ты куда-то исчез.

\- Я был на турнирном поле. Ясон Маллистер пригласил нас со Старком. Но нам на самом деле нет нужды возвращаться к этому. Мне было необходимо поговорить с Серсеей, я это сделал. Это больше не имеет значения.

\- Нет, - сказал Тирион. – В действительности, имеет.

Джейме со вздохом сдался.

Пока они шли обратно в Утес, Джейме пришлось постоянно напоминать себе замедлять шаг. Не так было, когда Тирион навещал его на Стене. За три прошедших года эта привычка исчезла бесследно.

Чтобы заполнить неловкую тишину, Джейме спросил.

\- Барристана Селми кто-то ранил в голову?

Тирион странно заулыбался.

\- Вчера, когда я с ним говорил, он был в полном порядке. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Ты с ним говорил  _вчера_?

\- Когда он следил за тобой.

-  _Следил_.

\- Он слушал твои басни.

 _Об этом ты можешь знать только в том случае, если сам следил за мной_. Джейме тряхнул головой.

\- Зачем бы он это делал?

Поразмыслив, Тирион ответил.

\- Я думаю, ему одиноко.

Пока Джейме раздумывал над услышанным, они покинули пределы города и шли теперь на юг по грунтовой дороге. Тирион заметно устал и шел медленно. Ему до этого долго пришлось стоять на ногах. Но Джейме не стал ничего говорить. Если нужно будет остановиться и передохнуть, Тирион скажет об этом.

\- Одиноко, - запоздало повторил Джейме. – Я не понимаю.

\- Королевская Гвардия уже не та, что была прежде. Я трижды был в Королевской Гавани и ни разу не видел, чтобы он говорил с кем-то из рыцарей Королевской Гвардии хоть о чем-то, что не касалось бы их обязанностей.

Джейме провел рукой по высокой траве, которая росла вдоль дороги. Барристан Селми потерял пятерых названных братьев. Его король был мертв, его принц был мертв, из королевской семьи никого не осталось. Ушла династия, которой он служил всю свою жизнь. Таргариен посвятил его в рыцари, Таргариен вручил ему белый плащ. В Сумеречном Доле он спас Таргариена, и это было его высшим достижением. И теперь он служил человеку, который положил всему этому конец.

\- Почему он не отправился в Эссос на поиски Виллема Дарри и детей? – спросил Джейме. – Он не трус. Подобное самопожертвование в его духе.

\- Я думаю, он не может помыслить о том, чтобы пойти против человека, который занимает Железный Трон, - предположил Тирион. – В этом белом плаще он весь. Ему нужен король.

\- Зачем тогда ему понадобился Цареубийца?

\- Ты последний из гвардии Эйриса. В то время ваше братство еще что-то значило.

 _Только не тогда, когда речь шла обо мне_. Но Тириону не нужно было этого знать.

\- Я знаю, что ты раньше восхищался им, - сказал Тирион. - Я наговорил ему о тебе всяких хороших вещей, чтобы дать ему повод подойти и завести беседу. Но если ты этому не рад, я что-нибудь придумаю, чтобы он тебе больше не досаждал.

Джейме откинул голову назад и громко рассмеялся, вспугнув жаворонка из травы.

\- Не стоит, братец. Спасибо тебе.

Когда они вернулись в замок, Тирион привел Джейме в библиотеку. Здесь было прохладно и сумрачно, тусклый свет проникал внутрь сквозь высокие узкие окна. Люк свернулся на коврике возле очага, Тирион уселся в мягкое кресло, сразу посерьезнев. Джейме, скрестив ноги, сел на ковер рядом с Люком. Мрачноватая, строгая комната с ее роскошью навевала на него тоску.

\- Говори, что хотел, - сказал с тяжелым сердцем Джейме.

Тирион прокашлялся.

\- Для начала, ты же понимаешь, что на моей памяти вы с Серсеей были неразлучны. Когда я навещал тебя на Стене и сказал, что она забыла тебя, у тебя был такой вид, словно я тебя по лицу ударил.

\- Я это пережил. Какое это имеет значение?

\- Отец не так давно поручил мне стоки и цистерны Утеса. Я с этим хорощо справляюсь, но он этого и словом не коснулся. Он постоянно говорит о тебе. О, он, конечно, считает, что все твои проекты на Стене выеденного яйца не стоят, но в то же время в его глазах они служат подтверждением твоих способностей.

Джейме был сбит с толку, но не перебивал Тириона.

\- На фоне неодобрения отца ты же понимаешь, как важны мне отношения с Серсеей. Ее расположение позволяет мне чаще бывать при дворе, обзаводиться там связями, следить за тем, что происходит в Королевской Гавани. Если я смогу упрочить свое положение и добиться власти, у отца появится стимул признать меня наследником, и даже, если он этого не сделает, остаются варианты…. И я буду в состоянии предотвратить то, что могло бы лишить меня наследства.

\- Например, если Роберт, - предположил Джейме с каменным лицом, - или, возможно, позже его сын, по просьбе Тайвина решит освободить меня от обетов.

Тирион кивнул.

\- Если бы Серсея захотела вернуть тебя или, глядя на тебя, решила бы, что младший брат ей не нужен, она могла бы погнать меня прочь. Могла бы даже убедить Роберта исполнить желание отца.

\- Тогда зачем ты хотел, чтобы мы встретились? – спросил Джейме. У него даже голова разболелась.

\- Я побоялся, что, если вы встретитесь только на пиру, когда ты уже приоденешься и будешь следить за своими манерами, перемены в тебе не так будут бросаться в глаза, и она решит, что не все еще потеряно. Я был уверен, что, стоит ей только протянуть тебе руку, и ты потянешься к ней.

Теперь Джейме все понял.

\- Ты хотел, чтобы я немедленно встретился с ней…. потому что был уверен, что наша откровенная беседа наедине лишит нас всякой возможности примирения? – Это было почти смешно.  _Почти_.

На лице Тириона отразился страх.

\- Клянусь, если бы я думал, что ты хочешь вернуться, я бы первый бросил на это все свои силы. Но я ведь знаю, что ты любишь Стену. Я убедил себя, что так я помогу тебе окончательно сорваться с крючка, который и так уже почти вырван.

\- Поможешь мне….

Джейме растянулся на ковре. Повернувшись на бок, он положил голову на руку.

\- Почему ты мне не рассказал об этом? О том, что отец хочет вернуть меня со Стены, о том, что тебе важно сохранить расположение Серсеи?

\- Если бы твой лорд-командующий постоянно превозносил и нахваливал бы кого-то у тебя на слуху, представляя его своим будущим преемником, обратился бы ты к этому человеку за помощью?

Нет. Всякий раз, когда Маллистер ставил Джейме Старка в пример, это рождало в нем лишь гнев и зависть. Даже теперь Джейме иногда еще хотелось врезать Старку за то, что его все так любят. И это при том, что он даже не хотел быть Первым Разведчиком.

Тайвин из кожи вон лез, чтобы вернуть Джейме и отдать ему то, что принадлежало по праву Тириону. Что, кроме горечи и обиды, могло из этого вырасти?

\- Я не вернусь, - сказал Джейме, больше ему нечего было предложить.

\- Отец попытается убедить тебя, - предупредил Тирион. – Будучи лордом Утеса, ты мог бы давать деньги Дозору, отправлять туда людей.

\- Это не имеет значения.

\- Он позволил бы тебе разыскать ту женщину со Стылого Берега и жениться на ней. Он даже на это готов пойти.

Мысль действительно была соблазнительной. Все золото Утеса в его распоряжении, он мог бы завалить Стену золотом. И Серебряная Волчица в его постели. Он не пытался бы сделать из нее леди. Она бы делала, что хотела, бродила, где хотела, а на формальные торжества могла бы вообще не являться, если бы ей это было не по нраву.  _И все равно это выглядело бы смешно. Ни ей, ни мне здесь не место. Она и не согласилась бы. У нее своя жизнь. У меня своя жизнь._

\- Я уже женат на своем долге, - сказал Джейме ровно. – Так вот зачем я здесь? Чтобы он заронил зерна, которые впоследствии смогут убедить меня бросить Стену?

\- Я думаю, он хочет для начала посмотреть на тебя, чтобы знать, какие зерна сеять. И чтобы напомнить всем о том, что ты жив, особенно Роберту. К тому же, есть еще Темная Сестра.

\- Он хочет выяснить, что могло бы заставить меня с ней расстаться?

\- Насколько я могу судить.

Джейме фыркнул.

\- Зачем ему меч? Он все равно никогда им не воспользуется. Лишь ради того, чтобы похваляться тем, что у него есть меч из валирийской стали?

\- Джейме, - сказал Тирион, осторожно подбирая слова, - это не просто меч. Не только лишь оружие.

\- Конечно, нет. – Джейме сел, опершись на локти. – Этот меч принадлежал Эймону Рыцарю-Дракону и Висении. И….

-  _И_  слава его лишь немногим уступает славе того меча, который, попав к Дэймону Блэкфайру вместо Дэйрона Таргариена, развязал войну, длившуюся не одно поколение. Другого такого меча нет. – Тирион встретился взглядом с Джейме. – Отец всегда мечтал заполучить меч из валирийской стали, но этот? Это была бы его завершающая победа над Эйрисом, знак могущества Ланнистеров, знак того, что мы равны королю – или даже сильнее его. Невозможно даже представить себе, чтобы Роберт сам не желал обладать этим мечом, но, забрав у отца тебя, он уже не смеет требовать большего.

\- Титос Блэквуд спрашивал меня о мече, - медленно сказал Джейме.

\- Одна из любовниц Эйгона Недостойного была из Блэквудов, другая – из Бракенов, - сказал Тирион поучительно, - эти дома враждовали веками. Меч дал бы дому Блэквуд неоспоримое преимущество. Понимаешь? В твоих руках оказалось на редкость могущественное оружие. И сила его вовсе не в остроте клинка.

Картинка у Джейме в голове начала складываться. Он вспомнил слова Кроворона о том, что его умение владеть мечом на самом деле не играет никакой роли. Он-то предполагал, что меч ему был дан, чтобы сражаться с Иными. Но если не для этого, то зачем? Кроворону больше не было дела до того, что творится на юге.

\- Ты злишься? – спросил Тирион уже другим тоном. Джейме не сразу сообразил, что их разговор вернулся к тому, с чего они начали. Он покачал головой.

\- Твои коварные планы исполнены были из рук вон плохо, тут даже злиться не на что.

Краска залила лицо Тириона.

\- Я был уверен, что ты еще привязан к Серсее.

\- Если бы ты хоть пять минут со мной поговорил, у тебя была бы возможность убедиться в обратном.

Тирион буркнул что-то себе под нос.

\- Мне вот что интересно, - продолжал Джейме. – Ты так хочешь получить Утес, что всю свою жизнь строишь вокруг этого. Почему?

\- Он мой, - ответил Тирион, не задумываясь.

\- Тебе просто повезло родиться. В действительности ты его ничем не заслужил. Тебе стоит поискать более достойные мотивы. Или плюнуть на него, и будь что будет. – Видя, что губы Тириона кривятся в улыбке, Джейме спросил. – Что?

\- В этом, пожалуй, есть доля мудрости. Иногда я тебя недооцениваю.

\- Иногда я просто глупец, который смотрит на меч и видит в нем только оружие. –  _А мне казалось, что я поумнел. Вот что хуже всего_.

\- Ты не глупец, - тихо сказал Тирион.

\- Тебе виднее. –Джейме поднялся на ноги. - Мне нужно поговорить с лордом Тайвином. Увидимся вечером на пиру.

Перед тем, как уйти, он наклонился и поцеловал брата в лоб.

\- Осторожнее с играми, в которые играешь в Королевской Гавани.

\- Я не собираюсь делать ничего такого, что могло бы стоить мне жизни, - нахмурился Тирион.

\- Я не об этом. У тебя добрая душа. Жаль будет, если ее искалечат.

Тирион долго смотрел на него, словно, не находя слов. Уходя, Джейме остановился в дверях и обернулся. Его брат сидел с поникшей головой, сложив руки. Джейме вздохнул и, не без труда оторвавшись, вышел в коридор.

Полчаса спустя Джейме стоял в одном из древнейших залов Утеса, грубо вырубленном в скале близ внешней стены. Солнечный свет проникал внутрь сквозь немногочисленные трещины.

В пещере, в окружении древних камней, расставленных еще, вероятно, когда Утесом владели Кастерли, росло скрюченное чардрево. Его корни заполнили почти весь зал, они переплетались, опутывали камни, проникали в трещины на стенах. Джейме с трудом пробрался к стволу.

Он не хотел говорить с отцом в его солярии, но другого подходящего места тоже не мог придумать. Тогда он вспомнил богорощу. В детстве этот зал пугал его, теперь у него дух захватывало. В темноте, почти лишенное почвы, дерево вообще не должно было расти. Но оно продержалось вот уже не одну тысячу лет в замке, где старые боги были забыты века назад. Дерево не теряло надежду.

Приблизившись к лицу чардрева, Джейме изобразил приветственный поклон.

\- Лорд Риверс. Вы три недели потратили на то, чтобы научить меня хитрости, и в итоге я принял все это за чистую монету. Не слишком многообещающее начало, да?

Ответа не последовало. Люка Джейме оставил в своей спальне. Он был один в обволакивающей тишине Каменного сада.

\- Я слишком вам доверился или же вы хотели, чтобы я сам все выяснил? – продолжил Джейме неуверенно.

Его монолог прервало эхо шагов. Лорд Тайвин был здесь.

Отвернувшись от дерева, Джейме увидел отца.

\- Почему тебя не было на завтраке? – требовательно спросил он, идя к Джейме.

\- Я тренировался с Барристаном Селми.

\- И это достаточная причина, чтобы не являться, когда я тебя зову?

 _После всего, с чем мне пришлось столкнуться, этот тон все еще вгоняет меня в страх._ Джейме глубоко вздохнул.

\- Его опыт был мне полезен. Я предпочел не прерываться, зная, что мы с тобой сможем поговорить позднее.

\- Ты теперь командуешь людьми. Мастерство во владении мечом вторично.

\- Мне двадцать три. Я не собираюсь всю оставшуюся жизнь….

\- В твоем возрасте я уже несколько лет был Десницей. Иногда…

\- ….нужно чем-то жертвовать? – перебил его Джейме, поднимая культю.  _Я уже пожертвовал своей правой рукой. Мало что могло сравниться с этим._  – Я знаю.

\- Жертвовать нужно с умом, - поправил его Тайвин. – В  _этом_  не было никакой необходимости. Никто не поставил бы тебе в вину смерть девчонки. – Он подошел ближе. – Почему ты настоял на том, чтобы встретиться здесь? Ты теперь почитаешь старых богов? – Голос его был нарочито ровным.

\- Я решил, что это подходящее место для беседы. Нельзя лгать перед чардревом.

\- Ты слишком долго пробыл на Стене, - сказал Тайвин, презрительно кривя губы.

\- Об этом ты хотел поговорить утром? Как мало тебе нравится то, что я пребываю на Стене?

Глаза Тайвина сузились.

\- Я знаю, что ты предпочел бы остаться там, где ты есть.

Джейме обошел корень и встал в пятно света.

\- Но ты бы попытался выяснить, что могло бы заманить меня на юг. У тебя есть что-то на Роберта, что заставит его освободить меня от обетов? Или ты уверен, что в будущем такой шанс представится?

\- Второе. Это будет несложно. Он уже растратил казну и влез в долги перед Утесом. Еще пара лет….

\- В долги? – голос Джейме сорвался. – Эйрис мог купаться в золоте. Он…. –  _мог позволить себе заложить дикий огонь под всем городом, даже глазом не моргнув._

\- Роберт не любит «считать медяки», как он это называет.

\- На что уходит все это золото? – Джейме почти кричал. – Он ничего не дает Дозору. Один единственный раз за шесть клятых лет мы что-то от него получили. Что может быть настолько важнее?

\- Турниры, пиры, подкупы, всякая бессмыслица. Если учесть, сколько он ходит по шлюхам, не удивлюсь, если половина осела в борделях Королевской Гавани.

На Джейме нахлынула волна разочарования и горечи. С усилием он снова упорядочил свои мысли.

\- То есть Роберт уже перед тобой в долгу, - сказал он. – Не сомневаюсь, что у тебя есть в запасе и другие расклады, если этого окажется недостаточно. Но это ничего не меняет. Как ты верно подметил, я не хочу возвращаться. – Джейме сделал глубокий вдох. – Ты бы прекратил свои попытки вернуть меня со Стены и признал бы Тириона наследником, если бы я отдал тебе Темную Сестру?

Тайвин не сразу ответил, но что-то в его лице изменилось, отчего у Джейме возникло ощущение, словно он стоит перед хищным зверем, учуявшим запах крови. Чувствуя, как сердце колотится в груди, он повернул голову к чардреву и встретился взглядом с вырезанными на стволе глазами. В ту же минуту он почувствовал, как голову его начинает распирать изнутри, как тогда, когда он летел с трехглазой вороной. Он понял, что за ним следят.

В повисшей тишине лорд Тайвин промолвил.

\- Да.

Джейме оторвал взгляд от дерева и посмотрел в лицо своему отцу. Спокойно, как только мог, он продолжил.

\- Но если бы я отдал тебе Темную Сестру, а ты бы согласился с тем, что я останусь на Стене, я бы тем самым лишился всех рычагов влияния.

Взгляд Тайвина остановился на Джейме.

\- И насчет Тириона ты бы тоже солгал, - Джейме осторожно подбирал слова. - Как только меч окажется у тебя, ты найдешь способ обойти нашу договоренность.

Он ждал от отца какого-нибудь язвительного и жестокого замечания, которое обессмысливало бы эти жалкие потуги обвести его вокруг пальца, но вместо этого губы Тайвина дрогнули в усмешке, и он невозмутимо спросил.

\- Скажи тогда, в каких обстоятельствах ты расстался бы с мечом?

Джейме заставил себя посмотреть в глаза Тайвина. Взгляд этих зеленых с золотом глаз был непроницаем.

\- Я не оставлю Дозор, и ты это примешь. Это мое первое условие. Если я замечу с твоей стороны попытки вернуть меня на юг, я дезертирую за Стену.

\- Это…. – начал Тайвин.

\- Это не обсуждается, - перебил его Джейме и продолжал. – Пока я принимаю участие в вылазках, Темная Сестра будет моей. Потом, возможно, я и захочу расстаться с ней. –  _И она достанется другому дозорному на Стене_. – Но я даже не буду рассматривать вариант передать ее Утесу Кастерли, если его унаследует не Тирион.

\- Ты за дурака меня держишь? – спросил Тайвин. Судя по его виду, это его позабавило. – Ты собираешься годами водить меня за нос, чтобы в итоге оставить меч себе?

\- Тебе вовсе не нужно соглашаться или отказываться. Это не предложение. Скорее повод для размышления. Возможно, со временем твоя щедрость растопит мое сердце, и я смогу предложить что-то более заманчивое.

Вся веселость схлынула с лица Тайвина.

Возможно, это была ужасная ошибка. Джейме мог сделать вид, что ни о чем не подозревает, мог позволить Тайвину верить, что у него есть шансы заполучить Джейме обратно, продолжая принимать подарки и пожертвования из Утеса. Но он надеялся, что сможет улучшить отношение отца к Тириону и помешать его интригам. Как ни малы были шансы на удачу, он хотел попытаться. Теперь уже ничего было не поделать. Джейме поступил безрассудно, но отступать было некуда, и, уже подхваченный этой волной, он с вызовом улыбнулся лорду Тайвину, одарив его самой лучезарной из своих улыбок.

Что в глазах отца дрогнуло, его взгляд смягчился, и он рассмеялся.

\- Зря выглядишь таким довольным собой, - сказал ему лорд Тайвин. – Несложно торговаться, когда обладаешь бесценным сокровищем. И, настаивая на том, чтобы я прекратил свои попытки вернуть тебя домой, ты тем самым отказываешься от возможности влиять на меня.

\- Да, - ответил Джейме, стараясь, чтобы голос не выдавал его смущение. - Ради Тириона.

Тайвин раздраженно хмыкнул.

\- Если отбросить эту глупую сентиментальность, в целом, неплохо. Но на будущее, когда ведешь переговоры, не говори своему собеседнику, что считаешь его лжецом, если только у тебя нет причин указать ему на это. Чем меньше он будет знать о том, что известно тебе, тем лучше. – Его губы шевельнулись, словно снова пытались улыбнуться. – Тебе все-таки надо поучиться терпению и деликатности. Ставить невыгодные для себя самого ультиматумы – сомнительная стратегия.

\- Но в этот раз она сработает, - сказал Джейме.

Тайвин пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

\- Я уже отправил припасы на Север с Эйроном Грейджоем. В этот визит ты ничего больше от меня не получишь, но в будущем я не оставлю твои просьбы без внимания. Что касается остального…. Насколько я понимаю, ты, по-видимому, хочешь соообщить мне лишь то, что дом Ланнистер не получит Темную Сестру, если карлик не будет наследовать?

Джейме кивнул.

\- Я учту это, - сказал Тайвин сухо.

После этого он подошел к Джейме и взял его за подбородок, слегка наклоняя его голову, словно искал в его лице что-то. Джейме невольно дернулся, стиснув челюсти, и Тайвин отступил. Изменившись в лице, он смотрел на Джейме так внимательно и напряженно, словно увидел его впервые.

\- Лучше внушать страх, чем любовь, - почти прошептал Джейме. - Разве не это ты всегда говорил?

Ресницы Тайвина сомкнулись, и уже в следующий миг взгляд его снова был холодным.

\- Я также учил тебя не показывать свой страх, - сказал отец, но голос его говорил что-то другое, на языке, которого Джейме не понимал. Потом он резко развернулся и так же резко ушел, не оглядываясь.

Когда шаги Тайвина стихли, Джейме выбрал себе закуток и уселся там, скрестив ноги. Ему нужно было привести свои мысли в порядок. Он готов был поклясться, что с того момента, как его нога ступила в Утес, прошло куда больше времени, чем три дня. На Стене каждый день был похож на другой, и недели пролетали незаметно, перетекая одна в другую. Но здесь все так быстро менялось – или же, по крайней мере, менялось его видение. Сложно было уместить это все в голове.

Было и хорошее, но в каждой бочке меда нашлось по ложке дегтя. Завтрак у Дженны был очень милым – но он только узнал этих людей и скоро покинет их. Он провел чудесный вечер на турнирном поле, снова ощутил вкус детства, но тем больнее было сознавать, что его детские мечты никогда уже не станут явью. Тренировка с сиром Барристаном была отмечена печатью скорби и недопонимания. Что же до Тириона и отца…. он опасался, что здесь дальше все будет только хуже, даже если вмешательство Джейме и принесет какие-то плоды.

Но несмотря на эти невеселые размышления, пелена уныния, так долго затмевавшая ему взор, была сброшена. Достаточно было взглянуть на это древнее дерево, которое не должно было расти и все же росло всему вопреки. Пусть зима была близко, но сейчас стояло лето, и неизбежный конец вовсе не лишал его сладости.

Вспомнив про пир, Джейме встал. Перед уходом он бросил на дерево еще один последний взгляд.

В спальне его встретил радостный Люк. Джейме почесал его за ухом и принялся рыться в своих сумках, подыскивая что-нибудь поприличнее из одежды. У него был бархатный дублет, но он выглядел слишком теплым. Отложив его, Джейме, поддавшись внезапному порыву, открыл свой старый сундук.

Среди черных вещей, которые там нашлись, были шерстяной плащ, больше подходящий для зимы, с отделкой в цветах Ланнистеров, несколько пар штанов, сапоги. Наконец, он обнаружил на дне шелковую рубашку с едва заметной золотой вышивкой. Скинув с себя рубашку, в которой он был на рынке, он примерил старую. Она была скроена свободно и пришлась ему впору.

Джейме отошел от сундука и остановился перед зеркалом. Он ждал, что в своей старой одежде будет выглядеть глупо, но он выглядел самим собой. Джейме потянулся к своему отражению, но запоздало осознал, что тянется культей. Опустив руку, он снова взглянул на свое отражение. Даже взгляд его уже не был таким мрачным, как в первый день. Возможно, слишком взрослый для его лица, но он был полон жизни.

Джейме отвернулся от зеркала, опасаясь, как бы Старк снова не застал его и не поднял на смех, закончил одеваться и направился к двери своего названого брата. Он не стал ломиться без предупреждения, а, как приличный человек, возвестил о своем присутствии, колотя в дверь ногами, пока Бенджен не появился на пороге. Он снова изображал из себя лорда – его длинные волосы были тщательно расчесаны, на шее красовалась серебряная цепь.

\- Ну что, сегодня тебе улыбнулась удача? – спросил Джейме.

Старк принес сапоги и, плюхнувшись на кровать, начал их натягивать.

\- Йон Ройс пообещал отправить нам продовольствие, когда вернется в Долину. Торос из Мира дал пятьдесят драконов. Все расспрашивал меня про какую-то ерунду, - добавил Старк почти сердито. – И я говорил с Робертом насчет работорговли. Он слонялся там без дела.

\- Серьезно? – Впервые Бенджен Старк сам что-то предпринимал насчет Ивара.

\- Если ты уверен, что это дело серьезное, может, так оно и есть, - пожал плечами Бенджен, натянув левый сапог. – Но Роберт так не считает. У нас нет ничего, кроме слухов среди одичалых. Он сказал, что поговорит с Джоном Арреном, но я уверен, что это уже вылетело у него из головы.

\- Может, нам стоит написать твоему брату, когда вернемся? – спросил Джейме с видимой неохотой.

\- Впервые за несколько десятилетий у нас нашлось дело, которое могло бы заинтересовать не только Дозор. Если выяснится, что без Неда мы сами ни на что не способны, это произведет не лучшее впечатление.

Это было весьма мудрое замечание.

\- И он тоже захочет видеть доказательства, которых у нас пока нет, - добавил Джейме.

\- У нас нет другого выбора, кроме как действовать самим, - сказал Старк.

Это уже было что-то.

\- Я смогу подрядить на это больше людей, если ты меня поддержишь, - рискнул Джейме, пользуясь благоприятным моментом.

Выдержав непродолжительную паузу, Старк наклонил голову.

\- Возможно, так действительно будет лучше.

 _Посмотрим еще, что ты скажешь, когда мы вернемся на Стену,_  подумал Джейме, но смолчал. Старк наконец натянул второй сапог, и они вместе отправились в Большой Зал.

На сегодняшний пир были приглашены все лорды и леди, прибывшие на турнир. Позвали музыкантов, перемен блюд было больше. Места для Джейме и Бенджена на этот раз были отведены в конце высокого стола рядом с Тирионом, который не преминул пошутить насчет их понижения.

Когда Джейме проходил к своему месту мимо Барристана Селми, тот кивком его поприветствовал. Джейме ответил на приветствие, стараясь не выдать своего изумления. Одиноко ему было или нет, головой он явно повредился.

После того, как все принялись за еду, Тирион спросил.

\- Как прошел твой разговор с отцом?

Джейме пытался высосать мясо из клешни краба и прервался, чтобы ответить.

\- У меня нет ощущения, что я  _проиграл_ , - решил он после непродолжительных раздумий.

Бенджен Старк нахмурился.

\- Как можно проиграть в разговоре?

\- Как правило, достаточно подойти к нашему отцу и заговорить, - ответил ему Тирион.

Наевшись до отвала, Джейме пригласил на танец Мириэль, потом Серенну и Мелесу Крейкхолл. Когда он проводил Мелесу до ее места, взгляд его обратился к Серсее, и он подумал, что мог бы пригласить ее и попытаться сгладить острые углы. Но ничего, кроме вынужденного обмена притворными любезностями из этого не вышло бы, и он решил оставить все как есть. Вместо этого он подошел к Дженне, которая выглядела вполне безобидно в своем нежно-розовом платье.

\- С твоей сестрой бывает непросто, - сказала ему Дженна, пока они танцевали. Конечно, она не могла не заметить колебания Джейме. Джейме вздохнул.

\- Я думаю, тут уже ничего не исправить, тетушка.

Ее глаза наполнились печалью.

\- Вы же были так…

\- Я уже говорил об этом с Тирионом, - сказал Джейме мягко.

\- Ну хоть с ним вы снова ладите? – Когда Джейме кивнул, Дженна вздохнула. – Это уже что-то. Еще один завтрак не будет тебе в тягость? Я подумывала про сегодня, но твой отец мне не позволил. Впрочем, как я понимаю, ему все равно не удалось тебя заполучить.

\- Я ничуть не возражаю, - ответил поспешно Джейме. – Все было превосходно. Мне понравилась рыба. И фрукты были чудесные. Лучше и желать нельзя.

Остаток танца Дженна молча смотрела на него. Когда музыка закончилась, они с Джейме вместе отошли в сторону.

\- Ты никогда не вел себя так церемонно, как в первый день. Я испугалась, что что-то, вероятно, потеря руки, превратило тебя в ледышку. Значит, это не так?

Джейме поморщился.

\- Боги, нет. – В эмоциях Джейме никогда недостатка не испытывал, они били через край.

Дженна выжидающе смотрела на него.

\- Я не был уверен в том, как обстоят дела, - пробормотал он.

Судя по выражению ее лица, она вполне могла отвесить ему пощечину. Джейме невольно вжал голову в плечи, но вместо этого она обняла его, расцеловала в обе щеки и на глазах у всех ущипнула за ухо. Конечно, на то, что Старк удержит язык за зубами, глупо теперь было рассчитывать.

\- Глупое ты дитя, - сказала Дженна, встряхнув его за плечи. – Я-то думала, с тобой случилось то же, что и с твоим отцом. – Из ее горла вырывался звук, похожий на лошадиный храп. - Но скажи мне, ты счастлив?

 _Счастлив_. Он заколебался. До того, как лишиться руки, он был счастлив. После этого – вряд ли. Он был измучен и издерган.

\- Да, - ответил Джейме, чтобы она не тревожилась. Но к его удивлению, здесь и сейчас это даже не казалось ему ложью.

Любопытство снова погнало сира Барристана на рынок. Ему было интересно, что в итоге вышло из стараний сира Джейме. Как и в прошлый раз, он сменил свой белый плащ на менее приметное одеяние.

К его удивлению, на площади собралось десятка два добровольцев. Больше, чем он ожидал бы, и в то же время, меньше. Единственный благородный по виду мужчина был сильно обожжен – лицо и рука, вероятно, был в доках, когда напали железнорожденные. Вдобавок он заметно хромал. Почти все были младше, чем был сир Джейме, когда он присоединился к Королевской Гвардии. В числе добровольцев Селми заметил четверых мальчишек и одного старика с обветренным лицом и скрюченными руками, в каждую складку которых въелась грязь. Еще один был босым.

Среди этого разношерстного сборища Селми увидел сира Джейме, рядом с ним был Бенджен Старк. Оба улыбались, отражаясь друг в друге, словно солнце и луна. Как день и ночь. Лев и волк. Не верилось, что подобный сброд мог прийтись им по душе.

Постояв еще несколько минут, сир Барристан направился обратно к Утесу Кастерли. В течение долгих недель, пока король был здесь, вид замка раздражал его, но теперь мысли о скором отъезде навевали меланхолию. В последние дни его мысли часто блуждали, от этого он ощущал усталость, был не в ладах с собой.

Три дня назад он, повинуясь внезапному порыву, решил участвовать в турнире. Если бы он выиграл, то отдал бы свой приз Ночному Дозору. Но, ко всеобщему изумлению, Джорах Мормонт выступил гораздо лучше, чем можно было ожидать. В последнем поединке Селми и Мормонт были на равных, но после семи сломанных копий Роберт присудил победу Мормонту.

Сиру Барристану достался приз за второе место – десять тысяч драконов, вполне весомый вклад. И ему следовало бы радоваться тому, что родич спасенной сиром Джейме леди так хорошо проявил себя. Но эта победа была нужна ему. Почему-то это было важно.

В Утесе Кастерли ноги сира Барристана сами повели его на площадку для учебных боев. Он питал слабую надежду, что сир Джейме будет искать его там. За эти три дня они дважды встречались. Утром в первый день турнира и после финального поединка, под полной луной. Селми вручил сиру Джейме золото, и в его ответной улыбке было столько искренней благодарности, что это было похоже на издевку

Сир Барристан взял в оружейной тупой меч, вернулся на площадку, но вместо того, чтобы тренироваться, только бесцельно мерял площадку шагами. Все это время он не находил себе места. Он думал, что разговор с Джейме поможет унять то беспокойство, которое было вызвано его присутствием, однако этого оказалось недостаточно. Он чувствовал потребность сделать что-то. Но ведь он тренировался с человеком, который убил его короля, кто мог бы ожидать от него этого? И сир Джейме понимал. Когда он спросил, почему Барристан тратит время на  _него_ , Селми не нашелся с ответом. Ответа на этот вопрос у него до сих пор так и не было.

Солнце уже поднялось так высоко, что сир Барристан почти уверился, что сир Джейме не появится. Черные братья должны были отплыть в полдень. Сир Барристан мог бы отправиться на пристань, чтобы попрощаться с Джейме, отдать дань любезности. Но если он задержится, то не успеет.

Пока он раздумывал, на площадке появилась чудовищная собака - и тут же скрылась за сторожевой башней. Следом за собакой появился и ее хозяин. Он улыбался, солнце играло на его кудрях цвета спелой пшеницы.

\- Девятнадцать! – объявил сир Джейме сиру Барристану. Он, кажется, совсем не был удивлен, обнаружив его здесь. – У нас в год обычно набирается около шестидесяти новобранцев. Я нашел девятнадцать всего за неделю!

\- Ваши новобранцы… весьма юные, - не удержался Селми.

\- Юные, низкорожденные, необученные. Но они сами вызвались. Это важно. – Сир Джейме подошел ближе, остановился. Повисла внезапная тишина.

\- Что-то не так? – спросил Селми.

В лице сира Джейме что-то изменилось, в нем появилось что-то ребяческое.

\- Я бы хотел поговорить о более серьезных вещах. В оружейной?

Сир Барристан настороженно согласился.

Они зашли в оружейную, но юноша по-прежнему не находил слов, чтобы начать. Сир Барристан отложил меч и сел на скамью, чувствуя облегчение в уставших мышцах. После турнира у него все тело ныло. _Я старею_ , осознал он. Эта застало его врасплох. Казалось, только вчера Эйгон Невероятный посвятил его в рыцари. С тех пор минул не один десяток лет. Как время могло так быстро и незаметно пролететь?

Сир Джейме сел рядом с ним.

\- Мы не говорили об Эйрисе, - сказал он, и у Селми внутри все словно оборвалось. – Мы ни словом не упомянули Королевскую Гвардию. Мы могли бы признать, что когда-то служили вместе.

 _Тут не о чем говорить_ , подумал сир Барристан. Ему хотелось встать и уйти, но Джейме продолжал.

\- Я бы не стал поднимать эту тему, но подумал, что вам стоит это знать. После своего возвращения из Дорна, лорд Старк передал мне письмо от сира Эртура.

Сначала Селми решил, что ослышался, но потом до него дошло. Это объясняло странное поведение Неда Старка при той их встрече, его вопросы и замечание насчет правоты Дэйна.

\- Письмо, - повторил эхом сир Барристан. – Что в нем было?

Сир Джейме встал на ноги, его взгляд переполняли эмоции.

\- Не знаю, захотите ли вы это слышать. Будет ли это вообще что-то значить для вас. Я не понимаю таких людей, как вы.

\- Людей как…

\- Благородных и правильных. Которые могут смотреть на то, на что приходилось смотреть нам, и глазом при этом не повести, - выпалил он. – Вас это хоть каплю волновало?

\- Да, - ответил сир Барристан, встревоженный тем, что Джейме мог думать иначе. – Конечно, это меня волновало. Но…

\- Мы не имели права осуждать, - сир Джейме по-детски беззаботно рассмеялся. Он мог так смеяться, потому что он  _осудил_. Осудил и сделал то, что сделал, и не раскаивался в этом. И даже Стена не стала для него наказанием. Это было несправедливо, но сир Барристан не испытывал должного гнева или отвращения при этой мысли. Когда Джейме Ланнистер надел черное, его прошлое было стерто.

\- Мне не раз приходило в голову, что лучше бы в Сумеречном Доле я потерпел неудачу, - нежданное признание сорвалось с его губ прежде, чем он успел об этом подумать.

Джейме запустил руку в волосы, вцепившись в спутанные пряди.

\- И вы не могли сказать об этом шесть лет назад? Не могли хотя бы намекнуть?

\- Шесть лет назад….

\- Шесть лет назад, - перебил его Джейме, - я носил плащ, который не заслуживал, для которого в ваших глазах я был слишком молод. Вы вообще не говорили со мной, полагая, что мне не место в Королевской Гвардии.

Эти слова из уст человека, к которому он успел проникнуться глубокой симпатией за прошедшие дни, покоробили его.  _И я оказался прав_ , хотел он сказать.  _Ты не выдержал, сломался_.  _Ты убил своего короля._  Но вслух это сказать у него язык не повернулся..

\- По вашему поведению не похоже было, что вы затаили обиду.

На бледном в тусклом свете оружейной лице сира Джейме отразилась череда сменявших друг друга эмоций, и в его затянувшемся молчании искренности было больше, чем в словах, последовавших за этим молчанием.

\- Я так и не смог узнать остальных, поэтому был рад возможности исправить это упущение с вами.

\- Вы лжете.

Джейме пригладил волосы дрожащей рукой.

\- Это может быть сложнее, чем я выразился, но суть та же. Вам будет легче проглотить это, если я скажу, что прощаю вас? Не думал, что вам может быть нужно мое прощение.

 _Не нужно_ , подумал Селми, но спросил другое.

\- Вы это скажете?

\- Насчет прощения? Я не собирался шутить этим. Я вас прощаю, если вам это важно. – Джейме потер глаза. Когда он снова заговорил, его голос звучал ровнее. – Насчет письма Эртура. В нем были слова, которые я не понял, а он не объяснил. Что-то насчет какого-то дурацкого пророчества. Мой приятель на Стене говорил с Эймоном Таргариеном…

\- Таргариен на Стене?

Во взгляде Джейме мелькнуло раздражение

\- Дряхлый мейстер. Я знаю, что они обсуждали это и пришли к выводу, что Рейгар неверно истолковал два пророчества. Вернее, одно даже не было пророчеством, это просто легенда. Под конец даже Эртур уже начал сомневаться. Он больше ни в чем не был уверен. Я об этом хотел вам сказать. Никто из нас не знал, что делать, да? – добавил Джейме с грустной улыбкой. - Все было так…. запутанно и сложно.

\- Мы  _знали_ , - ответил Селми. – Мы исполняли свой долг.

Улыбка Джейме померкла

\- Вы ничего так и не поняли. Иногда приходится поступиться честью, чтобы не запятнать себя. Я имел в виду это.

_Я думал, он оставил подобные представления в прошлом._

\- Ваше утверждение уже содержит в себе противоречие.

Джейме сделал шаг назад.

\- Только глупец может так думать. Люди погибали у нас на глазах, потому что мы ценили свою честь выше, чем их жизни. Мы молча смотрели, как невинные люди горели в огне, и охраняли зверя в то время, как он терзал свою жену. Разве мы не должны были остановить это? Не должны были пожертвовать своей репутацией, чтобы помочь им? - Джейме устало усмехнулся. – Не знаю, зачем я все это вам говорю. – Он отвел взгляд. – Мне пора идти. Как бы там ни было, эти несколько дней для меня много значили.

Джейме дружески сжал плечо сира Барристана, развернулся и медленно пошел прочь.

Барристан попытался сказать что-то, но слова прощания застряли у него в глотке. В голове у него все перепуталось. Он долго смотрел вслед Джейме Ланнистеру и еще дольше потом неподвижно сидел в оружейной, не в силах сдвинуться с места.

 

С перевала глазам Манса открывалась долина. Где-то там внизу в ее западной части должны были стоять лагерем полторы сотни людей, но сейчас, как и три дня до этого, все было затянуто плотной пеленой утреннего тумана.

Долину делил на две части северный исток Молочной. На востоке стеной поднимался Зачарованный лес. По плану основной отряд Тормунда должен был выйти к реке из леса под прикрытием тумана. Часть людей Манс и Торегг два дня назад повели на запад. Конечно, с тех пор что-то могло измениться, но с Тормундом был оборотень, который должен был подать им сигнал. Если ястреб Орелла не появится в течение часа, они упустят удачный момент

Надеясь, что птица все-таки появится, Манс вернулся к своему отряду. Их было всего восемнадцать человек, но ночью каждый из них зажег три костра, растянув их лагерь на добрые полмили. Тенны должны были заметить дым, и если у Магнара была хоть капля ума, он уже выслал разведчиков.

Торегг поднял глаза при появлении Манса.

\- Туман спустился?

\- А как же, - пока ни единого дня не обошлось без тумана, но он не винил парня за его опасения, что именно это утро будет особенным. Только дураки слепо полагались на капризы природы. Тореггу было всего восемнадцать, но голова у него работала что надо.

Кивнув, Торегг продолжил точить свой меч.

Кто-то из хранил молчание в ожидании битвы, кто-то отпускал шуточки. Будь Манс помоложе, он бы присоединился к ним, но теперь он просто молча прислонился к скале и закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в собственное дыхание. За последние недели он вымотался и устал, и в то же время у него было такое ощущение, словно он провел их во сне, а не наяву.

По мере того, как они с Даллой продвигались на север, холод становился все сильнее, пока, наконец, разговаривать на ходу стало невозможно. Замотавшись в шарфы, низко натянув шапки и сверху капюшоны, они молча, подобно безмолвным и безликим теням, брели звериными тропами. Когда они добрались до деревни, где должен был быть Тормунд, выяснилось, что он уже ушел дальше.

С этого момента и до момента, когда они все-таки после долгих блужданий вышли к палаточному лагерю, раскинувшемуся на берегу небольшого замерзшего озерца, все дни слились для Манса в один.

С Тормундом они встретились наедине. Расспросив Даллу о том, что происходило на юге, Тормунд обратил внимание на Манса, на котором все еще были черная кольчуга и черные сапоги. Меховую куртку, под которой черного почти не было видно, он снял, зайдя в палатку. Но самым приметным был, конечно, меч: белая ворона с глазами из рубинов украшала навершие рукояти, еще одна красовалась на ножнах

\- Это еще кто, один из людей Цареубийцы? – спросил Тормунд недовольно.

\- Манс думает, что сможет помочь, - сказала Далла. – Если помощь нужна.

\- Хар! Если нужна! Кому она сейчас не нужна?– Тормунд прищурился, глядя на Манса. – Только с чего бы мне слушать твои советы? Я имел дело с Джейме, а тебя знать не знаю. Ты носишь черное, и что бы там люди обо мне не трепали, ворон я не люблю.

У Манса был наготове ответ.

\- Пять лет назад Джейме рассказал тебе о сне, в котором он бился с упырями, и ты ему поверил. Ты все еще считаешь, что это важно?

\- Не настолько важно, чтобы я из кожи вон лез ради этого. Что, если это был просто сон?

\- Позже ты рассказал ему о видении Матушки Кротихи. Почти все из ее видения сбылось.

\- В самом деле? – удивился Тормунд.

-  _Сестра, чьи поцелуи холодны_. У Джейме теперь есть меч, который зовется Темная Сестра.  _Медведица в крови_. Когда он лишился руки, с ним была девочка из дома Мормонт, на их гербе медведь. Если второе видение исполнилось, значит, исполнится и первое.

Тормунд сложил свои ручищи на груди. Эти слова произвели на него меньшее впечатление, чем Мансу хотелось бы.

\- Есть о чем подумать, насчет Джейме. А ты-то тут при чем?

\- Я такая же ворона, как и Джейме. Мы не знаем, что нам уготовано. Возможно, пришло время учиться доверять друг другу. Мы могли бы начать с малого - с соглашения между тобой и мной. О том, что я со Стены, никто не будет знать.

\- Я с ним согласна, - поддержала его Далла.

Плюнув ей под ноги, Тормунд обозвал ее предательницей. Прежде, чем Манс успел вступиться, Тормунд обрушил свой гнев уже на него. Минут пять он орал и разорялся, пока у него в горле не пересохло, после чего одним длинным глотком осушил свой рог с элем и начал рассказывать, как обстоят дела.

По его словам, силы Теннов составляло одно большое – для одичалых – войско, его передовой отряд, десятка два всадников, разорял и грабил деревни. Тех, кто пытался им сопротивляться, вырезали до единого человека. Сам Тормунд смог собрать около сотни людей. За два дня до этого им удалось захватить одного Тенна, и от него они узнали, что основные силы передвинулись южнее и планируют затаиться на время.

Неясно было, пытался ли Магнар таким образом выманить Тормунда, или же внезапное нападение могло принести плоды. Тормунд склонялся к тому, чтобы выяснить это на деле, но Манс сумел настоять на том, чтобы они все разведали. Они с Торрегом несколько дней провели возле лагеря Теннов, иногда подбираясь совсем близко. Дважды их лишь чудом не накрыл разъезд Теннов. Одного из их разведчиков Мансу пришлось убить. Труп и лошадь он оставил на съедение диким зверям, надеясь, что на них и спишут его исчезновение.

Тормунд согласился с планом, который ему предложил Манс, и выдал его за свой. В глазах остальных Манс был лишь опытным следопытом с востока. В истинное положение дел все равно никто бы не поверил.

Голос Торегга прервал его размышления.

\- Ты чувствуешь страх?

Манс открыл глаза. У него действительно дрожали пальцы, и его подташнивало. Он знал, что это пройдет, когда дойдет до дела, но Торегг явно искал в нем сочувствия.

\- Да, - сказал он.

\- Я тоже, - Торегг протянул ему мех. Внутри оказалось ягодное вино, но такое крепкое, словно на диком огне настаивалось. Отпив, Манс улыбнулся и передал мех обратно.

\- Как думаешь, Далла в порядке? – спросил Торегг, тоже приложившись.

Далла осталась в лагере помогать с готовкой и присматривать за больными и ранеными. За все это время Манс видел ее лишь дважды. Он скучал по ней.

Манс снова взял мех. На этот раз он сделал глоток побольше.

\- Уверен, у нее все прекрасно. Точно лучше, чем у нас.

\- Ты ей нравишься, - сказал Торегг.

Манс фыркнул.

\- К чему ты ведешь?

\- Ты мог бы остаться с нами. С ней. – Торегг отвел глаза. – Помогать нам.

\- Ты пока даже не знаешь, есть ли от меня хоть какой-то толк. Может, спустя час, мы все будем мертвы. Сейчас не время.

\- Ты только пришел и уже знал, что делать, - сказал Торегг, понизив голос, чтобы их не подслушали. – Ты ведь рыцарь или что-то вроде того. Тебя небось в колыбели еще этому учили.

Манс рассмеялся.

\- Я никакой не рыцарь.

\- Ну значит лордик.

\- Моя мать была из вольного народа. Я бастард. Меня вырастили в Дозоре.

Торегг ненадолго задумался.

\- Какая разница? Ты вырос в замке, тебя учили по-хитрому воевать. Если даже ты наполовину наш… - судя по его тону, он Мансу не поверил – тем больше у тебя причин помогать нам.

\- Я могу помогать вам со Стены, - в голосе Манса зазвучали стальные нотки.

\- Стена далеко, - ответил Торегг. – Здесь от тебя пользы было бы больше.

Прежде, чем Манс успел ответить, они услышали крик ястреба над головой.

Манс встал, подхватив выщербленный щит, который позаимствовал у Тормунда.

\- Нам пора.

Перевал, через который Манс повел людей, был труднопроходимым. Тенны не случайно выбрали именно это место для лагеря. С юга их надежно защищали горы, спуститься в долину можно было лишь по краю глубокого ущелья, на дне которого протекала Молочная, прижимаясь к скалам. Нападающим пришлось бы растянуться в линию и спускаться по одному.

С востока не менее надежной преградой служила река. Между рекой и лесом было открытое пространство, и незаметно подобраться к воде, а тем более переправиться было невозможно. В обычных обстоятельствах было невозможно.

Когда крутой спуск был позади, и руки у Манса освободились, он обнажил свой короткий меч и обогнал Торегга, чтобы идти первым. Еще несколько ярдов вниз – и он спрыгнул с уступа и едва не приземлился на воина Тенна. Как он и надеялся, Тенны заметили огни и проглотили наживку.

Меч Манса пронзил мечом шею одного Тенна, потом обрушился на второго. Совсем рядом прозвучал рог, и из тумана появились еще Тенны. Под прикрытием тумана Манс прижался к скале и достал из-за спины двуручный меч. Ставший ненужным щит он отшвырнул в сторону.

 _Боги, пусть это сработает,_  мысленно взмолился он и бросился обратно. Заметив движение слева от себя, он метнулся вбок и врезался в кого-то. Устояв на ногах, он со всей силы дважды ударил своего противника навершием меча в лицо, после чего до середины вонзил клинок в щель между частями его доспеха. Бой продолжился, а потом среди шума битвы Манс услышал громовой голос Торегга, так похожий на голос его отца.

\- ОТХОДИМ!

Манс увидел, что люди Торегга бросились назад, и Тенны за ними, словно гончие, учуявшие легкую добычу. Но не прошло и двух минут, как уже с другой стороны долины прозвучал рог. Тенны заметались, одни теперь бежали вперед, другие назад. Манс стал пробиваться к тропе, заодно оттесняя тех, до кого мог дотянуться, в скалы.

На то, чтобы разделаться с Теннами на узкой тропе, много времени у них не ушло. Тех, кто вырвался вперед, поджидали копейщики и пара лучников. Тех, кто пытался прорваться назад, спотыкаясь о трупы и поскальзываясь на мокрых от крови камнях, встречал меч Манса.

Сдавшихся не было. Тормунд предупреждал, что Тенны не сдаются без позволения Магнара, а его, как на зло, под рукой не оказалось

Когда все было кончено, Манс и Торегг со своим маленьким отрядом вышли в долину. Туман уже начал рассеиваться, открывая их взглядам картину сражения. С Теннами было около дюжины великанов и столько же мамонтов. Теперь двое великанов и один мамонт были мертвы. На поле боя царил хаос.

Манс быстро заметил Магнара, который, сидя в седле, выкрикивал приказы. Его окружало кольцо людей. Манс побежал туда и там же обнаружил Тормунда, который пытался прорваться к Магнару. Пытаясь помочь ему, Манс срубил одного Тенна, чудом увернулся от другого, которого тут же верным ударом прикончил Торегг, и в эту минуту раздался оглушительный рев. Обернувшись, он увидел, что еще один великан рухнул на землю, и пара людей Тормунда бросились к нему, чтобы добить.

В повисшей на миг тишине Магнар выкрикнул что-то, дважды пропел рог, и Тенны, рассредоточенные по долине, начали отступать.

Это не было совсем уж неожиданностью. Магнар не мог позволить себе терять много людей, если он рассчитывал стать королем-за-стеной, и поддержка великанов была ему необходима. Или, возможно, Тенны просто не хотели зря губить великанов.

Путь теперь был свободен, и Манс подошел к Тормунду.

\- Мы могли бы погнаться за ними, - сказал Тормунд.

\- Они лучше нас знают эти земли и понимают, что в случае поражения приведут врага в свои дома. Если бросимся сейчас их преследовать, все потеряем. Возможность сойтись с Магнаром наверняка еще представится. Надо добиться, чтобы он признал поражение, тогда у тебя будет его войско.

Тормунд с сомнением взглянул на Манса, потом велел своим людям оставаться на месте. Очень скоро все стихло. Туман уже совсем развеялся, небо было затянуто бледными облаками, начинал падать снег. Борясь с внезапно нахлынувшей усталостью, Манс на мгновение закрыл глаза, а, когда снова открыл их, все вокруг показалось ему прекрасным.

\- Нам нужно собрать тела, - сказал Торегг, и они вместе отправились обратно к тропе, ведущей с перевала.

Пока они стаскивали трупы в кучу, Манс не мог не думать о том, скольких из них он убил своей рукой.  _Слишком многих_.

Когда загорелись погребальные костры, люди Тормунда начали шумно праздновать одержанную ими славную победу. Сам Тормунд разыскал Манса.

\- Это не моя заслуга, - сказал он.

Манс потер глаза.

\- Не говори вообще ничего, пока я не уйду. Так будет проще.

Тормунд ворчливо согласился, потом похлопал Манса по спине и искренне поблагодарил. Они мало разговаривали, Манс отправился в разведку с Тореггом почти сразу после того, как появился в лагере, но Манс понимал, чем Тормунд пришелся Джейме по сердцу. Кто-то другой мог бы затаить обиду на Манса, но для Тормунда важна была лишь победа, и ничто не говорило о том, что гордость его уязвлена.

К полудню погребальные костры прогорели, и они медленно отправились на юг, следуя все той же тропой на перевал. С другой стороны перевала спуск был удобнее, и там двигались они уже быстрее. Спустя несколько часов они добрались до места, где русло Молочной сужалось, и без особого труда переправились.

К наступлению вечера они были в лагере. Манс направился было к палатке Тормунда, где ночевал до этого, но Далла сама нашла его и повела в палатку, которую делила с копьеносицей, которую звали Морна Белая Маска. Пока они шли, Манс рассказывал ей о битве.

Палатка размерами не уступала палатке Тормунда, в ней можно было стоять в полный рост и ходить. Самой Морны внутри не было, она принимала участие в битве с Теннами и сейчас, вероятно, была со своими людьми.

Внутри Далла, продолжая слушать Манса, развела огонь в очаге и поставила топить снег. Когда он закончил, вода как раз уже нагрелась. Намочив лоскут ткани, Далла посмотрела на него и спросила.

\- Позволишь мне это сделать?

Он попытался скрыть улыбку, которая так и просилась.

\- Если хочешь.

Далла принялась обтирать теплой тканью его лицо, смывая с него запах крови и дерьма. От ее рук приятно пахло хвоей, снегом, землей.

\- Три великана пали, - пробормотала она.

-  _Когда-то мы правили миром, но те миновали года_ , - напел Манс. Далла сполоснула лоскут, ее и ловкие руки снова ласково коснулись его лица. – Если так и дальше пойдет, жизни людей вольного народа скоро станут так же драгоценны, как и жизни великанов, - сказал он. - Люди только зря гибнут в этих стычках.

\- Иначе нельзя.

\- Я знаю.

Далла опустила лоскут в котелок с водой. Видя, что она не спешит выгонять его, Манс взялся чистить и полировать свой меч, потом попытался, как смог, отчистить кровь с меховой куртки. Далла тем временем успела сходить и принести освежеванного зайца, которого затем принялась жарить на огне.

Все это время Манс сидел как на иголках. Впечатления от утренней резни были еще болезненно свежи, и теперь ему предстояло возвращение на Стену. Он молчал, пока они не разделались с зайцем, и потом наконец сказал.

\- Тормунд собирается разделить свой отряд, разослать людей в разные стороны. У Теннов сегодня почти не было всадников, они где-то разбойничают.

Далла подтянула колени к груди.

\- Ты не хочешь здесь больше задерживаться?

Он кивнул.

\- Мы можем отправиться завтра, - сказал она. – Я тоже хочу скорее вернуться к Вель. Мы с ней никогда еще так на долго не разлучались.

Манс с горечью улыбнулся, вспомнив своих названных братьев. Вряд ли его ждал теплый прием. Но сейчас об этом не было смысла волноваться.

Он закрыл глаза, отчаянно желая, чтобы его лютня была сейчас здесь. Песня развеяла бы его печаль, заполнила бы пустоту внутри.

\- Что-то случилось? – спросила Далла, подсаживаясь ближе к нему. Он не видел ее, но почувствовал, как ее колено коснулось его. Манс открыл глаза.

\- Я думал о том, что мне стоит бросить все и сбежать на юг, - сказал он устало. – Стать бродячим менестрелем. Носить мягкую одежду, петь красивые песни, жить простой жизнью.

\- Ты не любишь сражаться?

\- Я люблю сражаться. Это была просто бойня. Ничего приятного. – У него было чувство, словно каждый взмах меча разил в обе стороны, но он знал, что это скоро пройдет.

Далла взяла его за руку. Он не отдавал себе отчета в том, что его пальцы перебирали воображаемые струны, пока твердое пожатие Даллы не заставило их замереть.

\- Может, тебе принести….

\- Нет, что бы ты ни собиралась мне предложить. Я просто устал. Высплюсь, и с утра все будет как обычно.

Манс смотрел на нее. Ее лицо было бледным, коса немного растрепалась. Ее глаза блестели, в них отражался огонь очага. Еще немного, и он попросил бы разрешения остаться. Когда она отвергла его ухаживания, она сказала, что могла бы подарить ему одну ночь.  _Почему бы не эту?_  подумал он. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось уснуть в чьих-то объятиях. Но это было опасное желание. Он высвободил руку, приготовившись прощаться.

Далла, должно быть, прочла что-то в его глазах, потому что сказала:

\- Все эти дни я дрожала при мысли о том, что Тормунд проиграет, и все пойдет прахом. Гадала, сколько времени нам осталось. Я устала и замерзла.

\- После такого дня ночь должна быть нежна, - сказал Манс, придвигаясь ближе.

\- Только одна ночь, - напомнила она, расплетая косу.

\- Морна…

\- Морна сегодня ночует в палатке Тормунда. Услуга за услугу.

Манс рассмеялся, но она поцелуем заставила его замолчать. Он задрожал, притягивая ее к себе.

Касаясь ее, ощущая тяжесть и тепло ее тела, он чувствовал, как напряжение покидает его.

Они занимались любовью так естественно, словно это был всего лишь еще один шаг после тех тысяч шагов, которые они уже вместе прошли. Потом, играя с ее волосами, он думал, что большего ему и не надо.

В эту ночь впервые за много недель Манс заснул, согревшись, и со спокойной душой.

Он проснулся от того, что Далла пыталась высвободиться из его объятий. Было уже утро, лагерь проснулся и ожил, были слышны шаги и разговоры. Сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы Манс смотрел, как она одевается, зашнуровывает сапоги, заплетает косу. Одна ночь миновала. Он не отказался бы еще от одной. Или нескольких. В данный момент это мало что меняло.

\- Я соберу еду в дорогу, - сказала Далла, наверное, ощутив его взгляд. – Нам уже скоро нужно уходить.

Ее слова вернули его к действительности. Уходить. Его путь лежал к Стене, навстречу последствиям его решения отправиться на север.

\- Иди ко мне, - позвал Манс. Когда она подошла, он поцеловал ее, пытаясь отогнать растущий в нем страх. Далла отстранилась, но ладонь ее все еще лежала на его щеке.

\- Ты сам не уверен в том, что тебе стоит возвращаться. Если они решат так же, как сир Биам, сочтут тебя дезертиром….

Лучше бы она не была такой проницательной.

\- До Стены еще шесть или семь недель пути. У меня еще будет время об этом поволноваться. – Видя, что она собирается спорить, он добавил. – Когда Джейме был в Королевской Гвардии, все его названые братья его бросили. Он готовился умереть на Стене. Я протянул ему руку, я стал ему другом, и он  _позволил_  мне, нашел в себе мужество поверить, что я не предам и не брошу его, как поступили они.

\- Он бы понял, что произошло, - сказал Далла.

\- Это не имеет значения. Я скорее позволю им казнить себя, чем исчезну, даже не поговорив с ним. – Манс коснулся ее плеча. Он сам не знал, кого он пытался этим утешить - Даллу или себя. - И дело не только в Джейме. У меня там есть и другие друзья. Они моя семья. Я никогда не прощу себе, если не попытаюсь вернуться.

Далла взглянула на него. В ее ясных внимательных глазах читалась тревога.

\- Конечно, если ты их так любишь, они не смогут причинить тебе вред.

Это была первая глупость, которую он услышал из ее уст за все время, но эти слова зацепили его, как шесть лет назад зацепили слова Джейме  _плащ тоже может быть клеткой_. Не потому, что он тоже так думал, но потому что ему отчаянно нужно было это услышать. Он сел и обнял ее , спрятав лицо в ее волосах.

\- Нам нужно собрать еду, - сказала Далла, возвращаясь к насущному.

Он отпустил ее, она легко коснулась губами его щеки и выскользнула из палатки. Манс начал собираться.

Когда позже он столкнулся с Тореггом, тот с надеждой взглянул на него. Манс покачал головой, и парень кивнул. Во взгляде его он прочел разочорование, но в нем не было осуждения. Тормунд похлопал его по плечу и поблагодарил напоследок. И потом Манс и Далла вместе отправились на юг.

Спустя три дня пути они пришли в маленькую деревню, которую последней проходили, следуя на север. Было уже поздно, и Далла несла в руках факел. Когда они приблизились настолько, что можно было разглядеть строения, оба замедлили шаг.

\- Я не вижу дыма, - сказала Далла сквозь шарф. – Нет огней.

Манс выругался.

\- Должно быть Тенны успели сюда наведаться после того, как мы ушли. Времени было достаточно.

Манс обнажил короткий меч, они медленно пошли вперед, прижимаясь друг к другу. Когда они вышли на поляну, свинцовые облака затянули сумрачное небо. Над деревьями вставал убывающий месяц. Никто не встретил их. Факел Даллы отбрасывал длинные тени на заиндевевшую землю, на стены домов. Молча переглянувшись, они зашли в первый дом и замерли в дверях, увидев на полу женщину с перерезанным горлом и рядом с ней ребенка, мальчика лет пяти. Казалось, целая вечность прошла, прежде чем Далла заговорила, нарушив зловещую тишину.

\- Они не сожгли мертвых. Они знали…. Наверное, они поняли, что после них здесь будут люди Тормунда.

\- У нас есть время собрать тела?

\- Нет. Нам нужно идти.

\- Обратно в лес? - В лесу их могло поджидать что-то и похуже. Манс все эти пять лет знал о том, что Иные вернулись, и вот теперь, когда они оказались на далеком Севере, и в ситуации, когда это угроза действительно ощущалась реальной, он не знал, что делать. Оглянувшись на Даллу, он увидел на ее лице то же выражение страха и беспомощности.

\- Да, обратно в лес. Мы не можем здесь так и стоять.

Они вышли из дома и быстро пошли мимо домов, стремясь как можно скорее уйти отсюда. Впереди Манс заметил еще один труп, распластанный на пороге. Порыв ледяного ветра пронесся по деревне, пробирая до костей. Рука Манса на рукояти меча сжалась.

Под следующим порывом ветра деревья закачались, и шорох ветвей был похож на смех. Холод был такой, какой бывает только зимой. Он проникал в самое нутро, от него слабели колени и хотелось спать.

_\- Манс._

Манс резко обернулся к Далле и, проследив за ее взглядом, успел увидеть, как труп, лежавший на пороге, встает на ноги.


	17. Лучший и худший III

В потоке лунного света мертвец приближался. На его животе зияла багровая рана с мерзлыми кишками наружу. В запавших глазницах горели два голубых огня.  
  
Позади них послышался хруст замерзшей травы под ногами. С губ Даллы сорвалась едва слышная молитва, и Манс заставил себя посмотреть через плечо. Мать и сын из первого дома ковыляли за ними. Из других домов стали появляться еще упыри.  
  
Манс со свистом втянул воздух. Холод обжег его легкие огнем. Он слышал, что упыри горят, но факел Даллы был просто веткой, на которую была намотана пропитанная жиром ткань, ненадежное оружие.  
  
 _Нам нужно уходить_ , хотел сказать Манс, но мертвец, который был ближе всех, бросился на них.  
  
Манс рубанул его коротким мечом, сталь отсекла запястье так легко, словно это не была плоть и кость. Пахнуло смрадом зимы, смерти и гниения. Заметив краем глаза движение у своих ног, он успел пронзить клинком отделенную руку до того, как она сомкнулась на его лодыжке, но выпустил при этом из виду упыря. Тот бросился на него - и вспыхнул. Манс отпрянул и едва не упал. Далла, в одной руке сжимавшая факел, поддержала его.  
  
\- Рука, - напомнила она, и он пнул ногой отсеченную конечность в горящего упыря.  
  
 _Бежим_ , подумал Манс, но мертвая женщина уже была тут. Он вогнал меч ей в живот, а Далла ударила ее факелом по спине. Одежда на упырице загорелась, и Манс толкнул ее на ребенка. Но прежде, чем он успел обернуться, еще один упырь вломился ему в бок. Манс не удержался на ногах, упал на одно колено. Холодные пальцы тянулись к его горлу, разрывая куртку, сдирая шарф. Когтистые пальцы вонзились в лицо, раздирая щеку. Рука на шее сомкнулась и сдавила.  
  
Меч был бесполезен в этом положении. Левая рука Манса вцепилась в волосы упыря, беспомощно дергая. Он не мог кричать. Не мог вздохнуть.  
  
На этот раз огонь вспыхнул так ярко, так горячо и так близко, что его собственная одежда лишь чудом не загорелась. Задыхаясь, Манс сбросил с себя упыря и увидел, что их стало еще больше. Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, он выхватил у Даллы факел, швырнул его в ближайшего к ним мертвеца, схватил ее за руку и потянул в лес, они побежали. Как только они оказались под сенью деревьев, темнота поглотила их, заставив замедлить шаг. Но упыри передвигались неуклюже, и густой подлесок должен был задержать их.  
  
Далла шла первой, раздвигая ветви и обходя завалы, Манс, задыхаясь, пытался не отставать. Казалось, вечность прошла, прежде чем она остановилась.  
  
\- Я их не слышу, - сказала она.  
  
Манс рухнул на землю, жадно глотая воздух. Далла присела рядом с ним. Он чувствовал ее дыхание на своей щеке.  
  
\- Я тебя обожгла?  
  
\- Нет, я успел его скинуть, - он не узнал своего голоса.  
  
Далла пошевелилась. Наверное, перчатку снимала. Прохладные пальцы коснулись его лица, но она убрала руку, обнаружив кровь.  
  
\- Манс.  
  
Он попытался сделать глубокий вдох, но закашлялся, ледяной воздух обжигал.  
  
\- Нам нужен огонь. Потом...  
  
Мягкое свечение рассеяло тьму, на лице Даллы и в ее глазах появился голубой отблеск. Рваные раны на шее и лице Манса, оставленные ногтями упыря, казалось, в один миг обледенели, кожа болезненно натянулась.  
  
Трясясь, он поднял глаза.

Призрачная фигура Иного, бледная и холодная, словно свет далекой звезды, беззвучно появилась из-за деревьев. Его доспехи при движении играли и переливались цветами отраженного в них ночного леса. Свечение исходило от меча, сделанного то ли изо льда, то ли из хрусталя, такого тонкого, что он казался хрупким.  
  
\- Что тебе нужно? – спросила Далла. Голос ее прозвучал так внезапно, что Манс вздрогнул.  
  
Иной не ответил. Далла задала тот же вопрос на Старом Наречии, но безрезультатно.  
  
На расстоянии двух ярдов существо остановилось, смотря на них свысока. Его черты были холодными и прекрасными, словно зимняя ночь, но во взгляде его читались презрение и уверенность в собственном превосходстве - выражение слишком хорошо знакомое Мансу. Он много раз видел его в глазах лордиков на Стене  
  
Выбора у него не было, и он встал на ноги и вынул из ножен свой короткий меч, который показался ему слишком грубым и тяжелым.  
  
Далла тоже встала и зачем-то поправила на нем куртку. Этот жест перед лицом скорой и неминуемой смерти удивил его. Манс взглянул на нее и увидел, что она прижимает руки к груди. До него дошло. Поймав его взгляд, она кивком указала на Иного.  
  
Иной не спешил, он ждал, и хрустальный меч мерцал в его руке.  
  
\- Мы точно не договоримся? – прохрипел Манс.  
  
Взгляд Иного лениво скользнул по его лицу. Потом он издал странный звук, похожий на треск ломающегося льда. Манс понял, что это смех, и осознание было ему как ножом по сердцу. Сказав что-то голосом столь же ужасным, как и смех, Иной поднял меч и нанес удар.  
  
Манс успел подставить свой клинок. Когда лед и сталь скрестились, раздался звук, похожий на крик умирающего зверя. Сила удара болезненно отдалась в руку и плечо. Иной нападал, не давая ему времени опомниться, Манс парировал, защищался, и каждый раз этот ужасный визг заставлял его содрогаться всем телом.  
  
Он отступал, Иной наступал. Что-то в его глазах говорило Мансу о том, что он сражается вполсилы, играючи, но даже так он был лучше, чем Джейме, когда у него еще была рука. Каждый его удар был безупречно точным, мясник мог бы так разделывать тушу. Клинок Манса уже почти весь заиндевел и побелел. Собрав всю свою храбрость, Манс уперся ногами в землю и попытался удержать следующий блок так долго, как только мог.  
  
Внезапный треск так испугал его, что он упал спиной на мерзлую землю, выронив меч. Но это уже не имело значения. Клинок Иного исчез в воздухе, растворился. Потом существо издало ужасный высокий вопль, заставивший Манса зажать уши. Там, где Далла вонзила ему кинжал в шею, доспехи начали плавиться, смешиваясь с бледной голубой кровью, которая шипела и дымилась, касаясь драконьего стекла. Постепенно все растаяло, словно снег под языками пламени. Далла опустилась на колени рядом с Мансом. Она держала его, пока они вместе смотрели, как плоть тает и обнажает блестящие белые кости. Потом и кости растаяли, и остался только кинжал.  
  
В повисшей тишине Манс сказал.  
  
\- Костер.  
  
\- Да, костер.  
  
Далла принялась разводить большой костер. Пока она работала, Манс пытался отдышаться, стараясь не обращать внимания на мучительную боль в шее и щеке.  
  
Собрав хворост в кучу, Далла вернула Мансу кинжал, любезно умолчав о том, что он в панике вообще про него позабыл. С лезвия струился холод, который обжигал даже сквозь перчатку, когда Манс убирал его обратно на пояс. Манс вспомнил про свой собственный меч, который он выронил, и подполз к нему. Лезвие было покрыто инеем, и он попытался воткнуть его в землю, чтобы проверить на прочность. Клинок разлетелся на мелкие осколки, словно был из стекла.  
  
Далла в это время ставила котелок на огонь, но обернулась на шум. Она смотрела на Манса, глаза ее на посеревшем лице были круглыми, а взгляд остекленевшим.  
  
\- Ничего страшного, - сказал Манс, но его севший голос говорил об обратном.  
  
\- У нас есть кора ивы. Если пожевать, боль немного утихнет.  
  
 _Я знаю, как действует кора ивы_ , подумал он, но не сказал вслух.  
  
\- И нужно приложить снег, чтобы горло не отекло, - продолжала она. Ее руки трепетали, пока она пыталась придумать, как еще можно помочь.  
  
\- Стоит кровь смыть, - сказал Манс.  
  
\- Я уже поставила топить снег, - махнув на котелок, Далла нахмурилась. Вид у нее был растерянный. - Сначала кору ивы, - наконец решила она.  
  
Манс молча позволил ей делать то, что она считала нужным. Перевязав его, она хотела пойти набрать снега, но он обнял ее и прижался лицом к ее шее. Далла обмякла в его объятьях, ее всю трясло.  
  
\- Манс, он играл с тобой. Торегг говорит, что не встречал никого, кто владел бы мечом лучше тебя, но это все равно ничего бы не изменило.  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
\- Он был разумный. Он говорил. Смеялся. В легендах они совсем другие. В легендах это просто мертвые создания, которые ненавидят все живое. – Манс подумал, что она плачет, но он не мог видеть ее лица. – Он не был мертвым, и он не испытывал к нам ненависти. Мы были ее недостойны. Мы были как букашки у него под ногами.  
  
\- Я знаю, - повторил Манс. Он не хотел говорить больше ничего говорить. У него слишком болело горло.  
  
\- Зачем ему было нападать на нас? – спросила Далла. – Упырей так далеко на юге раньше не видели. И я не слышала, чтобы хоть кто-то вообще видел Иного.  
  
Манс задумался, мог ли Иной искать именно его. Если они умели говорить и смеяться, если у них были волшебные мечи и броня, возможно, у них тоже были свои зеленовидцы? Или это было всего лишь совпадение?  
  
\- Он мог зарубить нас, не сходя с места, - продолжала Далла, - но он позволил тебе сразиться с ним. У них есть свои представления о чести? Или это было испытание? – она нахмурилась, - Что, если я нарушила какое-то правило боя, напав на него со спины?  
  
\- Теперь уже неважно, - прохрипел Манс.  
  
С ее губ сорвался едва слышный смешок.  
  
\- Мне страшно. Я просто пытаюсь понять.  
  
\- У меня нет ответов, - сказал Манс, которому было так же страшно, как и ей. Он поцеловал ее в шею, потом в щеку, чувствуя ее холодные слезы на губах. – Но ты убила его. Это уже кое-что.  
  
Далла вытерла глаза, но больше ничего не сказала. Высвободившись из его объятий, она встала.  
  
Манс отчаянно пытался найти подходящие слова утешения, но все, что приходило ему на ум, звучало фальшиво, и он все равно сейчас толком говорить не мог. Поэтому он просто стал смотреть, как она собирает снег в свете костра. Постепенно ее движения становились все более уверенными.  
  
Этой ночью они не спали, просто сидели, обнявшись, до рассвета.

 

 

В Северных Горах дорог не было, и на подходах к Сумеречной Башне, силясь удержать новобранцев в строю, Джейме ощущал себя овчаркой, пасущей стадо. Нелегкое это было дело, но зато он сразу вспомнил, что был Первым Разведчиком, и к нему вернулись сдержанность и серьезность, которые он растерял в Утесе. И он был рад этому. Как ни приятно ему было вновь обнаружить в себе толику былой беспечности, он уже привык к своей роли, привык быть Первым Разведчиком Ночного Дозора.  
  
Признаться, он был не слишком расстроен, когда пришло время возвращаться. Его отношения с Тирионом уже были не те, что прежде. Они общались на дружеской ноте, но Тирион был слишком серьезен и часто уходил в себя. Лорда Тайвина после их разговора у чардрева Джейме перестал понимать, а Серсея попрощалась с ним так, словно он был ей чужим.  
  
Еще был Селми с его десятью тысячами драконов и тупым печальным взглядом коровьих глаз, были двоюродные братья и сестры, которых ему теперь будет недоставать. Была его тетушка. Она осыпала его подарками, а во время последнего разговора наедине так надолго заключила в свои крепкие объятия, что и вспоминать об этом было неловко.  
  
Спустя две недели Джейме с болью в сердце расставался с Герионом. Он чувствовал растерянность, горечь, он совсем запутался, ему отчаянно хотелось развернуться и бежать обратно. Но к следующему утру этот ураган эмоций улегся, осталась тупая боль, и еще через несколько часов он вспомнил, где был его настоящий дом.  
  
Встречи и расставания остались в прошлом, и с ними разговоры, в которых каждое слово скрывало дюжину смыслов. Теперь ему предстояло, как прежде, ругаться с Торне, докучать дряхлому Таргариену, изводить Старого Медведя. Эдд будет будить его по утрам и ворчать, что они не успеют переделать все дела за день, Малыш Паул будет приносить ему овсянку…. И жизнь пойдет своим чередом.  
  
Только теперь все будет лучше, потому что сир Барристан дал  _десять тысяч драконов_. Даже недели спустя Джейме переполняли эмоции и идеи. Они со Старком все обратное плавание обсуждали, на что можно потратить деньги, и, к изумлению Джейме, нередко приходили к соглашению. Это давало ему надежду.

Последние мили до Сумеречной Башни, скрашенные предвкушением, пролетели почти незаметно. День был прохладным и ясным, небо - ярким и синим. Стена тоже отсвечивала синим, и когда они проходили мимо крайних строений Сумеречной Башни, Малыш Лео, которому еще не было и десяти, вцепился в руку Джейме.  
  
\- Стена такая красивая, сир, и так  _близко_. Я здесь буду жить?  
  
Рябой Дамон – он был из Ланнеттов и стал калекой после нападения железнорожденных - неодобрительно хмыкнул.  
  
\- Подожди, пока настанет зима. Старк говорит, что зимой невозможно согреться, и люди днями на улицу носа не показывают.  
  
\- Я бы на вашем месте больше боялся людоедов, чем холода, - заявил Маленький Волк, из ниоткуда появившийся в толпе новобранцев. – Джейме, это выглядит так мило. Ты похож на недавно ощенившуюся суку с малыми кутятами.  
  
Старк расхохотался, и несколько новобранцев, кто был посмелее, к нему присоединились. Остальные были не слишком довольны таким сравнением. Лео открыл было рот, собираясь протестовать, но, смерив взглядом Маленького Волка, который был в три раза больше него, передумал.  
  
\- Или на утку с утятами, - добавил Блейн, который появился вслед за Маленьким Волком. – Да хранят нас Семеро, вы только поглядите на них!  
  
\- А тут правда есть людоеды? – отважился спросить один из новобранцев помладше.  
  
\- О да, - ответил Маленький Волк. – К северо-западу, на берегах Ледяной реки. Настоящие чудовища…. Ты что-то хотел сказать, маленький Старк?  
  
Блейн перебил Бенджена, не дав ему ответить.  
  
\- Старк, помоги мне управиться с этой толпой. – Он бросил многозначительный взгляд на Маленького Волк. – Или лучше мне…  
  
\- Я поговорю с Джейме, - Маленький Волк пробрался к Джейме. Лео по-прежнему держался за руку Джейме, и одичалый подхватил его и переставил. – Давай пройдемся.  
  
Что-то в его голосе заставило улыбку Джейме померкнуть.  
  
\- Что-то случилось? – спросил Бенджен.  
  
\- Сир Блейн тебе расскажет, - бросил ему на ходу Маленький Волк.  
  
Джейме зашагал рядом с ним.  
  
\- Это насчет вашей вылазки?  
  
\- И да, и нет. Но все живы и здоровы, не бойся. – Губы Маленького Волка шевельнулись, словно примеряя разные слова, но потом он сказал. – Поговорим на Стене. Там никого. Простор. Хорошее место.  
  
Вместе они подошли к лебедкам. Люк трусил позади. Зайдя в клетку, Джейме дернул за веревку, и клетка, раскачиваясь, поползла вверх. Хвост Люка ритмично и монотонно ударялся об клетку с тупым звуком.  
  
— Как все прошло? — спросил Маленький Волк.

— Лучше, чем можно было ожидать, — Джейме глубоко вздохнул. — Вернувшись к истокам, я вспомнил, что мне было дорого и почему. О многом я успел позабыть.

— Это значит, что с тобой снова сладу не будет?

Джейме не удержался от смеха.

— Не знаю, возможно. Может, мне придется вернуться к Серебряной Волчице, чтобы она все исправила.

Маленький Волк бросил взгляд на замок у них под ногами.

— Ты сейчас шутишь, но я бы хотел этого. Я бы отправился с тобой. Пусть всего на несколько дней, но я бы хотел снова услышать родную речь.

— Что-то стряслось?

— Это я и собираюсь объяснить.   
  
Клетка, дернувшись, остановилась. Далбридж и Нед вытянули их, но при виде Джейме, вместо того, чтобы поздороваться, отвели взгляды.  
  
\- Многообещающее начало, - пробормотал Джейме, обращаясь к Маленькому Волку, но тот только молча зашагал на восток. Джейме последовал за ним. Они миновали первого дозорного, потом второго. Ветер был холодный, и Джейме привычным жестом натянул капюшон. К холоду невозможно было привыкнуть, но он проникал в кровь. Джейме уже не представлял, как он мог жить где-то еще.  
  
Когда они остановились, лицо Маленького Волка было непроницаемым, словно вырубленным из камня, но в осанке чувствовалось напряжение, возможно, гнев.  
  
\- Объяснись, - сказал Джейме, и тогда Маленький Волк рассказал ему, чем кончилась их вылазка в Красные Палаты. Маллистер все неправильно понял, добавил он. Это было опасно для Манса, и положение самого Маленького Волка в Дозоре было не из приятных – если нельзя было доверять даже одичалому, которого Дозор вырастил с пеленок, что говорить о выходце со Стылого Берега.  
  
\- Они не хотят понимать, - сказал Маленький Волк. – Он никого не предавал. Он собирается вернуться. Он говорил о тебе и о выборе, с которым придется жить дальше. Сравнил это с тем, как ты убил короля.  
  
Эти его слова положили конец мучительным сомнениям. После Серсеи Джейме уже готов был поверить в то, что он опять сглупил, что…. Но ничто не указывало на то, что Манс бросил  _его_. Не было оснований полагать, что Джейме видел в их дружбе то, чего на самом деле не было.  
  
\- Его лютня у Блейна, - добавил Маленький Волк. – Манс всегда оставлял ее на виду, никто бы не стал трогать его вещи. Но люди злились, и Блейн решил, что лучше ее спрятать. Теперь ты здесь, и он отдаст ее тебе.  
  
\- Куорен….  
  
\- Все еще в Черном Замке. Не знаю, как он.  
  
Джейме кивнул.  
  
\- Манс велел мне вернуться, - сказал Маленький Волк. – Я правильно поступил? Мне кажется, лучше было бы перерезать сиру Биаму глотку. Он не подчинился приказу. Это измена.  
  
\- Почему ты этого не сделал?  
  
\- Манс сказал, он не заслуживал смерти. Сказал, что он хороший человек. - В его взгляде Джейме прочел тревогу. – Я правильно поступил?  
  
Джейме не сразу ответил. Если бы Манс убил этого дурака или позволил бы Маленькому Волку сделать это, было бы лучше. На месте Маленького Волка Джейме и глазом бы не моргнул. Он не терпел таких людей и не терпел неподчинения.  
  
\- Ты поступил правильно, - заставил он себя ответить.  
  
\- А ты бы поступил иначе, - понял Маленький Волк. Джейме открыл рот, но Маленький Волк перебил его. – На Стылом Берегу так же. Сначала семья. – Он постучал костяшками пальцев по груди Джейме, где под черной одеждой висело ожерелье, подаренное Серебряной Волчицей.  
  
Джейме отвернулся.  
  
\- Иди. Мне надо подумать. – Вспомнив гнев Маленького Волка, его тоску по дому, он заставил себя спросить. – Как ты? Если хочешь, я отправлю вас с Блейном в долгую вылазку.  
  
\- Нет, - ответил Маленький Волк. – Я останусь, буду стойким и никому не дам повода жаловаться. Если что и случится, то не по моей вине. – В его голосе Джейме услышал желание досадить, словно он собирался вести себя достойно лишь потому, что никто от него этого не ждал. Не худшая мотивация, и Джейме не сложно было в нее поверить. Проще, чем в заверения в благих намерениях. Удовлетворившись этим ответом, он отпустил Маленького Волка, а когда удостоверился, что уже владеет собой, подошел к ближайшему дозорному и вызвался сменить его. Дозорный только недавно заступил, ему оставались еще часы, но Джейме того и надо было.  
  
Вскоре его нашел сир Денис. Его взгляд был исполнен печали и тревоги, и жест, которым он положил руку на плечо Джейме, был почти отеческим. Но его слова, каким бы мягким тоном они ни были произнесены, жгли, словно яд.  
  
\- Мы все знали, - сказал он. – Мы все этого боялись. Его кровь тянула его на север, ты не можешь этого отрицать. Но я…. Должно быть, я забыл. Почти все забыли.  
  
\- Он не дезертир.  
  
Сир Денис грустно покачал головой.  
  
\- Люди Дозора не должны принимать ничьей стороны. Манс отправился сражаться в войне одичалых за короля одичалых по просьбе одичалой женщины. Он сделал это, несмотря на то, что сир Биам пытался остановить его. Он нарушил обет.  
  
\- Как нарушил его я, убив Эйриса.  
  
\- И понес за это справедливое наказание.  
  
\- Если бы Манс вернулся, смогли бы вы, глядя ему в глаза, самолично осуществить то  _справедливое наказание_ , которое задумали?  
  
\- Мы все должны исполнять свой долг, - сказал сир Денис, - даже, если это нам не по нраву. А ты, будешь ли ты исполнять свой?  
  
\- Буду. Всегда. -  _Как сочту нужным._  
  
\- Пойдем в трапезную, Джейме. Дарл готовит твою любимую похлебку.  
  
\- Мне нужно подумать. Побыть одному. Чтобы меня никто не беспокоил.  
  
\- Разумеется, - сказал сир Денис и ушел.  
  
Джейме оставался на Стене до заката. Когда стемнело, явился Старк.  
  
\- Твой дозор уже час назад окончился.  
  
\- Я не знал, - соврал Джейме. Дозорного, который приходил сменить его, он прогнал. Он собирался отослать прочь и Бенджена, но, только раскрыв рот, встретил такой до нелепости упрямый взгляд, что вместо этого сказал:  
  
\- Я все равно уже проголодался. Пойдем, Старк.  
  
Они вместе подошли к клетке и вошли внутрь.  
  
\- Ты хочешь…. – начал Старк, но Джейме перебил его.  
  
\- Поговорить об этом? Не с тобой. Ты мне уже почти начал нравиться, не хочу все портить.  
  
Клетка медленно качалась из стороны в сторону.  
  
\- Ты же не последуешь за ним? – спросил Старк. - Не дезертируешь? - он усмехнулся. – Я понимаю, что ты не стал бы мне говорить, если бы и собирался, но…  
  
\- Ты знаешь, как часто одичалые моются? Видел, что им приходится на себя напяливать? Я не создан для такой жизни. – Это прозвучало не слишком убедительно, и Джейме добавил, с большей искренностью. – Старк, если бы я ушел, тебя бы назначили Первым Разведчиком. Думаешь, я позволю тебе так легко от меня отделаться?  
  
Белые зубы Бенджена Старка блеснули в темноте, он рассмеялся.  
  
\- Хорошо, убедил. Поверю тебе.  
  
Убывающая луна озаряла их мягким светом сквозь решетки клетки. В морозном воздухе дыхание клубилось на губах. Люк стоял неподвижно, его хвост молчал. Бенджен больше не смеялся. Посерьезнев, он тихо, почти шепотом, он сказал.  
  
\- Я тебе  _верю_.

 

Когда три дня спустя их отряд добрался до Черного замка, лорд Мормонт вызвал Джейме в свой солярий. Выслушав рассказ Джейме о турнире, он перешел к расспросам насчет Манса, пока Джейме прямо не сказал ему, что не собирается пускаться в бега.  
  
\- Отлично, - сказал Мормонт, даже не пытаясь искать в его словах двойное дно, - можешь идти.  
  
Джейме повернулся, чтобы уходить, но Мормонт остановил  
  
\- Главы орденов завтра собираются за завтраком в моем солярии. Ты тоже должен быть.  
  
Перспектива отведать лошадиного дерьма обрадовала бы Джейме больше.  
  
\- Чем я заслужил эту пытку?  
  
\- Нам нужно обсудить новобранцев и что делать с золотом.  
  
Джейме вспомнил возбуждение и радость, которые владели им на подходах к Сумеречной Башне, и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ну конечно, я приду. У меня полно чудесных идей. Вы же не забудете, благодаря кому у нас вообще появились эти десять тысяч драконов?  
  
\- Сгинь.  
  
\- Надеюсь, вы учтете, что ваша племянница по-прежнему пишет мне письма…  
  
\- Ланнистер!  
  
\- …в благодарность за то, что я спас ее от злобного короля одичалых...  
  
\- Пять секунд!  
  
\- … ценой своей правой руки, - закончил Джейме и поспешил ретироваться, захлопнув за собой дверь, на случай, если лорд-командующий вздумает швырнуть что-нибудь ему вслед. Ворон Старого Медведя дремал, но, спускаясь по лестнице, Джейме услышал его карканье, больше похожее на смех, и проклятия и ругань Мормонта, поносившего птицу последними словами.  
  
Выяснив, что Куорен тренируется с Тореном Смоллвудом на площадке для учебных боев, Джейме направился туда. Один из новобранцев помог ему надеть броню в оружейной.  
  
Поединок был окончен, Смоллвуд уже куда-то улизнул. Куорен с закрытыми глазами пытался отдышаться. Джейме подошел к нему. Куорен открыл глаза, и его черты смягчились. Они молча смотрели друг на друга, и их взгляды говорили лучше всяких слов.  _Мне больно. Я знаю. Как ты? Это несправедливо, это нечестно. Я зол. Если бы я только был там. Хорошо, что ты вернулся._  
  
Куорен поднял меч, Джейме кивнул.  
  
Положение Джейме не позволяло ему высказать вслух и половины того, что было у него в мыслях, а Куорен по своей природе был молчалив. Поэтому вместо них говорили мечи. Под лязг металла они осыпали друг друга градом жестоких ударов. Куорен намеренно целился в правый бок Джейме, но Джейме превосходил Куорена в скорости и пользовался этим.  
  
Небо затянули облака, стало пасмурно. Они сходились снова и снова, пока с Джейме не слетел шлем и Куорен не заехал ему рукоятью в глаз. Джейме упал на колено, в глазах у него потемнело. Куорен присел рядом и потрогал ушиб грубыми пальцами.  
  
\- Крови не видно. Поболит и перестанет, разве что опухнет. – Он встал. – На сегодня, пожалуй, хватит.  
  
\- Да уж, пожалуй, - сказал Джейме.  
  
Сняв броню, они решили пройтись. При виде теплицы Джейме не удержался от улыбки. Каркас и одна стена уже были готовы. Нужно было бы спросить про стекольщиков, но сейчас ему было не до этого. Дойдя до Королевского Тракта, Джейме и Куорен переглянулись и пошли по нему. Холодный ветер доносил до них запах дыма из замка, морщил рябь на лужах, которые остались после вчерашнего ливня. Уже смеркалось, и все вокруг было серым.  
  
Джейме пнул лежавший на дороге камень.  
  
\- Что ты думаешь?  
  
Куорен рассмеялся, его смех резал, как бритва.  
  
\- Двадцать лет я его знаю, и я с самого начала был готов к тому, что он рано или поздно сделает ноги. В последние годы все изменилось, Манс наконец начал вести себя как разведчик, а не как одичалый в черных тряпках, и я перестал в нем сомневаться. Теперь я молюсь о том, чтобы он не возвращался.  
  
\- Многие считают его предателем, - пробормотал Джейме.  
  
\- Потому что благородный рыцарь прибежал на Стену, поджав хвост, и начал скулить, что подлый одичалый всех предал. С самого начала дерьмом запахло. Манс сделал сомнительный выбор, но Дозору это никак не вредило, тут было, о чем поспорить. Он заслужил выволочку, а не плети и веревку.  
  
Пока они шли, Куорен рассказал Джейме, что происходило в его отсутствие, а Джейме Куорену – о турнире и о десяти тысячах драконов, заодно заручился его одобрением для своих планов. О Мансе они больше не говорили, но к моменту, когда они расстались, в голове у Джейме прояснилось.

Эдд разбудил его рано утром.  
  
\- А ты загорел, - сказал он. Встряхнув дублет, он положил его на постель Джейме в ноги. – И волосы выгорели. Я и забыл, каково это – так долго быть на солнце. – Поверх дублета легли штаны. – Принести лед для глаза?  
  
\- После тренировки. Эймон еще дал мне мазь, вон в той банке. Неси ее сюда.  
  
Эдд подал ему мазь, и Джейме зажал банку между колен и снял крышку. Люк тут же сунул в нее нос, и Джейме отпихнул его культей.  
  
\- Когда пойдешь за льдом, отведи его к Малышу Паулу, - сказал он. – У меня встреча с главами орденов, ему там будут не рады.  
  
\- Как скажешь, - ответил Эдд, продолжив заниматься одеждой.  
  
Джейме закрыл глаз и начал размазывать мазь. Опухоль почти спала, но вчера глаз выглядел так плохо, что Джейме решил показаться Эймону. Впрочем, это того стоило. Мейстер угостил Джейме пирогом, потом начал расспрашивать его про дела одичалых, явно пытаясь понять, что стояло за решением Манса. Он уже почти нравился Джейме… если, конечно, забыть о том, что старик днями напролет оплакивал печальную участь своего дома и надеялся на возрождение династии Таргариенов.  
  
Эдд тем временем достал из сундука Джейме рубашку и положил ее на стопку одежды.  
  
\- Куорен собирался отправиться в путь с самого утра. Лучше тебе сначала с ним попрощаться. И держать его подальше отсюда. Хоть бы раз он дал мне вздремнуть после обеда, а в моем возрасте без этого никуда.  
  
\- Так и я тоже не даю тебе возможности вздремнуть после обеда.  
  
\- И правда. Даже не знаю, почему это у меня вылетело из головы. Ни единого разочка, с тех пор, как я у тебя в стюардах.  
  
Джейме оделся и поспешил в конюшню. Куорен ждал снаружи, его лошадь уже была готова.  
  
\- Надеюсь, все обойдется, - сказал Джейме.  
  
\- Я вижу, юг вернул тебе чуточку лета, - сказал Куорен с теплотой в голосе.  
  
\- Может быть, - Джейме обнял его, не обращая внимания на ворчание Куорена. – Не позволяй никому цепляться к Маленькому Волку…. и, может, мы как-нибудь еще отправимся в вылазку вместе. Сто лет уже прошло.  
  
Он думал, что Куорен ответит, что это нецелесообразно, но Куорен только улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ты только вернулся. Пару месяцев держись поближе к Стене. А там посмотрим, может, и подвернется что-нибудь.  
  
Джейме улыбнулся в ответ, и эта улыбка не померкла даже тогда, когда Куорен совсем скрылся из виду.

 

В солярий Мормонта Джейме явился, когда все уже собрались. Единственное свободное место оставалось по левую руку от Мормонта. Торне сидел напротив, Марш – напротив Мормонта. Оставшиеся два места занимали Ярвик и Эймон.  
  
Когда он вошел, разговоры стихли. Насвистывая  _В чем мать родила_ , Джейме с громким скрежетом отодвинул тяжелый дубовый стул, сел на него и начал не менее громко задвигать его обратно, каждый раз продвигаясь лишь самую малость. Четыре пары глаз буравили его. Эймон едва заметно улыбался, сложив руки на коленях.  
  
Джейме прекратил насвистывать.  
  
\- Ну что, приступим?  
  
Мормонт прочистил горло и подал знак стюарду подавать на стол. Пока они ждали, Старый Медведь сказал.  
  
\- Торне, Ланнистер, первый, кто проявит неучтивость, будет неделю чистить конюшни.  
  
Его ворон сидел на шкафу. Когда Мормонт заговорил, он слетел, сел ему на плечо и со значением посмотрел на Джейме. Джейме даже не стал говорить, что однорукий чистить конюшни все равно не сможет. Мормонт мог сколько угодно грозиться, но он и новобранцев благородных редко наказывал, так что вряд ли он всерьез заставил бы своего Первого Разведчика или мастера-над-оружием грести навоз. Торне, похоже, был того же мнения, потому что в ответ на это предупреждение только пожал плечами, словно муху сгонял.  
  
Стюард закончил расставлять еду. Джейме потыкал вилкой в кусок окорока, лежащий на тарелке. Нарезать его одной рукой ему было не под силу. Заметив усмешку Торне, он подцепил на вилку весь кусок и аккуратно откусил от него. Встретившись глазами с Торне, он ухмыльнулся.  
  
Марш прокашлялся.  
  
\- Мы собирались обсудить наших новых людей.  
  
Торне оторвал взгляд от Джейме.  
  
\- Людей? – переспросил он. – Ланнистер не привел нам людей. Жалкий сброд, который не стоит даже тех денег, которые уходят на то, чтобы его прокормить.  
  
\- Если подумать, - сказал Джейме, - а сколько же вы сами стоите, сир, учитывая, что в девяти случаях из десяти от вашего учения вреда больше, чем пользы?  
  
\- Ланнистер, - предупредил Мормонт.  
  
-  _Ланнистер_ , - закаркал ворон, -  _Ланнистер_.  
  
\- Я очень учтиво спросил. Мой вежливый вопрос был вызван исключительно любопытством.  
  
Торне с остервенением набросился на гарнир.  
  
\- Да что можно выжать из этой мрази? Уж моей вины тут точно нет.  
  
\- Печально, что вам больше не удается расти над собой, но я говорил про обучение наших будущих названых братьев. – Заметив, что Мормонт мрачно уставился на него, Джейме лучезарно улыбнулся. – Если серьезно, мы ведь обсуждаем это… потому, что сир Аллисер не горит желанием обучать еще девятнадцать новобранцев вдобавок к тем, что еще не готовы принести обеты?  
  
\- Верно, - сказал Марш, намазывая масло на кусок хлеба. – Сир Джейме, вам нужна помощь с этим окороком?  
  
Джейме оторвал зубами еще кусок, прожевал и проглотил.  
  
\- Я прекрасно справляюсь сам. Почему вы спрашиваете?  
  
\- Просто так, ничего особенного.  
  
\- Ваше природное великодушие в вас заговорило, должно быть, - сказал Джейме дружелюбно. Повернувшись к Мормонту, он спросил. – Почему бы не распределить нынешних новобранцев по орденам пораньше? Мы могли бы доучить новичков уже по ходу.  
  
\- Они не готовы, - возразил Торне, хотя он с восторгом отнесся бы к этой идее, исходи она от кого-то еще.  
  
\- Поэтому я и предлагаю  _доучить их по ходу_ , - ответил Джейме. – давайте решим большинством голосов.  
  
Торне скривился.  
  
\- Мы толком не…  
  
\- Я согласен, - сказал первым Марш, и остальные присоединились. Поймав взгляд Торне, Джейме оторвал зубами от окорока еще кусок и начал усердно его жевать. Расправившись с ним, он сказал.  
  
\- Теперь о золоте.  
  
\- Часть золота, конечно, нужно отложить, - заявил Марш.  
  
Это вызвало вал вопросов. Была ли необходимость приберечь золото на потом? Разумно ли это? Как его следует потратить? Не принимая участия в обсуждении, Джейме закончил расправляться с куском окорока и взял себе гранат с блюда с фруктами. Как ни в чем не бывало, он достал свой кинжал и, придирчиво осмотрев гранат со всех сторон, одним быстрым и беззвучным движением отсек верхушку.  
  
Боуэн Марш замолчал и мрачно посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Продолжайте, - сказал Джейме, сделав жест рукой, все еще державшей кинжал, лезвие которого было красным от сока.  
  
Марш снова заговорил. Джейме рассеянно прислушивался, разглядывая гранат. Придерживая его на месте культей, он сделал шесть точных надрезов по бокам. Одной рукой делать это было неудобно, и за это время все остальные успели высказаться. Когда Марш начал приводить цифры, доказывающие, что предложения Мормонта были нецелесообразны, Джейме как раз очистил от кожуры первую дольку. Несколько семечек упали на тарелку.  
  
Марш замолчал, чтобы взять дыхание, и мейстер Эймон перебил его.  
  
\- Сир Джейме еще не говорил.  
  
\- Я так понял, что ему нечего добавить, - сказал Марш.  
  
Торне фыркнул.  
  
\- Когда это он упускал возможность вставить свое слово?  
  
-  _Слово! Слово!_  – прокричал ворон.  
  
Джейме очистил следующую дольку.  
  
\- Я ждал, пока все выскажутся, чтобы с должным тщанием обдумать ваши предложения, - сказал он.  
  
\- Так мы и поверили, - возмутился Торне, - Да он просто…  
  
\- Все и так понимают, что он язвит, - проворчал Ярвик, - Ты не один такой умный, Аллисер.  
  
Джейме подобрал несколько упавших гранатовых зерен и бросил их в рот.  
  
\- Обижаете. Я сидел и слушал без всякой задней мысли. Но… пока обсуждение выходит чудовищно скучным. Конечно, без экономии не обойтись, но….  
  
\- Об экономии мы должны думать в первую очередь, - поправил его Марш. – Дозор еле сводит концы с концами. – Кинжал Джейме снова вошел в мякоть граната, и уголки рта Марша опустились.  
  
\- Ну продолжайте же, - сказал Джейме, отделяя третью дольку. Чтобы фрукт не укатился, он пришпилил его кинжалом. – Что вы там говорили насчёт концов?  
  
Марш стал мрачнее тучи.  
  
\- Я все сказал, - пробормотал он еле слышно, - можете говорить.

Убрав кинжал, Джейме принялся аккуратно чистить четвертую дольку пальцами.  
  
\- Мы должны быть практичными, но это не значит, что мы должны стоять на месте. Все ваши предложения нацелены не на то, чтобы развиваться, а лишь на то, чтобы продолжать делать то, что делалось веками. К чему? Очевидно же, что это не работает.  
  
\- Ланнистер, да какой смысл пытаться улучшать что-то, тратить на это время и ресурсы, когда все сводится к тому, чтобы противостоять дюжине одичалых, которые за год попытаются перебраться за Стену? – спросил Торне.  
  
\- Если так рассуждать, какой смысл в тренировках, в патрулях, разведках? – возразил Джейме. – Согласен, наше положение сейчас не из лучших, но почему бы не попытаться изменить это?  
  
\- Перемены недешево обходятся, сир, - заявил Марш.  
  
Джейме разделил последние две дольки граната.  
  
\- Поэтому я до сих пор ни на чем и не настаивал. Но теперь у нас есть на это деньги. Десяти тысяч драконов хватит на то, чтобы прилично одеть и вооружить людей. – Три года назад, когда Роберт прислал им новое обмундирование, лишь немногие захотели обновить снаряжение, но с этим Джейме разберется. – Ярвик и его люди могли бы привести в порядок те замки, которые мы сейчас занимаем. Улучшить их вид и удобства.  
  
\- Вид и удобства, - с сомнением проговорил Ярвик.  
  
\- Мы могли бы восстановить четвертый замок, - сказал Мормонт.  
  
\- Зачем браться за четвертый замок, когда и те три, что у нас есть, в таком плачевном состоянии? Я сейчас не говорю о защите. Речь о том, какое впечатление мы производим.  
  
\- Ланнистер…. – начал Торне, одновременно с ним Ярвик закатил глаза и сказал:  
  
\- Храните нас Семеро!  
  
Джейме собирался на этом остановиться, но не сдержался:  
  
\- Мы могли бы приобрести доспехи и хороших лошадей и обучить часть людей, чтобы они участвовали в турнирах под личиной таинственных рыцарей…  
  
Тут все заговорили разом, но Джейме гнул свое.  
  
\- Я за неделю в Ланниспорте раздобыл больше, чем Дозору доставалось за годы. Если бы мы раз или два в год могли отправлять человека на турнир, это помогло бы нам привлечь новобранцев, мы бы заработали денег, а у братьев была бы причина совершенствоваться во владении оружием.  
  
На лбу у Марша выступил пот.  
  
\- Вы слишком долго пробыли на юге, - сказал он.  
  
\- Мы не турнирные рыцари, - согласился с Маршем Ярвик.  
  
\- Мы не должны добиваться славы, - добавил Марш.  
  
Джейме набил рот гранатовыми зернами. За него ответил Эймон.  
  
\- Думаю, именно поэтому сир Джейме предложил состязаться под личиной таинственных рыцарей.  
  
\- Это все, Ланнистер? – спросил Мормонт, явно не веря своим ушам.  
  
-Раз уж вы спросили, - ответил Джейме, - я еще хочу восстановить Щитовой Чертог. Возможно, это нужно сделать в первую очередь. Только он должен быть не только для рыцарей.  
  
Торне расхохотался, но Джейме проигнорировал его.  
  
\- Те братья, у которых нет гербов, могут придумать свои собственные, что-нибудь из их прошлой жизни. Наверняка у нас найдется пара ворон, которые умеют рисовать. Не все, конечно, будут в этом участвовать, но есть и те, для кого это будет много значить. Мы могли бы устраивать там особые трапезы, проводить распределение. У Бенджена была мысль повесить там гобелены, которые изображали бы сцены из истории Дозора.  
  
\- Гобелены, - повторил Торне. – Мы тут всерьез обсуждаем  _гобелены_?  
  
К изумлению Джейме, за него снова вступился Эймон.  
  
\- Учитывая наше плачевное настоящее, идея подчеркнуть славное прошлое звучит весьма мудро. Вы знаете, как сир Джейме набрал добровольцев? – ответа он не стал дожидаться. - Один из новобранцев, который пришел ко мне вчера с болями в животе, утверждает, что он рассказывал легенды из истории Дозора. В этом что-то есть.  
  
Никто не стал с этим спорить. От слов Эймона было сложнее отмахнуться, чем от Джейме. Отпив разбавленного вина, Джейме заставил себя держать язык за зубами, сознавая, что он и так уже увлекся. Кое о чем из перечисленного он раздумывал еще со своей первой встречи с Тормундом. Время от времени он пробовал почву, но его положение не давало ему возможности что-то менять. Когда он потерял руку, ему было не до этого. Потом, став Первым Разведчиком, он бросил все силы на то, чтобы укрепиться. Но теперь у него было золото. И у него был стимул, отчаянное желание привнести в Дозор хотя бы часть той легкости бытия, которую он снова обрел на турнире. Особенно теперь, в отсутствие Манса, ему так нужно было опереться на что-то хорошее, разогнать мрак.  
  
\- Из твоих слов следует, что Бенджен знает обо всем об этом, - прервал молчание Мормонт.  
  
\- Я обсуждал эти планы и с Бендженом, и с Куореном.  
  
\- И Куорен согласен с тобой насчет…. гобеленов?  
  
\- Он предложил сцены из легенды о последнем герое.  
  
Ворон закаркал и забил крыльями, явно выражая согласие, после чего взлетел с плеча Мормонта и умостился на шкафу.  
  
Проводив птицу недоверчивым взглядом, Марш сказал.  
  
\- Десять тысяч драконов это все не покроют.  
  
\- Этого хватит, чтобы начать, - сказал Джейме. – Мой отец со временем согласится помочь. Лорд Старк тоже, когда узнает, что мы затеяли.  
  
С тоской взглянув на дверь, Мормонт откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
\- Давайте для начала прикинем конкретные траты.

Обсуждение растянулось на несколько часов. Время от времени они вызывали кого-нибудь из дозорных, чтобы узнать его мнение, потом отсылали обратно. Явился Бенджен, который торговался не хуже какой-нибудь торговки рыбой, ни на шаг не сдавая позиции. Когда он начинал слабеть, на помощь ему приходил Джейме. В конце концов Ярвик, воздев руки, заявил, что согласен на все. Следующим сдался Марш, хоть он и продолжал настаивать на том, что они рискуют слишком многим. После этого Торне в бешенстве захлопнул за собой дверь, и на этом обсуждение закончилось.  
  
Постепенно все остальные разошлись, в солярии Мормонта остались только Джейме и Бенджен.  
  
У Джиора Мормонта было лицо человека, которого терзала чудовищная мигрень, и его взгляд не оставлял никаких сомнений в том, кого он винит в этом.  
  
\- Сразу видно Ланнистера. Мы годами таких денег и в глаза не видели, а теперь все улетит за несколько месяцев. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько всего ляжет на мою шею?  
  
\- Ну, учитывая, что шея у вас совсем короткая…  
  
\- Нам нужно обсудить еще одно дело, - перебил его Бенджен.  
  
Старый Медведь встал на ноги и начал расхаживать по комнате.  
  
\- Мало мне Цареубийцы, теперь и ты меня будешь изводить? Ну давай, выкладывай. И мне чертовски нужно выпить.  
  
\- Ивар Золотой Лук, король одичалых, создает Дозору проблемы, - сказал Бенджен. – Нам нужна ваша поддержка, чтобы начать предпринимать что-то.  
  
\- У нас есть пара мыслей на этот счет, - сказал Джейме.  
  
\- Так, по мелочам.  
  
Мормонт выругался и махнул рукой.  
  
\- Делайте, что хотите. Я слишком устал, чтобы спорить. – Но прежде, чем они ушли, он спохватился: – Вы двое, расскажите хоть, что за женщину мой сын выбрал себе в жены.  
  
\- Мы с ней не говорили, - ответил Бенджен, и это не было ложью.  
  
\- Она красивая, - добавил Джейме. Красивая, надменная и совсем юная. Джейме, как ни силился, не мог представить ее на Медвежьем острове вместе с Али и ее сестрами. Но что он мог знать? Леди Кейтилин цвела на Севере, да и собственный опыт Джейме говорил о том, что все возможно.  
  
Джиор Мормонт нахмурился, но не стал продолжать расспросы и кивнул.  
  
\- Ну хорошо. Идите, пока не выдумали мне еще какую-нибудь головную боль.  
  
Когда они вышли из Башни лорда-командующего, из трапезной уже доносился запах мяса и свежевыпеченного хлеба. Время близилось к ужину. Почти весь день они провели, торгуясь со стариками из-за золота. Но им удалось добиться столь многого, что это беспокоило Джейме даже больше, чем проигранные крохи. Куорен предупреждал его, что среди дозорных найдутся те, кому его идеи будут не по нраву. Худородные братья сочтут, что он пытается поднять Дозор на недостижимую для них высоту. Ленивые будут возражать против любых попыток задрать планку. Те, кто происходил из хороших семей, будут не в восторге от того, что выходцы из народа станут ближе к ним. Даже если все сложится идеально, от этого никуда не деться. Что будет, если что-то пойдет не так, он даже боялся себе представить. Может, ему еще придется самому пуститься в бега.  
  
Но прежде, чем страхи Джейме успели развеять его радость от одержанной победы, Бенджен схватил его за плечо и встряхнул.  
  
\- Ну и что это было? Речь шла о том, чтобы двигаться шаг за шагом, а не о том, чтобы потратить все сразу.  
  
\- Так вышло.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что на это уйдет больше денег, чем мы расписали. Расходы всегда оказываются больше. – Бенджен выглядел слегка напуганным, но в то же время он улыбался, его просто распирало от восторга. – Не могу поверить, что я это поддержал. Это просто…. Мне о многом придется подумать.  
  
\- У меня все получится, - сказал Джейме. Он положил руку на плечо Бенджена, и посмотрел ему в глаза. – У меня получится. Клянусь.

 

 

Пальцы упыря оставили глубокие борозды на левой щеке и шее Манса. Несмотря на все усилия Даллы, раны воспалились, у него началась лихорадка. Когда они добрались до Красных Палат, он был еще в сознании и на ногах, но уже мало что соображал и даже не заметил, как они прошли в ворота. Он никак не мог согреться и постоянно спрашивал Даллу, не вернулся ли Иной.  
  
Перед ними замелькали какие-то размытые фигуры, но Далла прошла мимо них, не останавливаясь. Манс слышал голос Вель, которая о чем-то спрашивала, но не мог разобрать слов. Его привели в крохотную хибарку, уложили на кучу меховых шкур, и он забылся беспокойным лихорадочным сном. В забытьи ему мерещились упыри, Иной, и даже ненадолго приходя в сознание, он не мог не думать о них. Не мог выкинуть из головы издевательский смех и ленивую грацию Иного, этот образ так живо стоял перед глазами, что Манс переставал понимать, бредит он или видит его наяву.  
  
К счастью, лихорадка постепенно отступила. Прошло еще немного времени, и Манс начал вставать, ходить по деревне, помогать по мере возможности. Если Далла и рассказала кому-то о встрече с Иным, ему никто об этом и словом не обмолвился, и Манс этому был только рад.  
  
Вскоре он поправился настолько, что в хижине знахарки ему уже не было нужды оставаться. Он стал ночевать на верхнем этаже Красных Палат, где спали Далла, Вель и дети Тормунда. Далла делила с ним постель, хотя поначалу он был слишком слаб, чтобы предпринимать что-то. Но, когда спустя несколько ночей он потянулся к ней, она с готовностью ответила на его ласки.  
  
Дни шли, и по мере выздоровления Манс начал задаваться вопросом, не пришло ли время возвращаться на Стену. Причин задерживаться становилось все меньше. Поймав себя однажды на том, что он просто ищет предлог остаться, он отправился в большой зал и, обнаружив там Вель, сказал ей, что уходит завтра утром. После того, как слова прозвучали, он опустился на скамью, сознавая, что теперь обратного хода нет.  
  
Вель работала за ткацким станком. Она стояла лицом к туго натянутым в ряд, словно струны арфы, нитям, и пропускала сквозь них челнок с белой шерстяной ниткой. Закончив ряд, она повернулась к Мансу.  
  
\- Если ты вернешься, они с тебя голову снимут.  
  
\- Не снимут.  
  
Вель вернулась к работе. Челнок в ее руках медленно двигался сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую. Должно быть, Далла тоже ткала. Мансу вдруг захотелось увидеть, как она это делает, полюбоваться ловкими и отточенными движениями ее рук. Он любил ее руки.  
  
\- Далла была бы рада, если бы ты остался, - сказала Вель.  
  
\- Это она тебе сказала?  
  
\- Она сказала, что у тебя есть свои причины, чтобы вернуться на юг, и что я не должна докучать тебе этим. На самом деле у тебя больше причин остаться. Далла не стала бы возражать, если бы ты ее выкрал.  
  
\- Это ее слова?  
  
\- Она сказала, что ты уже все решил, и что ты упрямый, как козел. Но это не мешает мне сказать тебе, что ты совершаешь ошибку.  
  
\- Если бы я остался, я бы тоже совершил ошибку, - сказал Манс. – Какой бы выбор я ни сделал, я все равно буду жалеть, что не поступил иначе.  
  
Дойдя до конца ряда, Вель подбила уток и придирчиво осмотрела свою работу, прежде чем менять направление.  
  
\- Если людям вольного народа не нравится выбор, который приходится делать, они ищут другие пути. – Она бросила взляд в его сторону. – Впрочем, ты же не из вольного народа.  
  
\- Нет?  
  
\- Если я пущу тебе кровь, она будет черной. – Ее голос смягчился. – Я не пытаюсь тебя оскорбить. Я думаю, ты хороший человек, и ты бы не понравился Далле, если бы был совсем уж никчемным. Но ты жил среди них…. – Вель посмотрела на него, пытаясь на глаз определить его возраст, - очень долго…  
  
\- Не  _настолько_  долго, - возразил Манс.  
  
\- … и это часть тебя. - Она провела рукой по готовому полотну в верхней части станка. – Ты весь соткан из черных нитей, лишь кое-где проглядывают цветные. И если ты сейчас бросишь своих ворон, возьмешь какой-то другой цвет, это не изменит того, какой ты есть. Но ты даже этого не хочешь делать. Тебе предстоит начать новый ряд, но ты снова берешь черный, хоть и знаешь, что заканчивать придется красным.  
  
\- Мудрые слова… из уст ребенка, - сказал Манс. Вель покраснела, но в остальном, к его разочарованию, прекрасно владела собой. Он встал.  
  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с Даллой.  
  
Вель пробурчала что-то себе под нос, но Манс сделал вид, что не расслышал.

Когда он нашел Даллу, она препиралась с охотниками по поводу того, какая часть добычи должна уйти в общий котел, а какая достаться им. В итоге обе стороны остались недовольны исходом, но, по мнению Манса, Далла оказалась в выигрыше.  
  
Заметив его, Далла подошла к нему, поплотнее запахнувшись от холодного северного ветра. На ее осунувшемся лице выделялись тонкие скулы, а глаза казались большими и уставшими. Ее снедал тот же страх, что преследовал Манса. Они говорили друг другу, что со временем это пройдет, нужно просто подождать немного. Возможно, несколько недель.  
  
Манс раскрыл руки, и Далла, рассмеявшись, шагнула в его объятия. На ней была ушанка из кроличьего меха, и когда он поцеловал ее в щеку, ворсинки защекотали ему нос. Далла потянулась, чтобы поцеловать его как следует, но, встретившись с ним взглядом, отстранилась.  
  
\- Я вижу грусть в твоих глазах. Ты все-таки уходишь?  
  
\- Завтра.  
  
На ее лице не отразилось удивления, она давно смирилась с его решением. Далла слабо улыбнулась.  
  
\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь отправился с тобой?  
  
Не она. У нее было слишком много других дел, чтобы водить его по лесу, который он и сам прекрасно знал.  
  
\- Нет, - ответил Манс, - я сам доберусь.  
  
Они медленно зашагали по тропинке, которая вела мимо домов.  
  
\- Тебе нужно надавить на Тормунда, - сказал Манс. – Он должен быть амбициознее. Должен привлечь на свою сторону именитых вождей, добиться, чтобы они отправили ему воинов…  
  
\- Мало кто хочет, - перебила его Далла. – Он уже пытался.  
  
\- Потому что он поддерживает Джейме. – Манс задвинул эту мысль в сторону. – Ему нужно расставить связных на севере - всадников, которые смогут сообщить ему, как только Тенны снова сдвинутся с места. И ему нет необходимости одерживать решительную победу в следующей битве. Магнар отступится, если цена окажется непомерно высокой.  
  
\- Тормунд об этом знает. Вопрос, как этого добиться.  
  
\- Смотреть во все глаза и ждать удачного момента.  
  
Далла кивнула, соглашаясь. Еще через несколько шагов она спросила.  
  
\- Что ты теперь будешь делать?  
  
 _Отправлюсь на Стену_ , разумеется. Что будет дальше, он не мог сказать.  
  
\- Я правда  _хочу_  остаться, - сказал он.  
  
Она взяла его за руку.  
  
\- Я знаю. И понимаю, почему ты не останешься. – Ее тон изменился. – Мы с Вель уйдем отсюда, когда Тормунд вернется. Мы пойдем на восток.  
  
\- На восток, - повторил Манс. Он прикусил язык так сильно, что ощутил привкус крови во рту.  
  
\- Маловероятно, что Ивар разделается с нами, как только увидит.  
  
Манс не удержался.  
  
\- Вы собираетесь заявиться прямо к нему? Ты не слишком-то хорошо скрывала все это время, что поддерживаешь Тормунда...  
  
\- Мы всего лишь навсего выступили на стороне Тормунда в войне против Теннов. Я хочу своими глазами увидеть, что происходит, узнать, что люди думают об Иваре, насколько крепко он держится. – Далла слишком хорошо читала по лицу, чтобы не понять, что Манс думает об этом, но она продолжала, как ни в чем не бывало. – Если тебе вдруг понадобится пристанище, рано или поздно мы вернемся в Красные Палаты. Надеюсь, до того, как Магнар снова двинется на юг.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, перемени свое решение.  
  
\- Ивар Золотой Лук не владеет лесом. У нас нет никаких причин избегать его земель, если, конечно, мы не хотим открыто выказать ему свое пренебрежение. – Она перевернула его ладонь и переплела с ним пальцы. – Ты же знаешь, что я не поступаю безрассудно. И знаешь, что я никогда не подвергла бы Вель опасности.  
  
\- Знаю, - заставил он себя сказать.  
  
\- Это далеко не так опасно, как то, что ты задумал, - добавила она.  
  
Ему было неприятно, что в ее глазах его братья были большей угрозой, чем одичалый, который продавал своих врагов работорговцам и который объявил награду за голову Джейме. Но он промолчал, и их разговор постепенно перешел на другую тему.  
  
На рассвете следующего дня Манс отправился в путь. Вель холодно попрощалась с ним, но взгляд Даллы был мягким и искренним. Она не скрывала своей грусти, когда в последний раз поцеловала его.  
  
\- Мы еще встретимся, - сказал Манс, словно слова что-то могли изменить.  
  
Вель фыркнула. Далла дернула ее за косу и убежденно сказала Мансу.  
  
\- Конечно, встретимся.  
  
Своего гаррона Манс оставил в деревне, когда они отправлялись на север. Теперь, снова оказавшись в седле, он опять ощутил себя разведчиком. Ему почти удалось убедить себя в том, что он вернется на Стену так же просто, как и всегда возвращался  
  
В последний раз Манс взглянул на Даллу, пытаясь запечатлеть в памяти ее лицо, и повернул на юг.

 

Большую часть пути в Красные Палаты после встречи с Иным Манс проделал в полузабытьи из-за лихорадки, не замечая ничего вокруг. Теперь он мыслил вполне ясно, и очень скоро обнаружил, что лес стал для него чужим и враждебным. На любой шорох его рука хваталась за кинжал из драконьего стекла. Он останавливался на ночлег еще засветло, разводил непомерно большие костры, и если раньше он частенько пел, чтобы разогнать скуку, теперь он и помыслить об этом не мог.  
  
Когда до Стены оставалась неделя, ему уже было почти все равно, снимет ему Маллистер голову с плеч или нет. Он мечтал лишь о том, чтобы пройти через ворота, чтобы наконец оказаться по ту сторону Стены, построенной для защиты от Иных. Эту местность он знал как свои пять пальцев, так что решил заночевать под хорошо ему знакомым большим сердце-древом.  
  
Поблизости было маленькое озерцо. Манс сводил туда лошадь на водопой, а когда вернулся, обнаружил на дереве стаю ворон. Они расселись по веткам, словно серые тени среди багряной листвы. Он беспокойно поглядывал в их сторону, пока привязывал лошадь, потом, плюнув на них, отправился расставлять силки.  
  
После этого он развел костер, сел под сердце-древом и начал молиться. Небо быстро темнело. Манс задремал было, но холодное дыхание на лице и ледяные пальцы вокруг шеи вырвали его из сна. Он упал на колени, поперхнувшись холодным ночным воздухам, и начал срывать с себя шарф и плащ. Только потом, отдышавшись, он понял, что пошел снег, и что он запаниковал из-за тающих на лице снежинок. Всего лишь капли воды, которые сползали вниз по щеке. Он истерически засмеялся над собственной глупостью, запахнулся обратно в плащ и подсел ближе к огню. Вороны по-прежнему наблюдали за ним блестящими умными глазами, и Манс хмуро косился на них до рассвета.  
  
В одном из его силков кричал и бился заяц. Когда Манс добил его и, сняв остальные силки, вернулся в лагерь, его крик еще стоял у него в ушах.  
  
Манс уселся у костра, снял перчатки и уставился на тушку зайца. Наверное, минута прошла, прежде чем он заставил себя сделать надрез на спине. Тяжело вздохнув, он принялся обдирать его, начав с задних лап. При звуке шагов, он вздрогнул и схватился за нож, подобрав под себя ногу для рывка.  
  
 _Не Иной_ , сказал он себе. Иной двигался беззвучно.  _Не упырь_ , от упыря было бы гораздо больше шума.  
  
Из зарослей к нему медленно, не скрываясь, вышел человек. Одежда на нем когда-то была черной, но выцвела и поблекла от времени, лицо его под шарфом и капюшоном было скрыто. За ним следовал здоровый лось.  
  
\- Кто… - начал Манс. Заметив руки странного дозорного, он поправился. – Что ты такое?  
  
\- Я брат Ночного Дозора, - голос его из-под шарфа звучал глухо. – Ты возвращаешься на Стену.  
  
\- Возвращаюсь, - выдавил Манс.  
  
Дозорный вышел на поляну. Несколько воронов взлетели с ветвей, и один сел ему на плечо. Остановившись перед Мансом, дозорный посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Твои названые братья считают, что ты нарушил обеты. Прошло слишком много времени, они свыклись с этой мыслью, и их уже не переубедить.  
  
 _Ты не можешь этого знать_ , подумал Манс. Но потом он вспомнил, что писал ему Эймон. Дети Леса когда-то использовали воронов, чтобы передавать с ними послания. Что, если они умели и вселяться в них? Могли видеть их глазами? Уж чего-чего, а воронов на Стене было в избытке.  
  
\- Тебя послали Дети Леса? – спросил Манс.  
  
\- Можно так сказать.  
  
Манс издал изумленный смешок и снова уселся перед тушкой зайца. Он мало знал о Детях Леса, еще меньше об этом разведчике, но черный плащ внушал ему доверие. Вряд ли мертвец стал бы носить черное и зваться вороной без веских на то причин.  
  
\- Не имеет значения, как меня встретят на Стене, - сказал Манс, решив говорить начистоту. – Джейме ждет моего возвращения. Ты его знаешь?  
  
\- Мы встречались. – Дозорный наклонил голову набок. – Если тебе так необходимо идти, я покажу безопасный путь.  
  
\- К Стене?  
  
\- Сквозь Стену. – Дозорный опустился на землю. В тени капюшона его глаза казались черными. – Когда ты окажешься по ту сторону Стены, остальное будет зависеть от тебя.

Манс начал разделывать зайца. Внешне он был спокоен, но провозился дольше обычного и дважды едва не порезался. Закончив с лапами, он снова посмотрел на дозорного.  
  
\- Ты знаешь Кроворона?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Бриндена Риверса, - снова попытался Манс. – У него один глаз и родимое пятно на лице. Лет двадцать назад должен был объявиться.  
  
\- Последний зеленовидец, - сказал дозорный. – Мы поддерживаем связь.  
  
Манс начал отрезать зайцу голову. Смотреть на него он не мог и косился в сторону. Мертвец наблюдал за ним.  
  
 _Соберись_ , выругал себя Манс.  _Наконец_  е _сть возможность узнать что-то_.  
  
\- Ты знаешь Кроворона и Детей Леса, - подытожил Манс, копаясь в памяти в поисках того, что было действительно важно. – Ты привел к ним Джейме? – Дозорный удостоил его едва заметным кивком, и Манс продолжал. – Если ты знал, что он ранен и знал, где найти его, почему ты не пришел за ним до того, как он лишился руки? Ты мог бы…  
  
\- Я пришел за ним тогда, когда мне было велено, - прервал его дозорный. – Больше мне ничего неизвестно.  
  
Руки Манса зависли над тушкой зайца.  
  
\- Зачем Кроворон отдал Джейме Темную Сестру? Можешь мне сказать?  
  
\- А ты не знаешь?  
  
\- У меня есть догадки, но я бы предпочел  _знать_.  
  
\- Знать не так важно, как тебе кажется. Что знает лес? И все же каждый зверь в лесу делает то, что должен.  
  
\- Я не зверь, - огрызнулся Манс, но дозорный не ответил.  
  
Манс стиснул зубы и вспорол зайцу брюхо. Чудом он не задел при этом внутренности и не испортил мясо. Потроша зайца, он думал о том, что и дозорный настаивал на том, что ему нельзя возвращаться в Сумеречную Башню. Далла, Вель и Маленький Волк говорили ему о том же.  
  
Дрожащими руками он вынул внутренности.  
  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне пройти через Стену, найти Джейме и удрать?  
  
\- Это было бы разумно.  
  
 _Кроворону зачем-то нужно, чтобы я не возвращался, поэтому он кормит меня сказками_. Манс мог бы вернуться потихоньку, как предлагает мертвая ворона, и поговорить с Джейме. Джейме все прояснит. И если окажется… если вдруг окажется, что это не вранье…  
  
Манс подумал о Далле, но тут же выбросил эту мысль из головы. Сбежав с женщиной и сразу примкнув к Тормунду, он бы только подтвердил, что они все были правы на его счет. Если дозорный говорил правду, он не доставит им такой радости.  
  
Только отложив нож, он обнаружил, что превратил тушку в кровавое месиво. К горлу подступила тошнота. Разведчик никогда не выбрасывал хорошее мясо, но у него руки чесались зашвырнуть злосчастного зайца в кусты. Представив себе, что сказала бы на это Далла, Манс вместо этого сложил все в котелок, добавив кусочек сала. Когда мясо начало жариться, он пошел к озерцу мыть руки.  
  
У воды, глядя на свое отражение, он вспомнил случай в Черном замке. Ему было лет девять-десять, и он тогда по дурости еще верил, что когда-нибудь станет Первым Разведчиком или лордом-командующим. Уже тогда он был слишком горд для того, чтобы притворяться, что он не был наполовину одичалым, но он старался сделать так, чтобы другие об этом не вспоминали. Он был вежливым, послушным, везде таскался за офицерами, подражая им. И ему всерьез казалось, что у него все прекрасно получается, пока он не сдружился с мальчишкой, который был чуть старше. Этот засранец умудрился затеять драку с бывалым разведчиком, рыцарем вдобавок, и тот так ему врезал, что зубы вышиб. Манс попытался вступиться, а когда рыцарь, удерживая его своей огромной ручищей, попытался заткнуть ему рот, со всей силы укусил его, едва не отхватив ему пару пальцев.  
  
Потом рыцарь заявил, что Манс взбесился и напал на него. Люди, которые при этом присутствовали и все видели, с ним согласились, все до единого, включая мальчишку, которого он пытался защитить. И это при том, что он тогда в глаза не видел ни одного одичалого с тех пор, как оказался на Стене, и так старался быть хорошей вороной.  
  
Он смутно помнил, как изливал потом свое горе Эймону, как суетился и охал Клидас, но этого утешения было мало. После этого он так глубоко ушел в себя, что не мог вспомнить ни друзей, ни разговоров, вообще ничего - с тех пор и до своей первой разведки три года спустя. Ту стычку он тоже забыл и вспомнил только сейчас. Уставившись на воду, пытаясь разглядеть в ней свои глаза, Манс уже не был уверен, было ли это на самом деле. Возможно, он все выдумал под влиянием сказанного мертвым разведчиком? Возможно, его разум таким образом просто пытался убедить его, что глупо было надеяться, что его братья поймут его поступок?  
  
На него вдруг нахлынул животный ужас при мысли, что Джейме отвернется от него так же, как отвернулся тот мальчишка. Он всегда был уверен в Джейме, но Маллистер или Биам могли представить все в таком свете, что Джейме решит, что Манс предал его, бросил. Что тогда? Захочет ли он понять?  
  
Когда Манс вернулся, мясо уже сгорело, но он все равно заставил себя его проглотить. Дозорный протянул ему мешочек с ягодами и орехами, и Манс рассеянно взял предложенное угощение.  
  
\- Как ты собираешься провести меня сквозь Стену? – спросил Манс. – Нет открытых врат, которые бы не охранялись.  
  
\- Известных тебе нет, - ответил дозорный.  
  
Манс мог бы поклясться, что это не так. Он мог бы поклясться, что знает замки на Стене не хуже других, но он уже ни в чем не был уверен. Да и терять ему было нечего.  
  
Больше он ни о чем не спрашивал.

 

 

Последние лучи солнца догорали на закатном небе, и на Черный замок уже спустилась вечерняя прохлада, когда Джейме твердо сказал Фалку:  
  
\- Хватит на сегодня.  
  
Фалк весь раскраснелся и тяжело дышал. Джейме уже не раз предлагал ему остановиться, но тот всякий раз отнекивался, уверяя, что просто немного запыхался. Джейме не настаивал. С утра выпало много снега, потом выглянуло солнце, и хорошая погода выгнала во двор самых юных ворон, и даже кое-кого постарше. Они строили снежные крепости, устраивали битвы снежками, весь замок стоял на ушах от смеха, криков и ругани, и сама мыль о том, чтобы запереться в такой день в солярии была Джейме невыносима. Но Фалк настолько устал, что продолжать тренировку не было никакого смысла, да и у Джейме в животе уже урчало добрые полчаса.  
  
Зайдя в арсенал, они потом вместе направились в трапезную. Фалк выглядел довольным, но молчал. Он, впрочем, вообще был тихоней. На Джейме он смотрел так, как когда-то оруженосцы смотрели на сира Барристана. Когда Джейме с ним занимался, ему нередко хотелось обернуться и проверить, кто там еще у него за спиной.  
  
В трапезную они вошли вместе, но там Джейме сразу направился к помосту. С учетом того, как много всего уже делалось и еще предстояло сделать, он теперь почти все время ел с офицерами, чтобы быть в курсе происходящего.  
  
Мормонта за столом не было, и Джейме подсел к Эймону. Старик сегодня был на редкость разговорчив. Как раз накануне прилетел ворон с письмом из Восточного Дозора. Мормонт отправил Эйрона Грейджоя к Коттеру Пайку, как только тот оказался на Стене, и теперь мейстер Хармун жаловался на Грейджоя, кляня его на чем свет стоит и обзывая ленивой и бесполезной пьянью.  
  
С учетом того, что это писал Хармун, который сам воплощал все три столь порицаемых им недостатка, Джейме уже готов был рассмеяться, но задумчивый вид Эймона его остановил.  
  
\- Вы думаете, Хармун несправедлив к нему? – спросил Джейме.  
  
\- Я не настолько хорошо успел узнать этого юношу, чтобы судить, - ответил мягко мейстер. – Жаль, что у тебя не было возможности поговорить с ним, прежде чем он отправился в Восточный Дозор. Он выглядел…. потерянным. Возможно, ты бы и смог помочь ему.  
  
\- Юношу?  
  
\- Ему семнадцать, если я не ошибаюсь, - сказал Эймон, и Джейме нахмурился. Исходя из того, что по всем рассказам Грейджой пил, не просыхая, Джейме предполагал, что он уже в летах.  
  
Но Джейме очень хорошо помнил, какой горькой жизнь может казаться в семнадцать лет.  
  
\- Лорд Мормонт надеялся, что возле моря дела у него пойдут лучше. Возможно, потому что у него перед глазами был твой пример. Но, по-видимому, он не нашел там той поддержки, которую обрел ты в Сумеречной Башне.  
  
Джейме не было бы так больно, если бы Эймон его ударил по лицу. Несколько минут он вяло возил ложкой в супе, потом все же собрался и спросил, не написал ли Хармун что-нибудь насчет патрулей, которые он велел отправить в Тюлений залив.  
  
\- Пока это не принесло никаких плодов, - сказал Эймон. – Коттер Пайк считает, что ты зря тратишь их время. Он надеется, что я смогу переубедить тебя.  
  
\- И что вы ответили?  
  
\- Я предложил им не спешить с выводами.  
  
\- Мой ответ был бы не таким вежливым, - сказал Джейме, - но годится. Примите мою благодарность. – Ему не нравилось принимать помощь старика, но Эймон оказался весьма полезным союзником.  
  
Доев суп, Джейме не стал больше задерживаться. Провозившись весь вечер с Фалком, он не успел закончить дела на сегодня, так что, пожелав Эймону доброй ночи, свистнул Люка и ушел к себе.  
  
Старк был в разведке, Эдд на ужине, так что в его покоях царила тишина. Пока Джейме разжигал огонь в очаге, Люк уютно устроился на перине.

Благодаря щедрому взносу Селми, весь стол Джейме теперь был завален письмами, и Джейме готов был поклясться, что они множатся на глазах. Он зажег светильник, сел в кресло, поплотнее запахнувшись в плащ, и стал смотреть, как пляшет язычок пламени, бросая грозные тени на кучу бумаг. Если бы люди могли просто делать дело, вместо того, чтобы постоянно обмениваться письмами и составлять списки, насколько дешевле обходились бы подобные затеи! Пергамент тоже стоил денег.  
  
 _Мне просто нужна хорошая вылазка_ , подумал он с тоской. Что-нибудь интересное, вроде того, как он искал Али. И, может, еще какая-нибудь копьеносица его выкрадет. А может, ему удастся вернуться на Стылый Берег и разыскать Серебряную Волчицу. Учитывая, чем все кончилось с Серсеей, он уже жалел, что так строго держался за свои обеты… Это была слишком заманчивая мысль. Пальцы Джейме забарабанили по крышке стола. Он снова взглянул на ворох писем и попытался убедить себя, что до завтра с ними ничего не случится, но потом тяжело вздохнул. Если он и дальше будет их откладывать, срочные дела только будут накапливаться.  
  
С показным смирением – впрочем, его все равно никто не видел - Джейме подцепил письмо от лорда Старка. Эта короткая записка меньше всего пугала его, и он решил начать с нее. Это было уже второе письмо от Старка. В первом он призывал Джейме тщательнее все обдумать, но в целом выражал интерес и одобрение, за исключением того, что касалось турниров. Турниры, по его мнению, не отвечали духу Ночного Дозора. Ответ Джейме начинался словами «Если какой-то северный болван не умеет получать удовольствие от жизни….». Судя по тону второго письма, Старк счел это за шутку. Письмо было кратким и заканчивалось пожеланиями, чтобы все прошло гладко.  
  
Старк отдельно написал Мормонту, так что Джейме мог бы спокойно сжечь оба письма, вместо этого он боролся с желанием убрать их к письмам, которые хранил. Видимо, от постоянной тревоги за Манса у него мозги размягчились, не иначе.  
  
После этого Джейме уже проще было сосредоточиться, и он всерьез приступил к работе. Отложив в сторону послание от Маллистера, он начал разбираться с расписанием патрулей и предстоящими вылазками. Внеся правки, он нацарапал записку для Эдда, после чего достал из кучи письмо от одного из тех торговцев, к которым по совету Дженны обратился за тканью для плащей.  
  
Читая его, он ощутил, как на мгновение вдруг потянуло сквозняком. Джейме замер. Он услышал, что Люк спрыгнул с кровати, но при этом собака даже не зарычала. Джейме загасил лампу и бесшумно подошел к двери. Огонь в очаге в его спальне почти потух, поэтому он не сразу узнал человека, который, присев, ласкал Люка и что-то шептал ему.  
  
Потом он понял.  
  
\- Манс?  
  
Манс поднял голову. Лицо его было в тени, черные провалы скрывали его глаза.  
  
\- Я не мог вернуться раньше, - тихо произнес он, в его голосе прозвучало незнакомое Джейме отчаяние. – Мы несколько недель добирались из Красных Палат на север, и потом разведка еще заняла время, и….  
  
За три шага Джейме пересек комнату и обнял его так крепко, что чуть все ребра не переломал. Теперь, когда Манс был так близко, Джейме разглядел безобразные отметины у него на щеке, похожие на следы пальцев.  
  
\- Что случилось? Манс…  
  
Манс прижал ладонь к щеке Джейме, от его кожаной перчатки пахло хвоей и мерзлой кровью. Его глаза лихорадочно искали что-то в лице Джейме. Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем он смог обрести видимость спокойствия и опустил руку.  
  
\- Я потом расскажу, - ответил он. – Я цел, а эти раны мне вылечили в Красных Палатах. Мы заставили Теннов отступить. Я помог. Все было не зря.  
  
Манс всегда любил хвастаться своими подвигами, но теперь, судя по голосу, он был сам не рад. Джейме попытался прервать его. Он не знал, что случилось, но ему хотелось все исправить. Но мысль о том, что дело было не в ранах, напугала его. Это Джейме всегда требовалась поддержка, а не Мансу. На долю Манса выпадало предлагать помощь и злиться, если Джейме отбрыкивался. Но Манс словно не замечал неумелых попыток Джейме и продолжал говорить.  
  
\- Я пробрался сюда тайком. Никто не знает, что я вернулся. Что будет, если узнают?  
  
Джейме оторопел.  
  
\- Ты перелез через Стену?  
  
\- Скажи мне, прошу тебя.  
  
Джейме понял, что Манс не просто собирался вернуться. Он отчаянно  _хотел_  вернуться. В глубине души Джейме полагал, что Манс был бы счастливее за Стеной, что на стене его удерживали только его друзья, возможно, он еще чувствовал себя обязанным Дозору, вырастившему его. Он думал, что если Манс и вернется, то только из-за этого. Но теперь он вспомнил, как Манс рассказывал страшную историю в ночь перед тем, как Джейме отправился на юг, как его слушали все, собравшиеся в трапезной. Тогда он был в своей стихии, и он был счастлив.  
  
Манс прочел ответ в его глазах.  
  
\- Насколько все плохо?  
  
\- «Ночной Дозор не принимает участия в междоусобных войнах», - с горечью процитировал Джейме. – Они считают, что ты совершил клятвопреступление. Всерьез. Это тебе не то же самое, что к шлюхам в Кротовый городок наведываться.  
  
\- И я не смогу ничего объяснить?  
  
\- Блейн и Куорен тебя услышат, - пробормотал Джейме. – Эймон. Может, еще кто-то. Но их слишком мало. Маленький Волк должен был ослушаться тебя и убить сира Биама, если бы я….  
  
Пальцы Манса с силой впились в его руку, и он дернулся от неожиданности.  
  
\- Не нужно желать смерти хорошему человеку, чтобы прикрыть мой зад. Убийство Флинта покрыло бы меня позором.  
  
\- Он предал тебя.  
  
\- Он предал меня, но доказал, что верен Дозору. Зато теперь ты знаешь, что у тебя есть разведчик, который даже перед страхом смерти сдержит свои клятвы. Используй это.  
  
\- Но…  
  
\- Он этого не заслуживает. Тебя это недостойно.  
  
\- Ты так думаешь?  
  
Манс не ответил.  
  
\- Что сказал Маллистер?  
  
\- Ничего хорошего. Я перестал читать его письма. Он повел себя как последний дурак. Он убит горем из-за твоей измены, но если бы он сам первый не назвал это изменой и не твердил бы об этом через слово, все дело яйца бы выеденного не стоило. Ему достаточно было заявить, что ничего такого не случилось, что нам всем нужно ждать твоего скорого возвращения, и никто бы и бровью не повел.  
  
Глаза Манса блестели в свете очага.  _Он плачет_. Джейме никогда не видел слез Манса.  
  
Со злостью Джейме добавил:  
  
\- Он ведет себя как человек, который сначала поджег дом, а потом взялся оплакивать тех, кто в нем сгорел. Забудь о нем. Он этого не стоит.  
  
Но это не помогло. Манс выглядел все таким же убитым. Тогда Джейме, вспомнив, бросился к своему сундуку с одеждой и достал оттуда футляр с лютней.  
  
\- Смотри, что у меня есть. Блейн ее спас.  
  
Он еще даже не успел повернуться, но Манс уже выхватил лютню у него из рук и вцепился в нее, баюкая, словно ребенка.  
  
\- Тебе нужно уходить, - сказал Джейме.  _Подальше отсюда. Подальше от Стены. Туда, где ты будешь в безопасности._  
  
\- Сначала нам надо поговорить. О многом поговорить. – Манс уселся на кровать, продолжая прижимать к себе лютню. – Расскажи, что было на юге.  
  
\- Но…  
  
\- У нас есть время, - сказал Манс, и его тон не оставлял места для споров.

Джейме рассказал ему обо всем – о том, что стал лучше ладить с Бендженом, о разговоре с Селми, о десяти тысячах драконов и о девятнадцати новобранцев, о том, как его приняли родные, заодно и о том, чего ему удалось добиться после возвращения. Когда он замолчал, Манс улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я горжусь тобой.  
  
Джейме смутился.  
  
\- Старк считает, что нам не хватит денег. Наверное, он прав. Мне придется просить отца, и это поставит меня в ужасное положение. И от Роберта мы так и не добились никакой помощи насчет Ивара, но… я веду себя как осел. Спасибо тебе. На самом деле, я это собирался сказать.  
  
\- Ты больше не выглядишь таким несчастным, как раньше.  
  
Джейме задумался.  
  
\- Мне кажется, я снова обрел себя.  
  
Манс улыбнулся, но его улыбка показалась Джейме вымученной.  
  
\- Ты об этом хотел со мной поговорить? – спросил Джейме.  
  
\- Не только. Я надеялся, что до этого дойдет еще не скоро, но…  
  
\- Ты что-то скрывал от меня?  
  
Он просто так спросил, но Манс заметно помрачнел.  
  
\- Я ждал подходящего момента, вот и все. Можно было бы выбрать время и получше, но я не знаю, когда мы снова сможем поговорить.  
  
Эти слова ранили Джейме, напомнили ему, что этот разговор может быть и последним. Неизвестно, когда теперь они встретятся. Но Манс тем временем продолжал:  
  
\- Эта идея у меня возникла после того, как ты вернулся с Али Мормонт. Я пытался обсудить ее с Куореном, но он велел мне подождать, пока ты снова не встанешь на ноги, и я поклялся.  
  
\- Я так до конца и не оправился.  
  
\- Не говори так. Ты справился куда лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Но ты выглядел таким измученным и уставшим, что мне не хотелось добавлять тебе забот.  
  
\- О, Боги, какое многообещающее начало.  
  
\- Помнишь, ты показывал мне письмо от Дэйна? Мне тогда в глаза бросилось кое-что.  
  
\- Только не говори, что и ты туда же. Манс, ты не Рейгар Таргариен. Я уверен, что все это… - взглянув на лицо Манса, он закрыл рот. – Ну хорошо. Я помню. Ты из-за этого потом еще отправился к Эймону и зарылся в книги.  
  
Луна, заглянувшая в комнату через оконце, высеребрила шрамы на лице Манса.  
  
\- Ты помнишь, почему я пришел к выводу, что легенда об Азоре Ахае и легенда о последнем герое – это одна и та же история?  
  
Их разговор принял такой неожиданный оборот, что Джейме на мгновение испугался, что ему все это только снится. Собственное дыхание шумело у него в ушах.  
  
\- Последний герой создал Ночной Дозор, - пробормотал он, - а наши обеты напоминают меч Светозарный. Свет, который приносит зарю. Меч во тьме…. Огонь, который разгоняет холод.  
  
\- Еще было три меча, - подсказал Манс.  
  
\- Меч из обычной стали, меч из драконьей стали. И Ночной Дозор.  
  
\- А теперь вспомни свою вылазку. На что я первым делом обратил внимание, когда ты вернулся?  
  
Джейме не пришлось долго вспоминать.  
  
\- Ты спятил? Как бы мне это не льстило….  
  
\- Я вовсе не думаю, что в тебе возродился последний герой, - сухо оборвал его Манс, и Джейме гневно сверкнул на него глазами. – Это же просто легенда. Не пророчество. Может, этого никогда и не было вовсе.  
  
\- Но все же сходится, - не удержался Джейме. – У меня был золотой меч, а теперь у меня есть Темная Сестра…. И Дозор, в каком-то смысле. – Внезапно интерес Кроворона, сны Джейме – все это начало иметь смысл, складываться в единое целое, и он ощутил, как его подхватывает этой волной. – Манс, у меня есть лошадь…  
  
\- Не у тебя одного есть лошадь.  
  
\- И собака!  
  
\- У меня есть кое-какие мысли на этот счет. Ты дашь мне сказать?  
  
\- Но это же не может быть простым совпадением. Дети Леса дали мне плащ! То есть, те дети, которые были в лесу и… проклятье! - Осознав, что все-таки проболтался, Джейме выругался.  
  
\- Я и так знал, что это были Дети Леса. Я с самого начала был в этом уверен, помнишь? А после встречи с Даллой, которая рассказала мне свой сон, я знал, что в этом замешан Кроворон. Тем более, что ты даже не пытался меня в чем-то разубедить, тебя хватало лишь на то, чтобы громко отнекиваться.  
  
Джейме возбужденно заходил по комнате, не в силах усидеть на одном месте.  
  
\- Этот разговор состоялся сразу после того, как я лишился руки. Уж конечно, я тогда не блистал умом, мне было не до того. – Он взмахнул культей. – Продолжай, если не хочешь, чтобы я делал скоропалительные выводы.  
  
Манс тепло взглянул на него.  
  
\- Я думаю, что Кроворону известна легенда о последнем герое. Вероятно, что и Детям Леса тоже. И это подражание не случайность.  
  
Джейме вспомнился последний урок Кроворона, его прощальные слова.  _Видимость не менее важна, чем действительность. Иногда именно видимость и создает действительность._ Тогда Джейме подумал, что эти слова касаются его руки. Но что, если зеленовидец упомянул его увечье лишь для примера?  
  
\- По-твоему, они хотят, чтобы я во всем походил на последнего героя? Поэтому дали мне плащ?  
  
Манс кивнул.  
  
\- Предположим, они рассчитывают, что тебе предстоит сыграть ту же роль.  
  
\- Но почему мне? Зачем идти таким сложным путем?  
  
\- Возможно у Кроворона и Детей Леса было несколько вариантов, но ты пока оказался лучшим. – Манс отложил футляр с лютней в сторону. Следующие слова он подбирал с осторожностью. – Что касается того, как ты вообще оказался во всем этом замешан – наверное, все зависит от того, насколько могущественны эти силы. Путь, который привел тебя на Стену, твоя встреча с Тормундом, Люк – что из этого было им подвластно? Могли ли они тебя где-то подтолкнуть?  
  
\- Я вовсе не хочу, чтобы оленьи люди меня куда-то толкали.  
  
В глазах Манса снова промелькнуло что-то, словно он пытался запечатлеть в памяти каждое слово Джейме, его манеру.  
  
\- Я не верю, что они способны вертеть нами, как им вздумается. Может, они где-то в будущем углядели дозорного с необычной собакой и решили, что это знак.  
  
Джейме с сомнением взглянул на него, и Манс добавил.  
  
\- Никто не заставлял Роберта отправлять тебя на Стену, а Серебряную Волчицу – дарить тебе собаку. Все свои решения ты принимал сам, кому как не тебе это знать. Что-то из этого определенно судьба. Ну или случай, если тебе так больше нравится.  
  
Джейме, мерявший шагами комнату, остановился возле Люка и подтолкнул его мыском, словно пытаясь стребовать с него ответы. Но когда это не принесло плодов, он решил пойти от противного.  
  
\- Между прочим, у Маленького Волка целых две необычных собаки, - заметил он. – И иногда бывает лошадь. А с тех пор, как он в Дозоре, у него есть и меч. Кроворон мог бы найти способ передать ему Темную Сестру. Если рассуждать, как ты рассуждаешь, он тоже прекрасно подходит.  
  
\- Если бы ты его разочаровал при встрече, может, он и продолжил бы поиски. Но раз он уже нашел, что искал, к чему утруждаться?  
  
\- А если бы меня не сослали на Стену? Здесь не было бы ни меня, ни Маленького Волка.  
  
\- Тогда он бы еще что-нибудь придумал. Люди с мозгами не лезут из кожи вон, пытаясь следовать намеченному плану, а ищут обходные пути и пользуются возможностью, когда она представится. Ты оказался в нужном месте в нужное время.

\- Это если я соглашусь плясать под их дудку.  
  
\- Почему бы нет? Теперь ты знаешь, чего они добиваются, и можешь использовать это в своих целях.  
  
Джейме уселся на пол, скрестив ноги, и Люк тут же подошел к нему и положил ему голову на колени. Почесав его за ухом, Джейме подумал, не отослать ли ему собаку на Стылый Берег. Если в том, что говорил Манс, была хоть капля смысла, это могло бы избавить его от множества проблем.  
  
Но Джейме был не из тех, кто ищет легких путей.  
  
\- Объясни, будь добр, про какие  _мои_   _цели_  ты ведешь речь. Мне о них ничего не известно.  
  
\- Я говорю про то, чтобы навести мосты между Дозором и вольным народом, - сказал Манс. – И про то, чтобы добиться более ощутимой поддержки Дозора от южан.  
  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне объявить во всеуслышание, что я новый последний герой и что все должны встать на мою сторону, раз уж я такая невероятно важная персона, и надеяться, что люди не надорвут животы от смеха? – Джейме зарылся рукой в густой мех Люка. – Никто этому не поверит.  
  
Манс бросил на него раздраженный взгляд.  
  
-Я думал, это очевидно, что действовать надо исподволь. Слухи, домыслы, намеки…. что-то вроде того, как складывалась репутация твоего отца.  
  
Еще одна деталь встала на свое место.  
  
\- Тут бы и песня пригодилась?  
  
Раздражение Манса уступило место смущению.  
  
\- В беседе с Эймоном я упомянул  _лед и пламя_. Это привлекло его внимание, но я только потом вспомнил, что в письма Дэйна тоже это было. Песня в самом деле важна. Когда люди о чем-то шепчутся, это просто сплетни. Слова, положенные на музыку, имеют куда больше силы.  
  
\- Ты просто выхватываешь из пророчества отдельные куски, которые кажутся тебе подходящими. Ты же даже не знаешь, откуда Рейгар взял эти слова насчет песни льда и пламени…  
  
\- Первые люди так говорят, - перебил его Манс. – Вольный народ клянется льдом и пламенем, этими словами они скрепляют нерушимые обеты. Они говорят,  _клянусь землей и водой, бронзой и железом, льдом и пламенем_. Понимаешь? Песнь льда и пламени может быть таким обетом, который скрепит договор между тобой и вольным народом. Тебе нравится мотив?  
  
Джейме беспомощно рассмеялся.  
  
\- Я так и не слышал окончательный вариант. То, что я слышал, мне нравится. Так значит она про лед и пламя?  
  
\- Лед и пламя – это ее суть. Она о тебе.  
  
Этого-то Джейме и опасался.  
  
\- Ты не мог сочинить про меня что-нибудь более героичное?  
  
Манс рассмеялся в ладонь, в его глазах заплясали искорки. Наконец он повеселел.  
  
\- Далла сказала, что она красивая.  
  
Джейме не ответил, и Манс наклонился ближе к нему, чтобы лучше видеть его глаза.  
  
\- Это хвалебная песня. Я два года над ней бился.  
  
\- Впечатляет, - пробормотал неуверенно Джейме, и Манс, расслышав в его голосе искренние нотки, расслабился.  
  
Какое-то время Джейме молча гладил Люка, пытаясь уложить все это в голове. У него были опасения, что Манс был вовлечен в замыслы Детей Леса куда сильнее, чем он полагал. А еще он не мог не задаваться вопросом, не ошибся ли Манс, и не был ли Джейме в самом деле избранным. Конечно, ему хотелось быть избранным. Избранный мог надеяться на то, что рано или поздно у него появится волшебный плащ и огненный меч. Но если героем он станет лишь потому, что Манс и Кроворон обманом заставят людей в это поверить, он все равно ничего не сможет противопоставить Иным.  
  
Но он доверял Мансу. И если тот уже два года лелеял эту мысль, наверное, что-то в этом было.  
  
\- Что я должен, по-твоему, с этим делать? – спросил он наконец.  
  
Манс пожал плечами.  
  
\- Ничего. Глупо будет, если проболтаешься, что считаешь себя последним героем. Помнишь, что было, когда ты сравнил себя с Воином?  
  
\- Мне было восемнадцать лет, - пробурчал Джейме. Он тогда разделался с Гремучей Рубашкой, и его немного занесло. В Сумеречной Башне ему до сих пор это припоминали.  
  
\- Продолжай делать то, что делал, и люди сами об этом задумаются, - сказал Манс уже серьезно.  
  
Его слова звучали так искренне, что Джейме не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. Может, Манс и не шутил насчет хвалебной песни.  
  
\- Если я совершил ошибку, заговорив с тобой об этом, просто скажи, - добавил Манс, - и я больше никогда об этом и словом не обмолвлюсь. Я не хочу расставаться на плохой ноте.  
  
\- Что будет, когда нам придется сражаться с Иными, и люди поймут, что всему этому грош цена? – Джейме должен был задать этот вопрос.  
  
\- Ты вполне способен на то, чтобы собирать и воодушевлять людей, как это делал последний герой, разве нет? Я же не называю тебя Азором Ахаем, так что никто не будет ждать, что ты пронзишь пламенным мечом пышную грудь своей рыдающей возлюбленной.  
  
 _Весьма кстати, так как ни пышных грудей, ни рыдающих возлюбленных я что-то поблизости не наблюдаю._  Джейме вытянул перед собой ноги.  
  
\- Вспомни, последний герой потерял лошадь, собаку и двенадцать близких друзей, а после войны свел счеты с жизнью, потому что….  
  
\- Это сказка. Ты не он. С тобой этого не случится.  
  
Джейме задумался. Он вовсе не был в этом уверен, но ему было любопытно, справится ли Манс с тем, что берет на себя. Даже если и справится, результаты дадут о себе знать лишь в очень отдаленном будущем. И любопытство пересилило страх перед возможными последствиями.  
  
\- Делай, как знаешь, - сказал он, молясь, чтобы это решение не было ужасной ошибкой. Силясь разглядеть выражение на лице Манса, он вспомнил, что Манс так и не ответил на его вопрос.  
  
\- Ты так и не объяснил, что с твоим лицом. И как ты сюда пробрался.  
  
Манс помрачнел. Огонь в очаге потух, только лунный свет проникал в комнату через оконце. Сколько времени уже прошло? Сколько времени у них еще оставалось?

Когда Манс начал рассказывать про упырей, Джейме забыл о времени.  
  
Они проговорили до рассвета – про Иных, про Даллу, Тормунда и битву с Теннами. Про мертвого разведчика и врата в Твердыне Ночи. Манс в общих чертах посвятил Джейме в свои дальнейшие планы. Джейме ожидал чего угодно, но не этого, но пообещал помочь, по возможности.  
  
Когда Манс встал, собираясь уходить, Джейме снял кольцо с мизинца и протянул его Мансу.  
  
\- Чтобы Тормунд знал, что мы с тобой расстались друзьями, и… - он попытался найти нужные слова, - и чтобы ты всегда помнил, что я доверяю тебе. Даже если мы нескоро теперь увидимся.  
  
Манс кивнул и взял кольцо. Он снова стал сам на себя не похож, выглядел печальным и словно потерянным. Джейме захотелось в очередной раз повторить, что сир Биам заслуживал смерти, но он подумал, что Манса это только разозлит. И с его тревогой насчет Иных Джейме тоже ничего не мог поделать. Не зная, что еще сказать, он обнял Манса.  
  
 _Не уходи_ , думал Джейме, по-детски цепляясь за Манса.  _Ты спас меня. Я перестал надеяться, перестал верить, это ты вернул меня к жизни. Ты привел меня к вольному народу. Ты научил меня быть разведчиком. Моя жизнь была разбита, и ты протянул мне руку и вытащил меня из-под груды обломков._  
  
\- Отпусти меня, - сказал Манс. – Прошу тебя. Иначе я не смогу уйти.  
  
Джейме опустил руки, но не двинулся с места.  _Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил_. Если бы он произнес эти слова вслух, Манс остался бы - и поплатился бы за это. Это могло стоить ему жизни.  
  
Почувствовав, что Джейме больше не удерживает его, Манс сделал шаг назад. Тяжелой поступью он подошел к кровати, взял лютню и погладил Люка. Потом подошел к Джейме и положил руку ему на плечо.  
  
\- Это еще не конец, Цареубийца, - голос его звучал хрипло, на лице залегли печальные складки. – Скажи Куорену, я не хотел, чтобы так все вышло.  
  
\- Он знает, что ты не дезертировал.  
  
\- Все равно скажи ему. – Манс убрал руку и взглянул Джейме в глаза. – Бывай, брат.  
  
И ушел.  
  
Джейме упал на кровать, слезы жгли ему глаза. До этого он еще мог надеяться, что Манс вернется, все объяснит, и все будет как прежде. Может, так оно и было бы. Может, Джейме сглупил, услав его прочь. Но Манс доверился ему, и теперь дело было сделано. Постепенно все свыкнутся с мыслью, что Манс уже не вернется. Люди будут говорить, что он и не собирался возвращаться. Все будут считать его дезертиром. Это было так нечестно, так несправедливо, что Джейме хотелось кричать от обиды, вместо этого он уткнулся лицом в мех Люка.  
  
  
Когда Эдд пришел будить Джейме, он не спал.  
  
\- Веселенькая, должно быть, выдалась ночка, - заметил угрюмо Эдд. – Я-то сам тоже частенько во сне разговариваю. Мамаша моя до колик пугалась, как услышит.  
  
Вот дерьмо.  
  
\- Думаешь, лорд Мормонт тоже слышал, как я говорил во сне? – спросил задумчиво Джейме.  
  
\- Вряд ли, - пожал плечами Эдд. – Но ты меня вчера до первых петухов заставил работать, да еще и трындел без умолку. Будь уверен, я обязательно кому-нибудь на это пожалуюсь вблизи от его чутких ушей.  
  
Джейме выдохнул.  
  
\- Спасибо, Эдд.  
  
\- Ты что-то сам сегодня, похоже, не здоров, - добавил Эдд, присмотревшись к нему. – Уверен, Ульмер не прочь будет с утра пораньше поучить новобранцев стрельбе из лука.  
  
\- Я у тебя в долгу.  
  
\- Ну уж нет. Пока ты не принялся выплачивать свои долги, я жил спокойно и горя не знал.  
  
\- Просто буду и дальше закрывать глаза на то, что ты дрыхнешь после обеда.  
  
\- Вот это дело. – Эдд, помолчав, добавил. – Ты же не станешь снова хандрить? В последнее время ты глядел повеселее, обидно будет, если все пойдет насмарку. Это я должен ходить с кислой миной, а не ты, не зря же меня зовут Скорбным Эддом. Двое унылых угрюмцев – это уже перебор.  
  
\- Не тревожься за меня, - Джейме через силу улыбнулся. – Кажется, все веселье только начинается.


End file.
